Harry Potter, ou l'histoire du garçon oublié
by Wildside
Summary: Le 31 octobre, Harry Potter vainquit le seigneur des ténèbres, mais par erreur, Dumbledore décréta que son petit frère, Matthew Potter, était le véritable élu. Suite à cette méprise, sa vie s'en trouvera fortement modifiée, et celui qui aurait dû être le garçon auréolé de gloire devînt celui dont personne ne se souciait. Grey:Harry; James/Weasley/Dumbledore:Bashing; Good/Lily !
1. I) L'erreur de Dumbledore

**Salut ! Donc voici ma nouvelle histoire, une histoire d'ailleurs sur laquelle je mise beaucoup et m'investirait autant que l'autre. **

**Si je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire pour la décrire, je dirais : totalement novatrice voir peut être encore jamais vu.**

**Pour faire simple, voici en quelque sorte sa « fiche technique » :**

**Période durant laquelle se déroule l'histoire : fin XVIIIème siècle/ début XIXème. Le premier chapitre se passe notamment en 1792.**

**Synopsis : « **_**Harry n'est pas le garçon qui vécut, du moins selon Dumbledore qui croit plutôt que celui ayant vaincu Voldemort est son petit frère, Matthew Potter. A la suite de cette méprise, Harry verra sa vie complètement chamboulée par cette annonce, et malheureusement pour lui, pas en bien.**_

_**James et Lily ont survécu à l'attaque du seigneur des ténèbres et sont par conséquent là pour assouvir les désirs de Dumbledore concernant leur fils cadet.**_

_**James deviendra odieux avec son fils, MAIS pas Lily qui aura tendance au contraire à protéger son fils ainé des agissements de son père.**_

_**Par la suite, Harry sera contraint de quitter sa famille, et dès ce moment là, son existence elle-même prendra une tournure assez étonnante, bien loin de ce que l'on peut s'attendre du fils prodige des Potter.**_** »**

**Je ne vais pas en dévoiler plus, autrement il n'y aurait plus de surprise, mais attendez vous à de sacrés rebondissements !**

**Les couples : Harry/Daphné (comme d'habitude) et… d'autres peut être (pas encore décidé lesquels).**

**Ron/Ginny/Molly/James/OC/Dumbledore Bashing Good!Lily ; Smart/Powerful/Grey!Harry. **

**Référence à de nombreux faits historiques et présence de personnages ayant réellement existés.**

**J'espère en tout cas que ça vous plaira vraiment ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais font partie de l'oeuvre de J. K. Rowling. Cependant d'autres seront le fruit de mon imagination, et certains seront des personnages réels, mais ne m'appartenant bien évidemment pas.**

C'est par une froide soirée d'octobre que commence ce récit. Une soirée qui, aux yeux de beaucoup de gens, marque l'avènement d'une nouvelle ère, une ère de grands bouleversements, bien que cela ne touchera qu'une certaine catégorie d'individus. A bien des égards, l'endroit même qui verra naitre cette nouvelle période n'avait rien de particulier : C'était un manoir élégant de briques rouges et de boiseries peintes en blanc comme on n'en trouvait des centaines dans les coins reculés du Royaume-Uni, ni trop grand, ni trop petit, entouré d'une pelouse fraichement tondue et agrémentée de quelques arbres et buissons taillés à la main. La bâtisse était à l'écart de toute trace de civilisation, délimitée uniquement par une épaisse forêt d'hêtres s'étendant à perte de vue, mais aussi par un simple sentier battu au bout duquel elle se situait. A première vue, la famille habitant cette maison ne semblait pas spécialement être des gens particuliers mais plutôt des personnes vivant simplement de leurs acquis et coulant de paisibles jours heureux au beau milieu de toute cette végétation luxuriante. C'est du moins ce que tout bon voyageur se serait dit en admirant le domaine et ses alentours. Mais la famille habitant ce manoir n'était justement pas ordinaire, loin de là. Quatre personnes vivaient à l'intérieur, deux adultes et leurs deux petits garçons.

Les parents tout d'abord, se prénommaient James Potter et son épouse Lily Potter née Evans. James était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année à la silhouette élancée et bien bâtie par des années de sport, sans pour autant donner l'impression de n'être qu'un tas de muscles. Sa principale caractéristique était ses cheveux d'un noir de jais impossible à coiffer quoiqu'il fasse.

« Cesse donc de te battre pour une cause perdue d'avance, Jamie. Aucun Potter n'est jamais parvenu à coiffer ses cheveux convenablement depuis des siècles » lui avait un jour rappelé joyeusement sa mère au cours d'un repas familial.

C'était par ailleurs un homme fier et orgueilleux, se vantant continuellement de l'héritage transmit de génération en génération par sa famille et toujours prêt à se lancer dans de nouveaux défis, au grand dam de son épouse qui ne parvenait pas à le garder en place plus d'une minute. Il savait se montrer en de rares circonstances intelligent et dur en affaire, mais toutes les personnes le connaissant le qualifieraient plutôt d'éternel enfant faisant preuve d'une immaturité peu commune pour son âge. En effet, bien que devant reprendre toutes les entreprises de son père lorsque viendra sa mort, il préférait généralement prendre du bon temps en compagnie de ses amis dès que l'occasion se présentait, et même lorsqu'elle ne se présentait pas. Ses parents d'ailleurs s'en inquiétaient et se demandaient vraiment si il serait capable un jour de gérer lui-même la fortune familiale. Les Potter n'étaient pas pauvres, ce serait même l'inverse. Mais James était très dépensier et pouvait dilapider rapidement l'équivalent de 10 000 £ en une journée seulement.

Sa femme à l'inverse était une personne très simple préférant la simplicité d'une vie pieuse où les choses matérielles étaient secondaires et où le travail acharné prédominait sur le reste. Elle était aux yeux de bien des gens l'exemple type de la femme parfaite, notamment du point de vue physique : Une taille fine et gracieuse, des mensurations de rêves et un sourire éclatant faisant rougir n'importe quel homme. Elle avait également de longs cheveux auburn qu'elle laissait tomber librement sur ses épaules et dans son dos, mais sa plus grande particularité était sans doute ses yeux en amandes d'un vert brillant qui reflétait toute l'intelligence et la sagesse qui émanait d'elle. Le fait d'avoir pendant longtemps vécu dans une famille de rang inférieur à celle de James y était peut être pour quelque chose, mais jusqu'à présent, leurs modes de vie pourtant si différent s'entendaient parfaitement. Même leurs caractères étaient à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Contrairement à son mari, Lily était une femme très calme et douce, aidant son prochain et se démenant pour satisfaire autrui avant son propre intérêt. Elle n'élevait presque jamais la voix et savait se faire discrète en toute circonstance comme l'était généralement toutes les épouses de Lord à cette époque. Elle ne s'octroyait presque aucun plaisir, préférant passer le plus clair de son temps avec ses deux enfants à les nourrir, les habiller, les laver, jouer avec eux, et enseigner au plus âgé des deux. Le reste du temps, elle s'occupait de la maison en bonne hôtesse qu'elle était, lisait tranquillement un livre dans l'immense bibliothèque du manoir ou s'occupait de son petit potager à l'arrière de celui-ci dans lequel une variété impressionnante de légumes poussait tranquillement.

« Parfois, j'ai l'impression d'avoir épousé une fermière ! Merlin, c'est la première fois depuis fort longtemps que je vois une femme de ton rang faire du jardinage ! » l'avait un jour moqueusement raillé James avant de se prendre un coup de rateau sur le sommet de la tête.

Certaines personnes se demandaient bien comment deux individus comme Lily et James étaient parvenus à tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre quand on connaissait leur histoire personnelle et leur manière de vivre. Tous les opposaient, et pourtant cela faisait déjà quatre ans qu'ils étaient mariés. Quatre ans sans un seul nuage gris pour assombrir leur idylle. Pour combler leur bonheur, deux garçons naquirent successivement.

Le premier fut Harry James Potter, un jeune garçon de trois ans maintenant ressemblant fortement à son père. L'une des seules choses dont il a hérité de sa mère était ses yeux, mais malgré tout, il était très attaché à elle et passait le plus clair de son temps en sa compagnie. Non sans une pointe d'angoisse, Lily s'était inquiétée quant à la possibilité qu'il devienne une copie conforme de James et ne souhaitait absolument pas avoir une deuxième personne encore plus exubérante dans la maison, mais heureusement, Harry se révéla être un garçon très calme avide de nouvelles connaissances et préférant dévorer des yeux un livre à défaut de savoir encore le lire plutôt que d'apprendre à pratiquer le sport préféré de son père. Lily ne doutait pas un seul instant que plus tard son fils serait un intellectuel, et au fond d'elle-même, elle en était très fière. La seule ombre au tableau était peut être la relation entre père et fils qui n'était pas extrêmement développée. James aimait Harry, elle en était persuadée, mais le fait qu'ils aient si peu de points communs dans leurs gouts et leurs manières de profiter de la vie semblait être un frein dans leur relation. Peut être James pensait-il qu'Harry allait en grandissant devenir une copie conforme de lui-même ? Il en fut pour ses frais, et ce fut dans un sens une déception pour lui.

Le frère d'Harry, Matthew William Potter, venait seulement d'avoir un an et personne ne pouvait pas encore vraiment dire de qui il tiendrait le plus, bien que pour l'instant, ses caractéristiques physiques s'approchaient davantage de celles de Lily. Mais malgré son jeune âge, Matthew était un bébé très joueur ne restant pas plus d'une minute sans bouger, le plus souvent pour aller se promener seul à travers le dédale de pièces du manoir. Etrange coïncidence, lui et son frère étaient nés le même mois et à peu de choses près le même jour, détail qui s'était avéré important par la suite. Contrairement à Harry qui avait été un nourrisson calme et ne pleurant que très rarement, son frère lui se faisait entendre à toute heure de la journée et réclamait davantage d'attention de la part de ses parents. C'était également un garçon au fort tempérament pour son âge qui savait déjà sélectionner avec soin la nourriture qu'il préférait, en général des sucreries, et pleurait à chaudes larmes lorsque ses parents lui refusaient quelque chose. Lily s'était longuement demandée si ce n'était pas le fait que son parrain, Sirius Black, ne le couve trop de cadeaux qui avait rendu son fils aussi capricieux, mais le concerné et même James préféraient en rire.

« Allons Lily, tu te fais seulement des idées ! Ce petit n'a à peine qu'un an, il ne peut pas déjà se rendre compte de l'importance des choses matérielles et de la valeur de l'argent ! »

Leur discussion n'allait généralement jamais plus loin, bien que Lily aurait aimé avoir quelque chose à redire à son mari sur la quantité impressionnante de jouets que lui et Sirius offraient à Matthew, mais préférait plutôt passer outre.

Leur vie de famille était finalement comme toutes celles du pays, à une exception près : Les Potter étaient des sorciers. La communauté sorcière bien que largement minoritaire par rapport à ceux ne possédant pas de pouvoir magique, était néanmoins très répandue à travers le monde, bien que se cachant généralement du reste de la population, les sorciers n'ayant pas pour habitude de montrer leur talent pour les choses irrationnelles aux « moldus ». C'était en partie pour cette raison que Lily et James avait décidé de s'installer loin de toute trace de vie humaine, au fin fond du comté de Nottinghamshire, avec l'aide de quelques sortilèges de protection, mais pas seulement.

Les Potter étaient également des gens traqués par un sorcier sombre se faisant appeler « Lord Voldemort », mais la crainte qu'il inspirait dissuadait n'importe qui de l'appeler de la sorte. Seuls ses opposants l'appelaient de cette façon, le reste de la population magique préférant le surnommer « Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom » ou plus simplement « Vous-Savez-Qui » tandis que ses fidèles l'appelaient « Maitre » ou « mon seigneur » par respect. Voldemort était un puissant sorcier partisan de la domination de ses semblables sur la population moldue, ainsi que par son asservissement pur et simple. Son idéologie allait même plus loin et pour lui, quiconque avait du sang de personne non-magique en lui était un indésirable qu'il fallait bannir de leur monde, voir l'éliminer. Ses théories sur la supériorité des sorciers attiraient auprès de lui bon nombre de gens au « sang-pur », c'est-à-dire sans une once de sang moldu en eux, et ses fidèles commettaient de ce fait bon nombre d'actes criminels pour terroriser les populations et inspirer la crainte dans les esprits. Cela faisait plusieurs années que Voldemort et ses « mangemorts » assassinaient, torturaient, intimidaient… sans que personne ne puisse y mettre fin. Les Potter eux-mêmes étaient considérés désormais comme des pestiférés par la plupart d'entre eux, James ayant épousé une née-moldue et ses enfants étant par conséquent des « sangs-mêlés ». De ce fait, le plus simple pour eux était de se cacher la plupart du temps, chose qu'ils firent bien volontiers pour assurer la sécurité de leurs enfants.

Mais pour l'heure, les exactions des mangemorts étaient le cadet des soucis de Lily, qui préférait se concentrer sur son fils cadet à cette heure de la nuit. Debout à proximité du lit de Matthew, elle contemplait distraitement le visage de son bébé qui paraissait si fragile en cet instant. Etre un enfant durant cette période si sombre était vraiment la pire des choses pour quelqu'un de son âge, d'autant plus qu'une épée de Damoclès pendait chaque jour au dessus de lui sans qu'il ne le sache encore. Presque machinalement, elle caressa tendrement la joue de son fils pendant qu'il dormait si paisiblement dans sa pouponière alors que quelques minutes plus tôt, il s'époumonait encore pour réclamer Dieu sait quoi. Faire dormir ce bambin d'un an n'était pas une mince affaire, mais Lily savait être patiente et parvenait toujours à ses fins. Et puis, voir la figure si insouciante et paisible de son fils était le meilleur des remèdes contre la mélancolie.

- Il s'est enfin endormi ?

La petite voix qui venait de parler n'appartenait à nul autre que Harry. Celui-ci se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte de chambre de son petit frère et regardait d'un œil morne sa mère tout en tenant dans une main un pan de sa couverture. Son regard passa brièvement sur le lit de son frère ou la forme de Matthew était visible à travers les draps avant de s'attarder sur le reste de la petite pièce. Tout ou presque dans cette salle était de couleur rouge et or, des rideaux aux tapis en passant par la décoration des murs et des meubles, une idée de James qui voulait voir son fils cadet grandir au beau milieu de ces couleurs rappelant la maison Gryffondor, l'une des quatre de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard dans laquelle il avait été placé ainsi que sa femme durant sa scolarité. Harry n'avait pas eu droit à cet honneur, mais la couleur bleue de sa chambre lui convenait parfaitement.

- Que fais-tu encore debout à cette heure de la nuit, Harry ? demanda t-elle doucement pour ne pas réveiller son autre fils.

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir à cause de ses pleurs, marmonna t-il en s'approchant pour regarder également Matthew.

Sa mère acquiesça avant de tirer une chaise près de la pouponière sur laquelle elle s'assit, avant de faire signe à son fils ainé de venir s'asseoir sur ses genoux, ce qu'il fit aussitôt. Harry se lova tel un chat sur elle alors que Lily l'enserra de ses bras tout en se mettant à le border distraitement.

- Étais-je aussi petit que lui quand j'avais son âge ? demanda t-il innocemment en lorgnant sur son frère.

- Encore plus petit, lui répondit Lily en souriant à ce souvenir.

- Vraiment ? Mais… je suis grand maintenant !

- Oh oui, tu es devenu un très grand garçon, mon grand garçon. D'ailleurs si tu continues de grandir ainsi, tu finiras par me dépasser, et tu devras partir de la maison parce que tu seras devenu trop grand pour rester vivre ici.

Son fils la regarda avec surprise alors que ses yeux se mirent soudainement à briller. Comme un signal, ses bras entourèrent le corps de Lily alors qu'il avait niché sa tête au niveau de sa poitrine pour masquer sa figure. Sa réaction la surprit, mais elle comprit rapidement ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état.

- Non maman, je veux pas partir ! Je veux rester avec toi pour toujours ! Je veux plus être un grand !

- Allons donc, mon chéri ! Tout le monde vieillit un jour ! Mais maman sera toujours là pour toi, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

Harry acquiesça mollement sans desserrer son emprise sur elle à la grande joie de Lily qui put tout à loisir le câliner. Tous deux restèrent plusieurs minutes dans un silence réconfortant, éclairés simplement par la faible luminosité des bougies accrochées aux murs, appréciant la présence de l'autre à ses côtés.

- Maman ? s'enquit timidement Harry pour briser le silence.

- Oui Harry.

- Pourquoi papa ne veut plus passer du temps avec moi ?

Bien qu'elle essaya de ne rien laisser paraitre, la question d'Harry eut pour conséquence directe de la faire raidir aussitôt alors que son visage s'assombrit. Comment dire à son fils que son père passait moins de temps avec lui parce qu'à ses yeux, il ne correspondait pas à l'image parfaite que s'était imaginé James de lui ? Peut être même ne le comprendrait-il même pas.

- Ton père est… très occupé actuellement. Il doit travailler sur certains projets ne concernant que les grandes personnes, inventa t-elle précipitamment.

- Pourtant il a beaucoup de temps à consacrer à Matthew lorsqu'il n'a rien d'autre à faire. Il ne m'aime plus ?

- Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion Harry, dit-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Ton papa t'aime tout autant que ton frère et peut être même plus.

- Est-ce que ça fait mal ? dit-il soudainement.

- Pardon ?

- Quand la cigogne a mit le bébé dans ton ventre, est-ce que tu as eu mal ?

Sur le coup, Lily manqua d'éclater de rire devant la question si innocente de son fils. Sa capacité à changer de sujet de conversation l'étonnait parfois. Baissant légèrement les yeux, elle remarqua qu'Harry observait attentivement son ventre arrondi tout en traçant avec ses petits doigts des cercles sur le tissu de sa robe comme si il souhaitait pouvoir toucher le petit être qui grandissait peu à peu dans son ventre. Mais mieux valait ne pas lui apprendre comment faire des bébés à un âge aussi jeune.

- Pas vraiment, avoua t-elle en lui souriant tendrement. Elle le fait la nuit pour ne pas réveiller maman !

- Et papa, il dit rien ?

- Non, parce que le marchand de sable vient déposer du sable sur papa et maman pour qu'ils ne se réveillent pas !

- Ils travaillent ensemble ! ça alors !

Cette petite discussion avait au moins le mérite de lui faire oublier pour un temps tous les soucis qui pesaient dans sa conscience, et en particulier celui concernant ses deux enfants. L'homme responsable de toutes ces horreurs en avait après eux depuis qu'il avait pris connaissance d'une prophétie annonçant qu'un jeune garçon né à la fin du mois de Juillet serait capable de le vaincre. Elle et James, en suivant les conseils de Dumbledore qui fut non seulement leur directeur à Poudlard mais également le chef des forces opposées à Voldemort, avait décidé de se cacher de lui et de ses sbires en se protégeant du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. La maison en elle-même était comme nous l'avons déjà dit, à l'écart de toute civilisation, mais afin de mieux garantir la sécurité de la petite famille, James, ainsi que certains de leurs amis de confiance, avaient mis en place plusieurs sortilèges de protection, permettant ainsi de rendre le manoir Potter comme étant l'un des endroits les plus sûrs au monde. Harry se doutait bien évidemment qu'il se passait quelque chose autour d'eux, surtout lorsqu'on lui interdisait constamment de sortir des limites de la propriété, mais il n'en connaissait pas la raison. Tout juste était-il capable de se remémorer les derniers crimes commis par le seigneur des ténèbres, mais ce genre d'information ne l'intéressait pas vraiment, surtout à son âge. Le fait de le garder dans l'ignorance n'était peut être pas une bonne chose en fin de compte. Comment réagirait-il s'il se retrouvait un beau jour face à Voldemort sans se douter que celui-ci en avait après lui et son frère ? Merlin, il ne savait même pas à quoi il ressemblait ! Peut être devrait-elle lui en parler mais tout en essayant de minimiser un peu les choses. Aussi prit-elle son courage à deux mains et énonça à son fils ce qui allait changer sa vie à jamais.

- Harry, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais te dire. Tu vois, ton frère et toi êtes… comment dire… des garçons très spéciaux.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Tu sais qu'il y a un méchant monsieur qui fait du mal à beaucoup de gens, n'est-ce pas ? Et que c'est pour ça que papa et maman sont obligés de se cacher de lui ? Hé bien, l'un de vous deux sera capable quand il sera devenu plus âgé de faire disparaitre le méchant monsieur grâce à un pouvoir qu'il ne possède pas.

- Le faire disparaitre ? Tu veux dire le tuer ? Mais… n'est-ce pas mal de tuer quelqu'un ?

- Non, parce que ce méchant est en fait un vilain monstre, et dans toutes les histoires, les monstres doivent être éliminés pour que les gens soient en paix, tu comprends ?

- Oui. Mais comment on peut savoir si ce sera moi ou Matthew ?

- Il y a une vieille légende qui raconte que celui qui pourra le vaincre possède un pouvoir qu'il ne possède pas. Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit, mais ce pouvoir, toi ou Matthew l'avez au fond de vous.

Dans son esprit, il était plus probable que ce soit Harry qui soit en mesure de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres. Une petite vérification pendant une après-midi lui avait permis de remarquer que le noyau magique de son fils ainé était étonnamment développé pour son âge. D'ailleurs il commençait déjà à faire de la magie accidentelle, alors que généralement ce genre de phénomène n'arrivait qu'aux alentours de sept ou huit ans. A l'inverse, celui de Matthew était on ne peut plus normal pour son âge, voir même légèrement en deçà. Peut être que la grossesse difficile qu'elle avait subit y était pour quelque chose, mais il était clair à ses yeux que son fils cadet n'était pas au même niveau qu'Harry d'un point de vue magique. Mais le pouvoir que Lord Voldemort ignore concernait peut être autre chose…

- J'aimerais que tu me fasses une promesse, Harry. J'aimerais que tu me promettes que quoiqu'il arrive, si jamais ton frère est le garçon qui détruira définitivement le méchant monsieur, tu protèges Matthew de tous les dangers qui se présenteraient sur son chemin et que tu le défendes comme si ta vie en dépendait. Maman et papa ne seront pas toujours là pour veiller sur lui, mais avec toi, je suis certaine qu'il sera en sécurité.

- Je te le promets, maman. Et je protègerai aussi mon autre petit frère ou ma petite sœur dès qu'elle sortira de ton ventre ! C'est mon rôle !

Lily lui sourit tendrement et lui ébouriffa les cheveux dans un geste qui se voulait amical, mais surtout légèrement provocateur. James avait pour habitude de décoiffer volontairement ses cheveux en passant à plusieurs reprises au cours de la journée la main sur eux pour se donner l'impression d'avoir volé avec son balai magique. Harry lui essaya à l'inverse de discipliner sa tignasse brune en coiffant pendant de longues minutes ses cheveux et en appliquant sur eux diverses remèdes sensés les aplatir avec bien des difficultés. Même pour leur aspect physique, père et fils divergeaient dans leurs opinions. Si seulement il n'y aurait que ça à l'avenir…

- Maman ! s'énerva Harry en repoussant sa main.

- Je pense qu'il est tard maintenant, Harry. Tu devrais être couché depuis longtemps maintenant. Veux-tu que je te lise une autre histoire avant de dormir ?

- J'aimerais beaucoup ! chuchota t-il joyeusement.

- Hé bien, allons-y dans ce…

BOOM.

La maison fut brusquement secouée par une violente explosion provenant de l'étage du dessous. Harry et sa mère sursautèrent dès l'instant où les murs tremblèrent et se mirent aussitôt sur leurs pieds. Matthew lui s'était réveillé au bruit causé par la déflagration et, n'aimant de toute évidence pas être réveillé aussi brutalement, se mit à pleurer fortement. Lily se précipita immédiatement sur lui pour le calmer, mais elle-même était dans tous ses états. Elle se tournait dans tous les sens d'un air alarmé, regardant à plusieurs reprises par delà la fenêtre de la chambre pour essayer de voir si quelqu'un se trouvait à l'extérieur en se murmurant à elle-même des propos qu'Harry ne pouvait entendre. Lui-même ne comprenait pas la raison pour laquelle sa mère était aussi paniquée, mais la voir dans cet état là le stressait également.

- Mon Dieu, c'est un cauchemar ! Dites-moi que ce n'est pas possible !

Comme pour répondre à sa question, la voix de son mari lui parvint aux oreilles depuis le rez-de-chaussée, mais ses paroles n'étaient pas réconfortantes.

- LILY ! C'EST LUI ! PARS, PRENDS LES ENFANTS AVEC TOI ! JE VAIS ESSAYER DE LE RETENIR !

Un rire froid et sans une once de chaleur accompagna ses paroles alors que le sang d'Harry se glaça aussitôt en entendant ces gloussements aigus. Il ne reconnaissait pas la voix de son propriétaire, mais l'homme ne devait certainement pas être une personne très agréable. Son impression se confirma lorsque sa mère ferma brusquement la porte de la chambre après avoir remis son petit frère dans son lit.

- Maman ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe !?

- Harry, reste avec ton petit frère ! s'écria t-elle tandis qu'elle poussait une commode contre la porte d'entrée.

- Mais maman…

- Harry ! Ne discute pas ! Rappelle-toi la promesse que tu m'as faite !

Son fils obéit docilement en comprenant enfin que sa mère ne plaisantait pas et qu'un possible danger planait au dessus d'eux. Il s'approcha rapidement du lit de son petit frère qui continuait de pleurer bruyamment en se tenant aux barreaux de sa pépinière et tenta vainement de le calmer en lui caressant le sommet du crane.

- Là, ça va aller Matt'. Maman va nous protéger, tu vas voir !

Une seconde explosion eut lieu juste en dessous d'eux, suivit d'un choc lourd contre ce qui semblait être un meuble. Le ricanement de tout à l'heure reprit de plus belle accompagné par le grincement des marches d'escalier que quelqu'un commençait à monter.

- Pourquoi n'ai-je pas prit ma baguette… Merlin ! Que quelqu'un nous vienne en aide !

- Personne ne peut vous entendre, Lily Potter, déclara moqueusement une voix inconnue pour Harry. Personne ne vous entendra crier lorsque je m'en serai pris à votre petite famille. Personne ne vous entendra gémir lorsque les cadavres de vos deux fils baigneront dans leur sang.

Les pas se stoppèrent finalement juste en face de la porte de la chambre à la grande horreur de Lily qui s'était précipitée vers ses deux fils dans une vaine tentative pour leur servir peut être de bouclier. La poignée de la porte tourna dans le vide, mais l'individu souhaitant entrer ne semblait pas le moins du monde en colère face à cet obstacle. Au contraire, il ricana de nouveau.

- Vos défenses sont dérisoires, Lady Potter. Les baguettes magiques sont vraiment fascinantes, vous ne croyez pas ? D'un simple geste, je pourrais ouvrir cette porte, comme ceci.

Le verrou de la porte émit aussitôt un bruit sonore signalant que la porte était désormais ouverte, mais les meubles apposées devant elle empêchèrent l'intrus de pouvoir entrer.

- Allons Lily, ce n'est plus de votre âge de s'amuser à empiler des objets. Que diriez-vous si nous les remettions à leur place ?

- Allez-vous-en !

La commode se mit brusquement à flotter dans les airs, avant d'être littéralement catapulté sur le mur opposé à la porte. Le bruit fit redoubler les pleurs de Matthew alors qu'Harry qui commençait à paniquer se serra contre sa mère en tremblant de peur. La table de chevet prit rapidement le même chemin que la commode, ainsi que deux fauteuils et une table qui finirent en milles morceaux. La porte s'ouvrit finalement, et c'est une vision cauchemardesque que put voir Harry. L'homme debout devant eux était grand et très mince. Il portait une longue robe noire lui arrivant jusqu'aux orteils et une cape épaisse de la même couleur. Mais la particularité de cet homme était le fait qu'il était dépourvu de nez et que ses yeux étaient d'un rouge flamboyant. Sa peau blanche semblait par endroit écailleuse comme les reptiles, et ses mains aux doigts infiniment longs ressemblaient à deux araignées géantes. Le regard du nouvel arrivant était le pire qu'il n'ait jamais vu jusqu'à présent, d'autant plus que l'expression amusée qu'il affichait n'augurait rien de bon.

- J'ai tendance à préférer converser avec les gens autrement qu'à travers une porte, voyez-vous ? dit-il calmement en entrant dans la pièce. Peut être est-ce une pratique courante chez les Sang-De-Bourbe de laisser leurs invités sur le pas de la porte ?

- Par pitié, laissez-nous tranquille ! Ne leur faites pas de mal…

- Vous êtes plutôt du genre à aller droit au but apparemment. Vous savez de toute évidence pourquoi je suis ici.

Lily se contenta de resserrer son étreinte sur Harry tout en posant son autre main sur la tête de son autre fils en essayant de cette manière de le calmer. Mais Matthew continuait de s'époumoner de plus belle, au grand agacement évident de l'homme qui fusilla du regard le bambin.

- Poussez-vous maintenant, et je vous promets qu'il ne vous arrivera rien ! lui ordonna t-il sèchement.

- Pas mes fils, par pitié, épargnez-les ! Tuez-moi à leur place, je vous en supplie !

- Poussez-vous ! Ceci sera ma seule clémence envers vous ! Écartez-vous d'eux ou je vais vous torturer sous leurs yeux innocents ! Lord Voldemort n'accorde sa grâce qu'en de très rares occasions !

- Ayez pitié, prenez-moi à leur place ! s'écriait Lily sans faire attention à ce que son ennemi lui disait.

- Tempis pour vous. Je vais devoir employer la manière forte dans ce cas.

Il sortit rapidement de la poche de sa robe un long tube en bois qu'il pointa sur elle. A son extrémité, des étincelles rouges flamboyantes s'échappaient et brulaient le tapis lorsqu'elles s'écrasaient dessus. Lily en voyant ce spectacle, serra encore plus fort contre elle son fils ainé tout en se déplaçant devant Matthew pour lui servir de bouclier.

- Stupefix !

Une lueur rougeâtre s'échappa aussitôt de la baguette magique et fondit sur elle sans crier garde. Le maléfice l'atteignit en pleine poitrine et l'envoya après un vol plané de plusieurs mètres percuter lourdement le mur juste derrière le lit de son fils. Harry hurla face à ce spectacle et essaya vainement de se précipiter vers elle, mais son instinct lui disait qu'il valait mieux protéger son petit frère inconscient du danger.

- Une bonne chose de faite, commenta presque avec amusement Voldemort en tournant son attention vers les deux plus jeunes occupants de la pièce. Maintenant c'est à votre tour. Par lequel vais-je commencer ?

Il se mit à jouer avec sa baguette en pointant tour à tour les deux enfants comme si il essayait de déterminer lequel serait une cible parfaite. Prenant exemple sur sa mère, Harry se posta vaillamment devant la silhouette de son petit frère, et bien que tiraillé par la peur, il défia du regard le sorcier face à lui.

- Je vous interdis de faire du mal à Matthew !

- Ooooh, en voilà du courage, jeune homme. J'apprécie cette qualité chez mes serviteurs, bien que la plupart ne soit que des trouillards et des envieux. Ne voudrais-tu pas te joindre à moi ? Nous pourrions faire de grandes choses ensembles…

- Vous avez fait du mal à ma maman ! Vous êtes méchants ! Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec vous !

- Comme tu voudras, espèce de petit avorton. Ton frère sera le premier à subir le châtiment qu'il mérite pour avoir refusé mon offre.

Le mage noir disparut subitement dans un nuage de fumée noire, ne laissant derrière lui rien d'autre que du vide. Harry se demanda l'espace d'un instant si celui-ci n'avait pas abandonné la partie, mais préféra rester sur ses gardes en regardant attentivement chaque recoin de la pièce. C'est avec horreur qu'il le repéra finalement près du tas de meubles brisés alors qu'il pointait sa baguette magique directement sur Matthew dans un angle totalement à découvert.

- Avada Kedavra !

Le sortilège de couleur verte s'échappa du morceau de bois et se dirigea très rapidement vers sa cible sous les yeux horrifiés d'Harry.

« J'aimerais que tu me fasses une promesse, Harry. J'aimerais que tu me promettes que quoiqu'il arrive, si jamais ton frère est le garçon qui détruira définitivement le méchant monsieur, tu protèges Matthew de tous les dangers qui se présenteraient sur son chemin et que tu le défendes comme si ta vie en dépendait. »

La voix de sa mère se répercutait en écho dans sa tête alors qu'il courrait comme un damné pour se poster entre son frère et le maléfice mortel. Se résignant à la mort, il ferma les yeux, attendant que celle-ci ne s'abatte sur lui et ne lui fasse quitter ce monde. Mais étrangement, un sentiment de puissance sembla émaner de lui alors que dans son subconscient, une lumière blanche très vive fit son apparition et l'enveloppait peu à peu. Il n'eut pas besoin de savoir que le maléfice l'avait atteint lorsqu'il sentit brusquement une douleur atroce au niveau de son front, mais la douleur était toujours présente même après cela. Il se sentit être violemment catapulté en arrière alors qu'un cri terrifiant lui vrillait les tympans, avant qu'il ne percute à son tour un meuble miraculeusement épargné par l'attaque. Le choc fut si violent que celui-ci explosa en morceau et le recouvrit de la tête au pied de débris de bois. Lui-même fut assommé sur le coup, sans se douter qu'il venait en quelques secondes seulement de repousser le maléfice mortel de Voldemort et de détruire son enveloppe corporelle par la même occasion. Tout ce qui resta du mage noir fut un amas de tissu à l'endroit où il se trouvait auparavant ainsi que sa baguette magique, mais en dehors de ça, aucun signe dans la pièce ne permit de savoir ce qu'il était advenu de son corps. La chambre redevint aussitôt calme, pas même troublé par les cris de Matthew qui avait également été blessé dans l'attaque et se retrouvait inconscient au beau milieu des restes de son lit. Une plaie béante de laquelle suintait une importante quantité de sang lui traversait l'estomac, et un mince filet d'hémoglobine s'écoulait du haut de son crâne, sans doute suite à un morceau de bois l'ayant frappé suffisamment fort pour l'assommer net.

Le manoir redevint après cela étrangement calme, bien loin de l'activité ayant eu lieu quelques minutes plus tôt, mais deux « Pop » provenant de l'extérieur brisèrent cet instant de silence. Deux hommes venaient de faire leur apparition sur la pelouse du manoir Potter et regardaient d'un air inquiet l'entrée de la demeure où la porte pendait lamentablement sur ses gonds.

- C'est mauvais signe…, marmonnait le plus âgé des deux, un vieil homme ressemblant à un mage à la barbe blanche lui arrivant jusqu'au bassin et portant une robe violette épaisse lui tombant jusqu'au pied. Les sortilèges d'anti-transplanage ont été annulés…

Mais son compagnon s'était déjà élancé vers le manoir. Sirius Black, puisqu'il s'agissait de lui, était d'ordinaire un homme extrêmement joyeux et toujours partant pour de nouvelles aventures, le plus souvent se terminant dans les bordels londoniens. Il faut dire que sa physionomie ne laissait personne indifférent, aussi bien chez les femmes que les hommes. Mais ce soir, une expression inquiète s'affichait sur son visage, chose qui ne lui était pas coutumière. Mais le simple fait de voir l'entrée de la maison soufflée par un sortilège d'explosion le mit dans tous ses états. C'est avec angoisse qu'il pénétra à l'intérieur, et la scène qu'il eut sous les yeux faillit lui faire perdre connaissance. Reposant sur les premières marches de l'escalier, le corps immobile de James fut la première chose qu'il vit. Un mince filet de sang s'écoulait lentement de sa bouche alors que ses lunettes pendaient misérablement de travers.

- James ! Merde !

Sirius s'accroupit aussitôt près de lui, s'attendant au pire. Mais à sa plus grande satisfaction, il put sentir le pouls de son ami en tâtant fébrilement sa poitrine, même si sa respiration semblait légèrement difficile.

- Satané Cornedrue, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! Enervatum !

Le sortilège redonna rapidement conscience à James qui papillonna quelques instants des yeux avant de gémir en essayant de se mettre en position assise.

- Ma tête… J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait une chute de balai d'au moins trente mètres…, marmonna t-il en se massant le haut du crâne.

- James, que s'est t-il passé ? Où sont Lily et vos enfants ? lui demanda le vieil homme en arrivant à son tour dans le manoir.

- Les enfants ? Que voulez-vous dire Dumbledore ? Les enfants sont au lit et Lily…

Il se tut aussitôt en se souvenant des derniers évènements ayant eu lieu chez lui et poussa un gémissement plaintif en se relevant soudainement. Son regard se porta vers le haut de l'escalier qu'il observait d'un air paniqué.

- Merlin ! Voldemort ! Il est venu tout à l'heure ! LILY !

Sans crier garde, il s'élança vers le premier étage, hurlant à plein poumons le prénom de sa femme en espérant qu'elle lui réponde. Mais seul le silence pouvait être perceptible. Il n'eut aucun mal une fois arrivé en haut à trouver l'endroit où était allé le seigneur des ténèbres, et non sans une certaine angoisse, il franchit l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre de son fils en écarquillant les yeux face au désastre de la pièce. Là, au beau milieu des débris de bois et de porcelaine, se trouvait le corps inerte de sa femme qui ne bougeait absolument pas. Cette vision lui arracha quelques larmes alors qu'il s'imaginait déjà le pire pour la vie de Lily et du troisième enfant à naître.

- Lily ! Je t'en supplie, réponds-moi ! Lily !

Sa femme ne semblait pas à vue d'œil en mauvais état, bien que quelques égratignures dû au choc striaient son visage. Posant une main sur sa gorge, il fut tout comme Sirius tout à l'heure, heureux de constater que Lily se portait bien, et après un rapide sortilège de diagnostic sur son corps, il eut la confirmation que son enfant se portait également ocmme un charme, même si le choc pourrait éventuellement lui causer des lésions à l'avenir. Mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis pour l'instant. Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore, accompagné de Sirius, s'était posé auprès de Matthew et l'extirpa de l'amas de bois sous lequel il était prisonnier. Son pyjama était à présent imbibé de sang, mais d'un simple coup de baguette, Dumbledore fit refermer la plaie qu'il avait sur le ventre tout en lançant sur le petit corps qu'il tenait quelques sortilèges informulés.

- Hm… Où suis-je ? marmonna Lily en revenant à elle après un autre « enervatum » de James.

- Dieu merci Lily, tu vas bien ! s'écria son mari en l'enserrant fortement. Et comment va le bébé ?!

- Bien je crois, mais… Oh seigneur !

Tout comme son mari l'avait fait, Lily se releva rapidement en bousculant au passage son mari. Les derniers évènements en date lui revinrent en mémoire, de même que l'attaque de Voldemort dans la chambre, mais elle eu beau regarder partout, il n'était nulle part. Son regard se posa alors sur le corps inconscient de Matthew et, en bonne mère qu'elle était, elle se précipita vers Dumbledore pour vérifier son état. Le geste un peu brusque avec lequel elle lui arracha presque des bras eu comme conséquence de réveiller le bambin qui se mit aussitôt à pleurer.

- Lily, j'aimerais savoir ce qui s'est passé ici, lui demanda calmement le vieil homme tandis qu'elle berçait son fils en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

La jeune femme obtempéra et expliqua en détail ce qui était arrivé depuis l'arrivée de Voldemort au rez-de-chaussée jusqu'au sortilège qu'elle s'était prise en voulant protéger ses enfants. En pensant à eux, elle se maudit immédiatement en remarquant qu'elle avait complètement oublié son fils ainé qui n'était visible nulle part, du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensa avant de voir un bras sortir misérablement d'un autre tas de bois au fond de la chambre.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Harry !

Elle fit alors un geste qui en cette soirée fut totalement anodin, mais qui en vérité changea bien des choses pour l'avenir : Elle tendit son plus jeune fils à Dumbledore qui ne se fit pas prier pour le récupérer afin de relancer quelques sortilèges sur lui tandis qu'elle se précipita vers Harry qu'elle sortit avec difficulté de l'ancienne commode. Le vieux mage lui se désintéressait totalement de ce qu'elle faisait et préférait se concentrer sur la dernière découverte qu'il venait de faire concernant Matthew. Le simple fait de trouver le corps de ce petit garçon près du tas de chiffon noir faisant office de robe pour Voldemort était en soit déjà très étrange, mis les résidus de magie noire qu'il sentait autour de lui le troublèrent bien plus qu'il ne l'admettrait. La cicatrice qu'il avait maintenant sur son abdomen elle-même laissait échapper des réminiscences de magie.

- Oh Harry, je suis tellement désolé mon bébé, sanglotait Lily en berçant son fils toujours inconscient. Sirius, donne-moi ta baguette !

- Pourquoi faire ? s'étonna le meilleur ami de James.

- Pour le réanimer, imbécile !

Sirius accepta et lui tendit sa baguette magique tout en se postant également à côté d'elle pour vérifier également l'état de santé du fils ainé de James.

- Vous croyez que Voldemort est toujours là ? se demanda James en pointant sa baguette magique vers chaque coin d'ombre de la pièce en s'attendant peut être à ce qu'il apparaisse soudainement.

- Je ne crois pas, à moins que la nudité soit devenue un nouveau penchant chez lui.

- Que voulez-vous dire, professeur Dumbledore ?

Le vieil homme se contenta de secouer légèrement sa baguette magique en faisant flotter en la robe noire du seigneur des ténèbres.

- James, vous souvenez vous de la prophétie que je vous ai mentionné il y a quelques temps ? Celle concernant un jeune enfant né à la fin du mois de Juillet qui pourra vaincre Voldemort ?

- Oui, et alors ? Vous croyez qu'elle vient de se réaliser ?

- Je pense effectivement ne pas me tromper en affirmant que le garçon que le seigneur des ténèbres a marqué comme son égal se trouve dans mes bras.

Un gros blanc accompagna ses paroles alors que les deux autres hommes regardèrent Dumbledore comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser. Pour un peu, leurs yeux pouvaient facilement se confondre avec des billes tellement ils étaient écarquillés. Un petit garçon de un an seulement, capable de vaincre le plus terrible mage noir du siècle ? L'idée était en soit complètement ridicule, mais Dumbledore ne donnait pas l'impression d'être idiot, et jusqu'à présent, toutes ses décisions et intuitions s'étaient révélées justes.

- Matthew ? Vaincre Voldemort ? Vous êtes sur, professeur ? lui demanda presque timidement James.

- J'ai lancé quelques sortilèges sur lui, et j'ai pu trouver beaucoup de traces de magie noire, notamment autour de la blessure qu'il avait sur le ventre. Je pense que ce doit être là que Voldemort a tenté d'assassiner votre fils, mais il semblerait que son attaque ait échoué pour une raison qui m'échappe. Vous pouvez voir également que sa baguette et sa robe se trouvaient juste à côté de lui lorsque nous l'avons trouvé. Par ailleurs j'ai également remarqué une importante quantité de magie entourant son noyau. Peut être que du fait d'une émotion intense ou à l'approche d'un danger mortel, celle-ci s'est manifestée et à ainsi pu le protéger du sort de Voldemort. Toujours est-il que Voldemort a apparemment disparu et que nous le devons à ce jeune homme.

James regardait à présent son fils cadet comme si il était la huitième merveille du monde. Sa chair et son sang venait de vaincre un mage noir à seulement un an ! Les explications de Dumbledore lui semblaient convaincantes et pleines de bon sens soudainement. Lily elle n'avait strictement rien écouté des paroles du vieux sage et continuait de dorloter Harry qui avait à présent reprit connaissance et semblait extrêmement fatigué. Toute la magie qu'il avait utilisée inconsciemment pour protéger son frère l'avait vidé de toutes ses forces. Dumbledore lui continuait d'observer le bambin s'époumonant dans ses bras en songeant que désormais, un petit garçon possédant des pouvoirs hors normes venait d'apparaitre, et qu'avec son appui, il pourrait vaincre définitivement Lord Voldemort. Le seigneur des ténèbres n'était pas mort, il en était sur, mais les forces étaient à présent rééquilibrées. Que pouvait faire un homme comme lui face à un adversaire possédant un pouvoir qu'il ne connaissait pas ? Lui-même eut beau chercher pendant de longues minutes, il ne parvint pas à trouver ce qui différenciait Matthew de Voldemort, mais il pensa que ce pouvoir n'était tout simplement pas visible grâce à quelques sortilèges. Il est fort dommage qu'il ait si peu prêté attention à Harry, autrement il aurait également remarqué les résidus de magie noire présents sur son corps en quantité supérieure que sur celui de Matthew. Il est fort regrettable également qu'il ait oublié que chaque sortilège laissait derrière lui des résidus de magie, et que le fait d'en trouver sur un enfant de un an ne signifiait pas qu'il avait été atteint par un sortilège, et que par conséquent, un mage noir ne l'avait pas marqué comme son égal. Enfin, sa plus grande erreur fut d'oublier la différence entre les noyaux magiques des frères, autrement, il aurait pu remarquer l'étonnante baisse de puissance à l'intérieur d'Harry et aurait pu assimiler cela à ce pouvoir inconnu. Bref, Dumbledore fit cette soirée bien des erreurs, mais toutes eurent des répercussions sur la vie d'un pauvre petit garçon de trois ans qui n'avait rien demandé. La vie d'Harry prit un tournant radical cette nuit là, mais pas forcément en bien.


	2. II) Le cadeau de James

**Salut ! Tout d'abord un grand merci pour les nombreuses reviews laissées, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer ^^.****  
****Sinon Uhm pour l'instant l'histoire ne donne pas vraiment l'impression de se situer à la fin du XVIIIème siècle, mais vous verrez par la suite comment les choses évoluent. Ce nouveau chapitre m'a par ailleurs donné beaucoup de mal, surtout le début que j'ai recommencé entièrement (3000 mots supprimés hier entre autre).****  
****Comme quelqu'un me l'a demandé, je vais essayer de faire des paragraphes plus courts… C'est vrai que lire des pavés n'est pas toujours agréable.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

Harry ne savait pas ce qui pouvait bien le rendre si maussade aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pourtant pas tous les jours que l'on fêtait ses cinq ans, mais contrairement à la plupart des enfants de son âge, cette journée spéciale suscitait moins d'enthousiasme chez lui qu'auparavant. Son dernier anniversaire avait déjà été en lui-même assez pénible, et celui là s'annonçait encore bien pire. La faute en revenait non pas au temps qu'il faisait à l'extérieur de la maison, mais tout simplement à son frère bien qu'involontairement, et à son père en particulier.

S'il y a encore deux ans, père et fils s'entendaient relativement bien, depuis cette soirée d'halloween, l'attitude de James envers lui avait radicalement changé. La destruction supposée de Voldemort par Matthew avait comme brisé la faible relation existante entre eux. Son père, depuis les dires de Dumbledore, s'était mis à clamer haut et fort ô combien son fils cadet était merveilleux, en ignorant royalement la présence d'Harry. Dès le lendemain de cette triste soirée, James avait entrepris avec l'appui de Dumbledore d'annoncer à tous le monde sorcier que Matthew avait vaincu à lui seul et à seulement un an le plus grand mage noir existant sur Terre.

Les journaux relatèrent longuement cette information, et en un rien de temps, les Potter firent la une de la presse, aussi bien britannique qu'étrangère. La soudaine popularité de son fils semblait lui être monté à la tête, et d'ailleurs, sa tête déjà volumineuse par son égo surdimensionné allait bientôt finir par imploser selon les propres dires de Lily. Peut être était-ce pour cette raison que James voulait donner l'image d'une famille parfaite pour les journalistes, en s'affichant continuellement en compagnie de sa femme et de son fils cadet dans tous les endroits publics possibles, au grand désarroi de son épouse qui n'était vraiment pas une femme aimant être harcelée partout où elle allait.

James oubliait cependant un détail dans son plan : Harry. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait à ses yeux sauf Matthew, et le reste n'était pour lui que superflu. Harry ne pouvant lui donner ce qu'il voulait, entre autre de la renommée, il l'ignora tout bonnement et ce durant une longue période. Même la naissance de Rosalyn Potter, la petite sœur d'Harry et Matthew, fut presque invisible pour lui. Un comble. Son attitude peinait énormément Lily qui lui reprochait très souvent son manque d'attention envers ses deux autres enfants, ce à quoi rétorquait James en lui disant faire simplement ce que Dumbledore lui demandait de faire : Entourer d'amour Matthew. L'amour. Voilà la théorie du vieux fou pouvant expliquer comment ce petit garçon d'un an avait vaincu Voldemort.

« Comment l'amour peut-il vaincre un sorcier ? Comment un simple sentiment peut permettre de lutter contre un adversaire ? L'amour n'est qu'une émotion, pas un pouvoir ! »

Malgré ses doutes, Lily ne parvint pas à faire entendre raison à Dumbledore et James. D'ailleurs Dumbledore rétorquait à cela que l'amour pouvait permettre de créer de fortes barrières protectrices issues d'une très ancienne magie.

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi la haine ne le permettrait pas ? C'est une émotion encore plus vive que l'amour ! Si l'on en croit vos dires, Dumbledore, chaque émotion pourrait permettre de se prémunir des mauvais sorts si elle est suffisamment forte ! »

Ce à quoi rétorquait une nouvelle fois Dumbledore en faisant preuve d'un machisme déraisonné :

« Ce genre de discussion ne concerne nullement les femmes. C'est un sujet bien trop compliqué pour vous. Maintenant, faites ce que je vous ai dit, et vous verrez que le pouvoir de Matthew ne fera que se renforcer. »

Quel pouvoir ? Faisait-il mention de la soudaine apparition de magie autour du noyau de son fils cadet comme il l'avait découvert, et qui avait tout aussi soudainement disparu quelques jours plus tard ? Quelle blague. Et dire qu'il mettait cette brusque disparition sur le compte du manque d'amour de Lily envers son fils. Parfois Lily se demandait si ce vieillard ne devrait pas songer à prendre sa retraite au lieu de dire des inepties pareilles.

Le seul point positif à cette affaire fut que les disciples de Voldemort se firent dès cette soirée là discret, quand ils n'étaient pas tout simplement arrêtés. Peter Pettigrow en particulier, fut arrêté dès le lendemain par un groupe de sorciers du ministère de la magie en compagnie de Remus Lupin, le parrain d'Harry. L'homme, un petit homme aux cheveux sales et à la petite silhouette grassouillette, avait été le gardien du secret des Potter, celui qui permettait à cette famille de vivre en toute quiétude grâce au sortilège de fidélitas instauré entre lui et les Potter. Mais ce que personne n'aurait imaginé, c'est que ce petit homme puisse être en vérité un serviteur du seigneur des ténèbres et trahir celui qui avait été un de ses amis à l'école. Cependant, s'il souhaitait bien se faire voir de son maitre et de ses disciples, il déchanta rapidement. Non seulement son maitre fut vaincu, mais en plus de cela ce fut lui qui le mena à sa perte. Autant dire que sa vie risquait de devenir un véritable calvaire. Il accueillit d'ailleurs son arrestation avec un léger soulagement, soulagement de courte durée en pensant à la prison d'Azkaban dans laquelle il finirait probablement ses jours. Le traitre jugé et condamné, la vie pouvait reprendre son cours, mais elle fut loin d'être le long fleuve tranquille que pouvait imaginer Harry.

De l'indifférence de son père, il passa rapidement à une haine grandissante de sa part envers lui, le plus souvent causé par les disputes entre lui et Lily au sujet de son comportement vis-à-vis de lui et de Rosalyn. La première gifle lui fut notamment assénée quelques mois à peine plus tard, alors qu'Harry avait malencontreusement cassé un des jouets de Matthew en marchant dessus. Depuis lors, James prenait grand soin de lui administrer une correction pour tout et n'importe quoi, le plus souvent lorsque Lily ou même ses parents n'étaient pas là pour lui hurler dessus.

« C'est avec mes poings que je finirai par t'apprendre où est ta place » le menaçait-il bien souvent.

Sa petite sœur ne subissait pas ce genre de correction, encore heureux. James était un père très peu présent pour elle et ne lui accordait en vérité que quelques minutes seulement par jour de son temps. Le reste de la journée était consacrée en grande partie à son deuxième fils dont il ne tarissait jamais d'éloges. Même les anniversaires devinrent un calvaire suite à cela : James étant le gestionnaire des comptes Potter portant son nom, il achetait une véritable montagne de cadeaux à Matthew, alors qu'Harry lui n'en reçu que trois l'an passé : De sa mère, de son parrain et de ses grand parents.

C'est en partie pour cela qu'Harry redoutait légèrement cette nouvelle fête d'anniversaire. La déception de voir les maigres présents qu'il aurait en comparaison avec ce que Matthew obtiendrait le mettrait bien malgré lui en colère. Il était jaloux, il ne le cachait pas, et après tout, il y avait de quoi. Finissant de nouer ses chaussures, il contempla quelques secondes son visage dans le miroir de la coiffeuse de sa chambre, ce visage qu'il détestait tant. Il voyait là une réplique plus jeune de James, ses cheveux ébouriffés, son long nez, son menton carré, et surtout ses lunettes. Merlin qu'il haïssait son reflet. Même la cicatrice qu'il avait héritée de cette triste soirée d'Halloween le dégoutait, comme un souvenir du soir où sa vie avait pris un mauvais tournant.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de ressasser les mauvais souvenirs Harry…, marmonna t-il pour lui-même.

- Encore en train de parler tout seul, mon chéri ? lui demanda sa mère dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Celle-ci portait une robe plutôt ample du même vert que ses yeux, le genre de vêtement que les grandes dames dans les cours royales européennes avaient l'habitude de mettre à longueur de temps, sauf que Lily détestait cela et n'en portait que rarement. Dans ses mains, un petit cadeau emballé certainement pour lui qu'il fit mine de ne pas voir.

- Désolé, s'excusa t-il platement, je maudissais ces chaussures qui me serrent trop les pieds.

- Il serait peut être temps d'aller faire un tour sur le chemin de Traverse dans ce cas, dit-elle avec amusement en venant s'asseoir sur son lit juste à côté de lui. Bon anniversaire, chéri.

- Merci M'man, dit-il avant qu'elle ne le serre contre elle à l'en étouffer.

- Tu grandis tellement vite, marmonna t-elle pour elle-même, les yeux dans le vague.

- Maman, j'étouffe !

Lily se rendit compte que mettre la tête de son fils contre son corset n'était pas être pas une très bonne idée. Aussi se dépêcha t-elle de relâcher son fils en s'excusant pour la gêne occasionnée.

- Voici ton cadeau, dit-elle gentiment en lui tendant le présent. Tu l'ouvriras ce soir, d'accord ? Pour l'instant nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça, les invités ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Remus m'a laissé le sien hier car il ne pourra pas venir aujourd'hui.

- à cause de la pleine lune ? demanda t-il avec un léger soupçon de déception.

- Entre autre, oui. Je l'ai mis dans ma chambre au dessus de l'armoire. Je te le donnerai plus tard. Bien, et si on descendait maintenant ?

Harry acquiesça et, passant une dernière fois sa main dans ses cheveux pour essayer de les aplatir, il accompagna tel un gentleman sa mère jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée en lui offrant son bras. Heureusement que l'escalier était suffisamment grand pour deux personnes, autrement ils auraient eu l'air ridicule. En bas des marches les attendaient James et Matthew qui, tout comme Harry, portaient des costumes très distingués, même si comme Harry le nota plus tard, celui de son petit frère semblait à vue d'œil bien plus beau et par conséquent couteux que le sien.

- Tu es superbe, lança James en embrassant tendrement sa femme tout en ignorant royalement son fils ainé.

- Maman ! Maman ! Devine quoi ! Sirius m'a offert un Nimbus 1800 ! Et papa m'a dit qu'il allait commencer les travaux d'un terrain de Quidditch au fond du parc ! Et tu devrais voir le cadeau que m'a fait le professeur Dumbledore ! Une baguette d'entrainement pour jeune sorcier ! Il a réussi à lever l'interdiction d'utiliser la magie sur moi en plaidant ma cause au ministère !

- Matthew ! Nous avions dit que tu ouvrirais tes cadeaux seulement lorsque tous les invités seraient présents ! s'insurgea Lily.

Loin d'être embarrassé, son fils se contenta de sourire narquoisement à Harry, comme pour le narguer de ne pas avoir autant de privilège. Bien que tous les deux étaient frères, Harry pour être honnête avait bien du mal à supporter son petit frère. Hautain, prétentieux, autoritaire, pleurnichard et fourbe, il n'avait pour ainsi dire rien pour plaire. Pourtant tout le monde se prosternait devant lui comme si ils voyaient devant eux le messie en personne. Harry lui voyait surtout un petit crétin pas plus haut que trois pommes et se vantant d'un exploit dont il ne se souvenait même pas. D'ailleurs lui-même n'avait plus aucun souvenir de cette soirée. Dommage dans un sens, cela lui aurait permis de savoir comment cet idiot était parvenu à mettre fin à Voldemort. Si il y avait bien une chose que Matthew ne supportait pas, c'était bien l'indifférence à son égard. C'est pourquoi Harry fit mine de ne pas avoir remarqué son petit sourire mesquin et questionna plutôt sa mère, son père ne lui répondrait de toute façon même pas.

- Où est Rosalyn, maman ?

- Dans le jardin je crois, elle jouait avec les elfes de maison. D'ailleurs je ferai bien d'aller voir comment elle va. A tout à l'heure !

A peine fut-elle éloignée que l'atmosphère changea radicalement autour d'Harry. Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, James l'avait empoigné par le col de sa chemise et plaqué contre le mur sous les yeux amusés de Matthew.

- Enfin seul… Ton petit numéro de fils parfait marche peut être avec ta mère, mais je vois clair dans ton jeu, mon garçon. Maintenant je tiens à te mettre en garde : Si jamais tu oses ne serait-ce que perturber d'une quelconque manière la fête d'anniversaire de Matthew, je te le ferai regretter amèrement, crois moi.

- Dois-je vous rappeler qu'aujourd'hui, nous fêtons aussi mon anniversaire, ou l'avez-vous également oublié comme tout ce qui est en rapport avec moi ? répliqua t-il.

Son moment d'audace lui couta cher, et une baffe plus tard, il lui fut ordonné de se faire invisible en allant au premier étage. Le palier faisait de toute façon un excellent point de vue, et Harry une fois en haut des marches s'assit tranquillement en regardant la pote d'entrée d'où arriverait les dizaines de convives. Les premiers firent leur apparition rapidement et, une fois n'est pas coutume, Dumbledore arriva le premier, dans une de ses habituelles robes excentriques. Aujourd'hui il avait de toute évidence opté pour le jaune canari. Le vieil homme pouvait sembler aux yeux de tous comme un être sympathique à qui l'on devait le respect qui lui était dû, Harry lui n'aimait pas le directeur de Poudlard. Après tout, c'est à cause de lui si Matthew fut décrété comme l'élu d'une prophétie et par conséquent le responsable de la vie qu'il menait actuellement. Devait-il le remercier pour les baffes qu'il s'était pris depuis ce jour là ? Certainement pas. Dumbledore était aux yeux de Matthew l'équivalent d'un grand père, alors que pour lui, ce vieux sénile ne représentait rien sauf un point noir dans son existence. Une accolade amicale de la part de Matthew et une poignée de main offerte par James, le professeur Dumbledore se dirigea d'un pas léger vers le parc derrière le manoir sans doute pour retrouver Lily et pourquoi pas lui reprocher une fois de plus son manque d'affection à l'égard de Matthew. Un autre coup de sonnette cinq minutes plus tard, et Sirius Black fit à son tour son apparition.

- J'espère ne pas être en retard, Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer ! J'ai passé une soirée de rêve, James ! Tu devrais voir toutes les petites catins françaises que l'on peut trouver dans les bas-fonds de Londres ! Merlin, elles ne sont vraiment pas aussi coincées que les anglaises !

Sirius semblait avoir momentanément oublié la présence d'un enfant de trois ans juste à côté de lui, mais sa maladresse était de toute façon incurable. James et lui s'engagèrent aussitôt dans un concours de blagues plus stupides les unes que les autres auquel se mêla son filleul. Intérieurement, Harry était bien heureux d'avoir hérité de Remus comme parrain. Lui au moins ne passait pas son temps à faire le pitre et à donner l'impression d'être aussi mature qu'un enfant de dix ans. Il avait d'autre chat à fouetter après tout, et sa lycanthropie occupait déjà suffisamment son temps comme ça.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrait et se refermait à intervalle régulier, le temps que chaque nouvel invité puisse faire son apparition. James, une fois n'était pas coutume, s'était mis dans l'idée d'accueillir lui-même les nouveaux arrivants en se postant près de la porte pour attendre les coups de sonnettes. Chaque fois que la porte s'ouvrait, un sourire presque trop sincère pour être vrai s'affichait sur son visage, tandis qu'il serrait fermement la main des hommes où baisait élégamment la main des dames. Matthew se tenait à côté de lui, essayant de donner lui aussi l'impression d'être un petit garçon modèle. Ses courbettes répétées avaient beau lui donner l'air complètement ridicule, sa notoriété éclipsait néanmoins ses maladresses, et personne ne lui tint rigueur des nombreuses fois où, en voulant paraitre bien élevé, il faillit accidentellement chuter en s'emmêlant les jambes. Tout le monde préférait s'extasier sur le garçon-qui-vécut et serrer la main de celui qui avait soit disant sauvé le monde des sorciers.

Harry, qui était entre temps descendu en pensant que James ne ferait rien de mal contre lui devant ses invités, se tenait à l'écart des deux autres, debout près de l'escalier et nonchalamment adossé au mur. Chaque fois qu'une personne passait à côté de lui, il la saluait à son tour poliment mais, le plus souvent, personne ne lui répondait. Ce fut tout juste si les sorciers et sorcières le remarquaient. A deux reprises toutefois, des individus plus curieux que les autres lui demandèrent qui il était sans se douter un seul instant qu'il était le fils ainé des Potter. Blessé en son for intérieur par le fait qu'aux yeux du monde magique il n'existait pas, il se contentait de répondre qu'il était un cousin éloigné de Matthew venu pour son anniversaire. Devoir subir un interrogatoire par des gens qui n'en avait strictement rien à faire de lui en leur révélant sa véritable identité ne l'intéressait absolument pas. Son frère avait déjà suffisamment la tête enflée à force de dire à tous à quel point il était merveilleux, il n'avait pas l'intention de devenir comme lui en annonçant être le frère ainé de l'élu.

Aussi se fit-il par la suite le plus discret possible, mais malgré tout, l'effacement dont il faisait preuve fut mis à rude épreuve par l'arrivée d'une nouvelle famille dans le manoir.

Il avait depuis longtemps arrêté de compter les nouveaux entrants, peut-être étaient-ils les cinquantièmes, ou même les centièmes, mais contrairement à la plupart des invités complètement hypocrites s'extasiant sur le petit garçon de trois ans leur ouvrant la porte , eux faisaient dans la sobriété la plus totale. La famille était composée de quatre personnes, un homme, son épouse, et leurs deux filles. Harry ne les avait jamais vus, mais la femme, avec ses magnifiques cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus lui donnait la vague impression d'une vélane, cette sublime créature magique éblouissant les gens par leur beauté. Des femmes comme elle, il n'en croisait pas tous les jours. Sa fille la plus âgée, d'environ trois ans, était son portrait craché jusqu'au plus petit détail. Elle ressemblait encore davantage à un ange dans sa petite robe blanche brodée de dentelles et son sourire étincelant. A son plus grand étonnement, ce sourire radieux lui était adressé. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un remarquait sa présence, et surtout lui souriait aussi gentiment. Il tenta bien maladroitement de répondre à son geste amical, mais son sourire devait paraitre ridicule car la jeune fille éclata de rire.

« Merlin, cette fille est sublime » songea t-il bien malgré lui.

L'autre fille devait avoir le même âge que Rosalyn et avait hérité des cheveux bruns de son père, mais elle aussi était particulièrement belle pour son jeune âge. Lovée dans les bras de sa mère, elle regardait timidement James et Matthew, et écarquilla même les yeux en posant ses yeux sur ce dernier. Harry ne savais pas pourquoi, peut être à cause de la silhouette rondouillarde de son petit frère, mais il manqua d'éclater de rire en voyant l'air de cette petite fille.

- Greengrass, le salua amèrement James en omettant volontairement de l'appeler par son titre, chose qu'il n'avait jusqu'à présent pas encore fait. Quel plaisir de vous voir, vous et votre famille.

- Le plaisir est partagé, lui répondit-il du même ton. J'ai beaucoup apprécié le fait d'avoir été invité par votre épouse à cette… petite fête organisée pour votre fils. Nous ne sommes pas en retard, j'espère ?

- Bien sur que non, vous êtes même pile à l'heure, et…

- Hé ! Je suis là moi ! Il ne faudrait pas m'oublier ! s'insurgea Matthew en perdant patience.

- Oh oui, c'est vrai ! Inutile de vous présenter Matthew Potter, le sauveur de notre monde ! Vous devez surement déjà connaitre l'exploit qu'il est parvenu à accomplir ! Une vraie graine de champion ! se vanta James en ébouriffant les cheveux auburn de son fils.

- Enchanté, Matthew. Je suis le seigneur Greengrass, et voici…

- Je sais qui vous êtes, l'interrompit-il brusquement. Vous vous êtes déjà présenté à mon père…

Harry souffla de dépit en constatant que son frère ne connaissait de toute évidence pas les coutumes des familles nobles, notamment celle où il était d'usage de se présenter à chaque personne.

- Vous êtes un mangemort, non ? demanda t-il avec affront. Mon père m'a dit une fois que vous étiez affilié à eux.

Sa question fit aussitôt rougir de colère Mr Greengrass qui regardait furieusement le petit garçon devant lui comme si il désirait en cet instant le gifler pour son insulte. Néanmoins il se garda bien de le faire et essaya tant bien que mal de garder un certain contrôle sur sa voix.

- Ce ne sont que des vilaines rumeurs propagées par des personnes malhonnêtes. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'aimerais savoir où se trouvent les autres invités ?

- Dans le jardin, lui répondit simplement James. Vous n'avez qu'à suivre ce corridor qui vous mènera directement là-bas.

Sans demander leur reste, le seigneur Greengrass et sa petite famille quitta James et son « adorable » fils pour se diriger vers le parc. Au passage, Harry les salua poliment et, pour une fois, ces derniers lui répondirent tout aussi amicalement. La petite blonde au passage lui fit l'immense honneur de lui faire une révérence, à son plus grand étonnement.

« Se moque t-elle de moi ? » se demanda t-il alors qu'elle disparaissait en compagnie de ses parents par la porte du jardin.

Désireux d'en savoir plus, mais surtout pour ne plus ressentir les auras négatives de son père et de son frère, Harry leur emboita le pas et se retrouva quelques secondes plus tard sous le soleil radieux de Juillet. Le parc, s'étendant sur plusieurs centaines de mètres et n'étant uniquement composé que d'herbe et de quelques arbustes, était noir de monde. Tous ces gens étaient vraiment passés par la porte d'entrée ? Mystère. De là ou il se trouvait, il pouvait voir la montagne de cadeaux de Matthew posée sur l'une des nombreuses tables entourant ce qui semblait être une piste de danse improvisée. Des dizaines de tables rondes étaient également disposées ici ou là dans un ordre précaire, et sur chacune d'elle, des dizaines de plats et de plateaux dans lesquelles se trouvaient des amuse-bouches à la portée de n'importe qui. Il n'eut cependant pas plus de temps pour observer qui serait le premier à succomber aux délicieux mets des elfes de maison car il se fit subitement pousser violemment par Matthew d'un simple coup d'épaule.

- Et voilà le clou du spectacle ! s'exclama James en apparaissant à ses côtés.

Ne perdant pas de temps, tous les deux se plongèrent dans la masse de gens pour engager la conversation et une nouvelle fois venter les prouesses de son fils. Harry lui préféra s'éclipser une nouvelle fois en allant se poster à l'écart de la fête, à proximité de la forêt entourant le domaine sur une souche d'arbre.

« Et dire que c'est mon anniversaire… Je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux » ironisa t-il intérieurement.

La fête battait son plein, et jamais autant de monde ne s'était trouvé dans le jardin du manoir Potter. Les chapeaux les plus extravagants côtoyaient les robes les plus couteuses et voyantes que l'on puisse imaginer. Ici et là, des vieillards discutaient des dernières innovations technologiques et politiques, des femmes exhibaient leurs dernières acquisitions en matière de bijoux et des enfants couraient entre les groupes d'adultes en criant joyeusement.

Au milieu de ce beau monde, Harry se sentait un peu seul. Sa mère devait rester auprès de James pour afficher aux yeux de tous l'image d'un couple harmonieux et soudé autour de leur fils prodige, et sa fille la petite Rosalyn, une adorable fillette aux cheveux auburn, restait constamment auprès d'elle pour ne pas se perdre. Harry pouvait la voir de là où il se trouvait se cacher timidement derrière la robe de Lily lorsqu'une personne venait gentiment les saluer. Il savait bien que ce genre d'évènement lui déplaisait fortement, mais personne ne prendrait en compte l'état d'âme d'une petite fille de deux ans. Il n'eut aucun mal à trouver son frère, tranquillement en train de déballer ses cadeaux sans même attendre l'accord de ses parents et tout en montrant fièrement au troupeau de jeunes enfants agglutinés autour de lui les plus chers présents qu'il avait reçu. James, tout en discutant avec d'illustres inconnus, regardait de temps à autre Matthew, un sourire aux lèvres, apparemment ravi de voir son fils si épanouit et idolâtré. Son attitude déplut fortement à Harry car lorsqu'il était question de lui, son père le regardait non pas avec amour mais plutôt avec amertume, voir colère. Le favoritisme pouvait être tellement évident pour une personne s'intéressant de plus près à cette famille. James d'ailleurs avait à deux reprises fusillé du regard Harry d'un air de dire « souviens-toi de ma menace ». Lily n'était bien évidemment pas au courant des menaces proférées, déjà qu'elle n'acceptait pas que James lève la main sur lui. En vérité ce genre de mondanité la mettait déjà dans tous ses états, elle ne se rendrait probablement même pas compte du comportement étrange de son fils ainé quiregardait d'un air maussade le défilé des gens devant lui sans penser à se mêler à eux. Harry aurait souhaité en cet instant être comme tout le monde, fêter tranquillement avec seulement sa famille et son parrain son anniversaire, ouvrir ses cadeaux offerts par ses parents, déguster un délicieux gâteau cuisiné par sa mère, essayer ses nouveaux jouets avec sa petite sœur, mais Harry n'avait malheureusement pas la chance de vivre dans une famille normale, d'autant plus que comble de malchance, son anniversaire tombait le même jour que celui de son petit frère. Cruelle destinée.

- Tu t'ennuies ?

La petite voix fluette le sortit de sa torpeur alors qu'il sursauta légèrement en voyant apparaitre la même petite fille que tout à l'heure. Celle-ci lui souriait aimablement en s'installant à côté de lui, une assiette de gâteaux à la main.

- Quoi ? Oh heu non, en fait je réfléchissais.

- Tu réfléchissais ? répéta t-elle innocemment. Tu as besoin de t'éloigner des gens pour faire ça ?

- ça te regarde ? répliqua t-il plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Je voulais juste savoir, dit-elle sans avoir l'air blessé par son ton. Ma maman dit que je suis très curieuse, mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose d'en apprendre plus sur les gens, non ?

- Pas vraiment, à condition de ne pas se montrer trop curieux et de vouloir savoir tous les secrets de la personne à qui tu t'adresses.

La jeune fille hocha simplement sa tête et prit tranquillement un des amuse-bouches qu'elle tenait pour l'enfourner rapidement. Bien involontairement, le ventre d'Harry se mit à gargouiller à cette vision, détail qui n'échappa pas à la petite fille blonde qui éclata aussitôt de rire.

- Tu as faim ?

- Un peu oui, dit-il d'un air gêné.

- Sers toi dans ce cas, j'en ai pris plein !

Elle lui tendit l'assiette dans laquelle il se servit aussitôt. Les elfes de maison du manoir s'étaient encore surpassés sur ce coup là.

- Merci heu… Quel est ton nom déjà ?

- Greengrass, Daphné Greengrass. Et toi tu es le frère de Matthew Potter, c'est ça ?

- Comment tu le sais ? s'étonna t-il.

- Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton papa, dit-elle simplement. Ça avait l'air évident. Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Harry.

- C'est drôle, je ne savais pas que ton papa et ta maman avaient un fils plus âgé que Matthew avant de venir ici.

- Peu de gens sont au courant en fait, marmonna t-il amèrement. Aux yeux de tous, je suis le garçon invisible, celui qu'on pourrait facilement confondre avec un porte-manteau, parce que son petit frère est à la une de tous les journaux. Les gens ne connaissent Rosalyn seulement parce que maman l'a eu peu après l'attaque de Tu-sais-Qui, autrement elle serait dans la même situation que moi.

Daphné remarqua l'air peiné qu'affichait maintenant Harry, aussi fit-elle en sorte d'écourter rapidement ce sujet de conversation. Ce garçon ne semblait déjà pas très heureux dès le premier instant ou elle avait posé les yeux sur lui, mieux valait ne pas discuter avec lui de sujets fâcheux.

- En tout cas, c'est une bien jolie fête ! s'exclama t-elle joyeusement en lissant les pans de sa robe. J'aimerais bien en avoir une comme ça pour mes anniversaires ! C'est quand le tien ?

- C'est aujourd'hui.

- Aujourd'hui ?! Tu es né le même jour que ton frère ? Sacré coïncidence !

- Comme tu dis.

- Joyeux anniversaire alors ! s'exclama t-elle sans se soucier du ton peu amical qu'employait Harry. Désolé, je n'ai pas de cadeau pour toi, d'ailleurs en fait j'en ai même pas apporté pour ton frère ! Mais si tu veux, je peux te donner mes gâteaux !

- C'est gentil de ta part, concéda t-il en lui souriant. Tu es la troisième personne à me souhaiter mon anniversaire aujourd'hui. Au moins tu ne sautes pas sur mon lit pour me le hurler aux oreilles comme ma petite sœur, mais tu es la deuxième à me donner un cadeau en main propre.

Daphné se contenta de répondre à son sourire avant de lui mettre directement le plateau de biscuit dans les mains tout en se servant auparavant. Tous les deux restèrent quelques instants silencieux, regardant distraitement les adultes passer devant eux en pouffant à certaines occasions de rire en remarquant un chapeau ou une robe particulièrement ridicule.

- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas t'amuser avec les autres enfants ? demanda t-il finalement pour briser le silence.

- Et pourquoi tu ne le fais pas toi ?

- Parce que je dois rester à l'écart pour ne pas déranger la fête de mon frère. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on me mette sur le dos une bêtise qu'il aurait fait alors je reste ici et je me tiens tranquille.

La véritable raison était qu'il ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres de James pour oser pointer le bout de son nez, mais mieux valait ne pas parler de la relation orageuse entre lui et son père à Daphné.

- Bah moi, je n'aime pas les autres enfants. Ils sont bêtes et ils jouent à des jeux stupides. J'aurais bien aimé que ma copine Tracey Davis soit là aussi, au moins avec elle on fait des choses plus sérieuses.

- Comme quoi ? s'enquit avec amusement Harry en se demandant à quoi pouvait bien jouer deux petites filles.

- à la maman avec nos poupées, répondit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde. On joue aussi aux grandes dames en mettant les vêtements de nos mamans, mais ils sont trop grands pour nous alors on essaye leur maquillage. Parfois on lit des livres, mais comme on sait pas encore lire, on se contente de regarder les images en imaginant de quoi le livre parle.

- Si tu veux, je peux te montrer la bibliothèque du manoir après, on a des centaines de livres ! Je pourrais même t'en lire un !

- ça serait chouette ! Mais Tracey a pas été invitée, alors ça sera moins drôle. Ma maman m'a dit que c'est parce que son papa a fait des vilaines choses et qu'il est en prison. Et puis la maman de Tracey elle est très malade, alors il faut que Tracey reste avec elle tout le temps parce qu'elle peut pas se déplacer.

- Ton amie a bien de la chance de t'avoir pour compagnon de jeu, moi je n'ai personne avec qui jouer, avoua t-il. Je passe mon temps avec ma mère à lire des livres et à l'aider pour son jardinage, et je m'occupe de ma petite sœur quand maman est occupée.

- Pourquoi personne veut jouer avec toi ? le questionna t-elle d'un air peiné.

- Parce que tous les enfants n'ont d'yeux que pour le grand Matthew, le sauveur de l'humanité. Les seules fois où quelqu'un me parle, c'est pour me demander qui je suis et si je ne saurais pas quelques petites anecdotes sur lui.

- Moi je l'aime pas, Matthew. Il est méchant et il passe son temps à donner des ordres aux gens en se prenant pour le chef. Tout à l'heure il m'a ordonné de me prosterner devant lui pour que je puisse lui parler !

- C'est tout à fait son genre… Tu veux savoir un secret ? Moi non plus je ne l'aime pas beaucoup alors que l'on est du même sang. Ça nous fait un point commun dans un sens.

- C'est vrai, un peu comme des amis non ? Dis, tu veux être mon ami ?

Devenir son ami ? Voilà bien une chose que l'on n'avait jamais demandée à Harry. Non pas qu'il était solitaire et asocial, mais personne ne faisait attention à lui, et James l'écartait bien souvent des petites fêtes organisées pour son petit frère durant lesquelles bon nombre d'enfants venaient jouer, à croire que son père ne voulait pas qu'il soit attaché à qui que ce soit. Sur le moment, il se demanda si la petite fille à côté de lui ne se moquait pas de lui, ou s'il allait avoir des problèmes s'il acceptait sa proposition. Mais jusqu'à présent, Daphné s'était montrée très gentille envers lui et ne donnait absolument pas l'impression d'être une personne cruelle. Quand à James, hé bien, son opinion lui était complètement égale.

- J'en serai ravi, dit-il en souriant.

Daphné poussa un léger cri de joie et se jeta littéralement sur lui pour lui faire un câlin. Au passage, elle fit tomber le plateau d'argent au sol dans un grondement métallique faisant tourner dans leur direction quelques têtes, mais aucun des deux n'y fit attention, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait malencontreusement d'écraser un gâteau entre elle et Harry.

- Oups, dit-elle simplement. Je suis désolée pour ton costume.

- C'est pas grave, lui assura t-il en époussetant la tâche. C'est juste un peu de chantilly, ça s'enlève facilement.

- Et si on allait jouer maintenant ? proposa t-elle en se levant de la souche d'arbre. On a qu'à jouer à chat !

- Je croyais que tu ne t'amusais pas à des jeux idiots ?

- Oui, mais c'est plus amusant quand on joue avec quelqu'un qu'on aime bien ! Et c'est toi le chat !

La petite blonde disparut quelques secondes plus tard au beau milieu de la foule s'amassant dans le parc du manoir, rapidement pourchassé par Harry. Tous les deux jouèrent longuement ensemble, à l'écart des autres enfants et sans se préoccuper des personnes les entourant et des problèmes qu'ils pourraient avoir pour une conduite pareille. Leur petit manège cependant n'échappa pas à l'œil vif de Lily qui discutait, comble de l'ironie, avec la mère de Daphné.

- Qui est ce garçon ? demanda t-elle en regardant curieusement Harry chatouiller Daphné. Serait-il apparenté à votre mari, ma chère Lily ? Il lui ressemble fortement. Un neveu, peut être ?

- C'est notre fils ainé, dit-elle en essayant de cacher la peine qu'elle avait en constatant qu'une nouvelle fois personne ne semblait connaitre Harry. Il a deux ans de plus que Matthew.

- Votre fils ? Merlin ! Je n'étais pas au courant ! Cachez-vous d'autres enfants dans vos tiroirs, Lily ? demanda t-elle moqueusement.

- Grand Dieu, non ! Le deuxième me donne déjà suffisamment de travail comme ça, je n'ai pas le temps de songer à avoir un quatrième enfant !

- Je comprends, répondit Mme Greengrass d'une voix compatissante. La renommée de votre fils doit être pénible à supporter. J'ai l'impression que votre fils et ma fille s'apprécient, ajouta t-elle souriant devant l'air joyeux de Daphné.

- Il semblerait oui, approuva Lily en souriant également. Je l'ai rarement vu aussi joyeux avec un autre enfant qu'aujourd'hui. Harry est plutôt quelqu'un de casanier, vous savez ? Il préfère la compagnie des livres à celle d'autres personnes. Son père désapprouve totalement son attitude, mais j'ai plutôt tendance à l'encourager à poursuivre dans cette voie là. Apprendre de nouvelles choses et acquérir des connaissances nouvelles n'est pas un mal en soit.

Mme Greengrass acquiesça poliment et toutes les deux s'engagèrent dans une longue conversation traitant en grande partie sur la meilleure façon possible d'éduquer correctement un enfant. En parlant d'enfant, Harry et Daphné s'étaient finalement décidés à faire un tour dans le manoir, après qu'Harry eut proposé à sa nouvelle amie de lui montrer ses derniers livres de contes. Tous les deux se trouvaient devant la porte renfermant l'immense bibliothèque des Potter et, après un hochement de tête l'un envers l'autre, ils poussèrent ensemble l'épais panneau de bois. La bibliothèque du manoir était une vaste pièce de la taille de deux salles à manger côte à côte, dans laquelle des rangées de meubles s'alignaient contre les murs en exposant aux yeux des curieux les centaines d'ouvrages qu'ils possédaient. Un escalier en colimaçon permettait monter d'un étage ou se trouvaient encore d'autres étagères. Plusieurs tables placées au centre de la pièce étaient éclairées par des chandeliers et par deux immenses lustres fixés au plafond. La pièce donnait l'impression d'être très chaleureuse avec toutes ces couleurs rouges et dorées et la lumière orangée se reflétant sur les murs tapissés de motifs représentant des lions et des phœnix.

- C'est magnifique ! s'éxclama Daphné, la bouche grande ouverte. Mais je préfère le vert quand même.

- J'y passe le plus clair de mon temps, lui expliqua Harry en marchant devant les étagères. Il y a des centaines d'ouvrages de notre monde et du monde moldu qui parlent à peu près de tout ce que tu veux, de la politique à l'histoire des sorciers en passant par des livres d'écrivains et même des livres pour enfant. D'ailleurs nous avons une belle collection de livres d'auteurs moldus. Tu connais les fables de « Jean de la fontaine » ?

- Nan, ça parle de quoi ?

- Viens voir, je vais te montrer.

Il la conduisit vers une étagère plus loin ou se trouvait les dites fables. Cherchant quelques secondes le livre, il finit par mettre la main dessus et lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil près de la cheminée qu'occupait habituellement Lily. Tous les deux prirent place dedans et se mirent à lire avec attention les différentes histoires racontées, agrémentées de temps à autre par les commentaires enfantins de Daphné.

- Comment une grenouille peut-elle enfler au point d'exploser ? Ça n'a aucun sens !

- C'est une histoire, ce sont des faits imaginaires. Mais en fait ça sert uniquement à faire comprendre au lecteur quelque chose. Il y a une sorte de morale en vérité qui permet à celui qui lit cette fable de réfléchir à ses actes. Par exemple ici, c'est qu'il ne faut pas se prendre pour ce que l'on n'est pas afin d'essayer d'impressionner une autre personne en lui faisant croire que l'on est supérieur à lui, parce que ça peut parfois nous couter la vie.

- Comme Matthew par exemple, déclara en ricanant Daphné. Il se prend pour le plus beau garçon du monde, pour le plus intelligent des enfants de son âge, le plus doué, le plus talentueux, alors qu'en vérité, c'est un crétin !

- En quelque sorte, ne put s'empêcher d'approuver Harry en gloussant légèrement.

- Et pour la cigale et la fourmi ? C'est quoi la morale ?

- Là, ce serait qu'avant de penser à s'amuser, il faut d'abord travailler. « Toute peine mérite salaire », donc pour pouvoir t'amuser, il faut le mériter, et donc travailler. Jouer est en fait une récompense. Ça pourrait également être une critique sur les gens qui ne sont pas généreux et qui ne viennent pas en aide aux personnes dans le besoin, surtout quand on voit le comportement égoïste de la fourmi.

- Comment tu sais tout ça ? C'est toi qui l'as deviné ?

- Non ! C'est ma maman qui m'a expliqué chacune des fables, elle dit que ça me permettra de voir les erreurs à ne pas faire dans mon comportement et ma façon de voir les choses m'entourant ainsi que l'attitude des gens à mon égard et envers les autres. C'est une leçon de vie.

- Daphné ? l'appela subitement la voix de son père dans le couloir ? Daphné ? Où êtes-vous ma chérie ?

- Je suis ici !

Mr Greengrass apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte et sembla étrangement soulagé de la voir. Daphné en le voyant s'extirpa rapidement du fauteuil et courut rapidement vers lui en se jetant sur ses jambes pour l'enlacer.

- Vous m'avez fait une belle frayeur, jeune fille ! Je vous cherchais partout !

- Pardon papa, mais c'est Harry qui a voulu me montrer sa bibliothèque et me faire lire quelques histoires. Il est très gentil, c'est mon nouvel ami !

Son père se tourna vers l'endroit ou se trouvait Harry et ne put s'empêcher de le regarder avec étonnement, et surtout en se demandant qui pouvait bien être ce Harry avec qui sa fille semblait avoir fraternisé. Comme un coup de destin, le père de ce garçon lui étant inconnu apparut à son tour dans la pièce, la mine maussade.

- Bien, maintenant que vous avez mis la main sur votre fille, nous allons pouvoir y aller maintenant ? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire… Que fais-tu là, toi ?

Son ton dédaigneux était bien évidemment adressé à Harry qui baissa aussitôt les yeux face au regard menaçant de son père.

- Je… Je venais montrer mes livres à Daphné, père.

- Dis plutôt que tu cherchais un moyen quelconque pour ruiner la petite fête d'anniversaire de ton petit frère. Si tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué le petit livre de blagues posé sur l'une des tables l'autre jour, c'est que tu me connais mal. Ton frère lui ne perd pas son temps dans des stupides manuels, ça ne peut donc pas être lui.

- Je-je vous jure que ce n'est pas moi…

- Je te préviens, mon garçon : Si jamais la moindre bêtise arrive lors de son goûter d'anniversaire, tu recevras la plus belle correction de toute ta vie ! le menaça son père avant de faire signe au père de Daphné de le suivre.

Les deux adultes disparurent rapidement dans le couloir sans accorder un seul regard à Harry. Seule Daphné, dans les bras de son père, lui adressa un salut de la main auquel il répondit. Cette fille était comme un rayon de soleil pour lui, ce simple geste venait de lui faire oublier en un instant les calomnies et menaces de son père. En parlant de lui, Harry songea qu'il ne semblait finalement pas connaitre son cher fils sur le bout des doigts. Il avait de temps à autre que Matthew mette le nez dans des livres, mais uniquement ceux traitant de mauvaises blagues à faire ou d'histoires drôles. De plus, Harry prenait bien soin après chaque lecture de ranger son manuel à l'endroit où il l'avait pris, contrairement à son petit frère dont la notion de rangement était étrangère à son vocabulaire. Une porte grinçante le sortit de sa rêverie. Le son provenait de toute évidence de l'étage du dessus, et le grincement ne pouvait appartenir qu'à la porte du bureau de James. Apparemment, Mr Greengrass et lui allaient s'entretenir d'un sujet important, mais la présence de Daphné à cette réunion l'intrigua fortement.

Aussi la curiosité l'emportant, il sortit à son tour de la bibliothèque et se dirigea d'un pas léger vers l'escalier le menant vers sa destination. En chemin, il salua poliment ses ancêtres peints dans des somptueux tableaux tout en vérifiant que les corridors qu'il empruntait étaient déserts. S'il était surpris à espionner son père, qui sait ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Finalement, il se retrouva après de nombreux efforts notamment pour enjamber les marches grinçantes de l'escalier face à la porte du bureau. De plus en plus intrigué, mais surtout curieux de savoir ce que Mr Greengrass et son père pouvaient bien faire à deux avec une petite fille dans le bureau de James, Harry entrouvrit légèrement la porte qui, par chance, ne grinça pas. La légère ouverture lui permit d'avoir une vue parfaite sur eux, d'autant plus que Mr Greengrass lui tournait le dos et empêchait James de pouvoir le voir. Daphné elle était assise sur les genoux de son père et jouait distraitement avec ses anglaises tout en se trémoussant de temps à autre. Il se surprit à la contempler pendant de longues secondes, la trouvant malgré son jeune âge très jolie même de dos, mais la voix de James le sortit de sa rêverie.

- Hé bien, Greengrass. Vous aviez dit vouloir absolument discuter avec moi, je vous écoute alors. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à vous accorder vous savez, l'anniversaire de mon fils passe avant ce genre de banalités.

- Dans ce cas, je vais aller droit au but, Mr Potter. La fin de la guerre a eu beau redonner un climat de paix à notre communauté, il n'en a pas été de même pour moi. Ma famille et moi-même avons toujours déclaré être restés neutre durant ce conflit, même lorsque les fidèles de Vous-Savez-Qui m'ont approché pour rejoindre leur rang. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que, comme vous, j'ai préféré me cacher pour éviter les possibles représailles. Mais certaines personnes dans le ministère ont cru bon de voir dans cet acte une façon pour moi de rejoindre le seigneur des ténèbres en prétendant vouloir protéger ma famille. Je fais depuis presque un an maintenant l'objet de poursuites pour des choses que je n'ai même pas commise ! Mon manoir est presque sans arrêt l'objet de perquisition et la plupart de mes voutes ont même été bloqué le temps que des recherches y soient faites !

- Laissez-moi deviner, Greengrass, l'interrompit James d'une voix que Harry trouva très désagréable, presque moqueuse. Vous souhaiteriez que j'intervienne auprès de vous pour que toutes ces rumeurs cessent, n'est-ce pas ? Que je dise à tous quelle bonne famille vous faites et qu'en aucun cas les idées de Voldemort ne vont ont jamais intéressé ? Vous voudriez en vérité que j'use de l'influence de mon nom maintenant que mon fils a vaincu le plus puissant mage noir du siècle en votre faveur ? Qu'obtiendrai-je en échange de ce service ?

Mr Greengrass se mit à marmonner nerveusement des mots qu'Harry ne pouvait entendre de là où il se trouvait, mais apparemment, la proposition de l'homme ne semblait pas intéresser James qui se mit à rire ouvertement devant lui.

- 10 000 Gallions et la main de votre fille ainée contre une publicité vous étant favorable? Vous plaisantez, j'espère ? Matthew pourrait avoir tellement mieux que votre enfant comme épouse, et pour ce qui est de l'argent, cette somme ne représente presque rien pour moi.

- Je ne peux que vous proposer ça pour l'instant ! répliqua Mr Greengrass d'une voix un peu plus forte. Mon argent est actuellement bloqué je vous rappelle !

- C'est fort dommage, dit James d'un ton faussement peiné. Vous n'imaginez même pas le nombre de proposition de ce genre que j'ai pu avoir ces derniers mois. Les Nott, Parkinson, Rosier, Zabini… Même les Malefoy passent à présent leur temps à vouloir nous inviter chez eux pour boire le thé. Je suis sur que si leur fils aurait été une fille, ils m'auraient fait la même proposition que vous, sauf qu'en plus ils auraient ajouté quelques zéros pour ce qui est de la somme à verser. Vous conviendrez que par rapport à eux, votre proposition est plus que pathétique.

Harry se demanda pourquoi Mr Greengrass ne s'était déjà pas précipité sur James pour lui tordre le cou, quand on voyait le ton condescendant avec lequel il s'adressait à lui. Son père avait vraiment changé depuis cette nuit d'octobre. Jamais jusqu'alors il ne ce serait adressé à quelqu'un de la sorte. James était un peu prétentieux à l'époque, mais celui qui était maintenant assis derrière le bureau était bien pire. Trop occupé à songer à la nouvelle personnalité de son père, Harry ne se rendit compte que trop tard que la porte s'ouvrait petit à petit alors qu'il était adossé dessus et, ce qui devait arriver arriva, il perdit l'équilibre et s'affala lourdement sur le tapis de la pièce. Sachant pertinemment qu'il venait d'être pris sur le fait, il n'osa pas lever les yeux et se contenta de rester immobile sur le sol en attendant que son père ne le sermonne comme il était d'usage.

- Si je m'attendais à cela, voilà que tu te mets à écouter aux portes maintenant ? Veuillez m'excuser un instant…

Son fils put aisément entendre la lourde chaise du bureau racler le sol alors que les pas étouffés par le tapis des chaussures de James se rapprochaient petit à petit. Sans crier garde, son père lui agrippa durement les cheveux et le força à se relever en tirant dessus.

- Lève-toi ! ordonna t-il méchamment. Qui m'a fichu un gamin pareil ! Me faire ce genre de scène devant un invité ! De quoi ai-je l'air maintenant, hein !?

Son père continuait de le secouer en lui arrachant au passage quelques brins de cheveux alors qu'Harry couinait douloureusement en sentant les larmes venir au bord de ses yeux. Mr Greengrass lui observait la remontrance de James d'un air choqué et scandalisé ainsi que sa fille qui regardait tristement le jeune garçon devant elle se faire malmener.

- Pardonnez-moi, monsieur. Je-je ne voulais pas écouter ! Je venais vous deman-demander quelque chose ! mentit Harry.

- Ah oui ? Et quoi donc !

- Je… J'ai oublié !

- à la bonne heure ! Tu n'as jamais été très bon pour me mentir, gamin !

Avant même qu'Harry ne s'en rende compte, James venait de le lancer sans plus de cérémonie juste à côté de la chaise de Mr Greengrass qui sursauta en voyant une telle chose. Reposant rapidement sa fille par terre, il entreprit d'aider Harry à se relever en lui prenant le bras, mais le jeune garçon eut un geste de recul dès qu'il avait apposé sa main sur lui.

- Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, mon garçon. Je veux seulement t'aider à te tenir de bout, tu comprends ?

Harry hocha simplement sa tête et consentit à se laisser remettre sur ses jambes par le père de Daphné. Celle-ci d'ailleurs s'était approchée de lui et lui tendait déjà un mouchoir sur lequel était cousu son prénom avant de se rasseoir sur les genoux de son père. James lui réfléchissait à présent aux répercussions du petit échange qu'il venait de voir. Ainsi son fils et cette petite fille avaient l'air de s'apprécier ? Ce fut d'un comique pour lui. Le seigneur Greengrass voulait donner la main de cette dite fille à Matthew en espérant ainsi sauver sa peau. L'idée de voir son fils épouser une fille pareille lui semblait ridicule, même si Daphné était très belle, il fallait le reconnaitre. Mais quoi de mieux pour humilier une personne que l'on n'appréciait pas que de la descendre plus bas que terre ? Pourquoi ne pas lui faire épouser son inutile de fils ainé à la place ? Le coup médiatique serait quasiment nul, et les chances pour le seigneur Greengrass de voir cette union en première page des magasines dérisoires. Qui se soucierait des fiançailles entre la fille ainée d'une vieille famille considérée comme sombre et d'un petit garçon complètement inconnu du grand public ? Personne. Voilà une bonne façon de réduire à néant les plans du père de Daphné, et une belle humiliation en prime.

- Je viens d'avoir une soudaine idée, Greengrass. Vous souhaitiez absolument voir mon nom affilié au votre pour écarter tout soupçon sur vous, n'est-ce pas ? Hé bien, je pense avoir trouvé un terrain d'arrangement. Que diriez-vous de donner la main de votre fille à mon bon à rien de fils ainé ?

La proposition étonna pour le moins l'homme qui regarda tour à tour Harry et James comme si il ne semblait pas avoir bien compris le sens de ces paroles. Donner sa fille en mariage à un garçon plus vieux qu'elle et sans la moindre renommée ? L'offre de James n'était pas à première vue très alléchante, mais la situation dans lequel le père de Daphné se trouvait ne lui laissait malheureusement pas beaucoup de possibilités. Ses problèmes juridiques le travaillaient jour et nuit et il était à deux doigts de perdre toutes ses demeures pour avoir simplement été en compagnie de mangemorts, et ce, sans qu'il ne le sache. Comment diable aurait-il pu savoir que les Lestrange étaient des disciples de Voldemort ? Bellatrix, bien qu'un peu folle sur les bords, n'en était pas moins une femme charmante, jamais il n'aurait pu se douter qu'elle était une fidèle au seigneur des ténèbres… S'il ne souhaitait pas finir ses jours dans une cellule d'Azkaban en sa compagnie, mieux valait accepter l'offre du père d'Harry.

Et puis, il ne connaissait pas ce garçon, du moins il en savait juste le strict minimum. C'était le fils ainé des Potter, et par conséquent, l'héritier de leur fortune. Sa fille ne manquerait de rien de ce fait. En plus, il avait l'air bien plus calme que son petit frère, bien que la tyrannie dont faisait preuve de toute évidence James sur lui devait y être pour beaucoup. Merlin sait ce qui aurait pu arriver à Daphné si elle avait épousé Matthew. Ce garçon deviendrait sans doute un mauvais bougre à l'avenir, surtout quand on voit l'être odieux qu'il était déjà à seulement trois ans, et sa fille en pâtirait. Mais le jeune garçon devant lui semblait bien plus honnête et gentil. Et surtout, lui et Daphné se connaissait déjà. Leur mariage sera sans aucun doute bien plus heureux, et le bonheur de sa fille passait avant tout le reste. Son choix fut rapidement fait.

- Très bien. Je suppose de toute façon que je n'ai pas d'autres choix.

- Nous avons toujours le choix, Greengrass, énonça James en se rasseyant derrière son bureau tout en fouillant un des nombreux tiroirs de celui-ci. Vous auriez pu refuser, mais vous n'auriez de cette façon pas eu le soutien de notre famille. Je dois cependant vous prévenir qu'aux yeux de presque tout le monde magique, ce garçon n'existe pour ainsi dire même pas. Vous-même n'avez sans doute jamais eu vent de son existence avant aujourd'hui. Pour ce qui est de la renommée, je pense que vous pouvez toujours attendre. De toute façon ce gosse n'arrivera probablement jamais à rien dans sa vie, il n'a même pas l'étoffe d'un sorcier digne de ce nom… Préfère passer son temps le nez dans un bouquin plutôt que de se comporter en bon petit garçon, marmonna t-il pour lui-même.

Harry ne releva même pas les propos insultants de son père à son encontre, et préféra regarder tristement le tapis sous ses pieds. Avec un peu d'attention, il aurait pu voir le regard compatissant du père de Daphné et de sa fille sur lui. Quelques instants plus tard, James ressortit de son tiroir un épais parchemin sur lequel était écrit en gros « Contrat de mariage magique ». Quelques lignes étaient déjà griffonnées dessus, avec seulement quelques trous dans les phrases permettant de glisser les prénoms des deux futurs époux. James commença lui-même à remplir le parchemin en écrivant le nom d'Harry dans les endroits correspondants avant de glisser la feuille vers le père de Daphné qui fit de même.

- Vous savez ce qu'il reste à faire maintenant, annonça James en se munissant soudainement d'un coupe-papier. Toi, viens ici !

Harry obéit docilement et s'approcha de son père avec appréhension. Celui-ci trouva peut être qu'il n'avançait pas assez vite, car il se saisit avec force de son bras pour le tirer vers lui. Sans même le prévenir, il releva la manche de son costume jusqu'au coude et lui entailla la peau au niveau du poignet. La coupure laissa échapper un important flot de sang qui s'écoula lentement sur le parchemin que James avait glissé sous son bras alors qu'Harry gémissait une fois de plus de douleur en se retenant de ne pas pleurer : Ce serait donner à James une bonne raison pour le frapper à nouveau.

- à vous maintenant, déclara presque avec amusement James en faisant glisser le parchemin et la lame vers le père de Daphné qui regardait James d'un air scandalisé en voyant la façon dont il traitait son fils. Faites attention, c'est très coupant.

- Daphné ? l'appela t-il timidement alors qu'elle regardait tristement Harry essayer de son mieux de stopper l'écoulement de sang. Je veux que vous m'écoutiez, s'il vous plait. Je vais devoir vous faire une petite blessure sur la main pour que vous puissiez mettre votre sang sur le parchemin. Ça va légèrement vous piquer, mais ce sera vite guéri.

- Est-ce que je vais saigner comme Harry ? demanda t-elle d'une voix apeurée.

- Non non, je vous le jure. Allez maintenant, soyez une grande fille.

Sa fille acquiesça et consentit à lui offrir la paume de sa main. Son père fit glisser la lame sur la peau de Daphné le plus délicatement possible pour ne pas lui faire de mal, puis plaça la main légèrement ensanglantée au dessus du parchemin. Quelques gouttes tombèrent dessus, mais c'était loin d'égaler l'immense tâche de sang qu'avait formé celui d'Harry sur le contrat. James ne perdit pas de temps et reprit une nouvelle fois le parchemin tout en sortant sa baguette magique. Il fit à plusieurs reprises des gestes compliqués au dessus de la feuille, en tapotant de temps à autre celle-ci du bout de sa baguette. Brusquement, le contrat se mit à rayonner d'une lueur argentée et flotta quelques instants au dessus du bureau, alors que le même phénomène arrivait à Harry et Daphné. Deux petits filaments s'extirpèrent du parchemin et les frappèrent de plein fouet, mais sans leur faire le moindre mal. Puis, tout aussi soudainement que l'apparition de cette étrange lumière, tout s'arrêta, et les deux enfants retombèrent sur leurs pieds, ou sur les genoux de son père pour Daphné. Au fond d'eux, quelque chose avait changé, ils pouvaient le sentir, mais ils n'arrivaient pas à savoir ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Ce fut James qui étonnamment, leur donna la réponse à leurs interrogations.

- Leurs noyaux magiques sont à présent liés l'un à l'autre. Ils pourront de cette façon ressentir la force magique de l'autre et à l'occasion lui en fournir en cas de problème. Un lien indestructible comme vous le savez si bien. Cela devrait bien l'aider finalement, ajouta t-il en regardant Harry d'un air mauvais. Peut être qu'avec la puissance magique de votre fille, il sera capable de produire quelques sortilèges basiques quand sera venu le moment pour lui d'aller à Poudlard. J'annoncerai ses fiançailles dans la gazette du sorcier prochainement, cela devrait vous aider quelque peu dans vos petits problèmes personnels, vous ne croyez pas ? Il me tarde de voir l'union entre nos deux familles faire la une des journaux de tous le pays !

L'ironie dont faisait preuve James ne faisait de toute évidence rire que lui, car son éclat de rire ne fut pas suivi par les trois autres. Si James avait pris conscience qu'en signant ce contrat de mariage, il rendrait plus tard son fils heureux, peut être ne l'aurait-il pas fait, mais sa réflexion ne fut malheureusement pour lui pas poussé jusque là. Pour l'instant il préférait savourer cet instant où il crut avoir d'une certaine manière humilié le seigneur Greengrass en fiançant sa fille à un illustre inconnu, sans savoir que plus tard, il s'en mordrait les doigts. Oh oui, il le regretterait.

**A/N : Enfin fini ! Pour être honnête, je n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'il pourrait être aussi long, d'ailleurs Remus devait normalement faire une apparition (que j'ai supprimée), ce qui aurait engendré plus de 10 000 mots facilement. Un peu gros pour un début d'histoire. **

**Concernant les fiançailles entre Daphné et Harry, vu comme ça, ça donne l'impression d'être un peu anticipé voir trop tôt, mais soyez sans crainte : il leur arrivera beaucoup de choses d'ici là, un joli chemin semé d'embûches les attend.**

**L'histoire prendra un virage à 180° au prochain chapitre, avec une surprise de taille à l'intérieur. Soyez patient d'ici là !**

**A bientôt ! **


	3. III) Une décision difficile à prendre

**Salut ! Comme promis voici le nouveau chapitre, Il m'aura donné du fil à retordre, le bougre ! **

**Sinon le concernant, un gros chamboulement dans la vie d'Harry, ainsi qu'une scène un peu violente (je me demande si je ne devrais pas augmenter le rating...). Au passage merci pour les nombreux commentaires laissés, d'ailleurs je remercie « Mandragore, Eliie Evans, TraduccionesNortia, Kathlerria et Hokage » pour leurs reviews ici même puisque vous n'avez pas de compte ou tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas envie d'écrire un commentaire que vous ne comprendriez pas (c'est déjà sympa de faire l'effort d'écrire en français).**

**Je n'ai pas encore corrigé ce chapitre sinon, je pense qu'il pourrait y avoir pas mal de fautes (la fin en particulier m'a donné bien du mal à écrire).****Bonne lecture !**

**Ps : Désolé pour les Fans de Sirius, ce chapitre ne le met pas à son avantage ! J'essaierai de trouver un raison quelconque pour expliquer son étrange comportement.**

Trois autres années s'écoulèrent depuis cette journée d'anniversaire, trois années au cours desquelles Harry eut largement le temps de mieux connaitre Daphné, et réciproquement. Leur relation avait d'ailleurs beaucoup évolué, passant de simples amis à amis proches puis à meilleurs amis. Le stade du couple était encore un cap à franchir, mais ils avaient tout leur temps ; Ils n'avaient que huit et six ans après tout. Le concept même du mari et de la femme leur était étranger, tout juste savaient-il que plus tard, ils seraient amenés à vivre ensemble comme leurs parents. Ce fut surtout Daphné qui fut la principale initiée à cela en suivant quotidiennement des cours de bienséance de la part de sa mère en vue d'en faire une bonne épouse et une bonne maitresse de maison.

La relation d'ailleurs entre les Greengrass et les Potter avait dans le même temps évolué de la même façon, bien que James ne s'y investissait pas. Lily, qui avait d'abord été furieuse d'apprendre que son mari avait osé inscrire son fils dans un procédé aussi moyenâgeux qu'un contrat de mariage, avait néanmoins prit le temps de mieux connaitre ceux qui deviendraient plus tard la belle famille d'Harry. Une relation très amicale se forma au bout du compte, d'autant plus que les Greengrass se révélèrent être des gens tout à fait charmant. L'annonce des fiançailles entre leur fille ainée et Harry eut de plus le mérite de mettre un terme à toutes les accusations que l'on portait contre eux, bien qu'elles passèrent inaperçues pour une très large majorité de la population magique.

« La popularité de Matthew a quand même du bon parfois » avait un jour déclaré Lily à ses deux autres enfants en parcourant des yeux l'article mentionnant l'arrêt des plaintes contre les Greengrass.

Tout le monde pouvait ainsi profiter des retombées positives de ce contrat sans se soucier d'éventuels problèmes : Lily s'était faite une très bonne amie et confidente en Eléonore Greengrass, Harry une fiancée et Rosalyn une amie de jeu en la personne d'Astoria. Seule ombre au tableau bien évidemment : James et Matthew. Si les Greengrass s'investissaient énormément dans l'éducation de leur fille, il en était tout autre pour le père d'Harry. Le futur époux de Daphné aurait dû voir tout ce qui concernait son rôle avec James et également ses obligations professionnelles pour sa future vie d'adulte, mais son père se désintéressait totalement de lui et le laissait dans les méandres de l'ignorance la plus totale. Sa mère essayait tant bien que mal de lui inculquer les valeurs à connaitre pour son futur rôle, mais ayant été élevé par une famille moldue et paysanne par-dessus le marché, beaucoup de choses lui échappait.

Son grand père aurait pu prendre cette tâche à cœur, ce dernier aimant énormément son petit-fils, mais malheureusement pour Harry, ses grands-parents disparurent tragiquement dans un accident au cours d'une sortie en carrosse par un temps maussade. Les chevaux ayant pris soudainement peur, le carrosse fut précipité dans un ravin, entrainant la mort quasi-instantanée de Charlus et Dorea Potter qui n'avaient pas eu la possibilité de transplaner.

« C'est pour le moins étrange lorsque l'on sait que Charlus en Doréa étaient des personnes très prudentes. Ils n'auraient certainement pas mis en place un sortilège anti-transplanage alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de traverser une région en altitude » avait confessé leur belle fille aux aurors chargés de cette triste affaire.

Le choc fut total chez les Potter, en particulier pour Harry qui perdait là deux des seules personnes faisant attention à lui. Le deuil dura plusieurs semaines, et les journaux ne manquèrent pas de diffuser pendant ce temps de longs éloges à la gloire des grands-parents du petit-fils prodige qu'était Matthew. Chaque journée passait avec de nouveaux articles présentant leurs condoléances à cette famille meurtrie, de même que les soutiens d'illustres inconnus et de vagues connaissances. L'enterrement en lui-même fut noir de monde, mais la quasi-totalité des personnes venues n'étaient là que pour voir comment réagissait le garçon-qui-vécut à ce terrible drame. La célébrité pouvait avoir son lot d'absurdité parfois. Finalement, au terme de la cérémonie, les Potter furent convoqués par Gripsec, le gobelin chargé de leur voutes au sein de la banque Gringott afin d'entendre les dernières doléances de Charlus Potter concernant ses biens mobiliers et financiers.

James fut bien évidemment abattu durant la longue lecture qui suivit les recommandations de ses parents, mais déchanta bien vite en découvrant le testament qu'ils avaient laissé pour le reste de la famille. Leur fils avait bien évidemment hérité d'une petite fortune lui permettant de subvenir pendant longtemps à ses besoins, de même que Lily et le reste des enfants. Matthew fut d'ailleurs furieux en découvrant que les deux millions de Gallions laissés pour lui en héritage ne lui seraient accessibles que lorsqu'il aurait sa majorité. Mais le coup de massue arriva lorsque le gobelin de Gringott chargé de la lecture du testament énonça le legs principal de Charlus Potter. A leur grande surprise, Harry fut désigné comme son héritier, et obtiendrait non seulement le titre de Lord Potter sous le nez et à la barbe de son père mais également les droits de propriété sur les voutes Potter et les propriétés qu'ils possédaient à travers l'Europe. Charlus de toute évidence considérait son fils comme incapable de veiller à la fortune de leur famille et avait légué cette tâche à son petit fils en qui il avait entièrement confiance. Autant dire que la pilule fut dure à avaler pour James.

« - Ce gosse... héritier de notre fortune familiale !? Vous plaisantez j'espère, maitre gobelin ! avait-il tempêté en croyant à une mauvaise blague de leur part.

- J'ai bien peur que non, Mr Potter. Et croyez-moi, les gobelins ne sont pas réputés pour êtres des personnes susceptibles de plaisanter.

- Mais enfin, c'est impossible ! Et quand est-il de moi ?! N'est-il pas inscrit quelque part que je suis en droit de revendiquer ce titre et notre fortune !? Êtes-vous certain qu'il s'agit bien du testament de mes parents !?

- Je puis vous assurer que le document que je tiens dans mes mains est tout ce qu'il y a de plus authentique, Mr Potter. J'aimerais également que vous cessiez à l'avenir de mettre en doute ma parole, je n'apprécie pas le moins du monde cela. Maintenant si cela ne vous ennuie pas, je vais poursuivre la lecture des recommandations du défunt Lord Potter. »

Harry crut voir sa dernière heure arriver ce jour là tant le regard glacial de son père l'avait profondément choqué. James fit de son mieux pour garder contenance devant le gobelin, mais une fois revenu au manoir, Harry subit un véritable déchainement de fureur de la part de son père. Ce jour là, il n'avait en plus de ça même pas pris la peine d'attendre d'être seul avec lui pour s'occuper de lui, et l'avait brutalisé sous les yeux de Lily. Ce fut d'ailleurs elle, une fois le choc passé, qui mit fin au calvaire d'Harry en lançant un maléfice à James. Matthew fut lui aussi choqué ce jour là, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Le comportement de sa mère l'avait scandalisé alors que la vision d'Harry roué de coup l'avait au contraire amusé. Il se mit à invectiver sa propre mère pour avoir fait une chose pareille à son père adoré, et ne reçut en retour qu'une cinglante baffe après avoir copieusement insulté Lily de « Sang-De-Bourbe ».

Depuis cette soirée, l'atmosphère à la maison était devenue pesante et ombrageuse. James n'en revenait toujours pas que sa femme avait osé l'attaquer de cette façon et surtout qu'elle ait eu le culot de donner une gifle à leur fils. Il n'avait même pas sermonné Matthew pour les insultes qu'il avait osé dire à sa mère. Lily elle aussi était furieuse contre lui, surtout lorsqu'il avait appelé Dumbledore pour venir réprimander sa femme sur son comportement. Elle s'était sentie humiliée ce jour là, et les remontrances de Dumbledore lui donnaient l'impression d'être prise pour une petite fille de moins de dix ans. Elle accepta néanmoins sans broncher les reproches du vieillard, et ses allusions par rapport au fait qu'elle ne mettait pas autant de motivation que James à couver son fils cadet d'amour. Mais le mal était fait, et le torchon brûlait à présent entre les parents d'Harry, un torchon qui depuis ne s'est jamais éteint. La suite des évènements fut encore plus pénible, surtout pour Harry.

Dès le lendemain, Dumbledore, qui était le président sorcier du Magenmagot, une assemblée votant entre autre les nouvelles lois et condamnant les criminels, avait outrepassé les dernières volontés de Charlus et annulé ses dernières recommandations.

« Au vue des derniers résultats médicaux effectués sur Lord Charlus Potter et son épouse peu avant leur mort, je peux affirmer devant la cour que Lord Potter souffrait durant les dernières années de sa vie de troubles mentaux et d'une incapacité à raisonner de ce fait correctement. Sa santé déficiente ayant semble t-il joué dans l'écriture de son testament, Moi, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des mages et sorciers, Ordre de Merlin, première classe et Enchanteur-en-chef, casse et annule le dernier testament de Charlus Potter, Lord de l'ancienne et noble maison Potter. »

Ces résultats étaient bien évidemment faux, sans aucun doute falsifiés par des connaissances travaillant à l'hôpital sorcier Ste Mangouste, mais personne ne doutait de la parole de l'illustre Dumbledore. En vérité si le vieil homme préférait ne pas voir Harry devenir le prochain Lord Potter, c'était parce qu'il pensait donner ce titre à son petit frère, et ainsi accroitre encore davantage son emprise sur lui. Matthew ne verrait là qu'un énième cadeau de sa part sans se douter que son coup était bien calculé. De ce fait, le garçon-qui-vécut lui serait entièrement acquis, et lui permettrait ainsi d'œuvrer pour lui à la création de ses idéaux politiques. Quoi de mieux que d'avoir le héros national à ses côtés ? Pour l'instant Matthew ne lui servait pas à grand chose, mais qui sait ? Peut être que plus tard, son influence lui permettra d'élargir ses ambitions personnelles… Son pion lui serait sans aucun doute utile en tout cas.

Toujours est-il qu'après une longue délibération, James fut déclaré comme étant Lord Potter par intérim, en attendant que son fils cadet atteigne sa majorité. Charlus devait sans doute se retourner dans sa tombe. Harry en voulait vraiment à Dumbledore depuis ce jour-là, non pas qu'être destitué du titre de Lord Potter le peinait fortement, mais le simple fait d'avoir passé outre les dernières volontés de son grand père le mettait dans une profonde colère vis-à-vis du vieillard.

La seule éclaircie au tableau fut quelques temps plus tard, au cours d'un championnat du monde de duel où Dumbledore remettait son titre en jeu. Nombreux furent les paris le voyant déjà remporter pour la vingtième fois d'affilée ce trophée, mais à la surprise générale, son titre de champion lui fut arraché au terme d'un duel épique contre une talentueuse sorcière française. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu, mais cette femme en plus de son incroyable beauté dégageait une aura de puissance telle qu'il en frémissait aussitôt rien qu'en s'approchant près d'elle. Il ne sut jamais son nom, sauf le fait qu'elle était de la haute noblesse et en prime titrée princesse, mais il ne chercha pas à en savoir davantage : la mine déconfite de Dumbledore valait tous les trésors du monde réunis.

« Allons Mr le directeur, vous ferez mieux la prochaine fois ! Ce concours ne devrait de toute façon pas être ouvert aux femmes, autrement vous auriez gagné, avait déclaré James dans une pâle tentative pour le réconforter.

- James, ne soyez pas aussi étroit d'esprit. Les femmes méritent d'avoir autant de droit que nous. »

Venant de la part d'un homme considérant Lily Potter comme étant utile uniquement pour donner de l'amour à son fils cadet et à se taire le reste du temps, cette phrase sonnait particulièrement faux quand elle sortait de sa bouche. Mais il fallait bien faire bonne figure devant les journalistes présents durant le tournoi et leur faire croire qu'il était un fervent défenseur du droit des femmes. Dumbledore remporta aux yeux d'Harry la palme du plus bel hypocrite ce jour là, impression renforcée lorsqu'il donna la coupe en main propre à la gagnante en lui souriant tout en essayant par la suite de lui briser les phalanges pendant leur poignée de main. Mais la française s'était contentée de lui sourire en retour, et de lâcher à voix haute un commentaire qui eut le don d'agacer le vieux sorcier pendant des semaines entières :

« J'eus pourtant ouï-dire que vous étiez un grand duelliste, mais il semblerait que toutes ces fables sur vos talents dans ce noble art ne furent finalement que des racontars. Me voilà fort peinée pour vous que l'âge vous fasse perdre vos compétences en ce domaine et surtout désappointée de découvrir qu'il n'y avait point au final de forte concurrence dans ce tournoi pouvant me tenir tête. »

Même avec ses rares connaissances dans cette langue, Harry dut admettre qu'il n'avait pour ainsi dire rien compris à ce qu'elle avait pu lui dire, mais Dumbledore dut faire appel à toutes ses connaissances en occlumancie pour ne pas dévoiler à son ancienne adversaire toute la fureur qui émanait de lui. La française dut néanmoins le ressentir car elle prit congé de lui sans se départir de son sourire et lui proposa avant de partir quelques maisons de retraite dans son pays qui se feraient une joie de l'accueillir. Cette journée fut un très beau souvenir pour Harry et Rosalyn, qui riaient joyeusement rien qu'à son évocation. Dumbledore humilié, on ne voyait pas cela tous les jours.

C'est d'ailleurs en pensant à cela qu'Harry achevait d'écrire une énième lettre pour Daphné. Les papiers froissés jonchaient déjà le sol de sa chambre alors qu'il essayait vainement de lui raconter même la plus petite anecdote. Mais il eut beau se creuser la tête, il n'avait rien d'intéressant à lui raconter depuis leur dernière rencontre la veille. Mâchonnant le bout de sa plume, il regardait distraitement sa chambre à la recherche de quelque chose à raconter. La tapisserie bleue, ses meubles en bois vernis et ses quelques jouets ne lui étaient décidemment pas d'un grand secours, ni même son impressionnante collection de livres personnelle qui s'étalait sur plusieurs étagères sur le mur à gauche de la porte d'entrée.

- Merlin, Comment font les gens pour tenir de si longues conversations avec leurs interlocuteurs, même lorsqu'ils n'ont rien à raconter ? se dit-il à lui-même en soupirant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Tournant brusquement la tête vers l'entrée de sa chambre, il put voir sa petite sœur dans l'embrasure de la porte jouant distraitement avec une mèche de ses longs cheveux auburn. Rosalyn avait maintenant plus de quatre ans et ressemblait énormément à Lily, un contraste assez saisissant par rapport à Harry qui ressemblait de plus en plus à James, à son plus grand désarroi. La seule chose qui la rattachait à leur père était ses yeux chocolats et les lunettes qu'elle portait, mais rien ne les rapprochait mis à par cela. Il n'y avait finalement que Matthew qui avait hérité du caractère de James, et ce fut pour le mieux. « Rosie » comme la surnommait Harry était très proche de son frère ainé et passait le plus clair de son temps en sa compagnie à flâner dans le jardin pour s'amuser ensemble ou dans la bibliothèque à lire pendant des heures entières des livres. Ce fut d'ailleurs Harry qui lui apprit à lire en se rendant compte des capacités intellectuelles avancées de sa sœur à un âge où Matthew préférait voler sur son balai au risque de se briser les os en chutant. En parlant de lui, Harry eut l'immense joie de découvrir qu'alors que sa sœur commençait déjà à différencier les lettres et à écrire des phrases sur des feuilles de parchemin, leur frère en était toujours incapable. Ses entrainements pour devenir le meilleur sorcier de tous les temps avaient laissé de profondes lacunes dans son éducation. Ses sortilèges étaient d'ailleurs peu puissant et le plus souvent ratés, mais James n'avait pas l'air de le remarquer et le congratulait sans arrêt en lui offrant de nouveaux cadeaux. A ce rythme là, la fortune des Potter allait disparaitre comme neige au soleil. Même les dons donnés à Matthew pour le remercier d'avoir débarrasser la Grande Bretagne de son plus terrible mage noir ne pourront pas compenser éternellement les écarts financiers que se permettait James. Mais pour l'instant, les futurs soucis financiers de son père étaient le cadet de ses soucis, et un rapide coup d'œil en direction de sa petite sœur lui confirma qu'il venait une nouvelle fois de divaguer sur des sujets dérisoires en omettant de répondre à sa question.

- Rien, j'écrivais juste une lettre à Daphné, dit-il en reprenant son travail. Et toi, tu ne devais pas aider maman à faire des gâteaux pour les distribuer aux nécessiteux ?

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de moi et qu'elle pouvait s'occuper seule de la cuisson, grogna t-elle comme si cela la gênait. Alors comme ça tu écris encore une lettre à Daphné ? Tu l'as vu hier pourtant, affirma t-elle en s'approchant du pupitre. Qu'est-ce que tu peux lui raconter de nouveau en seulement une journée ?

- C'est privé, Rosie. Les gens ne lisent pas leurs lettres aux personnes qui ne sont pas concernées par elles.

- Oh je t'en prie, je veux savoir ! Promis, je ne le dirai à personne, pas même à Astoria !

- Ne t'a-t-on jamais dit que la curiosité était un vilain trait de personnalité? lui demanda avec amusement Harry.

- Maman me l'a déjà dit, mais c'était parce que je voulais connaitre le repas que l'on allait manger pour mon anniversaire ! Mais là, c'est bien plus intéressant !

- Hé bien, quand tu auras un amoureux, tu me laisseras lire tes lettres et moi je te laisserai lire les miennes.

- ça risque de ne pas être long, soupira tristement Rosalyn en allant s'asseoir sur le lit de son frère. Papa serait capable de me donner un amoureux, peu importe qui du moment qu'il en tire quelque chose de bon pour lui en retour.

Harry ne put qu'acquiescer tristement en voyant le destin peu enviable de sa petite sœur. James ne voyait presque en elle qu'une fille à donner en fiançailles au premier venu, du moment qu'il était fortuné et qu'il en tirerait une forte somme d'argent. Rosie n'était qu'un morceau de viande à vendre pour lui.

- Tu imagines s'il te fait épouser Drago Malefoy ? s'enquit t-il en réprimant un ricanement.

- Beurk ! Je préfère encore épouser Ronald Weasley, même si c'est un crétin de la même trempe que Matthew.

- Qui se ressemble s'assemble comme on dit, soupira Harry.

- C'est peut être pour ça que vous passez votre temps ensemble, entre personnes indésirables.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, une seconde personne s'invita dans sa chambre, mais contrairement à Rosie, celle-ci n'était pas le moins du monde la bienvenue. La silhouette légèrement enveloppée de Matthew se dessinait dans le couloir, juste devant la porte de chambre. Son petit frère les toisait actuellement de haut et leur souriait méchamment tout en entrant sans demander la permission dans la pièce. Une chose inhabituelle chez Matthew était qu'il fallait toujours lui demander si l'on pouvait entrer dans la même pièce que lui, une permission qu'il imposait généralement aux enfants de son âge ou plus jeunes encore dans une pâle imitation d'un despote. Mais lui cependant ne se gênait pas pour aller fouiner dans les recoins du manoir lui étant interdit voir pire, chez les gens chez qui il était invité, une mauvaise habitude qui avait le don de faire rougir de honte Lily. Harry et lui se détestait cordialement, et pourtant, le frère ainé avait bien tenté de se montrer gentil avec lui les premières années. Mais Matthew en constatant le contrôle qu'il avait sur son père en profitait ouvertement et lui faisait gober n'importe quoi. Ainsi, il n'était pas rare que le petit frère d'Harry se blesse volontairement pour le faire accuser, et pour qu'il se prenne l'instant d'après une paire de baffes.

C'est pourquoi Harry passait le plus clair de son temps dans des pièces où Matthew ne risquait pas de mettre les pieds, et surtout le plus loin possible de lui. Les rares fois où ils se croisaient durant la journée étaient pendant les repas, et là encore, le plus jeune s'en donnait à cœur joie pour ridiculiser son ainé quand il ne lui donnait pas des coups de pied sous la table. Aussi la présence de son frère lui parut suspecte, d'autant plus que ses petits pas presque dansant et son sourire mauvais ne disait rien qui vaille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? cracha Harry à son encontre alors que Rosalyn s'était déjà levée du lit pour faire front à côté de lui.

- Oh rien, je me promenais voilà tout, lui répondit Matthew d'une voix joyeuse. En vérité j'allais retourner dans ma chambre pour vernir mon balai magique avec le kit de nettoyage que m'a offert Sirius sans me soucier de vous, comme d'habitude. D'ailleurs je tiens à dire que les cadeaux de mon cher parrain sont vraiment pratiques, dommage que tu ne puisses pas en dire autant. Qui donc t'offrirait un balai de toute façon ?

- Moi je le ferais si j'avais suffisamment d'argent, répliqua Rosie en fronçant ses sourcils. Toi par contre, je ne t'offrirais même pas une brindille de balai !

Là où certaines personnes auraient pu être blessées devant le ton froid et peu sympathique de leur petite sœur, Matthew n'en fut nullement peiné et préféra glousser effrontément devant eux.

- ça tombe bien puisque je ne veux rien recevoir de ta part, j'en serais presque offensé.

- Sors d'ici, lui ordonna Harry en sentant venir la future dispute qu'il redoutait tant.

- Je ne serais même pas venu dans cette pièce si je n'avais pas entendu les remarques vexantes que vous avez dites à mon encontre. C'est très méchant, vous savez ? Qu'en penserait papa si je lui disais tout ce que je viens d'entendre ?

- Comme d'habitude, il prendrait ton parti et viendrait me donner une correction, énonça son frère d'une voix glacial. A croire que le sauveur du monde magique n'est pas capable de se défendre seul. Serais-tu un lâche, Matt ?

- J'ai vaincu le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ! Tu pourras douter de mes capacités lorsque tu en auras fait autant ! fulmina Matthew en virant au rouge vif.

- Le héros de l'humanité qui n'est même pas capable d'utiliser la magie sans baguette, se moqua Rosie en ricanant à son tour. N'est-ce pas rabaissant d'être plus faible que son frère ainé dans cette branche de la magie ?

- Des foutaises ! Tu n'es même pas capable d'utiliser le sortilège de lévitation contrairement à moi !

- Parce que tu as une baguette, or moi je n'en ai pas besoin.

Pour prouver ses dires, Harry pointa de son index le bougeoir sur sa table de chevet et effectua les gestes demandés normalement avec une baguette magique tout en prononçant la formule « Wingardium Leviosa ». L'objet se mit aussitôt à flotter en l'air, et Harry le guida même jusqu'à lui en utilisant ses autres doigts pour le faire avancer sous les yeux choqués et furieux de son petit frère.

- Je crois bien que je vais faire des étincelles lorsque j'intègrerai Poudlard, décréta fièrement Harry en souriant narquoisement à Matthew. Le dernier utilisateur de magie sans baguette n'est nul autre que Dumbledore, et encore, il ne sait pas correctement l'utiliser.

- Ils ne te prendront jamais là-bas ! Tu n'es qu'un raté ! pesta Matthew en sortant de la chambre d'un pas rageur.

- N'oublie pas de fermer la porte en sortant, tu seras un ange ! lui lança moqueusement Rosie avant de soupirer d'un air las. Par moment Matthew est pire que Malefoy.

- Drago a au moins le mérite d'être intelligent et malin lui. On ne peut pas en dire autant de Matthew.

Tous les deux rirent de bon cœur avant de reprendre leurs activités habituelles, pour l'un l'écriture d'une lettre et pour l'autre la lecture d'un livre trouvé sous le lit d'Harry. Les minutes s'écoulèrent calmement dans un silence très relaxant. Rien ne semblait pouvoir troubler ce moment de quiétude, rien sauf peut être…

BAM.

Harry pesta intérieurement pour avoir oublié que pour Matthew, l'humiliation était difficile à avaler, et que généralement, les retombées pouvaient être terribles. Un rapide coup d'œil vers sa sœur lui confirma qu'elle aussi savait pertinemment que l'objet brisé que l'on avait pu entendre au rez-de-chaussée ne pouvait pas être un coup du hasard. Tous les deux espéraient simplement qu'il n'était pas important. Cependant la voix de James cependant leur prouva le contraire rapidement :

- QU-QUI A FAIT ÇA ! NON MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ! UNE RELIQUE UNIQUE DE L'EPOQUE MING ! UN VASE DANS NOTRE FAMILLE DEPUIS PLUSIEURS GENERATIONS !

- Aie aie aie, nous y sommes peut être allés un peu fort tout à l'heure, marmonna nerveusement Harry. Rosie, cache-toi sous le lit !

- Quoi !? Mais pourquoi !?

- Fais ce que je te dis ! Si jamais il te trouve ici, il pourrait très bien s'en prendre à toi !

- Je n'ai pas peur ! répliqua sa petite sœur d'une voix néanmoins tremblotante. Et je suis aussi responsable que toi de cette situation !

- Ne discute pas ! Allez !

Harry dut batailler quelques longues secondes avec sa sœur avant d'enfin parvenir à la faire glisser sous son lit, bien à l'abri. A peine cinq secondes plus tard, son père déboula dans la chambre, Matthew sur les talons. L'expression sur le visage de James n'était pas de bon augure pour lui.

- C'est toi qui as détruit le vase Ming du salon !

Ce n'était pas le moins du monde une question, comme Harry le comprit rapidement en voyant déjà James faire le tour du lit pour se poster devant lui, la main déjà sur sa ceinture.

- Je n'ai rien détruit du tout, répliqua poliment Harry en essayant de paraitre le plus innocent possible. Je suis dans ma chambre depuis tout à l'heure pour écrire une lettre à Daphné !

- Ne me mens pas ! hurla James en l'empoignant par le col. Ton frère t'a surpris en train de t'enfuir dans les escaliers quelques secondes après ! Tu oses me mentir et mettre en doute la parole de Matthew !?

Sans plus attendre, James le jeta violemment sur le lit et le tourna sur le ventre, le visage orienté vers l'entrée de la chambre. Tout en essayant de se débattre pour empêcher James de lui ôter sa chemise et laisser son dos à nu, Harry pouvait voir du coin de l'œil son petit frère regarder fièrement le résultat de son mensonge, pendant que leur père défaisait déjà la ceinture de son pantalon pour administrer à son fils ainé la correction qui lui semblait la plus juste pour les petits menteurs. La douleur qu'il allait bientôt sentir ne peina pas Harry, étant à force habitué. Mais le fait d'être violenté juste au dessus de sa petite sœur donnait à cette punition une bien plus horrible image.

- Quand vas-tu t'arrêter de détruire tout le mobilier du manoir pour te rendre intéressant ?! Tu n'es qu'un petit jaloux qui pense de cette façon s'attirer toute l'attention, n'est-ce pas hein ?! Tu penses peut être que c'est de cette façon que tu parviendras à te mettre au même niveau que lui !? Ton frère est un héros, et toi tu n'es rien par rapport à lui !

Le premier coup de ceinture cingla l'air et vint s'écraser sur le dos frêle d'Harry qui se retint de crier de douleur en se mordant la lèvre. D'autres coups s'enchainèrent rapidement, laissant petit à petit des marques sur toute la surface de sa peau. Un coup plus violent que les autres pourrait facilement le faire saigner, mais James semblait mesurer la puissance dans son bras pour faire durer plus longtemps la torture. Les larmes vinrent au bout d'un certain temps aux yeux d'Harry mais, la ceinture n'était pas la seule fautive à cela. Les sanglots de Rosie qu'il pouvait entendre étaient bien plus déchirant que tout le reste.

- J'aurais dû écouter Dumbledore lorsqu'il avait proposé que l'on te mette dans un orphelinat pour éviter que tu accapares l'attention sur toi alors que Matthew a besoin de notre présence continuellement ! Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide pour écouter ta mère ! Tu ne nous auras au final jamais rien apporté de bon dans cette famille, sauf des disputes continuellement !

- Repulso !

Le sortilège envoyé par Lily envoya James s'écraser lourdement contre le pupitre d'Harry tandis que Lily, qui venait de faire irruption dans la pièce, gardait sa baguette pointé sur son mari tout en s'approchant du corps meurtri d'Harry. James se releva péniblement, époussetant au passage dans un geste qui se voulait nonchalant sa veste de costume tout en regardant furieusement sa femme. Bien qu'Harry ne puisse pas le voir dans son état, James avait à l'instant même le même visage et la même expression mauvaise qui lui était d'ordinaire réservée. Il en fallait sans aucun doute peu pour qu'il ne donne une gifle à sa femme. Matthew lui s'était déjà enfui de la pièce en constatant l'apparition soudaine de sa mère et surtout ce qu'elle avait fait à son père.

- Je ne peux pas croire que tu as recommencé ! Fulmina Lily en gardant sa baguette en cas d'attaque. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi, James !? Comment peux-tu te montrer aussi cruel avec lui ! Quel genre de père es-tu donc !?

- Le genre qui apprend à ses enfants à ne pas mentir, répliqua t-il durement. Ce sale petit insolent a besoin qu'on lui fasse comprendre où est sa place dans cette maison puisqu'apparemment, ta façon trop douce et conciliante de l'élever ne semble pas lui avoir fait inculquer certaines valeurs !

- Ma façon de l'élever !? Si tu avais pris sur ton temps pour t'occuper davantage de tes deux autres enfants, peut être que tu ne trouverais rien à redire sur la façon dont je les éduque !

- Tu sais très bien que nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre !

Mais Lily ne l'écoutait déjà plus et se penchait déjà au dessus du dos meurtri de son fils pour évaluer les dégâts. Sa baguette virevoltant au dessus d'Harry, elle effectua plusieurs sortilèges afin de déterminer l'importance des blessures, mais par chance si l'on pouvait le dire en pareille situation, Harry ne souffrait que de simples écorchures dues au coup de fouet.

- Parfois, je me demande bien ce qui m'a pris de t'épouser, quand je vois quel homme abject tu es devenu, tempêta t-elle d'un ton glacial. Même le mari de ma sœur ne bat certainement pas son fils comme tu le fais.

- Tu n'as qu'à aller retrouver ta chère sœur si cela te dérange tant ! Je suis sur qu'elle te trouvera bien une petite place dans la… quoi déjà ? Ah oui : Taverne de son mari ! Nettoyer à longueur de temps des tables et servir des clients, c'est ça que tu veux !? Le rôle de Lady ne te convient peut être plus !?

- Va au diable, James.

Pensant peut être qu'il venait de gagner la partie, James s'approcha de sa femme pour une raison inconnue. Peut être espérait-il lui faire un câlin pour faire mine qu'il lui pardonnait déjà son petit écart de conduite, mais Lily avait déjà remarqué son petit manège et sans plus attendre lui envoya un autre sortilège qui le catapulta directement dans le couloir. Furieux, son mari se releva et tenta tant bien que mal de rentrer de nouveau dans la chambre, mais Lily avait déjà précédé son geste et lui avait brutalement claqué la porte au nez avec sa baguette magique. James tambourina plusieurs minutes sur le panneau de bois, avant de s'avouer vaincu et de s'éloigner, non sans promettre à Lily qu'il lui ferait payer cela, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ses menaces n'eurent pas l'effet escompté car Lily était bien trop occupée à soigner les plaies d'Harry avec l'aide de Rosalyn qui s'était entre temps extirpée de dessous le lit.

- C'est grave maman ? marmonna t-elle d'une voix inquiète en regardant avec horreur les longues lignes formées par la ceinture.

- Pas autant que je le redoutais, la rassura Lily tout en faisant disparaitre le sang d'un coup de baguette magique.

Les minutes qui suivirent furent consacrés au nettoyage des plaies ainsi qu'à leur cicatrisation. Par chance, Lily avait eu une formation en médecine et pouvait par conséquent soigner en un rien de temps son fils, grâce notamment aux potions qu'elle faisait apparaitre d'un coup de baguette depuis l'armoire à pharmacie du manoir. Aussi en quelques instants seulement, son dos paraissait comme neuf, bien que la douleur était toujours présente. Avec l'aide de sa fille, elle entreprit par la suite d'allonger sous ses couvertures Harry non sans lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes pour l'apaiser. Se faire fouetter n'était pas quelque chose de très recommandable après tout.

- Tu vas te reposer maintenant Harry. J'ai nettoyé les plaies, mais tu risques de souffrir encore un peu le temps que la potion fasse effet. Rosie, toi va t'amuser dans ta chambre, je viendrais te voir tout à l'heure pour avoir une petite discussion avec toi concernant ce qui vient de se passer, d'accord ?

Sa fille approuva d'un hochement de tête et sortit finalement de la chambre, non sans embrasser sur son front Harry. Sa mère fit de même quelques secondes plus tard, en demandant au préalable à son fils une dernière fois s'il allait bien.

- Maman…

- Oui, Harry ? demanda t-elle alors qu'elle était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte.

- Je… Je suis désolé… Papa a raison, je ne vous attire que des ennuis… Je n'aurais pas dû exister, je ne suis qu'une gêne pour vous… Vous auriez été plus heureux si je n'avais pas été là…

- Ne dis plus jamais ça, tu m'entends ! s'exclama sa mère en se rapprochant de nouveau de lui. Tout ce qu'a pu te dire un jour ton père sur toi n'est qu'un ramassis de bêtises ! Tu es un merveilleux fils, un garçon très intelligent et je suis très fière d'être ta mère ! Toute cette situation n'est nullement ta faute, rien ne serait arrivé sans cette prophétie et Voldemort ! Ce sont ces deux choses là qui sont à blâmer, pas toi ! C'est à toi de leur prouver que tu n'es pas inutile, de te battre pour leur montrer ce que tu vaux !

- Mais papa a…

- N'écoute pas ce que te dis ton père ! Insista t-elle. Ton père n'est qu'un imbécile arrogant qui ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez. Si il pouvait le faire, il verrait exactement ce que moi je vois lorsque je te regarde ! Un jour, tu lui montreras qu'il s'est trompé sur ton compte, et ce jour là tu te rendras compte que tu es devenu un bien meilleur homme qu'il ne le sera jamais !

Harry regarda en silence sa mère, touché par ses paroles. Puis pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée improviste de son père, il sourit, d'un sourire sincère et heureux, ému par ce qu'avait pu lui dire Lily. Oui, un jour il montrera à son père à quel point il s'est trompé sur toute la ligne le concernant, mais pas seulement. Il avait hâte d'en faire de même avec Dumbledore et son prétendu petit héros de six ans.

- Repose-toi maintenant, lui ordonna sa mère d'une voix douce. Je te ramènerai de quoi manger lorsque tu te seras réveillé.

- D'accord…, marmonna Harry avant de s'endormir brusquement telle une masse.

Le soir même, une fois les enfants couchés et après une énième vérification des blessures d'Harry, Lily fut conviée à une réunion de crise faite dans l'urgence par son mari. James, qui n'avait pas supporté que sa femme défende une nouvelle fois leur fils ainé dans ses méfaits, avait demandé expressément à Dumbledore de venir les rejoindre pour discuter sérieusement de la situation actuelle que connaissait le couple et l'influence que leurs disputes désormais continuelles avait au sein du foyer Potter. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient échangé la moindre parole de toute la journée, sauf lorsque James l'avait appelé pour venir dans le salon afin d'avoir une discussion sérieuse. Sans lui donner plus de détail, il avait simplement déclaré attendre l'arrivée de Dumbledore pour commencer à lui parler franchement de la situation qu'il jugeait intolérable dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. C'est ainsi que Lily attendit bien sagement dans le salon du manoir, assise dans l'un des fauteuils faisant face à la cheminée d'où allait probablement arriver le vieil homme qu'était Albus non sans pester intérieurement sur l'incapacité de son mari à faire face à ses problèmes et à demander sans arrêt aide et conseil au directeur de Poudlard.

La tension était vraiment palpable entre eux, et pour ne rien arranger à l'affaire, Sirius arriva à l'improviste en utilisant la cheminette et s'écrasa lamentablement sur le tapis du salon. De toute évidence, il était une nouvelle fois complètement ivre. James se détendit légèrement en le voyant arriver et lui offrit même quelques nouvelles coupes de champagne tout en discutant joyeusement avec lui. A croire qu'il ne s'était rien passé aujourd'hui quand on entendait le ton amical avec lequel il s'adressait à son meilleur ami. Il passa bien évidemment outre les évènements de la journée, peut être pour ne pas l'inquiéter, mais ne semblait pas vraiment le vouloir faire partir, comme si il espérait que la présence supplémentaire de Sirius serait encore plus déterminante ce soir pendant la réunion avec Dumbledore. A cette pensée, Lily retint un ricanement et se força tant bien que mal à garder un visage impassible. Sirius était à présent tellement saoul qu'il souhaitait déjà enlever son pantalon « pour se mettre à l'aise » selon ses propres termes.

Mais avant même qu'il ne commence à déboutonner son pantalon, de nouvelles flammes vertes apparurent dans l'âtre de la cheminée, et quelques instants plus tard, la haute silhouette de Dumbledore émergea de l'intérieur et marcha tranquillement dans le salon. Sa bonhomie habituelle semblait l'avoir quitté, et son visage d'habitude si jovial était désormais ferme et tourné vers Lily. Une nouvelle fois, la sensation d'être prise en faute et sermonner se fit forte en elle, et elle résista à la tentation d'ouvrir immédiatement les hostilités avec lui en lui envoyant au visage toutes les injures qui lui traversaient l'esprit.

- Oh Albus ! Il était temps ! s'exclama James en s'approchant du vieil homme en lui tendant la main. Vous prendrez bien un verre ?

- Non merci James, je ne bois plus d'alcool dès la tombée de la nuit, refusa poliment le directeur en souriant. Oh, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici ce soir, Sirius. Quel bon vent vous amène ?

- Z'êtes qui vous ? lui demanda t'il d'une voix pâteuse. T'as vu un peu sa barbe, James ? Pis sa robe ? J'crois que j'suis sujet à des hallucinations ! Merlin l'enchanteur en chair et en os !

D'une démarche hésitante, Sirius s'approcha de Dumbledore comme pour vérifier qu'il était vraiment là. Mais sur sa route, il croisa malencontreusement le pied d'une table et après un hurlement à faire trembler les murs, il s'écrasa piteusement par terre, tête la première. Peut être était-ce l'alcool, ou alors le choc, mais Sirius ne se releva pas et gisait inconscient sur le sol. Lily, qui trouvait déjà la situation grotesque, ne put s'empêcher de ricaner ouvertement en entendant le meilleur ami de James ronfler fortement, le pantalon légèrement abaissé au niveau des cuisses dévoilant sa culotte en soie.

- C'est… inattendu…, commenta Dumbledore tandis que James, rouge de honte, soulevait son ami et le portait vers un divan pour qu'il finisse de cuver sur un duvet bien plus confortable.

- Pardonnez le Albus, il a tendance à boire un peu trop lorsque quelqu'un n'est pas là pour le faire arrêter, s'excusa James en faisant apparaitre une couverture dont il se servit pour recouvrir Sirius.

Une fois son forfait accompli, James revint auprès de sa femme et de Dumbledore et s'assit après quelques secondes d'hésitation dans un fauteuil opposé à celui de Lily. Dumbledore lui prit place dans un troisième fauteuil et observa fixement et tour à tour les deux personnes lui faisant face, comme pour les analyser.

- Hé bien, dit-il après quelques secondes de silence, vous avez demandé ma présence ce soir James. C'était semble t-il très important, alors je vous écoute.

- Voyez-vous Dumbledore, depuis quelques temps j'ai tendance à remarquer une certaine… comment dire… tension au sein de notre famille. Lily et moi nous disputons fréquemment et le plus souvent pour la même raison.

- Je vois… Cela concerne t-il Matthew ? s'enquit t-il aussitôt comme si c'était une évidence même.

- Entre autre, mais pas seulement. En fait cela concerne surtout notre fils ainé, Harry, avoua James en crachant au passage avec haine le prénom de son fils.

- Que lui arrive t-il ?

Le ton donnait peut être l'impression que Dumbledore était intéressé, mais Lily n'était pas dupe. Tout ce qui ne concernait pas Matthew agaçait plus qu'autre chose le directeur de Poudlard.

- Vous aviez raison. Harry se montre au fil du temps particulièrement insolent et jaloux envers son frère. Il passe la plupart de son temps à briser des objets dans la maison dans le simple but de se faire remarquer, et à plusieurs reprises, il a même accusé Matthew de l'avoir fait ! Non mais rendez-vous compte ! Cette situation devient ingérable, professeur. Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre avec lui, surtout que Lily ne cesse de le défendre même devant le fait accomplit !

- Tu n'as aucune preuve que c'est bien Harry qui fait toutes ces choses ! répliqua sa femme en élevant la voix. Chaque fois que tu retrouves un objet brisé, Harry n'est jamais dans les parages, contrairement à Matthew !

- Tu oses prétendre que ce serait lui qui ferait tout ça !? Et dans quel but !?

Lily était bien tentée de répondre « Pour profiter du fait que tu ne raterais pas une aussi belle occasion pour donner quelques gifles à son frère ! », mais dénigrer l'un de ses enfants n'était absolument pas dans son genre. Elle les aimait tous les trois de la même façon, avec leurs qualités et leurs défauts. Dire du mal de l'un d'eux était malgré elle au dessus de ses forces. James sembla lui interpréter son silence comme un aveu au fait que ses insinuations étaient sans fondement et s'en donna à cœur joie pour la mettre plus bas que terre.

- Tu vois ? Même toi tu n'arrives pas à trouver une explication plausible à ta pensée ! En vérité tu sais pertinemment que Matthew ne ferait jamais une chose pareille, mais tu cherches une nouvelle fois des excuses à ton fils ainé !

- Comment peux-tu croire un seul instant qu'Harry soit capable de faire une chose pareille ! Si tu prenais la peine de passer du temps avec lui, tu verrais que c'est un garçon brillant qui ne s'abaisserait jamais à commettre des actes aussi stupides !

- Il est jaloux, Lily ! Pourquoi ne t'en rends-tu pas compte ? persista James en hurlant presque. Il essaie de nous monter les uns contre les autres ! Les incidents concernant les objets brisés ont commencé à voir le jour à partir du moment où le titre de Lord Potter lui a été retiré !

- Vraiment ? Et, admettons que tu ais raison, ne trouves-tu pas que lui avoir retiré ce titre qui était par ailleurs l'une des volontés de son grand-père était suffisamment injuste ? Je pourrais presque comprendre qu'il soit capable de faire une chose pareille quand on voit que toutes les volontés le concernant ont été purement et simplement annulées ! Je serais terriblement déçue à sa place !

- Je me fiche de ses états d'âme. Matthew fera un bien meilleur Lord que lui, et le simple fait qu'il soit à la tête de la fortune des Potter suffira à lui permettre de créer des multitudes de relation parmi les autres grandes familles de la magie ! Ton fils lui est complètement inconnu aux yeux du monde magique, personne ne le prendrait au sérieux, et la fortune familiale diminuerait à vue d'œil si on lui avait laissé ce petit privilège !

- Allons, calmez-vous…, tenta vainement Dumbledore en voyant les deux jeunes gens devant lui devenir complètement rouge de colère.

Mais il eut beau leur demander à plusieurs reprises de se contrôler, rien n'y fit. Lily et James étaient partis dans une nouvelle dispute dont ils avaient le secret à présent. Le directeur de Poudlard dut se contenter d'observer en silence leurs échanges sans parvenir à les calmer, puis finalement, il se servit tout bonnement de sa baguette pour mettre un terme leur joute en faisant apparaitre du bout de sa baguette magique quelques gerbes d'étincelles pour attirer leur attention. Par chance, cela fonctionna et les deux Potter l'observèrent, non sans étonnement.

- Bien, maintenant que je suis parvenu à avoir toute votre attention, j'aimerai discuter avec vous d'une chose qui me semble très importante. Il parait de toute évidence clair que le climat actuel au sein de votre famille n'est pas prompt à l'épanouissement d'un enfant. Entre les suspicions sur telle ou telle personne, les mauvais coups, la jalousie dont fait preuve vos autres enfants par rapport à Matthew et vos disputes continuelles, votre fils ne parviendra jamais à progresser dans son apprentissage si tout ceci perdure encore. Beaucoup trop de choses perturbent son bon équilibre, et je doute fort que voir ses parents se quereller à longueur de temps soit bénéfique pour lui.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi…

- Laissez-moi terminer, Lily, la coupa Dumbledore. J'avais déjà énoncé mes réticences quant à la présence d'Harry autour de son frère cadet et les possibles retombées négatives que cela entrainerait. Vous pouvez vous-même le constater, Matthew est très loin du niveau auquel j'aspirais chez lui, et la faute est en partie due aux distractions causées par son frère et sa sœur. Ses talents en matière de magie sont par ailleurs plutôt limités, bien qu'il possède déjà une certaine avance sur les enfants de son âge. Je souhaitais commencer personnellement sa formation lorsqu'il aurait atteint le niveau d'un étudiant de première année de Poudlard, mais pour l'instant, il en est encore très loin, et cela ne semble pas s'arranger. Il m'a avoué lui-même il n'y a pas si longtemps qu'il avait quelques lacunes dans tout ce qui concernait la théorie, et j'ai été moi-même surpris de constater qu'il ne savait toujours pas lire…

- Lily a tendance à apprendre ce genre de choses à ses deux autres enfants plutôt qu'à Matthew, intervint James en fusillant du regard sa femme.

- J'ai essayé, et j'essaie toujours ! Mais Matthew se désintéresse totalement de la lecture et de l'écriture ! Il ne veut rien savoir de tout ça et les rares fois où je parviens à capter un minimum de son attention, James fait son apparition et lui propose de jouer au Quidditch ou de faire une sortie sur le chemin de traverse pour consommer des sucreries !

- Ah ! Maintenant c'est de ma faute ! répliqua t-il en haussant à son tour la voie.

Tous les deux repartirent aussitôt dans une joute verbale, chacun y allant de son petit commentaire cinglant vis-à-vis de l'autre dans le but de déstabiliser son opposant sous les yeux consternés de Dumbledore. Lui qui voulait voir Matthew grandir dans un foyer aimant et devenir le parfait petit sorcier qu'il désirait tant, il y avait de quoi se lamenter. Et Sirius qui continuait de ronfler bruyamment sur le sofa, ne lui était d'aucun secours en plus de l'agacer sérieusement avec tout le bruit qu'il causait. Pourtant maitre de lui d'habitude, Dumbledore commença lentement à perdre patience et à s'énerver, d'autant plus qu'un mal de tête venait de faire son apparition et n'arrangeait rien à son humeur. L'explosion était proche, et ne mit pas longtemps à venir.

- ASSEZ ! s'exclama t-il d'une voix encore plus forte que les leurs. Vous voyez où je voulais en venir ? Vous venez de me montrer à l'instant même le problème qui existait dans votre famille. Vous Lily, vous avez tendance à surprotéger un peu trop Harry et Rosalyn envers leur frère, et vous donnez par conséquent l'impression à Matthew que vous passez après eux.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! répliqua Lily en hurlant cette fois-ci sur lui. Je suis leur mère, et je les aime tout autant l'un que l'autre !

- Peut être, mais votre fils pense peut être le contraire. Le fait que vous défendiez ses frères et sœurs face à James et lui pourrait lui donner l'impression d'être délaissé par sa mère. Comment voulez-vous qu'il apporte la paix dans notre monde si au sein même de sa famille, il ait l'impression de passer après les autres ? Un profond ressentiment pourrait naitre au fond de lui, un ressentiment à votre égard pour ne pas être suffisamment présente pour lui, mais également contre nous en nous rendant responsable de cela parce que nous n'avons rien fait pour l'en empêcher. Je vous avais déjà donné des recommandations pour qu'il ait l'enfance la plus heureuse possible, éloignée de tous les tracas auxquels il aura à faire face à l'avenir, mais à cause de votre volonté à faire la part égale entre vos enfants, c'est tout l'inverse qui se produit. Matthew est malheureux, et je ne tiens pas plus que vous a envoyé un jeune homme dépressif face au mage noir lorsqu'il reviendra, et vous savez tout comme moi qu'il reviendra tôt ou tard. L'opinion publique quant à elle risque de pâtir de vos décisions Lily, Matthew est comme un étendard derrière lequel ils se regroupent pour lutter ensemble contre les forces du mal, alors leur donner l'image d'un garçon mal dans sa peau n'est surement pas la bonne solution, vous comprenez ?

Lily ne lui répondit pas et se contenta d'hocher simplement sa tête. Elle-même savait que son fils était pour bien des gens un héros et une figure à suivre, elle n'était pas idiote. Mais Dumbledore semblait surtout vouloir se servir de lui à des fins publicitaires, voir de propagande. Des intentions malsaines en somme. Mais il fallait admettre qu'il avait une part de vérité dans ses propos. Matthew devait tôt ou tard affronter de nouveau Voldemort, et le plus tard serait le mieux. Mais jusqu'à présent, ses talents étaient pour le moins dérisoires en magie, d'autant plus que ses capacités en duel laissaient à désirer. Peut être ne s'investissait-elle effectivement pas assez dans son éducation ? Apprendre à lire serait un bon départ dans sa formation, et lui permettrait au moins d'étudier la théorie en sorcellerie, et par apprendre de lui-même certains sorts.

-Que proposez dans ce cas ? demanda t-elle en rompant le silence qui s'était installé.

- Je pense qu'éloigner durant quelques temps Harry de son frère pourrait régler de nombreux problèmes. Ce ne sera que temporaire Lily, ajouta t-il en voyant déjà la mère d'Harry se préparer à contester sa proposition. Matthew serait notamment totalement libre d'apprendre à maitriser sa magie sans la moindre perturbation et Harry pourrait continuer à… faire ce qu'il fait d'ordinaire. Lui-même doit être de toute façon conscient de l'importance qu'à son frère pour notre communauté et comprendra qu'il serait souhaitable qu'il ne le dérange pas, si j'en crois vos remarques sur son intelligence. Vous pourrez ainsi vous concentrer sur la formation de votre fils cadet sans vous soucier des problèmes pouvant arriver à Harry. Le mieux serait de l'envoyer chez un membre de votre famille pour qu'il ne soit pas trop dépaysé. Avez-vous de la famille encore vivante ?

- Je n'ai que des cousins très éloignés que je n'ai pour ainsi dire jamais vu, déclara James pensivement. Je suis fils unique, et les relations que j'entretiens avec mes tantes du côté de ma mère sont pour le moins orageuses.

- Très bien, et vous Lily ?

- Mes parents sont morts peu après la fin de mes études des suites d'une longue maladie. Je n'ai plus que ma sœur ainée, Petunia Durlsey, mais je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles de sa part depuis bien longtemps, surtout qu'elle me déteste…

- C'est parfait, alors vous n'aurez qu'à confier votre fils à votre sœur, annonça Dumbledore sans avoir apparemment fait attention à la fin de la dernière phrase de Lily.

- Qu-quoi !? Mais…

- Mieux vaudrait qu'il parte le plus rapidement possible pour que l'on puisse plus sérieusement commencer à entrainer tous les deux Matthew, décréta James en souriant d'un air ravi à la perspective de ne plus avoir Harry dans les pattes. Lily n'aura qu'à envoyer à sa sœur une lettre pour la prévenir de l'arrivée prochaine de son fils chez elle.

Pendant que James et Dumbledore commençait déjà les préparatifs du départ d'Harry, Lily ne put s'empêcher de soupirer tristement devant le véritable chamboulement que venait de rencontrer sa vie pourtant si paisible, du moins en apparence. Quoiqu'elle fasse à présent, rien ne pourrait arrêter la machinerie qui était en marche, et Dumbledore allait faire à présent des pieds et des mains pour se débarrasser de son fils ainé.

- Je suppose que c'est pour le mieux…, marmonna t-elle d'une voix blanche en baissant les yeux sur le tapis.

- Je suis ravi de voir que vous comprenez enfin l'importance de tout ceci, ma chère Lily. Mieux vaut par conséquent préparer au plus vite le départ d'Harry dans la famille de votre sœur. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, je suis persuadé qu'un nouvel environnement ne lui fera pas de mal, et vous pourrez le récupérer lorsqu'arrivera le temps où il débutera sa scolarité à Poudlard ! D'ici là, Matthew aura fait de gros progrès !

Lily se contenta d'acquiescer mollement sans lever les yeux vers Dumbledore. Imaginer un seul instant laisser son fils aux mains de sa sœur était tout bonnement impensable, surtout que Petunia Dursley haïssait tout ce qui avait attrait à la magie. La vie de son fils allait devenir un véritable calvaire, et les paroles de Dumbledore étaient loin d'être rassurantes.

- Je l'amènerai moi-même à Petunia si cela ne vous ennuie pas. Ma sœur déteste la magie, par conséquent il faudra que je le conduise chez elle de la façon la plus normale possible, donc par un moyen moldu.

- Merveilleux ! se contenta de dire Dumbledore avant de faire ses adieux à James qui pour la première fois de la soirée depuis l'arrivée du directeur avait l'air d'excellente humeur.

A seulement quelques mètres de là, une petite silhouette adossée au pan du mur du couloir hoquetait en réprimant les sanglots qui la menaçait. En entendant les adultes se lever, Harry, qui avait été réveillé par les hurlements de Sirius et avait par conséquent entendu toute la conversation entre ses parents et Dumbledore, se précipita dans les escaliers pour regagner sa chambre, non sans verser au passage de nombreuses larmes. Une seule pensée lui traversait l'esprit durant tout le chemin : Sa mère, la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde, celle qui s'était occupée continuellement de lui, l'abandonnait à son tour.

**A/N : Chapitre fini ! Que va t-il arriver à Harry maintenant ? Va t-il passer près de trois ans chez les Dursley ? Va t-il y survivre ? James sera t-il toujours l'éternel crétin dépeint dans cette fiction ? Vous le saurez plus tard... ou pas.****  
****Avant que vous ne me le demandiez, Sirius n'est pas vraiment Bashing en fait. Simplement, il reste en quelque sorte complètement immature et passe son temps à aller voir les filles ou à picoler. Désolé pour ses fans si cette facette de sa personnalité vous déplaît, comme je l'ai dit, j'inventerai une raison pour expliquer son comportement. Je vais également commencer à faire apparaître des personnes réelles dans cette fiction, notamment cette mystérieuse princesse française qui deviendra plus tard importante à l'histoire. Vous pouvez toujours spéculer sur son identité.****À la semaine prochaine !**


	4. IV) Une dernière balade en famille

**Salut ! Et encore une fois merci à tous pour vos commentaires et même pour avoir simplement lu ma fiction ! **

**J'ai été très étonné, je dois l'admettre, de la polémique ayant eu lieu à propos du comportement de Lily et sur d'autres détails. C'est vrai que sur ce coup là, j'avoue avoir oublié de préciser certaines petites choses.**

**- Tout d'abord par rapport à Lily, je vous rappelle que nous sommes à la fin du XVIIIème siècle, et par conséquent, que les mœurs et les droits des femmes ne sont pas les mêmes que maintenant. Les femmes en ce temps là n'avaient même pas de statut juridique dès lors qu'elles étaient mariées. Le mari disposait de tout et l'épouse était reléguée en une éternelle suiveuse n'ayant pas son mot à dire sur quoi que ce soit, du moins selon la loi. Elles ne pouvaient pas divorcer, elles ne pouvaient pas aller dans des grandes écoles, elles ne pouvaient pas avoir leur mot à dire concernant l'éducation des enfants imposé par le mari, elles ne pouvaient même pas aller rendre visite à quelqu'un sans demander la permission à l'homme avec qui elles partageaient leur vie. Ceci n'est d'ailleurs qu'un bref aperçu de leurs interdictions… Bon c'est sur que certains maris étaient beaucoup plus ouverts et donnaient plus de permission à leurs épouses, mais je vous rappelle que dans cette situation, James déteste Harry et fait tout pour qu'il ne soit pas heureux. Alors Lily ne peut rien faire et doit accepter sans broncher. **

**- A mon avis, et là c'est plus personnel, les sociétés magique et moldu ont commencé à se différencier aux alentours de la fin du XIXème siècle, si je me base par exemple sur « les appareils photos » que les sorciers utilisent dans les films ( j'ai oublié le nom de ces machins -_- ). Leur technologie et leur politique semblent s'être arrêtés à ce moment là. Donc je pense qu'auparavant, les mêmes lois s'appliquaient aussi bien pour sorciers que moldus (ceci répond à la question concernant les différences entre leurs sociétés et leurs lois que l'on m'a également posé).**

**- Enfin, pour ce qui est du testament annulé par le magenmagot et le fait que normalement les Gobelins ne laissent pas les hommes se mêler de leurs affaires, dois-je vous rappeler que nous avons là un Dumbledore Bashing ayant absolument voulu que Matthew hérite du titre et de la fortune des Potter ? ;). J'aurais voulu que vous découvriez cela plus tard, mais bon. Dumbledore, qui est quand même le président de cette assemblée, était dans le coup malheureusement pour Harry, mais je n'expliquerai pas maintenant comment il s'y est prit. **

**L'explication aurait pu être plus longue concernant les droits des femmes de l'époque, mais faire un pavé n'était pas mon intention. Si vous voulez plus détails, vous pouvez toujours aller vous renseigner sur ça en regardant le code civil napoléonien de 1804 sur elles, un écrit qui reflète parfaitement les mentalités de l'époque.**

**Sur ce, maintenant que la petite (bon grande) note informative a été faite, je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

Les préparatifs en vue du départ d'Harry prirent au final une semaine, une semaine durant laquelle chacun fit de son mieux pour profiter du temps qui lui restait en sa compagnie. La seule qui n'était bien évidemment pas au courant était Rosalyn, qui devait quand même admettre que l'ambiance au sein de sa famille avait encore changé. Son frère ainé qui d'ordinaire ne refusait jamais de jouer avec elle, passait à présent son temps enfermé dans sa chambre à se morfondre pour une raison qu'elle ignorait. Les seuls moments où elle pouvait le voir étaient durant les repas, mais là encore, Harry se faisait très silencieux, la tête basse, et ne regardait jamais le reste des membres de la famille. Son frère semblait comme secoué par quelque chose qui lui échappait, et de son propre avis du haut de ses quatre ans, ce n'était surement pas la correction qu'il avait eu de la part de James qui pouvait l'avoir mis dans cet état. Malgré ses nombreuses tentatives pour lui soutirer une quelconque information, Harry se gardait bien de lui dire ce qui le dérangeait, et cela la peinait fortement.

Même sa mère qui d'habitude essayait tant bien que mal d'égayer un peu les journées monotones du manoir, était devenue silencieuse au point de ne parler uniquement qu'avec elle. Elle aussi s'était rendue compte du comportement de son fils ainé, mais celui-ci refusait de lui parler, même lorsqu'ils ne se trouvaient que tous les deux dans une pièce, et esquivait le plus souvent ses vaines tentatives pour ouvrir le dialogue avec lui en s'enfuyant dans le jardin du manoir.

Son mutisme la dérangeait énormément, surtout qu'elle passait les derniers moments où ils pourraient être tous les deux intimes. L'idée qu'il ait pu entendre leur conversation ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit. Pourtant avec du recul, elle aurait pu se rendre compte que son changement de comportement avait commencé depuis ce jour là. Eux qui étaient pourtant si proches auparavant étaient devenus comme deux étrangers au sein même d'une maison. James par contre ne cessait d'exprimer à voix haute sa joie à l'idée de ne plus avoir dans les pattes son bon à rien de fils. Il ne le disait pas ouvertement, ce contentant de lancer à voix haute des petites phrases mesquines à l'encontre d'Harry, en croyant en outre que ce dernier n'y comprendrait rien.

- Il serait peut être temps de faire quelques travaux dans la maison, tu ne crois pas Matt ? Ta chambre commence à être un peu trop petite… Nous pourrions démolir le mur la séparant de la pièce d'à côté.

- La pièce d'à côté ? Mais… C'est la chambre…

- La semaine prochaine sera parfaite pour commencer les aménagements ! décréta James d'un ton amusé. Une fois que le grand ménage de printemps sera terminé, nous pourrons commencer nos petits travaux !

N'y comprenant au départ rien du tout, Matthew fut finalement mis au courant de ce qui allait se passer, et le sourire qu'il arborait chaque fois qu'il croisait Harry dans les couloirs de la maison signifiait clairement que cette petite nouveauté l'enthousiasmait énormément. Lui-même se mit à lancer des phrases assassines à son frère, bien qu'il n'ait pas hérité du talent de son père pour masquer le sens caché de ses paroles :

- On part bientôt, Harry ? N'oublie pas de m'envoyer une carte postale ! Je serai ravi d'avoir un petit souvenir de ton séjour à Londres !

- Mets la en veilleuse, Matthew, répliqua t-il sombrement avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Son petit moment d'égarement lui valut la dernière correction de son père à son encontre, mais peu lui importait. Il allait bientôt quitter cette famille qu'il méprisait à présent, exception faite à Rosalyn bien évidemment qui n'y était pour rien. Son ressentiment vis-à-vis d'eux et notamment contre sa mère atteint son paroxysme quand lors d'un repas, Lily eu le culot d'annoncer que lui, Rosie et elle-même passeraient quelques jours ensemble pour voir du pays et en particulier pour visiter Londres. Jamais encore ils n'avaient eu la possibilité de voyager et de voir autre chose que le manoir, le chemin de Traverse et les maisons des quelques amis de James et Lily. Alors entendre dire qu'ils pourront ainsi découvrir les landes Galloises et autres beautés du paysage anglais enthousiasma au plus au point la petite sœur d'Harry.

Lui s'en fichait puisqu'il savait que cela déboucherait au final sur son abandon chez les Dursley. Mais le fait que cela se fasse sous les yeux de Rosie fut une nouvelle source de colère à l'encontre de sa mère. Merlin, faire une chose pareille en sa présence, Lily était devenue complètement folle… Au final, sa sœur était la seule à ne pas être au courant de ce qui allait arriver, et Harry se garda bien de le lui dire. Il hésita longuement à en parler à Daphné dans ses lettes, ne voulant pas l'accaparer pour des problèmes familiaux qui ne la concernait pas. Et de toute façon, elle ne pourrait strictement rien faire pour changer quoique ce soit à cette histoire : elle n'avait que six ans.

Il continua malgré tout sa correspondance avec elle, lui parlant de tout et de rien comme il était habituel entre eux pour donner le change et ne pas lui donner l'impression que quelque chose tramait chez lui, et ce, sans donner la moindre information sur son futur départ. Tout juste glissa t-il un simple « à bientôt, peut être. » dans sa dernière lettre.

« Peut être même que les Dursley n'ont pas de papier ni d'encre chez eux » marmonna t-il sombrement après avoir envoyé sa lettre par hibou à sa fiancée.

Il ne savait rien après tout de cette famille, seulement qu'elle tenait une sorte de taverne dans la ville même de Londres réunissant de nombreux saoulards… « Un endroit très malfamé parait-il où l'on pouvait croiser de drôles de clients plutôt louches », selon les propres termes de Lily. Peut être même que Sirius y avait déjà mis les pieds, le connaissant. Alors la possibilité qu'ils n'aient strictement rien pour écrire pouvait être plausible, bien que futile. Il savait également qu'il avait un cousin portant un drôle de prénom. « Buddy », « Bradley »… Quelque chose du genre.

Peut être pourraient-ils s'entendre ? Ils étaient du même âge après tout, mais deux mondes les séparaient. Sa tante pourrait justement lui interdire de le fréquenter pour cela, pour ne pas « contaminer son fils par sa magie » ou une autre idiotie du même calibre. Petunia Dursley était apparemment de ce genre là, et son mari Vernon devait sans doute être né dans le même moule pour pouvoir supporter les commentaires de sa femme. Le fils avait par conséquent de grande chance de ressembler à ses parents. Non, finalement il ne pourra jamais devenir proche avec lui, et cette simple constatation suffit à le replonger une nouvelle fois dans une profonde mélancolie.

La journée fatidique arriva au bout du compte très vite, et sans même s'en rendre compte, l'heure du départ était finalement arrivée. Le carrosse les conduisant jusqu'à Londres se trouvait juste en face de la porte d'entrée de la clôture, tiré par deux magnifiques percherons aux robes blanches et conduit par un elfe de maison du nom de Gizmo, et qui pour l'occasion avait été métamorphosé en être humain. La couverture aurait pu être parfaite si l'homme n'avait pas la fâcheuse tendance à parler de lui à la troisième personne et à fondre en larmes à chaque fois que quelqu'un se montrait poli et gentil avec lui. James et Matthew s'étaient postés juste devant la porte de la maison, dans une haie d'honneur improvisée afin de saluer leur départ et surtout celui d'Harry qu'ils espéraient définitifs. Ce fut d'ailleurs lui le premier à sortir, trainant derrière lui une valise de vêtement sans lancer un seul coup d'œil en direction de son père et son frère.

- à bientôt, Harry ! lança joyeusement James en lui faisant signe de la main. Passe un bon séjour chez ton oncle et ta tante !

- Au plaisir de ne plus vous revoir avant longtemps, répliqua t-il en s'éloignant. Merlin, ne plus devoir cohabiter avec vous sera certainement la meilleure chose qui soit, peut importe la façon dont les Dursley me traiteront.

L'espace d'un instant, James fut tenté de se lancer à sa poursuite et de lui asséner une dernière raclée en guise de cadeau d'adieu, mais l'apparition de Lily dans l'embrasure de la porte tenant la main à la petite Rosalyn le dissuada. Il se contenta simplement de lancer un regard méprisant dans le dos d'Harry avant de se tourner vers sa femme qui terminait de mettre un petit chapeau orné de dentelles, rubans et garnis de fleurs par-dessus le bonnet de jour qu'elle portait déjà. Rosie faisait de même, dans une vaine tentative pour copier sa mère. La perspective de partir une semaine en compagnie uniquement de sa mère et son frère ainé semblait l'enchanter, et elle ne cessait de sourire de joie rien qu'à cette pensée.

C'est en coup de vent et après un rapide au revoir à son père qu'elle rejoignit en courant son frère ainé, dans l'espoir peut être que celui-ci consentirait à feindre une dispute pour celui qui entrerait le premier dans le carrosse. Lily elle faisait à présent ses adieux à Matthew en le serrant contre elle, tout en lui prodiguant au passage quelques consignes à respecter malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit pas là pendant plusieurs jours. Vint ensuite le tour de James, mais alors qu'il écartait déjà les bras en croyant qu'elle allait se précipiter contre lui pour pleurer à chaudes larmes sur le temps qu'ils passeraient éloignés l'un de l'autre, Lily se contenta d'incliner légèrement la tête avant de s'éloigner à son tour, sans même lui accorder un sourire.

- M-mais Lily, je n'ai pas le droit à un dernier baiser ?

- à bientôt James, dit-elle simplement sans se retourner.

S'il pensait que le départ d'Harry allait améliorer dès à présent la relation qu'il avait avec sa femme, il se trompait lourdement. Pour l'instant, on pouvait même dire qu'elle s'était encore dégradée. Que Lily demande à faire chambre à part dès qu'elle rentrera ne devrait même pas l'étonner. Soupirant, il fit signe d'un geste à son fils de le suivre dans la maison pour sans doute aller s'empiffrer dans la cuisine, ou simplement s'amuser comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Le reste de la famille avait maintenant pris place dans le carrosse et attendait patiemment que celle-ci se mette en route.

- Allez Huu ! lança à l'extérieur l'elfe de maison.

- C'est la première fois qu'on sort tous ensemble sans papa et Matthew ! s'exclama Rosie d'un air radieux. Ça va être super de passer un peu de temps tous les trois, hein Harry !?

- Oui, si tu le dis…, marmonna t-il indifférent en regardant par la fenêtre le paysage défilant.

Contrariée, Rosalyn s'apprêtait à lui demander de façon directe ce qui clochait chez lui depuis quelques jours, mais sa mère la dissuada d'un simple regard. Un autre froncement de sourcil de la part de Lily lui intima silencieusement l'ordre de ne pas chercher à lui faire sortir les vers du nez et de le laisser tranquille. Toutes les deux passèrent donc ainsi leur temps à discuter tranquillement de chose et d'autre, non sans lancer de temps en temps des coups d'œil discrets en direction d'Harry. Son comportement les troublait vraiment, mais dans l'esprit de Lily, si quelque chose n'allait pas chez son fils, peut être finira t-il par le dire de lui-même. Elle espérait néanmoins qu'il lui avouerait cela avant qu'elle ne l'abandonne. C'est ainsi que se passèrent les trois premiers jours, trois jours durant lesquels tous les trois passèrent d'agréables journées à se balader et à profiter du paysage extérieur à bord de leur voiture. Les chemins caillouteux qu'ils traversaient secouaient sans arrêt le carrosse, mais loin de déranger, cela amusa bien au contraire Rosie qui profitait de chaque instant pour s'amuser, contrairement à son frère. Chaque fois qu'une occasion se présentait, elle demandait la permission de s'arrêter quelques instants pour aller jouer dans les champs et prairies ou cueillir des fleurs pour sa mère. Harry et Lily l'avaient rarement vu aussi gaie depuis bien longtemps, même pendant les repas qu'ils dégustaient sur le bord de la route quand ils ne trouvaient pas une auberge. Heureusement que Gizmo était là pour leur faire à manger et trouver de quoi se nourrir dans les endroits où ils s'arrêtaient, autrement les quelques denrées qu'ils avaient emporté avant de partir aurait rapidement été épuisées.

Le seul qui ne semblait pas prendre part à la gaieté générale était bien évidemment Harry, qui depuis sa réponse à Rosie peu après leur départ, n'avait pas dit le moindre mot, ni même souri, du moins pas au début. L'apparition d'un paysan cependant le sortit de la torpeur dans laquelle il était. L'homme, un vieillard aux cheveux grisonnants et aux vêtements en lambeaux, peinait à tirer une lourde charrette transportant des outils agricoles. La saison était à la récolte des champs à présent, et bien que s'épuisant déjà la tâche sans même avoir commencé son dur travail, l'homme ne cessait de se départir de son sourire, surtout lorsqu'il vit Lily et ses enfants manger tranquillement.

- Bien l'bonjour ma p'tite dame ! dit-il en passant à côté d'eux. Vous avez bien raison d'profiter de c'temps, C'est pas tous les jours que l'on a un soleil pareil dins c'pays !*

- Où allez-vous comme ça, mon brave ? lui demanda poliment Lily en regardant le contenu de la charrette.

- J'men va récolter le fruit d'min labeur ! C'est qu'la mauvaise saison approche ! Ce serô dommage de gâcher mes belles pousses ! Eul' nourriture elle timbe pô du ciel, vous savez ?**

- Quel drôle d'accent vous avez là monsieur, ne put s'empêcher de lancer Rosie en réprimant un fou rire.

- Rosie, allons ! Ce n'est pas très poli de se moquer des personnes, jeune fille !

- ça m'déringe pô ma p'tite dame ! déclara le paysan en lançant un clin d'œil à Rosalyn. C'est vrai qu'j'ai l'accint du pays ! Mais in parlant d'ça, où une aussi charmante p'tite famille peut bien donc s'in aller ?***

- Nous nous dirigeons vers Londres pour y passer quelques temps, l'informa patiemment Lily. Des affaires d'ordre personnelles nous y attendent. Êtes-vous pressé, mon ami ?

- Pour sûr ! J'ai incôre une longue route à faire !****

- Ne pourriez-vous pas rester quelques instants pour nous tenir compagnie ? Nous avons suffisamment de nourriture pour subvenir à toute une armée, et nous pouvons si vous le souhaiter vous aider à tirer votre charrette jusqu'à votre champ ?

L'homme sembla quelques instants étonné par la proposition de Lily. Peut être croyait-il que toutes les grandes familles ne souhaitaient pas perdre leur temps avec un simple paysan, encore moins lui proposer de l'aider. Toujours est-il qu'avec le regard insistant de Lily, il finit par accepter joyeusement sa proposition et se joignit à eux pour savourer le festin de leur elfe de maison. Le repas fut depuis lors beaucoup plus animé, notamment grâce à leur nouvel invité qui s'avéra s'appeler - ironie de l'histoire - James. James n'était jamais avare d'histoire sur sa jeunesse et sur tout ce qu'il avait pu voir dans sa longue vie. Beaucoup d'anecdotes amusantes furent ainsi racontées, arrachant même à de nombreuses reprises des sourires de la part d'Harry. Leur invité se révéla même être très au courant de l'actualité européenne, notamment le conflit opposant actuellement le Royaume-Uni et une partie des autres royaumes d'Europe aux armées révolutionnaires françaises.

« J'vous in donnerô moi des révolutionnaires ! Eul' père Boris y'a perdu deux d'ses gosses à cause de s'foutu conflit ! Quelle idée d'aller guerroyer dins s'pays de vermines ! »*****

James n'aimait pas les français, et il le faisait bien savoir. Mais leur discussion ne s'orientait uniquement pas autour d'eux, mais également sur des sujets bien plus amusants. Le temps passa étonnamment vite, et bientôt Lily proposa au vieil homme d'attacher sa charrette à leur carrosse afin de le conduire jusqu'à sa destination. Le trajet fut surement le plus agréable depuis leur départ du manoir, et Rosie qui s'était prise d'affection pour le vieil homme ne cessait de lui demander de nouvelles histoires. Il était difficile d'ailleurs de savoir si c'était les récits du paysan ou son accent qui l'amusait le plus. Malheureusement, toute bonne chose avait une fin, et vint le moment des adieux après une longue route. Le vieillard fut un excellent compagnon de route, aussi son départ les peina tous les trois légèrement. James leur assura néanmoins que la porte de sa masure leur serait toujours ouverte, et qu'il serait ravi de les revoir plus tard si l'occasion se présentait, en promettant même à Rosie de lui enseigner quelques jurons locaux pour « sa culture personnelle ».

Leur route jusqu'à Londres put enfin reprendre, et avec elle, la morosité dont faisait preuve depuis le départ Harry. Son brusque changement de comportement intrigua de nouveau sa mère et sa sœur. Lui qui s'était montré très amical et joyeux en compagnie du vieux James, le voilà qui recommençait à se montrer maussade et peu amical envers elles.

La raison du silence d'Harry lui fut finalement révélée le lendemain, alors qu'ils déjeunaient dans une auberge du nom de « Porte d'Edimbourg ». L'endroit était très pittoresque est boisé du sol au plafond. Beaucoup de gens se trouvaient là, en grande partie des paysans et quelques notables, qui discutaient à voix haute sans se préoccuper du reste des clients pouvant entendre leurs conversations. La salle en elle-même était néanmoins très accueillante, avec de nombreuses tables carrées alignées face aux fenêtres et un comptoir derrière lequel une ravissante serveuse servait d'excellentes pintes de bière. Dommage que la nourriture provenant des cuisines n'était pas aussi délicieuse, comme le pensèrent les trois Potter en jouant avec les légumes nageant dans une soupe au goût pour le moins étrange. Et dire qu'ils avaient voulu essayer la cuisine locale… leur elfe faisait de biens meilleurs plats avec beaucoup moins d'ingrédient.

- Maman, est-ce que ça se mange ça ? demanda Rosie d'un air intrigué en lui montrant un légume trop cuit.

- Laisse le de côté et finis ton assiette, lui dit-elle en ayant elle-même du mal à la finir. Est-ce que ton repas te plait Harry ?

Harry, assis juste en face d'elle, fit comme à son d'habitude et ne lui répondit pas, gardant les yeux baissés sur son assiette de soupe, l'air absent. Son attitude commençait bien malgré elle à l'énerver, et ce dès le départ. Plus d'une semaine maintenant qu'il ne pipait le moindre mot, et sans raison évidente. La peine faisait à présent place à la colère, et sans le vouloir, elle la laissa échapper.

- Bon Harry, je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez de ton comportement ces derniers temps ! Tu ne parles plus, tu ne manges même plus si on ne t'y force pas ! Tu ne fais rien à part regarder le paysage et dormir ! J'exige de savoir ce que tu as !

- Comme si cela t'intéresse…, marmonna t-il sans lever les yeux vers elle.

- Bien sur que ça m'intéresse, je suis ta mère ! Je me préoccupe de ton bien être ! Quand tu ne vas pas bien, j'aimerais le savoir pour pouvoir t'aider à surmonter tes angoisses !

- Et que pourrais-tu faire pour m'aider alors que si je me trouve dans cette situation, c'est uniquement par ta faute !?

- Que… Que veux-tu dire ? demanda t-elle sans comprendre.

Harry leva finalement les yeux vers elle, mais le regard qu'il lui lançait la désarçonna complètement. Jamais encore il ne l'avait regardé avec un visage aussi… haineux.

- Tu nous mens depuis le début, et je le sais. Cette sortie, ce voyage soit disant pour se ressourcer et aller visiter Londres, ce temps que l'on passe en famille pour profiter de chacun sans se soucier des disputes entre toi et James… Quand allais-tu te décider à m'avouer la vérité ? Lorsque tu m'auras déposé devant leur porte comme une voleuse ?

Sa remarque eut le don de faire glacer aussitôt le sang de Lily. Ainsi il savait… il savait ce qui allait se passer le concernant. Il savait qu'elle avait accepté l'idée de James bien qu'à contre cœur. Son attitude était par conséquent évidente, et dans la logique d'un enfant de huit ans, avoir fait cela devait lui donner l'impression de l'abandonner à son tour, de le délaisser et s'avouer vaincue. Bien malgré elle, les larmes vinrent à ses yeux, et dans un geste presque désespéré, elle tenta de lui prendre la main pour lui montrer qu'elle était toujours là pour lui. Mais Harry en anticipant son geste la retira aussitôt sans cesser de la fusiller du regard.

- Oh Harry, je… je suis tellement désolée. Tout ceci n'aurait jamais dû arriver, dit-elle en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains pour masquer ses larmes. Je n'ai pas su leur tenir tête et voilà que maintenant tu me hais également…

Harry, qui pourtant en voulait énormément à sa mère, s'en voulait à présent de la faire pleurer. Son comportement lui parut soudainement totalement puérile et immature, bien loin de celui qu'il avait d'habitude. Sa petite sœur elle les regardait interagir, sans comprendre le moins du monde leur conversation.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Rien Rosie. Termine ton assiette ma chérie…

- Maman, fais preuve au moins une fois de courage et dis-lui ce qui va se passer lorsque nous arriverons à Londres, lui ordonna d'une voix dure Harry.

- Comment as-tu su, Harry ? Nous avions parlé de ça tard cette soirée là…

- J'ai été réveillé par les cris de Sirius, et je suis descendu au rez-de-chaussée pour voir ce qui pouvait bien se passer, raconta t-il en buvant tranquillement le contenu de son verre. Je n'ai pas suivi le début de votre conversation, mais j'ai pu en entendre suffisamment pour savoir de quoi il était question : moi évidemment, et ce que ma présence au sein da la famille causait à votre couple et à Matthew…

Au fil de son récit, Lily put aisément comprendre pourquoi son fils avait tant de ressentiment envers elle. Malgré son jeune âge, il avait parfaitement compris les moindres paroles de Dumbledore et James, et également la proposition faite par le directeur le concernant. Utiliser des mots d'enfant pour raconter cette conversation qu'il n'aurait pas dû entendre lui fit d'autant plus mal qu'elle se rendit compte que son fils avait accepté avec fatalité le choix fait par ses parents, et ce, sans essayer de l'en empêcher ou même de s'enfuir. Non, il avait simplement préféré orienter toute sa colère et sa tristesse contre elle et James.

- Savoir que pour James, je ne suis qu'un bon à rien, un fils inutile dont il serait ravi de se débarrasser, je peux aisément m'en rendre compte. Mais que tu approuves ses paroles en acceptant la proposition du vieux fou… ça m'a profondément blessé.

- Quelle proposition ? s'enquit avec inquiétude Rosalyn. Maman, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rosie… Ton frère va… va aller vivre quelques temps à Londres.

L'expression choquée sur le visage de Rosie faisait presque aussi mal que les paroles blessantes d'Harry. En voyant les yeux de sa fille se remplir de larmes en comprenant que cela signifiait qu'elle ne verrait plus son frère durant une certaine période lui donna elle-même l'envie de fondre également en pleurs. Mais il fallait rester forte, malgré tout.

- Qu-quoi !? s'exclama tristement Rosie en faisant tourner au passage quelques regards vers elle. Tu mens maman, ce n'est pas vrai ! Harry ne peut pas s'en aller !

- Je vais m'en aller et même toi ne peut rien y changer Rosie, l'informa sèchement Harry. Mes chers parents ont décidé que je n'étais plus nécessaire dans leur maison et ont choisi de me donner en cadeau à la sœur de maman. Matthew pourra avoir ses parents auprès de lui alors que moi je serai chez Petunia Dursley, la femme dont maman ne cesse de dire des horreurs sur la façon dont elle la traitait. Merveilleux n'est-ce pas ? Je savais bien que je n'étais pas aimé, mais je dois avouer que comme preuve d'amour, vous avez rarement fait pire !

- Je ne te hais pas Harry ! hurla presque Lily en se levant furieusement de sa chaise. Si tu crois que cette situation m'enchante, tu as complètement faux !

- Si vraiment tu ne voulais pas m'envoyer là-bas, alors tu aurais dû tout faire pour l'en empêcher ! En plus, c'est toi qui a proposé que l'on m'envoie chez elle !

Sur ce point là, Harry avait tout faux, mais à huit ans, on n'entendait que ce que l'on souhaitait entendre. Lily ne l'avait proposé mais avait simplement énuméré ses proches encore vivants, et Petunia était en tête de liste.

- C'est la pire chose que tu m'ais jamais faite ! Je te déteste !

CLAC.

La gifle partit sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende elle-même compte. Le bruit se répercuta en écho dans toute la salle, alors que celle-ci était plongée pour la première fois dans le silence. Même la serveuse avait arrêté d'essuyer ses verres pour regarder la dispute qui se déroulait à quelques mètres d'elle. Harry lui était pour le moins choqué. Ce devait sans doute être la première fois que sa mère levait sa main sur lui. Il n'y était pas habitué, mais sa joue brulante lui remémora les innombrables baffes données par James. Sans plus attendre, sa mère le prit brusquement par la manche de sa veste et le tira vers la sortie, Rosie sur les talons.

Les gens s'écartaient sur son passage, de peur peut être de subir les foudres d'une sorcière furieuse, et il y avait de quoi. Lily était particulièrement effrayante quand elle était énervée, tellement que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit d'elle-même pour la laisser sortir. Une fois dehors, elle traina son fils à l'écart, derrière l'auberge, et lorsqu'elle fut certaine qu'ils se trouvaient à l'abri des regards indiscrets, elle se retourna vers lui et le prit par les épaules pour lui faire face.

- Maintenant tu vas m'écouter, Harry. Cette décision a été prise par ton père et Dumbledore, pas par moi ! Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu ailles dans cet endroit horrible, ni même que tu quittes la maison ! Si cela avait été moi, tu aurais été dans un foyer bien plus accueillant, mais l'opinion d'une femme n'est jamais prise en compte, même à notre époque…

- Alors pourquoi ne pas me confier à Remus ou même aux Greengrass ?

- Laisse moi finir ! répliqua t-elle durement. J'allais y venir. Te laisser à Remus aurait pu être extrêmement dangereux pour toi étant donné la lycanthropie de ton parrain. Remus lui-même aurait sans doute refusé pour assurer ta sécurité et éviter tout débordement. En plus de ça, il fait partie de l'ordre du phœnix et est donc en relation avec ton père et Dumbledore. Si jamais ces deux là apprenaient que je t'avais confié à lui, Toi, Remus et même moi aurions eu des problèmes ! Quant aux Greengrass, il en va également de leur sécurité ! James pourrait très bien utiliser ça pour faire croire à la population qu'ils t'ont enlevé. Tu sais à quel point il les déteste !

Ses arguments étaient pour le moins convaincant et balayèrent d'un geste tout ce qu'il aurait pu dire pour affirmer qu'il aurait été mieux chez son parrain ou la famille Greengrass. Le seigneur Greengrass avait déjà bien des difficultés à faire taire les rumeurs le concernant en essayant de prouver qu'il n'était pas un serviteur du seigneur des ténèbres, alors donner en plus l'opportunité à James de le voir finir dans une cellule d'Azkaban lui et sa femme pour un faux Kidnapping n'était pas envisageable. Cela aurait été de plus préjudiciable pour Daphné et Astoria, et c'était bien là quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas. Daphné était sa fiancée après tout bien que sur papier pour l'instant, mais il l'aimait déjà beaucoup. Quel drôle de cadeau lui aurait-il fait là.

- Alors… Je suis condamné à passer les trois prochaines années chez la tante Petunia ? marmonna t-il piteusement.

- Tu n'iras pas chez ta tante.

Son affirmation lui fit relever la tête et écarquiller les yeux. Il n'allait pas chez les Dursley ? Mais pourtant, c'est ce qu'il avait bien cru entendre ce soir là. Sa mère lui mentait-elle une nouvelle fois ? Difficile à dire… Jamais elle n'inventerait quelque chose d'aussi gros dans le simple but de dissiper ses certitudes. Lui qui s'était fait une raison depuis plus d'une semaine maintenant, voilà qu'on lui lançait en pleine figure que tout ce qu'il croyait était faux.

- Je… Je ne vais pas chez elle ? répéta t-il presque craintivement, comme n'arrivant toujours pas à y croire.

- Non. Moi vivante, jamais je ne te laisserai aux mains de cette femme, déclara sa mère fermement.

- Mais… Où vais-je aller alors ?

- à l'orphelinat.

Si entendre qu'il n'irait pas chez les Dursley avait déjà été un choc pour lui, découvrir que maintenant il irait dans un orphelinat fut encore pire. L'orphelinat était pour lui l'endroit où les parents se débarrassaient de leurs enfants quand ils n'en voulaient plus, ou quand ils n'avaient pas de quoi les nourrir. Parfois même les enfants n'avaient plus de parent et tombaient là-bas car ils ne trouvaient aucune autre solution pour survivre. Etre entouré d'enfants n'était pas ce qui l'effrayait le plus, mais la perspective de passer plusieurs années dans un endroit lui étant complètement étranger et sans sa famille lui était difficile à supporter.

C'était pourtant la seule solution qu'avait trouvé Lily pour lui épargner la présence de la famille de sa tante. Rien ne pouvait être pire que ça, et du peu qu'elle en avait vu en transplanant discrètement à l'intérieur de la taverne tenu par Vernon Dursley, la vie familiale à l'intérieur n'était jamais rose à l'intérieur. Au moins elle était certaine qu'être éloigné quelques temps de Dumbledore et James serait une tâche facile en le plaçant dans un orphelinat. Jamais le directeur de Poudlard n'irait mettre les pieds dans un endroit pareil. Et puis, elle pourra toujours revenir le chercher lorsqu'il aurait onze ans pour commencer sa scolarité à Poudlard.

- à l'orphelinat ? répéta encore une fois Harry alors que sa petite sœur plaquait une main sur sa bouche, elle-même choquée par la tournure des évènements.

- C'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé, avoua t-elle nerveusement. Le mieux est que tu sois éloigné quelques temps du monde magique pour ta sécurité, et comme je n'ai aucun lien de parenté ni même des amis dans le monde moldu, je n'ai au final que cette idée pour te protéger.

- M-mais… ce n'est pas là-bas que l'on envoie les enfants abandonnés ?

- Je suis déjà allé dans cet orphelinat pour expliquer la situation à la personne le dirigeant. Elle a accepté de te prendre pour les trois prochaines années, moyennant une certaine somme d'argent. Par conséquent, contrairement aux autres enfants, tu ne seras pas un candidat à l'adoption mais un simple… comment dire… locataire en quelque sorte.

Un silence s'installa finalement entre eux, contrastant avec la conversation explosive qu'ils avaient eue quelques minutes plus tôt. Lily profita de cet instant pour caresser tendrement la joue de son fils dont elle pouvait voir aisément l'appréhension se lire à travers son visage.

- Crois moi Harry, cette situation ne me plait pas autant que toi, mais je n'ai trouvé que ça pour te donner une vie normale, loin de tous les tracas causés par ton petit frère et ton père. Profite de cette liberté pour t'ouvrir un peu plus au monde et pourquoi pas te faire des amis. Dieu sait que tu as du mal à te lier avec d'autres personnes… Considère cela comme un enrichissement personnel qui te permettra de t'éveiller au monde extérieur.

- M-mais maman, je… Tout sera si difficile loin de toi et Rosie…

- Je sais, mais tu verras que le temps te semblera moins long en t'occupant. Instruis-toi, amuse-toi, émerveille-toi de toutes les richesses que nous offre le monde, jusqu'à ce que tu reçoives ta lettre de Poudlard. A ce moment là, je reviendrai te chercher et tu pourras revenir à la maison.

- Mais si papa ne le veut plus ? Et si… si il voulait que je reste là-bas et que je ne revienne plus ?

C'était une éventualité qu'elle avait elle-même envisagé, mais aucun cas de figure ne lui permettait de faire quoi que ce soit si James voulait faire cela. La seule possibilité aurait pu être de s'enfuir avec Harry et Rosie, mais cela les aurait laissé sans argent ni logement. Une situation qui l'effrayait bien malgré elle.

- Quoi qu'il arrive Harry, je serai toujours avec toi, peu importe ce que dira ton père, dit-elle en tentant de le rassurer.

- Pourquoi ne peut-on tout simplement pas partir et ne jamais retourner à la maison, maman ? lui demanda Rosie en s'immisçant dans la conversation.

- C'est impossible, ma chérie. Ton père contrôle toutes les voutes et les biens mobiliers que nous possédons car la loi magique le lui permet. Je n'ai aucun contrôle sur notre fortune et ne peut retirer de l'argent qu'avec le consentement de ton père. Si jamais je partais, je n'aurais par conséquent pas la possibilité de me servir dans notre coffre fort pour subvenir à nos besoins.

- Et si tu… Heu… c'est quoi déjà le mot Harry ? Tu sais quand deux personnes ne s'aiment plus et se séparent ?

- Divorcer ? proposa Lily. C'est une pratique très mal vue, Rosie, même chez les moldus. En cas de divorce, l'époux récupère l'intégralité de la richesse du couple ainsi que les meubles et même les enfants. Je n'aurais strictement rien en retour, pas même une simple noise. Je serai comme ces personnes à qui l'on distribue de la nourriture, tu te rappelles ?

- Alors il… Il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire pour éviter ça ? hoqueta sa fille en commençant de nouveau à pleurer. Je… je vais être séparé d'Harry à-à cause de la popularité de Matthew et parce que papa est un idiot ?!

Lily se contenta d'acquiescer tristement, avant de prendre Rosie dans ses bras pour la bercer tandis qu'elle pleurait sur son épaule. Harry restait à côté d'eux, perdu dans ses pensées. Quoiqu'il fasse, il n'y avait plus aucune possibilité de faire machine arrière, et de toute façon, sa mère avait elle-même dit avoir pensé à cela toute la semaine. Merlin savait à quel point quand Lily se lance dans quelque chose lui tenant à cœur, elle s'y donnait corps et âme. Si elle n'avait rien trouvé, alors c'est qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Et dire qu'il l'avait hais pour ce qui lui arrivait, alors qu'au final elle était elle-même une victime. Il se dégoutait.

- Maman, je… je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est pas grave Harry, le rassura t-elle en continuant de réconforter sa fille. Je sais que ça a dû être difficile pour toi d'apprendre ce qui allait t'arriver. J'aurais surement réagi de la même façon si cela m'était arrivé.

- Non, mon attitude envers toi et Rosie est impardonnable… J'aurais dû me montrer plus ouvert et te parler directement de ce sujet précis, au lieu de m'apitoyer sur mon sort et passer mon temps à vous éviter. Je vous ai fait du mal en agissant ainsi, et je le regrette.

Les larmes commençaient encore une fois à couler le long de ses joues, et Lily le remarqua peut être avant même qu'elles ne le commencent car moins de dix secondes plus tard, Harry se retrouvait à son tour dans ses bras dans une étreinte si apaisante.

- Je ne douterai plus jamais de toi, maman, jura t-il entre deux reniflements. Tu es si bonne avec moi, j'ai été idiot de penser que tu pouvais prendre le parti de Dumbledore…

- C'est que tu ne connais pas le lien indéfectible qui relie une mère à ses enfants, Harry. Les dires d'un vieillard sénile comme Dumbledore ne peuvent rien contre cela.

Après encore une minute de silence, Lily se releva et pour la première fois depuis leur discussion, un sourire sincère s'afficha sur son visage.

- Cela vous dirait de repartir dès à présent et de profiter enfin tous les trois de cette merveilleuse ballade ?

Deux hochements de tête plus tard, et mère et enfants reprirent la route dans une bonne humeur retrouvée. Leur voyage depuis cette journée fut bien plus agréable pour tous les trois. Harry avait finalement mis de côté toute la rancune qu'il avait enfoui en lui et passait le plus clair de son temps à jouer avec sa sœur et sa mère, comme pour profiter des derniers instants en leur compagnie. Merlin, et dire qu'il avait l'intention au départ de se priver de cela. Quelle triste image il allait leur laisser. Sa mère avait voulu emmener avec elle Rosie pour qu'ils passent leur temps ensemble, et il avait bien failli gâcher cela à cause de sa bêtise. Il s'en voulait, et fit de son mieux pour rattraper le temps perdu. Lily elle-même décida d'allonger encore un peu ses moments intimes en empruntant un itinéraire beaucoup plus long pour aller jusque Londres en empruntant des sentiers contournant aisément la ville et sa périphérie.

James pouvait bien aller au diable, leurs vacances, puisqu'elle considérait cela comme tel, était tellement plus relaxante, bien loin des soucis causés par son mari.

Mais il fallait bien mettre un terme un jour à leur balade, et déjà les premiers bourgs précédant la capitale du Royaume-Uni apparaissaient sur leur trajet. A mesure qu'ils progressaient, la foule se faisait de plus en plus conséquente, et Harry dut admettre qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu autant de gens, encore moins des moldus. Toutes les catégories sociales se mêlaient entre elles, formant un véritable arc en ciel de couleur où les plus belles étoffes côtoyaient les haillons. Paysans et personnages de la haute noblesse anglaise défilaient sous leurs yeux, chacun s'affairant à leurs petites affaires. A mesure qu'ils progressaient au cœur même de Londres, Harry put aisément remarquer de nombreux hommes portant un uniforme de couleur rouge et tenant tous un long fusil au bout duquel se tenait une baïonnette. Des soldats sans doute.

- Le vieux James n'avait pas tort concernant cette guerre en cours, commenta Rosie en regardant elle aussi les régiments de soldat sur leur route. Les sorciers ont-ils aussi une armée maman ?

- Je ne crois pas que nous en ayons une, répondit-elle en regardant curieusement elle aussi les militaires. Nous avons les Aurors pour assurer notre sécurité, mais c'est vrai que quelques soldats en cas de conflit avec une autre nation ne seraient pas de refus. Je doute cependant qu'une telle chose puisse arriver, nous ne sommes pas suffisamment nombreux pour nous permettre ce genre de fantaisie.

Les soldats anglais avaient au moins comme mérite d'égayer un peu la ville de Londres, qui était très pittoresque, bien loin de l'idée que s'était fait Harry d'une ville aussi prestigieuse. La légende selon laquelle cette ville était continuellement sous un ciel nuageux n'était peut être pas si dénuée de bon sens, puisqu'eux-mêmes subirent un temps similaire. Les nuages au dessus de la ville étaient gorgés de pluie et menaçaient à tout instant de déverser sur la foule en bas des litres d'eau. Cela n'aurait de toute façon pas fait de différence étant donné que les maisons et autres bâtiments formant les rues de Londres étaient tout aussi ternes que le ciel au dessus d'eux. Peut être même auraient-ils permis de nettoyer un peu la crasse incrustée sur certains. Les routes de la capitale étaient larges et pavées, mais très sales et bien des miséreux y avaient élus domicile. La Tamise en elle-même à côté de laquelle ils passèrent ressemblait plus à un égout à ciel ouvert qu'à un fleuve, et à quelques reprises, Harry crut voir à quelques reprises des corps sans vie le long des quais. L'impression que lui donnaient par ailleurs les chemins qu'ils empruntaient était loin d'être bonne.

A dire vrai, il aurait plutôt tendance à trouver l'atmosphère à l'intérieur du Londres moldu inquiétante voir angoissante. Mieux valait ne pas trainer en pleine nuit dans ses ruelles. Les gens qu'ils croisaient ne semblaient pas particulièrement joyeux, affichant pour la plupart des mines résignées voir maussades pour une raison quelconque. Les seuls endroits où d'importantes activités avaient lieu étaient le marché où chaque commerçant ambulant rivalisait avec les autres pour attirer un maximum d'acheteurs et l'hôpital militaire d'où ils purent avoir un aperçu des terribles blessures provoqué par les balles ennemies. Harry dut notamment boucher la vue de sa sœur en voyant les membres amputés de certains blessés qui lui donnaient lui-même la nausée.

- Bien pensé Harry, le complimenta sa mère en détournant le regard face à ce triste spectacle.

L'image des survivants de « la bataille du cap Saint Vincent » resta gravée longtemps dans leur mémoire, mais tous les trois eurent l'occasion de chasser cet horrible souvenir de leur mémoire quelques minutes plus tard. Le carrosse s'était finalement arrêté au beau milieu d'une rue étonnamment déserte, et Harry put contempler de la fenêtre le vaste bâtiment derrière une grande clôture en fer forgé qui dominait de toute sa hauteur les autres habitations et commerce alentours.

- C'est ici, l'informa Lily comme pour répondre à sa question.

Merlin, cet endroit était un orphelinat ? Il aurait en tout cas était parfait pour servir d'inspiration pour un château des horreurs. Le « Wool's orphanage », puisqu'il figurait ce nom au dessus de la grille d'entrée, était un vieux bâtiment à l'aspect délabré par le temps et les conflits. Les pierres autrefois rouge de l'édifice étaient à présent un amas de couleur allant du verdâtre au noir en passant par le gris et le rouge délavé. Trois immenses fenêtres faisaient face à la petite cour séparant le portail d'entrée à la porte principale, et les carreaux de chacune d'entre elles étaient tout aussi sales que le reste du bâtiment.

Regardant du coin de l'œil Rosie descendre également du carrosse, il put voir tout comme chez lui le même regard d'effarement sur son visage, sans doute dû à la seule pensée que son grand frère puisse passer trois ans dans cet endroit. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui hurlait de ne pas mettre les pieds dedans et de trouver refuge ailleurs, mais ce serait suicidaire de sa part, sans compter que selon sa propre mère, l'endroit était le meilleur orphelinat de Londres.

- Je dois reconnaitre que son aspect extérieur n'est pas très reluisant, avoua Lily en regardant les mines affichées par ses deux enfants, mais la propriétaire des lieux m'a assuré qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux dans toute la ville. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de vérifier ses dires.

Gizmo interrompit leur discussion en claquant plus violemment qu'il ne fallait la malle d'Harry sur la chaussée, causant ainsi un sursaut général de la part des trois Potter.

- Pardonne-moi maitresse Lily ! s'exclama t-il aussitôt en se prosternant devant eux au beau milieu de la route. Gizmo est un mauvais elfe de maison incapable de soulever une malle ! Gizmo doit se punir !

- Gizmo, je t'en prie, arrête ! l'implora Lily en le voyant commencer à se taper le front sur la pierre froide de la rue. Ce n'est pas la peine d'agir ainsi !

Heureusement que personne ne se trouvait dans la rue, autrement le spectacle que faisait Gizmo en aurait étonné plus d'un. Il finit par cesser son auto-flagellation et traina la malle d'Harry jusqu'au portail, l'air légèrement sonné. Pendant ce temps, les trois Potter commençaient déjà leurs adieux, du moins chacun regardait dans les yeux de l'autre comme pour savoir lequel finirait par ouvertement dire au revoir à l'autre.

Ce fut finalement Rosalyn qui mit un terme à cette bataille de regard en se jetant littéralement pour le serrer dans ses minuscules bras. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher, se cramponnant désespérément à sa veste, tout en sanglotant sur lui. Harry lui caressa maladroitement les cheveux pour essayer de la consoler sans pour autant lui faire cesser ce qu'elle faisait. Lui-même était touché par son geste et sa volonté de ne pas vouloir l'abandonner, mais malheureusement pour eux, il le fallait.

- Allons Rosie, ce n'est que pour trois ans ! la rassura t-il maladroitement pour essayer lui-même de se donner du courage. Sois une grande fille s'il te plait…

- Mais c'est tellement dur, couina t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans le torse de son frère. Ne pas t'avoir avec moi pendant tout ce temps, savoir que tu seras seul dans cet endroit sinistre à cause de Matthew et papa… C'est eux qui devraient partir et nous laisser en paix !

- Ne dis pas… Ils… Ils font ce qu'ils croient être juste, tout simplement. Mais quand je reviendrai, plus jamais nous ne serons séparés, et nous pourrons recommencer à faire ce que nous faisons tous les deux, comme avant.

- Tu me le promets ?

- Promis, et je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole.

Sa sœur acquiesça et consentit à le relâcher, sans pour autant cesser de pleurer. Vint ensuite le tour de sa mère, mais cette fois-ci, ce fut Harry qui prit les devant et lui enserra la taille dans une étreinte à rendre jaloux un serpent. Ce sera peut être la dernière fois avant longtemps qu'il la verrait, aussi voulait-il dans ce geste lui montrer tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle, mais aussi mémoriser cette scène pour supporter les prochaines années.

- Prends soin de toi Harry, marmonna sa mère la tête sur son épaule. Sois sage et ne fais pas de bêtises…

- Ce n'est pas mon genre, maman, ne put-il s'empêcher de lâcher. Je laisse cela à James et Matthew.

Lily gloussa très brièvement et desserra légèrement son étreinte pour le fixer de longues secondes dans les yeux. Elle-même voulait mémoriser le visage de son fils ainé sous toutes les coutures, pour ne pas oublier le moindre détail.

- Si jamais tu as le moindre problème et que tu souhaites m'en parler, n'hésite pas à m'envoyer une lettre en utilisant le courrier postal du chemin de Traverse. Le chaudron baveur se trouve sur Charring Cross Road, tu ne pourras pas le rater. N'oublie pas de te brosser les dents matin, midi et soir, de manger proprement et sans tâcher tes vêtements. Dieu merci, tu n'as pas hérité de ton père ses manières de table. Sois poli avec les autres, et ne te dispute pas sauf si tu trouves cela justifié. Ne…

Ses recommandations durèrent très longtemps, même pour Harry, mais il savait qu'elle n'agissait que comme toutes les mères après tout. Il avait d'ailleurs pu le remarquer les rares fois où il avait assisté à ce genre de scène d'adieu entre mères et enfants avant leurs départs vers Poudlard. Dans un sens, c'était comme si lui-même y allait, sauf que son absence durerait plusieurs années.

- Bon hé bien, je crois que je t'ai tout dit…, marmonna Lily d'une voix triste.

Quelques secondes passèrent, avant qu'elle ne l'enlace de nouveau, rapidement rejointe par Rosie.

- Au revoir, Harry… Je t'aime mon trésor, murmura t-elle tendrement en lui embrassant le front.

- à bientôt, maman. Je t'aime tellement…

Aussi soudainement qu'elle l'avait enserré, Lily le libéra et se remit debout. Leur dernier geste envers l'autre se terminait ainsi, et après un dernier regard où Harry put clairement lire toute la détresse qu'il y avait au fond d'elle, Lily entra dans le carrosse en forçant légèrement Rosie qui ne voulait pas abandonner son frère. Gizmo lui-même fit ses adieux à son jeune maitre en lui baisant les pieds tout en marmonnant des « Adieu, mon bon maitre Harry ! Vous allez tant manquer au pauvre Gizmo ! Un maitre si noble que vous ne mérite pas de vivre cela ! », avant de remonter sur la banquette du conducteur et de faire avancer les deux chevaux d'un claquement de fouet. Le carrosse s'ébranla et démarra sa course à destination du manoir Potter, avec un passager en moins. Harry regarda la voiture de ses parents s'éloigner avec une tristesse sans nom. Sa sœur avait par ailleurs fait passer sa tête à travers l'une des fenêtres et secouait frénétiquement sa main pour le saluer, les yeux ruisselant de larmes.

- Je t'aime grand frère ! Ne m'oublie pas !

- Jamais !

La silhouette du carrosse devint de plus en plus petite, pour au final disparaitre dans un virage, laissant la rue à présent totalement déserte. Seul. Il était pour la première fois de sa vie livré à lui-même, dans une ville qu'il ne connaissait pas, avec pour seul bagage une malle pleine de vêtement et sans personne à qui confier son mal-être. Mais le temps n'était pas encore à la déprime et les pleurs viendront plus tard.

C'est d'un pas décidé qu'il franchit le portail de l'orphelinat pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Ses pas se répercutaient en écho dans le silence assourdissant de la cour, lui donnant l'espace d'un instant la drôle d'impression d'être un bagnard conduit à l'échafaud. Sa malle pesait une tonne, mais peu lui importait. Mieux valait entrer au plus vite dans cet endroit plutôt que de continuer encore longtemps à supporter ce calme angoissant. Mais le peu de courage qu'il avait s'estompa rapidement lorsqu'il se retrouva face à la porte en bois écaillé de l'orphelinat.

« _Tu peux le faire Harry, ce n'est qu'une porte… Tu ne pourras pas rester indéfiniment devant elle pendant trois ans…_ »

Soufflant un bon coup, il se décida à l'ouvrir, non sans au passage pousser de toutes ses forces la porte qui se mit aussitôt à grincer, et put enfin avoir sous les yeux l'intérieur du bâtiment dans lequel il passera ses prochaines années. L'endroit était vaste et lugubre. La pièce ne servait pourtant que de hall d'accueil, mais elle faisait bien deux fois la taille du salon du manoir Potter. Il n'y avait pas le moindre meuble en vue, hormis un guichet derrière lequel une vieille femme à la peau ridée et à l'air sévère recoiffait ses cheveux en un chignon serré. Les murs de la pièce autrefois blanc avait depuis longtemps pris une couleur sale et grise. La charpente ornant les coins des murs, le plafond et les plinthes était d'une couleur très sombre, presque noir, tandis que le sol était composé uniquement d'un carrelage noir et blanc, seule touche de décoration de la salle. Un immense escalier se trouvait sur sa droite, juste à côté du guichet. De là où il se trouvait, Harry ne pouvait rien distinguer en haut, mais l'obscurité qui augmentait au fil des marches ne présageait rien de bon pour toute personne craignant le noir. Deux portes étaient présentes dans la pièce : l'une derrière la guichetière servant peut être de bureau ou de salle pour les employés, et une autre sur gauche de la porte d'entrée au-delà de laquelle Harry pouvait entendre le bruit de couverts s'entrechoquant dans des assiettes.

« Surement le réfectoire » songea t-il en s'approchant du guichet.

Trainant sa lourde valise derrière, il prit le temps d'avancer prudemment vers la vieille dame, qui ne semblait d'ailleurs pas avoir remarqué son arrivée. A dire vrai, elle n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence dans la pièce, et continuait distraitement de terminer son ouvrage avec ses cheveux. Peut être était-elle sourde ? Ce fut ce qu'il pensa lorsqu'après s'être raclé à trois reprises la gorge, son interlocutrice n'avait pas levé les yeux sur lui.

- Excusez-moi ? Vous m'entendez ?

Constatant que malgré ses efforts, rien n'y faisait, il passa au plan B : utiliser la sonnette placé en évidence sur le comptoir. Pour faire bonne mesure, il appuya fortement dessus et le bruit causé par le petit objet provoqua un vacarme du tonnerre faisant sursauter la vieille dame de son siège. D'abord choquée, celle-ci regarda enfin Harry, mais son visage était loin d'être amical comme il le remarqua rapidement.

- N'avez-vous pas honte de faire peur comme cela à une vieille femme, jeune homme ? Cela vous amuse peut-être !?

- Pardonnez-moi, madame, mais j'ai eu beau vous appeler, vous…

- Que dites-vous ? l'interrompit t-elle d'une voix dure. Parlez plus fort, je n'entends rien !

Sa première impression se confirma la concernant : elle était bel et bien sourde.

- J'ai dis que j'ai eu beau vous appeler à maintes reprises, vous ne faisiez pas attention à moi ! s'exclama t-il en haussant légèrement le ton.

- Vous dites !? Vous voulez du chocolat !?

Pour éviter de laisser échapper la frustration qui commençait à apparaitre en lui, Harry préféra sortir la lettre que Lily lui avait donnée plus tôt et la tendit à la vieille femme qui s'empressa aussitôt de la lire. Les minutes passèrent, et Harry se demanda l'espace d'un instant si elle savait lire. Après tout, il n'était pas rare en cette époque de rencontrer des gens ne sachant ni lire ni écrire. Son interlocutrice parcourait néanmoins des yeux le parchemin ligne après ligne. Au moins savait-elle déchiffrer l'écriture soignée de sa mère. Au bout d'un certain temps, elle reposa la feuille sur son comptoir et darda un bref regard sur Harry avant de reposer sa paire de lunette dans son étui.

- Vous êtes donc le fils de cette charmante femme venue la semaine passée pour nous informer qu'elle souhaitait nous confier votre garde durant une certaine période ? demanda t-elle à Harry qui approuva d'un hochement de tête pour éviter d'avoir à parler. Votre mère a déboursé une importante somme d'argent pour payer votre séjour parmi nous. Vous n'aurez donc pas besoin d'effectuer les mêmes corvées que les autres enfants, ni même de travailler.

- Oh, mais cela ne me dérange pas vous savez ! intervint t-il précipitamment en voyant là une occasion pour se lier d'amitié avec d'autres enfants.

- Vous serez cependant logé et nourri à la même enseigne que les autres, ajouta t-elle sans prendre en compte sa remarque. Vos privilèges s'arrêtent là. Il n'y a de toute manière pas de chambre privée, sauf pour les membres du personnel. Vous dormirez par conséquent dans le même dortoir que les autres enfants et dinerez en même temps qu'eux. Est-ce clair ?

Harry approuva de nouveau d'un hochement de tête. Cette femme ne semblait pas très commode. Aussi valait-il mieux faire profil bas et ne pas contester sa parole.

- Je suppose que vous savez déjà lire et écrire ? demanda t-elle subitement en jetant un coup d'œil aux vêtements d'Harry. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de voir des enfants venir dans mon institut habillés de la sorte. Mais n'en profitez pas pour fanfaronner auprès des autres parce que vous faites partie d'une grande famille, jeune homme.

- Ce n'était pas mon intention…

- Nous permettons à nos orphelins de pouvoir suivre quelques cours de lecture, de mathématique, d'histoire et quelques autres matières que nous enseignons de temps à autre. Vous pouvez bien évidemment y participer. Avez-vous des questions ?

- Non madame, j'ai parfaitement com…

- Que dites-vous ? l'interrompit-elle de nouveau en tendant l'oreille.

- J'ai dis que j'ai parfaitement compris ce que vous m'avez dit et n'ai pas de question !

- Très bien, alors je vais vous conduire à votre dortoir dans ce cas.

Se levant de son siège, elle contourna le comptoir en lui faisant signe au passage de la suivre. Harry la suivit docilement jusqu'à l'escalier qu'ils grimpèrent l'un à la suite de l'autre, dans un concert de craquements sinistres. L'argent versé par sa mère pourrait au moins servir à réparer certaines petites choses dans cette établissement se disait-il. Sa guide ne prit pas la peine cependant de l'aider à monter sa valise et le laissa effectuer cette tâche sans remord. Cette femme n'était décidemment pas très sympathique.

- Tout le monde est réveillé au plus tard à sept heures du matin, l'informa t-elle en le conduisant une fois en haut à travers un long corridor. La toilette se fait en commun dans cette pièce, indiqua t-elle en pointant du doigt une porte. Ici se trouve les sanitaires, un petit luxe que vous ne verrez jamais dans un autre orphelinat. Jusqu'à récemment encore, les enfants faisaient leurs commissions dans les latrines de la cour, mais la cour royale du Royaume-Uni a financé quelques travaux dans notre établissement. Une fois prêt, vous serez conduit jusqu'au réfectoire se trouvant en bas où vous dinerez bien évidemment avec le reste de nos enfants à charge. Tout enfant n'étant pas capable d'arriver à l'heure pour les repas en sera bien évidemment privé. Nous proposons par la suite certaines activités comme celles que je vous ai mentionné tout à l'heure.

Son discours continua longtemps, le temps qu'Harry comprenne que la journée s'orientait généralement autour de diverses tâches à accomplir dont il était dispensé du fait de l'argent que Lily avait versé et des visites des potentiels parents pour les jeunes orphelins de l'institut qu'elle tenait. L'un des seuls points positifs était les quartiers libres dont profitaient les enfants pour aller se balader tranquillement dans les rues de Londres jusqu'au couvre-feu. Au moins pourra t-il lui-même découvrir un peu cette ville dont il ne connaissait rien hormis le chemin de Traverse. Peut-être même se risquera t-il à s'y aventurer quelques fois, même si le risque était grand.

Son cœur se serra légèrement en songeant qu'il pourrait même croiser sa mère et Rosie là-bas, mais qu'il lui serait impossible d'entrer en contact avec elles. Le fossé les séparant lui apparut encore plus grand maintenant. Ses sombres pensées furent néanmoins interrompues par l'ouverture d'une porte dans un nouveau concert de grincement.

La pièce qu'il découvrit au-delà était très spacieuse et tout en longueur. Deux rangées de lits aux draps blancs se faisaient face, chacun placé juste en face d'une haute fenêtre. Chaque lit possédait d'un côté une petite table de chevet et une commode de l'autre, le strict nécessaire en somme. La plupart donnaient déjà des signes de vie avec les quelques jouets disposés sur elles et des manuels d'histoire et de littérature, mais tout était dans un ordre parfait. Rien ne trainait sur les lits et eux-mêmes étaient faits dans un ordre et un soin parfait. On ne pouvait pas faire mieux, sauf peut être dans l'armée. La pièce en elle-même était triste à en pleurer et ne dégageait aucune émotion, et les murs gris et par endroit fissurés n'arrangeaient pas les choses. Cet orphelinat était vraiment l'un des plus réputés d'Angleterre ? Quelques doutes subsistaient.

- Voilà l'endroit où vous dormirez, déclara son accompagnatrice en regardant du coin de l'œil sa réaction. L'argent que ma donné votre mère n'incluant pas comme service de devoir vous donner la main jusqu'à votre lit, je vais par conséquent vous laisser vous-même vous en charger. Vos camarades devraient bientôt avoir fini de diner, alors n'ayez crainte : vous ne serez bientôt plus seul.

Sans un mot de plus, la vieille femme se détourna et sortit de la pièce en claquant fortement la porte. Le bruit causé se répercuta en écho dans la pièce, pièce où il était totalement seul à présent. Merlin, les trois prochaines années risquaient de devenir pénibles à ce rythme là, et il en vint l'espace d'une seconde à regretter James et le confort du manoir tandis qu'il se mit à chercher un espace libre pour lui. Non, rien ne pouvait être pire que James et la tyrannie dont il abusait à longueur de temps. Pour sa mère, pour Rosie, et même pour Daphné, il tiendra le coup, et ce, quelque soit le prix à payer.

**A/N : ****Et voilà ! Je vous ai bien eu, n'est-ce pas ? J'avais bien dit que Lily serait gentille dans l'histoire. Par moment j'ai quand même tendance à croire que j'écris du Mary-sue (Pouah :s).****  
****Le prochain chapitre verra l'apparition des premiers personnages réels, notamment une qui s'avérera très importante pour la suite. Vous aurez également un rapide aperçu des conditions de vie d'Harry dans cet orphelinat. La gérante n'a d'ailleurs pas l'air très commode... L'histoire prendra un nouveau virage à 180° dans le chapitre 6, un virage qui pourrait vous surprendre.****  
****Sinon à titre indicatif, les soucis que Lily pourrait connaitre pour son divorce ont vraiment éxistés : je m'inspire des lois existant déjà à l'époque. Une société très machiste en somme.****Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine !**

**ps : pour mieux comprendre ce que le paysan dit, je me suis dit qu'il fallait une petite traduction ! (au passage, c'est un mélange de ch'ti et de français) :**

*** : Bien le bonjour ma petite dame ! dit-il en passant à côté d'eux. Vous avez bien raison de profiter de ce temps, C'est pas tous les jours que l'on a un soleil pareil dans ce pays ! **

**** : Je vais récolter le fruit de mon labeur ! C'est que la mauvaise saison approche ! Ce serait dommage de gâcher mes belles pousses ! la nourriture elle tombe pas du ciel, vous savez ?**

***** : ça m'dérange pas ma petite dame ! déclara le paysan en lançant un clin d'œil à Rosalyn. C'est vrai que j'ai l'accent du pays ! Mais en parlant d'ça, où une aussi charmante petite famille peut bien donc s'en aller ?**

****** : Pour sûr ! J'ai encore une longue route à faire !**

******* : Je vous en donnerai moi des révolutionnaires ! le père Boris a perdu deux de ses gosses à cause de ce foutu conflit ! Quelle idée d'aller faire la guerre à ce pays de vermines !**


	5. V) Des invitées de marque à l'orphelinat

**Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord je souhaite de bonnes vacances de Toussaint à ceux qui pourront en profiter (pas sur que ce soit le cas ailleurs dans le monde…). Donc comme d'habitude, voilà le nouveau chapitre. Je fais enfin apparaitre mes premiers personnages réels qui comme vous le remarquerez seront français ! Du moins, presque tous…**

**Il y en aura d'autre, croyez-moi, et même des inattendus (vous n'avez qu'à penser aux plus célèbres de cette époque là : certains apparaitront dans mon histoire).**

**Je dois avouer que là on s'oriente vraiment vers un univers alternatif, mais vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises : la vie d'Harry va être complètement à l'opposé de ce que l'on pourrait imaginer.**

**Par contre à titre indicatif, désormais cette histoire aura un chapitre toutes les deux semaines par manque de temps pour écrire à la fois pour elle et pour mon autre histoire. Ça ne signifie pas que je me lasse d'écrire, loin de là ! J'alternerai en vérité.**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Ps : For my foreign readers, In this chapter, I say a few times the word "mon a.m.i.e" : I don't know why google translate this into "my girlfriend", but for a better understanding, you must understand that It's just "my friend" ! Women who say this are not together! (Sorry if my sentence doesn't mean anything, I don't speak very well English :s)**

Novembre arriva rapidement depuis cette journée, et l'été relativement clément du mois d'aout fit place à un climat beaucoup plus humide et froid. Le temps n'était pas vraiment aux promenades, et la chaussée encore imbibée d'eau de pluie et rendue ainsi glissante devenait par moment bien dangereuse pour les rares courageux bravant la froideur de l'automne. Pourtant un convoi faisait exception à cette règle et s'avançait tranquillement à travers les routes quasi désertes de Londres. Plusieurs hommes à cheval et en tenue militaire formaient une formation complexe autour d'un carrosse richement décoré et bordé de motifs et autres décorations sculptés de main de maitre et recouverts d'une fine couche d'or. Même le plus idiot des Hommes pouvait facilement comprendre que les personnes à l'intérieur n'étaient pas n'importe qui, d'autant plus que le blason incrusté dans les portières de la voiture ne laissait aucun doute quand à l'identité de l'une des personnes à l'intérieur. Ne pas reconnaitre les armoiries de la famille royale de Grande Bretagne constituait presque un sacrilège pour les sujets du roi. Pourtant ce ne devait pas être lui. Le régiment chargé de la protection de l'individu mystère dans le carrosse était certes important et constitué d'une dizaine d'hommes, mais les déplacements du roi George III ou même de son épouse la reine Charlotte demandaient davantage de soldats pour assurer leur protection.

En vérité, ce n'était nulle autre que la princesse royale Elisabeth de Hanovre, l'une des nombreuses filles du couple royal, qui se rendait en cette journée dans un orphelinat dans lequel ses parents avaient investi une certaine somme d'argent afin d'en améliorer les installations.

« Un geste pour se donner une excellente image auprès de la population » avait-elle rapidement compris en acceptant docilement cette requête.

Les temps étaient durs pour tout le monde, et en pareille crise, chaque petit geste comptait, et même ce genre d'idée pouvait servir pour ses parents. Du moins, ce devait plutôt être une idée de sa mère qui avait toujours aimé s'occuper des enfants. Son père le roi n'aurait jamais eu une idée pareille en ces temps de guerre que de se soucier du sort de quelques orphelins, d'autant plus que ces derniers temps, il était excessivement colérique et certainement pas concerné par le bien être de ces enfants. Malgré tout, ce fut finalement elle qui fut désignée comme représentante de la famille royale auprès de cet orphelinat, et à dire vrai, il fallait admettre qu'elle était plutôt jolie et par conséquent parfaite pour ce rôle.

La princesse était en effet une ravissante femme de vingt-sept ans aux longs cheveux bruns retenus en un chignon compliqué et à la peau aussi blanche que de la porcelaine. Pour l'occasion, Elisabeth s'était parée de ses plus beaux vêtements, pas forcément les plus couteux même si l'argent qu'elle possédait, provenant directement des impôts des sujets britanniques, lui assurait une rente conséquente. Sa robe en taffetas rouge écarlate aux divers motifs fleuris avait au moins le mérite de mettre en valeur son corps de jeune fille, surtout sa voluptueuse poitrine grâce à son corset. Même devant des orphelins, il fallait se montrer à son avantage.

Cette phrase aurait également pu être dite pour les deux femmes l'accompagnant. Bien qu'ayant passées depuis longtemps la quarantaine, elles gardaient néanmoins toute la fraicheur et la candeur de leurs jeunes années. Le seul détail qui rappelait qu'elles avaient déjà vécu davantage de choses dans leur vie qu'elle était peut être les robes qu'elles portaient toutes les deux et qui les faisaient légèrement ressembler à des meringues : Les robes à paniers aussi larges étaient depuis longtemps démodées. Même les perruques grises qu'elles portaient, pourtant encore en vogue il y a quelques années, n'étaient plus au gout du jour maintenant. On aurait pu aisément croire qu'elles avaient toutes les deux cessé d'évoluer depuis les années 1780, mais leur histoire commune en était peut être la cause.

- Vous me semblez pensive ma chère, lui lança d'ailleurs l'une des deux.

Tournant la tête en direction de son interlocutrice, elle la dévisagea quelques secondes avant de lui sourire aimablement pour dissiper l'inquiétude visible sur son visage.

- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, la rassura t-elle dans un français presque parfait. Je réfléchissais simplement à la visite de cet orphelinat et à tout ce que cela implique pour mes parents.

- Ne craignez rien, tout va bien se passer. Vous verrez que ce n'est finalement pas si terrible que cela, et puis, Louise-Elisabeth et moi-même sommes là pour vous épauler.

L'autre femme, la dénommée Louise-Elisabeth, approuva les dires de son amie en souriant à son tour. Ce devait être vrai après tout : être accompagnée par une marquise et une princesse ayant déjà dû faire à de nombreuses reprises cette tâche lorsqu'elles vivaient au sein même de la cour royale de France ne pouvait lui être que bénéfique. Et puis, il ne risquait pas de lui arriver grand-chose : Les orphelins ne mordent pas et le bâtiment en lui-même dans lequel elle se dirigeait avait subit des transformations en assurant la sécurité de ses visiteurs. Et il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle avait en sa compagnie l'une des meilleures sorcières de son temps : la princesse Marie-Louise de Lamballe.

La sorcellerie était bien un domaine qui lui était inconnu et qui en vérité était très mal considéré au sein de la population. Les ¾ de toute manière en niaient l'existence, et le quart restant constituait soit les familles sorcières vivant dans leur pays, soit les personnes ayant un membre de leur famille étant sorcier. Il n'y avait à vrai dire que la famille royale et ses ministres qui étaient au courant de l'existence des sorciers, mais tous durent garder le silence, sous la forme d'un quelconque sortilège leur empêchant de pouvoir divulguer quoi que ce soit sur eux en échange de beaucoup d'or de la part du ministre de la magie pour qu'ils gardent jusque dans leur tombe ce secret. De toute manière annoncer à ses citoyens que les sorcières et sorciers vivaient toujours parmi eux n'avait plus le même effet qu'autrefois, sauf de laisser les britanniques se questionner sur l'état de santé des personnes les gouvernant.

Il fallait admettre d'ailleurs que les sorciers n'étaient pas différents des personnes normales, la plupart vivaient même comme n'importe quel citoyen anglais. Certains étaient mêmes croyants et pratiquaient la religion comme les « moldus », comme Marie-Louise qui aux yeux d'Elisabeth étaient sans aucun doute l'une des plus ferventes catholiques qu'il lui ait été donné de voir.

- Il est amusant de vous voir vous interroger sur notre communauté dans une situation pareille, déclara Marie-Louise en la faisant sortir de sa rêverie.

- Qu… Comment le savez-vous ? Êtes-vous capable de lire dans l'esprit dans gens ? l'interrogea Elisabeth une fois le choc passé.

- La légilimencie n'est pas exactement le fait de lire dans l'esprit de quelqu'un. Cela s'avère bien plus complexe en vérité, mais vous expliquer cela me prendrait beaucoup de mon temps, et je ne suis pas certaine que nous ayons terminé les explications avant d'arriver à cet orphelinat, répondit-elle en esquissant un sourire amusé.

- Vous alors, soupira Louise-Elisabeth. Vos capacités m'étonneront toujours, même si elles se sont révélées être déterminantes pour notre survie.

Ça pour être déterminante, elles le furent, et ce n'est surement pas Marie-Louise qui lui dirait le contraire. Qui sait ce qui aurait pu leur arriver si elle n'avait pas été une sorcière ? Elles seraient certainement mortes, comme le fut leur amie la reine de France. Etre amies avec cette charmante dame leur aura au final attiré bien des ennuis. Fuir la France pour échapper à la répression sévissant contre la noblesse, notamment contre ceux ayant été proches du couple royal que furent Louis XVI et Marie-Antoinette fut sans doute son acte le plus lâche de toute sa vie, mais si elle ne l'avait pas fait, elle aurait pu finir sur l'échafaud comme tant d'autres : Les révolutionnaires ne se montraient pas indulgents, même avec les femmes. Finir la tête décapitée et le corps enseveli dans une fosse commune n'était certainement pas la fin qu'elle imaginait pour sa longue vie.

Son amie Louise-Elisabeth de Tourzel aurait peut être elle aussi subi le même sort si elle n'avait pas décidé cette nuit du vingt aout 1792 de prendre la poudre d'escampette en sa compagnie en stupefixant discrètement le garde chargé de leur surveillance pour venir trouver refuge ici même à Londres. Déjà cinq ans maintenant qu'elle faisait la navette entre son château de Bretagne et le Royaume-Uni ; cinq ans qu'elle vivait comme une vagabonde, à continuellement se cacher pour ne pas être repérée par les républicains et autres alliés du gouvernement provisoire de son pays natal… Ce n'était pas une vie plaisante, ce n'était même pas une vie du tout. Elle n'avait plus d'objectif désormais, plus rien d'intéressant à faire si ce n'est à accompagner une princesse pour la visite d'un orphelinat. Dieu que ce train de vie était ennuyant… Si au moins elle avait une seule raison pour redonner un peu d'énergie dans sa morne existence, peut-être que cela l'aiderait pour troubler la monotonie de sa vie d'errance.

Elle n'eut cependant pas le loisir de s'interroger davantage sur la vie qu'elle menait car le carrosse, qui n'avait de cesse depuis leur départ de les ballotter continuellement s'était finalement arrêté après une énième secousse. Juste à quelques mètres sur leur gauche derrière un immense portail se trouvait l'objet de leur déplacement, le Wool's orphanage, et tout comme un petit garçon de huit ans quelques mois plus tôt, Marie-Louise trouva l'endroit froid et bien peu accueillant.

« L'argent versé par la monarchie anglaise aurait tout de même pu servir à rénover la façade de ce sinistre endroit » se dit-elle en examinant d'un œil morne l'endroit.

La porte de leur voiture s'ouvrit, et l'un des militaires chargé de leur protection les attendait sur le trottoir, tendant déjà sa main pour les aider à descendre. L'atmosphère emmitouflée du carrosse fut rapidement remplacée par la froideur du mois de Novembre, et le froid soufflant sur les rares endroits où sa peau apparaissait la poussa à resserrer son manteau contre elle pour garder un peu de chaleur. Ce n'était décidemment pas un temps à mettre un pied dehors, et même son ombrelle ne parvenait pas à arrêter les quelques gouttes tombant sur son épaisse chevelure. A quoi bon avoir prit cet objet dans ce cas ? C'est la question qu'elle se posait tandis que d'une main, elle tentait vainement de soulever les pans de sa robe pour éviter que celle-ci ne glisse sur le sol sale et mouillé de la rue.

Malgré tout son attention fut brusquement attirée par une étrange sensation provenant du premier étage de l'imposante bâtisse devant elle, une sensation qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé ressentir dans un endroit pareil. A dire vrai, personne d'autre ne pouvait savoir de quoi elle parlait, à moins d'être un véritable expert en matière de magie comme elle l'était. Ses deux amies étant toutes les deux des moldues, elles ne lui étaient d'aucun secours malheureusement. Pourtant un niveau pareil de magie dans l'air, c'était tout à fait étonnant. On aurait dit que l'endroit avait été construit sur un emplacement duquel s'échappait une quantité importante de résidus magiques. Cependant tout résidu provenait forcément d'une source, et en l'occurrence, celle-ci devait être une personne présente à l'intérieur de l'orphelinat. Un enfant peut être ? L'idée lui parut saugrenue, surtout qu'un enfant ne pouvait pas atteindre un tel niveau en matière de concentration magique. Ses réflexions furent toutefois interrompues par la main de Louise-Elisabeth qui lui secouait légèrement l'épaule.

- Oh, pardonnez moi, je pense que mon esprit vagabondait ailleurs, s'excusa t-elle platement. Vous me disiez ?

- Je vous demandais si vous alliez vous décider à nous accompagner jusqu'à la porte de cet orphelinat ou si vous aviez l'intention de prendre racine au beau milieu de cette route ?

- Je préfère la première possibilité. Rappelez-moi de vous remercier un jour d'avoir eu la brillante idée d'accompagner Elisabeth par un temps aussi capricieux…, pesta t-elle sombrement à l'encontre de son amie. Sans vouloir vous offenser bien entendu ma chère, ajouta t-elle pour la princesse d'Hanovre.

Louise-Elisabeth se contenta de lui sourire moqueusement avant de s'avancer dans la cour d'entrée de l'orphelinat, les gardes anglais sur les talons. Le bruit des talons de leurs souliers et des sacoches des militaires transportant quelques cartouches à fusil fut le seul bruit que l'on pouvait distinctement entendre tandis qu'elles avançaient en silence. L'un des gardes les précéda en accélérant l'allure et tapa fortement sur la porte d'entrée avant d'entrer à l'intérieur sans attendre la permission. De là où elle était, Marie-Louise put le voir se tenir droit comme un I juste à côté de la porte en gardant celle-ci ouverte pour les laisser entrer.

- Sa majesté la princesse royale Elisabeth de Hanovre ! lança t-il fortement pendant que la dénommée princesse entra d'un pas assuré dans le batiment, Marie-Louise et Louise-Elisabeth à sa suite.

Le garde scanda également leurs noms et les titres se rattachant à elles, mais les orphelins, rangés en quatre lignes parfaites, n'avaient déjà d'yeux que pour leur princesse. A vue d'œil, Marie-Louise put en compter une cinquantaine, de tout âge et de toute condition. Les haillons côtoyaient les tenues plus fringantes et filles et garçons étaient mélangés en ordre de taille, les plus petits devants et les adolescents en retrait.

Une vieille dame à l'apparence stricte, de par sa robe noire au col haut et lui tombant jusqu'au pied la faisant ressembler à une veuve et son visage émacié lui donnant l'air d'un oiseau de proie fondant sur son prochain repas, les aborda dès qu'elles apparurent et intima au passage aux enfants dont elle avait la charge de s'incliner respectueusement devant des femmes aussi prestigieuses qu'elles. Son ton n'était vraiment pas amical, et la demande qu'elle avait formulée ressemblait davantage à un ordre de sa part. Les enfants eux s'y plièrent de bonne grâce, et peut être même avec une once de peur.

- Votre altesse, la salua t-elle en s'inclinant à son tour, je suis plus qu'honorée que vous nous fassiez l'immense honneur de votre présence en ces lieux. N'est-ce pas les enfants ?

- Oh oui Ms Cole ! répondirent aussitôt en chœur les orphelins.

- J'espère que votre trajet pour venir jusqu'ici s'est déroulé sans encombre ? lui demanda t-elle d'un ton mielleux horrible à entendre.

- Sans la moindre difficulté rassurez-vous, lui affirma Elisabeth. Ma mère s'excuse encore une fois de ne pas avoir pu venir découvrir par elle-même les derniers aménagements fait dans votre orphelinat. Soyez certaine qu'elle porte toujours les intérêts et le bien être de vos petits résidents à cœur.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela votre majesté. Je sais pertinemment que les journées de votre mère la reine sont très chargées et que des choses bien plus importantes que la visite d'un orphelinat lui prennent une bonne partie de son temps libre. Si vous voulez bien me suivre à présent que je vous présente à tous nos résidents et nos membres du personnel…

Les deux françaises remarquèrent sans aucun mal que la directrice de l'établissement les ignorait royalement. Elle n'avait après tout salué qu'Elisabeth sans même se tourner vers elles. Peut être avait-elle cru que la princesse anglaise viendrait seule pour cette visite et qu'elle pourrait tout à sa guise discuter avec elle de chose et d'autre dans le but de bien se faire voir auprès de la cour ? Dans ce cas c'était raté. Son attitude mielleuse avec elle déplut fortement à Elisabeth qui remarqua l'hypocrisie de Ms Cole. Se faire complimenter toutes les dix secondes était plaisant au départ, mais au bout de dix minutes, cela devenait très agaçant. Les pauvres enfants en pâtirent fortement, comme si Ms Cole souhaitait absolument écourter au plus vite les salutations entre elle et les orphelins.

Les poignées de main et les baisemains furent très courts et seules quelques petites phrases de politesse furent échangées, juste le temps à vrai pour Elisabeth de constater quelques petites choses étranges chez certains garçons. Beaucoup portaient des vêtements tout ce qu'il y avait de plus basique, mais certains avaient décidé de mêler les leurs avec des chemises dont les manches se finissaient par des ornements de soie et par un jabot de dentelles au niveau du col ou des pantalons tout aussi élégants. Cela ne l'aurait pas étonné outre mesure si ces vêtements n'étaient pas trop petits ou trop grands pour eux selon l'âge de l'enfant les portant. On aurait dit qu'un garçon d'une famille bourgeoise avait été dépouillé de ses affaires par les autres.

- Suivez-moi à présent, les invita Ms Cole en les conduisant vers le réfectoire.

La visite se poursuivit dans un silence paisible, seulement troublée par les élucubrations de la directrice qui ne ratait pas une occasion pour discuter avec Elisabeth, au grand dam de cette dernière. Les orphelins eux furent gentiment invités au passage par leur matrone à aller voir ailleurs pour ne pas troubler cette visite, de préférence à l'extérieur de l'orphelinat.

- Cette femme nous ignore totalement, déclara silencieusement la marquise de Tourzel en fronçant ses sourcils. Son attitude me déplait fortement !

- À qui le dites-vous ? soupira Marie-Louise en gardant malgré tout contenance. Je me demande bien ce que nous avons bien pu lui faire pour mériter un tel traitement. Peut-être est-ce dû à nos origines ? Les anglais ont un sentiment très négatif vis-à-vis des français.

- Peut être oui, marmonna son amie en analysant d'un œil avisé le comportement de la directrice à quelques mètres devant elles. Il faut dire que tous ces siècles de conflit entre nos deux nations n'arrangent en rien nos affaires.

Et c'était peu dire. Ms Cole faisait comme si elles n'existaient pas et ne prenait même pas la peine de vérifier qu'elles étaient toujours derrière elle. Il n'y avait que lorsque qu'Elisabeth lui intimait l'ordre d'attendre ses amies qu'elle consentait à faire attention à elles. La visite de l'orphelinat se passa dans cette étrange atmosphère de tension ouverte et de regards noirs, et tout y passa : le réfectoire puis la cour intérieur où elles eurent la désagréable surprise de voir une fosse à purin servant autrefois de latrine pour les enfants. Autant dire que la petite inspection commençait mal tant les mesures d'hygiène n'étaient pas respectées. Vinrent ensuite les autres pièces du bas, notamment la salle faisant office de classe, la bibliothèque s'apparentant davantage à un débarras ou étaient entreposés pêle-mêle les livres ou encore les appartements du personnel entièrement neufs. L'argent devait avant tout servir au bien être des orphelins. Or, il semblait qu'il était purement et simplement détourné pour le confort et le bien être des adultes travaillant ici. Les appartements de la directrice en particulier respiraient la richesse à plein nez.

« Tout ceci m'appartenait déjà avant que je ne prenne la direction de cet établissement ! » avait-elle rapidement déclaré en souhaitant éviter les possibles doutes.

Bien mal lui en a pris, la plupart des meubles de la pièce semblaient trop neufs pour être des souvenirs de famille, comme elle l'avait si longuement assuré. Dans sa tête, Elisabeth se promit d'en parler le plus vite possible à ses parents pour lancer une procédure judiciaire contre les pratiques illégales de la directrice. Le premier étage succéda finalement au rez-de-chaussée, et c'est par le même escalier emprunté par un certain garçon aux yeux verts quelques mois plus tôt que Marie-Louise et les autres y montèrent.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elles progressaient toutes les quatre dans l'escalier, la seule sorcière du groupe pouvait sentir de plus en plus intensément la magie émanant de la personne logeant dans l'étage supérieur de l'orphelinat ainsi que la fumée blanche présente partout. Cette personne en possédait énormément mais de toute évidence ne semblait pas savoir comment la camoufler aux yeux des sorciers expérimentés ou la contenir en elle pour éviter de la gaspiller inutilement. N'importe qui ayant des bases dans la perception des résidus magiques aurait pu la découvrir et venir se renseigner sur elle pour de mauvaises raisons.

- N'avez-vous pas l'impression que l'air se rafraichit encore davantage plus nous montons cet escalier ? lui chuchota discrètement Louise-Elisabeth.

- C'est exact, approuva t-elle en se demandant si ceci n'était pas dû à la concentration magique qui grossissait au fur et à mesure.

C'était en effet difficile de ne pas remarquer les volutes de fumées blanches et vaporeuses qui se répandaient partout sur leur chemin. Elle était malgré tout la seule à pouvoir les remarquer, les autres ne ressentant sans doute que la fraicheur de celles-ci lorsqu'elles se frottaient à elles. L'énergie présente dans l'air était on ne peut plus agréable et délicieusement réconfortante, un peu comme un cocon de soie les englobant et dans lequel n'importe qui aimerait se laisser dorloter. Même l'étreinte d'une mère ne faisait pas autant d'effet.

- Voici les toilettes, les informa brusquement Ms Cole en mettant par la même occasion un terme à son sentiment total de plénitude. Une grosse partie de l'argent que votre père le roi George III nous a donné a servi dans cette pièce. Les enfants et le personnel ne cessent de louer l'extrême bonté dont il a fait preuve pour que l'on puisse s'offrir ce petit luxe !

Les toilettes n'avaient cependant pas l'aspect que l'on pourrait espérer. Mal entretenus, sales, abimés, bouchés avec de vieux chiffons… Les enfants semblaient davantage se donner à cœur joie pour détruire ce qui avait été construit qu'à remercier Dieu pour le don fait par le roi lui-même. La moue contrariée d'Elisabeth exprimait parfaitement la réaction qu'aurait son père en voyant cela, même si la sienne serait certainement cent fois pire.

- Oh il ne faut pas faire attention aux quelques petits problèmes que vous pouvez voir, tenta de la rassurer Ms Cole en souriant nerveusement. Vous savez comment sont les enfants ! Ça ne peut pas s'empêcher de faire quelques bêtises !

- Quelques bêtises, dites-vous ? répéta la princesse en réprimant l'envie d'hurler sur elle. Tâchez de résoudre ces « bêtises » très bientôt, où je pourrais informer mon père de la façon par laquelle sont traités les travaux dont il a financé la mise en œuvre. Allons, conduisez-moi ailleurs, ce spectacle m'insupporte.

Désireuse de rattraper ce petit désagrément, Mc Cole ne se fit pas prier deux fois et la conduisit dans les autres pièces de l'étage, de préférence celles dont elle était certaine qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres mauvaises surprises à l'intérieur. Même un placard à balai faisait l'affaire, bien que cela n'intéressa absolument pas les trois dames l'accompagnant. Vint finalement en dernier la porte du dortoir où dormaient les enfants. C'était par ailleurs derrière cette porte que Marie-Louise pouvait ressentir l'origine de toute cette activité magique. Le mystère allait bientôt être résolu.

- Voici le dortoir, leur annonça inutilement la directrice avant d'ouvrir la porte. Nous avons rebouché les quelques fissures existantes et acheté des lits supplémentaires pour accueillir de nouveaux enfants. Mis à part cela, il n'y a rien eu d'autre dans cette pièce, mais je vous laisse le découvrir par vous-même.

Elle s'exécuta aussitôt et ouvrit la porte pour laisser passer uniquement Elisabeth. Il ne faisait plus guère de doute que Ms Cole avait une dent contre les deux autres pour leur couper purement et simplement la route afin d'entrer juste après la princesse anglaise. Mais les deux françaises n'y firent pas attention, les manigances d'une vieille folle ne les intéressant pas. Ce qu'il y avait derrière cette porte désormais ouverte était bien plus important aux yeux d'une certaine sorcière. En entrant dans le dortoir, Marie-Louise eut l'étrange surprise de découvrir que celui-ci n'était pas vide, et par la même occasion de découvrir l'identité de la personne possédant l'énorme source de magie qu'elle avait pu ressentir plus tôt.

Un petit garçon de moins de dix ans aux cheveux noirs et ébouriffés et aux yeux vert envoutants lisait tranquillement un livre allongé sur son lit. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il faisait avant de voir entrer dans la pièce quatre femmes dont la terrible Ms Cole. Cette femme ne lui avait jamais plu, et ce dès le premier jour. Mais là où il avait vu une femme autoritaire au premier abord, il s'était rapidement rendu compte qu'elle ne l'était pas seulement. Tyrannique, antipathique, colérique à souhait et surtout médisante, elle faisait régner la terreur parmi les orphelins de l'orphelinat. Quiconque outrepassait les règles qu'elle avait instaurées dans son institut encourait de sévères sanctions. Jamais elle ne levait la main sur eux, fort heureusement. Mais son sadisme la poussait à concevoir de terribles plans pour se faire respecter. Les privations de nourriture étaient courantes, mais il arrivait également qu'elle fasse dormir un enfant directement dans la cour intérieur de l'orphelinat, même par temps de pluie. Elle enfermait également les plus récalcitrants dans des armoires cadenassées ou dans la cave humide de l'établissement et ne les libérait que bien plus tard, parfois jusque vingt-quatre heures après le délit commis par le malheureux orphelin. Les tâches ménagères étaient également une punition, mais nettoyer une pièce aussi immense que l'était le dortoir se révélait être une tâche quasi impossible, surtout lorsqu'elle ne donnait que deux heures pour le faire.

« Et que je puisse voir mon reflet à travers le carrelage ! » criait-elle bien souvent pour motiver les bougres s'attenant à cette tâche.

Personne n'osait lui rappeler que le carrelage n'était pas adapté pour servir de miroir. Les gens aussi bien du personnel que les enfants avaient en vérité peur d'elle. Harry lui fut relativement épargné par ses méchancetés, bien qu'à quelques reprises il fut privé de nourriture pour être arrivé en retard à un repas. Mais Ms Cole n'était pas davantage sympathique avec lui qu'avec un autre, et son machiavélisme la poussa à laisser aux autres la tâche de faire de la vie d'Harry un enfer. Il faut dire que voir arriver un petit garçon bien habillé et à l'apparence soignée en motiva plus d'un, notamment chez les camarades de dortoir d'Harry.

Dès le premier jour, certains garçons voulurent en découdre avec lui et montrer au « fils de bourge » qui étaient les patrons ici. Harry ne manquait certes pas de courage, mais se mesurer à des garçons ayant parfois jusqu'à cinq ans de plus que lui relevait du suicide. Quant à utiliser la magie, il en était hors de question : Il ne manquait plus que quelqu'un découvre qu'il était un sorcier pour l'envoyer directement auprès des autorités moldues et subir les pires tortures imaginables.

Rapidement, il fut dénigré par les autres enfants pour ses vêtements couteux et la richesse évidente que sa famille devait posséder. Les coups plurent au bout d'une semaine à peine, alors que la plupart de ses vêtements finirent en lambeaux. La petite bande l'ayant pris pour leur souffre-douleur faisait de toute évidence régner la terreur parmi les autres enfants car aucun n'essaya de se lier d'amitié avec Harry, pour son plus grand malheur.

« C'est trop dangereux » lui avait déclaré un des garçons de son âge en regardant dans toutes les directions durant leur conversation pour voir si personne ne l'avait repéré en sa compagnie.

Il avait par conséquent pris la décision de passer le plus clair de son temps dans les rues de Londres comme le lui avait proposé sa mère, ne rentrant que pour les repas ou lorsque la nuit approchait. La ville avait bien plus de choses intéressantes à découvrir que l'orphelinat, bien que certains quartiers dans lequel il s'aventura sans en connaitre l'histoire se révélèrent être bien peu fréquentables. Il était par ailleurs parvenu à aller vagabonder sur le Chemin de Traverse en utilisant les indications fournies par Lily. L'allée marchande était toujours pleine de gens et bruyante, mais sans argent, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire.

Il passait par conséquent le plus clair de son temps à Fleury et Bott pour bouquiner et s'informer sur les dernières nouveautés du monde magique ou tout simplement à flâner dans les boutiques pour le simple plaisir des yeux. Sans Matthew dans les pattes, il lui était bien plus facile d'entrer dans les commerces où son frère ne mettrait jamais les pieds, notamment l'herboristerie dont les centaines de plantes entreposées dégageaient un parfum exquis pour tous les clients s'y promenant. Malgré les nombreuses fois où il y était allé, il ne put jamais trouver sa mère et encore moins sa sœur dans les parages, ce qui le peina légèrement.

Par contre, il put clairement voir Matthew et James à plusieurs reprises dans la boutique de Quidditch en train de s'extasier sur le dernier modèle de balai de course. Son absence ne les dérangeait absolument pas apparemment. Par chance, aucun des deux ne le remarqua, trop occupé à répondre aux questions des journalistes qui formaient autour d'eux un véritable essaim prêt à fondre sur leur proie favorite.

Il eut par contre l'immense joie de voir Daphné en compagnie de sa petite sœur et sa mère un jour de septembre. Leur conversation par lettre lui manquait, et ne plus passer ses mercredi après-midi en tête à tête avec elle également. Peut-être était-ce son imagination, mais il trouva ce jour là que Daphné paraissait moins joyeuse que d'ordinaire, elle qui d'habitude ne cessait de sourire continuellement. Il n'eut pas à imaginer bien longtemps ce qui pouvait la mettre dans cet état lorsqu'elle passa à quelques mètres à peine de lui tandis qu'elle discutait avec sa mère sans se préoccuper des gens l'entourant :

« …Madame Potter ne t'a-t-elle pas dit quand Harry reviendra ?

- Désolé ma chérie, mais elle préfère garder tout ceci secret pour l'instant, lui répondit tristement sa mère.

- Il me manque…, marmonna sa fille d'un air abattu. J'aurais aimé pouvoir continuer à lui écrire et lui montrer mes progrès en magie.

- Tu pourras lui montrer quand il sera de retour auprès de sa famille. Il sera surement heureux de découvrir que tu as pu lancer un sort avec la baguette de ton père ! »

Cette perspective sembla lui redonner un peu de joie de vivre, alors que pour Harry, savoir qu'il lui manquait autant qu'elle pour lui fut un excellent remède pour tenir durant les semaines suivantes, et même davantage. Le souvenir de son adorable petite fiancée de six ans lui permit de résister à l'envie de fondre en larmes chaque fois qu'il repensait à sa mère, à sa sœur, aux remontrances de Ms Cole à son égard, aux actes injurieux de ses camarades de dortoir. Quelque part en Grande Bretagne, une petite fille pensait toujours à lui et malgré toutes les méchancetés dites à son égard depuis son arrivée à l'orphelinat, cette pensée le réconfortait bien plus qu'il ne fallait quand ce n'étaient pas les livres qu'il dévorait des yeux à longueur de journée qui le lui permettaient.

Aujourd'hui encore, il avait choisi cette solution pour combler la monotonie de l'orphelinat, étrangement calme pour une fois. La visite d'une femme importante en état la cause selon les propos de Ms Cole quelques jours plus tôt, et les orphelins avaient été informés que leur présence était requise dans le hall d'entrée pour montrer une excellente image de l'établissement en affichant leurs mines heureuses dès que cette princesse anglaise mettait les pieds ici. Lui avait été gentiment convié à se faire oublier et à ne pas se montrer en public durant sa présence.

Autant dire que la voir apparaitre en compagnie de la directrice et de deux autres femmes qu'il ne connaissait pas le désarçonna légèrement. Que devait-il faire maintenant ? Se cacher en attendant qu'elles disparaissent ? Se faire aussi petit que possible pour ne pas se faire remarquer ? À peine décida t-il de se glisser sous son lit qu'il était déjà trop tard : toutes les quatre l'avaient déjà repéré. Rien que le regard que lui lançait la directrice lui certifia qu'il venait de commettre une grosse bêtise, même si cela n'avait pas été son intention de départ. Comment pouvait-il savoir après tout qu'elle allait leur faire visiter également le dortoir ? Il n'allait quand même pas rester caché toute la journée !

- Hé bien, c'est comme ça que tu accueilles des personnes importantes ? le sermonna Ms Cole en le fusillant du regard. Tes parents ne t'ont pas appris les bonnes manières peut-être ?

- P-pardonnez-moi, Ms Cole, dit-il rapidement en se levant de son lit. Je vous présente mes excuses les plus sincères pour mon manque de respect envers vos hôtes.

La directrice son contenta de lui lancer un regard noir avant de se détourner de lui et de converser de nouveau avec ses trois invités, du moins avec l'une d'elles. Tandis que Marie-Louise, Louise Elisabeth et Elisabeth marchaient toutes derrière Ms Cole pour écouter ses explications sur les travaux apportés au dortoir, la princesse de Lamballe elle n'arrivait malgré tout pas à détacher ses yeux du petit garçon présent dans la pièce. Celui-ci était resté debout face à son lit et ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire pour s'occuper le temps que leur rapide inspection se finisse. Il se contentait de triturer nerveusement les manches de sa veste dont elle put remarquer en s'approchant les déchirures visibles à certains endroits. Soit ce garçon ne savait pas soigner ses affaires, soit il lui était arrivé quelque chose bien fâcheux. Son apparence aurait pu être celle d'un enfant de la haute société anglaise sans ces quelques défauts.

En vérité, il était clair dans son esprit que les vêtements chics qu'elle avait vus plus tôt sur d'autres enfants devaient sans doute lui appartenir, et qu'il ne les avait sans aucun doute pas donné de bonne grâce. Elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer face à ce triste spectacle : la nature humaine était décidemment bien cruelle parfois. Délaissant ses accompagnatrices, elle se posta dès qu'elle le put face à Harry qui de son côté se demandait bien ce que cette dame pouvait bien lui vouloir, sans se douter un seul instant que c'était sa magie qui avait fini par mettre sur son chemin cette princesse française.

- Bonjour mon jeune ami, lança t-elle en anglais pour engager la conversation. Dites-moi : Que lisiez-vous avant que nous interrompions votre lecture par notre soudaine arrivée ? lui demanda t-elle poliment en souriant.

- Le Chat botté de Charles Perrault madame, répondit-il timidement en évitant de la regarder. C'est l'une des mes histoires favorites…

- Il est vrai que cette histoire possède un certain charme, approuva t-elle en prenant sur le lit le petit livre donc elle examina la couverture. Lisez-vous d'autres ouvrages de ce genre ?

- Oui madame, quand je le peux. Mais il n'y a ici que des manuels pour apprendre à lire. Ce livre est l'un des seuls que j'ai pu trouver.

- Que faites-vous donc Marie-Louise? l'interpella en français Louise-Elisabeth en s'approchant à son tour d'eux. Vous adonneriez-vous à la lecture enfantine en me laissant seule pour affronter cette directrice ?

- Bien que je préférerais de loin lire ce livre plutôt que de passer encore mon après-midi en compagnie de cette sorcière, je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps pour cela. Non je questionnais plutôt ce jeune homme sur ses lectures…

Harry, qui ne comprenait strictement rien à leur langue et par conséquent à leur discussion, regardait d'un air intrigué les deux femmes discuter joyeusement d'un sujet qui lui échappait. Ce qui ne lui échappa pas cependant, ce furent les regards qu'elles lui lancèrent de temps à autre, ainsi que les sourires qui lui étaient adressés. Se moquaient-elles de lui en parlant dans cette langue étrangère ou étaient-elles réellement amicales envers lui ? Difficile à savoir…

- Quel adorable petit garçon nous avons là, minauda joyeusement la marquise de Tourzel en caressant tendrement le menton d'Harry. Vous devez certainement avoir une ribambelle de prétendantes vous courant après, n'est-ce pas ? Oh, mais j'en oublie les bonnes manières, pardonnez-moi. Je m'appelle Louise Élisabeth de Croÿ, marquise de Tourzel. Je vous ferai grâce des nombreux autres prénoms et titres que mes parents et mon défunt mari ont eu la bonté de me donner.

- Marquise… ça veut dire que vous êtes une grande dame ? lui demanda innocemment Harry en la regardant avec curiosité.

- En quelque sorte oui, lui répondit-elle sans se départir de son sourire.

- Je savais bien que j'oubliais quelque chose…, Soupira Marie-Louise en secouant sa tête. Seigneur, ma mère m'aurait sermonné pour ne pas m'être présentée. Je m'appelle Marie Thérèse Louise de Savoie, titrée Mademoiselle de Carignan et princesse de Lamballe, mais je préfère que l'on m'appelle simplement Marie-Louise.

- Je suis vraiment enchanté de vous rencontrer mesdames, leur répondit Harry en leur faisant à chacune un baisemain, marque de politesse que lui avait appris à sa mère.

Néanmoins, son attention se porta sur le visage de la princesse de Lamballe, un visage qui lui semblait étrangement familier… Ce visage fin marqué par quelques légères rides au coin des yeux, ce teint d'ivoire presque pâle, ces yeux bleus en amandes, ces pommettes saillantes et surtout cette étrange et épaisse coiffure aux cheveux gris poudrés… Harry était sur de l'avoir déjà quelque part, mais où ?

- ça va peut être vous paraitre étrange madame, mais j'ai comme l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu…

- Cela se pourrait, affirma Marie-Louise. Il faut dire que je me balade fréquemment dans les rues de Londres ces temps-ci. Peut être m'avez-vous déjà rencontré au détour d'un chemin ?

- Non, je ne suis ici que depuis près de trois mois maintenant, mais je suis persuadé de vous avoir déjà rencontré bien avant…

Puis comme un déclic, la vérité éclata dans son esprit. Cette femme, cette princesse… C'était celle qui avait vaincu Dumbledore au tournoi international de duel ! Comment avait-il pu ne pas la reconnaitre immédiatement ? Elle lui avait pourtant donné l'occasion de pouvoir se moquer du vieux directeur et avait d'ailleurs montré ses impressionnantes capacités en duel ce jour là. Et puis une beauté comme la sienne… Cela ne s'oubliait pas.

- Ne seriez-vous pas par hasard cette dame ayant battu aisément le professeur Dumbledore il y a de cela un an dans un tournoi ? lui demanda t-il tout de même pour dissiper les possibles malentendus.

Ce fut à présent le tour de Marie-Louise d'être surprise. Comment un petit garçon de moins de dix ans pouvait-il être au courant ? Le fait qu'il soit un sorcier ne faisait aucun doute pour elle. Elle avait pu facilement sentir son noyau magique en arrivant dans cet orphelinat. Mais le tournoi dont il faisait mention n'était réservé qu'aux familles les plus fortunées du continent Européen. Peu de gens pouvaient donc s'offrir l'honneur d'y assister et encore moins d'y participer. Ce garçon faisait donc partie d'une famille importante de Grande Bretagne ? Voilà qui était étonnant. Que faisait donc un garçon comme lui dans un orphelinat ?

- C'est… c'est exact oui, avoua t-elle tandis qu'Elisabeth et Ms Cole, qui s'étaient entre temps rendues compte que les deux françaises ne les suivaient plus et conversaient avec Harry, s'échangèrent un regard, toutes les deux confuses. Comment savez-vous cela ?

- J'y suis allé avec ma famille, répondit Harry en agitant nerveusement ses mains. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel auparavant, vous êtes vraiment forte !

La princesse de Lamballe ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en remerciement pour son compliment, mais ce bref échange fut stoppé par la directrice de l'orphelinat qui commençait à s'impatienter.

- Je ne voudrais pas paraitre désobligeante, mais nous ne comprenons strictement rien à votre conversation ! Je vous rappelle que nous avons encore de nombreuses pièces à visiter, et que nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre en bavardages inuti…

Moins d'une seconde plus tard, Ms Cole gisait inconsciente sur le sol du dortoir, foudroyé par un stupefix envoyé par Marie-Louise. Harry ne l'avait même pas vu porter la main à un quelconque endroit de sa robe ou de son sac. Sa vitesse était vraiment impressionnante, même si il fallait admettre qu'elle n'avait comme cible qu'une simple moldue.

- Je commençais à en avoir assez de cette bonne femme, souffla t-elle en rangeant sa baguette dans la manche de sa robe.

- Rappelez-moi de vous remercier d'une quelconque manière, lui demanda Elisabeth en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Cette femme est vraiment insupportable…

Marie-Louise acquiesça d'un air amusé avant de faire face à la mine contrariée de son autre amie.

- Aviez-vous vraiment besoin de l'assommer de cette façon ? la sermonna légèrement Louise-Elisabeth. Et si quelqu'un vous avait vu ?

- Qui donc aurait bien pu me voir ? Vous avez bien entendu les dires cette femme tout à l'heure mon amie : Les autres enfants sont en train d'étudier ou de vagabonder dans les rues. Il faudrait d'ailleurs songer à changer de directrice pour cet orphelinat, ajouta t-elle en regardant son autre accompagnatrice. Il faut être vraiment sotte pour laisser des enfants en bas âge se promener dans les rues de Londres tout en sachant les dangers qu'ils peuvent encourir. Cette dame n'a de toute évidence aucune notion quant au bien être des enfants dont elle a la charge.

- Je ne manquerai pas d'en informer ma mère, approuva Elisabeth d'un hochement de tête. Il y a de toute façon beaucoup de choses étranges se déroulant dans cet orphelinat.

- Cela n'explique pas pourquoi vous avez cru bon d'étourdir cette femme, lui rappela la marquise de Tourzel.

- J'ai cru bon de l'étourdir pour éviter qu'elle n'entende des informations qu'elle ne devrait pas connaitre. Le simple fait que notre jeune ami ici présent me connaisse était déjà troublant pour elle, alors découvrir que je suis une sorcière et que je rivalise d'adresse dans mes duels contre des vieillards m'aurait conduite tout droit au bûcher. Maintenant, revenons-en à vous, jeune homme.

D'un pas léger, elle tenta de se frayer un chemin entre le lit d'Harry et celui juste à côté du sien pour venir s'asseoir sur celui-ci, même si son épaisse robe rendait sa progression plus difficile. Elle y parvint malgré tout, non sans jurer au passage non pas sur son vêtement trop large mais sur la disposition des lits dans la salle.

- Bien, alors j'aimerais savoir comment vous avez pu me voir ce jour-là dans ce tournoi alors que celui-ci était strictement réservé aux concurrents et aux riches familles européennes. Dieu sait à quel point j'ai eu du mal à vous en donner l'accès Louise-Elisabeth, soupira t-elle en esquissant un sourire amusé à l'encontre de son amie. Vous devez être la première moldue à assister à un tournoi de cet acabit.

- Ma famille a payé l'entrée à ce tournoi, lui répondit simplement Harry. Mes parents venaient soutenir le professeur Dumbledore, du moins mon père était venu dans cette idée là.

- Vous êtes un sorcier donc, affirma t-elle. Je me disais bien que la puissante source d'énergie que je pouvais sentir en vous m'était coutumière. Oh mais je viens de me rendre compte queje ne sais toujours pas comment vous vous nommez ! Pardonnez-moi mon enfant, mais quel est votre nom ?

- Harry, madame. Harry James Potter.

Harry s'attendait à la voir s'exclamer haut et fort sur son désormais célèbre frère et sur le lien de parenté qu'il avait avec lui. Peut être même lui demanderait-elle des informations sur lui comme tous les adultes qu'il avait pu rencontrer. Ce dont il ne s'attendait pas cependant était l'air pensif qu'elle arborait, comme si ce nom ne lui était pas coutumier.

- Potter… Je crois avoir déjà entendu ce nom là quelque part, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus, dit-elle en regardant distraitement par-dessus la tête d'Harry pour se remémorer ses souvenirs.

- Vous devez peut être connaitre mon frère, Matthew Potter ? lui demanda t-il.

Sa question n'eut pas l'effet escompté, et Marie-Louise restait là à chercher dans sa mémoire où elle avait bien pu entendre ce nom. Harry lui était pour le moins choqué. C'était bien la première fois qu'il rencontrait une personne ne connaissant pas son frère et son histoire à propos de Voldemort. L'espoir était permis : la renommée de son frère avait ses limites.

- Oh mais je sais où vous avez pu entendre ce nom mon amie, l'interpella Louise-Elisabeth en s'asseyant également sur le lit à côté d'elle. Rappelez-vous tous ces journalistes lors de ce tournoi. Ils en avaient après un petit garçon ayant semble t-il vaincu un certain Lord Voldeporc…

- Voldemort madame, la corrigea Harry en retenant le fou rire qui menaçait d'arriver en entendant le nouveau surnom trouvé par la marquise de Tourzel.

- Ah oui, cela me revient ! s'exclama Marie-Louise. Il y avait tellement de gens venus admirer ce petit garçon que le tournoi avait bien failli être éclipsé par sa venue. Je suis étonné de vous voir ici Harry, ajouta t-elle en reportant son attention sur lui. Ne devriez-vous pas être avec votre famille en ce moment même ? Leur est-il arrivé quelque chose ?

- Non madame, marmonna t-il en se renfrognant. J'ai… J'ai été abandonné par mes parents.

L'expression qu'affichèrent les trois femmes étonna pour le moins Harry. Chacune arborait à la fois un air confus et colérique, voir même pour la princesse de Lamballe une moue de contrariété. Avait-il dit une bêtise ? Toutes les trois allaient-elles faire comme les autres et se mettre à l'ignorer pour avoir critiqué sa famille ? Une voix dans tête, peut être sa conscience, lui soufflait cependant le contraire. Il y avait une chance pour que ces trois dames se soucient de lui et soient peinés par ce qui lui arrivait. Cette probabilité était la plus proche de l'état d'esprit des femmes dans la pièce. Abandonner un enfant était une chose terrible pour elles, notamment pour Marie-Louise qui n'avait jamais pu en avoir un et pour Louise-Elisabeth qui elle enchainait les grossesses depuis toute jeune par amour pour eux.

- Vos… Vos parents vous ont abandonné ? répéta t-elle tristement. Pour quelle raison ?

- Hé bien… Selon mon père, je suis une charge pour lui et la famille. Mon frère est destiné à vaincre définitivement le seigneur des ténèbres lorsqu'il reviendra, et pour se faire, lui et Dumbledore entrainent continuellement Matthew pour qu'il soit prêt à cela. Mon père ne cesse de couver mon frère de cadeaux, d'amour et surtout passe le plus clair de son temps avec lui en me délaissant moi ainsi que ma petite sœur. Les seules fois où il s'intéressait à moi, c'était pour me donner des corrections et me dire que j'étais une honte pour lui.

Là encore, il put clairement voir la colère dans chacun de leurs traits de visage. Abandonner un enfant les avait déjà profondément mis en colère, mais entendre que celui-ci était auparavant battu par son propre père les mis hors d'elles. Toute cette compassion pour lui l'intriguait fortement : Il n'y était pas habitué de la part d'étrangères.

- Il y a quelques mois, Dumbledore est venu chez nous après une énième dispute entre mes parents pour essayer de calmer les choses. Ce qui est ressorti de sa discussion avec eux est que l'avancée de Matthew dans son apprentissage n'était pas suffisamment rapide pour lui, et que j'en étais en partie la cause parce que je perturbais constamment le temps libre de mon frère par mes bêtises, surtout que je n'en faisais jamais, termina t-il en soupirant.

- Vous voulez dire que vos parents vous ont laissé ici pour pouvoir pleinement être au service de votre frère ? lui demanda Marie-louise.

- Entre autre. D'après Dumbledore, mon frère a besoin de toute l'attention possible et de tout leur amour pour pouvoir grandir selon ses espérances et devenir le combattant qu'il souhaite, et moi et ma sœur ne faisons pas partie de ses plans. Selon lui l'amour de mes parents peut renforcer son noyau magique et lui procurer la puissance nécessaire pour vaincre Voldemort, comme il la fait en étant petit…

- Ridicule ! le coupa t-elle en ricanant légèrement. L'amour n'est qu'un sentiment humain que l'on éprouve vis-à-vis d'une personne, voir d'une chose nous poussant à rechercher la proximité physique avec, et non pas une énergie quelconque permettant d'enrichir ou de renforcer un noyau magique ! L'amour peut pousser certaines personnes à entreprendre des choses qu'elles ne feraient pas d'ordinaire, donne du courage et la motivation de repousser ses limites, mais cela s'arrête là. Le bonheur, la haine, la tristesse ou même tout simplement la passion sont également des émotions, mais n'ont pas davantage d'emprise sur notre magie que le reste. Elles n'influencent simplement que notre perception d'une situation dans laquelle vous vous trouvez et peuvent vous faire agir en conséquence. Je vois que ce vieil imbécile n'a certes plus les compétences requises pour être un excellent duelliste, mais n'a pas perdu son talent pour raconter des inepties aux gens !

Dit comme cela, il fallait admettre que ce qu'elle disait était vrai. Après tout, James ne tarissait pas d'éloges pour son fils cadet et le couvrait de présents pour lui montrer toute l'affection qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Or, Matthew n'avait pas été davantage performant dans la pratique des sortilèges que Dumbledore et son père essayaient de lui apprendre. Il en était resté au même point à vrai dire.

- Avez-vous déjà entrepris de ressentir la magie émanant de vous, Harry ? Lui demanda Marie-Louise d'un air curieux. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel, vous pouvez me croire. Peu de gens sont capables de ressentir la magie des autres sans utiliser des sortilèges pour y parvenir, mais j'ai pu remarquer la vôtre depuis la grille d'entrée de cet orphelinat. Je suis étonnée de constater que Dumbledore n'a pas été capable d'en faire de même, autrement il aurait vu à quel point vous pourriez devenir un brillant sorcier. Avez-vous déjà effectué de la magie accidentelle ?

- Oui madame, et je suis même parvenu à la contrôler, lui assura Harry d'un air sérieux.

Comme pour prouver ses dires, Harry pointa du doigt son oreiller et effectua le même geste qu'il avait fait devant Matthew quelques mois plus tôt. Le coussin s'envola aussitôt et s'approcha de lui lentement avant de retomber sur ses genoux. Les trois femmes dans la pièce le regardèrent faire avec étonnement, surtout Elisabeth qui n'avait pas pour habitude de voir souvent de la magie à l'œuvre.

- Impressionnant…, commenta Marie-Louise en regardant pensivement Harry remettre son oreiller en place. Vous savez faire cela depuis quand ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, avoua Harry en passant nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux. Je n'ai jamais eu de problème pour la contrôler à vrai dire. Ma mère m'a raconté une fois que lorsque j'avais trois ans, j'ai apporté le biberon de mon frère en le faisant léviter, mais je ne m'en rappelle pas.

- N'est-ce pas habituel dans votre… communauté Marie-Louise ? lui demanda Elisabeth.

- Pas vraiment. La quasi-totalité des sorciers se servent d'une baguette magique pour effectuer des sorts et des enchantements. Il n'existe que très peu de sorciers capables de ce genre de prouesse. Je suis parvenu à faire cela moi-même bien après la fin de mes études, et après de longues heures d'entrainement pour découvrir les secrets de la magie accidentelle.

La colère qui émanait d'elles auparavant avait à présent fait place à de la curiosité pure et simple. Harry fut très gêné d'être le centre de l'attention et baissa timidement son regard sur ses souliers. Apprendre de la bouche d'une experte en magie que ses capacités étaient hors du commun avait néanmoins quelque chose de très… exaltant. Oui le terme était juste. Son habileté à utiliser la magie sans baguette le mettait dans un autre registre que celui où se trouvaient généralement les sorciers. Il était dans une tout autre classe, comme dans un autre monde… un endroit où son frère n'avait de toute évidence pas sa place.

- Cela n'explique pas pourquoi vous vous retrouvez ici, jeune homme, intervint Louise-Elisabeth en se questionnant toujours sur le pourquoi ses parents l'avaient abandonné.

- Dumbledore a dit à mes parents que je devais être envoyé ailleurs pendant quelques temps afin que l'entrainement de mon frère se passe le mieux possible. Au départ je devais aller chez ma tante Petunia, mais d'après ma mère, c'est une femme horrible qui m'aurait plus fait de mal qu'autre chose.

- Jai tendance à croire que votre situation n'est pas mieux ici, marmonna plus pour elle-même la princesse de Lamballe.

- Elle a pensé que ce serait mieux si je partais pendant quelques temps du monde magique afin de me faire oublier. Comme elle n'a pas d'amis dans le monde moldu, elle m'a envoyé ici pour les trois prochaines années…

Le laisser ici trois ans ? Marie-Louise ne put s'empêcher d'exprimer sa perplexité par un « Hmpf » sonore. L'état dans lequel se trouvaient les vêtements du jeune garçon devant elle laissait présager que les autres enfants s'en prenaient à lui, et l'air triste qu'il affichait continuellement prouvait qu'il n'était pas vraiment heureux ici. Ses boucliers occlumancie étant quasi inexistants, elle se permit d'explorer sa mémoire pour collecter quelques informations sur les derniers mois qu'il a passé ici et découvrir un peu la vie qu'il menait dans cet endroit sinistre. Autant dire que ce qu'elle vit ne lui plaisait absolument pas. L'espace d'un instant, elle s'imagina de retour dans son domaine en compagnie d'Harry, non seulement pour le sortir de la misère dans laquelle il était plongé, mais également pour rompre la monotonie de sa vie. Avec un mari mort et aucun enfant dont elle pouvait s'occuper, ses journées étaient extrêmement longues et ennuyantes. Elle pourrait s'occuper personnellement de la formation du prodige qu'elle avait face à elle, et… éveiller ses instincts maternels peut-être par la même occasion.

Mais la réalité la rattrapa aussitôt en songeant que les évènements se déroulant actuellement en France n'étaient pas propices à élever un enfant, surtout au vue de son passé d'amie de la reine Marie-Antoinette. Harry pouvait être en danger, et bien qu'elle ne le connaisse que depuis quelques minutes maintenant, elle ne souhaitait pas lui causer du tort. De toute manière elle n'était pas de ce genre là. De son côté, Harry, qui observait en silence Marie-Louise en attendant sa réponse concernant la raison pour laquelle il avait été envoyé ici, ne se rendit pas compte que sous l'effet de la nervosité, il ne cessait de frotter la cicatrice qu'il avait au poignet, souvenir de cette journée où lui et Daphné étaient devenus fiancés. Cependant, ce détail n'échappa pas à la femme devant lui qui écarquilla les yeux à cette vision.

- Dieu du ciel, mais comment vous êtes vous fait cela ? s'écria t-elle en prenant le poignet d'Harry pour l'examiner. Avez-vous des… tendances suicidaires ?

- Pardon ? Oh ! Non, c'est mon père qui m'a fait ça…

Là encore, leur humeur devint de nouveau sombre, sauf que cette fois-ci la cause de la blessure d'Harry fut trop difficile à avaler pour elles.

- Bonté divine ! Où loge donc ce bourreau d'enfant que je m'en aille immédiatement lui faire regretter le jour où il est venu au monde ?! Cet immonde et répugnant petit pourceau ne mérite certainement pas le titre de père !

- Voyons Marie-Louise, calmez vous donc ! l'intima son amie malgré qu'elle aussi aurait bien voulu exprimer sa manière de penser au père d'Harry.

- Mais enfin ! Comment peut-on faire ça à un enfant ? Jamais de ma vie je n'ai vu une chose pareille !

Même Elisabeth fut d'accord avec elle et déclara que le ministre de la magie, le seul représentant du monde magique que son père tolérait, sera certainement mis au courant de cette affaire. Du moins, c'était avant qu'Harry ne le supplie de ne pas la faire, à leur grand étonnement.

- Pourquoi donc ? lui demandèrent-elles en même temps.

- Si mon père apprend que je suis ici et non pas chez ma tante, il pourrait s'en prendre à ma mère et je n'ai pas envie qu'il lui fasse du mal…

- Mais nous pouvons toujours dire que l'on vous a découvert dans cet état quelque part dans Londres ! proposa Marie-Louise.

Mais les larmes qui débordaient à présent des yeux d'Harry à la seule pensée de ce que pourrait faire James contre Lily suffirent à la dissuader de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle se contenta donc de prendre Harry dans ses bras pour le laisser pleurer sur son épaule et évacuer ainsi toute sa peine.

- Allons jeune homme, calmez-vous, murmura t-elle doucement au creux de son oreille. Je vous promets que nous ne dévoilerons rien de ce que nous avons pu voir ici à votre famille ou à qui que ce soit d'autre, même si je dois avouer que ce que j'ai pu voir jusqu'à présent me pousserait à faire le contraire. Pourriez-vous nous en dire plus sur votre situation familiale ? s'enquit-elle une fois qu'elle l'eut relâché. J'ai comme l'impression que ce ne doit pas être tous les jours joyeux chez vous…

Leur conversation dura excessivement longtemps, bien plus qu'il n'était nécessaire en vérité. Harry fut longuement interrogé sur sa vie familiale, en particulier à propos de la relation très proche qu'il avait avec sa mère et sa sœur et la façon dont la monde magique se souciait peu de lui, ainsi que sa vie dans l'orphelinat, sur ses habitudes quand il se baladait à Londres... Il en profita au passage pour donner à la princesse de Hanovre quelques petits points négatifs sur l'orphelinat en guise de vengeance envers Ms Cole qui, par ailleurs, resta au final inconsciente pendant près d'une heure. Mais toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin, et celle-ci eut finalement lieu lorsqu'Elisabeth se souvint d'un diner important en compagnie de sa mère et ses sœurs auquel elle était également conviée. Personne n'avait en vérité vu le temps passer, et Marie-Louise se surprit à regretter que leur entrevue s'achève aussi rapidement. Le garçon devant elle était poli, courtois, intelligent et instruit… Il était en fait très agréable de discuter avec lui.

- Hé bien, j'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer Harry, lança t-elle finalement en se levant du lit. Je suis persuadée que nos chemins se rencontreront de nouveau un jour, et je serai ravie ce jour là de voir ce que vous êtes devenu entre temps. Si jamais l'envie vous prenait de vouloir en savoir plus sur vos capacités magiques et pourquoi pas vous perfectionner dans cet art, n'hésitez pas à venir me rendre visite dans mon château en France. Vous n'aurez qu'à utiliser la poudre de cheminette et dire « cheminée du salon Junon du château de Lamballe » pour y accéder. C'est d'accord ?

- Oui madame, lui assura Harry avant de lui faire un autre baisemain. Je serai honoré de vous revoir un jour dans d'autres circonstances. Ma mère m'a toujours dit de me montrer gentil avec les gens que l'on aime, et je vous apprécie beaucoup.

Marie-Louise se contenta de lui sourire poliment avant de s'écarter pour laisser la place à Louise-Elisabeth qui eut également droit au baisemain et à la révérence. Malgré le cours temps durant lequel toutes les trois avaient discuté avec Harry, chacune s'était prise malgré tout d'affection pour ce petit garçon si mignon et déjà si durement touché par la vie. La marquise se permit même un petit baiser sur le front d'Harry, comme pour lui souhaiter bon courage pour la suite. Elisabeth termina le bal des adieux de la même manière que les autres, en remerciant au passage Harry pour ses informations concernant la manière dont était dirigé l'orphelinat et le despotisme dont faisait preuve Ms Cole au sein de l'établissement.

- Il est temps maintenant de réveiller notre chère guide, soupira Marie-Louise d'un air résigné. C'est dommage, je la préfère comme ceci…

Se penchant lentement sur le corps inconscient de Ms Cole, elle l'examina minutieusement des yeux, comme pour chercher un indice lui permettant de la ranimer. Puis, à la surprise des autres, elle lui asséna une violente gifle sur la joue, sans raison apparente. Tandis que ses deux amies furent choquées par son geste, Harry lui se retint d'éclater de rire en enfonçant sa tête dans son oreiller.

- Mais que faites-vous donc !? s'exclama Louise-Elisabeth d'un air alarmé. Avez-vous perdu l'esprit ?

- Non, je souhaitais simplement voir si elle retrouvait le sien de cette façon, mais de toute évidence cela ne fonctionne pas, répondit-elle avec amusement. Enervatum ! dit-elle en pointant sa baguette magique sur elle.

La directrice fut parcourue de légers soubresauts avant de finalement papillonner des yeux en reprenant conscience. Son visage confus tomba alors sur le regard faussement inquiet de la sorcière devant elle et de ses deux accompagnatrices tandis qu'elle s'interrogeait sur la raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait à terre.

- Que… Que m'est-il arrivé ? marmonna t-elle en se massant la nuque d'un air troublé.

- Il semblerait que vous ayez fait un malaise, lui mentit Marie-Louise en lui souriant aimablement. Vous vous êtes soudainement effondrée au beau milieu de cette allée, n'est-ce pas mesdames ?

- Oh oui, tout à fait ! lancèrent les deux autres en réprimant leur envie de rire.

- La fatigue sans doute, déclara Ms Cole en prenant appui sur un des lits pour se relever. Je n'ai pas bien dormi cette nuit à vrai dire…

- Il est temps de mettre un terme à cette visite dans ce cas ! Mieux vaut pour vous que vous preniez un peu de repos, vous êtes fort pâle…

Gentiment poussée des épaules par Marie-Louise en direction de la sortie, Ms Cole ne fit pas du tout attention à Harry, comme si elle avait oublié l'espace d'un instant qu'il était toujours là. Les autres femmes la suivirent, non sans saluer une dernière fois Harry d'un hochement gracieux de la tête avant de disparaitre derrière la porte du dortoir. Harry lui resta assis sur son lit, son regard toujours orienté sur cette porte désormais close, un sourire aux lèvres : La journée n'avait pas été si difficile que ça finalement.

**A/N : Donc voilà ! Trois personnes pour l'instant mais Elisabeth d'Hanovre n'aura pas un rôle très important dans mon histoire. Je rappelle au passage que je n'invente rien sur leur titre, leur nom etc...****  
****Sinon pour ceux que ça intéresse :**

**- La princesse de Lamballe était une proche amie de Marie-Antoinette, voir même à un moment sa meilleur amie et confidente. Elle est titrée princesse de par son père (le prince de Carignan) et également grâce à son mari (le duc de Penthièvre, mort dans ma fiction en 1789 et non pas en 1768) qui descend d'une lignée bâtarde de Louis XIV. C'était apparemment une femme d'une grande beauté (du moins selon les critères de l'époque) et par conséquent très courtisée. Elle n'aura cependant jamais d'enfant et son mari meurt alors qu'elle n'a que 19 ans. Je vais éviter de faire un pavé sur elle, mais normalement elle meurt en 1792 dans d'atroces souffrances après avoir refusé de divulguer des informations sur la reine et ses possibles trahisons. Je vous épargnerai également la façon dont elle meurt (vraiment ignoble), mais vous comprendrez que j'ai modifié l'histoire en la laissant vivre et en lui attribuant des pouvoirs magiques (Merci les fictions !). En vous basant sur ce que je vous ai dit quelques chapitres plus tôt, vous comprendrez qu'elle jouera un rôle important pour Harry.**

**- La marquise de Tourzel était également une amie de Marie-Antoinette, mais pas que : c'était aussi la gouvernante des enfants du roi et de la reine. Elle s'est donc occupée de l'éducation du dauphin Louis XVII et de la princesse ****Marie Thérèse****. Pendant la révolution, elle restera proche du roi et de la reine et participera même à leur célèbre " fuite de Varennes ". Arrêtée comme les autres, elle passera les années suivantes en prison ou en résidence surveillée, et échappera par la même occasion à la guillotine. Là encore je vous évite le pavé ennuyant à lire, même si son histoire est intéressante quand on s'y penche de plus près. Dans ma fiction, elle aura comme rôle l'éducation d'Harry non pas d'un point de vue magique ou même physique mais plus dans la pure tradition royale (en faire un gentilhomme quoi). Je ferai également apparaître ses enfants de temps à autre, notamment sa plus jeune fille qui sera pour Harry comme une grande soeur.**

**- Maintenant pour Elisabeth de Hanovre, pas trop d'infos sur elle malheureusement. Je sais simplement qu'elle sera la maîtresse du futur Louis-Philippe Ier, roi des français, mais qu'ils ne se marieront jamais. Même chose pour ses parents, on ne les verra sans doute jamais mais ce que j'ai dit à propos du caractère difficile de son père est vrai : apparemment sur la fin de sa vie, il était devenu vraiment colérique à la limite de la folie.****La semaine prochaine, hé bien... Non pour une fois je ne vais rien vous dire (Niark !). Sachez juste que les évènements s'enchaîneront rapidement. Daphné et Lily feront leur réapparition dans la fiction d'ici peu, aux alentours du chapitre... 8 ou 9 (les retrouvailles ? Peut être...).****  
****D'ici là, soyez patient !****à bientôt !**


	6. VI) Une visite nocturne inattendue

**Hello ! Ravi de vous revoir, j'espère que vos vacances se passent bien ? (et bon courage à ceux qui n'en ont pas malheureusement). Voilà donc le nouveau chapitre de cette fiction.****  
****Je sais : j'avais pourtant dit que je le posterai dans deux semaines, mais je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation de l'écrire et au final, il m'a fallu seulement deux jours pour le faire !****  
****Encore merci pour vos nombreux commentaires, je dois avouer que j'appréhendais un peu vos réactions concernant mes personnages historiques. Mais bon, apparemment vous appréciez !****  
****Dans ce chapitre, Hé bien il y aura une surprise de taille pour Harry. Peut être que certains d'entre vous ont déjà imaginé la scène que j'ai écris dans ce chapitre ? En tout cas sa vie comme annoncé il y a quelques temps va prendre un virage à 180°... pour le mieux.******

**POST SCRIPTUM : J'ai remarqué une énorme erreur concernant les âges et date de naissance d'Harry et de ses frère et soeur. Par conséquent, Harry est né en 1789 et pas 88 comme annoncé auparavant, et l'attaque ayant eu lieu chez lui par Voldemort s'est passée en 1792. Ce n'est peut être qu'un détail pour vous, mais son âge sera plus important que vous ne le croyez.**

Dans une petite auberge à proximité du quartier de Westminster, une certaine agitation régnait dans l'une des chambres juste sous les combles du toit. La journée pluvieuse qu'avaient subit tous les londoniens avait laissé place à une nuit relativement calme, quoique légèrement fraiche, donnant l'occasion à tous les gens de passage résidant dans la dite auberge de se lover bien au chaud et confortablement dans les couvertures des lits mis à leur disposition. Minuit était passé depuis bien longtemps, mais malgré l'heure tardive, beaucoup de bruits étaient encore perceptibles dans les rues, notamment le plus souvent des chansons d'ivrognes et des gloussements aigus de femmes proposant leurs services contre un peu d'argent. Un travail ordinaire en soit, pour ne pas citer le plus vieux métier du monde qu'elles pratiquaient. La chambre nommée précédemment était elle aussi le théâtre d'une certaine activité, beaucoup plus pondérée qu'à l'extérieur, même si les allers et venus de la responsable dans la pièce empêchaient les autres occupants de dormir.

- Marie-Louise… Allez-vous songer bientôt à vous coucher ? maugréa Louise-Elisabeth en regardant d'un air contrarié malgré la quasi obscurité de la pièce son amie.

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir…, pesta t-elle sans cesser de marcher à travers la pièce. À chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je n'arrête pas de repenser à ce garçon…

- Vous allez finir par réveiller Pauline avec le bruit que vous causez !

La princesse de Lamballe consentit à arrêter son manège et à s'asseoir sur son lit, les yeux dans le vague. Rien dans la pièce n'aurait pu la distraire de ce qui la préoccupait : La chambre qu'elles avaient louée pour la soirée n'avait rien de particulier : Deux lits pour elle, Louise-Elisabeth et sa fille, une simple commode grossièrement sculptée, un bureau tout aussi dépourvu de la moindre décoration, une table sur laquelle reposait une lampe à huile encore allumée et deux chaises de paille sur lesquelles reposaient leurs vêtements. Leurs malles trainaient près de l'entrée, attendant d'être chargées le lendemain lorsqu'elles prendront la turgotine* les amenant directement à Douvres où elles vogueront par la suite un bateau les amenant en France, plus précisément au port de Brest.

D'un commun accord, toutes les deux s'étaient mises d'accord quelques semaines plus tôt qu'il était peut être temps de retourner dans leur pays natal : le régime de Terreur imposé par Robespierre et ses sbires était terminé depuis longtemps, et même si la menace du couperet planait toujours au dessus de leur tête, les condamnations à mort étaient devenues bien plus rares depuis quelques temps. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elles espéraient. Même leurs fausses pièces d'identités avaient déjà été créées : Peu de gens risquaient de la reconnaitre de toute manière.

Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender ce contact avec la population qui avait mis la monarchie française à terre. Si au moins elle n'avait pas eu dans l'idée de prendre autant de vêtements pour elle et ses deux accompagnatrices, elle aurait pu facilement retourner chez elle directement en transplanant et éviter ainsi de devoir parcourir les villes et campagnes au risque d'être vue. Mais voilà, le transplanage était épuisant, surtout sur de longues distances, et en faire une dizaine simultanément lui faisait courir le risque d'apparaitre au beau milieu de la Manche, ou pire : sur un bateau de pêche. Ce n'était pas la seule raison qui empêchait Marie-Louise de fermer l'œil pour la nuit. Sa visite aujourd'hui à l'orphelinat et la rencontre avec Harry l'avait profondément chamboulé plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Ses yeux verts mystérieux et son petit air à la fois candide et triste l'avaient touché et rien ne lui permettait de chasser de sa tête le souvenir de ce garçon qu'elle trouvait déjà « mignon et absolument adorable ».

- Ce garçon ? s'étonna son amie d'un air pensif avant de comprendre de qui elle pouvait parler. Oh, vous parlez du jeune Harry n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet, avoua t-elle distraitement. Ce doit être la première fois qu'une rencontre me perturbe à ce point, bien que généralement je ne rencontre pas de gens ayant des capacités magiques aussi grandes. A croire que la magie émanant de lui voulait que nos chemins se croisent, autrement je n'aurais sans doute jamais fait attention à lui.

Il est vrai que toute l'énergie dégagée par le petit garçon qu'elle avait vu ce jour là la troubla fortement. Jamais encore elle n'avait ressenti quelque chose de pareille, pas même lors de son duel contre Dumbledore. Le fait qu'elle n'ait même pas ressenti le potentiel d'Harry durant ce tournoi l'étonna également : La magie n'était pas une entité indépendante du corps d'un individu, et ne pouvait donc pas agir indépendamment de lui. Mais le noyau magique d'Harry semblait différent, comme si il émettait des signaux en rejetant un peu de résidus selon son envie pour se faire connaitre. De là à penser qu'il avait pu la reconnaitre et l'attirer jusqu'à son propriétaire, il n'y avait qu'un pas. Cette possibilité avait toute la journée fait son chemin dans son esprit, et selon elle, si tel était vraiment le cas, alors le jeune Harry Potter pouvait réellement devenir l'un des meilleurs si ce n'est le meilleur sorcier jamais vu depuis Merlin.

L'idée qu'elle lui avait proposé de lui laisser l'opportunité de le former elle-même lui avait paru au départ un peu précipité, mais avec du recul, elle considéra qu'il était de son devoir de veiller à ce que son possible élève développe au maximum ses capacités. Même ses réticences concernant les dangers qu'il encourait à l'accompagner jusque chez elle lui parurent dérisoires au bout du compte : Son château était tout de même protégé par les meilleurs sortilèges existants, et personne depuis plus d'un siècle, hormis les habitants du petit village de Lamballe l'avoisinant, n'en connaissait l'existence. Une rumeur courant au sein du monde moldu disait même qu'il avait été détruit en 1626.

A vrai dire, beaucoup des Lamballais travaillaient dans son domaine, en échange de quoi elle leur fournissait du matériel et des équipements pour leur permettre de vivre convenablement comme un moulin, un pressoir, des fours publics et même quelques terres cultivables, et tous l'appréciaient à sa juste valeur. Presque tous les habitants étaient en vérité des sorciers, et Lamballe pouvait même être comparé à juste titre au village sorcier des anglais : Pré-Au-Lard. Les rares moldus présents étaient également au courant de la véritable nature de la princesse et des ¾ de la population, et s'en accommodèrent bien. Ils étaient même devenus les serviteurs de cette grande dame qui les payait bien en échange de leur service pour l'entretien du château. Le seul problème en vérité était d'expliquer aux autorités si un jour elle décidait de refaire parler d'elle la manière dont elle s'était échappée de la prison de la Force et ce qu'elle avait fait depuis lors. S'inventer un passé était néanmoins beaucoup plus facile qu'avoir assez de courage pour vouloir prendre sous son aile un jeune sorcier ne demandant que cela.

- Un enfant est une personne tout à fait fascinante…, déclara distraitement Louise-Elisabeth en caressant tendrement la chevelure brune de sa fille dormant à côté d'elle. C'est un être à la fois si petit et fragile que l'on aimerait garder auprès de soi éternellement pour protéger toute son innocence du monde dans lequel il vit, mais en même temps une source intarissable de curiosité et d'envie d'apprendre que l'on peut façonner à sa guise. Elever un enfant est une tâche lourde mais tellement gratifiante lorsque l'on voit ce qu'il devient en grandissant, ce que notre patience et notre travail ont accompli durant toutes ces années où l'on est resté continuellement auprès de lui, à répondre à ses questions lorsqu'il ne comprenait pas quelque chose, à le voir sourire quand il s'émerveille pour des choses insignifiantes, à la réconforter lorsqu'il est triste et même à se montrer sévère lorsqu'il est insolent. Être une mère est un travail bien compliqué, mais au bout du compte si merveilleux.

- Pourquoi me dites-vous tout cela ? lui demanda son amie, l'air confus.

Louise-Elisabeth se contenta d'esquisser un sourire plein de sous-entendu tout en affichant une légère moue moqueuse à son encontre.

- Vous ne comprenez vraiment pas ? Ou fermez-vous les yeux devant le fait accompli ?

Marie-Louise savait pertinemment de quoi elle parlait, mais se refusait à l'admettre. Avait-elle vraiment besoin d'un enfant dans sa vie ? Était-elle prête à passer ses journées en sa compagnie et à l'éduquer ? Serait-elle tout simplement une bonne mère ? Tant de questions dont elle n'avait pas la réponse, bien qu'elle souhaitait du plus profond d'elle-même que chacune de ses interrogations ait une réponse positive. Et puis d'un autre côté, Harry avait déjà une famille. N'était-ce pas mal de le retirer à la garde de sa véritable mère qui prenait tant de risques pour le protéger ? N'était-ce pas dans un sens du vol ou même un enlèvement ? Encore fallait-il qu'Harry accepte de la suivre…

- Vous vous êtes entichée de ce garçon, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda Louise-Elisabeth en souriant.

- Je… Peut être oui…

- Allons, je vous ai regardé aujourd'hui lorsque vous discutiez avec lui. J'ai bien vu que vous vous intéressiez à lui plus qu'à un autre. Le regard que vous aviez quand il expliquait la façon dont il était traité par son père, les problèmes qu'il avait dans cet orphelinat et la façon dont il occupait ses journées ne laissait guère de doute sur vos sentiments par rapport à tout ceci. Je n'ai peut être pas votre talent pour discerner les pensées et les émotions des gens grâce à la magie, mais j'ai bien vu dans vos yeux cette petite étincelle que vous avez d'ordinaire lorsque vous discutez avec Pauline ou avec n'importe lequel de mes autres enfants. Vous avez beaucoup d'amour et de tendresse à donner, et peut être serait-il temps de songer à avoir un enfant, vous ne croyez pas ?

- J'y ai pensé…, avoua t-elle nerveusement. Avoir un enfant a toujours été la chose que je souhaitais le plus au monde, mais malheureusement j'en étais incapable, comme vous le savez. Peut-être est-ce pour cette raison que mon époux avait tant besoin d'aller voir ailleurs… Je n'ose imaginer tous les enfants qu'il ait pu avoir avec ces femmes, alors que moi je me morfondais seule dans notre résidence ou à Versailles en sachant qu'il me trompait ouvertement et que cela ne semblait pas le déranger. Je mentirais en vous disant que sa mort m'a affecté, et pour tout vous dire j'en suis quelque part la première responsable. A force d'aller voir ces dames de petites vertus, il fallait se douter qu'il finirait par attraper une maladie vénérienne, et je n'ai absolument rien fait pour le soigner alors que des potions auraient pu le guérir. Pire encore, je l'ai laissé mourir sans réagir, par simple vengeance. J'ai tué un homme Louise-Elisabeth, et j'ai beau demander grâce au ciel depuis huit ans maintenant, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir monstrueuse rien qu'en y repensant. Alors me voyez-vous vraiment m'occuper d'un petit garçon alors que j'ai été capable de commettre un acte pareil ?

- Votre mari n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait, répliqua t-elle un peu plus sévèrement. Si le seigneur dans sa miséricorde devait pardonner les péchés de quelqu'un, ce serait bien les vôtres et non ceux de ce débauché. Vous avez accepté sans broncher ses nombreux écarts de conduite durant toutes ces années, sans jamais vous plaindre à qui que ce soit et en lui pardonnant sans cesse ses erreurs. Oui vous ne pouvez pas avoir d'enfant, mais cela lui donnait-il le droit de vous tromper de la sorte ? Les nombreuses tentatives ratées que vous avez eues tous les deux ne signifient pas forcément que vous êtes la personne incapable de donner la vie. A ma connaissance le prochain duc de Penthièvre n'a jamais eu un seul enfant, et personne n'est venu le voir pour lui réclamer une pension. Le problème venait peut être de lui. Maintenant pour répondre à votre question, oui je vous vois vous occuper d'un enfant. Je peux aisément le dire quand je vois la façon avec laquelle vous vous occupez déjà de Pauline, et je pense même qu'avoir un fils serait une bonne chose pour vous. J'ai remarqué à quel point ces années d'errance vous ont fortement atteint. Vous continuiez à vivre comme une âme en peine, sans but précis. Vous avez là l'occasion d'en avoir un, mais la décision vous revient.

Son amie marquait un point important selon elle : La vie d'errance qu'elle menait actuellement ne pouvait continuer comme cela, et à force, son humeur et même sa santé risquaient d'en pâtir. Le temps était peut être venu de revenir définitivement chez elle et de se trouver une occupation à plein temps : l'éducation d'un enfant. Mais plusieurs problèmes d'ordre juridiques et même financiers risquaient de voir le jour, notamment par rapport à la réaction qu'auraient ses amis restés en France en découvrant un petit garçon de huit ans qu'elle annoncerait comme le sien et par conséquent celui de son défunt mari, ainsi que l'héritage qu'obtiendrait Harry si jamais la rumeur se rependait que le Duc de Penthièvre avait eu un petit-fils peu avant sa mort : La supercherie lui couterait cher, et bien plus que sa fortune personnelle. Son défunt beau-père était tout de même l'un des hommes les plus fortunés d'Europe, et la mort de son fils faisait automatiquement d'Harry son héritier. Beaucoup de difficultés risquaient d'arriver en prenant à sa charge Harry, mais étrangement, cela ne l'effraya pas plus que cela. Elle pourrait toujours se mettre d'accord concernant les titres de noblesse et la fortune de sa belle-famille avec la soeur du prince de Lamballe avec qui elle avait toujours été étroitement proche.

- Mais comment expliquer à nos amis la soudaine apparition d'Harry dans ma vie ? Sans compter que les gens en entendant son prénom se diront aussitôt que son père devait être anglais, et je serais par conséquent accusé de collaboration avec l'ennemi !

- Vous dramatisez mon amie ! Allons, Harry a huit ans n'est-ce pas ? Il est par conséquent né en 1789. Or, rappelez-vous ce propos moqueur tenu par la duchesse de Polignac sur votre tour de taille qui avait beaucoup fait jaser la cour cette année là. Vous pourriez aisément prétendre que vous étiez enceinte et que vous avez caché l'existence de votre enfant en attendant que les choses se calment. Quant à son prénom, rien ne vous interdit de le modifier une fois de retour chez vous. Il faut après tout que vous inscriviez votre fils dans le registre des naissances et de l'état.

Il fallait avouer que son amie la marquise de Tourzel avait un excellent don pour trouver très rapidement des solutions aux problèmes. Le seul auquel elle ne pourrait cependant rien était éventuellement l'apparence d'Harry. Il avait les yeux de la même couleur émeraude que son défunt mari, mais autrement, il ne leur ressemblait pas du tout. Le pire était sans doute pour les cheveux : Ni son mari ni elle n'avaient les cheveux aussi noirs ; La supercherie serait rapidement découverte.

- Il reste le problème de son apparence, déclara t-elle pensivement. Peut-être qu'un charme pour lui modifier son visage serait utile, mais le problème est qu'il ne dure pas indéfiniment et qu'il faut sans cesse le refaire. Je pourrais éventuellement lui faire boire un filtre d'adoption par le sang, mais la transformation est définitive, et surtout qu'il accepte de s'y plier, ce dont je ne suis pas certaine. Si en grandissant, les gens se rendent compte que nous sommes différents, je n'imagine même pas le scandale que cela pourrait avoir sur nos vies.

- Cessez de vous torturer l'esprit, soupira la marquise de Tourzel. Vous n'avez pas encore besoin de l'exhiber devant toutes nos amies une fois de retour en France ! Ce pauvre garçon ne saurait même plus où donner de la tête !

Voyant qu'elle n'avait plus rien à proposer pour repousser encore l'adoption d'Harry, Louise-Elisabeth lança un coup d'œil appuyé sur son amie pour lui demander silencieusement ce qui allait se dérouler à présent. Mais voyant que celle-ci n'avait aucune réaction, elle prit les devants et lui posa la question tant attendu :

- Alors, qu'attendons-nous ? demanda t-elle d'un ton presque impatient.

- Mais… Il est tard, et je doute que l'orphelinat soit encore ouvert à cette heure-ci, bien qu'avec une directrice pareille, je n'en serais pas étonné.

- N'êtes vous pas une sorcière, il me semble ? N'avez-vous pas quelques sortilèges vous permettant d'outrepasser les obstacles que cette bonne femme peut mettre sur votre chemin ?

Marie-Louise ne put s'empêcher de rougir de honte. Voilà qu'elle en oubliait ses pouvoirs magiques ! Une grille ou une porte fermée ne pourrait résister à sa baguette, et quant à réveiller une directrice complètement sénile, ce n'était qu'une formalité. D'un hochement de tête, elle invita son amie à se lever et à s'habiller rapidement en même temps qu'elle. Celle-ci s'éxecuta aussitôt, non sans faire attention en se levant de son lit à ne pas réveiller sa fille. Mais fort heureusement, Pauline se contenta de grogner légèrement en remuant sur le lit. Pour aller plus vite, Marie-Louise utilisa sa baguette pour se vêtir et aider Louise-Elisabeth : Lasser un corset prenait énormément de temps, sans compter les nombreux vêtements à porter avant la robe.

-Mettons-nous également nos perruques ? lui demanda la marquise en passant distraitement sa main dans ses cheveux courts.

- Ne nous préoccupons pas de cela, lui répondit-elle en appliquant rapidement un produit dans ses cheveux châtains également courts. Faites comme moi et nous pourrons y aller. Faites attention à n'en utiliser qu'une infime partie, autrement vos cheveux risqueraient de s'allonger jusqu'à vos pieds.

A peine eut-elle donnée la petite fiole contenant le mystérieux produit à son amie que ses cheveux se mirent à pousser légèrement, lui tombant jusqu'aux épaules. Son amie eut exactement le même résultat, et une fois qu'elles eurent chacune une coupe de cheveux convenables, toutes les deux s'attelèrent à trouver rapidement un manteau épais dans leurs malles pour affronter la rudesse du climat. C'était néanmoins sans compter un imprévu de taille…

- Mère, je veux venir moi aussi !

Les deux femmes eurent la surprise de découvrir que la plus jeune fille de Louise-Elisabeth, celle dont elles pensaient toutes les deux qu'elle dormait paisiblement dans l'un des lits, se tenait debout sur son matelas en chemise de nuit, les mains sur les hanches et une moue contrariée sur le visage. Pauline de Tourzel ressemblait énormément à sa mère d'un point de vue physique : les mêmes petits yeux perçants, la même bouche fine, le même nez fin et pointu… Mais au niveau du caractère, elle tenait davantage de son père. Lorsque mademoiselle voulait quelque chose, elle s'y obstinait fermement et il était très difficile de la dissuader. Peut-être que l'adolescence y était également pour quelque chose ; les enfants étaient parfois bien difficiles durant cette période.

- Depuis quand êtes vous réveillée jeune fille ? lui demanda d'un air sévère sa mère.

- Depuis le début de votre conversation, dit-elle tranquillement sans cesser de fixer intensément les deux femmes lui faisant face. J'ai tout entendu, et je suis ravie pour vous tante Marie que vous vous décidiez à avoir votre propre enfant ! Permettez-moi de vous accompagner, s'il vous plait !

- Non pauline ! Il est déjà tard et nous partons demain matin aux premières lueurs de l'aurore ! Alors si vous ne vous rendormez pas bientôt, je peux vous assurer que vous me copierez plusieurs versets de la bible lorsque nous serons de retour en France !

- Mais mère ! Je veux voir ce garçon ! plaida t-elle tristement. Je m'ennuie tellement ici loin de mes frères et sœurs ! Je n'ai même pas pu vous accompagner aujourd'hui pour rendre visite à ces orphelins, vous pourriez vous montrer clémente et me laisser le rencontrer en personne !

- Vos frères et sœurs comme vous dites sont déjà mariés et n'ont depuis bien longtemps plus assez de temps pour jouer avec vous, alors ne mentez pas jeune fille. Et si je ne m'abuse, les rares fois où vous vous trouvez en leur compagnie, cela se finit toujours en dispute. Je vous rappelle par ailleurs que vous allez bientôt suivre le même chemin qu'eux, et je ne pense pas qu'un homme voudra un jour d'une femme sautant sur le matelas de son lit parce qu'elle n'a pas ce qu'elle veut !

L'adolescente de seize ans pesta fortement en se rallongeant sur son lit tout en remontant les couvertures jusqu'à son visage. Amusée par le comportement de sa fille, Louise-Elisabeth ne put s'empêcher de la taquiner encore davantage en s'asseyant sur le côté libre du lit.

- Quelle image vous allez donner à ce garçon lorsqu'il vous verra bouder comme une petite demoiselle dans votre lit !

- Hmpf.

- Je suis peinée de voir que vous le prenez de la sorte. Moi qui pensais vous confier ses leçons d'équitation, je pense que j'attribuerai cette tâche à quelqu'un faisant preuve de plus de maturité.

- Oh non mère, laissez moi lui apprendre ! Il ne trouvera pas meilleure enseignante que moi dans toute l'Europe ! Père disait lui-même que j'étais très douée ! Je pourrais également lui apprendre d'autres choses comme jouer d'un instrument ou même la valse ! Et pourquoi pas lui apprendre la couture !

- C'est un garçon ma chère, lui rappela en ricanant sa mère. Je doute qu'il se montre réceptif pour la couture.

- Oh, j'avais oublié ! Hé bien… pourquoi pas les langues ? Je doute qu'il sache parler une autre langue que l'anglais !

- C'est une possibilité, mais nous verrons cela plus tard avec sa mère si vous le voulez bien. En attendant, reposez-vous Pauline.

- Bien mère. Mais je suis tellement impatiente à l'idée de le rencontrer que je doute de pouvoir fermer l'œil durant votre absence !

Sa mère se contenta de lui sourire tendrement avant de lui baiser le front pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Les deux femmes se dirigèrent ensuite vers la sortie de la chambre en éteignant au passage la lampe en plongeant ainsi la pièce dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Entre le début de leur discussion et leur départ pour l'orphelinat, plus d'une heure s'était écoulée. Le plus difficile fut sans doute de réveiller le propriétaire de l'auberge et de lui demander de les conduire jusqu'à l'orphelinat. Autant dire qu'il ne fut pas du tout disposé à les aider, et les invita même à y aller à pied si c'était si important pour eux.

« On ne réveille pas les gens à une heure pareille ! » tempêta t-il durant de longues minutes.

Malgré tout, il se montra bien plus agréable lorsque Marie-Louise lui tendit une bourse contenant quelques pièces d'or. Bien que toujours maugréant contre elles, il accepta finalement de les conduire au lieu-dit en faisant atteler son carrosse personnel. Le confort était très rudimentaire, mais il n'était pas encore temps de polémiquer là dessus. Le trajet leur prit également un certain temps, surtout que certaines rues n'étaient pas très rassurantes en cette soirée. Bien des ivrognes dormaient à même le sol, et des individus à l'air suspect et conversant entre eux dans certaines ruelles n'inspiraient pas du tout confiance. Aussi Marie-Louise intima l'ordre à leur cocher d'accélérer l'allure et de quitter rapidement ces endroits malfamés. Même si elle était une sorcière, le danger pouvait quand même être là.

L'orphelinat était encore plus sinistre de nuit que de jour, même avec la faible luminosité de la lune et des rares lanternes allumées que l'on pouvait voir à travers certaines fenêtres des habitations environnantes qui ne permettaient pas de distinguer quoi que ce soit. Les deux françaises descendirent de leur carrosse rapidement et sans l'aide du cocher qui de toute évidence n'arrivait toujours pas à accepter d'avoir été réveillé aussi tardivement. Ses ronchonnements étaient d'ailleurs la seule source de bruit perceptible à des mètres à la ronde. Pas une personne ne semblait vouloir s'aventurer dans ce quartier aussi bien la nuit que le jour, ce qui ne les rassura pas le moins du monde.

- J'dois vous attendre encore combien d'temps ? maugréa l'homme dans sa barbe.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, s'excusa platement Marie-Louise. Mais au plus vous attendrez, plus l'argent que je vous donnerai sera conséquent.

-M'ouais…

Sans attendre, toutes les deux se dirigèrent vers la porte de l'orphelinat en passant par la grille d'entrée dont elles s'étonnèrent de la voir toujours ouverte. Mais il n'était pas encore temps pour se questionner sur ce détail, et c'est d'un pas plus pressé qu'elles arrivèrent jusque la porte.

- Misère… elle est fermée !

- Il n'y a que ce heurtoir pour annoncer notre présence, mais je doute que quelqu'un nous entende. Les appartements du personnel se trouvaient de l'autre côté de ce bâtiment. Il n'y aurait éventuellement que la directrice qui loge près du réfectoire qui pourrait nous venir en aide.

- C'est justement cette charmante dame que j'aimerais rencontrer. Attendez, je crois que j'ai trouvé la solution…

La princesse de Lamballe sortit rapidement sa baguette magique dont elle tapota le bout sur le heurtoir de la porte tout en marmonnant discrètement un « Alohomora ». Le panneau de bois s'ouvrit aussitôt, et toutes les deux purent s'engouffrer rapidement dans l'orphelinat.

- Très ingénieux, souffla son amie. Cette situation est terriblement stressante tout de même. Je ne pense pas avoir été aussi anxieuse depuis notre évasion de la prison de la Force.

- Moi aussi, mais il faut avouer que tout ceci est follement excitant !

Se déplacer dans une pièce complètement plongée dans l'obscurité ne fut pas une mince affaire, mais après avoir tâtonné de longues secondes dans le noir, toutes les deux arrivèrent au bout du compte juste devant le bureau d'accueil, celui là même où Ms Cole avait l'habitude de se poster à longueur de journée. Allumant discrètement le bout de sa baguette magique, Marie-Louise trouva sur le comptoir deux lampes à huile qu'elle entreprit aussitôt d'allumer. La lumière émise fut des plus rassurantes, même si les ombres du mobilier de la pièce et les fenêtres au-delà desquelles la noirceur de la nuit était toujours visible restaient inquiétantes.

- Et maintenant ? lui demanda Louise-Elisabeth.

- Faisons venir à nous la personne désirée, déclara t-elle en pointant du doigt deux petites clochettes retenues entre elles par un petit fil servant apparemment à appeler un membre du personnel.

Elles s'exécutèrent aussitôt et passèrent de longues minutes à secouer les grelots dans le vide. Rien ne se passa au départ, puis le grincement d'une porte se fit entendre derrière laquelle émergea une Ms Cole en robe de chambre par-dessus une chemise lui tombant jusqu'aux chevilles et à la mine particulièrement sinistre en cette soirée. Elle n'était apparemment pas elle non plus une femme d'humeur joyeuse quand on la réveillait. D'une main tremblante, elle tenait une petite coupelle dans laquelle se trouvait une petite bougie afin de se repérer dans l'obscurité et surtout d'exprimer sa manière de penser aux visiteurs tardifs. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir les deux françaises dans son établissement, et de surcroit en dehors des horaires d'ouverture : Le respect des règles ne semblait pas faire partie de leur éducation.

- VOUS ?! Mais que faites-vous ici ! Il est plus de deux heures du matin ! Sortez immédiatement de cet orphelinat avant que je ne prévienne les autorités !

- Allons madame, calmez-vous ! Nous ne sommes pas là pour vous causer du tort et vous prions sincèrement de bien vouloir nous excuser pour le dérangement causé, mais si nous sommes ici, c'est pour une raison de la plus haute importance ! plaida Louise-Elisabeth d'un ton courtois.

- Peu m'importe, je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec vous ! cracha la directrice d'un air mauvais. DEHORS !

Fatigué de l'hostilité évidente qu'avait pour eux Ms Cole, Marie-Louise s'avança et lui administra sans plus de cérémonie une gifle magistrale dont le bruit se répercuta en écho dans la pièce.

- Je ne sais pas ce que nous avons bien pu vous faire pour que vous nous haïssiez à ce point madame, mais je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez du ton dédaigneux avec lequel vous vous adressez à nous et de vos regards méprisants.

La directrice, encore choquée par son geste, se frottait la joue là où le coup l'avait touché, sans cesser toutefois de regarder furieusement la femme lui faisant fasse.

- J'ai perdu mon fils et mon mari durant la guerre d'indépendance des Etats-Unis, voilà ce qui m'arrive ! Tous les deux servaient dans la marine anglaise à bord du « HMS Resolution » et se sont vaillamment battus contre votre flotte durant la bataille de la baie de Chesapeake ! Ils sont morts ce jour là, morts à cause de la décision de votre roi d'intervenir en faveur des colons américains ! Si votre pays ne s'était pas mêlé de ce qui ne le regardait pas, je les aurais toujours auprès de moi et je ne serai pas obligé de tenir cet endroit pour survivre !

- Sauf qu'en rejetant la faute sur des personnes complètement étrangères à vos problèmes, vous agissez de manière particulièrement immature pour votre âge, rétorqua Louise-Elisabeth. Quant à votre survie, ne me faites pas croire que la pension que l'on vous verse pour la mort de votre époux ne vous y permet pas.

- Je me fiche de ce que vous pensez ! Maintenant sortez d'ici avant que je n'appelle quelques personnes qui se feront une joie de vous renvoyer d'où vous venez !

- Je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de partir. Je suis venue ici pour une raison bien spécifique, et je ne repartirai pas sans.

Sortant de nouveau sa baguette magique, elle pointa directement la directrice en pleine figure. Celle-ci regardait d'un air interloqué le bout de bois que tenait son interlocutrice en se demandant bien qu'elle idée elle pouvait bien avoir derrière la tête, et surtout comment un morceau de bois pourrait s'avérer dangereux pour elle. Comme si un simple bâton pouvait lui causer du tort…

- Impero.

Rien ne se passa, mis à part un léger souffle de vent qui vint caresser le visage des trois femmes présentes. On aurait pu aisément croire que le sortilège n'avait pas fonctionné si l'on ne regardait pas de plus près le regard de Ms Cole. Celle-ci était soudainement devenue atone, les yeux ne reflétant rien et son visage n'exprimant aucune émotion. Elle se contentait de se tenir droite comme un I, sans bouger ne serait-ce que son petit doigt pour certifier avoir toujours le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit. Même un mort-vivant était plus expressif qu'elle en cet instant.

- Nous avons déjà assez perdu de temps comme cela, alors allez immédiatement chercher Harry et amenez-le moi le plus vite possible, lui ordonna Marie-Louise en la pointant toujours avec sa baguette.

La directrice s'exécuta aussitôt, mais contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait cru, Ms Cole ne se dirigea pas vers le premier étage où dormaient normalement les enfants mais vers la porte derrière elle menant à la cave.

- Elle n'a tout de même pas osé faire cela ? marmonna furieusement Marie-Louise en voyant Ms Cole disparaitre derrière la porte.

- Vous croyez que cela à un rapport avec ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui dans ce dortoir ? lui demanda d'un air choqué Louise-Elisabeth tout aussi alarmée qu'elle.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence angoissant. Les deux françaises appréhendèrent ce qu'elles allaient voir d'ici peu. Bien que se refusant à l'admettre, toutes les deux savaient que si la directrice s'était dirigée dans cette direction, c'est qu'Harry y était réellement, et l'idée qu'il ait pu dormir dans une cave humide et malodorante les horrifia. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre au bout d'un certain temps, et Ms Cole fit son retour dans la pièce, trainant derrière elle un petit garçon de huit ans apeuré et se demandant ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir la directrice à une heure pareille. Déjà que la dernière qu'il l'ait vu, elle était dans une rage folle contre lui… Mais là, elle ne parlait même pas et se contentait de le tirer vers les deux françaises qu'il vit enfin. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de les voir en cette soirée les attendant dans le hall d'entrée. Quelque chose se tramait…

- Marie-Louise ? Mais… Que faites-vous ici ?

- Je vous expliquerai plus tard la raison de ma venue, Harry. Je suis vraiment ravie de vous revoir soit dit en passant !

La visant de nouveau avec sa baguette magique, elle libéra Ms Cole du sortilège, puis entraina Harry dans une étreinte avec laquelle elle espérait transmettre toutes ses émotions. Ce garçon allait devenir son fils, coute que coute, et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle aurait quelqu'un à qui donner ce genre de marque d'affection. Harry lui bien qu'aimant cette sensation de confort était néanmoins gênée par son geste : Il n'y avait bien que sa mère qui lui faisait ce genre de scène.

- Maintenant vous allez calmement m'expliquer ce que faisait Harry dans votre cave, dit à Ms Cole Marie-Louise d'un ton clairement menaçant tandis qu'Harry saluait la marquise de Tourzel.

La directrice déglutit fortement, mais soutint le regard insistant de Marie-Louise. Un combat de regard eut rapidement lieu, chacune défiant l'autre sans même prononcer le moindre mot afin de prendre le dessus et la déstabiliser son adversaire. Les deux autres restèrent là à les observer avec étonnement, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Ce fut malgré tout la princesse de Lamballe qui la première, mit fin à cette bataille en fermant les yeux, mais la moue moqueuse qu'elle affichait ne signifiait rien de bon pour Ms Cole.

- Inutile de me donner vos raisons finalement, je n'en ai pas besoin. La légilimencie m'a encore une fois été très utile.

- La légili… Quoi ?

- Passer vos nerfs pour une visite qui vous a semblé ratée sur un enfant totalement innocent à cela est bien l'une des choses les plus pitoyables que vous ayez montré jusqu'alors, reprit-elle sans cesser de sourire.

- C'est de sa faute si rien ne s'est passé comme je le souhaitais ! s'emporta soudainement Ms Cole sans se demander un seul instant comme son interlocutrice pouvait être au courant. La princesse a eu pitié de son sort et par je ne sais quel procédé, il est parvenu à lui dire des choses méprisables à mon encontre ! J'ai reçu en début de soirée une missive m'informant de l'ouverture d'une enquête contre moi pour mauvais traitements et détournement d'argent ! La seule personne autre que moi avec qui elle a pu discuter de ces soi-disant mauvais traitements ne peut être que lui !

- Et avez-vous des preuves pour étayer vos affirmations ? s'enquit Louise-Elisabeth en fronçant ses sourcils.

De toute évidence, Ms Cole n'avait en vérité rien pouvant certifier ses propos, comme le remarquèrent les deux autres femmes d'un simple regard et par le long mutisme dans lequel s'était plongée la directrice.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Et pour ne rien arranger à vos affaires, vous avez eu dans l'idée d'enfermer ce pauvre garçon dans votre cave ? Mon dieu mon dieu mon dieu… Comme je vous plains.

- Je me fiche de la sollicitude de deux françaises ! Vous devriez finir comme tous vos semblables : au fond d'un canal !

- Parlons de la rivalité existant entre nos deux nations plus tard si vous le voulez bien. Pour l'instant je souhaiterais plutôt traiter avec vous d'une affaire bien plus importante.

- Et quelle est t-elle ? lui demanda du même ton méprisant Ms Cole en la toisant du regard.

- Une adoption.

Là, la directrice ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer bruyamment au risque de réveiller le reste des pensionnaires. Harry lui se demandait bien pour quelle raison Marie-Louise venait en pleine nuit adopter un enfant alors qu'elle les avait déjà vus plus tôt dans la journée. L'idée qu'elle soit là pour lui ne l'effleura même pas.

- Une adoption ? Vous ? Et qui est donc l'heureux élu ? lui demanda narquoisement Ms Cole. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que le peu de temps que vous avez passé avec nos orphelins vous ait permis de vous enticher de l'un d'eux !

- Ce n'est pas un orphelin que je souhaiterais adopter mais le jeune garçon présent parmi nous.

Tous les regards convergèrent aussitôt vers Harry qui fut pour le moins choqué par la dernière phrase de la princesse de Lamballe. Cette femme ? L'adopter ? Mais il n'était même pas ici pour ça ! Non pas qu'il trouvait Marie-Louise désagréable, il s'était même surpris à l'apprécier. Mais de là à partir avec elle pour une destination inconnue, il y avait un boulevard. Partir avec une femme dont il ne connaissait rien lui semblait complètement fou, même si la dite femme lui avait déjà proposé de venir à certaines occasions chez elle pour perfectionner ses aptitudes pour la magie. Mais même là, il n'était pas certain de vouloir y aller. L'impression d'être un fardeau pour son père était déjà grande, il n'avait pas non plus envie que cette charmante femme finisse par en penser de même. Mais d'un autre côté, accompagner la princesse de Lamballe lui permettrait d'échapper à cet orphelinat horrible où personne ne lui témoignait la moindre affection. Elle avait été la seule à lui en témoigner ainsi que la marquise de Tourzel, et son intuition lui disait que ces femmes n'avaient pas joué un rôle à ce moment là. Il se dégageait d'elles une impressionnante aura de douceur et de gentillesse qu'il n'avait ressenties qu'en présence de Lily. Non, ces femmes n'étaient pas cruelles, et peut être qu'en acceptant l'offre de Marie-Louise, il pourrait enfin gouter au bonheur qu'il espérait tant.

- Vous… Vous voulez m'adopter ? demanda t-il timidement comme si il n'y croyait pas.

- Sauf si vous ne le voulez pas, lui répondit Marie-Louise en souriant.

- Vous ne pouvez pas le faire ! s'exclama furieusement la directrice en tirant vers elle Harry. Sa mère nous a de toute manière donné de l'argent pour son séjour ici et pour qu'il ne se fasse pas adopter !

- Et je suppose que cet argent servait à lui assurer un certain confort et quelques privilèges que les autres enfants n'ont pas. Or, du peu que j'ai pu voir jusqu'à présent, il me semble que vous ne vous conduisiez pas davantage courtoisement avec lui qu'avec un autre. J'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce qui est advenu de cet argent. Peut être vous en êtes-vous servi pour vous procurer d'autres meubles ?

- Ce sont de graves accusations que vous portez-là ! Encore un mot de plus et je m'en vais dès demain à la première me plaindre de vos propos auprès des autorités compétentes ! Nous sommes des gens honnêtes ici, et l'argent que l'on nous confie va directement dans des travaux afin d'assurer la sécurité et le confort de nos résidents !

- Vous ne bernez personne, madame, répliqua la princesse de Lamballe d'un ton froid. Les meubles dans votre chambre dont vous vous targuez d'en être l'acquéreuse grâce à vos ancêtres sont des biens que j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de voir par moi-même auparavant. Avant d'acheter des meubles, renseignez-vous sur leur provenance, et surtout enlevez les écussons que l'on peut voir sculptés dans le bois. Je suis curieuse de savoir comment des chaises provenant du petit Trianon du château de Versailles ont pu atterrir dans vos appartements ?

La directrice fut pour le moins choquée par ce revirement de situation. Ses malversations étaient maintenant mises à jour, et elle pesta intérieurement contre ce marchand de meubles qui lui avait si gracieusement vendu ces chaises pour un prix dérisoire. Sa crédulité l'horrifiait.

- Nous avons perdu assez de temps comme ça. Impero !

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Ms Cole fut immédiatement aussi docile qu'un elfe de maison, et attendit en silence les prochaines consignes de celle qui possédait son esprit.

- Allez dans le dortoir d'Harry et apportez avec vous ses effets personnels. N'oubliez absolument rien, lui ordonna t-elle de nouveau d'un ton ferme.

Sagement, la directrice s'éloigna en direction cette fois-ci de l'étage supérieur de l'orphelinat, laissant deux femmes et un enfant en bas âge seuls dans le hall d'entrée. Marie-Louise attendit que Ms Cole disparaisse dans l'escalier pour reporter son attention sur Harry, mais comme elle le remarqua aussitôt, Harry s'était soudainement écarté d'elle et l'observait avec une crainte non dissimulée.

- Que vous arrive t-il Harry ? Lui demanda t-elle d'un ton inquiet en tendant déjà le bras pour l'attirer près d'elle.

- V-vous avez utilisé un sortilège impardonnable ! Ma mère m'a toujours dit que c'était les serviteurs du seigneur des ténèbres qui l'utilisaient ! C'est mal de l'employer contre quelqu'un d'autre !

Comprenant finalement ce qui lui faisait peur, sa nouvelle mère se contenta de lui sourire pour le rassurer puis de se mettre à sa hauteur en se penchant légèrement.

- Je vais vous poser une question Harry, et vous devrez y répondre en me donnant une réponse reflétant ce que vous en penserez vraiment. C'est d'accord ?

Harry hocha nerveusement la tête, appréhendant par la même occasion la question de la femme devant lui.

- Si jamais j'employais ce sortilège sur une personne se préparant à se jeter du haut d'une falaise pour l'empêcher de commettre cet acte, ou alors sur quelqu'un s'apprétant à boire dans un verre où un individu mal intentionné aurait placé un quelconque poison, est-ce mal ?

La question le prit totalement au dépourvu. Vu de cette manière, l'impérium n'était pas dangereux, bien au contraire. Sauver la vie d'une personne n'était pas une mauvaise action, même si le sortilège en lui-même était considéré comme dangereux.

- N-non puisque l'on sauve une vie, répondit-il pensivement.

- Voyez-vous, Harry, il n'existe en vérité pas de sortilège de magie blanche ou de magie noire. Il n'y a que son utilisation et la raison pour laquelle une personne peut l'utiliser qui le rend mauvais. On pourrait parler ici de magie grise ou neutre. Prenons un autre exemple, voulez-vous ? Le sortilège doloris est également un sortilège impardonnable, n'est-ce pas ? Mais saviez-vous que les secousses qu'il cause sur le corps peuvent relancer le cœur d'un individu faisant un arrêt cardiaque ? Les convulsions sont telles qu'elles permettent à l'organisme de se relancer par lui-même et empêcher la mort par manque d'oxygène et de sang dans le cerveau. Est-ce mal là encore ?

- Non pas du tout, dit-il en voyant où elle voulait en venir.

- Vous comprenez à présent ? Et que dire des sortilèges stupefix et reducto ? Tous les deux servent généralement à se protéger voir à répliquer face à une attaque, mais le reducto ne peut-il pas éventrer une personne ? Imaginez que sous la colère, vous utilisiez ce sort sur l'un de vos amis ou même sur un membre de votre famille, ne prenez-vous pas le risque de tuer cette personne ? Pourtant il est considéré comme un sortilège de magie blanche…

Le fossé séparant la magie blanche et la magie noire n'existait finalement pas, comme le comprit Harry grâce aux explications de Marie-Louise. Même le sortilège de la mort, pourtant considéré comme le pire de tous, pouvait éventuellement ôter la vie d'une personne souffrant le martyre et désirant abréger ses souffrances. Ce n'était pas non plus mal dans cette situation, au contraire. On rendait au bout du compte service au mourant.

- Vous avez raison, soupira t-il en s'approchant à nouveau d'elle. Je me demande pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore dit à tout le monde que ce sont des mauvais sorts alors qu'il doit savoir lui aussi les différentes façons que vous avez dites pour les utiliser.

- Dumbledore a sans doute persuadé les sorciers de ce pays que ce sont des sortilèges de magie noire pour bien le différencier de ce Lord Voldemort, lui déclara t-elle en prenant la main que lui tendait Harry. Mais au final, tous les deux éliminent les partisans de l'autre, peu importe la manière employée. Ils se ressemblent tous les deux dans un sens : chacun utilise les possibilités qui s'offrent à lui.

- Alors c'est vrai ? Vous voulez vraiment m'adopter ? demanda t-il à nouveau en regardant plein d'espoir sa nouvelle mère. Pourquoi ?

- J'ai dans l'idée de faire de vous un grand sorcier, peut être même le meilleur de tous, mais également un homme politique et militaire de renom. Votre potentiel magique est vraiment immense, et il serait vraiment dommage que vous le gaspilliez en restant ici dans cet endroit où vous n'apprendrez strictement rien. J'ai toujours eu une bonne intuition, et elle ne m'a jamais trompé. Je suis certaine qu'en vous formant, je pourrais vous permettre d'atteindre votre pleine puissance, et par la même occasion je pourrais tout à loisir léguer mes connaissances et ma fortune à une personne dont j'aurai entièrement confiance.

- Pourquoi ne lui dites-vous tout simplement pas que vous l'appréciez beaucoup et que vous aviez toujours eu l'envie d'avoir un jour un enfant, plutôt que de tourner autour du pot ? lui demanda d'un air amusé Louise-Elisabeth.

- Hé bien, oui bien entendu ! lança t-elle en se grattant nerveusement la nuque. Mon château est plutôt vaste et la compagnie d'une personne autre que celle d'un de mes serviteurs serait la bienvenue.

Harry n'eut pas besoin d'en entendre davantage qu'il se jeta littéralement sur elle pour lui enserrer le corps. Enfin, il pouvait quitter cet endroit sinistre sans avoir de regret ; enfin il pourrait exploiter à sa guise ses talents magiques sans avoir peur de subir la colère de son père ou d'effrayer les autres, et surtout, il retrouvait finalement une nouvelle famille, qu'il ne connaissait pas certes, mais dont il serait ravi d'en apprendre plus. Mais la réalité le rattrapa aussi vite qu'un attrapeur pourchassant un vif d'or, et le visage de sa véritable mère et de Rosie s'immisça dans ses pensées. Qu'allaient-elles dire en découvrant ça ? Penseront-elles qu'il les trahit, qu'il les abandonne ? La simple idée que sa mère lui en veuille l'horrifia, et l'espace d'un instant, il pensa à refuser la proposition de la princesse de Lamballe.

- Est-ce… Est-ce que je pourrais voir ma maman ? lui demanda t-il tristement en levant les yeux vers elle.

- Pourquoi ne pourriez-vous pas ? s'étonna t-elle en constatant la mine renfrognée de son fils adoptif. Je suis certaine qu'elle serait ravie d'avoir des nouvelles de votre part !

- Oui mais… Et si elle m'en veut pour avoir accepté d'être votre fils adoptif ? Vous croyez qu'elle me détesterait ?

Voilà donc ce qui perturbait autant le jeune garçon dont elle espérait la garde. Marie-Louise ne put s'empêcher de soupirer tristement. Elle-même aurait sans doute eu la même réaction si une personne qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis quelques heures voulait l'arracher de tous ses repères. Pour Harry, l'orphelinat était l'endroit où il était certain de revoir un jour sa mère, et l'éloigner d'ici signifiait pour lui ne plus pouvoir la retrouver avant longtemps. De plus, à cet âge, n'importe lequel de nos choix nous faisait réfléchir sur l'opinion qu'auraient nos parents par rapport à cela. Harry était paniqué en vérité, et imaginer que partir avec une étrangère pourrait décevoir sa mère lui était tout à fait plausible, et surtout horrible. Mieux valait par conséquent le rassurer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

- Peu importe ce que peut faire ou fera son enfant, les choix et décisions qu'il prendra au cours de sa vie et les faits qu'il accomplira, une mère l'aimera toujours. L'amour d'une mère pour sa progéniture est indicible tant il est grand, et rien ni personne ne peut le briser par les mots ou les actes. Que vous dit votre cœur, Harry ? lui demanda t-elle en posant sa main sur la poitrine de son fils adoptif.

- Qu'elle continuera de m'aimer, dit-il lentement.

- Exactement, et croyez moi : Si j'étais à sa place, je ne souhaiterais que le meilleur pour vous. Pensez-vous que je serai pire que cette Ms Cole ? Trouvez-vous que j'ai l'air d'une bourrelle d'enfant ?

- Bien sur que non, lui répondit-il sincèrement.

- En tout franchise, ce n'est pas de moi dont vous devriez vous méfier mais bien de Louise-Elisabeth, dit-elle en lui murmurant au creux de l'oreille. Elle n'en donne pas l'impression, mais c'est en vérité une méchante sorcière engraissant les enfants dans les caves de son château avant de les manger. Son appétit est immense ! Si je ne lui donnais pas quelques potions pour lui faire perdre ses kilos, elle s'approcherait du poids d'un baleineau à présent !

- Excusez-moi !? s'exclama d'un air outré la concernée. Que vous prend t-il de dire des inepties pareilles !?

Son visage choqué eut au moins le mérite de faire glousser les deux autres. L'atmosphère se détendit énormément suite à la petite histoire de la princesse de Lamballe, et leur discussion fut bien plus animée, même si les chuchotements étaient de rigueur. Mieux valait ne pas réveiller tout l'orphelinat.

- Je me demandais… Est-ce… Est-ce qu'il serait possible que je parle avec ma maman lorsque je serai chez vous ? l'interrogea timidement Harry.

- Je ne sais pas Harry. Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, mais je m'inquiète davantage pour la réaction qu'aurait votre père si jamais il apprenait que votre mère est en contact avec vous et que vous n'êtes pas à l'endroit où il espérait que vous alliez.

- Mais comment est-ce qu'elle saura que je ne suis plus ici ?

- Laissez moi réfléchir… il faudra faire attention à ce que votre père et Dumbledore ne soient au courant de rien, et comme votre mère est sans doute constamment auprès d'eux, entrer en contact avec elle ne sera pas chose aisée. D'un autre côté, je suis certaine que cela ferait plaisir à ce James Potter de savoir qu'il n'aurait plus aucune autorité sur vous et qu'il soit ainsi débarrassé de la personne qui le gênait. Mais mieux vaut faire profil bas et ne pas les alerter de votre changement de situation, du moins pour l'instant. Il faudrait néanmoins mettre au courant votre mère d'une certaine manière pour qu'elle soit la seule à savoir où vous êtes et avec qui vous vivez.

Marie-Louise se tapota distraitement le menton, cherchant une solution à ce problème épineux. Mais elle n'eut cependant pas longtemps à réfléchir car celle-ci lui arriva rapidement.

- Je pense avoir trouvé. Etant donné que votre mère est la seule à savoir que vous avez logé dans cet orphelinat, je suis certaine qu'elle y passera un jour pour vérifier que vous vous portez bien. J'ai dans l'idée de laisser une lettre ici afin de lui expliquer en détail ce qui vous est arrivé et par quel moyen elle peut communiquer avec nous. Cela vous convient ?

- C'est parfait. Merci… mère.

Pas habituée à être appelée ainsi, Marie-Louise se mit à rougir légèrement non sans sourire tendrement à son désormais fils à qui elle caressa délicatement le sommet du crâne. Son amie qui ne ratait rien de cette scène touchante fut heureuse de voir le bonheur visible sur son visage, elle qui le méritait depuis si longtemps…

- Et comment dois-je vous appeler ? lui demanda soudainement Harry en tournant sa tête vers elle. Louise-Elisabeth ? Madame ?

- Hé bien… Que diriez-vous de ma tante ou tante Louise ? Mes enfants appellent déjà ainsi votre mère, alors je pense que vous en avez également le droit. D'ailleurs je pense que vous vous entendrez très bien avec ma dernière fille, Pauline. Elle qui rêve d'avoir un enfant plus jeune qu'elle avec qui jouer…

Un brusque choc les interrompit dans leur conversation, tandis que Ms Cole, toujours sous l'emprise du sortilège, trainait derrière elle la malle renfermant les affaires d'Harry. Le bruit qu'elle causait aurait pu réveiller n'importe qui dans l'orphelinat, mais personne ne s'en souciait. La vieille dame une fois en bas s'approcha d'eux et traina la malle jusqu'à Harry avant de se mettre au garde à vous près de Marie-Louise, attendant sans doute les prochaines instructions.

- Je crois que l'on peut vous libérer à présent de ce sortilège, déclara la princesse de Lamballe en faisant aussitôt ce qu'elle dit. Cependant, il est maintenant dangereux pour nous que vous vous rendiez compte de ces quelques moments d'égarements. Autant vous effacer complètement la mémoire. Oubliettes !

Le sortilège, d'une couleur gris pâle, frappa de plein fouet la directrice qui resta quelques instants complètement amorphe, le regard vide. Puis aussi soudainement que Marie-Louise avait envoyé ce sortilège, elle y mit fin d'un coup de baguette magique et rangea précipitamment sa baguette dans l'une de ses manches.

- ça alors… Mais… Que fais-je ici ? demanda t-elle, le regard perdu.

- Vous vous apprêtiez à nous donner les papiers concernant l'adoption d'Harry Potter quand vous avez soudainement eu un moment d'égarement, lança Louise-Elisabeth. Nous avons bien cru que vous alliez une nouvelle fois vous évanouir…

- Je… Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler de quoi que ce soit…, marmonna la directrice. Une adoption dites-vous ?

- Oui, et d'ailleurs Harry a gentiment été chercher sa malle et ses affaires. Nous n'attendions plus que votre accord pour finaliser tout ceci.

- Ce garçon n'est pas à adopter, répéta t-elle sans le savoir. Sa mère nous la laissé ici en payant au passage une certaine somme pour s'assurer de son bien-être.

Marie-Louise ne répondit rien et lui tourna le dos quelques instants, lui cachant ainsi ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se retourna de nouveau vers elle, un petit sac dans le creux de la main à l'intérieur duquel des cliquetis pouvaient être entendus.

- Je vous donne le triple de la somme qu'elle vous a donné, déclara t-elle fermement en plongeant déjà la main dans son sac. Combien a-t-elle laissé au juste ?

- Tr-trois milles £, balbutia Ms Cole en lançant des coups d'œil furtifs en direction du sac.

- neuf milles donc ? C'est raisonnable.

Les premières pièces tombèrent rapidement sur le comptoir du bureau et bientôt un amas de monnaie d'une taille conséquente apparut sous leurs yeux. Trop occupée à admirer l'or qui allait lui appartenir, Ms Cole ne remarqua même pas qu'il était impossible de sortir autant d'argent d'un si petit sac. Elle fut même très enthousiaste tandis qu'elle cherchait dans les tiroirs de son bureau les papiers administratifs utilisés pour les adoptions.

- Je vous en prie, remplissez ces quelques documents et ce garçon sera entièrement à vous ! la pria t-elle aimablement en lui tendant également un encrier et une plume.

Seulement éclairée par la lampe à huile posée à quelques centimètres de là, la princesse de Lamballe obtempéra et fit ce qui lui était demandé. Harry ne la quittait pas d'une semelle, anxieux à l'idée que tout ceci ne pouvait être qu'un beau rêve et qu'il risquait de se réveiller s'il lui lâchait la main. Son autre main elle avait élu domicile dans celle de sa nouvelle tante qui la lui caressait du pouce pour le rassurer. Les évènements se précipitaient après tout, et tout ceci allait peut être trop vite pour lui, comme elle le pensait. L'esprit d'un enfant de huit ans était bien indéchiffrable pour une personne de quarante ans passé.

- J'aimerais avoir une autre feuille s'il vous plait ainsi qu'une nouvelle plume et une enveloppe, demanda Marie-Louise une fois les fiches remplies. Transmettez également le plus rapidement possible ces feuilles aux autorités compétentes dans ce type d'affaire. Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Je ne tiens pas à ce que le gouvernement anglais m'accuse de l'enlèvement de l'un de ses ressortissants.

- Bien entendu ! Je les enverrai dès la première heure demain matin ! s'exclama joyeusement Ms Cole en fouillant de nouveau dans ses affaires.

En dix minutes, la lettre qu'elle laissa à Lily lorsqu'elle reviendrait à l'orphelinat pour prendre des nouvelles d'Harry fut terminée et précautionneusement mise dans l'enveloppe qu'elle referma avec un peu de cire.

- Vous donnerez cette enveloppe à Madame Potter lorsqu'elle viendra ici pour son fils. Ne la donnez à personne d'autre et faites en sorte qu'elle ne tombe pas entre de mauvaises mains. Si vous faites ce que je vous demande, vous aurez en retour une coquette somme d'argent.

Ms Cole ne fonctionnait en vérité qu'à l'argent comme elle l'avait finalement compris, et vu l'air joyeux qu'affichait la désormais ex-directrice d'Harry à l'évocation de cette nouvelle rentrée d'argent, il ne faisait guère de doute qu'elle suivrait à la lettre les recommandations de sa généreuse donatrice.

- Je me ferai une joie de respecter à la lettre vos recommandations, minauda la directrice en se mettant à compter une à une les pièces posées sur le comptoir qu'elle rangeait joyeusement dans un sac. Je mettrai cette lettre dans le dossier de ce garçon dès que j'en aurai terminé avec ceci.

- Bien, alors il est temps je crois pour nous de vous laisser, répondit Marie-Louise en prenant congé d'elle. Je ne vous dérangerai pas plus longtemps, et je m'excuse encore de vous avoir réveillé aussi tardivement.

- Ne vous en faites pas, de toute manière je ne dormais même pas !

Il était en tout cas sur qu'elle ne fermerait plus l'œil de la nuit. Rien que le regard émerveillé qu'elle avait en examinant le monticule de pièces devant elle en disait long sur son état. Les deux françaises espéraient pour elle qu'elle connaissait une bonne cachette pour entreposer cet argent. Vu les infractions qu'elle avait volontairement commise, il ne faisait guère de doute que d'ici peu, sa place au sein de cet établissement risquait de sauter. Mais ce n'était pas leur affaire. Pointant discrètement sa baguette sur la malle d'Harry, la princesse de Lamballe l'ensorcela pour qu'elle soit aussi légère qu'une plume, et par conséquent plus facile à transporter. De toute manière, même si elle la faisait léviter, Ms Cole ne l'aurait surement pas remarqué.

- êtes-vous prêt à partir, Harry ? lui demanda t-elle en prenant d'une main l'une des poignées de la malle.

- Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi prêt que ce soir mère, lui répondit-il en lui prenant son autre main.

Sa deuxième main tenant celle de sa nouvelle tante, la nouvelle petite famille sortit d'un pas léger de l'orphelinat, dont chacun espérait que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il le verrait. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Harry se sentit très heureux, peut être même plus que lorsqu'il avait passé ses merveilleuses vacances en compagnie de sa mère et de sa petite sœur. L'avenir semblait enfin lui sourire, et il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

**Hé voilà ! Harry est finalement adopté par Marie-Louise ! Sa vie de "prince" va commencer dès à présent, et il faut bien l'avouer : il aura la belle vie, même si la plupart du temps, ses journées tourneront autour d'entraînements intensifs.****  
****Harry deviendra légalement son fils, et obtiendra par conséquent des titres de noblesse comme "Prince de Lamballe, de Carignan et de Savoie" entre autre, mais pas seulement (je n'ai pas non plus l'intention d'en faire un type archi-titré, même si ceux qu'il possédera déjà lui permettraient de pouvoir entrer dans n'importe quel cour royale d'Europe).****  
****Par contre étant donné que sa mère adoptive le fera passer pour le fils de son défunt mari, il sera considéré comme un Bourbon et donc un prétendant au titre de roi de France (ce qu'il ne sera pas, rassurez-vous).****  
****J'espère en tout cas que les explications de la princesse de Lamballe vous auront convaincu à propos des sortilèges impardonnables, ça m'a semblé logique sur le moment.****  
****Le prochain chapitre sera posté la semaine prochaine (honnêtement, je meurs d'envie de commencer dès maintenant son écriture), et tournera en partie autour de leur voyage de retour en France et le déroulement des leçons d'Harry ainsi que son entrée dans le monde de la noblesse française. D'ici là, soyez patient !******

**À bientôt !**

**Turgotine : Pour ceux qui ne chercheront pas, c'est simplement un carrosse bien plus spacieux tiré par six chevaux.**


	7. VII) une nouvelle destination inconnue

**Salut ! Bon avant de commencer, je dois vous avouer que ce chapitre m'a donné bien des difficultés... je l'ai fini il y a seulement 30 minutes et honnêtement, j'en suis pas à 100% satisfait.****  
****Pour l'instant ce chapitre est une transition entre deux évènements plus importants. Comme on me l'a déjà dit dans le chapitre précédent, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas que vous passiez certains passages (j'ai inséré beaucoup de blabla, je dois l'admettre...). Au moins, vous en saurez un peu plus sur la situation d'Harry !****  
****Je vais commencer bientôt à faire des chapitres centrés respectivement sur Rosie, Lily, Daphné etc... Je n'ai pas l'intention de les mettre de côté celles-là !******

**Bon sur ce, bonne lecture !******

**ps : comme d'habitude, et vu le peu de temps que j'ai eu pour le faire, la correction a vraiment été minimaliste. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes que vous pourriez voir :/**

L'heure du départ était finalement arrivée, et une certaine impatience planait dans l'air tandis que les dernières malles étaient chargées sur le toit et dans le coffre de la turgotine. Marie-Louise et Louise-Elisabeth donnaient leurs dernières recommandations aux hommes ayant gracieusement proposé leur aide pour soulever les lourdes valises transportant pour certaines des objets fragiles qu'il fallait manier avec précaution, pendant que Harry lui caressait tranquillement l'un des six chevaux attelé à leur voiture en compagnie de Pauline qui se faisait une joie de lui traduire en français tout ce qu'ils voyaient. La fille de sa tante lui avait plu dès le départ, et malgré la différence d'âge conséquente entre eux, Harry pouvait aisément la considérer comme une amie ou une cousine à défaut de se sentir suffisamment proche d'elle pour voir en elle une grande sœur. Pauline était une personne très curieuse comme il s'en rendit compte très rapidement, et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui poser de nombreuses questions traitant de sa vie aussi bien avant l'orphelinat que sur les quelques mois qu'il avait vécu là-bas. Bien qu'ayant parlé de cela quelques heures plus tôt, il s'y plia de bonne grâce et répondit à chacune de ses questions tant qu'elles ne devenaient pas trop intimes : Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir que James le battait ou que son petit frère était un petit prétentieux de la pire espèce. Il se surprit à apprécier toute cette attention et l'intérêt que lui portait Pauline, une situation changeant totalement du comportement du personnel et des enfants de l'orphelinat qui l'ignoraient à défaut de se montrer méprisant avec lui.

Malgré tout leur discussion dut se finir rapidement car Marie-Louise décréta qu'il était temps pour eux de se reposer en vue du départ imminent aux premières aurores de la matinée. Harry avait été mis au courant de leur voyage à destination de la France et s'était étonnamment montré très enthousiaste d'en faire partie à présent. Lui qui n'avait jamais eu la possibilité de voyager, voilà que l'occasion se présentait à lui, et il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser filer. Aussi se coucha t-il sans attendre après que sa nouvelle mère ait transformé l'une de ses propres robes de chambre en un pyjama pour un garçon de son âge d'un coup de baguette magique.

- Il vous faudra de nouveaux vêtements lorsque nous serons de retour en France, déclara t-elle par ailleurs déclaré en fouillant la malle de son fils à la recherche d'un vêtement ayant survécu aux assauts des orphelins.

Il fallait avouer que les rares habits lui restant n'avaient plus l'aspect propre et soigné d'autrefois, et qu'il en avait fallu de peu pour qu'ils finissent comme ses autres affaires dans les conduits d'évacuation des toilettes. Ceux qui lui restait avaient déjà suffisamment soufferts comme ça, et à côté des magnifiques robes de sa mère adoptive et de sa tante, il faisait négligé.

L'état de ses vêtements ne fut pas la seule chose sur laquelle il s'interrogea cette nuit là. Le fait de dormir dans le même lit qu'une femme de près de cinquante ans devenu en l'espace de deux heures sa deuxième mère était une nouveauté à laquelle il n'aurait jamais songé. En moins de temps qu'il ne lui aurait fallu, le voilà avec une nouvelle famille, qu'il ne connaissait pas il y a encore deux jours. Autre nouveauté de taille : le voilà à présent avec deux femmes en guise de mère et un père qu'il haïssait. Sa vie de famille était décidemment bien étrange. Si la possibilité lui aurait été offerte, il aurait échangé rapidement James pour Marie-Louise pour le rôle de père, mais voilà : Marie-Louise était une femme, et savoir qu'à présent il avait deux mères lui procurait une étrange sensation d'inconfort, comme si il était devenu un être hors catégorie. La princesse de Lamballe et lui ne partageaient pas le même sang, mais appeler une femme dont il n'avait aucun lien de parenté mère le mettait mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de Lily.

Longtemps cette soirée là, il se questionna sur la relation nouvelle qu'il aurait avec cette française et comment pourrait réagir sa mère biologique, mais ses appréhensions tournèrent court lorsque Marie-Louise, peut-être dans son sommeil comme il l'imagina sur le moment, le serra contre elle de la même manière qu'une mère pour son enfant.

Omettant le fait qu'il avait à présent la tête comprimée sur la poitrine de la princesse de Lamballe, cette situation l'apaisa et lui permit de se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée, et ce sans se douter un seul instant que durant tout ce temps, sa mère avait feint son état de fatigue et n'avait eu de cesse de plonger dans son esprit pour voir ainsi tous les doutes qui l'animaient.

- Si vous saviez Harry. Cette situation me dépasse également, mais avec le temps, nos appréhensions disparaitront. J'espère simplement que vous aurez assez de place dans votre cœur pour une deuxième mère, murmura t-elle au creux de son oreille tout en lui embrassant tendrement le haut de sa tête avant de se laisser aller à son tour à un repos bien mérité.

Ses espoirs commencèrent déjà à voir le jour car Harry se montra très proche d'elle dès le lendemain en restant collé à elle malgré le fait d'être réveillé depuis longtemps. Marie-Louise n'était pas Lily, mais cette femme commençait lentement mais surement à devenir une deuxième figure maternelle pour lui. Toute la matinée jusqu'à l'heure du départ, Harry décida de passer du temps avec elle et de se montrer sous son meilleur jour pour ne pas lui faire regretter sa décision de l'adopter, en lui parlant de tout et de rien et en la questionnant sur ses habitudes, ce qu'elle aimait faire et ce qu'elle détestait. Découvrir qu'ils avaient de nombreux points communs comme le jardinage fut une agréable surprise pour lui : au moins pourra t-il partager quelques moments d'intimités avec elle pour développer au mieux leur relation mère-fils.

Il ne fallut que l'aide de Pauline pour détourner Harry de sa nouvelle mère et permettre à Marie-Louise de pouvoir se préparer tranquillement sans se soucier des nombreuses questions qu'il lui posait. Un rien semblait intéresser Harry, et même les harnais reliant les chevaux à leur turgotine le passionnait. Il faut dire que Pauline était une excellente enseignante et savait se montrer captivante, même pour traduire dans sa langue des objets de la vie de tous les jours. La curiosité de son désormais fils amusa Marie-Louise qui ne ratait rien de la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux, et ce malgré les deux cochers qui tentaient vainement de faire monter le prix de la location de moyen de transport.

- … Et ça, c'est une selle, lui expliqua Pauline en désignant du doigt l'objet en cuir sur lequel était assis l'un des cochers.

- Une selle, ça ressemble presque à l'anglais !

- Tu verras au fil du temps que beaucoup de mots se ressemblent même si la langue est différente, déclara t-elle en souriant d'un air amusé.

- J'espère apprendre rapidement dans ce cas, Marie-Louise serait très contente de moi.

- Déjà soucieux de plaire à votre mère, Harry ? le questionna Pauline en le regardant fixement.

- Les enfants ! Il est temps de partir ! les appela Louise-Elisabeth depuis la portière de la turgotine qu'elle tenait encore ouverte pour eux.

Harry acquiesça en soupirant au passage pour la diversion crée par sa tante. Alors qu'il était sur le point de se préparer à marcher vers elle, son bras se fit soudainement attraper par la main de Pauline qui ne perdit pas de temps pour s'accrocher à lui. Celle-ci lui lança un coup d'œil mi-sérieux, mi-amusé, comme si l'avoir interrompu dans sa course était gratifiant pour elle.

- Allons Harry, ne sais-tu pas qu'un gentilhomme qui se respecte accompagne toujours une dame à sa voiture ?

- Pardonne-moi Pauline, mais je ne vois absolument pas de quelle dame tu peux bien parler. Il n'y a que nous deux à côté de ce cheval…

Un instant plus tard, Harry se prit une légère tape derrière la tête administrée par son amie qui le tira au passage légèrement vers leur voiture non sans lui murmurer au passage un « petit insolent ». Harry se laissa trainer, amusé par la réaction de Pauline qui elle-même devait se retenir pour ne pas sourire également.

- Dépêchez-vous jeunes gens, leur lança la mère de Pauline une fois arrivés auprès d'elle.

Aidés par l'autre cocher, Harry et Pauline gravirent rapidement le petit escalier permettant d'entrer à l'intérieur et s'installèrent tranquillement sur les sièges confortables recouverts de velours rouge. Marie-Louise lui fit signe de s'asseoir devant elle d'un geste de la main alors que Pauline prit rapidement place à côté de lui.

La porte se referma derrière elle, et après une légère secousse annonçant que le cocher était remonté sur son siège, un coup de fouet cingla l'air et leur voiture roula aussitôt sur la chaussée londonienne, à destination de la petite ville de Douvres. Dans un coin de sa tête, Harry comprit alors qu'il voyait peut être pour la dernière fois avant très longtemps cette ville qui, au final, ne lui laissait que des mauvais souvenirs.

L'idée qu'il laissait derrière lui sa mère et sa sœur faisait également son chemin dans son esprit, et ce fut ce qui le bouleversa plus qu'autre chose. La distance serait énorme entre eux, et pas seulement d'un point de vue géographique : Peut être que l'enseignement de Marie-Louise allait le transformer en une tout autre personne n'ayant plus aucun rapport de près ou de loin avec Lily.

- Vous ne vous sentez pas bien, Harry ? lui demanda sa mère en constatant son air renfrogné.

- Je vais bien mère, tenta t-il de la rassurer. C'est juste que j'espère que mon autre maman comprendra mon choix et que l'on pourra plus tard se revoir comme avant.

-J'ai fait ce que je pouvais pour que Mme Potter puisse vous contacter le plus rapidement possible, lui dit-elle en lui caressant tendrement la joue. Il faut à présent qu'elle vienne rapidement à l'orphelinat pour découvrir votre nouvelle situation.

Harry hocha simplement sa tête, bien que les paroles de Marie-Louise ne le rassurèrent pas vraiment. Sa mère pouvait très bien venir aujourd'hui même à l'orphelinat et le rater de peu comme elle pouvait tout aussi bien venir le chercher au terme des trois années qu'il aurait dû effectuer dans ce sinistre endroit. Il espérait que d'une manière ou d'une autre, le temps où ils seront séparés l'un de l'autre serait abrégé.

- Ne t'en fais pas Harry, avec toutes les activités et les cours que tu auras, tu ne verras même pas le temps passer !

- Peut-être oui, mais je ne sais justement pas de quels cours exactement tu parles pauline.

- Je vous expliquerai cela plus tard, Harry, lui indiqua Marie-Louise. Mettons pour l'instant de côté les sujets fâcheux et profitons de ce trajet très relaxant où nous pourrons en apprendre encore davantage les uns sur les autres et apprécier simplement de la présence des personnes qui nous sont chères.

Contrairement au trajet du manoir Potter jusqu'à Londres qui fut volontairement long, celui pour Douvres fut extrêmement court et entrecoupé d'un seul arrêt dans un petit restaurant au bord de la route pour se ressourcer et se reposer en toute quiétude. Le temps à l'extérieur ne permettait pas de pouvoir s'amuser à l'extérieur, et Harry et sa nouvelle famille durent se contenter d'observer les landes anglaises magnifiques en cette saison. La nature mourante les entourant aurait pu donner de l'inspiration à n'importe quel artiste voulant reproduire un paysage d'automne. L'occasion était belle pour lui d'en apprendre encore davantage sur les trois femmes faisant route avec lui, et en particulier sur la princesse de Lamballe dont il était devenu le fils adoptif.

En plus de découvrir qu'elle avait été durant quelques temps une femme très importante dans la cour royale de France, il sut également les raisons pour lesquelles elle avait décidé soudainement de fuir son pays et la situation politique que connaissait sa patrie. Ce sujet semblait l'attrister particulièrement, surtout lorsqu'elle lui parla des soit disant mœurs intimes que certaines personnes avaient laissé entendre entre elle et la reine de France et qui avaient longtemps entaché son nom aux yeux de certaines personnes.

Il découvrit également l'histoire de sa famille remontant à plusieurs siècles ainsi que les divers faits d'armes des ancêtres de Marie-Louise : Apparemment, bien des hommes étaient devenus des militaires à haute responsabilité, même dans la famille de celui qui aurait pu devenir son beau-père, et la possibilité qu'il suive le même chemin était grande. Servir au sein de l'armée moldu ne l'aurait jamais effleuré, lui qui pensait plutôt suivre une scolarité au sein d'une école de magie comme Poudlard et plus tard entamer une carrière au sein d'un quelconque département du ministère de la magie, mais commander des hommes et se battre sur un champ de bataille avaient en soit quelque chose d'exaltant.

« J'ai dans l'idée de faire de vous un grand sorcier, peut être même le meilleur de tous, mais également un homme politique et militaire de renom ».

Ces paroles prononcées la veille par sa nouvelle mère prenaient soudainement tout leur sens en l'écoutant parler de sa famille. Lui pouvait devenir grâce à son enseignement l'un des meilleurs sorciers tandis que de son côté, Marie-Louise pouvait grâce à lui redorer le blason de sa famille et apporter la renommée et la gloire qu'elle avait perdu quelques années plus tôt. Etudier à Poudlard lui semblait soudainement impossible, mais rien ne disait qu'il n'irait pas un jour dans cette école parfaire son entrainement. L'avenir était bien une science difficile à connaitre, mais il était au moins sûr d'une chose : James et Dumbledore seront bien surpris par la vie qu'il aurait à partir de maintenant.

- Maintenant Harry, il est temps pour vous de savoir ce qui arrivera lorsque nous serons arrivés dans ma résidence et également mettre quelques petites choses au point avant d'y être, lui dit soudainement sa mère en le sortant de ses pensées. Tout d'abord, sachez que mon château est placé sous divers sortilèges permettant une protection parfaite pour toutes les personnes y résidant. Je ne vous interdis pas de sortir des limites que j'ai mises en place, mais je souhaiterais que vous soyez accompagné chaque fois que vous voulez en sortir. Les forêts avoisinant le château de Lamballe ne sont pas aussi sûres qu'elles ne le paraissent, et les mauvaises rencontres sont toujours possibles. Aux yeux des moldus, mon château n'existe tout simplement pas, mais vous rencontrerez quand même de nombreuses personnes sur mon domaine avec lesquelles vous pourrez tout à votre guise vous lier d'amitié ou non.

- Ces personnes sont des sorciers ? la questionna t-il.

- Presque tous. En vérité, le village avoisinant mon domaine est un village de sorcier, le plus grand d'Europe bien qu'il soit connu également de la population moldu contrairement à d'autres. Tous les habitants peuvent à leur guise se promener sur mes terres par le biais d'un sortilège que j'ai placé sur eux et qui les empêche de pouvoir dévoiler à qui que ce soit mes secrets, et notamment l'existence de mon château. De toute manière, je suis en très bon terme avec chacun d'eux, notamment depuis que je leur ai permis d'avoir certaines installations leur facilitant la vie et des terres cultivables en échange d'une partie de leur production agricole. Les moldus eux sont pour la plupart des personnes ayant épousé des sorciers et travaillent au sein même de mon logis.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

- Des tâches domestiques comme l'entretien de mon jardin, le nettoyage des pièces de mon château, les repas ou encore la gérance de mes terres agricoles et de certaines de mes installations, expliqua t-elle en énumérant les tâches avec ses doigts. Certains seront sans doute chargés de veiller à ce que vous ne manquiez de rien et se plieront au moindre de vos désirs, mais montrez-vous respectueux avec eux. Ce sont peut-être des serviteurs, mais ce sont avant tout des êtres humains qui méritent tout autant que nous un certain respect.

Harry hocha de la tête à ses paroles non sans se questionner sur la raison pour laquelle Marie-Louise préférait avoir en guise de serviteurs des êtres humains plutôt que des elfes de maison, sachant que ces derniers possèdent des pouvoirs magiques que même certains sorciers rêveraient d'avoir. Sa curiosité le poussa à lui demander pourquoi, mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, sa mère adoptive gloussa de bon cœur, rapidement rejointe par Louise-Elisabeth.

- Les elfes de maison sont peut être très obéissants, mais vous devrez admettre Harry qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment le physique adapté pour être présentés à des personnes non magiques. La première fois que j'ai fait découvrir mon domaine à votre tante et au reste de sa famille, la plupart de ses enfants ont eu peur de ces créatures et ont refusé même de poser un pied à l'intérieur de mon château. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, Pauline s'est d'ailleurs montrée très imaginative en allant se cacher dans mes écuries à proximité d'un tas de crottin dont elle eut le malheur de croiser la route…

- Il vous a fallu si longtemps pour vous débarrasser de cette odeur nauséabonde ma chère, la taquina sa mère en souriant avec amusement. Personne n'osait vous approcher à moins de cinq mètres avant que je ne décide de vous donner un bon bain.

Sa fille la foudroya du regard avant de détourner sa tête vers le paysage défilant au-delà des fenêtres, la mine boudeuse. Sa réaction ne fit qu'accentuer les gloussements des deux femmes présentes dont le souvenir de cette journée semblait encore beaucoup les amuser.

- à présent, j'aimerais discuter avec vous de ce qui va se passer vous concernant lorsque nous serons de retour sur mes terres. Comme vous le savez, si je vous ai demandé de vous joindre à moi, c'est tout simplement parce que je peux aisément ressentir en vous une puissance magique comme l'on en fait que très rarement au cours des siècles. Je ne serais pas étonnée si vous atteignez le talent de Merlin lorsque vous serez adulte, mais nous avons encore le temps pour ça. En attendant, vos journées seront presque exclusivement concentrées sur votre apprentissage de la magie, mais également sur d'autres leçons plus traditionnelles que chaque enfant issu d'une famille noble est dans l'obligation de suivre. Comme je vous l'ai dit hier, je vais faire de vous un gentilhomme, un homme cultivé et instruit, soigneux et propre, bien élevé et respectueux. Vous suivrez par conséquent les mêmes leçons que les moldus de votre âge, bien que les vôtres seront bien plus poussées.

- Vous m'enseignerez tout ceci ? lui demanda t-il en appréhendant à présent toute cette charge de travail.

- Je me contenterai uniquement de vos leçons magiques, répondit-elle en regardant du coin de l'œil son amie. Votre tante elle s'occupera de vos cours sur l'étiquette, le savoir-vivre, les bonnes manières, mais également vous apprendra des matières plus conventionnelles comme les mathématiques, l'histoire ou encore certaines langues étrangères. J'hésite encore à vous donner un maitre d'armes pour vous enseigner le maniement de certaines épées et des armes à feu, mais nous verrons cela en temps et en heure. Par ailleurs, Pauline a formulé l'envie de vous apprendre à monter à cheval, et je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

La concernée tourna son visage vers lui et esquissa un petit sourire se voulant rassurant. Harry cependant n'avait aucun souci à imaginer la jeune fille à côté de lui devenir pour un temps l'un de ses professeurs, d'autant plus qu'apprendre à monter à cheval était bien l'une des choses qu'il souhaitait depuis longtemps apprendre : Les Potter avaient deux chevaux mais ces derniers n'étaient pas vraiment adaptés pour la montée et se cantonnaient au poste de cheval de trait. Cela ne le dissuadait cependant pas de s'extasier sur eux en espérant un jour pouvoir monter sur le dos de l'un de leur congénère… la possibilité lui était enfin offerte. Merlin, Rosie serait morte de jalousie si elle savait cela.

- En parlant de langue étrangère, étant donné qu'aux yeux de bien des gens, vous serez mon fils légitime, il vaut mieux non seulement pour vous mais également pour moi que vous appreniez rapidement ma langue et mieux vaut commencer le plus tôt possible. Vous devez rapidement assimiler les moindres aspects de notre langue et faire disparaitre votre accent dès que possible, surtout lorsque nous serons amenés à côtoyer des français avec lesquels je ne suis pas vraiment en bon terme et qui se feraient une joie de m'accuser des pires maux de la terre en découvrant votre véritable nationalité.

Fouillant machinalement dans son sac à main, elle en ressortit quelques instants plus tard un épais livre à la couverture brune sans le moindre dessin et n'ayant pour unique inscription qu'une courte phrase « La sainte bible ».

- Ceci est ma bible personnelle et écrite en français, expliqua t-elle en lui tendant son livre. Normalement elles sont écrites en latin, mais il est bien plus agréable de pouvoir de temps à autre lire quelque chose sans avoir besoin de traduire chaque mot. Cependant vous n'échapperez pas à cela jeune homme. J'espère que cela vous permettra d'apprendre quelques bases de français. De toute façon, vous connaissez déjà ce livre n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'aurez qu'à essayer de vous remémorer certaines phrases…

Le regard confus de son fils lui certifia néanmoins que quelque chose n'allait pas dans son argumentation.

- Auriez-vous un problème, Harry ? Quelque chose que vous n'auriez pas compris ?

- Hé bien pour tout vous dire, je n'ai jamais lu ce livre, même en anglais. Je ne sais absolument pas de quoi il parle…

Une légère pointe de surprise passa à travers son regard tandis qu'elle regardait Harry d'une étrange manière. La religion était tout pour elle, l'appui sur lequel tenait toutes ses certitudes et ses idéaux, la pierre faisant tenir tout l'édifice qu'était sa vie. Baigner depuis toute petite dedans y était sans doute pour beaucoup, mais imaginer un seul instant vivre sans lui semblait totalement impossible.

- Vous n'êtes donc pas un chrétien, et n'avez par conséquent jamais été baptisé ni même assisté à un quelconque séminaire ou assemblée religieuse jusqu'à présent ?

- Non pourquoi ? Cela vous gêne t-il ?

- Pas exactement. Disons que depuis le commencement même de la lignée des seigneurs de Savoie dont je suis l'une des représentantes, il est de coutume de vouer notre vie à Dieu et de suivre ses préceptes pour mener une vie de piété en accord avec ses principes.

- Je vois… Vous voulez que je fasse comme vous ? lui demanda t-il nerveusement.

- Le choix est vôtre, Harry. Se convertir à une religion n'est pas un choix aussi simple que de déterminer le menu du repas que vous dégusterez le jour-même. C'est une décision qui vous suivra toute votre vie et à laquelle vous ne pourrez pas vous soustraire. Vos parents ne l'étaient pas non plus ?

- Ma mère est croyante et souhaitait que l'on devienne également des chrétiens, mais mon père s'y refusait. Selon lui, la religion n'est qu'une sottise derrière laquelle les gens crédules se cachent pour échapper aux malheurs de la vie en laissant tout le poids des difficultés sur les épaules d'un être imaginaire. Il a dit aussi qu'il n'y avait pas de religion chez les sorciers, et que de toute façon, la sorcellerie était déjà considérée comme quelque chose de néfaste dans certaines religions, alors il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de rejoindre ce qu'il considère comme une secte.

Il s'interrompit brusquement en constatant la petite moue de colère de sa mère qui donnait l'impression d'être sur le point d'exploser face à ces paroles. Harry souhaita intérieurement à son père de ne jamais croiser la route de cette femme, autrement l'éclat meurtrier qu'il pouvait voir dans ses yeux serait sans doute cent fois pire si il se trouvait en cet instant en leur compagnie. Les minutes suivantes, Marie-Louise polémiqua longuement sur les origines même de la création du monde dans lequel ils vivaient et la création de la vie et de l'Homme en se basant sur plusieurs passages de la bible, avec de temps à autre des commentaires de Louise-Elisabeth afin de lui expliquer au mieux la vision qu'avait l'église chrétienne sur toutes ces questions.

Harry les écouta sagement, très intéressé à l'idée d'entendre un nouveau point de vue sur ces sujets auxquels lui-même s'était parfois questionné en lisant les livres de la bibliothèque des Potter écrits par de nombreux savants moldus, tandis que Pauline qui elle-même avait été depuis longtemps initié à ces conversations se contenta de lire un livre en approuvant à quelques reprises d'un petit hochement de tête distrait les paroles de sa mère et de sa tante. Les heures suivantes furent consacrées à la lecture de ce livre dont il ne comprenait pas grand-chose, mais comme Marie-Louise le lui avait dit, il put clairement reconnaitre certains mots et ainsi développer très légèrement son vocabulaire. Traduire des phrases entières et aligner des mots pour dire quelque chose de sensé étaient encore un peu trop difficiles pour lui, mais l'aide fournie par Pauline pour lui expliquer certains mots compliqués était plus que bienvenue.

Il ne lâcha que tard le soir cette bible, après que sa mère ait insisté pour qu'il dorme et qu'il évite par conséquent la douche froide le lendemain si il s'adonnait à la grasse matinée. Encore une fois, il s'endormit dans le même lit que Marie-Louise car le petit logis dans lequel ils avaient loué une chambre ne leur offrait pas le luxe de pouvoir se reposer séparés l'un de l'autre. Tout comme la nuit dernière, sa mère se permit de le serrer contre elle comme si elle ne voulait pas qu'il disparaisse, le bras autour de sa taille et sa tête posée sur le sommet de son crâne qu'elle caressait distraitement, les yeux dans le vague. Son attitude n'échappa cependant pas à son amie qui ne ratait rien de la scène grâce à un mince faisceau de lumière émise par la lune.

- Dormirez-vous dans le même lit lorsque vous serez de retour chez vous, ou devons nous prévenir vos domestiques de préparer une deuxième chambre dès maintenant ? chuchota t-elle d'un ton légèrement moqueur.

- Continuez à vous esbaudir comme cela et vous dormirez dans les écuries, lui assura Marie-Louise en rabattant sèchement ses couvertures sur eux.

Satisfaite d'avoir embarrassé son amie, Louise-Elisabeth gloussa discrètement avant de s'endormir paisiblement sans penser un seul instant à la journée du lendemain qui s'annonçait particulièrement éreintante. Leur auberge ne se trouvait qu'à quelques kilomètres de leur ville de départ, et c'est après un repos bien salvateur qu'ils reprirent la route pour arriver en moins d'une heure au cœur de la ville.

Douvres ressemblait à n'importe quelle ville anglaise que l'on pourrait trouver sur les côtes : Des habitations grisonnantes d'un ou deux étages se terminant par un toit de chaume ou de bois le long des sentiers en terre battue où s'agglutinaient de nombreux pêcheurs essayant de vendre leurs marchandises à des villageois soucieux de se préparer un bon repas de fruit de mer et de poisson bien frais pour nourrir leurs petites familles. La seule différence notable avec Londres était certainement le nombre bien moins important de personnes dans les rues, même si les stands de nourriture avaient attiré bien des acheteurs venant des régions et villages avoisinants, et peut-être aussi le fait que les champs à présent nus de leur culture s'étendaient à perte de vue.

- Quelle odeur répugnante ! ne put s'empêcher de pester Pauline en remontant le col de son manteau sur son nez. Les gens n'ont pas idée de vendre des poissons sentant mauvais aussi tôt le matin !

- Ces gens comme vous dites se tuent au travail pour apporter aux autres les produits de la mer qu'ils ont pêchés à la sueur de leur front, lui rappela sévèrement sa mère en la pointant d'un air accusateur avec son éventail. Les personnes mourant de faim n'ont que faire d'une odeur pestilentielle tant qu'ils ont de la nourriture dans leurs assiettes.

Harry suivit leur échange sans dire un mot. De toute manière il n'y avait strictement rien compris. Sa nouvelle famille avait parfois tendance à parler français sans se rendre compte qu'il ne pouvait pas participer à leur conversation. Malgré tout, sa mère s'adressa finalement à lui en ignorant la discussion en cours entre son amie et sa fille : Parler de poisson était bien l'une des dernières choses à laquelle elle songerait pour l'instant.

- Avant que nous arrivions au bateau, il faudrait que l'on réfléchisse à un prénom vous faisant passer beaucoup plus aisément pour mon fils. Sans vouloir vous offenser Harry, votre prénom sonne un peu trop anglais, et pour des raisons qu'il vaut mieux que vous ne sachiez pas encore, cela pourrait s'avérer dangereux pour nous. Il serait d'ailleurs préférable que vous gardiez cette nouvelle identité dès lors que vous poserez le pied dans cet autre pays. Avez-vous une idée à me soumettre ?

La suggestion de sa mère le prit totalement au dépourvu. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé devoir abandonner son identité pour devenir un autre, et se voir dépourvu de son prénom lui donnait l'amer sentiment de s'éloigner un peu plus de son ancienne famille. Néanmoins Marie-Louise avait sans doute ses raisons et même si cela ne l'enchantait guère, il jugea préférable d'obéir à sa recommandation. Une nouvelle vie méritait une nouvelle identité après tout ? Regardant machinalement la page du livre qu'il tenait dans ses mains, plusieurs prénoms lui sautèrent aux yeux, mais un en particulier attira son attention.

- Gabriel…

- Gabriel ? répéta t-elle en se tournant vers son amie comme pour lui demander silencieusement conseil concernant ce choix. Comme l'archange Gabriel ?

- Oui enfin, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre en lisant ce verset. Apparemment il était porteur d'un message annonçant à cette Marie l'arrivée prochaine du fils de Dieu qu'elle enfantera. Je ne dis pas que je suis moi-même une divinité ou quoi que ce soit s'y approchant, mais la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons me donne un peu l'impression d'arriver dans votre vie de la même façon que Jésus, apportant avec moi une sorte de message d'espoir pour vous d'être le fils que vous aimeriez avoir.

- C'est si gentil de votre part de penser à moi pour vous choisir un prénom, déclara tendrement sa mère en prenant ses mains dans les siennes qu'elle caressa délicatement. Qu'en pensez-vous Louise ?

- C'est un bon choix je dois le concéder, répondit-elle tandis que sa fille approuvait également à voix haute la proposition d'Harry. Alors vous voilà donc devenu Gabriel de Savoie, Prince de Lamballe, et très probablement futur duc de Penthièvre, de Carignan et de Châteauvillain si votre tante Marie-Adélaïde accepte d'abandonner certains de ses titres de noblesse en votre faveur.

- Elle y serait bien obligée puisque les droits de succession font de lui le bénéficiaire de ces privilèges, ajouta Marie-Louise en commençant à transformer de simples feuilles de papier en papier d'identité pour son fils adoptif. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'ôter à ma belle sœur tous ces titres. J'ai d'excellentes relations avec elles, et je n'ai pas envie de me mettre à dos une femme de si bonne compagnie.

Harry de son côté les regarda discuter, une nouvelle fois sans comprendre le moindre mot à ce qu'elle pouvait bien dire. La barrière linguistique était vraiment un obstacle dans la relation qu'il avait avec elles, mais il se promit de la franchir rapidement pour ne plus à l'avenir avoir la désagréable impression d'être mis à l'écart.

- Voilà qui est fait, dit-elle en rangeant les papiers d'identité dans un petit sac. Passons à votre apparence jeune homme.

Avant même qu'il ne s'y prépare, Marie-Louise pointait déjà sa baguette vers lui et marmonnait des sorts lui étant totalement inconnus, contrairement à la sensation de chaleur qu'il pouvait sentir sur son visage et jusque dans ses cheveux. Il ne pouvait malheureusement rien voir, mais parvenait malgré tout à ressentir quelques changements sur son anatomie faciale, notamment son nez qui avait l'air de s'être brusquement affiné.

Puis tout aussi vite qu'elle entama sa métamorphose, Marie-Louise s'arrêta au bout d'une minute environ avant de contempler d'un air satisfait le résultat de son travail. Les deux autres femmes dans la turgotine firent de même, et vu les regards curieux qu'elles lui lançaient, sa transformation devait être tout à fait étonnante.

- Pourriez-vous faire la même chose avec moi ma tante ? lança Pauline en examinant minutieusement le visage d'Harry. J'ai toujours trouvé mon visage trop joufflu.

- Ce n'est que temporaire, lui répondit Marie-Louise en faisant apparaitre un miroir qu'elle tendit à Harry. Comment vous trouvez-vous Gabriel ?

Légèrement troublé par le fait d'être déjà appelé autrement, Harry prit tout de même l'objet et regarda son reflet avec une pointe de crainte. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir un visage lui étant presque complètement étranger, et bien des caractéristiques qu'il partageait avec James avaient tout bonnement disparu. La plus notable était sans doute ses cheveux autrefois en bataille qui étaient à présent parfaitement lisses et avaient pris une couleur plus claire presque châtain. Son nez, ses joues, son menton… même la forme de ses yeux avaient été modifiées ; seule la couleur émeraude de ses iris était restée la même à son grand soulagement. Il n'y avait bien que ses lunettes pour lui rappeler que cet étranger qu'il voyait dans ce miroir était bien lui. Un léger sourire éclaira son visage tandis qu'il se voyait pour la première fois sans la moindre similitude avec son père biologique.

- Qu'est-ce qui te faire sourire ainsi ? lui demanda Pauline en remarquant son rictus.

- Pas grand-chose, sauf que je ne ressemble presque plus à mon père ! répondit-il joyeusement.

Sachant la manière avec laquelle James s'occupait de lui, les trois autres comprirent aussitôt l'origine de cette joie soudaine et au fond d'elles-mêmes, il y avait de quoi être heureux. Qui aurait envie de ressembler à un bourreau d'enfant ?

- Est-ce nôtre bateau, mère ? demanda soudainement Pauline en passant sa tête à l'extérieur de leur voiture.

- Voyez-vous d'autres bateaux amarrés sur le port, Pauline ?

- Mis à part des bateaux de pêche, non.

- Alors c'est certainement le nôtre.

Curieux, Harry regarda également ce qui serait pour les prochaines heures son moyen de transport, lui qui n'avait d'ailleurs jamais eu l'occasion de voir le moindre bateau. Autant dire que ce qu'il eut sous les yeux l'émerveilla énormément. Un magnifique trois mâts les attendait sur le quai du port, ses immenses voiles blanches se gondolant au grès des vents alors que la charpente craquelait au moindre mouvement de l'eau autour d'elle. Le bateau devait bien faire une dizaine de mètres au dessus du niveau de la mer, et sans compter bien sûr les mats se dressant fièrement sous leurs yeux comme trois arbres déchirants le ciel de leurs cimes pointues. Les membres d'équipage s'affairaient déjà sur le pont à effectuer les derniers réglages avant le départ imminent, tandis que d'autres tiraient depuis le quai de lourdes malles et de grosses caisses en bois à l'intérieur desquelles devaient se trouver des victuailles et d'autres produits de première nécessité facilitant le confort des passagers montant à l'intérieur.

Une petite foule d'ailleurs s'amassait autour d'un homme d'équipage placé à côté d'une passerelle permettant l'accès au bateau, alors que la turgotine terminait enfin sa course à proximité du quai et s'arrêtait pour la dernière fois de leur voyage. Lentement, tous les quatre descendirent de leur voiture avec l'aide des deux cochers qu'ils saluèrent une dernière fois non sans leur donner au passage un pourboire pour l'excellent professionnalisme qu'ils avaient eu durant le voyage et surtout pour être arrivés en temps et en heure à destination.

- Qu'en est-il de nos bagages ? leur demanda Harry en regardant la pile de valises entreposées sur le toit de leur voiture.

- La réponse à cette question s'approche de nous, lui certifia Marie-Louise en désignant d'un mouvement de tête plusieurs hommes s'approcher d'eux.

Après s'être assurée que les marins les abordant étaient venus à leur rencontre pour transporter les bagages jusqu'à leurs cabines, la princesse de Lamballe ouvrit la marche et s'approcha de l'homme posté juste à côté de la passerelle. De toute évidence, il servait de contrôleur et s'assurait que les personnes souhaitant monter sur la goélette étaient bien sur la liste des passagers car au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, Harry pouvait clairement l'entendre demander aux personnes se postant devant lui leurs noms de famille.

- à partir de maintenant, ne parlez plus anglais Harry, lui chuchota sa mère sans se retourner.

Harry acquiesça, bien que ce fût tout à fait inutile car elle ne le remarqua même pas. Pour faire bonne mesure et donner l'image d'une famille parfaite se connaissant depuis toujours, il prit la main que lui tendait sa tante et essaya tant bien que mal d'imiter leur manière gracieuse de marcher, bien que le résultat était très laborieux et lui donnait plus l'air de parader que de marcher normalement.

- Nom ? leur demanda d'un ton froid le français sans lever les yeux de sa feuille une fois qu'ils arrivèrent devant lui.

- Marie-Louise de Savoie, princesse de Lamballe, répondit-elle sans se laisser impressionner par l'animosité évidente de l'homme d'équipe. Je suis accompagné de mon fils, Gabriel de Savoie, de mon amie Louise-Elisabeth de Tourzel et de sa fille Pauline. Nous avons déjà réservé deux cabines il y a quelques semaines à bord de cette goélette.

- Hm… Il n'est inscrit nul part que vous avez l'intention de voyager avec votre fils, dit-il en la regardant d'un air soupçonneux. Pourrais-je avoir vos passeports ?

Loin d'être déstabilisée, Marie-Louise lui tendit rapidement leurs papiers d'identité de même que Louise-Elisabeth quelques secondes plus tard. L'homme examina minutieusement les passeports, cherchant peut-être la moindre preuve pouvant lui permettre de mettre en doute la parole de la femme devant lui. Mais près de cinq minutes plus tard, après avoir regardé sous toutes les coutures les papiers dans sa main, il dut admettre sa défaire et les leur rendit.

- Vous devrez payer un supplément pour votre fils madame, annonça t-il sans se départir de son ton peu amical.

- Et de combien se chiffre ce supplément ?

- Cinquante francs.

- Cinquante ? Mais c'est bien plus cher que le prix de la cabine que j'ai réservé !

- C'est pas moi qui fixe les prix madame. Je ne fais que respecter les consignes du capitaine, et l'une d'elles et que les passagers de dernière minute payent le double de la somme demandée, qu'ils soient majeurs ou non.

La mère d'Harry obtempéra, non sans marmonner un vague « voleur » du bout des lèvres que l'homme n'entendit pas. Comme avec Ms Cole, Marie-Louise se retourna quelques secondes pour semble t-il fouiller dans le même sac que la veille avant de tendre au marin la somme réclamée. Durant cet échange, Harry jura l'avoir vu ranger rapidement sa baguette dans sa manche de robe après l'avoir de toute évidence utilisé sur la monnaie qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

- Le compte y est, déclara t-elle en lui donnant l'argent. Vous pouvez compter par vous-même si vous jugez que ma parole n'est pas digne de confiance.

- Je peux bien vous faire confiance pour ça, affirma l'homme en rangeant les pièces d'argent dans un sac prévu à cet effet. Votre cabine est la deuxième après avoir descendu l'escalier, quant à la vôtre, ce sera celle juste en face. Passez un excellent voyage mesdames et monsieur.

Un bref hochement de tête plus tard, et Marie-Louise ouvrit la marche vers la passerelle qu'elle fut la première à utiliser, Harry sur ses talons. Son fils ne put s'empêcher de constater que sa nouvelle mère avait une démarche absolument parfaite et gracieuse, montrant à toutes les personnes aux alentours toute la noblesse dont elle était issue et la prestance due à son rang social. Sa façon de se déplacer avait dû lui prendre beaucoup de temps et d'effort, mais le résultat était là : Il n'y avait qu'une reine pour marcher aussi bien qu'elle.

- Dites-moi mère…

- chuchotez Gabriel, le coupa t-elle brusquement en gardant malgré tout son calme. Vous entrez à présent en territoire français, et mieux vaut pour vous vous adresser à moi dans cette langue même si vous ne connaissez que peu de mot.

- Pardonnez-moi, s'excusa t-il platement en se souvenant de ses propos concernant l'animosité entre les peuples anglais et français. Je voulais vous demander : Tout à l'heure, je vous ai vu utiliser votre baguette sur le sac contenant les pièces que vous avez donné à Ms Cole et à cet homme. Pour quelle raison ?

- Mon sac me permet de pouvoir puiser directement dans mes voutes et ne pas avoir besoin par conséquent d'aller continuellement à Gringotts me servir dans mes réserves d'argent, expliqua t-elle à voix basse tandis qu'ils se trouvaient à présent sur le pont du bateau.

Harry était sur le point de lui demander comment diable pouvait-elle avoir un compte dans cette banque qu'il pensait exclusivement britannique, mais sa mère le fit taire d'un geste en plaçant son index sur sa bouche tout en marmonnant un « plus tard » si discret qu'il crut au départ ne pas l'avoir entendu. L'espace d'un instant, il pensa que ses capacités de legilimens lui permettaient de pouvoir lire dans l'esprit d'un individu sans même établir le contact avec lui, ce qui expliquait peut être pourquoi elle avait su qu'il s'apprêtait à lui poser une question. Mais en voyant la foule s'amassant sur le pont du navire, il comprit qu'il valait mieux ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux, et que les questions pouvaient attendre.

Un homme d'équipage plutôt jeune et au sourire charmeur vint aussitôt les aborder et leur proposa gentiment de les accompagner jusqu'à leur cabine non sans au passage tenter ouvertement de séduire Marie-Louise en la louant sur sa beauté et la complimenter sur la belle toilette qu'elle portait. Mais malgré ses efforts, cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté et il en fallut de peu pour que le marin ne se prenne pas quelques coups bien placés sur son anatomie lorsqu'il se montrait un peu trop entreprenant avec elle. L'homme semblait avoir complètement oublié la présence d'Harry jusqu'à ce que perdant patience, Marie-Louise le mit en évidence en plaçant l'un de ses bras autour des épaules de son fils. Voir que la femme qu'il tentait de séduire avait déjà un enfant sembla calmer les ardeurs du marin qui depuis lors se contenta de les conduire en silence jusqu'à la porte de leur cabine avant de partir sans demander son reste.

- Il serait temps que je cesse de prendre ces potions de jeunesse, soupira t-elle en ouvrant la porte de leur cabine. Bien qu'être courtisée par des hommes bien plus jeunes que moi soit valorisant, je ne me verrai jamais m'enticher d'un homme qui pourrait avoir l'âge d'être mon fils.

Celle-ci était en elle-même était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple et sans la moindre fioriture montrant un quelconque signe de richesse. Tout était en bois, mais on ne risquait de toute façon pas de trouver autre chose sur un bateau. L'endroit était plutôt sombre à cause de la boiserie foncé utilisée pour la charpente de la goélette, et le temps gris au-delà des nombreuses fenêtres sur le mur en face de la porte d'entrée n'arrangeait en rien la luminosité de la pièce. La cabine était composée d'un lit à baldaquin suffisamment large pour deux personnes, d'une armoire pour l'instant vide, d'une petite table ronde par-dessus un tapis de la même forme autour de laquelle étaient disposées quelques chaises et d'un bureau juste sous les fenêtres dont la vision donna à Harry l'impression d'être convié à l'utiliser le plus tôt possible.

- Cela vous plait-il, Gabriel ? lui demanda sa mère en parcourant des yeux l'endroit et en s'attardant sur les quelques toiles accrochées aux murs.

La voix de Marie-Louise le sortit de sa contemplation tandis qu'il chercha rapidement une réponse courte et en français pour répondre à sa question. Bien qu'il n'en ait pas complètement compris le sens, il se devait de donner le change et d'entamer une discussion avec elle comme si c'était tout à fait normal pour lui.

- Oui, c'est très beau, répondit-il en accentuant sa réponse par un hochement de tête affirmatif.

A peine deux secondes plus tard, les premiers membres d'équipage arrivèrent dans leur chambre et y déposèrent la plupart de leurs malles à proximité de l'armoire. Soupirant de soulagement, Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait par chance échappé aux regards interrogatifs des marins qui auraient pu entendre parfaitement son petit accent anglais très prononcé.

- Assurdiato, lança sa mère en pointant la porte avec sa baguette magique une fois que les marins eurent tous prit la poudre d'escampette. Nous allons pouvoir discuter plus tranquillement et sans nous soucier des…

Trois coups furent soudainement portés à sa porte, et après qu'elle eut intimée l'ordre à la personne souhaitant entrer de le faire rapidement, la tante d'Harry et sa fille s'invitèrent rapidement dans leur cabine en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière elles.

- Je savais que vous ne pourriez pas résister à l'occasion de venir nous rendre une petite visite, soupira t-elle en lançant à nouveau le sortilège de mutisme en plus d'un « Collaporta ».

- Votre cabine est légèrement plus grande que la notre, déclara Pauline en regardant les moindres recoins de la pièce. Oh, votre vue sur la Manche est vraiment parfaite ! Nous pouvons presque voir le cap Gris-Nez d'ici !

Son observation néanmoins coupa court lorsque Marie-Louise en vint à expliquer à Harry la démarche qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire auprès des autorités moldues de son pays concernant sa situation et la sienne.

- Lorsque je serai certaine que notre vie ne sera pas en danger, nous irons à Paris auprès des autorités françaises afin de clarifier notre situation et m'acquitter de tous les maux dont on m'accuse. Je n'aurais jamais songé à faire une chose pareille, mais si cela me permet de m'assurer de ma survie et de la vôtre et de pouvoir enfin vivre une vie convenable où nous n'aurons pas à nous cacher sans craindre d'être à nouveau pourchassés par la justice, je suis prête à leur donner les informations qu'ils souhaitent lors de mon procès, quitte à dévoiler quelques secrets concernant ma regrettée amie. De cette façon notre nom sera blanchi et nous pourrons nous déplacer librement dans le pays. En attendant, nous resterons cloitrés dans mon château le temps que les choses se

calment et que je vous considère comme digne de pouvoir m'accompagner sans risque.

Harry approuva ses paroles bien qu'il n'en comprit que la moitié. Ce sujet était particulièrement compliqué à comprendre pour lui du haut de ses huit ans, d'autant plus qu'il concernait davantage la situation de sa mère auprès de la justice de son pays que la sienne, bien qu'en acceptant de devenir son fils, il avait également accepté tous les soucis s'y ajoutant et le mêlant par la même occasion.

Le trajet dans la goélette dont il apprit plus tard qu'elle se nommait « l'insubmersible » fut calme et lui fit oublier tous ses problèmes, même si comme il le découvrit rapidement, il n'avait de toute évidence pas le pied marin. Le temps était pourtant au beau fixe et pas une seule tempête ne vint troubler leur voyage, même si le vent marin apportant avec lui une odeur pestilentielle de poisson donnait la nausée à toute personne n'étant pas habituée. Harry lui-même ne supporta pas longtemps cette puanteur, et ajouté à cela les va-et-vient du bateau secoué par la houle, il tomba rapidement malade et passa son temps à rendre ses repas la tête penchée par-dessus la rambarde de la goélette. Jamais il n'avait été malade comme ça, et même les remèdes contre le mal de mer de Marie-Louise ne l'aidèrent pas vraiment. Le seul endroit où il se sentait beaucoup mieux et loin des émanations de la mer fut dans sa cabine, bien que les mouvements du bateau sur lequel venait s'écraser les vagues l'empêchèrent de se reposer tranquillement. Par chance, il ne leur fallut que deux jours pour relier Douvres à Brest et tous les quatre accueillirent les contours de la ville avec soulagement.

- Prêt à faire vos premiers pas dans notre beau pays, Gabriel ? lui demanda en souriant sa tante.

- Du moment que je quitte rapidement ce bateau, l'endroit ou je poserai mes pieds m'importe peu, répondit-il en essayant tant bien que mal de retenir ses haut-le-cœur.

Les trois autres gloussèrent légèrement avant que Marie-Louise ne décrète qu'il était temps d'aller ranger les rares affaires qu'ils avaient ressorties des malles. Tout en pliant soigneusement ses chemises, Harry songea que dès qu'il toucherait le sol de cette ville, sa nouvelle vie allait véritablement commencer. Loin de sa terre natale, ses repères étaient totalement bouleversés. Un nouveau pays, une nouvelle langue, des nouvelles personnes qui lui semblaient tellement différentes… Une certaine appréhension le gagna tandis qu'il s'imaginait ne pas parvenir à s'acclimater à ce nouvel environnement.

- N'ayez crainte Harry, je serai là pour vous épauler et vous aider à vous habituer à tous ces changements dans votre vie, déclara sa mère d'un ton apaisant en posant une main ferme sur son épaule.

- V-vous… Comment savez-vous ? s'étonna t-il en se tournant vers elle.

- Je suis pleine de surprise, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle avec tendresse. Je vous apprendrai plus tard la légilimancie et l'occlumancie pour que vous puissiez également lire dans l'esprit des gens. Cette capacité vous sera très utile pour déterminer les sentiments et les pensées des personnes que vous rencontrerez, et cela vous évitera peut-être de vous lier à des individus ne souhaitant que votre perte.

- J'ai hâte de maitriser cette branche de la magie dans ce cas, déclara t-il en souriant.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, L'insubmersible amarra finalement le long du quai du port, et presque immédiatement tous les passagers en descendirent, la plupart heureux de faire disparaitre au plus vite leur mal de mer. Harry se joignit à eux tandis qu'il tirait derrière lui sa malle rendue légère par sa mère en souhaitant ne plus avoir à remontrer sur un navire avant très longtemps. Plusieurs carrosses les attendaient sur le quai du port, mais l'un d'entre eux attira particulièrement son attention. Garnis de décorations sculptées dans le bois et de symboles en lettres d'or, il était sans aucun doute le plus beau qu'il ait jamais vu, et même les chevaux le tirant dégageaient une aura de richesse grâce aux équipements fixés sur eux bien plus fringuant que les autres. Harry remarqua que sur la portière permettant de grimper à l'intérieur, un blason familial avait été placé sur elle et représentait de toute évidence les armoiries d'une noble personne, impression accentuée par la couronne surmontant les deux boucliers gravés dans le bois.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que cette voiture était surement la leur, et voir sa mère s'approcher d'elle confirma son intuition. Un homme de grande taille et à l'apparence soignée était nonchalamment appuyé sur l'un des flancs du carrosse et sifflotait distraitement en regardant la foule s'amasser sur le quai. Un faucon de taille moyenne se trouvait également sur le toit et chantait également en poussant des piaillements très aigus au grand amusement des quelques enfants présents. Leur chanson s'arrêta cependant lorsque l'homme aperçu Marie-Louise, et presque immédiatement il reprit une position droite et formelle.

- Madame ! s'exclama l'homme en les voyant s'approcher. Quelle joie de vous revoir !

- Antoine, le salua t-elle tandis qu'il se mettait à lui embrasser respectueusement la main en s'inclinant. Votre trajet s'est bien déroulé ?

- On ne peut mieux madame ! Nous avons reçu votre message il y a près d'une semaine et je me suis mis aussitôt en route ! Ma femme a manqué de s'évanouir de peur en voyant Archimède fondre dans les cuisines du château pour nous apporter votre message !

Le faucon installé sur le toit du carrosse se mit à pousser des petits cris aigus à intervalles réguliers comme pour ricaner, sous le regard amusé de sa maitresse qui tendit aussitôt le bras pour qu'il vienne se poser sur celui-ci. Le dénommé Antoine lui salua tour à tour Louise-Elisabeth et Pauline de la même manière qu'avec Marie-Louise, avant de se rendre compte de la présence d'Harry qu'il regarda avec étonnement.

- Bonjour jeune homme, tu n'es pas avec tes parents ? lui demanda t-il.

- Il l'est, lui affirma Marie-Louise en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry. Antoine, j'aimerais vous présenter mon fils, Gabriel de Savoie. Gabriel, voici Antoine Letimonier, mon cocher et également mon dresseur de chevaux.

- Enchanté monsieur, répondit-il maladroitement en pestant sur son français approximatif.

Malgré tout, le cocher ne répondit pas à son salut, trop choqué de la découverte du fils caché de sa maitresse. Pour une surprise, c'en était une ! Personne n'était au courant de l'existence de ce garçon, et Maire-Louise n'avait jamais indiqué avoir un fils, même à ses serviteurs les plus proches. Quelque chose clochait…

- V-votre fils ? répéta t-il sans quitter des yeux le petit garçon devant lui. Mais…

- Il ne l'est pas vraiment, avoua t-elle rapidement pour dissiper le malentendu. A vrai dire, Gabriel est mon fils adoptif, mais considérez-le comme ma chair et mon sang et traitez de la même façon que pour moi.

- ça pour une surprise… Les autres vont être absolument ravis pour vous madame ! Depuis le temps que les villageois rêvent de voir un petit seigneur entre les murs du château ! Mais pour quelle raison avez-vous décidé d'adopter un enfant ?

- C'est une longue histoire, soupira t-elle avant de se diriger vers la voiture. Je vous expliquerai la raison pour laquelle j'ai adopté cet enfant lorsque nous serons tous de retour au château. Venez Gabriel, nous avons encore une longue route à faire.

Harry hocha sa tête et se prépara à la suivre, mais soudainement l'homme lui faisant face s'inclina tellement bas que sa tête arrivait à sa hauteur, avant de lui embrasser à son tour la main. Dire qu'il était troublé serait un euphémisme : jamais encore quelqu'un ne l'avait traité de cette façon. Même les anglais ne s'abaissaient pas à saluer Matthew de cette façon, même si selon lui, son petit frère ne demanderait qu'à être respecté de cette manière.

- Monseigneur, je suis plus qu'honoré de vous rencontrer, déclara Antoine en lui souriant. Permettez-moi de vous conduire jusqu'à votre voiture.

Le poussant gentiment avec sa main vers la voiture, le cocher ne cessait d'observer Harry qui de son côté préférait regarder ses pieds plutôt qu'affronter le regard curieux de son guide. Antoine lui proposa sa main pour l'aider à monter à l'intérieur du carrosse, avant de faire monter sur le toit les nombreuses malles de sa maitresse et de son amie en utilisant discrètement sa baguette magique pour les alléger encore davantage. Les rares personnes encore présentes à proximité furent étonnées de le voir soulever aussi facilement des valises sans la moindre aide des marins lui amenant les derniers bagages, et en remarquant les regards que lui lançaient les moldus près de lui, Antoine ne laissa rien paraitre et les salua tranquillement comme si tout ceci était normal. Malgré tout, mieux valait ne pas trainer longtemps ici, et en moins de dix minutes, il fit trotter les chevaux en direction de la sortie de la ville sans regarder derrière lui.

Harry lui découvrait pour la première fois le pays dans lequel il vivrait pour les prochaines années, et à première vue, rien ne semblait différent de ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à présent. La campagne française n'avait en vérité aucune différence notable comparée à celle de son pays natal si ce n'est que le climat était légèrement plus doux et chaud. L'automne avait déjà aussi fait son chemin dans le pays, mais en définitive, les français qu'ils croisèrent sur les routes n'étaient pas différents de leurs homologues britanniques comme Harry se l'était imaginé un court instant peu avant leur départ de Douvres. Tous pestaient contre le mauvais temps et les feuilles mortes les giflant lorsqu'elles tombaient des arbres à cause d'une violente bourrasque.

Harry par ailleurs put facilement se rendre compte de ces similitudes en partageant la banquette d'Antoine qui se révéla être très sympathique avec lui. Le cocher s'était rapidement rendu compte qu'il ne parlait presque pas un mot de français et tout comme Marie-Louise et la famille de Tourzel, il profita du voyage pour lui apprendre quelques mots et lui montrer des endroits à visiter sur leur trajet lorsqu'il en aurait le temps, quand il ne donnait tout simplement pas les rênes des chevaux pour les guider. En même temps, il parla longuement avec sa maitresse des derniers évènements en cours en France, notamment certaines révoltes dans des régions assez proches de la région des côtes d'Armor dans laquelle ils se dirigeaient.

- Vous avez bien fait madame de ne pas vous arrêter près de Calais, les routes ne sont pas sûres dans ce comté depuis quelques temps. La révolte gronde chez les paysans.

- et la guerre vendéenne ? Est-elle terminée ? s'enquit la princesse de Lamballe depuis la fenêtre de sa voiture.

- Oh oui, depuis près d'un an maintenant. Dieu que ce conflit a été sanglant, on parle de plus de 100 000 morts depuis 1793. J'espère qu'ils n'auront plus dans l'idée de contester les décisions du pouvoir actuel, la région a déjà suffisamment souffert comme ça. Il y a d'ailleurs quelques nouvelles familles de sorciers qui sont arrivés à Lamballe à cause de ça. Vous pourrez peut-être leur trouver du travail pour les occuper.

- Nous verrons cela lorsque nous serons arrivés. J'aurais peut-être besoin de quelques dames de compagnie supplémentaires pour s'occuper de Gabriel.

Leur voyage dura encore moins de temps qu'Harry ne l'aurait cru et sans le moindre problème des autorités moldues. En moins d'une journée, ils étaient enfin arrivés dans ce qui allait être leur lieu d'habitation pour quelques temps, et pour Harry, le spectacle s'offrant à ses yeux lui coupa le souffle. Le château était absolument magnifique, bien qu'il ne puisse en voir que la façade principale pour l'instant. Un immense donjon aussi majestueux qu'imposant orné d'une couronne de mâchicoulis, de pilastres et de chapiteaux finement travaillés dans un pur style renaissance dominait de toute sa hauteur les alentours, et les deux ailes tout aussi hautes et grandes de chaque côté se terminait chacune par une tour au toit arrondi et sculpté dans le même style. La façade était faite de marbre blanc, et la toiture en tuiles noirâtres donnant un contraste saisissant entre les différents étages du bâtiment. Une cour tout aussi somptueuse, avec plusieurs parterres géométriquement séparés par des allées et délimités par des murs de buissons et des topiaires taillés, faisait face au corps du château, tandis qu'une allée plus large que les autres coupait en deux le parc et se terminait jusqu'au donjon dans lequel avait été creusé une petite galerie permettant de passer de l'autre côté en carrosse. Une dizaine d'hommes et de femmes s'attelaient dans les parterres à tailler et à cueillir les dernières fleurs plantées dans un ordre parfait de part et d'autres des carrés d'herbe.

- Par Merlin, vous vivez vraiment ici ? demanda Harry en écarquillant les yeux face à ce spectacle.

- Je possède quelques domaines ailleurs en France, mais celui-ci reste mon préféré et celui où j'aime me recueillir et me reposer sans me soucier des tracas de la vie, lui répondit sa mère amusée par son regard émerveillé.

Le carrosse roulait à présent sur l'allée principale et se dirigeait vers le cœur du château, alors que les serviteurs, se rendant compte de la présence de leur maitresse, accouraient près de leur voiture pour acclamer son retour ou simplement la saluer comme des vieux amis. Gêné par ce soudain intérêt pour eux, Harry se détourna de la fenêtre et se colla au dossier de son siège comme si il espérait pouvoir se fondre dans le velours de sa banquette. Sa mère elle saluait gracieusement de la main les villageois l'appelant et se réjouissant à voix haute de son retour.

- Est-ce que vous les payez ? la questionna son fils en essayant toujours de se cacher des regards curieux.

- évidemment. Et contrairement aux elfes de maison, cela ne les dérange pas. Voilà bien une chose sur laquelle ces créatures n'évolueront jamais : Toute peine mérite salaire, et recevoir en échange d'un service de l'argent ou de la nourriture n'est pas un mal en soit. Exploiter les elfes sans leur donner en retour le juste salaire de leur travail ne me plait absolument pas, voilà pourquoi j'ai choisi de prendre à la place des personnes humaines pour cette tâche.

Leur voiture passait désormais sous le donjon après avoir emprunté un petit pont séparant le parc du château, et le bruit des sabots des chevaux et des roues se répercutait en écho sur le mur de l'arche. En quelques secondes, ils arrivèrent de l'autre côté, et Harry put aisément remarquer que le château avait en vérité une forme en « L » ainsi qu'un muret comblant le vide entre les deux extrémités du bâtiment. La cour d'honneur était de forme carré et seulement composée d'un bassin en son centre suffisamment large pour occuper un espace important. Bien qu'il ne puisse pas le voir totalement, Harry vit également qu'au-delà du muret se trouvait un second jardin tout aussi immense que le premier, et une forêt entourait l'ensemble du domaine sur plusieurs hectares. Le carrosse commença à se diriger vers une grande porte vitrée située sur leur droite devant laquelle plusieurs dames portant des tabliers et d'étranges chapeaux blancs les attendaient patiemment sur le perron.

- Combien avez-vous de serviteurs ? s'enquit t-il en se remémorant rapidement toutes personnes qu'il avait vu de près ou de loin sur le domaine.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, répondit Marie-Louise. Une centaine je pense en comptant les personnes s'occupant de la ferme voisine, l'embellissement de mes terres et du bois les délimitant.

Une centaine !? Même les Potter n'avaient pas autant d'elfes de maison, et de loin. En y repensant, il n'était pas certain que Poudlard possédait également un si grand nombre de serviteurs.

- On dirait que tu as vu le diable en personne Gabriel, se moqua Pauline en voyant son air ahuri.

Il y avait de quoi tout de même. Sa mère adoptive avait décidemment le chic pour l'étonner, et son château, ses vêtements couteux et le nombre de ses serviteurs lui assurèrent intérieurement qu'elle devait être extrêmement riche. Voilà bien un point sur lequel il devrait la questionner. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas s'acheter tout ceci avec seulement de l'argent de sorcier, il devait y avoir autre chose… Pour la dernière de leur voyage, le carrosse s'arrêta définitivement et quelques secondes plus tard, Antoine leur ouvrit la portière et leur présenta sa main pour les aider l'un après l'autre à descendre. Harry fut le dernier à descendre, intimidé par tous ces gens qu'il ne connaissait pas et avec qui il devrait à présent cohabiter et vivre. L'intérieur du carrosse lui parut soudainement très agréable et l'envie d'y rester pour éviter les visages curieux des serviteurs de Marie-Louise le tiraillait. Mais le cocher dut comprendre son malaise car il lui fit un clin d'œil en souriant légèrement pour lui montrer qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre.

- Que faisiez-vous, Gabriel ? lui demanda sa mère en le voyant enfin descendre. Vous aviez oublié quelque chose ?

- Pardon mère, s'excusa t-il en faisant pour la première fois face aux nombreuses servantes agglutinées devant lui.

Voyant sur le visage d'Harry une légère pointe d'angoisse, Marie-Louise le prit par les épaules et se posta près de lui pour le soutenir dans cette nouvelle épreuve. Les femmes elles regardèrent avec un étonnement non dissimulé le petit garçon devant elles et surtout la façon qu'avaient leur maitresse d'être proche de lui.

- Mesdames, je vous présente mon fils : Gabriel de Savoie. Je l'ai légalement adopté dans son pays d'origine, mais il n'est pas exclu que je l'adopte également par le sang par la suite.

Par chance, Harry ne comprit pas le moindre mot de sa phrase, autrement imaginer qu'il partage un jour le même sang qu'elle et qu'il puisse ainsi avoir accès à ses voutes aurait pu le troubler voir l'effrayer.

- Traitez-le avec respect et gentillesse et considérez-le comme mon fils légitime, poursuivit-elle tandis que ses servantes acquiescèrent poliment. Gabriel, voici les femmes chargées de mon bien-être et par conséquent du vôtre. Vous comprendrez de quoi il en retourne très bientôt.

Puis en lui souriant avec tendresse, elle s'abaissa pour se mettre à son niveau et lui souffla au creux de l'oreille :

- Bienvenue chez vous, mon fils.

**Donc voilà, Harry arrive enfin chez lui. Vous verrez son entrainement rapidement, notamment ses capacités magiques en duel et la façon avec laquelle il parviendra à canaliser sa magie. J'ai également dans l'idée de faire apparaître Daphné dans ce chapitre (la pauvre, on l'a pas vu depuis longtemps :(...).****  
****J'expliquerai encore d'autres choses concernant Marie-Louise, la façon dont elle vit etc...****  
****Pareil pour Harry, si vous avez bien fait attention, il se pourrait bien que les années qui viennent soient étonnantes pour lui !****  
****Maintenant concernant deux petits points :****  
****- Pour la religion, à l'époque, beaucoup de gens croyaient encore en Dieu si ce n'est pas la quasi totalité de la population européenne. J'aborderai très peu ce thème, mais je n'exclus pas de montrer quelques passages dans une chapelle ou lors d'une fête catholique... Désolé si ça en gêne certains.****  
****- Le nouveau prénom d'Harry : J'ai finalement choisi ce prénom car j'ai une petite idée derrière la tête. N'y voyez là aucun caprice ou quoi que ce soit, mais ce sera un excellent moyen pour Harry de parler avec les gens qu'il aime sans dévoiler son identité (j'ai imaginé un petit stratagème bien sympa).****  
****Pour ceux qui veulent voir à quoi ressemble son château... il n'existe pas ! Du moins, je me suis inspiré en grande partie du château de Valencay que j'ai eu l'occasion de voir il n'y a pas longtemps et qui m'a complètement scotché par sa beauté.****  
****La semaine prochaine, ce sera mon autre histoire qui bénéficiera de mon temps pour avancer et avoir un nouveau chapitre ! Désolé pour le délai d'attente !******

**à bientôt !**


	8. VIII) Premier entrainement à Lamballe

**Salut ! Voilà comme promis le nouveau chapitre de cette fiction. étonnamment il ne m'a pas donné énormément de mal, bien que l'une des scènes à l'intérieur était plutôt compliqué à imaginer.****  
****Donc dans ce chapitre, vous pourrez avoir une légère esquisse de la vie que mènera Harry ainsi que son premier entrainement (c'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'a donné du mal).****  
****Désolé pour ceux qui l'attendaient avec impatience, mais Daphné n'apparaît finalement pas dans ce chapitre. Par contre, elle sera dans le prochain, ça c'est certain !**

**Gab : Désolé de t'avoir perturbé de la sorte, ce n'était pas mon intention x). Ses cours seront très longs et épuisants, ça c'est sûr. Au moins en ayant vécu chez les Potter et pour avoir eu accès à leur bibliothèque, il est quand même déjà un peu plus avancé que les enfants de son âge sur la magie ! Honnêtement j'ai hâte de lui faire enlever ses lunettes : j'ai vu à quoi elles ressemblaient à l'époque et je trouve ça absolument horrible ! Vivement qu'il n'en ait plus besoin ! Tu verras bien de quelle façon je règle ce problème ^^. Merci pour ton commentaire en tout cas ! **

**Je viens juste de finir ce chapitre malgré la facilité avec laquelle je l'ai écrit, alors les fautes seront surement présentes...****Bonne lecture !**

Le soleil commençait à peine à se lever, et ses rayons lumineux transperçaient faiblement les immenses baies vitrées de la pièce, mais contrairement à bien des gens, Harry n'en eut pas besoin pour se réveiller. En vérité, Harry devait être debout depuis près d'une heure maintenant à regarder curieusement les représentations peintes sur le plafond de sa nouvelle chambre. Voir des peintures de saints et de dieux sur toute la surface au dessus de sa tête était un spectacle tout à fait étonnant, surtout que contrairement au manoir Potter où les quelques portraits de ses ancêtres bougeaient et communiquaient entre eux, tous les tableaux et esquisses dans le château de Lamballe demeuraient parfaitement immobiles. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs pas que ça qui avait attiré son attention : Tout le bâtiment était un véritable régal pour les yeux, que ce soit de l'extérieur ou à l'intérieur. Le château en lui-même était composé de plus de cent salles en comptant les nombreuses caves à vins et les combles des toits servant d'entrepôts pour les vieux meubles quand les villageois n'en voulaient pas. Il n'était pas rare de trouver plusieurs pièces servant à la même chose, comme les salons portant chacun un nom de dieu romain différent, ou les chambres servant pour la plupart aux rares amis de Marie-Louise souhaitant rester dormir chez elle.

Partout où ses yeux s'étaient posés, il ne voyait que fastes et richesses. Mêmes les murs étaient ornés de décorations, de boiseries et de moulures recouvertes d'une fine pellicule d'or dans le « style Pompadour » comme lui précisa sa mère en le voyant s'extasier sur la décoration des pièces. Les meubles n'étaient pas en reste, et Harry était sûr d'avoir vu suffisamment de fauteuils, de chaises et de tables pour le restant de sa vie. Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de voir toutes les pièces du château, mais ce qu'il avait déjà pu voir valait bien la peine d'avoir accepté de devenir le fils de Marie-Louise. Cet endroit était si grand que le manoir des Potter aurait pu tenir aisément dans l'une des ailes du château, notamment dans la chapelle qu'il avait eu l'occasion de découvrir hier et qui l'avait plus qu'impressionné.

« Les offices religieux se font ici le dimanche en compagnie d'une grande partie de nos domestiques et de quelques habitants de Lamballe. Vous n'aurez cependant pas à y assister comme vous n'êtes pas croyant, mais peut-être qu'à l'avenir, cela changera » avait lancé sa mère en lui faisant une visite guidée de cette immense salle occupant à elle seule l'aile gauche du donjon.

Même sa chambre avait des dimensions dantesques, faisant deux fois celle de son frère, et les meubles la composant était aussi luxueux et respirant la richesse. Son lit en était un parfait exemple, et ses dimensions gigantesques faisait du lit qu'il possédait au manoir Potter un simple lit de camp. Matthew avait été le seul à bénéficier d'un lit à baldaquin offert par Sirius et James, quand lui s'était contenté d'un lit simple sans la moindre fioriture. Mais là, il avait à présent un lit à la polonaise avec un baldaquin plutôt élevé laissant tomber comme une cascade d'épais rideaux de chaque côté de son lit. Châlit, dais, aigrette… Son lit avait bien l'allure de celui d'un roi, et ce soudain luxe l'intriguait plus qu'il ne l'effrayait. Son frère serait prêt à tuer pour obtenir un lit pareil, et imaginer Matthew taper du poing en se roulant par terre lui arracha un sourire se transformant rapidement en ricanement. C'était une sensation très agréable de dormir dans un lit aussi confortable, dans des draps aussi chauds, et avoir plusieurs oreillers pour poser sa tête était une nouveauté qu'il appréciait déjà.

« Si c'est ce que ressent Matthew quand il se réveille, alors je dois avouer qu'il avait bien de la chance » avait-il déclaré peu après s'être réveillé.

Deux coups frappés contre la porte de sa chambre le sortirent de sa rêverie, et après qu'il intima l'ordre à la personne derrière d'entrer, la porte s'ouvrit sur deux femmes portant un uniforme similaire et un tablier aussi long que leur robe. Toutes les deux semblaient jeunes, pas plus de la trentaine pour l'une et la vingtaine pour l'autre, et Harry était certain de les avoir rencontrés hier lorsqu'il avait dû saluer poliment tous les domestiques présents dans le château.

- Déjà levé Monseigneur ? lui demanda l'une des deux servantes tandis que l'autre qui tenait un plateau surchargé de nourriture s'avançait vers lui sans quitter des yeux les denrées qu'elle apportait à Harry. Vous êtes bien matinal ! Madame est une vraie marmotte !

- Heu… oui, répondit-il timidement en la regardant d'un air interloqué.

La servante dut comprendre qu'il n'avait pas saisi le sens de ses paroles car elle n'ajouta rien mais lui lança un petit sourire amusé en s'avançant également vers lui alors que sa collègue apposait sur le lit le plateau de nourriture dont elle plaça chacune des anses de chaque côté de ses jambes. Harry la regardait faire, troublé : C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui servait le petit-déjeuner au lit. Mais il ne se questionna pas longtemps sur cette pratique car la vue des pâtisseries s'offrant à lui firent aussitôt oublier ce qu'il avait en tête. Petits pains et croissants se mêlaient aux tourtes et entremets de choix, alors qu'une petite jarre de jus d'orange et une autre de lait bataillaient pour se faire une place auprès des assortiments de charcuteries et de fromages. Un bol de chocolat chaud encore fumant se trouvait au centre de tout ce capharnaüm, n'attendant plus qu'Harry pour être consommé. Bien d'autres denrées étaient également présentes, bien qu'Harry ne les connaissent pas toutes.

De toute évidence, les serviteurs de sa mère espéraient de cette façon savoir ce qu'il préférait pour le matin en lui montrant tout ce qu'ils étaient capables de faire pour le satisfaire. Harry aurait presque pleuré devant tant de si bonnes choses, même si manger du fromage à une heure aussi matinale lui semblait étrange.

- Comme nous ne savons pas ce que vous aimez, nous avons pensé qu'il serait plus judicieux que vous choisissiez par vous-mêmes, lui dit d'ailleurs la même servante en s'agenouillant à côté du lit pour se mettre à son niveau. Si vous aimez, faites ceci.

La servante se mit à se caresser le ventre et pointait du doigt certains gâteaux en faisant mine d'apprécier. L'instant d'après elle afficha une mine dégoutée en montrant encore une fois les denrées présentes sur le plateau. D'abord perplexe, Harry comprit finalement où elle voulait en venir et hocha de la tête joyeusement avant de grignoter chacun des gâteaux s'offrant à lui.

- Comment vous appelez-vous, jeune homme ? lui demanda t-elle tandis qu'il repoussait les tranches de fromage loin de lui.

- Gabriel de… de Savoie, répondit-il en levant les yeux vers elle, étonné par sa question.

La femme gloussa de bon cœur, rapidement rejointe par l'autre servante qui était également restée avec eux.

- Non, je voulais dire votre véritable nom. Vous avez bien un autre nom, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh… Je m'appelle Harry Potter.

- Hé bien, ravi de vous rencontrer Harry, ou devrais-je dire maintenant Gabriel. Moi je m'appelle Françoise, dit-elle en se montrant du doigt. Et elle, c'est Martine, ajouta t-elle en montrant sa collègue qui inclina sa tête lorsqu'elle croisa le regard d'Harry. Nous avons été choisies pour être vos dames de chambre, Monseigneur.

- Dames de chambre ? répéta t-il en fronçant ses sourcils.

- Nous allons nous occuper de vous, lui annonça Françoise en utilisant comme il s'en rendit compte le langage des mains pour les désigner tour à tour. Nous vous servirons le petit-déjeuner, nous vous aiderons à vous laver, à vous habiller…

La liste était longue comme il le découvrit au fur et à mesure, mais par chance, les gestes qu'effectuait Françoise lui permirent de comprendre de quoi il était question. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé être dorloté de cette manière, lui qui toute sa vie avait appris à se débrouiller en grande partie par lui-même. Même sa mère ne lui lavait plus le corps depuis longtemps, alors découvrir qu'il avait à présent deux femmes pour le faire fut un changement auquel il n'était pas préparé.

- Désirez-vous manger autre chose, Monseigneur ? lui demanda la dénommée Martine en le sortant de sa rêverie.

- Non… merci, dit-il en écartant légèrement le plateau de son corps.

Les cinq minutes suivantes furent l'occasion pour Harry de savoir qu'en vérité, le petit-déjeuner était un repas que bien peu de gens suivaient en France, contrairement à la Grande Bretagne où il était bien plus apprécié de la part de sa population. Son repas serait copieux et composé des choses qu'il avait aimé, mais sera servi très tôt car le déjeuner arrivait rapidement, aux alentours des dix ou onze heures du matin, du moins c'est ce qu'il comprit. Françoise lui expliqua également que le matin, les français avaient l'habitude de paresser dans leur lit et de ne se préparer qu'en milieu de matinée pour diner en famille, chez les nobles en tout cas : Selon une vieille idée circulant parmi eux, il n'y avait que les paysans qui se levaient aux premières lueurs du soleil car c'était justement la période où ils commençaient à travailler. Les coutumes de ce pays étaient décidemment bien différentes de celles de son pays d'origine, et savoir que le dernier repas de la journée était servi à dix-sept heures le conforta dans son opinion que les français étaient des gens bizarres.

- Il est temps de passer à votre toilette, Monseigneur.

Enlevant le plateau reposant sur ses jambes, Martine sortit rapidement de la pièce avec les restes de repas, tandis que sa collègue tirait déjà les couvertures du lit d'Harry pour l'aider à se lever. Lui enfilant une robe de chambre en soie, elle le dirigea vers une porte à droite de son lit derrière laquelle se trouvait la salle de bain.

La pièce était contrairement au reste de la demeure plutôt petite et ne comportait qu'une grande armoire peinte en blanc, un lavabo sur lequel étaient disposés quelques pots lui étant inconnu, un bidet en porcelaine pour ses petites commissions et une baignoire en forme de cuve au centre de la salle. La dite baignoire était pour l'instant vide, mais il n'eut pas longtemps à chercher du regard l'eau devant lui servir à se laver car Martine revint quelques secondes plus tard avec plusieurs seaux qu'elle tenait à bout de bras.

- Madame devrait prochainement faire installer dans cette pièce de la plomberie pour vous permettre de vous laver sans avoir à devoir continuellement aller s'approvisionner depuis les autres salles de bain.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes pour que la baignoire contienne un niveau d'eau suffisant pour pouvoir se laver tranquillement. Gêné au départ de montrer sa nudité à deux étrangères, ses appréhensions se volatilisèrent néanmoins lorsque son corps pénétra dans l'eau chaude et extrêmement relaxante. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru, être lavé par quelqu'un d'autre n'était pas si terrible que ça, bien que certaines parties de son anatomie lui étaient réservées pour cette tâche. Harry commençait même à prendre gout à cette vie, mais se gardait néanmoins de le dire à voix haute ou même de songer à s'y complaire en pensant profiter de cette situation pour devenir un tyran déléguant la moindre de ses tâches à des serviteurs pour qui il n'aurait aucune considération.

Matthew en aurait été capable lui, et rien que l'idée qu'il puisse devenir comme lui et se transformer par la même occasion en un petit garçon capricieux et méprisable le débectait. Martine et Françoise étaient par ailleurs d'une agréable compagnie, lui lavant délicatement chaque partie de sa peau avec une douceur peu commune, comme si Harry était pour elles une petite poupée de porcelaine fragile.

Leur jeune prince en profita pour faire plus ample connaissance avec elles, et par la même occasion découvrir encore un peu plus la vie que menaient les habitants de Lamballe et les serviteurs du château. Les servantes lui répondaient en français, ce qui causa bien des problèmes de compréhension, mais Harry jura intérieurement de venir à bout de cette barrière linguistique et d'avoir plus tard avec n'importe quel français une conversation convenable. Néanmoins, ce petit moment d'euphorie et de joie tourna court lorsque Françoise s'attaqua à son dos et manqua une exclamation horrifiée en voyant un spectacle peu réjouissant.

- C-comment vous êtes-vous fait ces marques, Monseigneur ? lui demanda t-elle en faisant glisser son doigt sur les lignes parfaitement perpendiculaires qui striaient sa peau.

Harry déglutit en sentant venir une poussée d'angoisse. Voilà qu'il avait complètement oublié les souvenirs laissés par son père pour toutes les fois où il avait fait une bêtise. Si Marie-Louise le voyait, il était certain qu'elle irait immédiatement rendre des comptes auprès de lui.

- C'est mon… mon père qui fait ça, dit-il nerveusement alors qu'il essayait de cacher son dos en plongeant davantage son corps dans l'eau.

- On dirait des coups de ceinture, remarqua Martine en fronçant ses sourcils. Bonté divine, qui est le salaud osant faire ça à un enfant ?

- Martine, ton langage ! s'insurgea Françoise en la fusillant du regard. Il y a un enfant dans cette pièce ! D'un autre côté, Si je mettais la main sur cet homme, je suis certaine que mon rouleau à pâtisserie serait bien heureux de lui fracasser le crâne !

Harry suivit leur débat en silence en se demandant bien de quoi elles pouvaient bien parler. Vu l'animation de leur discours, le sujet devait sans doute être son père et le traitement qu'il lui faisait subir, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensa.

- Pourquoi vous frappait-il de la sorte Monseigneur ? s'enquit Françoise en le dévisageant.

- Je suis Heu… pas gentil, marmonna Harry d'un air penaud.

- Vous ? Un mauvais garçon ? Par tous les saints, j'ai bien du mal à vous croire ! Madame ne vous aurait jamais pris avec elle si vous n'étiez pas une bonne personne !

La toilette d'Harry reprit de plus belle, bien qu'involontairement, les deux servantes avaient tendance à frotter plus fort qu'il ne fallait les traces de coup qu'avait Harry sur son corps come si elles espéraient les faire disparaitre. Finalement le bain se termina, et tandis que Martine aidait Harry à se sécher, sa collègue sortit quelques instants de la pièce avant de revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec un paquet dans les bras qu'elle déposa sur une chaise près d'eux.

- Il est temps de vous habiller Monseigneur, déclara t-elle en commençant à déballer ce qu'Harry prenait pour des chiffons. Votre mère nous a donné vos anciens vêtements en nous faisant jurer de les brûler au plus vite ; Ils étaient selon elle indignes d'être porté par une personne de votre rang.

Enveloppé uniquement d'une chaude serviette, Harry put ainsi voir de lui-même ses nouveaux vêtements, et le moins qu'il pouvait dire là dessus, c'était qu'ils changeaient radicalement de ce qu'il portait jusqu'à maintenant. Il était pourtant coutumier des chemises, mais n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion d'ajouter à elles un gilet et une veste suffisamment longue pour ressembler à une redingote. La chemise que lui présentait sa dame de chambre était de couleur blanche et offrait en prime un jabot de la même couleur au niveau du col. Le gilet lui se boutonnait au niveau du ventre et était de la même couleur bleutée que la veste qui possédait également des ornements cousus de fil d'or sur chaque bordure. En outre, il avait en prime un pantalon très moulant d'un bleu nuit arrivant jusqu'aux genoux et une paire de collants blanc terminant d'habiller ses jambes. Pour terminer, une jolie paire de mocassins vernis avec une boucle d'argent finissaient de compléter la tenue. Harry la trouva superbe, jusqu'à ce qu'il vit un objet qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé voir parmi ses vêtements…

- J'espère que vous êtes un habitué des corsets pour homme Monseigneur, lui lança t-elle d'un ton légèrement moqueur en voyant la mine pâle du prince. Je ne sais pas qui a eu cette idée saugrenue, mais vous n'aurez qu'à demander à votre mère en allant la voir tout à l'heure.

Après plus de dix minutes à être habillé, coiffé et chaussé, Harry était finalement prêt. Sa nouvelle apparence l'émerveilla lorsqu'il se regarda dans un miroir pour se regarder sous toutes les coutures, bien que le corset lui enserrant la taille était vraiment inconfortable.

- Vous êtes magnifique Monseigneur ! s'exclama Françoise en époussetant de temps à autre sa veste pour enlever un pli. Comment dites-vous déjà dans votre langue… Gorgeous ?

- Wonderful aussi, lança sa collègue distraitement en faisant de même. Si j'avais quinze ans de moins et que je n'étais pas mariée, je tomberais certainement sous votre charme !

Harry les remercia pour leurs louanges avant de se faire conduire à travers le château par ses deux dames de chambre. Sur son passage, il put voir quelques serviteurs le dévisageant sans une once de mauvaise intention à son encontre mais plus par… curiosité. Certains semblaient ne toujours pas croire qu'ils avaient à présent un petit seigneur à qui ils devront désormais obéissance et loyauté, et ne se gênèrent pas par conséquent pour le dévisager comme si ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il ne soit qu'un mirage qui disparaitrait rapidement si on le regardait de plus près. Mais Harry restait toujours visible pour leurs yeux, et cela les dissuada bien longtemps de le lorgner de la sorte.

Un véritable bal de courbettes et de salutations le suivit durant tout le trajet jusqu'à la pièce où se trouvait sa mère, et bien que flatté par toutes ces marques de respect, voir des adultes s'incliner devant lui comme si il était la réincarnation même de Merlin était dérangeant. Dans un coin de sa tête, la pensée qu'à présent tout le village avoisinant le domaine était au courant de son existence l'angoissait légèrement. Après avoir traversé plusieurs salons et d'autres salles dont l'utilité lui était encore inconnue, Harry finit par s'arrêter devant une autre porte dont il n'avait encore eu l'occasion de franchir depuis hier.

- Votre mère se trouve ici Monseigneur, nous devons vous laisser à présent : la bibliothèque est interdite pour les sans-baguettes.

Après une énième révérence, les deux femmes l'abandonnèrent sur le pas de la porte, sans doute à la recherche d'une nouvelle tâche à accomplir. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était désormais complètement vide, et seul le bruit d'une conversation au-delà de la gigantesque fenêtre éclairant la salle lui vint aux oreilles, accompagné de temps à autre par le tic-tac d'une lourde horloge dans un coin.

Là aussi, des représentations de scène de la bible étaient peintes sur le plafond, alors que le reste du mobilier donnait à la pièce l'apparence d'une salle de repos avec ses nombreux fauteuils d'apparat et les quelques divans installés autour d'une table sur laquelle se trouvait une coupelle de fruits. Ce salon contrastait vraiment avec l'idée que l'on se faisait d'une bibliothèque, comme si les plaisirs de la vie et la relaxation s'y apparentant n'avaient pas le droit de passer la porte menant à la pièce dans laquelle se trouvait Marie-Louise. Drôle d'idée de coller l'une à l'autre ces deux salles se disait-il en l'inspectant du regard. Malgré tout, il se souvint de la raison pour laquelle il était ici et tout en prenant une profonde inspiration, il se décida à toquer à plusieurs reprises sur le panneau de bois, en prenant soin de ne pas toucher les décorations dorées de la porte par peut de les abimer.

- Entrez, l'invita sa mère d'une voix lointaine.

Ne se faisant pas prier, Harry ouvrit finalement la porte, et s'arrêta net en voyant le spectacle s'offrant à ses yeux. La bibliothèque ressemblait beaucoup à celle des Potter de par les couleurs dorées reflétées par les nombreuses bougies flottant dans les airs et sur les dizaines de tables alignées dans la pièce et la disposition des étagères collées le plus souvent contre les murs. Mais la comparaison s'arrêtait là. Harry n'avait encore jamais vu d'étagères aussi grandes et montant jusqu'au plafond qui lui-même se trouvait déjà à plusieurs mètres au dessus de lui, ni même des escabeaux mobiles de la même taille. Il était difficile de savoir de quelle couleur était la boiserie derrière ces colonnes de livres, bien que les quelques colonnes doriques présentes dans la salle lui en donnèrent une légère idée.

Comme partout ailleurs dans le château, le plafond représentait une nouvelle fois des scènes de la mythologie grecque ou romaine, bien que celles de cette pièce aient l'air bien plus travaillé que dans le reste du bâtiment. Emerveillé encore une fois par le talent dont avait fait preuve l'artiste pour peindre avec tant de finesse cette œuvre, Harry se reprit malgré tout et chercha du regard sa mère, qui, étonnamment n'était pas visible, du moins pas au début. Elle fit finalement son apparition en quittant ressortant d'un couloir qu'il n'avait jusque là pas remarqué, et en faisant plus attention, il constata qu'il y en avait plusieurs le long de la pièce avec également d'autres bibliothèques ne demandant qu'à être découvertes. Marie-Louise semblait avoir momentanément oublié sa présence et cherchait du regard des manuels parmi les nombreux qu'elle possédait.

- Bonjour mère, la salua t-il finalement en appréhendant soudainement sa réaction concernant sa nouvelle apparence.

Sa mère adoptive se tourna vers lui et haussa un sourcil en voyant justement ce qu'il portait, avant d'esquisser un fin sourire à son encontre, le rassurant quant à son avis sur ce sujet.

- Ah, vous voilà Gabriel, dit-elle en prenant un autre livre dans ses bras.

Pris d'une soudaine envie, et peut-être parce qu'il pensait que cela ferait plaisir à sa mère, Harry s'approcha d'elle et sans qu'elle ne lui demande, se serra contre elle dans une étreinte qu'il ne réservait d'ordinaire qu'à Lily. Marie-Louise, d'aborde surprise par ce soudain élan de tendresse, y répondit également en lui embrassant au passage la joue dans un bruit sonore se répercutant entre les nombreuses étagères.

- Avez-vous bien dormi mon cher ? lui demanda t-elle tandis qu'il s'asseyait à l'une des tables à proximité d'elle.

- Je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi, avoua t-il en lui souriant. Je ne savais pas que les dames devant s'occuper de moi le matin devaient aussi m'aider à me laver, ajouta t-il en se remémorant cette étrange scène. Est-ce que ce sera toujours comme ça ?

- Oh non ! dit-elle en gloussant légèrement. Du moins sauf si vous leur demandez, autrement elles vous laisseront au bout d'un certain temps vous laver vous-même. Vous êtes très élégant, remarqua t-elle en voyant la tenue qu'il portait. Ce sont de vieux vêtements ayant appartenu à l'un des fils de votre tante qui a eu la gentillesse de vous les donner en attendant que vous en ayez de nouveaux lorsque j'aurai demandé à l'une de mes amies tailleuses de venir au château. Les culottes de cette couleur ne sont plus vraiment à la mode de nos jours.

Harry acquiesça même si peu lui importait qu'il n'était pas habillé comme les enfants de son âge suivant les dernières tendances en matière de vêtement. Les habits qu'il portait lui plaisaient, et c'était le principal pour lui.

- Où sont tante Louise et Pauline ? demanda t-il en regardant les étagères comme si il s'attendait à les voir apparaitre de derrière.

- Votre tante termine de se préparer. Merlin, cette femme est parfois encore plus longue à s'habiller que moi, soupira t-elle en levant les yeux au plafond d'un air las. Pauline est partie visiter la ferme avec quelques domestiques. Elle s'est mise en tête de préparer elle-même un petit quelque chose pour vous.

- Oh c'est… c'est vraiment gentil à elle !

- N'oubliez pas de la remercier soit dit en passant, ajouta t-elle en prenant un autre livre. Oh j'allais oublier : Votre tante aimerait savoir si vous souhaitez avoir des cours de religion en plus de ceux qu'elle est déjà prête à vous donner ?

La question le prit au dépourvu. Harry y avait évidemment songé, mais se laissait encore quelques jours pour y réfléchir. Comme lui avait dit Marie-Louise, accepter de se convertir à une religion était une décision lourde de conséquences et surtout définitive. Jamais il n'avait pensé qu'une entité céleste pouvait habiter au-delà des nuages et veiller sur eux, mais apparemment, ses deux mères y croyaient, et voilà bien un point où toutes les deux se rejoignaient. Si cela pouvait leur permettre à tous les trois d'établir un lien fort entre eux, alors il était prêt à le faire.

- J'aimerais oui, accepta t-il après quelques minutes de réflexion.

- Vous m'en voyez ravie, répondit joyeusement sa mère. Vous pouvez bien évidemment suivre ses cours au départ simplement pour voir si ce sujet vous intéresse avant de réellement vous lancer sur ce chemin. Je voulais également savoir si vous appréciez de porter un corset ?

- Hé bien… en vérité, non.

Sa mère ricana de nouveau à sa réponse avant de le regarder d'un air compatissant.

- C'est une idée de votre tante visant à vous apprendre à vous tenir correctement en toute circonstance. Le corset vous empêchera de vous pencher en avant afin que vous preniez l'habitude de garder une silhouette droite où que vous soyez.

- C'est vraiment désagréable pour respirer, avoua t-il en triturant la chemise cachant son corset.

- Vous n'avez pas idée. De toute manière vous pourrez cesser d'en porter lorsqu'elle jugera votre maintien convenable, alors entrainez-vous. Estimez-vous heureux qu'elle n'ait pas eu l'idée de vous habiller en fille et de vous vêtir de la même façon que nous pour approfondir vos manières : Votre égo masculin en aurait pris un coup.

- Pourquoi aurait-elle eu cette idée ? lui demanda Harry en écarquillant les yeux d'horreur.

- Il est de coutume dans les familles les plus nobles d'Europe d'habiller les garçons de cette façon jusqu'à un certain âge. Les rois par exemple ont eu à passer par ce stade dans leur jeunesse. L'enfant apprend ainsi à marcher d'un pas souple, léger et gracieux et à ne pas salir ses vêtements. C'est une manière comme une autre d'éduquer un enfant à être soigneux et à prendre soin de lui et de ses habits.

Harry se contenta de déglutir fortement en s'imaginant l'espace d'un instant affublé d'une robe aussi large que celles que portaient sa mère et sa tante tandis que Marie-Louise elle était retournée à la contemplation de ses livres et semblait chercher précisément certains ouvrages car elle ne mettait généralement pas longtemps à les dénicher. Finalement, lorsque la pile de livres qu'elle tenait lui cacha presque la vue, elle revint vers lui et posa les manuels juste en face de son visage.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit il y a quelques jours, je vais vous apprendre tout ce que je sais en matière de magie et ce, quelque soit la branche enseignée dans les écoles de sorcellerie du monde entier. Ces livres traitent de différentes matières que vous serez contraint d'apprendre si vous voulez progresser comme les potions, les sortilèges, la métamorphose ou encore les sorts offensifs et défensifs. Pour l'instant ces manuels sont plutôt faciles à lire et possèdent des illustrations vous permettant d'apprendre les mouvements à accomplir pour lancer les sorts demandés, mais au fil du temps, j'intensifierai la difficulté en vous apprenant d'autres matières bien plus poussées comme l'étude des runes, l'arithmancie, les rituels de sang et même les duels !

- Alors je me battrai comme vous ? l'interrogea t-il non sans se montrer impatient à cette idée.

- Certainement, et peut-être même aussi bien que moi au terme de notre formation ! Maintenant au travail.

D'un geste de sa baguette magique, Marie-Louise fit baisser la luminosité des bougies flottant au dessus de leur tête et ferma les rideaux des rares fenêtres de la pièce.

- Maintenant Gabriel, pour notre première leçon, nous allons faire quelque chose d'assez particulier qui devrait vous étonner. Comme je vous l'ai dit lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés dans cet orphelinat, j'ai la capacité de sentir les auras magiques et la quantité de magie déployée par le noyau de chaque individu. Généralement, aucune n'attire autant mon attention car la plupart des sorciers possèdent la même puissance magique que n'importe quel autre individu, et la différence ne se joue parfois à pas grand-chose. Mais la vôtre était telle que je pouvais la ressentir à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de vous. Vous possédez tellement de magie qu'elle s'échappe d'elle-même de votre corps, ce qui vous fait la gaspiller inutilement.

Son regard se porta tout autour d'Harry, donnant l'impression à son fils qu'elle voyait en ce moment même sa magie se propager dans l'air sans que lui ne la remarque. Il n'était pas si loin de la vérité.

- Je vais vous apprendre à canaliser votre magie et à l'empêcher de s'échapper de vous afin de vous permettre de l'utiliser au maximum de sa capacité. Cela prendra du temps car en lisant ce livre, j'ai constaté que le principe était le même que pour l'occlumancie.

Sa mère lui montra un petit manuel particulièrement vieux et rapiécé sur certains bords écrit dans une langue qu'il n'arrivait pas à reconnaitre.

- Vous devrez former des barrières psychiques autour de votre noyau pour canaliser votre énergie, et par ailleurs contenir votre magie pour la faire retourner à l'intérieur de la source la créant. Cela prendra du temps, sans doute quelques semaines de travaux intensifs car l'occlumancie elle-même prend plusieurs mois pour être maitrisée. Vos barrières devront être suffisamment résistantes pour empêcher toute fuite de résidus magiques. Le principe restera le même cependant, et nous n'aurons pas à tâtonner dans le vide pour savoir comment parvenir à ce résultat. Maintenant fermez les yeux et videz votre esprit. Ne pensez plus à rien et ne vous préoccupez plus de tout ce qui vous entoure. Concentrez-vous simplement sur ma voix.

Harry obéit docilement et fit ce qu'elle lui demandait. Les yeux fermés et à présent dans le noir complet, il tenta tant bien que mal de faire abstraction de ses pensées, bien que l'idée qu'il devait avoir l'air particulièrement idiot restait présente dans sa tête. Comme il s'y attendait, il ne voyait strictement rien, pas même l'ombre d'une lueur lui permettant de trouver son noyau magique et régler rapidement son petit problème. Faisant de son mieux pour ne plus penser à rien, il fit abstraction de tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, comme la chaise confortable sur laquelle il était assis ou le col de sa veste qui se frottait sur la peau de son cou. Bientôt, la seule chose dont il était conscient fut les battements de son cœur qu'il entendait étonnamment aussi bien que s'il avait l'oreille collée contre sa poitrine. C'était comme se trouver au fond d'une galerie souterraine sans avoir le moindre repaire pour se guider.

- N'oubliez pas : faites le vide dans votre esprit. Un esprit vide et sans la moindre pensée positive ou négative vous permettra de vous concentrer sur les résidus magiques que vous pourrez percevoir.

Obéissant à son conseil, Harry se plongea encore davantage dans un état méditatif. Au bout d'un temps qui lui paru long, il commença à ressentir une étrange sensation aussi fraiche que de l'eau de source et lui laissant l'impression d'être en phase avec tout son être. Étrangement d'ailleurs, il parvenait à savoir de quelle direction provenait cette sensation malgré l'obscurité dans laquelle il se trouvait, et après un instant de réflexion, Harry se décida à suivre son instinct et à se laisser guider par celui-ci. D'abord sceptique quand à son idée, la suite lui prouva qu'il avait eu raison de prendre cette décision lorsqu'il vit d'étranges volutes de fumées blanchâtres partout autour de lui, et au fur et à mesure qu'il s'avançait à travers le vide, la fumée semblait gagner en intensité. C'était comme marcher à travers un brouillard en plein hiver sans avoir la moindre idée de où il allait. Seule la pulsation de son cœur qu'il ressentait de plus en plus intensément lui permit de s'orienter et de se diriger là où il espérait trouver son noyau magique.

- Que voyez-vous Gabriel ? entendit-il faiblement, un peu comme un écho de la voix de Marie-Louise.

- De la fumée, partout… Elle est tellement lumineuse que j'ai l'impression d'être en plein jour…

- Vous vous approchez, lui répondit-elle. Continuez dans la direction où vous sentez le brouillard s'épaissir.

Harry, ou du moins son esprit, obtempéra et parcourut la fumée comme un fantôme. L'impression de planer dans le vide était extraordinaire, bien meilleure que la sensation de voler sur un balai. Mais ne strictement rien voir d'autre que des vapeurs blanches l'entourant commençait à être angoissant, presque autant que l'obscurité complète qu'il avait pu voir au début de cette expérience. Puis soudainement, Harry remarqua une lueur encore plus intense que celle émise par son surplus de magie, comme un astre aussi lumineux que la lune dans une nuit noire parcheminée d'étoiles brillantes.

- Je vois une étrange lueur, déclara t-il faiblement. Elle a une drôle d'apparence, et on dirait que la fumée s'échappe d'elle.

- C'est surement votre noyau Gabriel. Vous avez fait de l'excellent travail ! Approchez-vous d'elle maintenant.

S'approchant plus lentement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, Harry mit selon lui un temps incroyablement long pour arriver juste en face de son noyau. Même d'ici, sa forme l'intriguait.

- Moi qui pensait qu'elle serait ronde comme une noix, marmonna t-il en la scrutant avec curiosité.

- Elle agit de la même manière qu'une coquille de noix, lui expliqua Marie-Louise. Pour faire simple, si l'on prenait un fruit comme une pêche, votre cœur serait son noyau tandis que votre magie serait la chair l'entourant. Votre noyau magique est directement lié à votre cœur, et si vous mourrez, alors votre magie meurt avec vous.

- Vous voulez dire que c'est à ça que ressemble un cœur ? dit-il avec horreur.

- Comment diable pensiez-vous que cela ressemblait ? Heureusement que vous ne voyez que le noyau magique l'entourant. Je n'ose imaginer votre réaction en le voyant la chair à vif. Bien maintenant passons à la première étape. Le plus difficile pour l'instant sera d'essayer de remettre vos résidus magiques à l'intérieur de votre noyau. Tout est une question de volonté Gabriel.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, et à vrai dire, il n'avait aucune idée de comment procéder. Mais tout était une question de volonté, et la volonté qui l'animait actuellement de dépasser ses capacités se fit omniprésente en lui. Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison qu'il remarqua que l'enveloppe entourant son cœur qui était apparemment son nouveau magique se mit à briller avec encore davantage d'intensité. Pris d'une soudaine envie, Harry voulut toucher cette coquille lumineuse qui l'intriguait tellement, et s'approcha donc d'elle dans la ferme intention d'éclaircir ses doutes. Bien qu'il ne puisse pas la voir ou même la sentir, sa main frôla l'enveloppe magique, et comme un effet boule de neige, les résidus magiques les entourant se mirent à bouger, mais dans un ordre parfaitement ordonné en direction de son noyau magique.

Les fumées blanchâtres rentrèrent d'elles-mêmes à l'intérieur de celui-ci,au grand soulagement d'Harry qui se demandait si il ne devait pas également intervenir pour ça. Bien qu'inconscient de son état actuel, il était néanmoins certain qu'il devait être épuisé dans la réalité, et la rythme des battements de son cœur pouvait en témoigner. Bientôt, l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait n'était plus composé que de lui et de cette source brillante englobant son cœur qui illuminait les alentours par sa clarté. A vue d'œil, rien d'autre n'était présent, mais du coin de l'œil, il remarqua que malgré ses efforts, sa magie essayait quand même de s'échapper de lui.

- Ma magie essaie de sortir, lança t-il en observant le phénomène se déroulant sous ses yeux, ou du moins devant son champ de vision.

- C'est tout à fait normal, vous n'avez pas mis en place des barrières psychiques empêchant la fuite de ces résidus magiques. Nous verrons cela lors d'une autre session. Vous pouvez revenir à vous, mon fils.

Revenant finalement dans le monde réel, Harry poussa un profond soupir en se rendant compte qu'il était très fatigué. Utiliser son esprit et récupérer son surplus de magie n'étaient pourtant qu'une tâche psychique, mais il avait l'impression soudaine d'avoir couru sur plusieurs kilomètres sans s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle. Si la première journée était déjà épuisante, il préférait ne pas penser à ce qui l'attendait par la suite.

- Alors ? Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Fatigué, marmonna t-il en remarquant que son front était humide de sueur. Je n'avais jamais imaginé que cela pourrait être aussi épuisant.

- Et vous êtes loin d'avoir pleinement réussi votre tâche, dit-elle en s'approchant de lui pour venir s'asseoir sur une chaise juste à côté de la sienne. Pour l'instant vous n'avez fait que faire rentrer votre magie dans votre noyau, mais rien ne l'empêche d'en ressortir. Il faudra par conséquent que vous appreniez à créer des barrières autour de lui pour la conserver. Permettez-moi de vérifier par moi-même, ajouta t-elle en sortant sa baguette magique.

D'abord anxieux en la voyant pointer sa baguette sur lui, il se ressaisit néanmoins rapidement en songeant qu'elle ne lui ferait aucun mal. Par moment sa capacité à croire que tout le monde pourrait lui faire du tort l'agaçait. Sa mère de son côté apposa le bout de sa baguette magique sur son front et marmonna une formule dans un langage très ancien, un mélange de latin et de dialecte étranger.

- C'est très intéressant ! Vous avez entièrement récupéré votre magie. Je ne pensais pas pour vous dire la vérité que vous parviendriez à un résultat pareil. Votre entrainement sera bien plus rapide que je ne l'aurais cru.

Ravi de ces louanges, Harry se laissa aller à un sourire victorieux, mais Marie-Louise qui avait à présent les yeux fermés ne le remarqua pas.

- C'est étrange…, dit-elle soudainement en fronçant ses sourcils. Votre magie s'est concentrée à l'intérieur même de votre noyau, mais il y en a une infime partie qui continue de s'échapper de manière parfaitement ordonnée, comme un mince fil reliant votre noyau à…

Elle s'interrompit soudainement et rouvrit les yeux en enlevant au passage sa main qu'elle avait gardée sur le sommet du crâne d'Harry. Celui-ci la regarda étrangement, se demandant bien ce qu'elle avait pu découvrir pour lui faire cesser aussi subitement son petit examen. Marie-Louise le regardait de son côté de la même façon, une multitude de pensées fourmillant dans sa tête pour déterminer ce qu'elle avait bien pu voir à l'intérieur de lui.

- Êtes-vous relié d'une quelconque manière à quelqu'un d'autre par un contrat magique ? lui demanda t-elle d'une voix interrogative.

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Voyez-vous, lorsqu'une personne est inscrite avec une autre à l'intérieur d'un contrat magique, leurs noyaux sont en quelque sorte reliés l'un à l'autre par la magie, et tant que ce contrat n'est pas annulé, ils le resteront aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. Certaines liaisons peuvent être définitives et impossible à briser. D'autres par exemple peuvent être créées à la suite d'une dette qu'une personne contractera après qu'elle ait été sauvée par une autre, dans ce cas là nous parlerons de dette de vie. Certaines de ces liaisons peuvent être néfastes pour les deux parties avec dans certains cas une soumission totale d'un individu à un autre ou une baisse du niveau de la magie pour garder un contrôle total sur la personne concernée. Quelqu'un vous a-t-il fait signer un contrat ?

- Mon père, c'est d'ailleurs comme ça qu'il m'a fait cette cicatrice, avoua t-il en montrant la blessure qu'il avait au poignet.

- Pour quel type de contrat vous a-t-il obligé à signer avec votre sang ? demanda t-elle en appréhendant déjà la réponse.

Malgré tout, contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait imaginé, Harry ne cacha pas du tout son émotion à cette question et n'essaya pas d'éviter le sujet, bien au contraire. A l'inverse d'être nerveux ou triste en se remémorant cette journée, son fils esquissa un immense sourire lui barrant presque le visage : Marie-Louise était certaine de ne l'avoir encore jamais vu sourire ainsi.

- Un contrat de mariage, dit-il sans cesser de sourire. Je suis fiancé à une fille que j'ai rencontrée lorsque j'avais cinq ans à l'anniversaire de mon petit frère. Normalement nous devons nous marier lorsque j'aurais dix-sept ans et elle quinze.

- Un contrat de mariage ? répéta t-elle avec étonnement. Qui est l'heureuse élue ?

- Daphné Greengrass, répondit-il en la regardant avec des yeux pétillant de joie. C'est la fille du seigneur Greengrass, un sorcier siégeant au magenmagot comme mon père, mais il n'a apparemment pas autant d'argent que lui et il en a perdu beaucoup en voulant prouver qu'il n'est pas un mangemort.

- Vous entendez-vous bien avec cette jeune demoiselle ? lui demanda t-elle en se demandant déjà si elle devait ou non annuler ce contrat de mariage.

- Oh oui ! C'est ma première amie et la première à me voir autrement que comme le frère du garçon qui a vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres. Nous sommes devenus très proches depuis la première fois que l'on s'est rencontré et nous nous écrivions fréquemment, du moins… c'était avant que j'aille dans cet orphelinat.

Sa voix avait perdu brusquement toute la gaieté qui l'animait quelque secondes plus tôt, comme à chaque fois qu'il parlait d'un évènement le rendant malheureux. Si il réagissait de la même façon que lorsqu'il parlait de sa véritable mère et de sa petite sœur, ce devait sans doute être parce qu'il tenait vraiment à cette fille. Plutôt que de le laisser se morfondre dans sa mélancolie, Marie-Louise opta pour une autre solution : le titiller sur sa relation amoureuse.

- L'aimez-vous ? le questionna t-elle en esquissant un petit sourire à son encontre.

- Bien sûr, autrement nous ne serions pas amis !

- Non, vous n'avez pas compris ! dit-elle en ricanant légèrement. Je voulais dire si vous l'aimiez comme… Hé bien, de la même manière que deux adultes.

La légère rougeur apparaissant sur la figure d'Harry lui certifia qu'elle avait touché dans le mille, alors que de son côté, Harry tentait tant bien que mal de contrôler ses émotions. Oui il aimait Daphné, mais l'aimait-il de la même façon que l'amour entre les deux parents de sa fiancée ? Difficile à dire du haut de ses huit ans, bien que tous ces mois loin d'elle lui avaient montré à quel point il tenait à elle.

- Est-elle jolie ? lui demanda Marie-Louise sans cesser de savourer la gêne évidente qu'avait Harry à ce sujet.

- Oui, elle est très belle. Elle a des longs cheveux tellement blond que l'on dirait des fils d'or lui arrivant jusqu'au milieu du dos, et des yeux bleus magnifiques. Maman m'a dit une fois que ses iris lui faisaient penser au bleu de la mer. Elle a des petites pommettes toutes rondes et un ravissant petit sourire qui me donne une drôle de sensation quand je le vois, et… Mais, pourquoi me demandez-vous ça ?

- étant donné que je suis votre mère adoptive, cela fera de cette demoiselle ma belle-fille. N'ai-je pas le droit d'en savoir davantage sur celle qui prendra plus tard mes titres de noblesse et me donnera des petits-enfants ? Vous devriez voir votre tête Gabriel, ajouta t-elle en remarquant son embarras. Si j'avais su que ce sujet vous mettait dans un état pareil, j'en aurais discuté bien plus tôt avec vous pour en plaisanter avec votre tante !

Rouge de honte, Harry voulut cacher son visage dans ses bras croisés sur la table devant lui, mais le corset l'en empêcha lorsqu'il tenta vainement de se pencher. Merlin, ce vêtement allait décidemment lui rendre la vie impossible.

- Si vous le souhaitez, vous pourrez lui écrire autant que vous le voulez, l'informa Marie-Louise. Cependant faites bien attention à ne rien dévoiler sur ce qui vous est arrivé depuis notre rencontre pour ne pas ébruiter votre adoption et l'endroit où vous vous trouvez à présent. Je ne pense pas que Dumbledore soit capable de lire la correspondance d'une jeune fille, mais sait-on jamais ? Essayez également d'écrire en français pour brouiller les pistes vous concernant. Le mieux serait d'ailleurs d'informer votre jeune fiancée de votre nouvelle identité en faisant preuve de beaucoup de ruse.

- Pourrais-je la voir un jour ? demanda t-il avec une légère lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

- Travaillez correctement et avec beaucoup d'assiduité, et je pourrais vous accorder cette faveur. Considérez cela comme une récompense pour vos résultats.

Harry acquiesça sans se montrer le moins du monde déçu par le dilemme orchestré par sa mère. Lily elle-même le menaçait de ne pas rendre visite à Daphné si il n'effectuait pas les quelques tâches ménagères ou ne terminait pas ses devoirs en temps et en heure.

- Je voulais vous demander…, commença t-il avec hésitation.

- N'hésitez pas à dire tout ce qui vous passe par la tête, Gabriel. Un homme ne montre pas son hésitation lorsqu'il s'adresse à quelqu'un, autrement il en perd toute crédibilité à ses yeux. Votre tante vous apprendra tout cela pendant ses leçons de bonne manière et de savoir-vivre.

- Très bien, alors j'ai remarqué que les deux fois où vous avez donné de l'argent à quelqu'un, vous aviez tendance à vous retourner quelques secondes et à utiliser votre baguette avant de retirer un peu d'argent. Pour quelle raison ?

- Vous êtes observateur Gabriel, déclara t-elle en esquissant un sourire appréciateur. Je croyais que personne ne remarquerait ma baguette, enfin. Pour répondre à votre question, le sac que j'utilise est un peu particulier : C'est un moyen donné par Gringotts pour ses clients les plus prestigieux lorsqu'ils souhaitent retirer de l'argent de leurs voutes sans avoir besoin de passer par la banque.

- Comment se fait-il que vous êtes cliente dans cette banque ? N'est-elle pas anglaise ?

- C'est une idée courante chez les sorciers anglais que de croire que leur banque est nationale et qu'ils sont les seuls à en avoir accès. Mais pas du tout. Gringotts est une banque mondiale présente dans tous les pays du monde possédant des sorciers parmi leur population. La plupart du temps, les gobelins se montrent très sympathiques envers les sorciers de chaque pays. Je dois même avouer que je possède quelques bons amis parmi eux, notamment le directeur de leur banque, le seigneur Ragnok.

Marie-Louise se tut quelques instants, le temps pour elle d'utiliser sa baguette pour faire venir à elle un épais ouvrage qu'elle posa devant Harry. L'épaisseur était telle qu'il faisait près de la moitié de la pile de livres qu'Harry devait lire.

- Ce livre explique dans les grandes largeurs l'évolution de la société gobeline depuis bien avant que les Hommes n'apprennent à écrire. Lisez ceci pour améliorer vos connaissances sur cette communauté si injustement critiquée, cela vous sera bénéfique pour entreprendre des projets avec eux. Comme vous pourrez le voir par vous-même, il n'y a bien qu'en Grande Bretagne que des tensions existent toujours entre sorciers et gobelins, surtout depuis leur révolte de 1328. Ce conflit n'opposait que les britanniques à ces charmantes créatures. Les français eux se sont ouvertement associés aux gobelins dans cette guerre en leur fournissant des armes et de l'argent pour financer leur armée, d'où le fait que de nombreux sorciers anglais ont pris part dans les combats de la guerre des moldus que l'on appelle « guerre de cent ans ». Ma famille a en outre donné d'importantes quantités d'or pour soutenir le seigneur Ragnok, ce qui explique pourquoi au jour d'aujourd'hui notre famille est si puissante et riche. Notre fortune est en grande partie due aux sommes versées par les gobelins en guise de remerciement pour notre aide. Ce peuple nous a en grande estime, et nous font bien souvent grâce de certaines sommes. Concernant l'argent que j'ai donné à cette Ms Cole et à ce marin, il vient tout simplement de l'une de mes voutes, et avec ma baguette magique, je peux convertir cet argent en une autre monnaie.

- Où se trouve Gringotts dans ce pays? demanda t-il tandis qu'elle se levait de sa chaise.

- Dans les combles de la basilique St Denis, répondit-elle tranquillement en regardant une petite horloge placée entre deux livres sur une étagère. La porte est cachée par un sortilège qui la rend invisible pour les moldus. Les gobelins avaient d'ailleurs eut peur il y a quelques années que leur cachette soit découverte quand les moldus ont eu dans l'idée d'enlever tous les corps reposant dans cette bâtisse. Il en avait fallu de peu que les révolutionnaires français ne détruisent cette église.

Son regard se perdit quelques instants sur une étagère derrière Harry, et soudainement, ses yeux s'agrandirent, au grand étonnement de son fils.

- Bonté divine ! Avez-vous vu l'heure ? Il est plus que temps d'aller prendre notre déjeuner ! Venez Gabriel, je vais vous conduire jusqu'à notre salle à manger. Je doute que vous puissiez trouver votre chemin par vous-même pour l'instant.

- Très bien mère. Oh, j'allais oublier…

- Oui ? Qu'avez-vous ?

- Je… Je tenais à vous remercier encore une fois pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tout ceci puisse un jour m'arriver, et surtout que vous fassiez de si grands efforts pour moi. Je ne sais comment vous remercier de votre gentillesse.

- Allons bon, Gabriel. Soyez un fils exemplaire et un digne représentant de votre nouvelle famille, et cela me conviendra parfaitement. Faites honneur à votre nouveau blason et ayez une vie exemplaire sans le moindre écart, et vous me comblerez de fierté. Je ne veux pas d'argent ou même de services pour ce que je fais pour vous. Je veux seulement votre bien être, et le mien par la même occasion. Votre présence sera salutaire pour moi, et à mon âge, avoir un fils en bas âge relève presque du miracle.

Passant un bras autour de ses épaules, Harry fut conduit par sa mère vers la sortie de la bibliothèque sans cesser de sourire. Cette femme était tout bonnement formidable, et devenir ce qu'elle désirait devenait à présent son objectif principal, un objectif bien plus important que de surpasser son petit frère et rendre fière Lily. Avoir deux mères n'était finalement pas si terrible que ça.

**A/N : Donc voilà ! Un chapitre plutôt court comparé aux derniers que j'ai écris, mais je n'allais certainement pas me lancer dans des entrainements en pagaille au risque de perdre le fil de l'histoire !**

**J'ai vraiment eu du mal à imaginer par quel moyen Harry parviendrait à récupérer sa magie, mais j'arrive mieux à imaginer ses autres entraînements qui arriveront assez rapidement. En fait pour faire simple, Harry utilisera une sorte d'occlumancie pour son noyau magique en créant de la même façon des boucliers/barrières autour de son cœur sauf qu'au lieu d'empêcher les intrusions, cela fonctionnera de manière inversée. ****  
****Bien que je veuille ne rien écrire pour la semaine prochaine afin de me "reposer", je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir envie d'écrire la suite rapidement (vraiment, cette fiction me passionne énormément). On verra si je suis motivé ou pas pour le faire.****  
****J'ai si je me souviens bien, parlé de nombreuses choses un peu compliquées dans ce texte, donc si jamais un terme vous semble étranger, n'hésitez pas à me le dire.****  
****D'ailleurs je tenais à ajouter une petite note personnelle :****  
****Au XVIII les hommes portaient vraiment des corsets, bien que cette pratique soit très rare. De même, habiller les garçons en fille était également monnaie courante, et ce depuis plusieurs siècles (généralement cela se faisait entre deux et huit ans). Je n'ai pas trouvé le terme français pour ça, mais les anglais appellent ça " Breeching Boys ". Si jamais vous voulez aller jeter un coup d'oeil sur Wiki, il y a des illustrations de Louis XV et Philippe d'Orléans habillés ainsi. J'ai épargné à Harry cette honte ^^.**

**Même chose pour les repas, les heures de réveil etc… Tout est vrai ! De sacrés fainéants quand même nos amis de la noblesse !**

**Sur ce, à bientôt !**


	9. IX) Des nouvelles du disparu

**Salut ! Bon je commence à croire qu'il faudrait que je consulte parce que je suis totalement ADDICT de cette fiction : je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher d'écrire chaque semaine le prochain chapitre (pour votre plus grand bonheur, du moins je suppose). Je me demande s'il y a des traitements pour ce genre d'addiction...**

**Encore merci pour vos commentaires (même si j'ai remarqué que vous ne m'en avez pas donné autant que d'habitude... de la lassitude peut-être ?) Bon j'ai pas à me plaindre d'un autre côté, j'ai mon petit noyau de "fan" ^^.**

**Donc voilà le nouveau chapitre, centré comme vous le remarquerez sur Daphné ! Comme promis elle fait une apparition... Bon en vérité, la quasi-totalité du chapitre est sur elle. J'expliquerai également certaines petites choses concernant la magie, les baguettes etc...****  
****Je viens juste de terminer ce chapitre, alors les fautes... Il doit y en avoir !**

** Alysses : Merci pour tes commentaires ^^. Alors pour répondre à ta question, j'aurais bien voulu être prof d'histoire honnêtement (j'ai déjà donné des cours particuliers en histoire pour des collégiens en difficulté, et ils avaient l'air de les apprécier, surtout lorsque j'incluais comme ici des petites anecdotes historiques sur la société de l'époque) mais ma &*#'!#$* de conseillère d'orientation m'a très mal conseillé et les chances pour que j'en devienne un sont proches du néant... Désolé ! (je n'ai pas fait le bon Bac d'après elle alors que je pouvais intégrer une Fac d'histoire même avec un bac STG...)**

**Bonne lecture !**

Le cottage des Greengrass était pour le moins ravissant en cette saison, et la petite maison d'un étage recouverte d'un épais manteau de neige donnerait l'impression à quiconque passait à proximité d'elle d'avoir un immense gâteau au chocolat recouvert d'un épais nuage de chantilly sous les yeux. Le petit ruisseau devant leur maison avait depuis longtemps gelé, et les arbres entourant le domaine s'étaient depuis longtemps dévêtus de leurs feuilles. La fin du mois de novembre avait finalement apporté avec elle une légère tempête de neige suffisamment importante pour empêcher les enfants en mal de bataille et de bonhomme de neige de pouvoir mettre le nez dehors, et voir cette quantité importante de neige depuis sa fenêtre sans pouvoir en profiter faisait longuement soupirer Daphné. L'envie de sortir à l'extérieur la tiraillait continuellement, mais d'un autre côté, elle ne tenait pas à finir comme sa petite sœur Astoria qui avait eu la brillante idée de rester toute une après-midi dehors pour batailler longuement avec sa meilleure amie, Rosie Potter. Le résultat fut qu'aujourd'hui, Astoria était clouée au lit avec une forte fièvre et une mauvaise toux, mais rien de bien méchant comme le lui rappelait en ce moment même sa mère.

- … Une irresponsable ! fulminait quand même Belvina Greengrass. Quelle idée a-t-elle eut là de vouloir aller jouer dehors ? Comme si nous n'avions pas suffisamment de soucis comme ça actuellement ! Ai-je donc élevé une sotte ?

- Maman, ça fait bien dix minutes que tu me dis sans arrêt la même chose, souffla Daphné tandis que sa mère lui peignait les cheveux.

- Vraiment ? Oh excuse-moi Daphné. Il serait grand temps que je cesse de radoter de la sorte, mais la situation de ton père est déjà suffisamment pénible comme cela concernant l'opinion des gens à notre égard, nous n'avons vraiment pas besoin d'une enfant malade en plus de tout ceci.

- Tu lui as donné son remède contre la toux ? s'enquit d'une voix concernée sa fille en regardant son reflet depuis le miroir devant elle.

- La pimentine ? Bien sûr que oui ! Heureusement que ce Glover Hipworth a découvert récemment cette potion, autrement nous aurions dû lui faire subir une nouvelle saignée. Merlin que je déteste cette pratique, marmonna sa mère en réprimant un frisson.

Daphné ne put qu'approuver ses paroles, elle-même n'appréciant pas cette méthode médicale pour soigner les malades atteints d'une mal inconnu. Le corps humain était encore complexe et échappait aux nombreux médecins aussi bien moldus que sorciers, mais Daphné pour sa part était certaine que cette idée des humeurs devant être de même niveau l'une par rapport à l'autre pour garder en bonne santé un individu n'était que foutaises. Utiliser l'astronomie et l'astrologie en médecine était également idiot selon elle, et bien des fois elle douta que les étoiles puissent avoir une quelconque influence sur l'état de santé d'une personne, si l'on exceptait bien évidemment les loups-garous. Bien que n'ayant que six ans, la fiancée d'Harry était tout de même très mature pour son âge et philosophait longuement sur des sujets auxquels même la plupart des adultes préféraient ne pas donner un avis dessus, et la médecine en faisait partie. Faire carrière dans ce domaine n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle désirait, mais aider les personnes en difficulté et souffrant des pires maux de la Terre la concernait davantage qu'un autre enfant de son âge.

- Tu es très belle aujourd'hui, lança tendrement sa mère en la regardant depuis le miroir face à elles. Pourquoi as-tu mis cette robe ? Une occasion particulière peut-être ?

- Non, je n'avais rien d'autre à porter. Elle est jolie, et elle est assortie à la robe de ma poupée !

- N'est-ce pas plutôt pour Harry que tu la portes ? lui demanda Belvina avec une légère pointe de tristesse.

Sa fille ne répondit pas, mais la légère rougeur sur ses joues signifiait déjà beaucoup. Le mercredi était d'ordinaire le jour où Harry venait s'amuser avec elle toute la journée, mais cela, c'était avant il y a quelques mois, avant la disparition du fiancé de sa fille. La raison de cette absence lui était connue depuis longtemps, et à vrai dire, elle aurait accepté avec joie d'accueillir chez elle ce garçon qu'elle considérait déjà comme son beau-fils, mais la raison que lui avait donnée Lily pour ne pas lui avoir laissé son fils lui semblait justifiée malgré tout. Daphné elle n'était au courant de rien : Tout juste savait-elle qu'Harry était partie quelques temps de chez lui, et sa mère n'avait rien trouvé d'autre que de lui assurer qu'il était entre de bonnes mains. Sa fille était loin d'être idiote cependant, et Daphné devait sans doute savoir que quelque chose de plus grave se déroulait, mais jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait pas discuté de ça avec elle ou même son mari. Seul son air mélancolique et les moments où elle se promenait seule dans le jardin montraient que l'absence d'Harry pesait énormément sur sa conscience et son humeur. La date de son retour lui étant inconnue, Daphné s'habillait chaque mercredi avec la même robe verte ressemblant volontairement à l'émeraude des yeux d'Harry dans l'espoir de le revoir pour se retrouver et passer du temps ensemble.

- Tu es tellement mignonne Daphné, roucoula Belvina en pensant à cette routine qu'elle avait ces derniers mois.

Un étrange bruit semblable à une bourrasque de vent provenant de l'étage du dessous les fit toutes les deux sursauter. La mère de Daphné sortit aussitôt sa baguette de la poche de sa robe et se leva brusquement en prenant une posture défensive comme si elle s'attendait à une attaque imminente. Daphné elle resta assise sur sa chaise, intriguée par la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux.

- Maman ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demanda t-elle d'une voix anxieuse.

- Je ne sais pas Daphné. Ce bruit ressemblait fortement à celui que fait la cheminée quand quelqu'un l'utilise pour se déplacer, mais je n'en suis pas certaine. Ton père ne peut pas être déjà rentré du travail, et je n'attendais aucune visite…

Belvina sortit de la pièce d'un pas pressé, baguette toujours en main, et disparut dans le couloir précipitamment en laissant sa fille se coiffer elle-même avec résignation. Contrairement à elle, Daphné n'était pas vraiment du genre à s'inquiéter pour tout et n'importe quoi, et une soudaine apparition par cheminette dans son salon faisait partie de la catégorie des incidents mineurs selon elle. Des cris soudains lui vrillèrent les tympans, mais du fait de la distance la séparant du salon et du plancher sous ses pieds, Daphné ne put clairement discerner le sens des paroles prononcées par sa mère, ni même à qui elles étaient adressées. La seule chose dont elle était certaine fut que le nouvel arrivant se faisait réprimander sans oser lever également la voix, comme un enfant pris en faute et n'osant pas se défendre.

- Qui donc cela peut-il bien être ? s'interrogea t-elle à voix haute alors que le même bruit provoqué par la cheminette se fit à nouveau entendre.

Croyant que l'incident était clos, Daphné reporta son attention sur sa coiffure dont elle brossa les mèches lui tombant derrière les oreilles, sans pour autant faire abstraction des sons qu'elle pouvait entendre dans la maison. D'ailleurs des pas s'approchaient de sa chambre, mais le bruit et le rythme avec lequel elle les entendait laissait à penser que la personne arrivant courait littéralement dans le couloir, chose que ne ferait jamais sa mère. Elle n'eut cependant pas longtemps à s'interroger sur son nouveau visiteur car quelque secondes plus tard, sa porte fut presque propulsée contre le mur alors qu'une tornade brune faisait irruption dans sa chambre.

- Hé ! Daphy ! s'exclama joyeusement le nouvel entrant… qui s'avéra être une nouvelle entrante.

Tournant la tête dans cette direction, Daphné fronça légèrement ses sourcils en reconnaissant sa meilleure amie, Tracey Davis. Ses entrées en scène étaient toujours aussi burlesques et bruyantes, un peut trop même à son gout. Sa présence ne la gênait cependant nullement, mais le surnom qu'elle ne cessait de lui donner lorsqu'elle la voyait lui déplaisait énormément. « Daphy » ressemblait tellement à un nom d'animal, même un canard pouvait s'appeler ainsi et c'est justement là ou le bât blesse : Elle n'était pas un animal et le lui faisait savoir à chaque fois. Son amie ne sembla pas remarquer sa légère hostilité, ou alors elle la savourait discrètement car elle ne montra pas le moins du monde le moindre signe le démontrant.

- Tracey, je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ! lança Daphné en croisant les bras d'un air boudeur.

- Mais c'est tellement mignon ! minauda son amie en s'approchant d'elle. Et puis, Harry t'appelle bien « Daph » lui quand il te voit ! Pourquoi aurait-il le droit et pas moi ?

- Parce que je préfère son surnom et lui au moins ne m'appelle pas comme ça pour se moquer de moi.

- Pff, t'es vraiment pas possible Daphy ! Tu montes sur tes grands chevaux pour un rien !

Préférant soupirer de frustration pour éviter de continuer à l'invectiver, Daphné se leva nonchalamment de sa chaise de bureau et se dirigea vers son lit sur lequel elle s'assit en prenant au passage sa poupée de cire qu'elle serra aussitôt contre elle. Tracey vint rapidement la rejoindre, tenant elle-même sa propre poupée qui contrairement à celle de Daphné, semblait avoir vécue bien des aventures.

- Tu as failli faire mourir de peur ma mère tout à l'heure, la réprimanda t-elle pendant qu'elle coiffait négligemment les anglaises de sa poupée. Quelle idée de venir ici sans prévenir !

- Je m'ennuyais à la maison, alors j'ai pensé que je pourrais venir ici m'amuser avec toi ! Ta mère n'était vraiment pas contente de me voir, elle était presque sur le point de me lancer un sort quand elle est arrivée dans le salon avant même que je ne puisse l'avertir de mon identité !

- C'est tout à fait elle ça, déclara la fille de Belvina en secouant de dépit sa tête. D'abord j'attaque et ensuite je pose des questions. Papa dit souvent qu'elle est une Gryffondor dans l'âme.

- C'est une insulte d'après toi ? la questionna Tracey. Brrr, rien que d'imaginer être comparé à eux, j'en ai des frissons !

- Ils ne sont pas tous idiots, répondit Daphné pensivement. Certains sont même… très gentils.

Tracey ne répondit rien à sa remarque mais savait pertinemment de qui sa meilleure amie pouvait bien parler. Un certain garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts fit son chemin dans son esprit, tandis qu'un sourire légèrement moqueur faisait son apparition sur son visage, détail que ne remarqua pas par chance Daphné qui était trop occupée à présent à lisser la robe de sa poupée.

- En parlant de ma mère, où est t-elle ?

- Elle a dit qu'elle allait rendre visite à Mme Potter pour s'enquérir de l'état de santé de la petite sœur d'Harry. Apparemment elle serait malade…

- Tory aussi l'est, soupira Daphné. La robe de Lucie commence à se déchirer, ajouta t-elle en lui montrant du doigt une légère déchirure dans le tissu. Je voudrais bien la recoudre, mais je suis nulle à ça…

- Comment est-ce arrivé ? Tu es pourtant très soigneuse avec tes jouets !

- Ce n'est PAS qu'un jouet, c'est ma fille ! s'exclama subitement Daphné en la regardant d'un air contrarié.

- Ok ok ! temporisa Tracey en s'éloignant très légèrement d'elle. La mienne est toute tachée, mais je n'ai pas le temps de lui en acheter une nouvelle, ajouta t-elle en tenant piteusement du bout des doigts la petite robe déchirée et sale de sa propre poupée.

- Je pourrais t'en donner une, j'en ai tellement !

Sa proposition fut accompagnée d'un mouvement large de son bras pour montrer les nombreuses autres poupées de cire entreposées sur les étagères de sa chambre. Il fallait avouer qu'avec une trentaine de ces petites figurines, Daphné devait sans doute avoir l'une des plus grandes collections de Grande Bretagne. Ses favorites étaient placées de chaque côté de son bureau et tenait une place particulière dans son cœur : elles avaient été offertes par nul autre qu'Harry, et étrangement, ce furent celles qu'elle préférait, et de loin.

- Concernant ce trou dans la robe de Lucie, hé bien, Astoria et Rosie ont pensé hier qu'il serait amusant de jouer avec elle dehors et de l'ensevelir sous la neige. Heureusement que je les ai prise sur le fait avant qu'elles ne l'enterrent complètement, sa coiffure aurait été complètement fichue ! J'en serais presque à dire qu'elles ont été punies comme il le fallait pour leur bêtise, ça leur apprendra à aller jouer dehors quand il neige !

- Tu es bien méchante aujourd'hui Daphy ! La santé de ta sœur est-elle moins importante qu'un trou sur une robe de poupée ?

Daphné lui grimaça en guise de réponse avant de reposer sa poupée et de s'allonger sur son lit, rejointe quelques instants plus tard par Tracey. Toutes les deux restèrent quelques minutes silencieuses à regarder distraitement le plafond blanc de la chambre en ne pensant strictement à rien, sauf si l'on exceptait le cas de Tracey qui se questionnait sur la décoration de la chambre de sa meilleure amie.

- Comment va ta maman ? lui demanda soudainement Daphné en la regardant d'un air soucieux. Ma mère avait l'intention de venir la voir bientôt pour lui apporter des chocolats Suisses. Il parait que ta maman aime ça.

Tracey fut pour la première fois depuis son arrivée légèrement renfrognée, et prit son temps pour lui répondre. Daphné pouvait parfaitement la comprendre : Le cas de sa mère malade était un sujet sensible pour elle, et son amie n'en parlait pour ainsi dire qu'avec elle.

- Elle va mieux, enfin je pense. Le docteur m'a dit qu'elle avait l'air en meilleure forme que la dernière fois qu'il est venu, mais moi je n'ai pas vu d'amélioration. Mais bon, il connait son travail non ? Alors s'il dit que ma maman va mieux, c'est que ça doit être le cas ?

- Je l'espère pour toi, lui répondit sincèrement Daphné.

- Peut-être que si mon papa sortait de prison, elle serait complètement guérie. J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce qu'il a bien pu faire pour aller à Azkaban. Maman ne veut jamais m'en parler, mais j'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave et qu'il reviendra bientôt !

Daphné se retint de lui avouer que si son père se trouvait dans cette horrible prison, la cause devait très certainement être grave. Voilà bien une chose qui lui plaisait chez elle : son insouciance. Tracey n'était pas au courant des actes qu'avait commis son père durant le règne du seigneur des ténèbres et continuait de vivre dans son petit monde tout rose et sans le moindre nuage. Daphné elle savait pertinemment que les gens emprisonnés là-bas étaient dans leur immense majorité des partisans de Lord Voldemort, et savoir que ses parents avaient pu terminer dans ce sinistre endroit l'avait pendant longtemps horrifié. La découverte de la véritable nature de son mari avait déjà plongé la mère de Tracey dans une profonde dépression dans laquelle elle se morfondait, alors Daphné préférait ne rien lui révéler de ce qu'elle avait pu découvrir sur le seigneur Davis pour ne pas que sa meilleure amie finisse de la même manière.

- Maman s'est levée tout à l'heure, lança sur le ton de la conversation Tracey. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait besoin de bouger et qu'elle allait finir par prendre racine si elle restait une journée de plus dans son lit. Tu crois qu'elle disait vrai ? Les gens peuvent vraiment avoir des racines comme des arbres ?

- C'est une image ! lui appris Daphné en gloussant. Bien sûr que non ! Tu imagines un peu si tout le monde avaient des racines à la place des pieds ? On ne pourrait même plus bouger !

Une fois leur petit moment de rire terminé, Toutes les deux passèrent l'heure suivante à s'amuser avec les nombreuses poupées de Daphné dans des jeux où les garçons n'auraient certainement pas eu leur place. Faire boire du thé imaginaire à des figures de porcelaine n'était pas vraiment ce que l'on pouvait considérer comme un passe-temps amusant pour les représentants de la gente masculine. Il n'y avait bien qu'Harry, même avec réticence, qui s'inclinait devant leur insistance à le voir s'amuser avec elles. Même si elle n'était pas aussi proche de lui que Daphné, Tracey trouvait quand même son absence pesante et rendait leur jeu soudainement moins distrayant que d'ordinaire.

- J'aimerais bien qu'Harry soit là, lui annonça Tracey d'une voix légèrement triste. Il est amusant, et je l'aime bien. Il avait sans arrêt des idées de jeu pour qu'on ne s'ennuie pas et en plus il nous apprenait des tas de choses ! Tu n'as pas eu de nouvelles ?

- Toujours rien, soupira tristement Daphné en baissant les yeux. Sa maman m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait de toute façon pas nous écrire et encore moins essayer de prendre contact avec nous pour notre sécurité et la sienne.

- Vraiment, cette histoire est compliquée ! souffla Tracey en proposant à la poupée assise à côté d'elle une boite de biscuit vide. Je ne comprends pas du tout pourquoi il a dû partir comme ça du jour au lendemain et dans un endroit où il serait en sécurité. À croire qu'il était recherché par un ennemi et que sa vie était menacée !

- Oui, mais je pense que ça devait avoir un rapport avec son papa. Mr Potter n'est vraiment pas une personne très agréable…

Des petits coups portés contre une vitre interrompirent leur conversation, tandis que Tracey et Daphné tournèrent aussitôt leur tête vers les deux fenêtres de la chambre, à la recherche de l'origine de ce bruit. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de voir au-delà de la vitre un oiseau au magnifique plumage noir et blanc les scrutant de ses petits yeux perçants.

- N'est-ce pas un faucon pèlerin ? s'étonna Tracey en regard l'oiseau d'un air intrigué.

- On dirait bien, mais je n'en ai jamais vu jusqu'à présent. Tu crois qu'il est là pour délivrer un message à mes parents ?

- Dans ce cas il s'est trompé de fenêtre ! Le pauvre, ouvrons lui vite autrement il va mourir de froid !

Sans même demander l'autorisation, Tracey se précipita sur la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit rapidement. L'oiseau s'engouffra aussitôt dans la chambre et se posa sur le coin du bureau de Daphné, continuant de l'observer avec attention. Curieuse, Daphné s'avança avec prudence jusqu'à lui, la main déjà tendue pour lui caresser le dos. Le faucon ne sembla pas effrayer par son petit manège et se laissa même docilement manipuler par la jeune fille sans même se montrer menaçant.

- Dis-moi petit oiseau, ne te serais-tu pas trompé de destinataire ? lui demanda Daphné en lui grattant le haut de la tête.

Comme pour répondre à sa question, l'oiseau lui tendit sa patte au bout de laquelle était accrochée une enveloppe fermée avec un sceau fait de cire. Le symbole représenté sur le sceau lui était complètement inconnu, et de son avis, il n'y avait bien que les riches familles qui se permettaient de faire cela. Cherchant dans sa mémoire un moment où elle aurait pu rencontrer une famille possédant un blason semblable, rien ne lui venait à l'esprit et ce, malgré le livre qu'elle avait pu lire sur toutes les familles magiques de Grande Bretagne et l'histoire s'apparentant à chacune.

- Apparemment cette lettre t'est adressée, lança Tracey en la regardant enlever l'enveloppe de la patte de l'oiseau.

- On dirait bien, répondit t-elle distraitement. Tu peux partir, gentil oiseau. Ta mission est terminée !

Le faucon cependant ne semblait pas vouloir partir, et mieux encore, il se contenta d'écarter les ailes et de s'envoler en direction du lit de Daphné sur lequel il se posa. Comme pour la narguer davantage, l'oiseau se mit à pousser des petits cris aigus ressemblant fortement à des ricanements.

- Oust ! Tu vas mettre de la saleté partout ! Maman va me gronder !

Daphné essaya tant bien que mal de chasser le faucon en secouant ses couvertures et en le menaçant d'un oreiller, mais l'oiseau continuait de pousser des petits cris aigus lui donnant l'impression de se moquer ouvertement d'elle. Vexée, Daphné se jeta littéralement sur lui et manqua de peu de l'attraper, mais le faucon avait prévu son coup et s'était envolé. Délaissant la lettre qu'elle tenait dans sa main, Daphné, avec l'appui de tracey, se mit à lui courir à travers toute la pièce en poussant des hurlements visant à faire peur à l'oiseau et à le faire fuir, mais au bout de dix minutes, la vérité les rattrapa : Le faucon ne voulait pas quitter sa chambre.

- J'abandonne, souffla Daphné en reprenant son souffle tandis que l'oiseau allait se poser en haut de son armoire.

- Bon, et si tu ouvrais cette lettre pour qu'on puisse savoir qui est ton correspondant mystère ? s'impatienta Tracey d'une voix clairement excitée.

D'abord intriguée par sa remarque, Daphné se souvint finalement qu'elle tenait une lettre entre les doigts de sa main gauche, et non sans une certaine appréhension, elle la retourna pour voir si une adresse avait été éventuellement mise sur elle. Mais rien n'était écrit, rien ne pouvant lui dire qui était la personne lui ayant écrit ce message, rien sauf peut-être…

- Celui qui t'a écrit ça aurait pu faire attention, déclara Tracey en remarquant une tâche d'encre sur le papier. En plus il se permet de faire des dessins !

Mais Daphné ne l'écoutait pas, choquée par ce qu'elle voyait. Là où Tracey ne voyait qu'un simple dessin ressemblant presque à une tache d'encre, son amie voyait elle un motif qu'elle ne pensait pas revoir un jour, un motif qu'elle avait attendu depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle se désespérait à recevoir des nouvelles de son auteur avant des mois voir des années. Cette tâche avait en vérité un sens caché, et sa forme la faisant très légèrement ressembler à un éclair ne pouvait provenir que d'une seule personne : Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qui a ? lui demanda d'un air soucieux Tracey en remarquant que les yeux de Daphné commençaient à devenir brillants. Il y a un problème ?

- N-non, au contraire…, marmonna t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Prise d'un immense sentiment de bonheur aussi fort que ses étranges moments de plénitude qu'elle ne parvenait pas à expliquer, Daphné arracha presque comme une enragée l'enveloppe renfermant le message de son fiancé. Partagée entre l'appréhension et l'excitation, elle retira fébrilement la feuille de parchemin à l'intérieur et la déplia aussitôt qu'elle l'eut en main. La première chose qui lui tapa dans l'œil fut que depuis la dernière fois, l'écriture d'Harry semblait différente. L'idée même que cette lettre soit un faux lui traversa brièvement l'esprit avant qu'elle ne pense à d'abord lire ce message pour se faire une opinion. Les mots en eux-mêmes étaient écrits d'une manière bien plus raffinée, presque gracieuse, comme si la plume les ayant écrits avait glissé sur la surface du parchemin de la même manière qu'un artiste peignant une toile. Les boucles des lettres étaient parfaitement arrondies et sans la moindre trace de ratures ou de tremblements, alors que les mots autrefois espacés entre eux de manière inégale se suivaient à présent de façon ordonnée. Merlin, si cette lettre venait vraiment d'Harry, alors il avait fait de sacrés progrès dans son écriture.

_« Chère Daphné,_

_Tu dois certainement être étonnée par ce que tu tiens entre les mains, mais sache que je le suis tout autant : Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir t'écrire aussi tôt, et jusqu'à présent, il m'aurait été difficile de le faire._

_Je ne sais pas ce que ma mère et ma sœur ont pu vous dire à toi et tes parents pour expliquer ma soudaine absence, mais si cela peut te rassurer, maintenant je vais pour le mieux. Je dirais même que je me suis rarement porté aussi bien de toute ma vie, mais passons les détails._

_Te dire ce qui m'est arrivé serait trop long à expliquer et surtout dans une lettre, mais il me tarde de pouvoir te retrouver et te raconter tout ça directement en tête à tête. Cependant je suis obligé pour l'instant de garder le silence par peur de ce que pourraient faire James Potter et Dumbledore. Ma mère a pris beaucoup de risque pour me protéger, et je n'ai pas envie de réduire à néant tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi. »_

A ce moment là, Daphné comprit que ses soupçons étaient finalement justes : Dumbledore et James Potter étaient les commanditaires de sa disparition. Un brusque sentiment de colère s'insinua en elle alors que le visage du « vieux hibou » comme elle le surnommait et celui du père d'Harry s'invitèrent dans son esprit. Bien qu'ayant seulement six ans, Daphné se jura de leur faire payer d'une quelconque manière : Que ce soit aujourd'hui ou dans dix ans, sa vengeance aurait lieu. Néanmoins, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger sur le pourquoi Harry n'appelait pas James potter « papa » ou même « père » dans sa lettre. Le considérait-il comme indigne de porter ce titre ? Il y avait de quoi après tout, et elle-même se montrerait ouvertement hostile envers lui si elle avait été à la place de son fiancé.

_« Je peux seulement te dire qu'à présent, je suis en compagnie de gens absolument merveilleux avec qui j'en apprends tous les jours un peu plus que ce soit sur la magie ou sur les choses de la vie. Tu ne me reconnaitras même pas lorsque l'on se retrouvera !_

_En parlant de ça, je ne peux pour l'instant te voir car je suis actuellement très occupé, et venir chez toi est pour le moment hors de question. La personne s'occupant de moi s'est montrée claire là dessus : Notre rencontre sera une récompense pour les efforts que je fais pour elle. Je te prierai simplement de ne rien dire à tes parents et encore moins à ma mère à propos de cette lettre : Ce sera notre petit secret !_

_Je ne sais pas si tu ressens la même chose que moi, mais ces derniers mois sans te voir ont été très durs, et tu me manques beaucoup, en particulier les moments où l'on lisait tous les deux de nouveaux livres pour ensuite discuter sur la morale des histoires. Maman et Rosie me manquent énormément aussi, et ne pas pouvoir leur écrire est vraiment le plus difficile à vivre pour moi. Je ne tiens pas à prendre le risque que James découvre ma correspondance avec elles. J'espère simplement que je pourrais leur reparler le plus tôt possible._

_Je t'enverrai d'autres lettres grâce à Archimède. C'est un excellent oiseau pour délivrer le courrier, même si il peut se montrer parfois un peu taquin avec les gens. Utilise-le pour me répondre car je doute qu'un oiseau puisse pénétrer dans le domaine où je me situe._

_Embrasse de ma part maman et Rosie s'il te plait, ainsi que tes parents et ta sœur évidemment : Cherche simplement un prétexte pour expliquer ton geste, je sais que tu es très forte pour inventer des excuses sensées, ton petit côté Serpentard peut-être. Brule cette lettre aussi par mesure de précaution pour ne pas qu'elle tombe entre de mauvaises mains._

_Milles baisers pour toi de la part de ton ange,_

_G. d. S._

_Ps : à l'avenir, je t'écrirai en français. Je t'expliquerai pourquoi au fil du temps, mais je te conseillerai d'en faire de même de ton côté et d'apprendre également cette langue. Cela nous permettra de pouvoir converser beaucoup plus tranquillement. Personne ne soupçonnerait que ce soit moi qui t'écrive dans cette langue. Méfie-toi également de Dumbledore et de James Potter : Tous les deux sont capables du pire, et je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. »_

Dire que cette lettre était une bénédiction serait un euphémisme pour Daphné : Cette soudaine réapparition d'Harry tenait davantage du miracle qu'autre chose. Aucun mot ne pourrait même décrire ce qu'elle ressentait à l'instant même : Joie ? Bonheur ? Allégresse ? Non c'était encore plus fort que ça. Malgré ses quelques bases en occlumancie, Daphné ne put s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes à la fin de sa lecture, des larmes de bonheur évidemment. Sa lettre ne faisait pourtant qu'épaissir encore davantage le mystère entourant son absence, mais étrangement, le simple fait qu'il lui montrait un signe de vie par le biais de ce message ne laissait guère le temps de s'interroger sur tous ces problèmes. Harry était vivant, de toute évidence en bonne santé, heureux, et surtout : il ne l'avait pas oublié ; c'était le principal pour elle.

- Haha ! s'exclama soudainement Tracey juste à côté d'elle. Pour te mettre dans cet état, il ne peut s'agir que d'Harry ! Comment va-t-il ?!

- B-bien…, balbutia Daphné sans quitter des yeux la lettre qu'elle tenait entre ses petites mains. Il… Il dit qu'il est en sécurité dans un endroit secret et qu'il pense à moi et à sa famille.

- Ah oui ? Même pas un petit mot pour moi ?! Tu m'en vois fortement déçue ! Est-ce que je pourrais vérifier ?

- NON ! s'exclama t-elle soudainement en cachant derrière son dos la feuille de papier. Je veux dire… Il a dit que je ne devais parler à personne de cette lettre et que tout ceci devait rester secret. Tu ne devais normalement pas être au courant…

- Ah je vois, marmonna Tracey d'un air triste.

Face à son air dépité, Daphné fut l'espace d'un instant prise d'un doute. Tracey était au courant maintenant, alors, pourquoi devait-elle lui cacher les conversations qu'elle aurait avec Harry. Sa meilleure amie était une personne digne de confiance, et elle ne risquait pas de dévoiler ses secrets à James Potter et à Dumbledore puisqu'elle n'avait pas l'occasion de les croiser. Sa mère quant à elle ne se souciait sans doute pas des amourettes de deux enfants.

- Bon d'accord, tu pourras savoir tout ce qu'Harry me dit, mais tu devras garder le silence ! l'avertit-elle en lui tendant sa lettre. Tu as de la chance que je n'ai pas de baguette, sinon je t'aurais ordonné de faire un serment inviolable ! Tu ne diras rien n'est-ce pas ?

- Je le jure sur la tombe du grand Merlin !

- Juré craché ?

A la grande surprise de Daphné, Tracey appliqua à la lettre le serment qu'elle lui demandait. Elle ne s'attendait pas en tout cas à ce que son amie se mettre vraiment à cracher dans sa chambre.

- Tracey ! s'indigna t-elle en lorgnant la minuscule mare de salive sur le parquet. Tu n'avais pas besoin de le faire !

- Mais tu m'as dit de le faire ! répliqua t-elle sans quitter des yeux le feuille qu'elle lisait.

- Allons bon. Tu es incorrigible !

Il fallut plus de temps pour Tracey pour terminer sa lecture, mais il fallait admettre qu'elle n'avait pas l'occasion de lire beaucoup, et encore moins de pouvoir bénéficier d'une éducation comme celle de Daphné. Harry était déjà bien sympathique de lui avoir permis d'atteindre son niveau actuel, il fallait simplement que Tracey se trouve désormais un nouveau professeur. Dans un coin de sa tête, Daphné s'imagina donner des leçons à sa meilleure amie, et avec beaucoup de recul, elle trouvait cette idée brillante.

- Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais pour l'essentiel, il a l'air de se porter comme un charme !

- Je me demande ce qu'il peut bien faire actuellement ? s'interrogea de son côté Daphné. Au moins il n'a pas l'air de s'ennuyer !

- Bon hé bien, et si tu lui écrivais maintenant ? lança joyeusement Tracey en fouillant son bureau à la rechercher d'une feuille de parchemin.

- Maintenant ? Mais… je n'ai pas encore réfléchis à ce que j'allais lui dire !

- Oh allons, parle lui simplement de ce que tu as fait ces derniers mois, de son absence et interroge le sur ce qu'il fait !? Et puis, ce faucon ne va pas rester là toute la journée quand même ?

Archimède du haut de son perchoir approuva les paroles de Tracey en poussant un petit cri perçant tout en battant des ailes. Daphné elle soupira et se résigna à écrire dès à présent sa lettre pour Harry. Même si extérieurement elle ne semblait pas particulièrement ravie de passer son temps à s'appliquer à écrire lisiblement sur une feuille de parchemin au lieu de passer son après-midi à jouer avec ses poupées, intérieurement elle avait déjà hâte qu'Harry lui réponde. Aussi se saisit-elle rapidement d'une plume et commença à rédiger une réponse qu'elle espérait longue et instructive aux yeux d'Harry, sous les yeux d'un certain faucon qui, même si il ne pouvait pas sourire, donnait néanmoins l'étrange impression d'en esquisser un.

Très loin de là, dans un château tout autant recouvert de neige que le cottage des Greengrass, Harry n'avait pas autant de chance que sa fiancée, et la possibilité de pouvoir jouer était très loin de lui être acquise. En vérité, Harry était plutôt occupé actuellement à faire des allers et retours sans discontinuer à travers la pièce où se trouvaient également sa mère, Pauline et sa tante Louise. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette dernière qu'il effectuait ces déplacements car depuis trois jours maintenant, Louise-Elisabeth s'était mise en tête de lui apprendre à marcher convenablement. À défaut de pouvoir faire porter à Harry une robe pour pouvoir lui enseigner ce savoir ancestral, son neveu devait se contenter de marcher avec une pile de livres sur la tête sans en faire tomber un seul. Harry n'aurait jamais cru qu'il était aussi difficile de marcher avec élégance, lui qui pensait au contraire que cette manière de se déplacer était aussi facile qu'apprendre à compter, et à compter de ce jour, il se promit d'avoir plus de considération pour ces personnes.

- Je persiste à croire que nous devrions au moins utiliser des rubans ou des bouts de tissu pour lui apprendre à marcher à une allure convenable, soupira sa tante en le regardant une nouvelle fois passer devant lui.

- Oh mère, laissez-le donc ! Cela ne fait que trois jours à présent qu'il apprend à marcher de la sorte ! N'espérez pas en faire un gentilhomme aussi rapidement ! N'êtes-vous pas d'accord avec moi, tante Marie ?

La mère d'Harry, occupée à observer distraitement la table face à elle, se contenta de pousser un léger soupir pour approuver ses paroles, bien qu'il était clair pour les trois autres qu'elle n'avait pas du tout prêté attention à ce qu'elle disait. Son comportement était pour le moins étrange depuis plus d'une demi-heure, et il n'était pas rare de la voir sourire mystérieusement ou ricaner brièvement pour une raison qui leur échappait. Son regard lui-même semblait lointain, comme si elle était ailleurs, du moins son esprit semblait l'être.

- Être cloitrée dans ce château semble lui avoir fait perdre ses esprits, marmonna pour sa mère Pauline qui acquiesça mollement en regardant étrangement son amie.

- Marie-Louise ? M'entendez-vous ? s'enquit-elle en secouant légèrement son épaule.

- Hm ? Vous disiez, ma chère ? lui demanda la mère d'Harry en la regardant d'un air confus.

- Nous pensions qu'inscrire Gabriel au couvent de l'église de Val-De-Grâce pour en faire une nonne serait un bon choix de carrière pour lui. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Très bien oui, je n'aurais songé à meilleure profession pour lui…, dit-elle distraitement avant de soudainement écarquiller les yeux. Qu'avez-vous dit !?

Les deux autres gloussèrent tandis qu'Harry les regarda d'un air interloqué, la pile de livres sur sa tête menaçant de vaciller à tout moment.

- Oh je vois. N'avez-vous rien trouvé de plus distrayant à faire que de vous moquer de ma personne ? rouspéta sa mère d'un ton faussement furieux. Est-ce trop vous demander de me laisser vaquer à mes occupations sans être interrompue ?

- Et que faisiez-vous de si important pour réclamer de la tranquillité, ma tante ? la questionna Pauline en souriant moqueusement. N'avez-vous pas pensé à nous ramener quelques souvenirs de votre séjour sur la Lune ?

Marie-Louise ne répondit pas et se contenta de demander aux deux domestiques qui étaient présentes dans la pièce et qui n'étaient autre que Martine et Françoise de leur resservir une tasse de café.

- Votre démarche s'améliore Gabriel, lança t-elle en le regardant marcher devant elles. Vous commencez déjà à laisser entrevoir les premières esquisses de votre nouveau statut !

- Vraiment ? Pourtant j'ai plus l'impression de me déplacer comme un boiteux…

- Ce n'est pas encore parfait, mais cela s'améliorera encore avec le temps, assura sa mère en buvant une gorgée de sa tasse. Avez-vous commencé à apprendre les gestes à effectuer pour vos sortilèges ?

- Oui, mais j'ai encore du mal à assimiler tous ces graphiques concernant les courbes à effectuer pour les mouvements, avoua t-il alors que la pile de livres sur sa tête commençait à vaciller. Je n'aurais jamais songé qu'il fallait à ce point être précis dans le déplacement de sa baguette et dans la manière de la tenir. Je dois en plus de ça transposer ces mouvements à ma magie accidentelle, ce qui complique fortement la difficulté.

- C'est pour cela que l'assimilation d'un sortilège prend autant de temps, et effectuer correctement les mouvements pour lancer un sort est certainement le plus difficile. Tout doit être parfait pour que la puissance du sortilège soit à son apogée, ce que l'on peut reprocher à l'enseignement académique qui se montre particulièrement évasif sur ce sujet. Tous les détails comptent, aussi bien l'angle du bras que la disposition des doigts sur la baguette. Vous êtes particulièrement malchanceux pour votre part car vous devez trouver vos repaires sans devoir vous reposer sur une baguette.

Harry soupira en imaginant la montagne de devoirs supplémentaires qui l'attendait, mais son geste de frustration fit aussitôt tomber les manuels sur ses pieds. Marmonnant le plus silencieusement possible toutes les grossièretés qui lui venaient à l'esprit, Sa mère, sa tante, Pauline et même les deux domestiques gloussèrent devant ce spectacle.

- Vous êtes encore facilement dissipé Gabriel, déclara sa mère pendant qu'il se massait le pied. Je me doutais bien que converser sans que vous ne fassiez tomber vos livres est encore une étape que vous devrez franchir.

- C'était un test ? lui demanda t-il.

- Oui et non. Je voulais vraiment savoir si vous avanciez dans vos lectures, mais j'ai pensé qu'utiliser l'entrainement que vous faites actuellement serait également une bonne chose pour voir si vous progressez rapidement.

Soupirant, elle reporta son attention sur l'immense horloge posée sur la tablette de la cheminée. L'heure qu'elle affichait la fit soudainement sursauter, à la grande surprise des autres.

- Bonté divine ! Mon invité doit arriver d'une minute à l'autre ! s'exclama t-elle en se relevant de son fauteuil. Mesdames, je…

- Et demoiselle ! s'insurgea Pauline en fronçant ses sourcils.

- Et ma demoiselle, poursuivit la mère d'Harry, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de sortir quelques instants de cette pièce, Gabriel et moi-même devons nous enquérir d'une tâche importante.

- Quelle genre de tâche, si je puis me permettre ? lui demanda la marquise de Tourzel.

- Une affaire traitant de notre monde, l'informa son amie pendant qu'elle faisait disparaitre d'un coup de baguette magique les nombreuses tasses en porcelaine sur la table.

Harry lui ramassait à la va-vite les livres éparpillés autour de lui pour les ranger dans l'une des étagères de la pièce, mais Martine vint à son secours et lui prit des mains les manuels qu'il avait déjà ramassé.

- Laissez-moi faire Monseigneur, lança t-elle en s'abaissant pour prendre les derniers livres par terre.

- Merci ma bonne Martine, répondit Harry en la gratifiant d'un sourire.

- Votre repas sera servi dans moins d'une heure madame, déclara de son côté Françoise en ouvrant la porte du salon pour laisser sortir Louise-Elisabeth et Pauline. Dans quelle salle souhaitez-vous diner ?

- Le salon de Diane fera l'affaire. Dites aux cuisines que je souhaiterai un repas copieux pour ce soir, de préférence quelques bonnes volailles.

- Très bien madame.

La pièce fut finalement vide de presque tous ses occupants en moins d'une minute, laissant uniquement Marie-Louise et Harry dans un calme seulement troublé par le crépitement des flammes dans la cheminée. Harry en avait profité pour s'asseoir à côté de sa mère tout en grignotant quelques biscuits qu'il avait remarqués sur la table devant eux. Sa mère était étonnamment silencieuse, elle qui d'ordinaire ne manquait pas une occasion pour le questionner sur tel ou tel sujet, de préférence sur les cours qu'il suivait avec sa tante.

- Pourquoi leur avez-vous demandé de nous laisser seuls ? lui demanda t-il en la regardant d'un air troublé.

- Je voulais vous faire une petite surprise qui devrait je pense vous faire beaucoup plaisir, répondit-il elle en esquissant un sourire qu'Harry trouva mystérieux.

- Quelle genre de surprise ? s'enquit-il avec impatience à présent.

- Si je vous l'annonçais maintenant, cela ne s'appellerai plus une surprise vous ne croyez pas Gabriel ?

- C'est vrai, avoua t-il non se départir de sa hâte de découvrir ce qu'elle cachait.

L'âtre de la cheminée fut brusquement envahi par de gigantesques flammes vertes, laissant sortir quelques secondes plus tard un vieil homme à l'allure négligé et au visage constellé de rides. Ses vêtements étaient vieux et rapiécés, et la barbe grisâtre qu'il possédait aurait bien mérité un petit coup de rasoir. Ce fut cependant le regard de l'homme qui intrigua Harry. Ses yeux d'un gris pâle brillaient comme deux lunes et lui donnèrent l'impression qu'une certaine folie l'animait. Harry était étrangement persuadé d'avoir déjà croisé ce vieil homme quelque part, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

- Mr Ollivander, l'accueillit Marie-louise en se levant de son siège pour se diriger vers lui. Quelle joie de vous revoir.

Réprimant la soudaine envie de se cogner la tête contre un mur pour ne pas avoir reconnu le vieux fabricant de baguettes qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir à maintes reprises au cours de son séjour à Londres, Harry comprit aussitôt que la venue d'Ollivander chez lui et le fait que ce rendez-vous le concernait ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : Il allait finalement avoir besoin d'une baguette.

- Votre altesse, la salua dans un français parfait le dénommé Ollivander en lui faisant un baisemain. Sachez que le plaisir est partagé. J'ai été agréablement surpris par votre demande, moi qui pensais ne jamais avoir l'immense honneur de vous servir à nouveau.

- J'aurais besoin de vos services pour une demande assez particulière. Je ne pouvais que m'adresser au meilleur fabriquant de baguettes d'Europe pour une tâche aussi importante.

- Quelle est-elle ? s'enquit le vieil homme en la regardant d'un air curieux. Votre baguette vous ferait-elle défaut ?

- Non, bien sûr que non ! En vérité, ce serait plutôt pour concevoir une nouvelle baguette pour mon fils. Approchez Gabriel, ne soyez pas timide!

Harry, qui s'était déjà levé de son siège lorsqu'était apparu Ollivander, obéit et fit ce que lui demanda Marie-Louise. Il ne pouvait cependant ignorer le regard étonné voir choqué que le vieux fabricant de baguettes lui lançait en le scrutant dans les moindres détails comme si il était une bête de foire. Pas étonnant après tout, sa mère n'avait jusqu'à il y a encore moins d'un mois pas d'enfant, et encore moins un garçon de huit ans. Heureusement que les quelques transformations qu'elle avait faite sur son visage étaient toujours présentes, autrement Ollivander n'aurait eut aucun mal à deviner la supercherie. Malgré tout, son air calculateur ajouté à ses yeux gris donnant la chair de poule lui donnait quand même l'impression qu'Ollivander parvenait à voir à travers les sorts utilisés sur lui.

- Mr Ollivander, je suis absolument ravi de vous rencontrer, déclara solennellement Harry en inclinant légèrement sa tête.

Au passage, Harry se congratula intérieurement pour sa façon de parler sans le moindre accent. Ses cours de diction et de français faisaient apparemment déjà effet sur lui, et il se promit d'aller en parler à sa tante. Le vieil homme devant lui ne montra en tout cas aucun signe de suspicion à son égard quant à sa réelle affiliation.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Monseigneur, lui répondit Ollivander en faisant de même. Merlin soit loué, je n'étais absolument pas au courant que vous aviez un enfant ! Quel âge a-t-il ?

- Huit ans, lui répondit sa mère en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry de manière protectrice.

- Huit ans… Et vous souhaiteriez qu'il possède déjà une baguette ? Vous avez donc l'intention de lui faire suivre une formation particulière et en dehors du cadre éducatif de nos institutions ? Bien bien… Je suppose que vous n'avez pas l'intention de lui faire intégrer une école de sorcellerie par conséquent…

- Je n'ai pas encore pris une décision concernant ce sujet, lui annonça Marie-Louise. Le choix lui reviendra. Je n'ai moi-même jamais eu la possibilité d'en intégrer une, et cela ne m'a pas empêché de devenir la femme que je suis aujourd'hui.

Ollivander acquiesça poliment avant de sortir sa baguette magique de son étui pour pointer le sol de la pièce. Un bref coup plus tard, et une énorme malle noire apparut à ses pieds. Celle-ci était si grosse qu'Harry était persuadé de pouvoir se glisser à l'intérieur facilement.

- Comme d'habitude je présume ? lança t-il en l'ouvrant tandis qu'Harry le regardait sortir des petits cubes de bois d'un air étonné. Votre famille est l'une des rares à vouloir des baguettes personnalisées, mais au moins cela m'évite de devoir fouiller de fond en combles ma boutique à la recherche de l'une de mes créations s'adaptant parfaitement à vous.

- Je vais vous laisser préparer ce dont vous avez besoin, le temps pour moi d'expliquer à Gabriel le déroulement de ce que nous allons faire aujourd'hui.

Conduisant Harry à l'écart de la pièce, la princesse de Lamballe attendit qu'il y ait suffisamment d'écart entre eux pour expliquer au mieux les étapes qui vont suivre pour l'obtention de sa baguette en prenant soin au passage de placer quelques sortilèges pour rendre leur conversation privée.

- Très bien Gabriel, maintenant je dois vous expliquer quelques petites choses concernant la manière dont les membres de ma famille obtiennent une baguette magique. Asseyez-vous, cela risque de prendre du temps.

- Vous n'essayez pas simplement les baguettes jusqu'à ce que l'une d'entre elles vous convienne ? lui demanda t-il en prenant place sur la banquette derrière lui.

- Non, il est de tradition dans notre famille d'avoir une baguette nous correspondant parfaitement en choisissant par nous-mêmes les matériaux la composant. Vous verrez que cela est très facile, il suffira simplement de désigner le bois et le noyau qui vous attirera davantage que les autres.

- Comment pourrais-je les reconnaitre ? Un morceau de bois n'est pas différent d'un autre…

- Votre magie le ressentira, et c'est elle qui vous indiquera quel type de bois et quel cœur pour votre baguette la complètent au mieux.

Harry opina du chef et regarda un bref instant la coupelle de fruits posée sur la table devant lui avant qu'une nouvelle question n'émerge dans son esprit.

- Pourquoi ai-je besoin d'une baguette ? lui demanda t-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Ne m'aviez-vous pas dit que je pouvais justement faire de la magie sans avoir besoin de l'une d'elles ?

- Vous aurez besoin d'une baguette pour certaines branches de la magie, notamment pour la métamorphose. Transformer un objet en une autre requiert de la magie, mais pas seulement : Le noyau de votre baguette joue un rôle essentiel dans la modification d'un objet car celui-ci possède des attributs particuliers en fonction de la nature de la créature sur laquelle il a été prélevé, ce qui explique en outre pourquoi certaines baguettes sont davantage utiles pour la métamorphose que d'autres. Par ailleurs, la magie sans baguette nécessite beaucoup d'effort de la part de la personne l'utilisant, et avant même que vous ne vous en rendiez compte, vous aurez utilisé toute l'énergie présente en vous. La baguette magique sert de canalisateur et vous permet d'utiliser raisonnablement vos capacités sans en abuser.

Harry hocha sa tête et se releva de son siège pour aller rejoindre Ollivander en croyant l'entretien terminé, mais sa mère le retint de sa main pour l'empêcher de se déplacer.

- Je tenais également à vous dire que dès l'instant où vous obtiendrez votre baguette, je vous demanderai d'apprendre non seulement les gestes à effectuer avec vos doigts pour lancer un sortilège, mais également avec elle. Par conséquent, vous devrez travailler davantage pour vous perfectionner dans ces deux domaines.

- Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi dois-je le faire si je peux déjà parvenir à ce résultat grâce à mes doigts ? l'interrogea t-il soucieusement.

- Lors d'un duel, il est toujours de bonne augure de cacher vos capacités à un adversaire en le surprenant en temps voulu, lui expliqua t-elle patiemment. De ce fait, ne lui montrez pas que vous êtes capable d'utiliser votre magie sans avoir besoin de baguette dès le départ afin de garder un effet de surprise sur lui. Vous vous apercevrez également que la manière de bouger une baguette diffère du mouvement de votre doigt, notamment par rapport aux angles à atteindre, au degré d'inclinaison à employer ou encore la vitesse de déplacement et de prononciation. Le temps entre la formulation et le déplacement du doigt est notamment plus rapide que pour une baguette par exemple. L'utilisation d'une baguette est également obligatoire pendant un duel puisque bien souvent, celui-ci a pour but de désarmer son adversaire. Il vous faut par conséquent connaitre des sorts à effectuer avec la vôtre.

L'une des nombreuses autres raisons pour laquelle Marie-Louise voulait qu'il possède une baguette magique concernait également une idée qu'elle avait eue il y a quelques temps déjà et qui concernait plus particulièrement la formation d'Harry et son intégration au sein de la société magique et moldue. Le choix lui revenait bien évidemment, mais si l'envie lui prenait un jour de vouloir devenir un homme reconnu au sein de ces deux communautés, cette baguette aurait toute son importance.

- Il est temps maintenant, dit-elle en enlevant les sortilèges placés quelques instants plus tôt.

Prenant presque machinalement la main de son fils, Marie-Louise le conduisit jusqu'à Ollivander avant de se reculer à quelques mètres d'eux pour assister à ce moment très important dans la vie de chaque seigneur de Savoie : le choix des composants de sa baguette. Plusieurs dizaines de petits cubes en bois de différentes couleurs avaient été disposés sur la table devant Harry, de même que des petits bocaux renfermant ce qui paraissait être des échantillons de peau, de poils, des plumes ou encore morceaux de chair.

- Commençons d'abord par le bois qui servira pour votre baguette Monseigneur, annonça Ollivander en se saisissant d'un petit calepin et d'une plume. Mettez votre main juste au dessus de chacun d'eux et arrêtez-vous lorsque vous ressentirez une sensation étrange vous parcourant le corps.

Harry acquiesça même si il n'avait pas totalement compris sa phrase, mais son instinct lui avait déjà soufflé dès le départ la manière à suivre pour trouver ce qui lui conviendrait. Plaçant sa main droite à quelques centimètres du premier cube de bois, rien n'arriva, pas même la moindre sensation d'engourdissement au bout des doigts. Les minutes se succédèrent de la même façon, Harry enchainant les cubes de bois et Ollivander griffonnant sur sa feuille en marmonnant des propos incompréhensibles sous les yeux de Marie-Louise qui suivait la scène en silence. Puis, alors qu'il était sur le point de perdre espoir, Harry ressentit comme un vent d'air frais entre la paume de sa main et le morceau de bois juste en dessous d'elle ainsi que des picotements sur toute la surface de sa peau allant jusqu'à son épaule. Se saisissant du cube, Harry le tendit à Ollivander qui avait arrêté d'écrire et observait curieusement le morceau de bois qu'Harry avait dans les mains.

- Du pin arolle ? lança t-il curieusement en le prenant. Vous êtes étonnant Monseigneur, ce type de bois est très rarement employé dans la fabrication des baguettes. Celui-ci a d'ailleurs été prélevé sur un très bel arbre dans la vallée des allues en Savoie. Il est étrange que vous ayez choisi ce bois sachant que votre famille a vécu et vit toujours dans cette région. Peut-être que l'endroit dans lequel l'on vit peut avoir une influence sur la baguette qui nous est destinée.

La princesse de Lamballe doutait fortement des propos du fabricant de baguettes pour la simple et bonne raison qu'Harry n'avait jamais mis les pieds là-bas, mais le fait qu'il puisse avoir une baguette provenant d'un arbre qu'elle avait pu côtoyer plus jeune lui procurait un étrange sentiment de fierté.

- Voyons voir maintenant quel sera le cœur de votre baguette, décréta Ollivander en le conduisant vers l'autre table ou se tenaient les différents bocaux dans lequel le futur cœur de sa baguette se trouvait.

Faisant également la même chose que pour le bois de sa baguette, Harry tendit la main au dessus des boites et les passa l'une après l'autre en restant quelques secondes au dessus de chacune d'elle. Intérieurement, il espérait que le cœur de sa baguette serait issu d'une créature impressionnante, et pourquoi pas même d'un dragon, mais il découvrit rapidement que l'envie ne faisait pas tout, et ce fut avec une pointe de déception qu'il constata que le ventricule de dragon ne serait pas pour lui.

- Le poil de licorne n'est pas pour vous…, marmonna à côté de lui Ollivander en barrant rapidement sa feuille de parchemin.

Les plumes de phoenix et d'hyppogriffe succédèrent rapidement à la licorne, de même que le venin d'acromentula et la bile de manticore avec qui Harry n'eut pas davantage de succès. Finalement, le choix se porta sur l'un des derniers bocaux renfermant des poils de couleur noir et plutôt longs. La même sensation que pour le pin d'arolle l'assaillit aussitôt, et hochant la tête en direction d'Ollivander, il lui désigna du doigt ce qui allait devenir le cœur de sa baguette.

- Un crin de sombral… Décidemment Monseigneur, votre baguette sera très particulière. Je ne pense pas avoir encore eu l'occasion d'allier ces deux éléments ensemble.

- Est-ce courant d'utiliser du crin de sombral dans une baguette ? le questionna Marie-Louise avec curiosité.

- Pas vraiment, mais ne croyez pas que cela signifie que votre fils à un mauvais fond. Les sombrals ne sont pas des créatures maléfiques et posséder une baguette contenant le crin de l'une de ces créatures ne veut pas dire que vous êtes mauvais. En vérité la nature de l'animal sur lequel est prélevé le crin, l'écaille, ou la chair représente les similitudes que vous avez avec lui. Par exemple, une personne ayant le sang-chaud et montant facilement sur ses grands hyppogriffes a de grandes chances d'avoir pour noyau de sa baguette un ventricule de dragon ou de la bile de manticore. Le noyau reflète simplement votre personnalité. Le sombral lui est une créature plutôt mystérieuse sachant rester secrète, discrète et très loyale envers les personnes qu'elle juge digne de confiance. Votre fils est d'une certaine manière une personne de même nature qu'elle.

Leur échange échappa totalement à Harry, mais il n'en avait en vérité que faire : Il avait finalement les deux éléments pour sa baguette, et l'envie de l'avoir déjà dans ses mains se faisait sentir au fond de lui. Son frère possédait déjà une baguette depuis longtemps maintenant, et Harry avait toujours été jaloux de la chance qu'il avait eue. Mais maintenant, il pourrait rattraper le retard qu'il avait sur lui : Il n'y avait de toute façon pas de grandes différences entre eux jusqu'à présent étant donné la faiblesse de Matthew pour la compréhension et l'application des sortilèges que James et Dumbledore souhaitaient lui apprendre.

- Bien, je vais vous laisser à présent, annonça Ollivander en rangeant d'un coup de baguette magique toutes ses affaires dans sa malle. Votre baguette devrait être terminée aux environs des fêtes de noël, si j'ajoute à cela l'étui et le nécessaire pour la garder en bon état.

- Combien cela me coutera t-il ? l'interrogea la princesse de Lamballe.

- Je dirais trente Gallions, mais étant donné que votre famille a toujours été dans mes clients favoris, je pourrais très bien baisser à vingt-cinq.

- C'est si gentil de votre part Mr Ollivander ! le remercia t-elle en le raccompagnant jusqu'à la cheminée. Serait-il trop vous demander d'apporter par vous-même la baguette de Gabriel ? Je préfèrerai l'avoir en main propre plutôt que par votre service postal. Il serait dommage de perdre cette baguette à cause d'une tempête de neige.

- Évidemment, affirma t-il en s'inclinant devant elle. Je me ferai une joie de revenir ici. Mes hommages votre altesse, Monseigneur.

Un instant plus tard, Ollivander disparut de l'âtre de la cheminée. Sans plus attendre, et surtout après avoir entendu un léger gargouillis de la part du ventre d'Harry, Marie-Louise le conduisit jusqu'à la sortie en silence. Bien que s'interrogeant toujours sur l'étrange combinaison de la baguette de son fils, elle ne pouvait néanmoins s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'elle avait vu plus tôt dans la journée. Son fils devait être mis au courant de ce qu'elle avait découvert puisque cela le concernait, mais… mieux valait se montrer évasif pour pouvoir profiter de la confusion dans laquelle elle laisserait Harry.

- Oh j'allais oublier Gabriel…

- Oui mère ?

- Votre lettre est arrivée à destination, l'informa t-elle en souriant. Votre fiancée est exactement comme vous la décriviez : charmante.

Sur ces mots, Marie-Louise s'éloigna, laissant derrière elle un Harry pour le moins intrigué. À ce moment précis, une seule question lui traversait l'esprit : Comment pouvait-elle au courant ?

**Chapitre terminé ! Donc voilà, j'espère que vous ne trouverez pas mon explication sur les baguettes et ses composants un peu farfelues : Je me suis toujours questionné sur le pourquoi une baguette irait mieux à une personne qu'à une autre... Je mets ça sur la personnalité des gens, un peu comme le choixpeau magique.**

**Je fais apparaitre également la saignée. Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, c'est une pratique qu'avaient les médecins de l'époque qui consistait à faire saigner des litres de sang une personne pour mettre au même niveau les humeurs à l'intérieur d'elle (il y avait quatre humeurs dans le corps (bile noire, flegme, sang et Bile jaune) se trouvant dans quatre parties du corps (Rate, Poumon, Tête, Vésicule biliaire), ayant chacune un une incidence sur le tempérament d'une personne (Melancolique, Flegmatique, sanguin, colérique) et s'affiliant à un élément de la nature). Les médecins diagnostiquaient le mal d'une personne à partir de son comportement et de l'endroit où il souffrait pour déterminer ce qu'il avait. Si il avait trop de flegme par exemple, il souffrirait de troubles pulmonaires, d'où l'utilisation de la saignée pour la remettre au même niveau que les autres humeurs (bonjour la connerie u_u...)**

**Une petite note également sur la remarque de Louise-Elisabeth sur les bouts de tissu qu'elle aurait aimé qu'Harry porte : Pour apprendre à un enfant à marcher à une allure convenable, les nobles avaient pour habitude de... les attacher à eux (les tenir en laisse quoi).**** Je ne sais plus où j'ai pu entendre ça mais j'ai trouvé cette pratique très bizarre.**

**Daphné et Harry pour l'instant ne se verront pas avant quelques mois : j'ai une idée les concernant, et peut-être même un apprentissage de la part de la mère adoptive d'Harry pour leur apprendre à partager leur magie avec l'autre grâce à leur lien.****  
****Je parle également très brièvement de la scolarité d'Harry dans ce chapitre : Peut-être que sa scolarité ne se passera pas à Poudlard ? Nous verrons bien !****À bientôt !**


	10. X) Un inestimable cadeau de noël

**Hey ! J'espère que vous allez bien ? ça change n'est-ce pas de devoir attendre deux semaines pour avoir un chapitre ? Désolé mais je ne suis pas une machine (ça pourrait-être sympa d'un autre côté...).**

**Bon en tout cas voilà ENFIN le chapitre 10. Que dire de lui ? Difficile à écrire, énervant à s'en arracher les cheveux et... Cucul la praline. Si vous aimez la mièvrerie alors vous allez être servi (promis, ce sera le seul... avant les retrouvailles entre Harry et Lily !).**

**Comme d'hab' je vous remercie pour les nombreux commentaires et pour les vues, honnêtement ça me conforte dans l'idée que ce que je fais n'est pas complètement irréaliste (peut-être qu'un jour j'en ferai une autre se déroulant dans l'antiquité, pendant les croisades, la découverte des Amériques .. Encore faut-il parvenir à inclure Harry dedans u_u).**

**Vous allez sûrement me faire encore la remarque, mais WARNING : présence de nombreux pavés (que j'ai pourtant raccourci !). " La fourmi n'était pas préteuse, c'était là son vilain défaut "... Le mien serait peut-être celui-ci :s.**

**Bon sur ce, bonne lecture, et prévenez-moi si vous trouvez des fautes, des oublis ou même des phrases disparues : la relecture en diagonale n'est pas franchement recommandable.**

**Edit : Jonathan/Kathlerria/Alysses kheel : Merci pour vos commentaires ! J'espère moi aussi ne pas être guéri par cette étrange maladie qu'est " l'écriturinite compulsive ", mais bon : n'abusons pas des bonnes choses ! Concernant ta question Kathlerria, le faucon est son familier et le lien les unissant lui permet de pouvoir partager sa vision avec lui (sachant que ces oiseaux ont une excellente vision, ce doit être très pratique pour l'espionnage... de petite fille !). Quant à ta remarque Alysses, Hm... oui c'est dommage, mais d'un autre côté je ne pense pas que j'aurais fait un excellent prof (j'aurais tendance je pense à mettre des bonnes notes même à ceux qui n'en méritent pas... Mon bon coeur me perdra). **

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la rencontre entre Harry et Mr Ollivander, presqu'un mois à dire vrai, mais Harry n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Entre ses entraînements ses cours de savoir-vivre, de langues et ses sorties en compagnie de Pauline dans le parc du château, ses journées étaient remplies d'activités toutes aussi intéressantes les unes que les autres. Mais aujourd'hui n'était pas vraiment une journée ordinaire car contrairement aux autres matinées qu'il avait passé jusqu'à présent, les cours de magie qu'il pratiquait avec sa mère étaient annulés pour une raison inconnue. Apparemment Marie-Louise était occupée à mettre en œuvre un mystérieux projet dont personne n'avait eu vent, pas même sa tante.

Ces derniers jours, elle passait beaucoup de temps enfermée dans une pièce où il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de mettre les pieds, mais selon certains domestiques, il s'agirait d'un atelier dans lequel la princesse de Lamballe confectionnait ses potions à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Personne n'osait lui demander ce qu'elle faisait à l'intérieur, pas même lui ; chacun avait ses petits secrets après tout. Mais plutôt que de profiter de ce temps libre pour paresser bêtement dans sa chambre, Harry avait décidé d'aller faire un tour dans les cuisines en attendant que le déjeuner soit servi. Le château comptait en vérité deux salles servant de cuisines très grandes et spacieuses se trouvant à proximité de la cave à vins, un endroit dont il n'avait pour l'instant pas encore l'autorisation d'accéder.

« Que dirait-on de vous si l'on vous trouvait à proximité des meilleurs crus de la région ? Attendez donc d'être en âge de consommer pareilles boissons avant de songer à les déguster » lui avait intimé moqueusement Louise-Elisabeth un jour où il s'était aventuré dans cette partie du château.

De toute façon, les salles où étaient confectionnés les repas étaient bien plus distrayantes pour lui que cette longue pièce contenant d'énormes tonneaux remplis de vins, et c'était selon lui l'endroit le plus animé de tout le domaine. Pas moins de huit cuisiniers et cuisinières s'affairaient dans ces deux pièces à servir les mets les plus délicats et raffinés à des kilomètres à la ronde et pour le plaisir des papilles des maîtres du château. L'odeur s'y dégageant était également un régal pour son odorat, et le mélange des senteurs sucrées et salées le faisait chaque jour frémir d'excitation à l'idée des nouveaux repas qui seraient bientôt servis.

C'était par ailleurs un spectacle étonnant de voir des hommes et des femmes cuisiner des bons petits plats alors qu'il avait jusqu'à présent toujours vu des elfes de maison le faire. Harry savait que les êtres humains n'étaient pas à ce point paresseux ou incapable de faire par eux-mêmes leur nourriture, mais il n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion d'en voir à l'œuvre. Lily et James avaient pris l'habitude de déléguer cela à leurs elfes de maison bien que sa mère ait exprimé longtemps l'envie de s'adonner également à cette tâche, mais James ne le souhaitait pas car cela ne convenait pas à son statut de Lady. Tout juste avait-elle le droit de leur faire un bon chocolat chaud lorsqu'il faisait le même temps qu'aujourd'hui, c'est-à-dire de la neige en abondance et des températures glaciales bien en dessous de 0°. Harry aurait bien aimé en profiter pour utiliser la montagne de neige s'offrant à lui mais Marie-Louise le lui avait interdit, une interdiction qui faisait suite à de nombreuses autres. Plus le temps passait, et plus celle-ci se conduisait en véritable mère pour lui, et ce genre d'interdiction aurait bien été l'une des restrictions que Lily lui aurait donné.

Mais aujourd'hui était une journée spéciale pour tout le monde puisque le soir même, pas moins de trois messes auraient lieu pour fêter Noël, une fête qu'il ne connaissait jusqu'alors que de nom, et mieux valait pour lui ne pas attraper froid si il souhaitait y participer. Apparemment cette fête permettait de célébrer la naissance de Jésus, le fils de Dieu et précurseur de la religion catholique, et cela nécessitait beaucoup de travail et un dîner somptueux pour les nombreuses personnes assistant aux messes dans la chapelle du château. Son ventre se mit soudainement à gargouiller, mettant ainsi fin à la longue réflexion dans laquelle il était plongé. La cuisine avait beau être l'endroit où l'on pouvait facilement trouver de quoi grignoter, rien d'intéressant ne se trouvait pourtant dans les environs, et il eut beau chercher du regard la moindre petite sucrerie susceptible d'apaiser son appétit en attendant le repas, rien ne vint. Harry ne voulait par ailleurs par déranger les commis et le chef de cuisine pour apaiser son estomac ; Le pauvre cuisinier en chef était déjà au bord de la crise de nerf devant la quantité faramineuse de nourriture à préparer pour ce soir, lui demander un peu de chocolat relevait du suicide.

C'est pourtant en regardant le chef s'afférer devant un fourneau qu'il trouva enfin l'objet tant convoité : le récipient pour le chocolat du gâteau du déjeuner. Bien qu'il ait appris depuis longtemps maintenant par sa tante qu'il fallait faire attention à ses manières en public, la vue de ce plat lui donna envie de se lécher les babines pour exprimer son désir, et moins d'une seconde plus tard, son doigt était pointé en direction du récipient qu'il convoitait avidement.

- Accio bol de chocolat.

Le petit récipient contenant le précieux liquide voleta jusqu'à lui sans éveiller l'attention du moindre cuisinier présent pour sa plus grande joie. De toute manière tout le monde était trop occupé à s'affairer en cuisine pour faire attention à lui, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. Ravi de pouvoir savourer son petit péché mignon, Harry attrapa en vol le bol et contempla de ces yeux émerveillés l'épais liquide brun qui ne demandait qu'à être mangé. Levant l'index pour le tremper dans le chocolat, il fut cependant arrêté net par l'une des cuisinières qui lui arracha d'un geste le récipient en le regardant sévèrement. De son côté, pris en faute et totalement à la merci du courroux qui allait s'abattre sur lui, Harry préféra regarder d'un air penaud ses mocassins sans oser lever les yeux vers elle.

- En voilà des manières Monseigneur, lança t-elle d'un ton sec en reposant le bol sur son emplacement d'origine. La gourmandise est un vilain défaut et tout ce que vous y gagnerez sera d'être malade pour avoir trop mangé de sucreries.

- Je suis désolé, marmonna t-il timidement en gardant les yeux baissés.

Bien que voulant se montrer ferme avec lui, la cuisinière ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être irrémédiablement attendrie par l'air gêné et embarrassé de son jeune seigneur, et bien qu'elle se demandait si celui-ci le faisait exprès, cette attitude la faisait à chaque fois flancher. Personne n'arrivait à se montrer en colère contre lui car tout le monde était tombé sous son charme, y comprit le cuisinier en chef Giuseppe, un italien extravagant passant le plus clair de son temps à crier et à inventer de nouvelles recettes toutes aussi originales les unes que les autres.

- N'avez-vous rien de mieux à faire que de venir ici Monseigneur ? lui demanda t-elle gentiment en se penchant vers lui.

- Je… J'aime beaucoup être ici, ça sent bon…

- Vraiment ? Vous préférez sentir l'odeur du poisson plutôt que… Je ne sais pas, écrire à votre fiancée par exemple ?

Harry, comme il était d'usage lorsque ce sujet venait dans une conversation, se mit à rougir légèrement en bougeant nerveusement sur sa chaise. Ses fiançailles qui devaient être au départ un sujet seulement connu de lui et de sa mère devinrent rapidement LE sujet de prédilection des domestiques chaque fois que l'un d'eux s'adressait à lui. Tout le monde désirait en apprendre encore davantage sur cette mystérieuse jeune fille mais plus par envie de taquiner leur jeune maître « Son amoureuse » comme avait été surnommé Daphné devait certainement avoir les oreilles qui sifflaient tant il ne se passait pas une journée sans que quelqu'un ne mette dans une conversation ce sujet.

- Vous êtes tellement adorable quand vous rougissez Monseigneur, roucoula la cuisinière en piochant dans un saladier une belle pomme qu'elle lui tendit. Vous pouvez manger ceci, bien que je doute que votre mère soit d'accord pour que vous vous gaviez avant les repas. Mais ne le dites à personne, ce sera notre petit secret !

- Merci Marthe !

Marthe était la femme d'Antoine Letimonier, le cocher personnel de sa mère. De tous les cuisiniers, c'était sans doute celle qu'il préférait, bien que contrairement à beaucoup de domestiques, elle était l'une des rares à lui mettre des barrières pour l'empêcher de profiter un peu trop de son statut. C'était une femme sévère mais juste qui prenait autant à cœur que Marie-Louise ou Louise-Elisabeth l'éducation de son jeune prince. Comme tous les serviteurs travaillant dans le château, elle n'était pas une sorcière, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'aider Harry dans ses travaux magiques et au passage de s'extasier sur les prouesses qu'il pouvait faire avec une simple baguette.

- Malthe ! l'appela soudainement avec son accent italien le cuisinier en chef. Ma qué faites-vous ? Les plats né vont pas se prépaler tout seuls ! Hop hop !

- à vos ordres, espèce de bourreau, marmonna t-elle en roulant des yeux.

- Qué dites-vous ? yé né souis pas sûl d'avoir complis vos paroles.

- J'ai dis que j'avais hâte de finir le gâteau ! dit-elle rapidement en s'éloignant vers sa table de cuisine. Il ne manquait plus que le chocolat !

- Ah si si, oun bon gâteau dé chocolat ! il n'y a rien dé mieux pour telminer en beauté oun repas !

- Vous devriez retourner dans la salle à manger Monseigneur, l'informa discrètement Marthe en reprenant son travail. Madame doit déjà vous attendre, et le repas est presque fait.

L'horloge accrochée dans la pièce affichait effectivement dix heures et quart, et connaissant la ponctualité légendaire de sa nouvelle famille, il y avait peu de chance qu'elles ne soient pas déjà attablées. Remerciant d'un simple sourire la cuisinière, Harry sortit précipitamment de la cuisine sans pour autant courir et briser au passage l'attitude noble et distinguée qu'il commençait à se forger. Un noble ne courait pas, du moins pas en public, et le château n'était jamais vide. Mangeant rapidement la pomme que lui avait donnée Marthe, il fit disparaitre le trognon d'un coup de baguette afin de faire disparaitre les preuves de sa gourmandise, mais également pour le simple plaisir de la voir à l'œuvre.

La distance entre la pièce qu'il venait de quitter et la salle à manger était énorme et lui laissait largement le temps de mettre en application son plan, puis lorsque son forfait fut exécuté, il repartit aussitôt en essayant d'effacer au mieux les possibles traces sur son visage ou ses mains. Deux précautions valent mieux qu'une comme on dit. Comme il s'y attendait, tout le monde était déjà là, même Marie-Louise, mais les heures de repas suivaient une ligne directive à ne pas rompre, et arriver en retard était très mal vu comme il le comprit facilement en voyant le regard de sa tante. Les trois femmes avaient pris place autour de la grande table de forme ovale sur laquelle reposaient des dizaines de couverts et autant de plats n'attendant que d'être mangés.

- Vous êtes en retard Gabriel, dit-elle en lui désignant d'un geste la chaise à côté d'elle.

Le respect des horaires était apparemment un sujet avec lequel il ne fallait pas plaisanter, car l'expression sévère qu'elle affichait était presque effrayante. Harry était sûr de ne l'avoir encore jamais vu avec ce visage jusqu'à présent.

- Rappelle-moi de te remercier plus tard, lui murmura Pauline lorsqu'il eut pris place à table. J'ai volontairement raté l'une de ses assommantes leçons de couture, et avant que tu ne sois en retard pour ce repas, ma mère me faisait l'un de ses habituels sermons pour mon manque de sérieux dans mon travail.

- Je ne voulais pas l'être, dit-il en baissant les yeux sur son assiette vide pour l'instant. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer dans les cuisines. Et puis je me suis entraîné avec ma baguette…

- Que vous n'avez pas le droit de tenir à table Gabriel, lui rappela sa mère face à lui. Vous ne pouvez pas laisser plus de trente secondes votre baguette seule ? lança t-elle en regardant avec une légère pointe de désapprobation son fils adoptif tenir dans sa main le dit-objet. Elle ne va pas disparaître vous savez mon chéri.

- Je suis désolé mère, s'excusa t-il timidement en la rangeant dans l'étui qu'il tenait sous sa manche de chemise.

Celle-ci hocha simplement sa tête avant de faire signe aux deux serviteurs présents de soulever les couvercles des différents plats et de leur montrer ainsi les mets savoureux déjà cuisinés. La pièce fut aussitôt remplie des délicieuses odeurs, bien que comme le lui signala sa mère, les plats avaient sans doute déjà légèrement refroidis du fait de son absence. Aussi Harry préféra excuser ses écarts en ne mentionnant plus l'existence même de sa baguette, bien que cela fût difficile pour lui. Il était vrai qu'il passait énormément de temps si ce n'est tout son temps libre avec cette baguette en main, mais de son propre aveu, il en était tombé complètement fou amoureux.

Sa baguette était devenue comme la huitième merveille du monde pour lui, une merveille qu'il chérissait et protégeait des possibles menaces qui pourraient apparaître Ce trésor inestimable pour lui était aisément comparable au Graal que convoiterait n'importe quel aventurier en quête de sensation forte ou la toison d'or qu'un héros grec en mal de défi volerait des griffes d'un dragon. Mais qui lui en voudrait après tout ? La baguette suivait toute sa vie son acquéreur et celle-ci lui convenait parfaitement et sur tous les points. Aucun détail n'avait été oublié, et les mesures qu'avait prises Ollivander sur toute la surface de son corps pouvaient en témoigner. Il semblait apparemment évident pour le vieux fabricant que la taille de son petit orteil et la baguette qu'il allait sculpter pour lui se complètent admirablement bien.

- Que faisiez-vous Gabriel pour être aussi peu ponctuel ? lui demanda Louise-Elisabeth en se tournant vers lui.

- Je… J'étais dans les cuisines pour voir ce qu'allaient préparer aujourd'hui les commis.

- Vous n'avez pas déjà mangé j'espère ? s'enquit sa mère en faisant signe à l'un des serviteurs de lui amener un plat.

Malgré toutes les précautions qu'il avait prises pour lui cacher sa gourmandise, Harry fut totalement désarçonné par le regard insistant que lui lançait Marie-Louise et perdit totalement ses moyens. Merlin, cette femme semblait être impossible à duper.

- Une simple pomme, avoua t-il sans lever les yeux de son assiette.

- Que cela ne se reproduise plus Gabriel, dit-elle sans élever la voix. Vous commencez avec une pomme et vous finirez aussi impotent que la princesse Palatine. Sa gourmandise était légendaire et cela lui coûta bien plus que sa santé physique… Je suppose que vous n'avez pas oublié ce à quoi nous allons assister ce soir ? l'interrogea t-elle en se servant elle-même dans les plats.

Un point qui l'avait étonné lorsqu'il était arrivé ici était le fait que les français avaient tendance à se servir eux-mêmes dans les plats, contrairement aux anglais qui préféraient plutôt se faire servir par leurs domestiques. Les elfes de maison des Potter devaient également faire cela, malgré les protestations de Lily, et Harry avait dû apprendre à calculer par lui-même les portions de nourritures qu'il mangerait.

- Assurément, et tante Louise m'a expliqué le déroulement de cette fête dans ses grandes lignes.

- Très bien, parce que je tenais à vous informer que cette messe se déroulera en présence de l'évêque de Saint-Brieuc qui nous fera l'immense honneur de sa présence. La chapelle sera par conséquent un lieu de rassemblement regroupant bien des habitants de Lamballe, alors faites attention à votre comportement et montrez-vous digne de votre rang. Il n'y a rien de plus irrespectueux que de se montrer impoli devant un homme d'église, et ne parlons pas des ragots qui pourraient voir le jour au sein de la population du village…

Il fallait avouer que les ragots étaient bien le cœur du village alimentant les conversations des gens, peu importe leur statut social et leur sexe. En plus d'un mois à présent, Harry avait eu l'occasion de découvrir que les Hommes fonctionnaient ainsi, vilipendant des rumeurs et des histoires sur telle ou telle personne qu'elles soient positives ou négatives pour la dite-personne, et lui-même était le principal sujet de bon nombre de discussions. Tout le monde souhaitait le voir et le connaitre pour ensuite s'en vanter auprès de ses amis, et il serait malhonnête de dire que cette soudaine popularité ne lui avait pas été inutile : Sa personnalité avait lentement évolué grâce à cela, et du petit garçon timide à son arrivée, il était devenu bien plus confiant et communicatif avec les personnes qu'il côtoyait, en particulier avec certains adultes pour qui il s'était pris d'affection et même avec certains enfants qui furent ravis de pouvoir jouer avec lui. Ce n'était pas tous les jours après tout que l'on pouvait s'amuser avec un prince, et les candidats pour ce poste furent très nombreux.

Au départ Harry dût subir pendant un certain temps les regards curieux des habitants de Lamballe et leur insistance à vouloir voir de plus près le fils adoptif de leur maîtresse bien aimée, mais au fil du temps, cette curiosité fit lentement place au même respect qu'ils avaient pour Marie-Louise, et Harry dût s'habituer à voir des hommes et des femmes bien plus vieux que sa propre mère s'incliner respectueusement devant lui. Le comble fut sans doute durant l'une de leur sortie dans la ville même de Lamballe lorsque presque tout le village s'était réuni sur la place de la mairie pour accueillir la princesse de Lamballe et sa suite.

Par chance les autorités moldues n'avaient pas été mises au courant de cette arrivée, autrement Marie-Louise aurait été dans une situation bien fâcheuse pour elle. Une simple sortie pour acheter des ingrédients de potions s'était transformée en un parcours du combattant pour quitter le village et revenir au château. Autant dire que la même agitation risquait de voir le jour ce soir, et que sa présence pouvait être l'occasion pour de nombreux religieux de l'épier sans le moindre scrupule.

- J'ai fait venir de Paris une tenue spécialement pour cette occasion, l'informa Marie-Louise sur le ton de la conversation. La mode a beaucoup évolué depuis la fin de la monarchie, vous auriez dû voir un peu les tenues extravagantes que cette couturière m'a montré. La tendance serait à l'antiquité apparemment…

- J'ai entendu dire que c'était du fait de la découverte de cette ville italienne… Pompéi si je ne m'abuse, ajouta pensivement Louise-Elisabeth. Je ne pense pas que ces robes me siéraient mais je serais très curieuse de découvrir ces nouvelles créations.

La discussion comme il était de coutume se porta en partie sur cela, mais on ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir : les vêtements étaient un sujet de prédilection des femmes quelque soit leur âge. Toutes les deux étaient après tout très coquètes, et de l'avis d'Harry, Pauline semblait prendre le même chemin qu'elles bien que celle-ci affirmait le contraire. La seule chose qu'il regrettait à ce moment là était que la magie n'était pas un sujet de conversation très apprécié à table, un souhait de sa mère qui voulait juste pour un petit moment oublier son statut de sorcière et laisser place à celle qu'elle était aux yeux des moldus, et de ce fait, il n'était pas rare pour lui qu'il se sente légèrement mis de côté pendant les repas. Avec le temps peut-être, cela changerait, et s'intéresser au monde moldu pourrait lui être bénéfique dans ses futures conversations mondaines.

- Mais ça ne vaudra jamais la magie, murmura t-il pour lui-même sans se rendre compte que les trois autres l'avaient entendu.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, et après une folle soirée pleine de surprises, Harry, l'estomac plein et des étoiles encore plein les yeux, était allongé dans son lit avec son manuel de sortilèges ouvert devant lui. Malgré l'heure plus que tardive, le jeune prince ne parvenait pas à dormir à cause des images qui lui traversaient encore l'esprit. Jamais encore il n'avait assisté à quelque chose d'aussi incroyable, et les chants latins chantés dans l'immense chapelle du château se répercutaient encore dans ses oreilles lui donnant l'impression de toujours se trouver là-bas. Assister à une messe était déjà étonnant, mais trois… les messes « des anges », « des bergers » et du « Verbe Divin » n'avaient pas leur pareil pour émerveiller un enfant de huit ans.

Cette soirée resterait en tout cas longtemps gravée dans son esprit, mais pour l'instant Harry préférait utiliser son temps d'insomnie pour faire quelque chose d'utile plutôt que de ressasser les bons souvenirs. Voilà pourquoi il se trouvait là à lire des lignes et des lignes de sortilèges et d'explications sans en comprendre totalement le sens, mais les illustrations sur chaque page lui permettaient quand même d'y voir davantage plus clair. Les livres qu'il devait lire se comptaient par dizaines, mais Harry n'était pas du genre à baisser les bras devant une telle charge de travail. À vrai dire, ce serait même le contraire car cela lui permettait de pouvoir tout à sa guise s'adonner à son activité favorite : la lecture.

En plus d'un mois maintenant de travail acharné, Harry avait fait d'énormes progrès dans tout ce qui concernait la magie, et en particulier par rapport à son petit problème de résidus magiques s'échappant un peu trop souvent de son noyau. Ses défenses étaient encore faiblardes et fragiles, mais il était parvenu à un résultat plutôt satisfaisant au point que la puissance de ses sorts s'en ressentait, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. En plus de tout ceci, Harry avait également commencé à apprendre l'occlumancie qui n'était en vérité pas différent de ce qu'il faisait déjà avec son noyau. La seule difficulté était de parvenir à repousser sa mère lors de ses intrusions dans sa tête et surtout de ressentir sa présence car Marie-Louise avait la fâcheuse tendance à le surprendre à n'importe quel moment de la journée sans même le prévenir de ses petites manigances.

« Votre adversaire ne vous préviendra pas lorsqu'il vous jettera un sort Gabriel » lui avait-elle rappelé un jour où il s'était plaint de cela. « N'importe qui ayant un minimum de connaissance en légilimencie peut s'en servir pour vous soutirer des informations vitales sur vous et sur les personnes que vous aimez. »

Autant redoubler d'effort dans ce cas, d'où la raison pour laquelle il pratiquait la magie même lorsque toute le monde dormait dans le château. Ce soir, pas d'occlumancie non mais simplement quelques essais pour mettre à profit tout ce qu'il avait appris du sortilège de désarmement. Il n'y avait malheureusement pas de baguettes dans les environs hormis celle qu'il tenait dans sa main, mais peut-être qu'un autre objet pourrait faire l'affaire. Regardant furtivement dans sa chambre à la recherche d'une cible potentielle, son choix se porta sur un petit objet de décoration dont il se souciait peu.

- Expelliarmus ! s'exclama t-il en pointant sa baguette sur lui.

Un rayon de lumière s'échappa de sa baguette pour venir frapper le petit bibelot de porcelaine posé sur la commode de sa chambre, mais plutôt que de le faire sauter comme une baguette magique jusque dans sa main, le petit objet fragile explosa littéralement en dizaines de morceaux, à sa plus grande horreur. Sa précision était bonne apparemment, mais pour ce qui était de la quantité de magie utilisée, il avait encore des progrès à faire.

- Mince ! J'ai mis trop de puissance dans mon sort ! pesta t-il en se levant de son lit pour admirer les dégâts.

L'objet était effectivement en piteux état, mais pas irréparable. Un simple « reparo » ferait l'affaire même si il n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion d'utiliser ce sort. Tournant fébrilement les pages de son manuel à la recherche de ce sort, il tomba finalement dessus en toute fin de livre et s'empressa aussitôt de mémoriser les mouvements à accomplir pour l'utiliser.

- Reparo, dit-il après de longues minutes de lecture.

La petite vasque se reforma immédiatement mais quelques fissures étaient encore visibles sur sa surface.

- Ce n'est pas trop mal, dit-il en examinant du regard le résultat de son travail.

Plusieurs coups furent donnés soudainement sur sa porte avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre légèrement, sans toutefois laisser entrevoir la personne troublant le calme de cette nuit d'hiver. Harry par peur d'être pris en train de faire de la magie plutôt que de dormir, jeta précipitamment sa baguette sur le fauteuil le plus proche tandis qu'il refermait le manuel qu'il tenait dans les mains.

- Gabriel ? l'appela sa mère depuis l'autre côté de la porte. Êtes-vous décemment vêtu ?

- Mère ? Oh… Oui, vous pouvez entrer.

La porte s'ouvrit finalement complètement et Marie-Louise pénétra dans sa chambre en se guidant grâce à la petite coupelle tenant une bougie qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts. L'heure était tardive et Harry remarqua qu'elle n'avait pour vêtement qu'une simple chemise de nuit par-dessous une robe de chambre. Son étrange coiffure grisâtre avait été enlevée et ses véritables cheveux étaient recouverts par un petit bonnet de nuit qu'elle essayait de placer correctement de son autre main.

- J'espère ne pas vous déranger ? Peut-être aurais-je dû venir vous voir demain matin au lieu de venir vous interrompre dans ce que vous faisiez…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas mère, je venais de terminer de me préparer pour aller me coucher, dit-il rapidement en rangeant d'un coup de pied discret le manuel qu'il lisait auparavant sous sa commode. Vous ne me dérangez absolument pas.

Sa mère lui sourit et vint s'asseoir sur son lit tout en posant sa petite coupelle sur le bord de sa table de nuit. D'un geste de la main, elle l'invita à faire de même et Harry la rejoignit rapidement en prenant place à côté d'elle.

- Comment avez-vous trouvé cette soirée ? lui demanda t-elle pour interrompre le moment de silence qui s'était installé.

- Très intéressante je dois dire, avoua t-il en se remémorant la fabuleuse messe à laquelle il venait de participer. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé jusqu'à il y a quelques semaines que vous faisiez ce genre de cérémonie pour célébrer des moments importants écrits dans la bible. Maman n'a pas l'occasion de le faire à la maison parce que Ja… mon père ne le souhaitait pas, mais je trouve que ça aurait pu être une bonne idée.

- Nous aurons encore l'occasion d'assister à de nombreuses autres cérémonies de ce genre, surtout lorsque les problèmes que nous rencontrons avec les autorités moldues seront résolus. Il faudrait notamment réfléchir à une date pour votre baptême dans le cas où vous accepteriez de vous ouvrir à Dieu. J'imagine parfaitement comment cela se déroulerait…

Les minutes suivantes furent le théâtre d'un long monologue sur la façon dont se déroulerait la cérémonie, les personnes à inviter et les tenues que chacun porterait. Harry la laissa parler sans oser la couper, approuvant d'un simple hochement de tête les rares fois où elle lui demandait son opinion sur un sujet précis et le reste du temps regardant la flamme vacillante de la bougie posée sur sa table de chevet.

- Vous n'êtes pas venu ici pour me parler de mon baptême, je me trompe ? lui demanda t-il finalement lorsqu'elle se tut enfin.

- Non, en vérité si je suis venue ici vous importuner c'est pour une raison très précise…

- Et qu'elle est-elle ? s'enquit-il en la regardant curieusement.

- J'aimerais vous faire un cadeau disons… particulier.

De sa robe de chambre, Marie-Louise sortit quelques secondes plus tard deux petites fioles qu'elle plaça entre les mains d'Harry. Curieux, Harry les observa longuement sous les moindres coutures, de la forme du verre les contenant jusqu'à la couleur de chacune des potions à l'intérieur. La première était d'un rouge écarlate et légèrement plus épaisse que de l'eau, un peu comme du sang tandis que la deuxième était bleutée avec des nuances de gris et donnait l'impression d'être de l'eau en bouteille, une eau particulièrement pure.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? lui demanda t-il en reportant son attention sur elle.

- Comment vous dire… J'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers temps sur vous et sur l'effet qu'a eu votre arrivée dans ma vie. Jusqu'à il y a encore deux mois, je m'imaginais devenir une vieille dame âgée terminant mes jours dans ce vieux château et regrettant amèrement de ne pas m'être donnée la possibilité de donner un sens à ma vie. Jusqu'à présent mon existence était toute tracée par mes parents et tournait exclusivement autour de mon mari et des fastes de la cour, mais je sentais malgré tout au fond de moi qu'il manquait quelque chose pour me rendre pleinement heureuse, chose que j'ai découverte depuis votre arrivée ici-même dans ce château. Peut-être trouverez-vous cela gênant à entendre puisque vous êtes après tout un homme, mais je vous aime beaucoup Gabriel, et en votre compagnie j'ai pu enfin tout à loisir mettre à profit mon savoir sur ce rôle de mère qui m'échappait jusqu'alors. Désormais je ne pense plus seulement à ma personne lorsque je prends une décision mais à nous deux car nos destins sont désormais liés l'un à l'autre et je l'espère pour longtemps.

Les paroles de sa mère le touchèrent énormément, d'autant plus que lui-même ressentait la même chose de son côté. Mais son intuition lui soufflait que Marie-Louise ne lui disait pas tout et qu'il fallait gratter un peu la surface pour mettre à jour la raison pour laquelle elle était venue le voir à une heure aussi tardive.

- Où voulez-vous en venir ? lui demanda t-il avant de pester intérieurement sur son manque de tact.

- Je veux vous adopter et faire de vous mon fils.

Harry fronça aussitôt ses sourcils en la dévisageant curieusement. Quelque chose lui échappait apparemment…

- Mais ne le suis-je pas déjà ? s'enquit-il en se demandant silencieusement si il ne s'était pas trompé jusqu'à présent et ne s'était pas un peu trop emporté par l'allégresse en l'appelant mère depuis près de deux mois.

- Non, enfin oui, balbutia t-elle d'un air gênée. Mais je voulais dire mon fils d'un point de vue… biologique.

Là, Harry ne pouvait qu'admettre qu'il était on ne peut plus dépassé par cette proposition. Comment pouvait-il le devenir ? Un enfant ne pouvait pas avoir trois parents du moins biologiques après tout. Marie-Louise se moquait-elle de lui ? Était-elle en train de lui faire une mauvaise blague pour fêter noël ? Drôle de manière pour fêter un évènement pareil en tout cas. Mais son air sérieux qu'elle arborait semblait pourtant lui intimer le contraire. Personne ne blaguerait en tout cas sur un sujet aussi important.

- Pour quelles raisons ? demanda t-il simplement en la regardant d'un air perplexe.

- Il y a plusieurs raisons expliquant cette volonté qui m'anime pour tout vous dire, mais je vais tâcher de faire simple. Tout d'abord parce que ma fortune personnelle se chiffre à plusieurs millions de gallions et de francs et qu'à ma mort, cette fortune serait attribuée à des personnes sans scrupules qui n'auraient rien fait pour la mériter. Je veux vous dire par là que des frères et sœurs, des cousins et cousines, des neveux et nièces que je n'ai pas vu depuis fort longtemps pourraient du jour au lendemain se voir hériter de ce que je possède, et je n'ai pas envie que tout ce que j'ai tombe entre les mains de vautours ne pensant qu'à mon argent. Ma fortune vous reviendra de droit et je préfère vous la confier en sachant qu'elle sera entre de bonnes mains. Il y a également le fait que j'entretiens d'excellentes relations avec les gobelins et que je serai fort peinée de voir ces siècles d'ententes entre ma famille et ces charmantes créatures réduits à néant. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour poursuivre mon œuvre et les affaires que j'ai mises en place avec eux, en particulier mes investissements auprès des inventeurs et autres grands médecins. Par ailleurs mes voûtes ne s'ouvrent que pour une personne possédant le même sang que moi. Pour ce qui est du monde moldu, le nom des Savoie a toujours été très respecté dans les gouvernements d'Europe, en particulier dans les cours royales. Si vous n'étiez pas déjà fiancé, je n'aurais pas été étonné de voir des dizaines de prétendantes s'éprendre de vous, même des princesses. Il vous faudra donc faire perdurer notre influence aux yeux du monde et utiliser la puissance que vous procurer ce nom pour vous faire une place auprès de nos gouvernants. Enfin, et ceci est bien plus personnel, je vous avouerai que j'ai toujours voulu avoir un fils, et savoir que vous possédez en vous le même sang que le mien me donnerait le sentiment d'être pleinement votre mère et non pas simplement votre mère adoptive. Certaines personnes ne font pas la différence entre ces deux statuts, mais ceci est bien plus difficile pour moi à accepter. Un caprice me direz-vous, mais vous n'êtes pas loin de la vérité à vrai dire…

Harry comprenait enfin ses motivations bien que l'idée même d'accepter sa proposition n'arrivait pas encore à faire son chemin dans son esprit. Ce choix serait peut-être le plus important de sa vie, et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir choisir, du moins pour l'instant.

- Cette potion, ajouta Marie-Louise en pointant la petite fiole contenant le liquide rougeâtre sans remarquer son changement d'humeur, est un filtre d'adoption par le sang qui fera de vous mon fils de la même façon que si je vous avais vraiment eu il y a de cela huit ans. Mon sang coulera ainsi dans vos veines et vous serez un membre de la famille royale de Savoie à part entière.

- Vous voulez dire que le sang que je possède déjà sera remplacé par le vôtre ? Mais n'est-ce pas dangereux ?

- En vérité, ce sera bien compliqué que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Le sang contient en vérité ce que l'on appelle communément des gênes provenant à la fois du père et de la mère, et ces gênes auraient une incidence sur l'apparence et la personnalité que chaque personne développe. Ce serait pour cela par exemple que vous possédez les yeux de votre mère ou que j'ai hérité des cheveux châtains de la mienne. Jusqu'à il n'y a pas si longtemps, personne ne pensait que ces similitudes entre un enfant et ses parents provenaient du sang même coulant dans ses veines, mais des sorciers travaillant spécialement sur cela ont mis à jour cette découverte très récemment. J'ai moi-même financé en partie ces recherches et fut d'ailleurs la première à mettre au point certaines potions encore jamais observées ailleurs dans le monde. Celle-ci est d'ailleurs unique en son genre.

- Qu'a-t-elle de spécial ? l'interrogea t-il en refermant son emprise sur les deux fioles dans sa main.

- Le sang se divise en deux catégories de gênes : ceux du père et de la mère. La potion d'adoption par le sang existe elle-même depuis très longtemps, plusieurs siècles même, mais la mienne est différente car elle supprime une partie du patrimoine génétique d'une personne. Si mon mari avait été vivant, je vous aurais donné à boire la première, mais étant donné que je suis la seule personne à vous avoir adopté, j'ai dû me résoudre à vous donner sa forme modifiée.

Harry ne savait pas quoi penser de cette annonce car cela signifiait apparemment se séparer du patrimoine que sa mère lui a légué ou celui de son père. De toute sa vie, il n'aurait jamais pensé à prendre une décision pareille et encore moins accepter cette proposition de la part d'une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas il y a encore deux mois.

Par ailleurs découvrir que le sang pouvait permettre de réaliser ce genre d'exploit l'étonna énormément : Jusqu'à présent, il ne s'était jamais intéressé à cette branche de la magie que bien des gens affiliait à la magie noire, Dumbledore le premier. Mais la femme assise à côté de lui contredisait parfaitement les idées préconçues car il ne pouvait y avoir plus gentille et juste personne sur cette Terre que la princesse de Lamballe. La magie du sang n'était pour l'instant pas une matière que Marie-Louise avait prévu de lui enseigner, encore moins de lui montrer, mais les prouesses possibles étaient pour le moins intéressantes. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire avec son propre sang ? Sa mère avait déjà donné le sien pour renforcer la puissance de sa baguette en prétextant une tradition familiale, alors pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas en faire de même ? D'ailleurs en y repensant, Harry avait déjà eu l'occasion il y a quelques semaines de donner son sang à sa mère pour une raison obscure… Se pourrait-il qu'elle l'ait utilisé pour s'en servir d'une toute autre manière comme pour… cette potion ?

- Attendez, dit-il pour confirmer l'intuition qu'il venait d'avoir, cette journée où vous m'avez pris un peu de sang en prétextant que cela serait utile pour ma baguette… C'était en vérité pour l'étudier et concevoir cette potion, n'est-ce pas ?

- On ne peut rien vous cacher Gabriel, dit-elle en souriant d'un air coupable. Effectivement, j'avais comme je vous l'ai dit cette idée en tête depuis longtemps maintenant, et j'ai en quelque sorte anticipé votre décision en préparant à l'avance cette potion. J'ai également supposé que le choix du patrimoine génétique que vous aimeriez abandonner était couru d'avance si je me basais sur la relation que vous aviez avec vos parents.

- Vous voulez dire que… Je n'aurais plus aucun lien avec les Potter si je bois votre potion ? demanda t-il d'une voix tout à coup inquiète.

- Avec eux et toutes les familles s'étant de près ou de loin liées à eux ces derniers siècles. Vous obtiendrez en contrepartie le patrimoine de ma famille et celles faisant partie de mes ancêtres, et croyez-bien qu'en faisant ce choix, vous pourriez être apparenté à plusieurs dynasties de rois européens. Pour vous donner une image, dites-vous que vous seriez en quelque sorte le fruit de l'union entre Lily Potter et moi-même.

Bien que ne sachant pas encore d'où venaient les enfants et croyant toujours aux vieilles histoires des garçons naissant dans les choux et les filles dans les roses, Harry savait malgré tout que les parents y étaient pour quelque chose même si le concept même de la création d'un enfant était encore trop complexe pour lui. Alors imaginer Lily et Marie-Louise le créer était relativement facile à entreprendre, d'autant plus que James ne faisait pas partie du tableau désormais. Mais une autre réalité le rattrapa soudainement : abandonner le patrimoine génétique de la famille Potter signifiait ne plus avoir de lien de parenté avec James et… ses grands parents. Pour ce qui était de son père, il en était plus que ravi : Cette homme n'avait jamais rien fait de bon pour lui et n'avait fait que le rendre haineux à son égard en le rabaissant et en le brutalisant continuellement.

Mais concernant Charlus et Dorea Potter, ses sentiments étaient totalement opposés. Ses grands parents avaient été merveilleux avec lui, à l'écoute de ses problèmes, patients pour lui expliquer diverses choses le concernant, soucieux de son bien être et surtout aimants. Ils avaient été les seuls avec Lily, Remus puis par la suite les Greengrass à lui souhaiter son anniversaire et à tout simplement reconnaître son existence. Personne pouvait lui en vouloir après tout de penser que ce qu'il pourrait faire ressemblait presque à de la trahison, pas même Marie-Louise qui utilisait discrètement sur lui la légilimencie pour connaitre ses impressions par rapport à sa proposition.

Ce qu'elle voyait pour l'instant n'augurait rien de bon pour elle, et c'est avec une légère pointe de regret qu'elle mit fin à la lecture de l'esprit de son fils. Harry n'avait apparemment pas très envie d'être adopté biologiquement parlant, et son rêve de voir un jour un enfant possédant le même sang qu'elle s'effondrait avec ce refus. Il ne fallait de toute façon pas être un grand sorcier pour se rendre compte des émotions se confrontant à l'intérieur de lui, son visage le montrait parfaitement bien. Ses yeux eux-mêmes commençaient à se remplir de larmes à mesure que le temps passait alors que son corps était parcouru de légers soubresauts dus à ses émotions.

- Je suis désolée Gabriel, s'excusa t-elle nerveusement en le berçant doucement. Je n'aurais pas dû vous proposer cette offre, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de vous donner ce choix et de vous voler une partie de votre vie de la sorte. Ce n'était pas correct de ma part de venir vous voir pour satisfaire un de mes désirs personnels…

- Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que… accepter votre offre voudrait dire abandonner les liens familiaux que j'avais avec mes grands parents, et je les aimais beaucoup, dit-il pour la rassurer. Mais vous avez été merveilleuse avec moi depuis que je vous ai rencontré et être votre fils est l'une des plus belles choses qui me soit jamais arrivé. Mon grand père Charlus me disait souvent que ce n'est pas par le sang ou par son nom de famille qu'un homme forge sa renommée mais par ce qu'il a accompli durant toute sa vie. Les hommes ne se rappellent que de ceux qui ont marqué l'histoire par leurs exploits et pas par leur nom ni leur titre.

- Votre grand père semblait être un homme fort sage, affirma sa mère en caressant distraitement ses cheveux. Il est dommage qu'un homme de cet acabit ait si tragiquement terminé sa vie. Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous souhaitez garder un lien avec lui…

- Non justement… Mon grand père voulait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour moi, et je suis certain que de là où il est il approuverait le choix que je fais.

Avant même que sa mère puisse l'en empêcher, Harry dévissa le bouchon de la petite fiole et but d'une traite la potion écarlate changeant à jamais le cours de sa vie. Le filtre n'avait pas un gout très désagréable même si le sang qui tenait apparemment une grande place dans sa composition se faisait quand même sentir et donnait au liquide un gout amer.

- C'est dommage que les potions n'aient toutes le gout du chocolat ou du jus d'orange…, maugréa t-il en arborant une moue dégoûtée.

Mais Marie-Louise ne fit pas attention à ce qu'il dit, encore trop choquée pour même dire quoi que ce soit. Avait-elle rêvé ? Le garçon à côté d'elle venait vraiment d'avaler une potion la liant à elle éternellement ?

- G-Gabriel vous… Vous n'étiez pas obligé de le faire…

- Je le voulais, et je suis ravi de l'avoir fait, déclara t-il solennellement. Mes grands parents et moi-même n'auront peut-être plus le même sang, mais je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour me sentir lié à eux. Tant que je les garde là, que leur souvenir restera gravé en moi, alors ils seront toujours ma famille.

Harry avait durant son petit discours posé son poing sur le côté gauche de sa poitrine comme pour lui montrer qu'il gardait une place pour eux dans son cœur. Marie-Louise le regarda fixement en haussant ses sourcils, toujours étonnée de la maturité qu'avait pour son âge le jeune garçon assis à côté d'elle. Peut-être que ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'à présent avait réussi à lui forger avant l'âge adulte une philosophie et un raisonnement que bien des hommes d'âge mûr seraient incapables d'avoir. Malgré tout ceci, la seule pensée qui lui venait en tête actuellement était qu'Harry venait de lui faire le plus beau cadeau qu'elle ait jamais eu pour les fêtes de noël : Une vraie famille. Ses barrières d'occlumancie avaient beau être très résistantes, elle eut bien du mal à ne pas fondre en larmes face à ce cadeau qu'elle n'espérait plus, mais elle ne se refusa pas le droit et le plaisir d'exprimer toute sa reconnaissance à son fils en le serrant contre elle fermement.

- Merci Gabriel, bredouilla t-elle au creux de son oreille. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point vous me comblez de joie.

- Je vous devais bien ça, dit-il en répondant à son étreinte. Ce n'est qu'une manière comme une autre de vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Et de cette façon je pourrais vraiment vous appeler « mère » sans penser intérieurement au fait que nous n'ayons pas de lien de parenté.

Sa désormais mère biologique esquissa un immense sourire lui barrant la visage en entendant cela avant de relâcher finalement Harry qui semblait également tout à fait rayonnant. Cette soirée se déroulait finalement sous de bons auspices.

- Le processus de métamorphose devrait être assez douloureux pour vous, alors prenez également cette potion de sommeil sans rêve pour ne pas avoir à souffrir durant la nuit.

Harry fit ce qu'elle lui demanda, et quelques instants plus tard, il tenait à présent deux fioles complètement vides que Marie-Louise s'empressa de remettre dans sa poche. La potion fit rapidement et effet, et en moins de trente secondes, Harry commença à ressentir la fatigue le gagnant petit à petit. Ses paupières commençaient à devenir lourdes alors que sa vue se troublait malgré ses lunettes.

- Cette potion est… incroyable…, marmonna t-il pendant que sa mère l'aidait à s'allonger sous les couvertures. Je me sens si… Fatigué…

- Une fiole de cette taille serait capable d'endormir un cheval aussi vite qu'une balle de mousquet, expliqua t-elle en lui enlevant ses lunettes. Ne devenez pas friand de ce filtre car vous n'en tirerez rien de bon sauf une dépendance maladive pour lui.

- Je doute que la fatigue puisse… arriver aussi vite que vous le prétendez mère… Rien ne peut être aussi endormant qu'un discours de Dum…Dumbledore sur ses théories du « plus grand bien »…

Marie-Louise était bien tentée de proposer quelques objections à son affirmation, mais le temps ne lui permit malheureusement pas s'étaler sur le sujet car Harry s'endormit peu après. La pièce était de nouveau silencieuse du moins presque : le vent violent soufflant dehors ressemblant à des hurlements de fantômes troublait malgré tout la quiétude qui s'était installé. La mère adoptive d'Harry resta longuement à la regarder dormir, caressant de temps à autre délicatement son visage sauf lorsqu'elle voyait d'étranges bosses apparaître puis disparaître sur sa peau pour les examiner minutieusement. La potion commençait déjà à faire effet, mais l'heure plus que tardive ne lui permettait pas de pouvoir rester ici à attendre la fin de la métamorphose physique de son fils.

- La surprise attendra demain, souffla t-elle en embrassant tendrement le front d'Harry. Dormez bien Gabriel.

Puis d'un claquement de doigt, toutes les lumières de la chambre s'éteignirent aussitôt, laissant le jeune propriétaire de la salle se reposer paisiblement sans se douter des importants changements opérant chez lui.

La première chose qui étonna Harry le lendemain lorsqu'il se réveilla fut le fait qu'il voyait parfaitement bien les rideaux tombants autour de son lit et jusque dans les moindres détails les motifs cousus dans les tissus. L'espace d'un instant, il pensa avoir oublié d'ôter ses lunettes la veille et de s'être couché avec en prenant le risque de les casser, mais une rapide inspection de son visage avec ses deux mains lui assura qu'il ne les portait pas. Se levant légèrement pour être plus à l'aise, il cligna des yeux pour vérifier que cette soudaine visibilité n'était pas que passagère et se rendit compte qu'il parvenait même à voir l'heure sur l'horloge posée à plusieurs mètres devant son lit.

- neuf heures vingt-sept… Waw, je ne suis même pas sûr de pouvoir la lire avec mes lunettes de là où je suis…

Pris d'une irrésistible envie, Harry les essaya aussitôt et se rendit compte que les verres de ses lunettes lui faisaient soudainement mal aux yeux. Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule conclusion à ce phénomène : Ses lunettes ne lui allaient plus et sa vue était redevenue parfaite. Un immense sourire apparut aussitôt sur son visage en songeant que désormais, il n'aurait plus besoin de porter cet horrible objet qui lui rappelait tellement… James Potter. Comme si les rouages de son cerveau s'étaient mis en marche à cette pensée, Harry se remémora rapidement les évènements de la veille et en particulier la décision qu'il avait prise avant d'aller se coucher. Si il ne partageait désormais plus sa vue avec James, cela signifiait certainement que d'autres changements avaient dû intervenir chez lui. La potion avait en tout cas bien fonctionné.

Une autre preuve de ce qu'il avançait était la mèche de cheveux châtains lui tombant devant l'œil gauche qu'il examina longtemps du bout des doigts comme si il n'y croyait toujours pas, que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve. Mais non, la mèche qu'il tenait était bien réelle et surtout lui appartenait comme il s'en rendit compte en tirant légèrement dessus. Harry était bien tenté de renouveler l'expérience et de tirer chaque centimètre de cheveux qu'il avait sur le haut du crâne, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre ses doigts dans son cuir chevelu, plusieurs coups furent frappés à sa porte.

- Ce doit être Françoise et Martine, dit-il en se rallongeant rapidement sous ses couvertures. Merlin, je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi elles veulent absolument me servir le petit déjeuner dans le lit. Entrez !

Comme d'habitude, Françoise fut la première à pénétrer dans son antre avec son éternel sourire aussi lumineux que le soleil, un sourire qu'elle ne cessait d'avoir depuis qu'Harry était arrivé ici. Servir un jeune prince était apparemment une tâche qu'elle appréciait plus qu'il ne fallait.

- Bon matin Monseigneur, lança t-elle en gardant la porte ouverte pour sa collègue. Nous nous demandions justement si vous étiez levé ? La soirée de la veille est très épuisante pour ceux qui n'ont pas l'habitude de se coucher tard… J'ai toujours dit que cette messe devait être raccourci, m'enfin on ne m'écoute jamais…

Son sourire disparut néanmoins lorsqu'elle découvrit le nouveau visage d'Harry, et la bonne humeur laissa rapidement place à une franche incrédulité.

- Par tous les saints… C'est… C'est incroyable !

Martine n'en menait pas large et le plateau qu'elle tenait menaçait à tout instant de chuter sur le plancher tant le choc était immense.

- Pincez moi je rêve ! Est-ce bien vous Monseigneur ?

- O-oui pourquoi ? Il y a quelque chose qui va pas ?

Pour toute réponse, Françoise repoussa les couvertures le recouvrant et l'habilla rapidement d'une robe de chambre avant de le conduire jusqu'à la salle de bain. Dirigé presque de force, Harry se demanda ce qui n'allait pas avec lui pour provoquer un tel comportement de la part de ses dames de chambre ? Peut-être que la potion avait raté et qu'il était devenu aussi hideux qu'un monstre ? Un troisième œil avait peut-être fait son apparition sur son front ? Son nez n'était peut-être plus à la bonne place ? Intérieurement, il pesta au passage pour ne pas avoir vérifié plus en détail son apparence lorsqu'il avait touché son visage tout à l'heure. Il espérait en tout cas qu'il n'était rien arrivé de trop fâcheux, autrement il n'oserait plus sortir de sa chambre jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

- Vous risquez d'avoir un choc, l'avertit Françoise en le conduisant vers la coiffeuse de la salle de bain. La magie est vraiment fascinante, je n'aurais jamais pensé que ces changements pouvaient être à ce point impressionnant !

- Ma mère ne vous avait pas mis au courant ?

- Oh si ! Mais pour être honnête, nous pensions qu'elle nous faisait une bonne blague, bien qu'avec du recul il faut admettre que ce n'est pas son genre, dit-elle en l'aidant à s'asseoir. Je ne douterai jamais plus de sa parole… Alors, comment vous trouvez-vous ?

Harry n'avait pas eu besoin d'attendre qu'elle le lui demande pour s'admirer dans le reflet du miroir, et le moins qu'il puisse dire en se voyant était qu'il n'aurait lui-même jamais pensé que son apparence changerait à ce point. Devant lui se tenait un garçon aux cheveux châtains et légèrement ondulés lui tombant derrière la nuque qui le regardait également avec la même expression ahurie. Sa peau était d'une teinte oscillant entre le teint d'ivoire et diaphane lui donnant l'air d'être l'une des nombreuses poupées de porcelaine de Daphné. Son visage lui-même avait fortement évolué et bien des similitudes qu'il partageait avec James Potter avaient été remplacées par des traits s'apparentant davantage à Marie-Louise. En vérité, l'image qui ressortait du miroir lui donnait l'impression d'avoir sous les yeux une princesse de Lamballe ayant quarante ans de moins avec une silhouette masculine et possédant des yeux verts. Choqué de sa nouvelle apparence, Harry ne put néanmoins s'empêcher de s'observer sous tous les aspects en n'omettant aucun détail comme si il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que le garçon face à lui n'était nul autre que son propre reflet. Sa taille en elle-même n'avait pas changé, mais il avait malgré tout l'impression que son corps était devenu plus athlétique et élancé tout en gardant son côté svelte. Merlin, s'il avait été une fille, il serait très certainement tombé amoureux du garçon devant lui.

- Est-ce… moi ? demanda t-il d'un air incrédule.

- Il semblerait, répondit Françoise en passant elle-même délicatement une main dans ses cheveux. Bonté divine, nous n'aurons plus à devoir vous mettre des dizaines de produits sur les cheveux pour les coiffer !

- C'est bien l'un des nombreux points qui ne me manquera pas, ajouta Martine en vérifiant de son côté la peau du dos de son jeune prince. Les marques ont même disparu ! C'est comme si son père ne l'avait jamais frappé !

Harry les laissa parler ensemble sans oser entrer dans leur conversation à cause de son niveau encore très limité de français. Mais les douces caresses qu'il pouvait sentir néanmoins dans son dos lui permirent de savoir qu'il n'avait plus ces horribles traces de ceintures. La légère déformation qu'il avait même à l'omoplate droite, héritage héréditaire des Potter, avait laissé place à un os en parfait état de fonctionnement.

- Il me tarde d'aller montrer ma nouvelle apparence à mère ! s'exclama t-il soudainement sans remarquer qu'il avait parlé en anglais à ses dames de chambre.

Toutes les deux ne comprirent bien évidemment pas ce qu'il avait dit, du moins pas dans les grandes lignes, mais le bonheur de leur petit prince leur chavira le cœur plus qu'il ne le fallait. Enfin, c'était avant de voir Harry se précipiter en robe de chambre dans sa chambre pour courir vers la sortie sans prendre le temps de déjeuner et de se laver.

- M-monseigneur ! Il faut vous habiller ! lança Martine juste avant qu'Harry ne disparaisse dans le couloir.

Mais son jeune maître n'en eut que faire et ne revint pas sur ses pas malgré ses appels. Dépitée, et surtout légèrement mécontente du comportement indigne d'Harry, Martine n'en démordit pas et s'apprêtait à se lancer à sa poursuite pour lui signifier sa façon de penser, mais le bras tendu de sa collègue s'interposa devant elle, l'empêchant de mettre en œuvre son plan.

- Allons Martine, pour une fois dans l'année, le prince Gabriel a bien le droit de déroger à certaines règles. Ne lui interdisez pas ces petits moments de bonheur, déclara Françoise en souriant légèrement.

- Mais… Que dira notre maîtresse en découvrant son accoutrement ? Il est indigne de se présenter aux autres en robe de chambre et même pas chaussé ! Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'elle nous dira en voyant ça ! Je ne serai pas étonnée qu'elle nous chasse du château à coup de bâton pour ne pas avoir correctement fait notre travail !

- L'avez-vous vu une fois dans votre vie frapper les gens avec un bâton ? lui demanda t-elle en secouant sa tête. Je doute même qu'elle le gronde pour ce qu'il vient de faire, elle sera trop heureuse par le magnifique cadeau qu'il lui présentera.

Loin de là à présent, et sans se soucier de son côté de la réaction qu'aurait sa mère pour son entrée fracassante dans sa chambre, Harry parcourait très rapidement le château en quête de la pièce où devait dormir actuellement Marie-Louise. Le château était on ne peut plus vide en cette matinée contrairement à d'habitude où une certaine agitation y régnait, mais peu lui importait : Il n'avait après tout plus besoin maintenant que quelqu'un l'aide à trouver son chemin, cet endroit lui était devenu à présent très familier. Mais le calme y régnant était légèrement angoissant, bien loin du tintamarre causé la nuit dernière par les chants religieux de la messe.

La chambre des maîtres se trouvait de toute façon dans le même étage que la sienne mais à l'autre bout de l'aile, et c'est à seulement quelques mètres de sa porte qu'Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'y était jamais entré. L'image d'une tanière dans laquelle se terrait une affreuse créature lui traversa l'esprit lorsqu'il empoigna la poignée de la porte alors qu'il regrettait soudainement de ne pas être venu accompagné. Comment réagirait-elle en le voyant entrer dans son intimité ? Serait-elle du genre violente et capable de lui donner une correction pour avoir impunément agi de la sorte ?

- Tu es un idiot Harry, cette femme serait bien la dernière personne que j'imaginerais capable de faire ceci, marmonna t-il en secouant sa tête pour chasser ses sombres pensées.

La chambre de sa mère n'était pas vraiment différente de la sienne si l'on exceptait les dizaines de vêtements et accessoires visibles un peu partout dans la pièce et la délicieuse odeur de parfum présente dans l'air. La pièce était pour l'instant presque plongée dans le noir, empêchant ainsi à tout visiteur de pouvoir s'attarder sur les détails et les peintures des murs et plafonds, mais cela pouvait attendre pour Harry. Ce qui ne pouvait le rester cependant était la réaction de Marie-Louise lorsqu'elle découvrirait son nouveau visage, et pour cela, les grands rideaux cachant les fenêtres devaient être tirés rapidement, ce qu'il fit de bonne grâce. Tâtonnant néanmoins dans la presque obscurité pour se repérer, Harry fit son chemin jusqu'aux immenses rideaux de velours vert bouteille qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir en utilisant la corde le permettant.

- Debout mère ! Le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent ! Et c'est noël !

Sa mère adoptive se contenta de pousser un léger grognement indigne de sa condition en se détournant des fenêtres qui l'aveuglaient à présent en laissant entrer toute la luminosité extérieure. Harry eut beau s'époumoner pour l'aider à se réveiller, Marie-Louise se laissait aller comme il était de coutume à la paresse en poursuivant malgré tout son temps de sommeil.

- Mère ! l'appela Harry en faisant le tour du lit. Mère ! Réveillez-vous !

- Hm… Laissez-moi dormir encore un peu…, marmonna t-elle en se tournant de l'autre côté.

Loin de se décourager, Harry grimpa dessus et se mit à sauter joyeusement sur le matelas en intimant l'ordre à Marie-Louise de se réveiller. Il lui fallut tout de même près de cinq minutes avant que sa mère ne consente à ouvrir les yeux pour se retrouver face à un petit garçon sautillant devant elle.

- Que vois-je ? Je ne savais pas que mes domestiques avaient amené au château un petit singe sauteur pour me réveiller, dit-elle d'une voix pâteuse en souriant légèrement.

Harry finit par cesser son manège et se mit en position assise sur le lit pour lui laisser le temps de le dévisager. Mieux valait de cette façon lui montrer tout de suite les changements opérés chez lui puisque de toute manière il n'y avait aucune possibilité de pouvoir cacher son visage longtemps. Mais sa mère semblait encore trop fatiguée pour remarquer ce genre de détails, et malgré ses efforts, Harry dut se rendre à l'évidence : Marie-Louise n'était décidemment pas une personne matinale.

- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda t-elle d'une voix endormie en se frottant les yeux.

- Il doit être presque dix heures, répondit-il en la regardant avec curiosité. Pourquoi vous maquillez-vous-même lorsque vous allez vous coucher ?

- Pour garder un teint exceptionnel en toute circonstance, en particulier pour les visiteurs nocturnes. Il serait indigne de ne pas être présentable lorsque l'on vient s'enquérir de ma personne. Le blanc de céruse est particulièrement utile pour garder une couleur de peau diaphane.

- Ne sommes-nous pas en retard pour le déjeuner ? l'interrogea t-il en constatant que tous les deux étaient encore en tenue de nuit.

- C'est noël Gabriel comme vous me l'avez si bien rappelé. Ce doit bien être la seule journée de toute l'année où les règles d'usage sont proscrites pour faire place à une intimité plus familiale. La plupart des domestiques sont de toute façon chez eux à fêter en famille ce si bel évènement.

- Ne voyez-vous pas de changement sur moi ? demanda t-il finalement en constatant qu'elle n'avait encore rien remarqué.

Sa mère le regarda avec étonnement comme il le remarqua aisément, mais bientôt, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa main se porta aussitôt à sa bouche qu'elle avait ouverte d'une manière assez comique lui donnant l'air d'un poisson sorti de son eau. C'était bien la première fois qu'il la voyait choqué à ce point, et l'espace d'un instant, il eut peur de lui causer un choc suffisamment fort pour la tuer. Une femme de près de cinquante ans n'avait pas le même cœur qu'une autre de vingt après ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, c'était de voir la femme devant lui qui paraissait d'ordinaire si forte et maitresse de ses émotions verser une simple larme en le regardant d'une manière si touchante que lui-même se sentit faiblir. Jetant fébrilement ses couvertures à côté d'elle, Marie-Louise le prit sans plus attendre dans ses bras dans une étreinte à lui broyer les os. Sa mère semblait sangloter à présent sur son épaule alors que de son côté, il n'était pas certain de savoir comment réagir face à cette réaction.

- M-mère ? marmonna t-il d'une voix tremblotante. Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ?

- Si rassurez-vous, dit-il en s'écartant légèrement de lui. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien depuis bien longtemps.

Son visage était encore plus rayonnant que la veille lorsqu'il avait bu cette potion, et en voyant cela, Harry songea qu'il aurait bien voulu la boire plus tôt simplement pour pouvoir voir sa mère adoptive si heureuse. Le 25 décembre était désormais une date à marquer au fer rouge, une date qui scellait définitivement sa vie et celles de nombreuses autres personnes.

- Joyeux noël mère, dit-il en souriant tandis qu'elle l'allongeait à côté d'elle.

- À vous aussi mon chéri. Maintenant profitons de cette journée pour passer une matinée rien que tous les deux dans ce lit, proposa t-elle en rabattant sur eux ses couvertures.

Certaines choses ne changeaient décidément pas, et il fallait bien qu'Harry reconnaisse un point essentiel de cette nouvelle vie : La paresse au lit ferait d'une façon ou d'une autre partie de son temps, alors autant s'y habituer.

**Donc voilà, Harry est officiellement un " Français ". J'avais de toute manière décidé de ce choix depuis le tout début, alors je ne risquais pas de le modifier. **

**désolé pour les italiens ou ceux qui vont s'offusquer de l'horrible accent que j'ai donné à ce Giuseppe, mais personnellement j'ai toujours été "mdr" en entendant quelqu'un parler comme ça ! Après reste à savoir si c'est plus les espagnols ou les italiens qui s'expriment comme ça en français... Au passage je me suis inspiré de Marie-Antoine Carême, le pâtissier en chef de Talleyrand (le pauvre, je lui pique son château et son cuisinier) pour imaginer ce cuisinier un peu farfelu... J'ai en tête une scène ou deux avec incluant cette Diva des fourneaux ^^. **

**Quelques petits points TRÈS importants :**

**- Avant que vous ne me le demandiez ou me l'informiez, les gênes ont été découvert bien après 1798 par Mendel et Morgan dans les années 1800, donc oui, Marie-Louise est un peu en avance. Disons simplement que les sorciers l'ont découvert bien plus tôt et qu'ils ont gardé jalousement ce secret. (le terme en lui même de " gène " a été choisi en 1909). Mes connaissances en médecine et même dans cette branche de la science sont vraiment très limitées (jamais été un scientifique dans l'âme) donc je suis persuadé que ce doit être bien plus compliqué que ça ^^.**

**- Au départ je voulais parler de la messe de noël dans ce chapitre, mais au fil du temps j'ai eu l'impression de faire l'apologie de la religion catholique alors j'ai abandonné l'idée. Par ailleurs j'ai énormément eu de mal à trouver des informations sur elle et la dernière à laquelle j'ai assisté remonte à mes... 8 ans je crois : Dire que la tâche était difficile serait un euphémisme u_u.**

**- Pour la baguette et le fait qu'Harry ait changé de corps, cela n'aura pas d'incidence sur lui puisque comme mentionné dans le chapitre : les changements physiques ont été très limités. En plus de ça si je ne dis pas de bêtises, la baguette choisi son sorcier mais celui-ci peut en devenir le maître d'une autre manière comme en désarmant son ancien propriétaire (Merci Ollivander pour ces explications). **

**Maintenant pour la petite rubrique " anecdote historique ", nous allons parler aujourd'hui mesdames de la poudre de Céruse ! *Jingle d'émission***

**Comme l'a mentionné Marie-Louise, cette poudre leur donnait ce teint blanchâtre que l'on peut voir sur tous les tableaux d'époques, mais les femmes en mettaient également dans les cheveux (là par contre je ne comprends pas cette envie d'avoir l'air plus vieille en ayant les cheveux gris). Ce qu'elles ne savaient pas par contre c'était que cette poudre était très toxique et les tuait à petit-feu... Comme quoi : se faire belle, ça peut être dangereux.**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, je reprends les entraînements avec une petite idée bien sympa que j'aimerais mettre dedans. Je pense également refaire apparaître Lily et Rosie voir Remus (le pauvre, on ne l'a même pas encore vu !). Soyez patients ! **

**En attendant MOI, je vais aller faire un petit tour au musée du Louvre-Lens (j'habite à seulement 7 kilomètres ^^). Ce sera la première fois de ma vie que j'irai dans un musée... Bon il n'y a pas encore la Joconde, mais " la liberté guidant le peuple " et " Sainte Anne " feront l'affaire pour l'instant. **

**à bientôt mes amis ! **


	11. XI) Les avertissements d'un loup-garou

**Salut ! J'espère que vous êtes en forme ? En tout cas je l'ai été moi-même suffisamment pour vous concocter un nouveau chapitre ! **

**C'est drôle, mais plus le temps passe et plus j'ai des difficultés à la rendre en temps et en heure… Je devrais peut-être faire une petite pause. **

**Bon comme promis ce chapitre est en partie consacré à Lily, Rosie et Remus ! En fait il se divise en deux parties je dirais, et la deuxième devrait vous étonner je pense. « Mon petit doigt » me dit que l'entrainement d'Harry vous semblera peut-être original ^^.**

**Sinon avant d'oublier, Je vais à partir de maintenant faire de longues recherches à chacun de mes chapitres car cela me sera nécessaire pour la suite de mon histoire (des recherches historiques bien évidemment), donc il pourrait être fréquent que quelques semaines séparent chaque chapitre. D'autres personnages historiques devraient d'ailleurs faire leur apparition (Pourquoi pas Napoléon ?).**

**Bref, j'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous plaira, personnellement je le classe dans ceux qui m'ont le plus donné de mal (et qui m'ont bien énervé également).**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Braled : Merci pour ton commentaire, mais pour répondre à ta demande, la rencontre entre Daphné et Harry devrait mettre quand même un petit bout de temps avant de se faire. Je parle pour moi, mais je n'aime pas trop quand tout s'enchaîne trop rapidement et les évènements se succèdent trop vite. Mais promis, elle arrivera quand même avant les onze ans d'Harry !**

**Nepharia4 : Merci pour ton commentaire !**

**Alysses Kheel : Merci pour ton commentaire (Et le musée était effectivement passionnant, dommage qu'on ne puisse pas mettre des photos sur ce site ^^) ! On verra bien pour professeur particulier, pour l'instant j'espère pouvoir intégrer prochainement une faculté d'histoire pour me réorienter complètement (et pourquoi pas devenir prof ^^). En tout cas j'espère que l'arrivée de Remus t'aura plu, par contre je ne sais pas quand faire de même avec tes autres "favoris". Azkaban est trop bien protégée pour pouvoir les laisser sortir librement.**

Le mois de janvier venait finalement de faire son apparition, et l'année 1798 commençait fort avec des températures clémentes contrastant avec les giboulées de neige tombées le mois passé. Le temps était pour le moins agréable, quoiqu'encore un peu frais et propice aux déjeuners en plein air sur les terrasses. Bien que chaudement vêtu et frissonnant de temps à autre du fait du froid hivernal, chacun pouvait aisément profiter de cette accalmie dans la météo pour savourer un bon chocolat chaud tout en vaquant à ses occupations. Lily était de celles ayant eu cette idée, surtout après que sa fille ait si longuement exprimé son envie d'aller jouer dehors plutôt que de rester enfermer dans le manoir.

Humant la délicieuse odeur du cacao s'échappant de son bol, elle profitait pleinement de cette journée qui s'annonçait sous de bons auspices. Le calme était omniprésent dans l'atmosphère et la quiétude prédominait sur le reste, et par ce temps, dévorer du regard une énième comédie de Marivaux dont elle était une grande lectrice était une excellente idée. Les pièces de théâtre qu'il écrivait étaient tellement douces et légères bien que donnant une analyse très juste et détaillée des sentiments et relations amoureuses de ses contemporains qu'elles en devenaient un véritable régal pour les yeux. L'approche de cet auteur était très subtile entre les relations homme-femme et la société actuelle et les difficultés pour deux personnes de s'aimer, et intérieurement, Lily songea que cet homme aurait peut-être pu lui prodiguer quelques conseils quant à la relation actuelle qu'elle avait avec son mari.

- BEKKY ! APPORTE-NOUS IMMEDIATEMENT DES COLLATIONS !

James avait le chic pour se faire entendre, et même l'épais mur du manoir ne parvenait pas à faire taire ses hurlements. Hurler sur son elfe de maison n'était par ailleurs pas très respectable aux yeux de Lily pour un homme se prononçant ouvertement comme faisant partie du côté du bien et défenseur de toutes les espèces vivantes sur cette planète. Mais James n'était pas connu pour son sens de la logique, et entre les paroles et les actes, le fossé était plutôt large chez lui. Jamais il ne militerait de toute manière pour le droit aux elfes à des conditions de travail décentes, et encore moins à leur émancipation. Comme bien des moldus avec leurs esclaves noirs, certains sorciers seraient incapables de survivre sans l'aide de leurs petits serviteurs, et James était de ceux-là.

- TU AS VU ÇA TORY ?! C'EST INCROYABLE !

Voilà l'une de rares choses que Rosie tenait de son père sans même s'en rendre compte : sa capacité à crier sans arrêt. On aurait presque pu croire que tous les deux avaient lancé un concours afin de déterminer celui qui se ferait entendre plus fort que l'autre et à ce jeu là, Rosalyn pouvait aisément prétendre à la première place.

D'ordinaire sa fille était pourtant plutôt calme, mais aujourd'hui différait légèrement des journées habituelles car pour l'occasion, Astoria Greengrass lui avait fait l'honneur de sa présence, et lorsque toutes les deux étaient réunies, les oreilles des personnes à proximité avaient tendance à les faire souffrir douloureusement. Lily n'avait bien évidemment rien contre la meilleure amie de sa fille, bien au contraire : Sa présence avait au moins le mérité de faire oublier à Rosie l'absence de son frère ainé.

Inévitablement, ses pensées s'orientèrent aussitôt vers lui, son fils bien aimé Harry. Déjà près de cinq mois maintenant qu'il était parti du manoir pour cet orphelinat, et cinq mois durant lesquels elle n'eut aucune nouvelle de lui. Harry ne pouvait de toute façon pas prendre le risque de lui écrire et il aurait fallu un miracle pour qu'il puisse envoyer une lettre à elle ou Rosie en utilisant un hibou ou une chouette, même auprès de la poste du chemin de Traverse. Elle-même n'avait pas eu le courage jusqu'à présent d'aller s'enquérir de quelques nouvelles le concernant, mais l'envie se faisait tout de même présente en elle. Dumbledore et James se montraient cependant toujours aussi cruels avec lui et lui interdisait tout contact, que ce soit avec elle, Rosie, ou Remus. Le directeur de Poudlard et son mari croyaient toujours qu'Harry se trouvait chez les Dursley, et par chance, aucun des deux n'avait pris la peine d'aller vérifier.

James faisait tout simplement comme si il n'existait plus, et à la plus grande surprise de Lily, sa volonté de faire disparaitre son fils ainé était telle qu'il en avait été jusqu'à détruire le mur séparant la chambre de ses deux fils pour n'en faire plus qu'une seule appartenant bien évidemment à Matthew.

_« C'est simplement pour qu'il puisse s'épanouir plus librement dans un environnement qui lui permettra un temps d'oublier tous les soucis que lui cause son statut de sauveur » lui avait expliqué ce jour là James en faisant exploser la cloison séparant les deux pièces. « Et puis, Dumbledore est d'accord avec ça »_.

Sauf que Dumbledore n'avait rien à dire sur leur vie de famille et la manière dont elle devait être dirigée, du moins jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Par moment Lily avait l'impression que l'avis du directeur de Poudlard était plus important que le sien, et que James ne vivait plus que pour satisfaire les désirs de ce vieillard.

Selon Dumbledore, Matthew devait ressentir tout l'amour que ses parents avaient pour lui, peu importe la manière, et lui offrir des cadeaux continuellement semblait être la meilleure façon pour lui de le savoir. Le meilleur exemple fut certainement le jour de noël que pourtant personne ne fêtait dans la famille : Le simple fait de savoir que cette fête chrétienne permettait d'offrir des cadeaux aux autres avait suffit à son mari pour en offrir par dizaines à Matthew, sans en faire de même avec elle ou même Rosie. Utiliser cette fête à des fins personnelles était déjà un sacrilège, mais en plus de ça ne rien offrir à sa propre fille et la laisser regarder tristement la pile de cadeaux de son frère était au dessus de tout en matière d'horreur.

Autant dire que la dispute qui s'ensuivit fit trembler les murs de tout le manoir, et James n'en mena pas large face à la véritable crise de furie de sa femme. Même Matthew n'osa rien dire pour défendre son père et préféra s'éclipser dans sa chambre en emportant bien évidemment les présents qu'il avait eus. Les enfants n'avaient ainsi pas eu le loisir de la voir administrer une baffe magistrale à leur père, et encore moins l'invectiver de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles.

- J'aurais dû lui donner cette gifle bien avant cela, marmonna t-elle avant de boire une gorgée de son chocolat. Peut-être que cela lui aurait permis d'avoir les idées plus claires bien avant.

Ce souvenir lui fit également esquisser un léger sourire en se remémorant le choc visible sur le visage de son mari, choc accentué lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé vouloir désormais dormir dans une autre chambre que la sienne tant qu'il ne changerait pas de comportement. Lily savait que James pouvait faire usage de son droit sur elle et lui ordonner de faire le contraire, et la loi était de son côté. Mais étrangement, celui-ci ne fit rien et consentit même à lui donner la plus grande chambre après celle de Matthew.

Depuis lors, tous les deux dormaient dans des lits séparés, et bien que leur relation était redevenue à peu de choses près normale, Lily ne pouvait toujours pas lui pardonner ce qu'il avait fait et continuait à refuser le lit conjugal. James était toujours aussi amoureux d'elle, sûrement même encore plus qu'à l'époque où ils étaient tous les deux élèves à Poudlard, et l'imaginer un seul instant l'obliger à dormir avec lui voir à user encore davantage de son droit sur elle n'était pas imaginable, du moins selon elle.

D'un autre côté, être capable d'abandonner son fils et de favoriser l'autre par rapport au reste de ses enfants n'était pas non plus quelque chose qu'elle aurait imaginé avant la nuit où Matthew avait soit disant sauvé le monde magique, mais les faits le prouvaient désormais : Rien n'est impossible. Le dernier numéro de la gazette du sorcier, posé à quelques mètres à côté d'elle sur la table pouvait en témoigner, son fils et son mari donnaient l'impression d'être des anges en lisant les articles sur eux, mais la réalité était tout autre.

- Et cela ne va pas s'arranger avec le temps, ajouta t-elle en baissant à nouveau les yeux sur son livre.

- Maman ! Maman regarde ce que je sais faire !

Sa fille, toujours aussi exubérante et pleine de vie, accourait jusqu'à elle aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, un immense sourire sur le visage alors que juste derrière elle, Astoria tentait vainement de suivre le rythme malgré le lourd manteau d'hiver qui la ralentissait. Quoique souhaitait lui montrer Rosie, cette découverte semblait apparemment très importante pour prendre le risque de faire du bruit et de provoquer ainsi la colère de James, actuellement dans la cave du manoir à enseigner un nouveau sortilège à Matthew.

Rosie arriva finalement juste devant elle en essayant de reprendre son souffle pendant que Lily s'affairait à nettoyer d'un coup de baguette magique les vêtements salis par la boue des deux petites filles. Tous son corps fut passé à la loupe bien que Rosie s'entêta à refuser de permettre à sa mère de nettoyer la paume de sa main gauche pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, mais peu importait. Un sortilège de réchauffement plus tard pour leur éviter d'attraper froid, et Lily dut faire face à un nouveau problème jusqu'alors ignoré : l'excitation de sa fille qui n'arrivait pas à rester en place plus de deux secondes sans sautiller comme une sauterelle. Essayer de contenir toute cette énergie relevait presque à tenter de calmer un hyppogriffe déchainé, impossible. Qui plus est, Rosie ne cessait de se débattre pour échapper à l'inspection de sa mère qui persistait à vouloir faire disparaitre la moindre tâche de boue sur son manteau.

- Maman mes vêtements sont justes un peu humides ! Tu n'as pas besoin de chercher sur tout mon corps la moindre saleté !

- Je sais, mais je voulais simplement te mettre dans l'embarras, dit-elle en lançant un coup d'œil amusé à sa fille. Si je ne m'abuse, tu t'es ouvertement moquée d'Astoria la dernière que vous vous êtes trouvées dans cette situation et que sa mère a exactement fait la même chose que moi. Disons que je te rends la monnaie de ta pièce.

Sa fille la regarda avec indignation tandis que derrière elle Astoria pouffa ouvertement de rire en essayant de cacher son visage entre ses mains. Lily elle-même résista à l'envie de la rejoindre, mais connaissant Rosie, sa fille risquait de mal le prendre. Se moquer d'elle était l'une des choses qu'elle n'appréciait pas et le plus souvent, Rosie terminait sa journée dans sa chambre à pester sur la personne s'étant moquée d'elle. Sa mère préféra ne pas en arriver là en sachant pertinemment qu'il serait presque impossible de la faire sortir de la pièce dans laquelle elle se refugierait, et batailler pour la mettre à table n'était pas vraiment très tentant .

- Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler pour te mettre dans un état pareil ? demanda t-elle pour changer rapidement de sujet.

- Maman regarde un peu ! Tu ne vas pas en revenir !

Son poing finalement ouvert, Lily put enfin voir ce que lui cachait sa fille et découvrir que le mystérieux objet était en fait… une feuille morte. Levant les yeux pour regarder Rosie en arquant au passage un sourcil pour montrer son incrédulité, Lily tenta de vérifier si sa fille ne lui jouait pas un mauvais tour ou s'était mise en tête d'inventer une quelconque fable traitant de cette feuille morte, mais Rosie gardait toujours ce même air heureux et émerveillé comme si elle venait de faire la plus grande découverte du siècle. Soit quelque chose lui échappait, soit sa fille était une très bonne comédienne.

- Je suis désolée ma chérie, mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, l'informa doucement Lily en ne voulant pas la blesser.

Loin de se montrer abattue par la perplexité de sa mère, Rosie ferma soudainement les yeux et prit une mine sérieuse déroutant totalement sa mère. Rarement sa fille prenait cet air concentré avec elle, du moins pas depuis ces derniers mois et encore moins lorsqu'elle étudiait. Rosie était certes studieuse, mais le départ d'Harry avait comme brisé son envie d'apprendre et de plancher sur toutes les facettes du monde qui l'entourait.

Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui montrer devait certainement lui demander beaucoup d'effort, et le moins que pu dire Lily quelques secondes plus tard, c'est que le résultat valait vraiment le travail qu'elle effectuait sur elle-même. La feuille morte se mit à bouger, comme prise de légers soubresauts, avant de subitement se plier en deux en son milieu et de s'élever lentement dans les airs. Les deux parties battirent quelques secondes plus tard comme des ailes, et bientôt la feuille voleta tel un papillon autour d'eux avant de s'éloigner en direction de la forêt. Lily regarda ce spectacle bouche-bée, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Sa fille venait sous ses yeux de faire de la magie accidentelle, à seulement cinq ans !

Evidemment, Harry restait le plus précoce de ses trois enfants dans ce domaine puisque ses premières traces de magie avaient vu le jour alors qu'il n'avait que deux ans, mais quand même, faire de la magie à cet âge était plutôt rare. Elle-même avait eu ce genre de résultat au même âge que son fils ainé actuellement, et encore : sa magie accidentelle lui avait seulement permis de pouvoir plier et déplier les pétales d'une fleur.

Ce que venait de faire sa fille lui donna un étrange sentiment de honte en songeant que deux de ses enfants montraient d'étonnantes capacités magiques largement équivalentes aux siennes lorsqu'elle était une petite fille, mais la honte fit bientôt place à la fierté, et un sourire sincère à l'encontre de Rosie s'esquissa sur son visage alors qu'elle se mit joyeusement à l'applaudir pour son exploit.

- Est-ce que tu as déjà eu l'occasion de faire ce genre de choses auparavant ? lui demanda t-elle tout de même pour vérifier le degré d'avance qu'avait sa fille sur les autres.

- Non, c'est la première fois ! s'exclama Rosie sans cesser de sourire. On jouait dans les tas de feuilles mortes au bout du jardin et c'est en voulant en lancer une poignée sur Tory qu'elles se sont mises à voleter autour de moi ! Tu aurais dû voir ça maman, j'ai eu l'impression d'être au beau milieu d'un essaim de papillons !

- J'aimerais bien que ça m'arrive à moi aussi, souffla tristement Astoria en s'asseyant sur l'une des chaises entourant la table de jardin. Daphné n'a même pas encore eu de magie accidentelle mais elle sait déjà utiliser le sort pour faire léviter des objets. C'est pas juste !

- Allons Astoria, tu n'as encore que quatre ans, il te faut encore un peu patienter, l'informa Lily.

- Je suis plus proche d'en avoir cinq maintenant ! persista t-elle en se mettant à compter sur ses doigts. Dans… deux mois !

- Tu seras toujours plus petite que moi Tory ! lança moqueusement Rosie en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Maman dit toujours qu'il faut respecter les gens plus vieux que soi !

- Jamais !

Toutes les deux partirent au bout du compte dans une joute verbale afin de déterminer qui était la plus mature des deux, sous les yeux de Lily qui secoua sa tête en soupirant devant ce spectacle à la fois amusant et terriblement familier. Rosalyn et Astoria avaient beau être les meilleures amies du monde, ce genre de dispute était très fréquent lorsqu'elles étaient ensembles, mais n'allait généralement pas plus loin que les enfantillages de petites filles de cinq ans à peine. La seule manière pour les faire rapidement cesser de se disputer était de leur donner à manger, mais malheureusement rien de comestibles n'était à portée de main, hormis son bol de chocolat qu'elle gardait jalousement.

- Gizmo ? dit-elle soudainement en se tournant légèrement vers la porte de la cuisine.

À peine deux secondes plus tard, l'elfe de maison qui avait depuis longtemps repris sa forme d'origine depuis le mois d'aout apparut dans un « Pop » sonore interrompant au passage la dispute des deux petites filles. La petite créature à peau grise, aux yeux globuleux et portant un tablier sur lequel étaient dessinées les armoiries des Potter s'inclina aussitôt devant sa maîtresse au point que son nez toucha le sol froid de la terrasse. Lily le regarda faire sans rien laisser paraitre même si intérieurement, avoir des serviteurs soumis au point d'en être réduit à un état proche de celui des esclaves ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

- Maîtresse Lily a appelé Gizmo ? lui demanda de sa petite voix aigu l'elfe de maison. Que peut bien faire Gizmo pour satisfaire les désirs de sa maîtresse ?

- Serait-il possible que tu apportes à ces deux demoiselles un chocolat chaud et quelques pâtisseries ? Rien de tel pour apaiser les esprits échauffés.

- Bien sûr maîtresse ! Gizmo est ravi de pouvoir se rendre utile pour une si bonne dame !

L'elfe de maison disparut aussitôt de la même façon qu'il était arrivé, laissant derrière lui deux jeunes filles laissant exprimer leur joie à l'idée de manger quelques bonnes sucreries et une femme soupirant devant tant de servitude. Merlin, elle qui pendant longtemps avait été fille de paysanne devant aider ses parents pour les récoltes pendant les vacances d'été, voilà qu'elle avait à présent plusieurs elfes à son service, et contrairement à bien d'autres, profiter de ce nouveau statut n'était pas son genre, loin de là.

- Dis maman, tu crois que si je racontais à papa que j'ai fait voler des feuilles, il serait fier de moi ? la questionna soudainement Rosie en la regardant d'un air soucieux.

Au plus profond d'elle-même, Lily était persuadée que non, James ne féliciterait pas sa fille pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Pire encore, il pourrait trouver le moyen de dire que ce n'était que des racontars de la part d'une petite fille en quête d'attention. Maintenant qu'Harry était parti, la paranoïa de son mari s'était orientée contre elle et James voyait en Rosie une nouvelle source de problèmes. Par chance il n'en était pas encore venu aux mains avec elle, mais avec le temps, Lily craignait que cela n'arrive, et cette perspective ne l'enchanta pas le moins du monde. Elle avait déjà eu à se séparer de son fils ainé, faire de même avec sa propre fille était au dessus de ses forces.

Au diable l'argent et la renommée, jamais elle ne permettrait cela, et dormir sous les ponts était encore une solution préférable à gâcher l'enfance de deux de ses enfants, en particulier si les deux enfants nommés étaient auprès d'elle. C'était peut-être égoïste de sa part, mais intérieurement, Lily savait pertinemment que Matthew ne quitterait jamais son père pour vivre avec elle, et encore moins abandonner tous les privilèges que lui cédait James, et quitte à partir, Elle abandonnerait volontiers son fils cadet pour les deux autres même si elle l'aimait tout autant. Plus le temps passait et plus Matthew se comportait comme un tyran, et de son propre aveu, ce comportement lui nuirait tôt ou tard. Heureusement que sa fille, qui attendait en ce moment même une réponse de sa part en la regardant toujours de ce même air soucieux, ne suivrait pas ses traces, autrement sa santé mentale ne tiendrait pas le coup.

- Je suis persuadée qu'il le sera, lui mentit t-elle en se voulant malgré tout convaincante. Mais peut-être devrais-tu encore attendre un peu avant de lui en parler. Tu sais à quel point il est concentré sur la formation de ton grand frère.

- ça c'est sûr, on ne peut pas l'oublier, dit-elle en soufflant de dépit. Il passe sa journée à vanter les mérites de Matthew sans faire attention à ce qui l'entoure. Peut-être qu'en lui disant ce que j'ai fait, il fera preuve de plus d'attention sur moi !

Par chance, l'arrivée de Gizmo permit à Lily d'esquiver la question, et par la même occasion de détourner l'attention des deux jeunes filles de ce sujet de conversation si déprimant. Leur mine ravie faisait vraiment plaisir à voir, comme si la simple vue de deux bols de chocolat chaud et des biscuits à tremper dedans suffisait à illuminer une journée.

- Merci Gizmo ! lança joyeusement Rosie en prenant le bol que lui tendait l'elfe de maison. Tu es vraiment le meilleur elfe que l'on puisse espérer avoir !

Bien qu'un elfe de maison ne puisse normalement pas rougir, Lily était certaine d'avoir vu l'espace d'un instant la peau grise de Gizmo s'assombrir légèrement au niveau des joues. Ces petites créatures avaient tendance à exprimer leurs émotions d'une toute autre manière et de manière bien plus forte que les êtres humains, et comme elle s'en rendit compte rapidement, son elfe ne dérogeait pas à la règle car celui-ci se mit aussitôt à fondre en larmes.

- Maitresse Rosie est tellement bonne avec ce pauvre Gizmo ! balbutia t-il entre deux sanglots. Gizmo est tellement fier de servir fidèlement des maitresses aussi bonnes et magnanimes qu'il n'échangerait pour rien au monde sa place avec un autre elfe !

Sa crise de larmes dura étonnamment longtemps, avant que Lily, prise de pitié et au fond d'elle-même agacée par le tintamarre qu'il causait, ne lui demande de bien vouloir retourner en cuisine aider les autres elfes de maison dans leur travail.

- Comment va ta famille ces temps-ci Astoria ? demanda t-elle à la petit brune jouant tranquillement avec un biscuit.

- Comme d'habitude. Père est occupé toute la journée au ministère pour son travail, mère elle passe son temps à nous apprendre ce qu'il faut savoir pour être de bonnes épouses et Daphné continue à jouer avec ses poupées quand ce n'est pas à être la prochaine madame Potter. Rien de bien inhabituel en somme.

- Ta vie de famille est vraiment riche en découverte Tory, ironisa Rosie en souriant avec amusement. Il ne se passe pas une journée sans que quelque chose d'inhabituel ait lieu.

- Rosie, l'avertit sévèrement sa mère en fronçant ses sourcils. Ne te moques pas de ton amie comme ça, autrement tu ne pourras pas voir Harry lorsque nous irons le voir la prochaine fois.

L'effet fut immédiat et le sourire qu'arborait il y avait encore quelques secondes sa fille disparut alors qu'elle adoptait aussitôt une attitude penaude vis-à-vis d'Astoria. Lui interdire de voir son frère était la meilleure menace qu'elle connaissait pour l'instant sachant l'immense envie de Rosie de revoir Harry et de le serrer dans ses bras. Pas une journée ne passait sans que sa fille ne lui demande des nouvelles de son frère ou ne lui pose des questions sur les potentielles lettres qu'il aurait pu écrire ou même les dates que Lily choisirait pour aller lui rendre visite.

L'absence de son frère était vraiment difficile pour elle, et le moment le plus gênant où elle l'exprima ouvertement à tout le monde fut certainement le jour de son anniversaire lorsqu' elle demanda à ses parents comme cadeau de ramener Harry au manoir, en proposant même à James de partager sa chambre avec lui pour ne pas déranger Matthew. Peine perdue, son père resta de marbre face à ses supplications et refusa fermement sa demande. Cette journée marqua d'ailleurs une fracture dans la relation père/fille, et il n'était pas rare de voir Rosalyn appeler James par son prénom pour le désigner. Le titre de père serait difficile à récupérer à ses yeux, et son mari ne faisait de toute manière rien pour se rapprocher de sa fille.

- On dirait que tu as soudainement perdu ta langue Rosie, lança Astoria en se moquant à son tour de son amie. Tu fais moins la fière j'ai l'impression !

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu vois, je peux encore parler ! Et je peux même te la tirer !

- Rosalyn Dorea Potter ! s'insurgea Lily en voyant sa fille mettre à exécution ses menaces. Surveillez votre comportement jeune fille !

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée sonna soudainement, interrompant la maitresse de maison dans sa réprimande. Loin de s'inquiéter de cette arrivée subite, Lily garda parfaitement son calme en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y avait que les personnes les plus proches de sa famille qui soient capables de pouvoir apparaitre face au manoir et utiliser la porte pour y entrer. Les défenses de leur maison, bien que datant de plusieurs années maintenant, étaient restées parfaitement en état et protégeaient la maison des visiteurs gênants pour la protection de Matthew. Il n'y avait bien que pendant les anniversaires ou celles-ci étaient abaissées pour accueillir les invités, autrement le reste du temps, personne n'y avait accès. Même les moldus du village le plus proche n'avaient pas connaissance de ce manoir perdu au beau milieu de nulle part. Soit le nouvel arrivant était un proche de la famille, Sirius ou même Remus, soit cela ne pouvait être que Dumbledore lui-même, et dans ce dernier cas, Lily n'avait pas le moins du monde envie d'aller lui ouvrir.

- Daphné voudrait-elle se joindre à nous la prochaine fois ? demanda t-elle à Astoria pour oublier cette arrivée impromptue. Je ne l'ai que très peu revu depuis… depuis le départ d'Harry. Peut-être que passer quelques heures ici pourrait lui changer les idées…

- Oh vous savez madame Potter, je doute qu'elle ait besoin de ça pour l'instant. En fait elle est très bizarre ces derniers temps : Elle n'arrête pas de sourire et de s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour faire je ne sais quoi. Maman non plus ne sait pas ce qui lui arrive mais elle est heureuse de la voir comme ça. Je suis sûre qu'elle nous cache quelque chose mais elle ne veut rien nous dire. Le seul indice que j'ai pu obtenir c'est un bout de parchemin brûlé dans la cheminée qui était signé par « G. d. S. », mais à part ça je n'ai rien pu trouver. Apparemment elle a un correspondant secret mais nos parents ne sont pas encore au courant.

- Tu devrais la faire chanter et lui ordonner de t'avouer ce qu'elle cache où tu racontes tout à tes parents ! lui conseilla Rosie en souriant malicieusement à cette idée.

- Ou alors vous laissez tranquille cette jeune fille et ne fouinez pas dans sa vie privée, ajouta Lily. Est-ce que vous aimeriez que Daphné ou même Harry lisent vos courriers ? Ce n'est pas très gentil de faire cela à quelqu'un vous savez ?

- Harry me laissait bien lire les lettres que lui envoyait Daphné lui, ça ne le dérangeait pas, affirma sa fille en prenant un air sérieux.

Lily s'apprétait à lui répondre qu'elle doutait que son fils puisse la laisser lire librement son courrier, mais un nouvel elfe de maison l'interrompit en apparaissant sur le perron de la porte. La nouvelle créature, une femelle du nom de Twinky si ses souvenirs étaient justes, s'inclina comme son prédécesseur devant elle en croisant son regard avant de s'adresser à elle de cette manière craintive qu'avaient l'habitude de prendre les elfes avec eux.

- Maitresse Lily, un visiteur souhaiterait vous rencontrer.

- Invitez-le à nous rejoindre dans ce cas, et préparez un peu de thé s'il vous plait. Je doute que cette personne apprécie le chocolat chaud.

L'elfe s'inclina une nouvelle fois et fit signe à quelqu'un de s'approcher. Tandis que la petite créature disparut en direction des cuisines, l'étranger lui s'était rapproché de l'endroit où toutes les trois se trouvaient d'une démarche légèrement hésitante si l'on se fiait au bruit de ses pas. Un homme à l'allure misérable, portant de vieux vêtement élimés par endroit et l'air passablement fatigué apparut finalement dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine, et chacun put reconnaitre en lui un visage très familier.

Le nouvel arrivant était un homme semblant avoir à peu de choses près la trentaine, bien que son aspect visuel lui donnait davantage l'impression d'être un adulte de quarante ans. Ses cheveux bruns mal coiffés, les cicatrices qu'il affichait sur son visage et son air mélancolique lui donnait l'allure d'un pauvre homme ayant vécu une vie de misère l'ayant marqué bien plus profondément que par des coupures sur la figure. Pour quelqu'un qui ne le connaitrait pas, l'homme pourrait très bien être pris pour un sans domicile, un vagabond ou même un bandit, mais Lily savait pertinemment qui il était et ne se souciait pas de sa présence parmi eux.

- Oncle Lunard ! s'écria Rosie en se précipitant vers lui pour l'enserrer dans ses petits bras. Quelle joie de te revoir ! Ça faisait longtemps !

- Très longtemps, affirma t-il en soulevant la petite fille pour la mettre au niveau de son visage. Par Merlin, est-ce vraiment la petite Rosie Potter ? Il me semblait qu'elle était plus petite et moins lourde la dernière fois que je l'ai vu…

- Je ne suis pas lourde ! répliqua Rosalyn en croisant les bras. Et toi tu as l'air plus vieux et maigre !

- Rosalyn…, commença Lily mais le dit Lupin l'interrompit d'un geste de la main en gloussant de bon cœur à sa remarque.

- Ne t'en fais pas Lily, cette charmante petite demoiselle est encore trop jeune pour se rendre réellement compte de ce qu'elle dit et encore moins de la portée de ses mots. Et puis il faut admettre que je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de me voir dans un miroir dernièrement. Je ne suis pas plus séduisant comme ça, Rosie ?

Pour toute réponse, la fille de Lily mima le geste d'une personne prise de vomissements qui firent aussitôt rire de nouveau l'homme qui la tenait. Remus Lupin de son vrai nom était de loin l'homme qu'elle appréciait le plus au monde, peut-être même davantage que son propre père. Il fallait avouer que tout l'opposait à James : Patient, calme, réfléchi, cultivé et tout simplement sympathique, Remus pourrait être l'exact opposé de son ami, comme un miroir reflétant l'inverse de notre personnalité. La seule fausse note était la lycanthropie dont il souffrait et l'empêchait de pouvoir vivre une vie décente. Personne ne souhaitait embaucher un loup-garou, peu importe l'activité, et Remus se cantonnait par conséquent à des tâches pour l'ordre du phœnix et Dumbledore qui lui prenaient énormément de son temps. C'était d'ailleurs la principale raison pour laquelle il était très peu présent dans la vie d'Harry et Rosie malgré son statut de parrain pour le premier. À croire que Dumbledore souhaitait justement éviter les rencontres entre ces deux là…

- Alors mademoiselle, lança t-il en s'asseyant sur la première chaise s'offrant à luiaprès avoir salué les deux autres personnes présentes, que faites-vous de beau en une pareille journée ?

- On joue aux sorcières ! annonça fièrement Rosie. D'ailleurs j'ai fait ma première magie accidentelle !

- Vraiment ? demanda t-il en arquant un sourcil perplexe. Mais tu n'as que cinq ans…

- Maman pourra témoigner, je l'ai fait devant elle !

Pour approuver ses dires, Lily hocha simplement sa tête en faisant au passage disparaitre son livre qu'elle gardait toujours en main. Remus la regarda du même air étonné qu'il avait eu face aux propos de Rosie avant finalement d'accepter cette étonnante vérité et de secouer fièrement les cheveux de la jeune fille assise sur lui.

- Hé bien ça alors ! On dirait que vous êtes plutôt précoce dans votre famille !

- Et tu n'as encore rien vu ! Dans quelques années je serai aussi forte que toi, et Harry et moi nous formerons un duo de choc contre Dumbledore et Matthew ! On va leur botter les…

- Je vous conseille de ne pas terminer cette phrase jeune fille, l'avertit sa mère en la fusillant du regard.

Rosie préféra obéir à sa mère en enfournant rapidement un biscuit alors que de son côté, Remus se mit à rire ouvertement devant son comportement. Lily de son côté observa attentivement son ami rire, un ami qui lui avait étonnamment manqué. Ses missions étaient bien évidemment la cause principale de cette absence, mais pas seulement. Remus aurait eu beaucoup d'occasion de venir au manoir ces derniers mois, mais la décision de James et Dumbledore concernant Harry avait comme jeté un froid dans la relation les liant. Remus n'acceptait absolument pas cette décision et l'avait bien fait savoir à James en lui assénant ce jour-là un coup de poing retentissant. La relation difficile entre le père et le fils étaient bien connu de tout le monde, du moins des personnes proches de la famille Potter, mais ce choix de faire partir Harry loin de sa famille était trop ahurissant pour son parrain pour laisser passer cela.

La confiance de Remus en eux était depuis ce moment là brisé, et même si il continuait à suivre les recommandations de Dumbledore pour l'ordre du phœnix, une rancœur tenace persistait en lui, et les instincts du loup sommeillant en lui l'empêchaient de pouvoir un jour leur pardonner. Son comportement ressemblait beaucoup à une louve et son louveteau, un louveteau qui lui aurait été arraché sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire sauf s'en prendre à ceux qui ont commis pareil acte.

La seule façon qu'avait Remus pour exprimer toute la colère qui émanait de lui était de bouder purement et simplement le manoir et limiter ses visites. Les seules personnes qu'il venait voir d'ailleurs n'étaient que Lily dont il avait était mis au courant de la décision de placer Harry dans un orphelinat et Rosie qu'il aimait comme sa propre filleule. Matthew et James eux passaient au second plan, et de toute manière, saluer un petit garçon de six ans l'ayant traité à quelques reprises d'hybrides sans que son père ne le reprenne ne faisait pas partie de ses plans.

Lily n'avait pas à lui en vouloir pour son absence car chacune de ses réapparitions était comme une journée de fête pour elle et sa fille, bien loin des allers et venues de Sirius et de son comportement immature à longueur de journée. Oui sa présence lui avait manqué, et le voir à côté d'elle souriant et s'amusant avec Rosie faisait plaisir à voir.

- Et si vous alliez jouer maintenant les filles ? leur proposa t-il soudainement en fouillant dans l'une de ses poches. J'ai justement quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le parrain d'Harry ressortit une petite balle dorée possédant deux ailes ressemblant à celles des libellules qu'il relâcha aussitôt dans les airs.

- Un vif d'or ! s'exclama Rosie en regardant la petite boule d'un air émerveillé. Matthew ne me laisse jamais jouer avec le sien !

- Hé bien considère cela comme ton cadeau d'anniversaire en retard. J'ai d'ailleurs gravé ton nom sur sa surface pour ne pas que ton frère se l'attribue.

- Merci Lunard ! Viens Tory, la première qui l'attrape pourra donner un gage à l'autre !

Les deux filles partirent rapidement à la suite du vif d'or en gloussant joyeusement sans se soucier des remarques que pourrait dire le père de Rosie. Les deux adultes présents les regardèrent s'amuser sans parler, chacun appréciant ce petit moment de bonheur si rare ces derniers temps. Malgré tout, une petite voix dans la tête de Lily lui soufflait que Remus n'était pas uniquement venu s'enquérir des nouvelles de sa famille, autrement il aurait annoncé sa présence à James et n'aurait pas fait partir aussi rapidement Rosie.

- Alors, quelle est la véritable raison de ta visite ? lui demanda t-elle finalement lorsque les filles étaient suffisamment éloignées.

Remus ne répondit pas tout de suite, trop occupé à boire dans la tasse apparue quelques secondes plus tôt devant lui en prenant soin de regarder ailleurs sauf vers elle. Finalement lorsqu'il ne put échapper plus longtemps à cette question, il reposa sa tasse sur la table en poussant un soupir à la fois de contentement pour le délicieux nectar et de dépit pour le sens inné de son amie pour dénicher les secrets enfouis des gens qu'elle côtoyait.

- On ne peut rien te cacher, dit-il en s'affalant sur son siège. Je ne suis bien évidemment pas venu ici seulement pour prendre de vos nouvelles, j'avais absolument besoin de te parler en vérité.

- Ce doit être important pour ne pas vouloir me raconter cela devant James. Je dois avouer que j'étais légèrement étonnée de constater que tu ne m'as pas posé une seule question sur lui et sur ce qu'il fait actuellement.

- Inutile, je sais pertinemment qu'il est avec Matthew pour l'entrainer et suivre les plans de Dumbledore. Merlin, cette situation me dépasse complètement. James me donne vraiment l'impression d'être un chien à la solde de ce vieillard. Il n'était pas comme ça lorsque nous étions étudiants à Poudlard, et je dois avouer que ça m'inquiète...

Lily hocha sa tête pour approuver ses dires, elle-même imaginant souvent James affublé d'un collier et d'une laisse et obéissant aveuglément à son maître.

- En fait, j'ai passé quelques jours dans le Londres moldu afin de me ressourcer et d'oublier le temps d'un moment ma condition de loup-garou et toutes les difficultés que je rencontre dans ma vie ces derniers temps. Cela m'a permis de réfléchir longuement à certaines petites choses qui me trottaient en tête, en particulier par rapport aux tâches que Dumbledore m'attribue. La dernière mission qu'il m'a confiée a bien failli me couter la vie, mais j'ai préféré ne pas en parler devant les filles.

- Que t'es t-il arrivé ? le questionna t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

- J'ai rencontré de nombreuses meutes de loups-garous au cours de mes voyages pour le compte de Dumbledore et de l'ordre du phoenix, mais la dernière en date est certainement la pire qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Je ne sais pas ce qui a pris à Dumbledore de vouloir créer une alliance avec eux, mais ils n'étaient pas vraiment réceptifs aux avances de notre cher directeur.

Remus releva subitement les manches de sa redingote pour exhiber ses avant-bras, et Lily ne put s'empêcher d'haleter d'horreur en voyant les nombreuses cicatrices présentes sur la peau de son ami. C'était comme s'il avait servi à aiguiser des couteaux de boucher, et ses bourreaux s'étaient apparemment donnés à cœur joie pour marquer le moindre centimètre de peau.

- Je n'ai en vérité pas eu énormément de mal à les trouver, les villageois de Kyoto m'ont longuement indiqué une vallée où personne n'osait s'approcher car d'étranges disparitions avaient lieu là-bas. Les membres composant la meute n'étaient pas des tendres, et beaucoup d'entre eux pratiquent la magie noire sans la moindre once de remords, en particulier quand cela inclut des sacrifices humains. Tu n'imagines même pas ce que j'ai pu voir, mais à côté d'eux, Fenrir et sa propre meute passeraient pour des agneaux. Autant dire qu'ils n'ont pas été très réceptifs à mes propositions d'alliance, et j'ai bien failli y rester.

Remus s'interrompit quelques instants, le regard perdu dans le vague alors qu'il jouait nerveusement avec un fil s'échappant de sa redingote. Lily eut l'impression en le voyant d'avoir à côté d'elle un homme ayant vécu trop de choses pour son âge, et l'impression qu'avait eu Rosie en le voyant n'était pas si loin de la réalité : Son ami semblait avoir pris dix ans.

- Je tenais à te conseiller de faire attention à Dumbledore. Peut-être que je me fais des idées, mais j'ai l'impression que son envie que je rencontre cette bande de cinglés n'était pas anodine. Je me suis déjà longuement questionné sur le fait que je suis et de loin celui qui travaille le plus pour l'ordre contrairement à d'autres comme Sirius qui ne font strictement rien, que je suis celui qui prend le plus de risque bien que ma condition favorise le dialogue avec les autres meutes de loups-garous, mais cette fois-ci cet incident était l'incident de trop. Dumbledore ne pouvait pas ne pas connaitre le danger de cette dernière mission puisqu'il se renseigne au préalable sur les individus que je dois rencontrer. Les rumeurs propagées dans ce pays auraient dû l'avertir de la dangerosité de ma tâche, mais soit il n'en a pas tenu compte, soit il n'était pas au courant et cela signifierait qu'il n'effectue pas lui-même son travail correctement.

- Tu… Tu veux dire que tu le soupçonnes de vouloir t'éliminer ?

- C'est l'impression que ça me donne en tout cas.

Pour le coup, Lily ne sut quoi dire aux propos de Remus. Dumbledore n'était pas quelqu'un qu'elle appréciait, surtout depuis qu'il s'immisçait dans la vie de sa famille, mais de là à le soupçonner de vouloir éliminer une personne aussi admirable que Remus… Il y a encore quelques années, elle aurait immédiatement contesté les dires de son ami, mais là, sa supposition ne lui était étrangement pas complètement folle. Le directeur de Poudlard était un personnage après tout très complexe et faisant preuve à l'occasion d'autorité pour parvenir à ses fins, notamment en influençant le magenmagot pour faire passer des lois lui étant favorables ou annulant des décisions qui nuiraient à son entourage. Le cas d'Harry faisait partie de ces magouilles, et la perte du titre de futur Lord de son fils n'était qu'une goutte d'eau dans l'océan de manipulation de Dumbledore. Bien que les raisons pour lesquelles il tenterait d'assassiner Remus lui échappaient encore, Lily était persuadée au fond d'elle-même qu'il en était capable.

- En tout cas je te le redis encore une fois : méfies-toi de lui. Il pourrait très bien tôt ou tard s'en prendre à toi ou même à Rosie. Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour Matthew et James, ils sont déjà tous les deux sous sa coupe et Dumbledore ne prendrait pas le risque de perdre ses deux pions favoris. Harry a été le premier dont il a voulu se débarrasser, mais il ne sera sûrement pas le dernier.

- Que vas-tu faire alors ?

- Pour l'instant rien. Je ne l'ai pas encore informé de mon retour jusqu'à maintenant et je vais faire en sorte de l'éviter autant que je peux pour ne pas avoir à repartir en mission au péril de ma vie. Je vais également garder mes soupçons pour moi et faire profil bas malgré l'envie que j'aie de lui exprimer ma colère pour toutes ses décisions. Celle concernant Harry me reste encore en travers de la gorge.

- Tu n'es pas le seul, avoua Lily en baissant tristement les yeux sur son bol désormais vide. Plus le temps passe et moins je peux supporter cet homme.

- En fait, j'ai également une autre chose à t'annoncer, déclara Remus. Lors de mon séjour à Londres, je me suis renseigné sur les dernières annonces des journaux moldus, et une information en particulier m'a alerté. Cela concerne… l'orphelinat dans lequel tu as laissé Harry.

En moins d'une seconde, Le visage d'abord soucieux de Lily se transforma en une grimace d'horreur alors qu'elle regardait d'un air affolé Remus.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demanda t-elle d'une voix apeurée. Il est arrivé quelque chose à Harry ? Est-il blessé ?

- Non heureusement, autrement je serai venu bien plus tôt pour t'en avertir.

- Hé bien parle ! Que s'est-il passé pour que cela fasse la une des journaux moldus !

Malgré le ton alarmiste et dur de Lily, Remus garda parfaitement son calme. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir après tout de s'inquiéter pour son fils, lui-même avait bien failli courir jusqu'à cet orphelinat pour prendre des nouvelles de son neveu lorsqu'il l'avait appris.

- Il semblerait que la femme qui tenait cet orphelinat a été arrêtée par les autorités moldues pour détournement de fonds et falsification de documents administratifs. Apparemment cette dame touchait des rentes grâce à des associations en leur fournissant de fausses informations sur sa vie privée. Elle aurait ainsi perçu deux pensions en tant que veuve en se faisant passer à la fois pour l'épouse de son mari, mais également pour celle de son propre fils. Par ailleurs elle aurait également détourné l'argent offert par la cour royale à des fins personnelles alors que cet argent était destiné à améliorer les conditions de vie de ses résidents. Les autorités ont ainsi constaté plusieurs problèmes dans son bâtiment et les conditions vétustes dans lesquelles vivaient les orphelins dont elle avait la charge. Il y a eu plusieurs autres preuves de malversation de sa part, mais celles-ci étaient apparemment les plus évidentes.

Bien qu'elle ne laissa rien paraitre, Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher intérieurement de se maudire pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Son manque de renseignement sur l'orphelinat dans lequel elle avait envoyé son fils aurait pu s'avérer plus grave si les accusations à l'encontre de cette directrice n'avaient pas été découvertes. Cette femme lui avait pourtant semblé polie et de bonne foi, du moins les deux fois où elle l'avait rencontré, alors imaginer cette vieille dame comme une criminelle était bien difficile. « L'habit ne fait pas le moine » comme on dit.

- Qu'en est-il de l'orphelinat ? Il a été fermé ? s'enquit-elle.

- Non mais cette Ms Cole a été bien évidemment arrêté. Apparemment quelqu'un d'autre prendrait sa place dans peu de temps mais je n'ai pas pu en savoir davantage. L'orphelinat lui-même est constamment investi par des commissionnaires envoyés par le gouvernement britannique pour relever d'autres problèmes au sein de cet établissement, et les visites sont par conséquent interrompues. Je ne sais pas ce que sont devenus les orphelins mais je suppose que le temps actuel ne leur permet pas de pouvoir sortir dehors.

- Il faudrait songer à aller le voir, marmonna Lily en regardant d'un air perdu le parc devant elle. Il est là-bas depuis plusieurs mois maintenant et personne n'est encore allé prendre de ses nouvelles. Il doit se sentir terriblement seul sans nous. J'espère simplement qu'il a su se faire quelques amis et qu'il n'est pas trop malheureux si loin du manoir…

- Nous pourrions prévoir une visite dans les prochains mois en profitant d'une journée où James et Matthew seraient absents. Ce ne serait pas compliqué en fait puisqu'ils sont continuellement invités par le ministre de la magie à des diners pour le compte du ministère. Fudge profite au passage de la renommée de Matthew pour briguer un nouveau mandat comme ministre de la magie. Tout le monde est content au final.

- Sauf qu'à ces diners, je me dois d'être présente au côté de mon mari pour afficher aux yeux de tous l'image de la petite famille parfaite, objecta t-elle en soupirant. Nous n'aurons qu'à réfléchir à cela plus tard, mettre en place ce genre de choses prend beaucoup de temps en préparation et organisation.

- Maman ! Le vif d'or s'est coincé dans un arbre ! s'écria au loin Rosie en lui faisant de grands signes. Tu peux venir nous aider ?!

- Un vif d'or… coincé dans un arbre ? Merlin, ta fille m'étonnera toujours ! gloussa Remus en se levant en même temps qu'elle de sa chaise.

- Tu n'imagines même pas toutes les idées farfelues qu'elle s'est mise en tête depuis la dernière fois que tu l'as vu. Savais-tu qu'elle voulait devenir la toute première ministre de la magie ? Je ne sais pas depuis quand elle a pensé à ce choix de carrière, mais elle me tance sans arrêt pour aller voir la directrice du département de la justice magique pour discuter de cela avec elle. Es-tu n'as même pas eu à subir sa phase « Je veux être la première personne à atteindre la lune en balai ». Il était absolument impossible de la faire descendre de son balai, même en lui expliquant qu'il ne pouvait pas aller à plus de cinq mètres en hauteur à cause du sortilège contraignant.

- Alors mieux vaut aller l'aider rapidement avant qu'elle ne se mette en tête de devenir une grimpeuse d'arbre renommée, proposa son ami en se dirigeant rapidement vers elles.

Sans se soucier désormais du bruit que causait Rosie et de la réaction qu'aurait probablement James le soir à table pour son comportement, Lily et Remus se dirigèrent ensemble vers elle, appréciant grandement la compagnie de l'autre et l'atmosphère joyeuse de cet après-midi de janvier. Oubliés les entrainements et la menace qui pesait sur leurs épaules concernant les plans de Dumbledore ; Oublié l'inquiétant silence dans lequel se terrait Voldemort et ses sbires ; Pour une fois dans leur vie, chacun profiterait de ce moment pour oublier leur souci et s'attèlerait aux difficultés du quotidien comme n'importe quelle famille.

Très loin de là à Valençay, la situation était totalement différente pour Harry. Lui n'avait que rarement l'occasion de pouvoir s'amuser, surtout en cet après-midi ou exceptionnellement, les cours de sa mère et de sa tante avaient été inversés. Cette charge quotidienne ne le dérangeait cependant pas vraiment bien que l'envie de jouer à des jeux en compagnie des enfants du village ou même tout simplement passer du temps avec Pauline se faisait quand même ressentir. Mais si il souhaitait que son objectif de devenir le meilleur sorcier au monde puisse être atteint, il fallait en passer par là, et Harry ne rechignait pas devant la charge faramineuse de travail que l'on lui donnait.

Aussi l'après-midi était aujourd'hui consacrée à un petit cours pratique de magie sans baguette, un domaine sur lequel il travaillait depuis longtemps maintenant et qui faisait d'ailleurs partie de ses leçons favorites. Le stade de la lévitation avec ses doigts des objets l'entourant était depuis longtemps passé, et depuis peu, les sortilèges plus poussés faisaient partie des nouvelles compétences à savoir maîtriser.

Selon les propres dires de sa mère, les sortilèges qu'il apprenait actuellement était du niveau d'un étudiant de Poudlard de quatrième ou cinquième année, mais la politique de l'école voulait que ce genre de sortilèges ne soient enseignés que tardivement. Les années précédentes étaient consacrées à l'assimilation de sortilèges inintéressants et inutiles comme celui faisant pousser des cornes de cerf ou faisant couler du nez de la morve…

_« Il ne faut pas s'étonner si le niveau des élèves de Dumbledore dans la défense contre les forces obscures est si catastrophique quand l'on entend les idioties qu'ils apprennent » _avait d'ailleurs déclaré sa mère un soir en abordant le thème de l'enseignement à Poudlard.

Il y avait du vrai dans ce qu'elle racontait et Harry avait même peur de paraître trop avancé dans son niveau scolaire par rapport à ses futurs camarades, mais apprendre ces sorts n'étaient peut être pas si horrible par rapport à la demi-journée éreintante qu'il avait eu il y a un peu plus d'une semaine lorsque lui et Marie-Louise avaient longuement posé pour une peintre afin d'avoir leur premier portrait de famille.

Élisabeth Vigée Le Brun était une artiste de grand talent, ça Harry pouvait le reconnaître mais également une grande amie de Marie-Louise et une véritable pipelette. Cette dame avait apparemment peint les portraits de nombreuses personnalités, des simples bourgeois aux grands ducs en passant par les marquis et les rois. Toute l'Europe se l'arrachait, et se faire peindre par elle relevait d'un honneur sans nom. La plupart des tableaux du château avaient eux-mêmes était fait par elle, et malgré son peu de connaissance en ce domaine, son coup de pinceau et sa remarquable habileté à faire transparaître les émotions sur le visage de ses sujets étaient remarquables aux yeux d'Harry.

La seule ombre au tableau était sans doute les conversations qu'elle tenait et qui s'éternisaient sans cesse.

_« Merlin, cette femme est un véritable moulins à paroles »_ avait-il marmonné en pensant ne pas être entendu.

Mal lui en a pris, sa mère, assise à côté de lui ce jour-là alors qu'il restait debout pour prendre la pause lui asséna un léger mais significatif coup de pied dans la cheville pour le sermonner. Ce n'était pas de sa faute après tout si Elisabeth Vigée ne cessait de répéter qu'elle était encore sous le choc de voir son amie mère d'un garçon de huit ans, mais cela Marie-Louise ne sembla pas le comprendre et encore moins comprendre son envie de voir cette journée se terminer rapidement.

La séance déjà longue avait était encore davantage rallongée du fait des longues conversations que toutes les deux tenaient pour se remémorer les bons souvenirs de la monarchie. Connaitre les mouvements de baguette pour enrhumer son adversaire n'était pas aussi horrible comparé à cela.

Seul le tableau terminé accroché au dessus de l'une des cheminées les représentant comme une vraie famille lui donna l'impression que ces heures pénibles n'avaient pas été aussi horribles, et le sourire rayonnant de Marie-Louise valait bien ce petit sacrifice.

Mais pour l'heure, la situation n'était pas à s'extasier devant un portrait mais à s'entraîner La pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous les deux était une vieille cave inoccupée faisant d'ordinaire davantage office de débarras que de pièce à vivre. Pourtant cette salle n'avait pas été oubliée par sa propriétaire qui en avait fait une salle d'entrainement adaptée aux cours qu'elle enseignait à Harry. Entre les étagères de livres sur les sortilèges défensifs et offensifs, les mannequins de bois ou de pailles servant de cibles, les bureaux et chaises utilisés pour les leçons de théorie et même les différents instruments servant aux leçons de botanique, d'astronomie ou encore d'arithmancie, la salle était on ne peut plus pratique pour eux. Vingt personnes pouvaient facilement s'affronter en duel dedans sans compter l'espace possible si l'on enlevait tout le mobilier de cette salle d'entrainement. Sa mère était actuellement en train de lancer quelques sortilèges visant à rendre leur petite séance complètement privée et à l'abri des regards indiscrets même si tout le monde au château était digne de confiance, pendant que lui la regarda faire tout en faisant des moulinets avec ses poignées pour s'échauffer. Rien ne valait un bon échauffement avant un entrainement épuisant, et c'était la première règle qu'il avait appris en côtoyant cette dame.

- Bien Gabriel, comme je vous l'ai annoncé hier, aujourd'hui nous ferons de nouveau de la magie sans baguette bien que cette séance sera très différente de ce que nous avons fait jusqu'à présent.

Malgré le fait qu'elle parlait dorénavant uniquement français en sa présence, Harry comprit dans sa globalité la phrase de sa mère, et ce pour une raison très simple : Son niveau en cette langue avait considérablement augmenté depuis près d'un mois. La raison ne venait pas des innombrables manuels qu'il avait lus depuis lors, mais d'une compétence employée par Marie-Louise pour lui apprendre beaucoup plus rapidement le français dans ses moindres détails : La légilimencie.

Qui aurait crû que pénétrer à l'intérieur de l'esprit d'une personne permettait également de lui donner en échange des connaissances que la dite-personne ne possédait pas ? Lui-même n'y aurait jamais pensé, jusqu'à ce que dès le lendemain où cette méthode fut employée, il se rende compte que son vocabulaire avait progressé.

En vérité la technique employée par sa mère était relativement simple et fonctionnait de la même façon que les souvenirs que les gens mettaient à l'intérieur d'une pensine pour pouvoir les réétudier plus tard. Marie-Louise pénétrait tout simplement à l'intérieur de son esprit et déversait en lui des bribes d'informations sur cette si difficile langue, en particulier des connaissances sur les nombreux temps de conjugaison qu'elle possédait. Le passé simple et le subjonctif n'avaient plus de mystère pour lui, mais beaucoup de choses lui échappaient encore. Sa technique aurait également pu lui apporter d'autres informations notamment sur certains sujets qu'il étudiait avec elle, mais sa mère avait refusé qu'il tombe dans la facilité et se contente d'attendre paresseusement et sans lever le petit doigt l'information tant désirée.

_« Nous ne sommes jamais mieux servis que par nous-mêmes »_ lui répétait-elle souvent lorsqu'il lui demandait d'utiliser la légilimencie pour l'aider lorsqu'il ne parvenait pas effectuer correctement un mouvement de doigt ou de baguettes.

Il fallait avouer que rechercher une information dans un livre et persister dans ses efforts pour obtenir un résultat convenable était tout de même plus valorisant que d'attendre la réponse à sa question sur un plateau, et Harry le comprit au bout du compte en s'extasiant de joie chaque fois qu'il réussissait à lancer un sortilège, que ce soit avec ou sans sa baguette. Tout savoir sur tous les sujets finirait par être terriblement ennuyant et très rabaissant pour son amour propre en sachant qu'il n'avait strictement rien fait pour y parvenir.

- Jusqu'à présent, j'ai remarqué que vous utilisiez toujours le même doigt pour lancer vos sortilèges, l'index. Pour quelle raison ?

- Hé bien, c'est l'un des doigts que l'on utilise le plus fréquemment, notamment pour indiquer une direction, tenir sa plume pour écrire, sa fourchette pour manger, ce genre de choses. Cela me semble logique, je veux dire… Ce doigt est bien plus mobile que les autres, surtout lorsqu'on le compare à l'annulaire ou même au petit auriculaire.

- Mais qu'arriverait-il si vous perdiez malencontreusement votre index lors d'un duel, ou même par accident ? Je suis bien consciente que vous pourriez utiliser votre autre main pour lancer des sortilèges, mais en admettant que tous les deux soient sectionnés, ne pensez-vous pas qu'il serait dommage de ne pas savoir utiliser les autres ? Être dépendant de vos index pourrait être dangereux, surtout si vous ne savez pas établir une connexion entre votre noyau magique et les autres. Votre baguette serait par conséquent le dernier recours que vous auriez, mais même là, il vous sera bien plus difficile de la tenir.

Vu comme ça, Harry devait admettre que sa mère marquait un point. Avec du recul, il considéra même son attitude légèrement suffisante, bien qu'il n'avait pas vraiment songé à l'utilité de ses autres doigts pour sa pratique des sortilèges. Il se reposait trop sur son index, et cela aurait pu lui jouer des tours.

- Par ailleurs, reprit sa mère en orientant sa main droite vers lui, chacun d'entre eux est tout aussi mobile et performant qu'un autre. Reducto !

Sans crier garde, Marie-Louise envoya vers Harry le sortilège offensif qu'il essayait d'apprendre depuis quelques semaines, et ce grâce à son petit doigt. Le sort le manqua bien évidemment mais toucha le sol entre ses deux pieds, formant ainsi un petit trou de quelques centimètres. Bientôt tous les autres doigts passèrent, et Harry se retrouve encerclé de petits trous et crevasses tout autour de lui.

- Essayez maintenant, lui ordonna t-elle en s'asseyant sur l'une des chaises.

Harry acquiesça et se posta face à l'un des nombreux épouvantails faisant office de cible. Le pantin, ressemblant étrangement à James si l'on exceptait l'absence de lunettes, semblait également le regarder, un sourire vague cousu sur sa tête dans une pâle imitation d'un rictus méprisant, et cela le fit intérieurement bouillir. L'impression d'avoir James Potter devant était tout à fait saisissante, et Harry espérait qu'un jour il puisse faire la même chose avec celui qui fut autrement son père en lui montrant toute la panoplie de sorts qu'il connaissait et connaîtrait. Il n'arborerait en tout cas pas ce rictus en voyant son potentiel.

- Quel doigt j'utilise ? demanda t-il en pointant vers l'épouvantail sa main.

- Peu importe tant que vous n'oubliez pas la façon d'amener votre magie jusqu'à votre main.

Cette tâche qui s'avérait très complexe il y a encore quelques semaines n'était plus un souci pour lui, bien que canaliser sa magie à l'intérieur d'un doigt était encore assez compliqué. Le procédé était relativement simple mais nécessitait beaucoup de concentration et de volonté pour amener sa magie vers son bras. L'idée était que la méthode à employer devait ressembler trait pour trait au lien le liant à Daphné, sauf que cette fois-ci le point d'encrage devait être l'extrémité de son doigt.

Fermant les yeux pour mieux se concentrer, Harry laissa quelques secondes à sa magie pour se mettre à agir et s'extirper des boucliers d'occlumancie qu'il avait au préalable affaibli. Son contrôle sur ces boucliers n'était pas tout à fait parfait, mais parvenir à augmenter et baisser leur puissance sans avoir besoin de se replonger totalement dans son subconscient était un effort non négligeable. En l'espace de quelques secondes seulement, Harry pouvait sentir une infime partie de sa magie remonter lentement dans son bras en utilisant les nombreuses veines parcourant son corps.

Cette sensation était très agréable quoi qu'un peu fraîche mais cela valait mieux que de se tordre de douleurs comme la plupart des initiés à la magie sans baguette avaient l'habitude. Les canaux de sang n'avaient pas forcément la résistance nécessaire pour supporter cette magie s'immisçant en eux, et bien souvent, ceux-ci pouvaient se rompre tout simplement quand la quantité était trop importante. Heureusement Harry n'avait pas ce problème là, et sa magie put tout à son aise se diriger vers son pouce qu'il avait choisi pour lancer son sort. Une fois la quantité de magie stockée dans son doigt suffisamment importante, il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour s'essayer à ce nouvel entrainement.

- Stupefix ! s'écria t-il plein d'espoir.

Malheureusement, l'effet ne fut pas celui qu'il espérait, et de simples étincelles rouges s'échappèrent de son doigt. Dépité, Harry observa sans comprendre son doigt en s'interrogeant sur ce qui n'avait pas été, tandis que sa mère secoua légèrement sa tête devant ce résultat insuffisant.

- Recommencez, dit-elle simplement.

Soucieux de bien faire, Harry se remit à son travail, mais le résultat fut le même à cinq autres reprises. Finalement sa mère avait raison : S'il n'avait jamais essayé d'apprendre à envoyer des sorts en changeant de doigts, le risque qu'il se retrouve démunis lors d'un duel était grand. Le travail qu'il aurait durant les prochaines années semblait à ce moment là encore bien plus importants que maintenant.

- Vous ne tournez pas correctement votre pouce dans l'air, l'informa sa mère en se dirigeant vers lui. Voyez, faites comme ceci, ajouta t-elle en prenant sa main pour lui montrer les bons gestes. Le placement de vos autres doigts, de votre bras et même de votre épaule est également primordial et dépend de celui que vous utiliserez. J'ai personnellement mis près de cinq ans avant d'obtenir un résultat convenable, alors je ne m'étonne pas de voir que vous ne réussissiez pas du premier coup. Cela m'aurait d'ailleurs plus que troublé pour tout vous dire. Réessayez encore une fois.

Marie-Louise par précaution s'écarta de lui pour se mettre à l'abri de possibles erreurs. Harry lui pointa de nouveau du pouce l'épouvantail qui continuait de le narguer. Oubliant momentanément sa tête faite de vieux tissu, Harry imagina le visage de son père à la place, un visage qui le regardait avec arrogance comme James en avait l'habitude.

_« Je te montrerai un jour… Tu verras que je ne suis pas le garçon inutile et sans talent que tu t'obstinais à voir en moi… »_

Criant à nouveau le mot « stupefix », Harry eut la surprise de voir une lumière rouge s'échapper de son doigt et toucher de plein fouet l'épouvantail. Son envie de hurler sa joie devant ce résultat fit néanmoins rapidement place à la surprise en voyant son sort faire exploser littéralement le pauvre pantin de paille en dizaines de morceaux. Le souffle de l'explosion fut tel que tous les deux furent rejetés en arrière alors que quelques livres disposés sur les étagères s'envolèrent dans la pièce comme des missiles. Harry mit longtemps à se relever, non pas à cause d'une quelconque blessure mais plus par honte : Son sort était bien trop puissant et sa volonté de montrer à son père ce qu'il valait réellement lui avait fait perdre momentanément le contrôle de la quantité de magie qu'il voulait utiliser. Le résultat était en tout cas loin de ses attentes.

- On dirait bien que ce n'est pas encore tout à fait au point…, lança t-il timidement à sa mère qui semblait se noyer dans un océan de tissus, incapable de se relever.

- Vous croyez ? dit-elle en se tournant vers lui. Prévenez-moi à l'avenir lorsque vous aurez décidé de faire exploser le château que je puisse commencer dès à présent à écrire mon testament.

Tous les deux se regardèrent en silence quelques secondes avant de soudainement rire sans retenue. Cette situation avait quand même le mérite d'être plutôt cocasse pour eux, d'autant plus que se retrouver les sous-vêtements presque à la vue de tous pour Marie-Louise était on ne peut plus gênant, mais celle-ci préféra en rire plutôt qu'en pleurer.

- Allons, reprenons là où nous en étions, décréta t-elle en se remettant sur ses pieds. Mais maintenant, faites attention à la puissance que vous employez dans votre sort. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'effectuer des travaux dans mon château par un temps aussi froid.

- Promis mère, dit-il en réparant au passage d'un coup de baguette l'épouvantail.

En espérant toutefois que l'image de James ne lui fasse pas reperdre le contrôle de lui-même, Harry se remit à sa tâche, bien décidé à réussir cet exercice. Peu importe le temps qu'il lui faudrait, il était certain qu'il y arriverait. L'échec ne faisait désormais plus partie de son vocabulaire, et cette volonté d'outrepasser les obstacles jalonnant son chemin ne faisait elle qu'apparaître en lui : L'avenir lui prouverait qu'il en aura besoin.

**Chapitre fini ! Bon déjà avant que vous ne me le demandiez, je me suis dit qu'il fallait bien montrer une fois la façon d'utiliser ses doigts pour lancer des sorts, même si cet entrainement était un peu étrange, je dois l'avouer ^^.**

**Donc voilà, pour ceux qui le réclamaient, Remus fait enfin son apparition, et les nouvelles qu'il apporte sont loin d'être rassurantes ! Dumbledore souhaite t-il vraiment la mort du lycanthrope ? Pour quelles raisons ? Qu'est-ce que cela pourrait lui apporter ? Vous ne le saurez jamais ! *rire diabolique* Heu… Si en faites, mais pas avant longtemps ! **

**Je ne sais plus qui m'avait donné cette idée de la légilimencie pour apprendre le français, mais comme il/elle le verra, je me suis permis de la lui prendre parce que je la trouve tout simplement géniale ! Au moins cela m'évite d'avoir un Harry bégayant et mettant dix ans pour apprendre parfaitement cette langue.**

**Sinon la rencontre entre Lily et Harry ne se fera pas avant quelques temps Je trouverai ça un peu trop rapide qu'ils se retrouvent seulement quelques mois après leur séparation, pas vous ? Disons que j'attendrai au moins qu'une année passe, voir deux. De toute façon je vais commencer à faire des bonds dans le temps de plusieurs mois pour accélérer un peu les choses.**

**Maintenant pour la petite note historique, Elisabeth Vigée le Brun était l'artiste personnelle de beaucoup de gens au sein de la cour royale de France, plus particulièrement de Marie-Antoinette dont elle a peint beaucoup de portraits. Je vous conseille de jeter un œil sur ses œuvres vraiment innovantes pour l'époque car représentant les émotions bien mieux que la plupart des artistes au même moment. **

**Toujours en parlant d'histoire, je vais également commencer à faire mention des campagnes militaires de Napoléon à partir de maintenant, d'où d'ailleurs ma note informative au début. La campagne d'Egypte démarre en 1798 et j'ai bien l'intention d'en parler même un minimum.**

**Maintenant, je ne sais pas si vous aurez un chapitre samedi prochain : J'ai bien envie en guise de cadeau de noël de vous offrir ce chapitre et celui de mon autre histoire en même temps, donc ça devrait me donner plus de temps pour les finaliser tous les deux. Mais promis, vous en aurez un !**

**A bientôt ! **


	12. XII) Choisir sa propre route

**Salut à tous et Joyeux noël ! Comme promis (et avec un léger retard) voilà le nouveau chapitre de cette fiction ! On va dire que c'est un cadeau de noël que je vous fais (un cadeau de noël empoisonné oui, je ne l'ai pas encore corrigé et je viens juste de le finir (à 10h08 pour être précis). Plus d'une semaine pour le faire et j'ai galéré comme vous ne pouvez même pas l'imaginer :s...**

**Donc voilà comme je l'ai dit la dernière fois, je commence les recherches historiques dans ma fiction (la première partie est d'ailleurs centrée sur ça) mais dans un but bien précis : Harry côtoiera de près ou de loin ces évènements. J'ai essayé au mieux de présenter les choses pour que vous ne trouviez pas ça ennuyant, mais même moi je trouve que j'en ai peut-être fait un peu trop. ça fait en tout cas d'énormes pavés que j'ai parfois divisé en trois parties pour une meilleur lecture... **

**Sinon, merci pour vos commentaires encore très nombreux (spéciale dédicace à Hermystic et Clamaraa qui m'ont donné de quoi lire pour la journée ^^), je suis toujours étonné de voir que malgré le temps, leur nombre ne baisse pas (je vous en suis éternellement reconnaissant... *se prosterne humblement devant eux*).**

**Hm que dire d'autre... Ah oui ! Harry abordera un thème très important dans ce chapitre, un thème qui est le fer de lance de ma fiction (pour plus de détails, veuillez lire ce chapitre où vous mourrez dans d'atroces souffrances...).**

**Je ferai également apparaître quatre personnages importants que j'espère montrer souvent (personnages que l'on ne voit pas souvent dans les fictions, du moins trois d'entre eux).**

**Nepheria4/Narkor : merci pour vos commentaires !**

**Bonne lecture !**

Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis cette journée de Janvier, et le mois de Mai avait déjà depuis plusieurs jours montré le bout de son nez en apportant avec lui toute la chaleur et la luminosité d'un été qui s'annonçait déjà chaud et agréable. Le domaine de Lamballe avait depuis longtemps abandonné son manteau d'hiver et partout où les yeux se posaient, la verdure et l'éclat des premiers pétales de fleurs illuminaient par leur beauté le château et ses jardins. Harry avait pu tout à loisir découvrir la magnificence des lieux en même temps que les températures remontaient, et les ballades en cheval dont il était friand désormais faisaient partie de son quotidien. Les parties de chasse n'étaient pas encore d'actualité pour lui bien que la faune environnante avait depuis quelques temps reprit ses droits sur les forêts jalonnant le château, mais tôt ou tard, Harry devra suivre les traces de tous ses ancêtres et s'adonner à ce loisir de bon comme de mauvais gré.

Pour l'instant ses devoirs concernaient essentiellement à rester assidu dans les cours que lui donnaient sa mère et sa tante, et surtout à ne pas relâcher ses efforts même lorsqu'une tâche se montrait très ardue. Ses progrès en matière de magie étaient considérables, et son panel de sorts se développait avec le temps, de même que ses connaissances en métamorphose, botanique, astronomie ou encore en potion bien que sur ce dernier point, il n'avait commencé que très récemment à préparer ses premières potions.

Sa mère avait d'abord pris soin de protéger au mieux son laboratoire d'ingrédients pour potion avant de lui en donner accès pour éviter les possibles explosions pouvant les endommager, une précaution dont il était reconnaissant : Sa toute première potion sensée soigner les furoncles avait bien failli réduire en cendres toute une étagère lorsque par mégarde, il touilla trop vivement son chaudron et éclaboussa le mur se trouvant à proximité.

_« Vous feriez un excellent grenadier. Ce mur pourrait être le premier d'une longue liste… »_ ironisa Marie-Louise en constatant les dégâts, bien que de son côté Harry ne comprit pas le sens de ses paroles.

Après quelques recherches dans la bibliothèque, Harry découvrit finalement ce qu'était un grenadier, et être comparé à un militaire moldu lançant des petites boules explosives était pour le moins troublant, mais l'actualité du monde y était peut-être pour quelque chose, et les conversations qu'il entendait partout où il allait se tournait presque obligatoirement sur ce thème peu réjouissant.

Si pour l'instant les nouvelles étaient bonnes pour le monde de la magie, sans le moindre mage noir pour assombrir le climat de paix installé entre les différentes communautés magiques d'Europe, il en était tout autre pour l'autre, et les nouvelles sombres s'accumulaient au fil du temps, agrémentées de temps à autre d'histoires morbides sur des massacres et des atrocités sans nom. Le monde moldu connaissait en effet d'énormes bouleversements, en particulier de nombreux conflits entre pays et parfois même entre population d'un même état, et les actes de guerre étaient devenus monnaie courante depuis longtemps.

La guerre d'indépendance des Etats-Unis, la révolte jacobine en Ecosse, la guerre de succession en Pologne, la révolution française, les conflits Russo-turque et suédois avaient à présent laissé place à une période encore plus sombre en Europe, un conflit mêlant de nombreuses nations coalisées contre un seul et même état : La France. La plupart des nations voyaient d'un mauvais œil l'arrivée de cet état gouverné par des représentants du peuple et s'étaient mises en tête de renverser ce gouvernement provisoire pour remettre en place une monarchie et mettre fin aux idéaux républicains de nombreux européens.

Des dizaines voir des centaines de milliers d'hommes étaient mobilisés pour ce conflit, et la France ne dérogeait pas à la règle : être l'état le plus peuplé d'Europe avait ses avantages, et pouvoir lever une armée de 300 000 hommes pour défendre sa patrie n'était pas bien compliqué. Ces dernières années, malgré de lourdes pertes, l'état français était parvenu à défendre vaillamment ses positions et à tenir tête aux armées coalisées. Mieux encore, ses victoires leur permirent même de vaincre certaines nations comme l'Italie et rivaliser avec d'autres sensées être plus puissante comme l'Autriche ou la Prusse. La campagne d'Italie venait tout juste de se terminer au terme d'une incroyable mais méritée victoire française qui avec seulement 30 000 hommes était parvenue à mettre à mal l'armée coalisée de Sardaigne et d'Autriche, faisant ainsi abandonner à cette dernière son emprise sur l'Italie et la rive gauche du Rhin. La première coalition venait d'être vaincu avec brio, mais l'avenir montrerait que de nouvelles alliances étaient possibles, même si pour l'heure personne n'y pensait.

Un homme en particulier s'illustra durant la campagne d'Italie : Napoléon Bonaparte. Inconnu il y a encore quelques années, cet homme de seulement 29 ans s'était rapidement fait un nom au sein de l'armée française, disciplinant une armée d'Italie reléguée avant son arrivée à l'état de maraudeurs et d'ivrognes et les conduisant dans des batailles victorieuses comme le pont d'Arcole et Rivoli où son courage et son charisme lui valurent les louanges de nombreux officiers et l'admiration des hommes qu'il dirigeait. La réussite de cette campagne était en grande partie due à ses victoires et son génie militaire, et la presse moldue ne tarissait pas d'éloges pour celui qui était presque considéré comme un héros. Un an de conflit contre l'archiduché d'Autriche et le royaume de Sardaigne avait fait de lui un personnage important de la vie politique de France, et même Marie-Louise devait admettre que ce Napoléon était un homme très intéressant.

_« J'ai l'œil pour ce genre de choses, et croyez-moi Gabriel : Ce Bonaparte n'en sera pas à son premier coup d'essai. Je n'ai malheureusement pas de don de voyance, mais je lui prédis tout de même un avenir radieux si ses exploits militaires perdurent. »_

Pour l'instant voir ce Napoléon au pouvoir n'était que de l'ordre des inventions sans fondement, mais qui sait ? Personne ne pouvait connaitre l'avenir sauf pour les rares voyants. Mais malgré ces faits d'armes et la paix retrouvée, le directoire ne semblait pas vouloir mettre un terme à ces guerres épuisantes et coûteuses en vies humaines. La guerre entre français et anglais continuait de croître et afin de contrer la puissance commerciale de ces derniers en Asie et aux abords de la méditerranée, les cinq directeurs décidèrent de couper la route des indes orientales de laquelle s'acheminaient des tonnes de marchandises en conquérant l'Egypte et une partie du Moyen-Orient. Pour ce faire, des dizaines de milliers d'hommes furent mobilisés, et même certains habitants de Lamballe se préparaient à partir vers Toulon à destination du pays des pharaons. Le départ était prévu pour ce mois-ci depuis la ville de Toulon, et une imposante flotte devait transporter les soldats mobilisés pour combattre les troupes anglaises, mais aussi ottomanes qui étaient alliées aux britanniques. Même si la guerre lui était pour l'instant étrangère, Harry se doutait pertinemment que tôt ou tard, en entrant dans le monde merveilleux et ô combien réjouissant des affaires et de la politique, il serait amené à côtoyer de près ces différents entre pays tout en espérant également que cela se passe le plus tard possible.

Mais pour l'heure, Harry était davantage occupé à découvrir encore un peu plus sa nouvelle famille, notamment du côté de celui qui aurait été son père adoptif pour des raisons purement et simplement d'héritage. Ainsi, quelques mois seulement après son arrivée à Lamballe, Harry avait pu faire la connaissance de la sœur du prince de Lamballe Marie-Adélaïde de Bourbon, une femme absolument charmante mais facilement irritable. Lui qui n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'avoir de tante, sauf si l'on exceptait Petunia Dursley dont le ressentiment envers les sorciers n'était plus à faire et Louise-Elisabeth qui n'avait aucun lien de parenté avec lui, voilà qu'il avait à présent une femme répondant à ce poste bien que celle-ci fut très étonnée de découvrir son existence.

L'histoire qu'avait dû inventer sa belle-sœur pour introduire Harry auprès d'elle avait été préparée de longues dates, et après de longues heures de questionnement et d'interrogation, sa tante avait fini par croire qu'Harry pouvait bien être le fils de son frère. Adélaïde fut même enchantée à l'idée de passer du temps avec lui et, une fois la situation de Marie-Louise et la sienne réglées, de le présenter au reste de sa famille, en particulier auprès des derniers Bourbon. Même le sujet concernant ses droits d'aînesse et la possibilité qu'il puisse récupérer les quelques titres qu'elle avait acquis à la mort de son frère ne fut pas aussi épuisant qu'il l'aurait crû, même si sa tante ajouta tout de même qu'elle souhaitait garder une partie de la fortune qui lui avait été confiée.

_« Quant aux domaines qui vous sont légués en même temps que vos titres, sachez Gabriel que certains de vos biens ont été réquisitionnés et vendus par l'état à titre de remboursement de la dette nationale »_ lui annonça t-elle malgré tout d'un air sombre comme si la simple idée de voir l'héritage de sa famille emporté aux autre vents lui était insupportable. _« Il ne serait pas rare que l'un de vos futurs châteaux soit complètement dépossédé de ses meubles, si ce n'est détruit purement et simplement. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de m'enquérir de ce problème. »_

Ses futures propriétés n'étaient pour le moment pas son problème principal, et de toute manière, leur gérance faisait encore partie des tâches qu'il devait apprendre, sans compter l'histoire entourant chaque domaine et les activités s'y attachant. Autant dire que le travail qui l'attendait là encore était important. Il fallait également qu'il se fasse connaitre auprès du gouvernement pour pouvoir prétendre à ses droits de propriété.

Harry eut également l'opportunité de connaitre d'autres personnes pendant ces derniers mois, notamment les derniers en date, la famille Delacour qui séjournait d'ailleurs pour la semaine au château. Si l'explication officielle de leur venue était simplement de se retrouver entre vieux amis et discuter du bon vieux temps, officieusement, leur présence n'était pas anodine, et même si ils tentèrent de ne rien laisser paraitre, les Delacour ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se montrer nerveux en leur présence, en particulier le chef de famille qui n'avait pas pour habitude de côtoyer des sorciers. Il ne fallut d'ailleurs pas longtemps à Marie-Louise pour leur tirer les vers du nez, et la réalité de leur visite fut connue en moins d'une journée : La guerre encore une fois.

Mr Delacour participait également à la campagne d'Egypte, et le village de Lamballe étant connu des moldus, la campagne de recrutement se poursuivait même ici, en particulier car ses habitants étaient des sorciers. Pour l'instant ils n'étaient pas encore autorisés à réintégrer les corps d'armée, mais l'infirmerie leur était tout de même accessible, et les médecins seraient sans aucun doute d'une utilité essentielle durant cette guerre. Cette famille était pour le moins étonnante tant par l'image qu'ils véhiculaient que par la personnalité de chacune des personnes la composant. Seule leur réaction face à la découverte de son existence et l'histoire se rapportant à son arrivée dans la vie de la princesse de Lamballe restait la même que celle de toutes les personnes au courant : étonnement, stupéfaction, puis acceptation.

Madame Delacour n'était de toute façon pas une femme naïve, et il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes seulement pour se rendre compte de la supercherie. Cette femme était intelligente et rien ne pouvait lui échapper, et en se remémorant ses dernières discussions avec Marie-Louise, elle sut habilement faire la part des choses et découvrir le pot aux roses. Rien ne semblait égaler son sens de la logique, sauf peut-être sa beauté. Apolline Delacour était tout de même une femme d'une incroyable beauté, possédant des cheveux d'or aussi lumineux que les blés et un corps à damner un saint. Rien chez elle ne la rendait disgracieuse et pour cause : C'était une vélane, ces incroyables créatures réputées pour leur charme légendaire et pour envouter les hommes s'approchant trop près d'elles. Les récits sur les sirènes envoutant les marins par leur chant n'étaient pas dénués de sens, et les vélanes y étaient pour beaucoup. Ces femmes aimaient autrefois les milieux aquatiques et se prélassaient paisiblement aux abords des plages, et il arrivait que les marins, subjugués par les déesses s'offrant à leurs yeux, en oublient momentanément le bateau qu'ils étaient sensés manœuvrer et qui se finissait inexorablement au fond des récifs. Harry supposait qu'il devait en être de même pour Madame Delacour, mais cette dame savait contrairement à d'autres contrôler son don et ainsi éviter d'avoir à ses trousses une ribambelle de prétendants.

Son mari Philippe Delacour était tout le contraire de sa femme : Petit, légèrement enrobé, maladroit et exubérant, il était même l'exact opposé d'Apolline. On pourrait aisément se questionner sur la façon dont ces deux là ont pu se rencontrer et finir par se marier, mais dans l'amour, bien des choses étaient inexplicables, et mieux valait ne pas s'attarder là-dessus pour ne pas risquer un mal de tête carabiné. Peut-être était-ce le pouvoir de la comtesse Delacour qui avait rapproché ces deux là, mais cela n'expliquait pas la réciprocité des sentiments. Son mari était par ailleurs un militaire travaillant au sein de l'armée depuis bien des années maintenant. Ses vues sur le régime gouvernemental de son pays et son soutien pour l'instauration d'une république en France lui permirent d'échapper à l'échafaud contrairement à de nombreux royalistes, même si le bain de sang qui résulta de la révolution française n'était pas ce qu'il aurait souhaité. Son parti pris lui valut également une certaine popularité au sein des français, et Philippe pouvait se targuer de posséder bon nombre de relations au sein du gouvernement. Marie-Louise se doutait qu'il était l'instigateur de cette visite impromptue, et les jours qui suivirent le confirmèrent lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il passait davantage de temps au village pour demander l'aide de ses habitants qu'à boire du thé ou a se promener en sa compagnie et celle de son fils. Le mensonge n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle appréciait même si elle en faisait usage en ce qui concernait son fils, mais elle le faisait dans un but précis, la protection d'Harry. Philippe lui ne se montrait pas franc avec elle et lui cachait ses véritables intentions, mais elle fit mine de ne rien remarquer durant son séjour pour ne pas se mettre à dos toute la famille Delacour qu'elle appréciait malgré tout.

En parlant d'elle, deux petites filles de onze et deux ans respectivement la complétaient et Fleur et Gabrielle Delacour étaient à n'en pas douter le portrait en miniature de leur mère, et bien des similitudes les rapprochaient comme les cheveux blonds et la peau de porcelaine absolument parfaite. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elles étaient toutes les deux des demi-vélanes, et déjà Fleur, l'aînée des deux filles, savait user de son pouvoir de séduction pour soutirer tout ce qu'elle voulait du garçon qu'elle tentait d'envoûter. Harry avait d'ailleurs eu l'occasion d'être sous l'emprise de son charme lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois. La perspective d'être mariée à un homme aussi puissant que lui avait apparemment donné l'idée à Fleur d'essayer de le séduire, mais sa mère en voyant son petit manège coupa court à sa tentative, non sans la réprimander au passage pour son comportement de « courtisane ». La petite Gabrielle elle n'était pas encore en âge de pouvoir faire la même chose que sa sœur, et de toute façon, il était peu probable de voir un jour un bébé agissant de la même manière. Mais même sans utiliser son pouvoir de séduction, Gabrielle était si mignonne et candide qu'Harry était rapidement devenu accroc à cette petite fille. Si Fleur était légèrement hautaine et narcissique, sa petite sœur était une enfant souriante et ne ratant jamais une occasion pour faire un câlin à quelqu'un, surtout avec Harry avec qui elle semblait avoir créé un lien très profond, et sans que le concerné ne s'en plaigne.

_« Il est regrettable que la polygamie ne soit pas autorisée dans notre religion »_ avait lancé avec amusement Marie-Louise en se rendant compte de l'intérêt de Gabrielle pour son fils.

Dommage oui, mais de toute façon, Harry considérait Gabrielle comme bien trop jeune pour lui. Les fiançailles entre jeunes gens ayant plusieurs années d'écart n'étaient pas si rares que ça, le plus bel exemple étant sans doute celui de Louis XV fiancé à 11 ans à Marie Anne Victoire d'Espagne qui n'en avait que trois, mais pour lui, l'âge était important, et se fiancer à une fille encore en âge de porter des couches-culottes était plus qu'étrange. Harry préférait voir en elle une petite sœur, une image blonde et plus jeune de Rosie, sa sœur adorée qui lui manquait tellement. Gabrielle avait en une semaine permis de lui faire oublier son absence, mais bientôt, la petite demoiselle quitterait le domaine, et le fils de Lily se retrouverait à nouveau avec des souvenirs de son autre famille plein la tête. Heureusement que d'autres avec son autre mère commençaient à voir le jour et à lui occuper l'esprit suffisamment longtemps pour ne pas rechuter en pleine déprime de l'absence de sa famille.

- Je vais encore une fois te battre Gabriel…

Harry n'avait pas vraiment à se soucier des problèmes et des malheurs ayant lieu un peu partout en Europe, de l'impression qu'il donnait à chaque nouvelle personne faisant sa connaissance, de son sentiment vis-à-vis des petites Delacour et de la distance le séparant de Lily et Rosie. Non, sa principale préoccupation pour l'instant était de parvenir à battre Fleur dans un affrontement au billard. Tous les deux avaient choisi de jouer au billard à trous, contrairement au billard français qui n'en possédait pas et qui s'avérait bien plus compliqué à comprendre que les autres. Harry n'était pas encore un adepte de ce loisir même si jouer souvent avec Pauline lui avait permis de connaitre les bases de ce que certains considéraient comme un sport. Lancer un défi à Fleur lui avait semblé au départ être une bonne idée d'autant plus qu'il supposait qu'elle n'était pas une experte dans ce jeu, mais son impression changea totalement lorsqu'il perdit la première partie après une domination totale de l'aînée des Delacour. Autant dire qu'être battu aussi facilement lui fit totalement changer sa manière de voir Fleur, et l'image de la petite fille superficielle qu'il avait d'elle jusqu'alors changea pour le moins. La deuxième partie semblait d'ailleurs suivre le même chemin que la première, et Harry ne trouva rien de mieux pour la distraire que de la bombarder de question pour la déstabiliser.

- Dis fleur, Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils n'acceptent pas les garçons à Beauxbâtons ?

Sa question eut au moins comme avantage de lui faire rater son coup, et la boule qui pourtant n'était qu'à quelques centimètres seulement du trou rata sa cible, à son grand agacement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans la phrase « école pour filles » ? lui demanda t-elle d'une voix menaçante. Est-ce que tu es une fille Gabriel ?

- Non mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais ! le coupa t-elle en haussant le ton. Tu ne cesses de me poser sans arrêt cette question depuis que l'on est ici, à croire que tu penses qu'en agissant ainsi, je plaiderais ta cause auprès de la directrice de Beauxbâtons et qu'elle changerait ses règles rien que pour toi ! Cette école a toujours été une école pour filles et le restera quoi qu'il arrive.

- Au moins à Poudlard, les filles et les garçons peuvent suivre les cours ensemble, rétorqua t-il en fronçant ses sourcils. Ton école a l'air d'être bien plus stricte et sélective !

- Ah oui ? Tu penses que Poudlard vaut mieux que mon école ? Pourquoi ? Parce que filles et garçons suivent les mêmes cours ? Parce qu'il n'y a pas de différences entre les cours enseignés pour les garçons et pour les filles ? Parce que les filles ont les mêmes libertés ? Par tous les saints, tu es mal renseigné Gabriel !

- Que veux-tu dire ?

Fleur le dévisagea de façon hautaine, ravie dans le même temps de voir qu'elle venait de toucher un point sensible dans l'ignorance et les idées préconçues du garçon devant elle. Les cartes étaient redistribuées, et elle savait pertinemment que dans ce duel, elle était et de loin celle ayant la meilleure main. Comparer cette discussion au poque était peut-être exagérée, mais Harry ne savait de toute évidence rien de Poudlard, et le voir s'empêtrer dans son ignorance lui procura un étrange sentiment de supériorité. Cette situation tournait largement à son avantage en tout cas.

- Poudlard est aussi stricte que Beauxbâtons en matière de règles, en particulier en ce qui concerne le règlement pour garçons et filles. Tout d'abord, ils ne partagent pas les mêmes classes et même si c'est le cas pour la botanique et l'astronomie, ils ne sont jamais mis en binômes. Les repas se déroulent de la même manière, les garçons d'un côté, les filles de l'autre. L'enseignement en lui-même diffère totalement d'un groupe à l'autre, et selon Dumbledore, les filles n'ont pas les capacités nécessaires pour apprendre les mêmes choses que leurs homologues masculins. Les cours sont par conséquent terriblement faciles pour elles, et ce durant toute leur scolarité. Pour faire simple, le directeur de Poudlard estime qu'aucune ne pourra plus tard pourvoir un poste au sein du ministère anglais et se cantonnera plutôt dans son rôle de mère au foyer s'occupant des enfants pendant que l'époux lui travaille et ramène l'argent pour se nourrir et faire vivre sa famille. Elles n'ont même pas la possibilité de pouvoir sortir seules à l'extérieur de ce château parce que Dumbledore pense qu'elles seraient trop faibles et incapables de se défendre en cas de danger. Il leur faut de ce fait une dérogation exceptionnelle du directeur pour pouvoir quitter même quelques heures Poudlard.

Harry la regarda d'un air ahuri, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Ce qu'elle venait de lui dire était-il véridique ? Avait-elle tout inventé pour le dissuader d'aller un jour dans cette école ? Les garçons ne donnaient pas l'impression en tout cas de devoir supporter de lourds règlements contre eux, mais l'idée qu'une certaine forme de discrimination puisse exister à Poudlard le répugna. Harry n'était pas vraiment un féministe ou même un défenseur des droits des femmes, mais l'intolérance ne faisait pas non plus partie de sa façon de concevoir la vie. Alors imaginer un seul instant suivre des cours dans une école ou une partie de la population étudiante était rabaissée par rapport à l'autre était au dessus de ses forces. Aller à Poudlard lui parut soudainement bien moins réjouissant qu'auparavant.

Harry se demanda également pourquoi sa mère ne lui avait jamais parlé de ça, elle qui avait certainement subit cette discrimination et dont la fille allait prochainement devoir faire l'amère expérience… Peut-être était-ce justement pour la protéger et la préparer petit à petit à ça. Dans tous les cas, Harry ne voulait pas faire partie de cette mascarade, et si les faits étaient avérés, sa décision serait rapidement prise : Il ne mettrait jamais les pieds dans une école où sa fiancée et sa sœur seraient traitées injustement par rapport à lui.

- Que font les sorciers français dans ce cas pour apprendre la magie ? s'enquit-il d'une voix curieuse.

- Hm… Il y a plusieurs possibilités à vrai dire. Certains lorsque leurs parents sont des sorciers d'ascendance nobles peuvent suivre des cours directement chez eux grâce à des précepteurs, un peu comme toi actuellement. D'autres intègrent des écoles assez spéciales mêlant cours de magie et entraînements militaires, car ce sont biens des écoles militaires dont il s'agit. Les rois français ont longtemps apprécié les sorciers et bien des régiments d'infanteries et de cavaleries ont été crées pour eux. Beaucoup de batailles françaises ont été remportées grâce à nous comme la bataille de Salzbach, de Mulhouse, la Peene, Hastenbeck… Enfin c'était jusqu'à l'abolition de la monarchie. Je ne sais pas comment cela se déroule actuellement, mais père pense que le directoire devrait sous peu réintégrer des sorciers au sein de son armée. Ensuite il y a la possibilité d'aller dans une école étrangère, mais cette solution est très peu utilisée à cause des tensions entre pays qui perdurent à travers les siècles. Les français en particulier rejettent ouvertement de placer leurs enfants dans une école anglaise, et inversement.

- Tu veux dire que ma mère pourrait refuser de m'envoyer à Poudlard ? demanda t-il soudainement anxieux à cette idée.

- Je ne pense pas, mais sait-on jamais ? Ta mère est une femme bien plus ouverte d'esprit et conciliante que la plupart des autres familles, je ne crois qu'elle ait une once d'hostilité à l'encontre des anglais. Mais le directeur de cette école n'est lui pas particulièrement ouvert à cette possibilité. Certaines personnes le soupçonnent même d'avoir dans le passé livré aux autorités de son pays des enfants de familles étrangères pour leur causer du tort, et bien qu'aucune preuve ne puisse prouver les dires de cette histoire, personne n'ose depuis placer ses enfants à Poudlard.

- Plus le temps passe et plus cet homme ne m'inspire guère confiance, ajouta de son côté Pauline en continuant de jouer du piano pour la petite Gabrielle. Je ne saurais dire si toutes ces horreurs le concernant sont véridiques ou non, mais les torts qu'il a causé à l'encontre de Gabriel tendent à prouver la véracité de ces propos.

Gabrielle quant à elle se contenta de taper joyeusement dans ses mains au rythme de la musique jouée par Pauline, sans se soucier le moins du monde de la conversation que tenaient sa grande sœur et Harry.

- Et qu'est-ce que l'on apprend dans ces écoles militaires ? demanda t-il pendant que Fleur s'attelait de nouveau à creuser l'écart au billard en empochant de nouvelles boules.

- Je ne sais pas, à être un soldat peut-être ? dit-elle en roulant des yeux. Les cours doivent mêler des leçons de magie et des entrainements à l'arme, le maniement du mousquet, développer son corps… Père ne m'a jamais expliqué en quoi consiste ces écoles puisque de toute manière il n'est pas un sorcier. Il trouve déjà suffisamment bête d'intégrer un corps d'armée à seulement dix ou onze ans, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il pense des entrainements que ces jeunes garçons subissent.

Harry lui-même se demandait bien quel type d'enseignement pouvait être donné dans un pareil établissement, et intérieurement, la perspective de devoir se lever aux aurores, s'entrainer continuellement et s'endurcir en effectuant des tâches difficiles n'était pas très réjouissante. Poudlard avait beau être une école ouvertement machiste, conditionner ses élèves en de parfaits petits soldats n'était pas non plus inscrit dans le règlement scolaire.

- Nous au moins nous n'avons pas à nous préoccuper de ces cours ridicules, ajouta Fleur en levant les yeux vers lui. Beauxbâtons nous enseigne à être de parfaites dames de la haute société pour celles issues de familles comme la mienne, et de bonnes épouses. Même si il y a peu de chance que je travaille en cuisine plus tard, savoir cuisiner est quand même intéressant à apprendre, sans parler des cours de couture, de maintien, d'entretien d'une maison et de soi-même. Nous avons bien évidemment des cours de magie, mais la plupart des filles entrant dans cette école abandonneront de toute manière le don qui leur a été donné à la naissance pour éviter d'être persécuté par la population. Certaines ne passent de toute manière jamais le portail du château, en particulier les sorcières nées-moldu issues d'une famille pauvre ou paysanne puisque leurs parents se chargent généralement de faire ressortir d'elles l'esprit malin les envoutant. Autant dire que la mortalité chez elles est élevée.

Harry déglutit difficilement en songeant à toutes les horreurs possibles que subissaient ces filles à cause du fabuleux don qu'elles possédaient. Bien que la chasse aux sorciers soit finie depuis longtemps, voir quelqu'un faisant de la magie était toujours considéré comme contre-nature, et les gens étant profondément religieux, la plupart pouvaient aller jusqu'à éliminer leur propre enfant en prétextant qu'il soit possédé par un quelconque démon afin de protéger le reste de la famille ou même leur propre vie.

- Enco'e ! s'écria soudainement Gabrielle alors que Pauline finissait son air de piano.

- Sais-tu jouer d'un instrument Gabriel ? lui demanda Fleur alors qu'il se préparait à tirer dans l'une des boules de billard.

- Non pourquoi ?

- Il n'y a rien de meilleur que la musique pour adoucir les mœurs, lança t-elle en regardant du coin de l'œil la fille de Louise-Elisabeth entamer une nouvelle partition de musique. Mère me fait jouer du violon depuis mon plus jeune âge pour canaliser mon énergie et me faire oublier même un instant mes problèmes. Tu devrais songer à apprendre à jouer, ta mère ne manque pas d'instruments du peu que j'ai pu en voir depuis que nous sommes ici, et c'est un excellent moyen pour se vider l'esprit de toutes nos pensées négatives.

- Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ? demanda t-il juste avant de tirer.

Manque de chance, sa queue de billard manqua totalement sa cible et endommagea même le tapis vert sur lesquelles étaient disposées les boules. Cela arracha un gloussement à Fleur qui en perdit même son air hautain vis-à-vis de lui.

- Voilà où je veux en venir ! Ta concentration n'est pas encore au point, et tu te laisses facilement distraire par ce qui t'entoures et les pensées fourmillant dans ta tête. Apprendre à lire une partition et jouer d'un instrument te permettrait de te concentrer davantage sur ce que tu fais en oubliant le reste, et crois-moi : ça peut-être très utile dans tes leçons. Cependant je ne te conseille pas non plus de faire abstraction à l'environnement autour de toi continuellement, surtout en duel : Nous avons des cours de duel à Beauxbâtons et la première chose que l'on apprend est d'analyser l'endroit dans lequel tu te trouves pour t'en aider. Même les bruits que tu entends pourraient t'être utiles.

- Si tu le dis, lança Harry d'une voix tendue non pas par ce qu'elle venait de dire mais davantage pour avoir raté son coup à cause d'elle.

Fleur elle sortit sa baguette et répara les dégâts causés par le geste maladroit de son adversaire. Un Reparo plus tard et le tapis sembla comme neuf, mais Harry n'y fit pas vraiment attention, trop occupé à regarder le bout de bois que tenait Fleur dans sa main.

- Vous n'avez pas « la trace » dans ce pays ?

- La trace ? répéta t-elle sans comprendre ? De quoi parles-tu ?

- La trace, c'est Hm… Une expression pour désigner le sortilège placé sur chaque baguette au Royaume-Uni et qui prévient les autorités lorsqu'un sorcier non-majeur utilise sa baguette en dehors de son école. C'est interdit de pratiquer la magie sauf dans des cas exceptionnels comme une autorisation du ministère.

- Nous n'avons pas cette restriction ici, l'informa calmement Fleur en recommençant à jouer. Quelle drôle d'idée d'ailleurs ! Comment espèrent-ils vous faire apprendre des sortilèges si vous n'avez pas la possibilité de pouvoir les tester chez vous ? C'est insensé ! Vous ne pouvez même pas vous avancez sur votre travail scolaire !

- Nous pouvons toujours apprendre les mouvements et…

- Oui, mais dans ce cas, vous prenez le risque de lancer un sortilège informulé, à croire que votre gouvernement cherche justement à ce que vous arriviez à ce résultat. Nous notre ministère nous autorise à le faire même avant que nous n'entrions dans une école. La pratique prédomine sur tout le reste, et rien ne vaut un entrainement en continu plutôt que de devoir patienter deux mois entre chaque année scolaire. De toute manière je pense que ce château est protégé par des sortilèges de très haut niveau pour ne pas que les gens sachent que vous pratiquez la magie entre ces murs. C'est partout la même chose, toutes les grandes maisons sont protégées de cette manière.

Ce qui expliquait enfin pourquoi il n'avait pas reçu de lettre du ministère de la magie anglais. Même en étant toujours en partie un citoyen de ce pays, il possédait à présent du sang de français ce qui lui permettait de pouvoir utiliser la magie sans contrainte, surtout lorsqu'il séjournait dans ce pays. Une information qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier en tout cas. Matthew avait eu besoin d'une dérogation de Dumbledore et d'une plaidoirie de sa part auprès du magenmagot pour lui donner droit à ce privilège, mais lui n'avait rien eu à faire. La vie pouvait parfois se montrer très étonnante avec lui.

- Tu devrais tout de même songer à cette possibilité, l'école militaire pourrait être une excellente orientation pour toi. Bien des grands sorciers sont devenus d'éminents hommes dans leur société. Le plus célèbre devait sans aucune mesure être Colbert, contrôleur des finances et secrétaire d'État de la maison du roi pour ne citer que ça. Tu pourrais très bien suivre le même chemin un jour ou l'autre.

Remettre sur table ce sujet eut le don de faire disparaitre rapidement l'euphorie qu'il avait eu en songeant à sa situation et celle de son désormais demi-frère. La pensée d'entrer dans ce type d'école ne le quitta pas le reste de la journée, et l'air absent qu'il affichait continuellement depuis lors n'échappa pas au regard perçant de sa mère qui s'étonna de son comportement chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Le souper fut d'ailleurs l'occasion de le questionner sur ce qui le troublait, mais Harry préférait pour une raison qui lui était propre ne pas polémiquer sur ce sujet durant un repas et surtout devant des invités. Les réflexions d'un garçon de huit ans sur l'école qu'il allait intégrer plus tard ne les concernaient en rien, et exprimer ses doutes quand à une éventuelle entrée dans une académie militaire n'était peut-être pas bien vu à leurs yeux, surtout devant Mr Delacour qui était après tout lui-même un militaire. Sa mère n'insista pas, bien qu'elle ne pouvait nier que le voir agir de cette manière n'était définitivement pas normal. Cependant, elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour avoir une réponse à ses questions lorsqu'Harry décida au beau milieu de la nuit d'aller lui rendre visite pour éclaircir certains points qui le préoccupaient.

Trouver Marie-Louise n'était pas très difficile car sa mère avait l'étrange tendance à changer de salon en fonction des saisons. Il n'était donc pas rare de la voir depuis quelques semaines siroter un thé et méditer dans la même pièce, une superbe pièce décorée au style antique avec de hautes colonnes sculptées au style dorique. L'intuition d'Harry fut la bonne dès le départ, et il n'eut aucun mal à trouver Marie-Louise dans cette pièce occupée à lire la dernière édition de la presse moldue afin d'avoir les dernières nouvelles de son pays. Une tasse de thé posée sur une petite table à côté de son fauteuil et un feu de cheminée ronflant paisiblement dans l'âtre de la cheminée, toutes les conditions étaient requises pour qu'elle passe une soirée agréable, et Harry s'en voulut l'espace d'une seconde de troubler son moment de quiétude. Toquant timidement sur la porte pour l'informer de sa présence, il n'attendit pas qu'elle le lui demande pour pénétrer dans la pièce même si il préféra rester près de l'entrée.

- Mère, je ne vous dérange pas ?

- Gabriel ? dit-elle d'une voix étonnée. Mais que faites-vous ici ? Ne devriez-vous pas être dans votre lit jeune homme ?

- Oui, enfin non… Je n'arrête pas de penser à quelque chose qui me turlupine depuis quelques heures et j'aimerais avoir votre avis là-dessus. Vous êtes de si bon conseil…

- Prenez place dans ce cas, l'enjoignit Marie-Louise en tapotant la place libre à côté d'elle. Ce doit certainement être un problème important pour troubler votre sommeil.

- Très important, affirma t-il en s'asseyant.

Sa mère fit apparaître d'un coup de baguette une tasse fumante de chocolat ainsi qu'une petite couverture dont elle se servit pour le couvrir. Le mois de mai avait beau avoir apporté avec lui la chaleur d'un mois d'août, les soirs étaient encore très frais en cette saison.

- Voilà, commença t-il en regardant l'âtre de la cheminée, aujourd'hui j'ai eu une conversation avec Fleur sur son école et sur la raison pour laquelle Beauxbâtons ne prenait pas de garçons au sein de son institut. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi une école refuserait une certaine catégorie de personnes pour une autre alors que Poudlard accepte n'importe qui tant qu'il possède des capacités magiques. Mais Fleur m'a raconté des choses que je n'aurais jamais crû entendre de l'école du professeur Dumbledore, notamment sur les différences entre les filles et les garçons par rapport au règlement.

- Vos parents ne vous ont rien dit ? lui demanda t-elle avec étonnement. Je pensais que vous auriez été au courant. L'école de Dumbledore est effectivement plutôt stricte concernant la différence entre garçons et filles, mais ces règles injustes sont en vérité récentes. Le directeur sous ses airs de grand-père amical et tolérant a su astucieusement jouer de cette facette pour instaurer au fur et à mesure des règles discriminatoires et injustes la plupart du temps. Pour que vous vous fassiez une idée encore plus précise de ce personnage, la règle des points attribués aux maisons pour des réponses correctes, des devoirs satisfaisants ou un comportement exemplaire a également été instaurée lors de son intronisation au poste de directeur.

Sa mère s'interrompit soudainement en entendant la porte du salon grincer. Tournant tous les deux la tête dans cette direction, Harry eut la surprise de voir dans l'embrasure de la porte la petite Gabrielle en pyjama et traînant derrière elle ce qui semblait être une fine couverture de soie. Bien qu'elle se frottait continuellement les yeux comme si elle venait de se réveiller, son visage s'illumina dès qu'elle aperçut Harry et toute trace de fatigue disparut instantanément.

- Gab'iel ! s'exclama t-elle en courant vers lui.

- Gabrielle ? Mais que fais-tu ici ?

La petite fille ne lui répondit cependant pas mais se jeta sur lui dans un geste qui ressemblait presque à un plaquage. Malgré sa petite taille et son poids léger, Harry reçut de plein fouet le choc et en perdit même pour un moment son souffle.

- Il semblerait que ce soit la soirée des insomniaques, lança Marie-Louise en faisant apparaître une nouvelle tasse qu'elle tendit à Gabrielle. Ne renouvelez cependant pas cet exploit mademoiselle, je doute que votre mère approuverait de vous voir debout à une heure aussi tardive. D'ailleurs pourquoi êtes-vous venue ici ?

-J'ai vu Gab'iel passer devant ma porte et je voulais le suivre pour voi' ce qu'il faisait, dit-elle timidement en cachant son visage derrière Harry. Je pensais que pas qu'il viendrait ici…

L'explication sembla satisfaire Marie-Louise qui d'un coup de baguette fit léviter la petite fille pour la poser entre elle et Harry, au grand amusement de Gabrielle. Un autre coup de baguette plus tard, la tasse renfermant le même nectar qu'Harry se retrouva entre ses petites mains.

- Buvez lentement Gabrielle, dit-elle en l'enveloppant avec la couverture qu'elle avait apporté. Il ne faudrait que vous tombiez malade… Où en étions-nous ?

- Vous parliez des points donnés à chaque maison pour le bon comportement des élèves.

- Oui c'est vrai… Hé bien l'explication de Dumbledore était pour le moins étonnante et se résumait en un point : la concurrence entre maisons. Il espérait instaurer un climat de compétition entre les quatre maisons, mais il n'est simplement parvenu qu'à créer un climat encore plus tendu au sein même de son école. Chaque maison souhaite prendre l'avantage sur l'autre, quitte à employer des méthodes radicales pour ce faire. Les actes de violence ont fortement augmenté depuis qu'il est devenu directeur, et c'est cette raison qui pousse certaines familles à ne pas inscrire leurs enfants dans son école.

- Vous faites partie de ces personnes ? l'interrogea t-il non sans une légère pointe de crainte à cette pensée. Est-ce que vous m'empêcheriez d'aller à Poudlard si je vous demandais de me laisser m'y inscrire ?

Sa mère garda le silence à cette question, les yeux dans le vague. Comme elle ne cessait de le répéter, le choix en revenait à son fils, mais au fond d'elle-même, elle savait pertinemment que son choix d'aller dans cette école ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. L'enseignement en lui-même n'était pas le même qu'à Beauxbâtons, bien loin même des normes que l'on imposait généralement à des jeunes sorciers. Des leçons qu'un enfant de première année pouvait apprendre n'étaient abordées que l'année des Buses, et certains cours ne leur enseignaient que des choses futiles et inutiles. Son fils n'apprendrait strictement rien là-bas, peut-être même régresserait-il… En comparaison, l'enseignement qu'elle lui donnait était on ne peut plus avancé et n'abordait que des sujets bien précis ne pouvant que lui servir. Qui plus est, le voir étudier dans une école sous le joug d'un homme qu'elle n'aimait absolument pas ne lui semblait pas envisageable, pour la sécurité de Gabriel notamment. Les manigances de ce vieillard pourraient lui causer du tort, et surtout, si jamais il apprenait la véritable identité de son fils, il n'était pas impossible qu'il s'en prenne à lui. Le fait qu'il soit également le garçon de la femme l'ayant humilié en duel pouvait également jouer dans sa scolarité. Enfin, la distance les séparant était certes un argument plutôt idiot, mais maintenant qu'elle avait un fils, elle n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser partir à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres sans pouvoir le voir aussi souvent qu'elle le souhaitait.

- Le choix vous revient Gabriel, dit-elle une nouvelle fois pour éviter de lui donner son impression personnelle. Je n'ai pas à m'immiscer dans vos affaires, mais si je devais être honnête avec vous, la perspective de vous voir aller dans cette école ne me plait guère.

- Mais… Où souhaiteriez-vous que j'aille dans ce cas ?

À son étonnement, Marie-Louise se leva de sa place et réduisit la distance la séparant de la cheminée. Sa mère lui tournait à présent le dos, et Harry était incapable de voir son visage et de déterminer les émotions qui le traversaient. Ses aptitudes en légilimencie n'était quant à elle pas assez développées pour espérer lui soutirer quoi que ce soit. Gabrielle de son côté ne fit même pas attention à leur conversation, trop occupée à savourer son chocolat en poussant de temps à autre des légers soupirs de satisfaction.

- Les hommes dans notre famille ont toujours servi au mieux les intérêts du pays dans lequel ils vivaient. Certains sont même devenus des conseillers de guerre pour les rois de leur époque, quand d'autres s'illustraient sur les champs de bataille ou excellaient dans les relations diplomatiques entre nations. Le bon sens voudrait que vous suiviez le même chemin puisque désormais vous faites partie à la fois des Bourbons par votre père adoptif et des Savoie par moi-même pour faire perdurer cette tradition, mais je viens seulement de vous avoir Gabriel, et la seule pensée de vous voir mourir au beau milieu des combats me ferait presque défaillir.

Un très léger silence s'installa, le temps pour la mère d'Harry de reprendre une gorgée de sa tisane et pour son fils de digérer ces quelques informations. Puis une fois sa tasse reposée, Marie-Louise se tourna vers lui, un étrange éclat animant ses yeux comme si elle s'apprêtait à lui annoncer quelque chose de très important.

- Cependant ne pas vous envoyer dans une école de ce type risquerait de réduire à néant vos chances de pouvoir un jour vous faire un nom au sein de la société moldue. Je sais pertinemment que vous êtes également un sorcier, mais comme vous vous en rendrez compte bientôt, ces deux mondes sont étroitement liés, et devenir une personne importante pour l'un revient à faire de même pour l'autre communauté. La seule différence qui les sépare est l'ignorance des moldus concernant l'existence des sorciers parmi eux. Beaucoup de sorciers sont à la tête de hautes administrations, de même que certains moldus connaissant notre existence influencent notre mode de vie et certaines de nos libertés. Père me disait souvent qu'un homme ne forge sa légende qu'en s'illustrant sur un champ de bataille, et l'histoire lui donne en partie raison.

- Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de devenir un militaire, murmura t-il pensivement. Je n'ai que huit ans pour l'instant, bientôt neuf, et je n'imaginais pas risquer ma vie de cette manière jusqu'à maintenant. D'un autre côté je ne peux cacher que me battre dans une bataille est très excitant, mais je ne me sens pas capable pour le moment de faire une chose pareille. Est-ce… Est-ce que je pourrais y réfléchir et vous donner une réponse avant que vous ne décidiez vous-même de l'endroit dans lequel j'étudierai ?

- Bien sûr, et si jamais mon choix ne vous convient pas, nous pourrons toujours poursuivre nos leçons ici-même avec quelques précepteurs. Pour l'instant comme je vous l'ai déjà dit je dois régler quelques difficultés avant de songer à votre scolarité, alors ne vous souciez pas de ce problème pour le moment. Je pense qu'il serait même préférable de discuter de ce sujet avec votre mère lorsqu'elle saura que vous êtes ici. Je n'ai guère envie de prendre cette décision sans son consentement, son opinion vaut autant si ce n'est plus que la mienne en ce qui concerne votre vie.

- Je comprends…, affirma t-il pensivement.

Un soudain choc sur son épaule lui fit instinctivement tourner la tête, et ce qu'il eut sous les yeux le surprit autant qu'il l'adoucit. Appuyée contre lui, Gabrielle avait finalement été gagnée par le sommeil et dormait paisiblement en souriant béatement. Peu importait de savoir si c'était lui ou le chocolat chaud qui la faisait sourire ainsi. Agissant comme le ferait un frère, Harry la déplaça légèrement pour mieux l'allonger tout en passant un bras autour d'elle dans une attitude protectrice qu'il n'avait pas eu qu'avec Rosie.

- On dirait qu'une certaine personne n'a pas tenu bien longtemps, lança sa mère en souriant également devant ce spectacle.

- Il semblerait oui, approuva Harry en resserrant son emprise sur Gabrielle.

- Comment se porte votre fiancée ? demanda Marie-Louise pour aborder un sujet beaucoup plus joyeux. Vous remarquerez que je n'ai pas parlé de ce sujet devant les Delacour, je sais que cela vous gêne énormément d'en parler devant des étrangers.

- Une petite attention louable de votre part, le remercia Harry en hochant sa tête. Pour répondre à votre question, elle va bien, enfin c'est ce qu'elle écrit dans ses lettres. Elle essaie de m'écrire en français, mais pour l'instant c'est très mauvais, et elle en est elle-même consciente. Elle…

- Elle ?

- Elle dit que je lui manque et qu'elle est triste de ne pas m'avoir vu à son anniversaire, avoua t-il d'une voix tendue. Elle ne le dit pas ouvertement, mais je sens quand même que cette situation commence à lui déplaire et que lui écrire des lettres ne lui suffit plus. Elle m'a d'ailleurs demandé à plusieurs reprises des détails sur l'endroit où je me trouve et sur la raison pour laquelle je me montre aussi discret sur ce qui m'est arrivé ces derniers mois, mais je lui réponds toujours la même chose : Tu le sauras tôt ou tard. Je doute que cette réponse continue à la satisfaire à l'avenir, et je dois admettre que j'ai peur qu'elle ne décide de ne plus m'écrire si je continue dans cette voie.

- Peut-être… Peut-être que nous devrions songer à une rencontre, songea Marie-Louise en faisant mine de réfléchir.

Même si elle fit mine d'avoir cette idée à ce moment précis, cette proposition était en fait inscrite depuis quelques temps dans un recoin de son esprit. Même si elle avait décrété qu'Harry ne pourrait revoir Daphné qu'en ayant des résultats satisfaisants dans tout ce qu'elle lui enseignait, l'envie de rencontrer celle qui allait être sa belle-fille la tiraillait depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Son marché avec Harry n'était qu'un prétexte pour résister elle-même à la tentation d'aller rencontrer cette demoiselle et sa famille, mais l'idée de l'âne et de la carotte n'était pas si mauvaise que ça et permettait de faire durer l'échéance qui se rapprochait inexorablement : Harry n'aurait certainement pas amélioré aussi rapidement ses capacités magiques si elle lui avait permis de revoir Daphné seulement un mois après son arrivée à Lamballe, et même si bien des sujets lui échappaient encore, sa capacité à assimiler tout ce qu'elle lui apprenait l'étonnait au plus haut point. Retrouver sa fiancée serait un cadeau de choix pour son excellent travail.

- Une… Une rencontre ? répéta Harry en écarquillant les yeux. Mais n'aviez-vous pas dit qu'il me fallait faire de gros efforts pour avoir droit à ce privilège ?

- Vous ne pensez pas que ce que vous avez fait jusqu'à présent mérite une récompense ? Très bien si vous préférez encore attendre…

- Non ! Je veux dire… J'en serais ravi bien évidemment, mais c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas la revoir aussi vite.

- Rassurez-vous, je l'avais parfaitement compris. Même si vos bases en occlumancie commencent à être bonnes, vos émotions vous trahissent encore, l'informa t-elle en le regardant d'un air amusé. En vérité si je souhaite rencontrer cette demoiselle, c'est pour exploiter le lien qui vous unit. N'importe qui pourrait le faire, mais la puissance en vous serait amplement suffisante pour vous permettre de lui fournir davantage de magie sans que vous n'en pâtissiez, sans compter que cela lui permettrait également d'accroitre la puissance de ses sortilèges. Partager la moitié de votre magie reviendrait quand même à créer deux personnes aux capacités plus importantes que le sorcier moyen, je n'ai aucun doute là dessus.

- Quand pourra t-on aller la voir ? lui demanda t-il avec impatience. Je meurs d'envie de lui reparler !

- Hm… Peut-être pour votre anniversaire, mais ne relâchez pas vos efforts toutefois : Je pourrais retarder cette échéance si je constate une baisse dans votre travail, que sur le plan magique ou de bonnes manières.

- Promis ! acquiesça t-il joyeusement !

- Bien maintenant allez vous coucher, il vous faut être présentable pour dire au revoir aux Delacour, puis nous reprendrons là où nous en étions la dernière fois. Il vous faut impérativement savoir apprendre à alterner magie sans baguette et magie avec baguette. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point cela déroute un adversaire. Quant à moi je vais aller border cette demoiselle avant d'aller moi aussi me reposer.

- Oh non ne vous dérangez pas pour ça, je vais le faire moi-même, dit-il en prenant déjà Gabrielle entre ses bras. Sa chambre est juste à côté de la mienne, je n'aurais pas besoin de faire de détour comme vous.

Sa mère hocha simplement sa tête en lançant un sortilège pour alléger malgré tout Gabrielle. D'une dizaine de kilos, la petite fille devint aussi légère qu'une plume et Harry n'eut aucun mal à la porter jusqu'à la sortie. Il consentit malgré tout à laisser sa mère lui embrasser le front pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit avant de se quitter le salon pour enfin se reposer. Ses appréhensions quant à sa future école étaient toujours là, mais dans une moindre mesure. Son choix pouvait encore attendre, et surtout : Son choix ne pouvait se faire sans l'aval de ses deux mères. Restait à mettre au courant Lily…

**A/N: Donc voilà ! Maintenant vous savez pourquoi j'avais envie de faire mon histoire à cette époque : J'ai l'intention de faire participer Harry dans certaines batailles, reste à savoir dans quel régiment. Mon idée de départ est le troisième quatrième ou cinquième régiment de Hussards, donc la cavalerie. Si l'envie vous en dit, regardez les batailles dans lesquelles ces régiments interviennent, mais en tout cas je suis sûr d'une chose : Il participera à la bataille d'Eylau (1807) et notamment à la charge des 10 000 cavaliers (deuxième plus grande charge de cavalerie de l'histoire du monde). Il sera par conséquent en première ligne pour rencontrer des personnages célèbres comme Napoléon, les maréchaux Lannes, Augureau, Ney, Murat etc... **

**Je sais que c'est une idée bizarre, mais je voulais mélanger histoire et fiction ensemble, et vu que la période napoléonienne et celle que j'adore le plus, autant faire d'une pierre deux coups ^^. J'aurais très bien pu en faire une durant la première ou seconde guerre mondiale, la guerre franco/Prussienne de 1870, les croisades, la guerre de cent ans etc...**

**Cette idée vous plait quand même ? Si je vois que ça vous dérange, nous partirons sur une scolarité basique avec Harry allant à Poudlard...**

**Bien évidemment, je n'oublie pas le conflit entre sorciers également, et la trame de Rowling sera respectée. Harry participera forcément à cette guerre, mais peut-être avec l'aide de ses camarades moldus qui sait ? à voir...**

**J'espère en tout cas que mon pavé sur la campagne d'Egypte ne vous aura pas dégoûté, je vous JURE que j'ai fait de mon mieux pour le rendre lisible. Les Delacour apparaîtront de temps à autre dans ma fiction, notamment Fleur qui initiera Harry à la société mondaine moldue (les dîners mondains, les premières rencontres entre jeunes fortunés etc...). Tout un programme quoi ! **

**Bon le prochain chapitre sera postée... Samedi prochain (pas celui-ci). Je ne pourrais en écrire un en seulement quatre jours ! **

**En attendant je vais un peu raconter ma vie : Je vais bientôt participer au casting pour l'émission " Tout le monde veut prendre sa place " et je suis déjà mort de peur rien qu'à cette idée. Je suis en pleine révision pour ma culture générale et également pour chercher des anecdotes à raconter à Naguy (Bordel, il en faut six !), Peut-être que je parlerai de mon hobby de l'écriture de fictions ^^. Souhaitez-moi bonne chance !**

**à bientôt ! **


	13. XIII) Le retour du prince

**Bonjour à tous, et bonne année ! J'espère que les fêtes se sont bien passées pour vous, personnellement c'était très calme... si l'on excepte le fait que suis tombé malade après seulement un verre de Porto ( je ne tiens pas l'alcool ma parole u_u...). Bref contrairement à ce que j'ai annoncé la semaine dernière, je n'ai pas réussi à terminer à temps mes deux chapitres (Ouiiin ;'(...) par souci de... non je vais être honnête et dire que j'ai tout simplement été un gros flemmard pendant les vacances. J'ai au moins pu réussir à faire celui là.**

**Alors que dire là dessus : Bon bah le titre me fait beaucoup pensé au troisième volet du seigneur des anneaux, sauf que pour l'instant les batailles elles tardent à venir. Donc un retour... mais qui donc aura la chance de revoir Harry ? Mystère... Et pour quoi si tôt ? Encore une fois, mystère... Vous n'avez qu'à lire tiens ! **

**Maintenant je tiens à dire que... Vous m'avez vachement étonné cette semaine ! Je n'ai jamais eu autant de commentaires ! C'est tellement gentil de votre part que ça m'a carrément donné l'envie de m'y remettre à fond (alors que je commençais à manquer d'inspiration). Un GRAND merci à vous ! Je n'ai même pas eu à dire que mon anniversaire se passait le 28 décembre pour espérer en avoir... **

**Sinon c'est le plus grand chapitre que j'ai jamais écrit (toute histoire confondues)... J'en suis le premier surpris ^^. Par contre qui dit grande taille dit nombreuses fautes, et je ne suis pas certain de les avoir toutes repérées.**

**Guest 1 : Heu... Je ne crois pas avoir fait mention du droit de vote des femmes dans ma fiction jusqu'à présent :/. J'irai vérifier plus tard, mais tu me mets un doute maintenant.**

**Un Fan ! Merci pour ta review ! On te l'a recommandé ? Waw... je ne pensais que ça irait jusque là ^^.**

**Syttaa : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Tu préférerais qu'Harry aille à Poudlard ? Honnêtement moi je ne suis pas très motivé pour le faire parce que on en reviendrait à la trame basique du " Harry seul contre tous devant sans arrêt faire attention à Dumbledore et son père, subissant les foudres de son frère et devant chaque fois lui sauver la peau lorsqu'il rencontre un danger ". Je préfère sortir des sentiers battus ^^.**

**Guest 2/Shinoni : Merci pour vos commentaires ! Bon bah si le concept vous plait, alors ça me va ! **

**Guest 3 : Merci pour ton commentaire (si on peut appeler ça comme ça et même si il a été supprimé entre temps pour une raison que j'ignore). Alors, comment dire ça en restant calme… J'ai dû le dire à plusieurs reprises mais encore une fois je vais me répéter : Je n'ai pas à portée de main des enfants en bas âge pour analyser la façon dont ils parlent et je n'ai pas l'intention de m'aider des films passant à la télé pour le faire car ils enjolivent généralement la réalité. Je fais comme mon l'instinct me le souffle, et je suis désolé si ça vous dérange (sincèrement). Harry parle peut-être un langage que tu trouves élaboré (tu ne dois pas être le seul) MAIS il a désormais huit ans (bientôt neuf), il vit dans une famille de la noblesse française et la façon de parler, de s'exprimer à l'oral et les mots employés étaient inculquées dès leur plus jeune âge aux enfants pour en faire des adultes avant l'heure, ET le vocabulaire français utilisé à l'époque n'est plus le même que maintenant : des mots qui te donnent l'impression d'être compliqués et au registre du langage soutenu faisaient partie du vocabulaire courant du XVIIIème siècle. Honnêtement ce n'est pas contre toi, mais j'ai vraiment hâte qu'ils grandissent tous pour que l'on arrête de me reprocher ce problème dans ma fiction.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Dumbledore n'était d'ordinaire pas quelqu'un perdant rapidement ses nerfs quand quelque chose n'allait pas comme il l'espérait, du moins pas en public. Son image de papi gâteau lui collait à la peau partout où il pointait le bout de son nez, et personne ne soupçonnerait qu'une toute autre personnalité pouvait exister en lui, une personnalité bien plus sombre que celle qu'il affichait généralement. Mais aujourd'hui, cette autre facette menaçait de sortir à tout moment tant ce qu'il avait sous les yeux avait le don de l'irriter. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il était chez les Potter, mais pas pour une visite de courtoisie bien évidemment. La raison de sa venue était simple et tenait en un seul mot : Matthew. Depuis qu'il avait décrété que ce garçon était l'élu de la prophétie que la voyante Sybille Trelawney lui avait narré, le directeur de Poudlard s'était donné comme mission d'assister le petit garçon dans sa lutte contre le seigneur Voldemort. Mais ce qu'il voyait devant lui avait le don de l'agacer et de le faire continuellement douter.

- Non Matthew, dit-il patiemment en cachant avec brio la colère surgissant en lui. Ton mouvement de baguette n'était pas exactement le bon, il fallait la bouger de cette façon.

- C'est ce que j'ai fait ! persista le fils des Potter en tapant du pied sur le parquet du salon sans faire attention véritablement à ce que lui montrait son professeur particulier. C'est cette fichue baguette qui ne me convient pas !

- Cette baguette fonctionne parfaitement bien, lui indiqua Dumbledore sans se départir de son faux sourire bienveillant. Je l'ai testé moi-même avant de te la donner pour ton anniversaire et tu peux me croire : Je ne t'aurais jamais donné quelque chose ne fonctionnant pas.

Si le directeur croyait calmer la crise de son élève, ce fut raté : Matthew jeta purement et simplement sa baguette à travers la pièce jusque sur la tête de son propre père qui surveillait également les entraînements de son fils. Loin d'être désolé de son geste, Matthew pesta fortement sur l'inutilité d'une baguette qu'il avait depuis près de trois ans maintenant, croyant à tort qu'avec l'âge celle-ci devait certainement moins bien fonctionner. Dumbledore n'osa même pas lui affirmer que les baguettes d'Ollivander étaient les meilleures au monde et qu'il n'y avait que lorsqu'elles étaient brisées qu'elles ne fonctionnaient tout simplement plus pour ne pas se mettre à dos son élève. De là à dire qu'il avait peur de lui, il y avait bien plus qu'un fossé. N'avait-il pas battu après tout le mage noir Grindelwald quelques décennies plus tôt ? N'avait-il pas résisté vaillamment aux assauts répétés de Voldemort ?

Un enfant aussi jeune ne valait absolument rien contre lui, surtout celui-là. Malgré les trois dernières années écoulées, Matthew n'avait pour ainsi dire rien montré, pas la moindre once de puissance ni même le plus petit signe de magie accidentelle. Et pour ne rien arranger à l'affaire, son statut d'élu lui était monté à la tête pour le transformer en un odieux petit garçon tyrannique et méprisant. Dumbledore avait donné comme consigne à ses parents d'être toujours là pour lui, lui montrer continuellement à quel point ils l'aimaient et prendre à cœur sa formation pour le préparer à ses prochaines batailles, mais à trop vouloir bien faire, leur petit protégé était devenu aussi vil qu'un Malefoy.

- Ne t'en fais pas Matt, lança James en n'exprimant pas la moindre once de colère pour son geste envers lui. Dès demain, nous irons sur le chemin de traverse te faire une nouvelle baguette sur mesure !

- J'en veux deux ! s'exclama Matthew en se tournant vers lui. Le sorcier normal n'a qu'une baguette, mais moi je suis bien plus fort que n'importe qui ! Il me faut deux baguettes pour montrer à tout le monde que je suis au dessus d'eux !

Oui, son protégé était capricieux également, et James ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses. Dumbledore était tout de même content de voir que le fils des Potter restait néanmoins fidèle à ses principes et idéaux, et au fil du temps, Matthew ne jurait plus que par lui. Dumbledore était une sorte de mentor pour ce petit garçon, un exemple à suivre et une inspiration de chaque instant dans chacune des facettes de sa vie. Le directeur de Poudlard appréciait pleinement de voir que son élève le respectait à ce point, mais pas pour de bonnes raisons : Matthew était de cette façon facilement manipulable, et Dumbledore pouvait lui raconter n'importe quoi, il le croirait quand même.

Ainsi, lorsqu'il lui raconta que Remus Lupin ne l'aimait pas du tout et ne jurait que par son frère ainé, Matthew avait commencé à détester le parrain d'Harry et l'avait même appelé à plusieurs reprises « l'hybride » sous les yeux horrifiés de sa mère et de sa sœur. James lui n'avait même pas bronché à cette insulte. La crédulité était un défaut que bien des gens tentaient de se défaire, mais Dumbledore faisait en sorte de conserver cette facette de la personnalité de son protégé pour lui inculquer ses propres valeurs et le mouler dans le petit pion parfait qu'il espérait de lui.

Mais cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'il l'appréciait, loin de là. Dumbledore n'aimait pas le moins du monde son élève mais voyait simplement en lui une arme, une machine de guerre à façonner pour aller combattre sous son étendard. Matthew était celui qui devait vaincre définitivement le seigneur des ténèbres, mais Dumbledore voyait la fin de cette histoire différemment. Se projeter dans l'avenir pouvait être un pari risqué, mais si ses plans fonctionnaient comme il le souhaitait, ce serait lui à la fin de la prochaine guerre qui se retrouverait sur le devant de la scène. Et Matthew ? Hé bien… Lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'il adviendrait de lui, mais le mieux serait qu'il disparaisse définitivement.

La mort pouvait être le prix à payer, mais Dumbledore était prêt à prendre ce risque pour Matthew si cela lui assurait une gloire personnelle. Être le pourfendeur de Voldemort lui donnerait suffisamment de prestige pour asseoir sa domination sur le monde magique britannique pour ne citer que lui. Le reste du monde verrait également en lui un être supérieur que personne ne pourrait égaler, pas même « la pimbêche française » qu'il haïssait tant depuis qu'elle l'avait ridiculisé voilà de cela plus d'un an.

- Matthew, tu n'auras qu'une seule baguette, dit alors Lily en faisant sortir de ses pensées le vieux directeur. Apprends déjà à te servir d'une seule avant de songer à en avoir une deuxième.

- Mais maman ! J'ai besoin de deux baguettes pour… hé bien… mes deux mains !

- J'ai dit non, et ma décision est irrévocable.

Face au refus de sa mère, Matthew employa sa dernière arme dont lui seul avait le secret : la crise de colère. Hurlant de rage, le petit garçon se jeta littéralement par terre pour se mettre à rouler sur lui-même en poussant des hurlements d'animaux battus. Le bruit causé était à s'arracher les oreilles, mais hormis Lily et Rosie, les deux autres adultes dans la pièce ne montrèrent pas la gêne occasionnée par les cris de Matthew.

- On dirait un gros poisson sorti de l'eau, sauf que celui-ci a l'usage de la parole, marmonna en pouffant malgré tout Rosie, assise nonchalamment dans l'un des divans du salon, en voyant Matthew continuer à rouler par terre.

Pour être gros, le poisson l'était, au grand dam de Dumbledore d'ailleurs qui voulait lui faire passer des tests physiques pour améliorer son endurance. Même si il n'atteignait pas encore le poids d'un cachalot, Matthew avait de l'embonpoint et les tonnes de sucreries que lui achetaient son père et son parrain n'arrangeaient rien à cette affaire. A cette allure, le fils des Potter risquait d'être tout simplement obèse en entrant à Poudlard, et l'image du héros du monde magique risquait d'en prendre un coup. Qui prendrait au sérieux un garçon obèse, capricieux, immature et aux capacités magiques limitées ? Heureusement que la gazette du sorcier ne publiait pas la moindre image de Matthew dans ses rubriques, autrement l'opinion publique serait on ne peut plus troublée par l'apparence du « garçon-qui-survécut ». Dumbledore était pour le moins furieux par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux et commençait à croire que se servir de Matthew comme vitrine pour ses idéaux serait beaucoup plus difficile que prévu.

- Allons Lily, c'est bientôt son anniversaire. Nous n'aurons qu'à lui en prendre deux à ce moment là pour qu'il commence à s'adapter à l'usage d'une baguette avec ses deux mains, tenta James en se tournant vers sa femme assise juste devant lui dans un autre canapé.

- De toute façon, que je dise non ne changera rien, tu feras comme d'habitude l'inverse de ce que je souhaite, lui répondit son épouse en fronçant ses sourcils.

- Que veux-tu dire encore ? dit-il en haussant un peu la voix.

- Que tu ne lui refuses absolument rien, que tu acceptes le moindre de ses caprices et que tu es…

- Que je suis ? reprit James en voyant que Lily avait soudainement cessé de parler.

- Que tu n'as pas… le comportement d'un père normal, répondit-elle finalement en enjolivant légèrement sa véritable pensée.

Dumbledore, qui assistait en silence à ce nouvel échange entre les époux Potter, ne savait pas vraiment quel parti prendre dans cette histoire. Lily avait raison sur un point : James n'avait pas l'étoffe d'un père exemplaire même si il agissait de cette manière sous son ordre. Là où un père normal aurait refusé net de se séparer de l'un de ses enfants, James n'avait pas hésité un seul instant à éloigner son fils aîné du reste de la famille pour s'occuper pleinement du second. Entourer d'amour Matthew pour renforcer le pouvoir qu'il avait en lui avait ses inconvénients, mais c'était comme le directeur le disait souvent « un mal servant la cause du plus grand bien ».

Mais là où il était satisfait du travail effectué par James, il était on ne peut plus déçu par celui de Lily. Celle-ci se comportait toujours de la même manière avec Matthew : aimante mais de la même façon que ses autres enfants, présente mais sans l'être continuellement, Dumbledore pouvait même par moment la trouver distante vis-à-vis de lui, et cela devait sans doute conforter Matthew dans l'idée que sa mère ne l'aimait pas, ce qui influait de ce fait dans ses capacités magiques, du moins, selon son directeur. Rejeter les échecs du fils sur la mère était peut-être un coup bas, mais Dumbledore était persuadé que le comportement de Lily avait des répercussions sur son fils, et au fil du temps, cela pourrait finir par devenir problématique.

- Ma chère Lily, l'appela d'un ton apaisant Dumbledore en coupant net la joute verbale se jouant de nouveau entre elle et James, je pense qu'il faudrait vraiment songer à offrir à votre fils une seconde baguette pour son entrainement. Savoir utiliser ses deux mains dans un duel est un avantage non négligeable qu'il faut savoir employer à bon escient, et si comme moi vous espérez que Matthew parvienne à vaincre définitivement Voldemort lorsque l'occasion se présentera, alors autant lui donner toutes les possibilités s'offrant à lui, ne croyez-vous pas ?

- Si bien sûr, répondit-elle en le regardant d'un air confus. Mais je veux lui inculquer que c'est en travaillant dur que l'on parvient à des résultats satisfaisants et non pas en jetant la faute de ses échecs sur des choses qui n'ont strictement rien à voir avec cela. Cette baguette fonctionne parfaitement bien, vous-même l'avez dit tout à l'heure, alors je ne vois pas l'intérêt de lui acheter deux nouvelles baguettes.

- Peut-être une baguette de rechange pour commencer dans ce cas ? proposa Dumbledore en souhaitant au plus vite terminer cette affaire. Certains sorciers possèdent une deuxième baguette lorsque la première leur fait défaut ou est brisé. Nous pourrions envisager de lui en donner une autre pour lui apprendre à se prémunir des risques potentiels encourus par l'oubli de sa baguette principale.

- C'est surtout pour céder encore une fois à ses caprices de gros bébé pleurnichard, lança Rosie sans cesser de quitter des yeux le livre d'images qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Ce balourd sait très bien qu'on ne lui refuse rien.

Un silence pesant accompagna ses paroles, et Rosie regretta aussitôt d'avoir ouvert la bouche pour exprimer ce qu'elle pensait à voix haute. Tout le monde la dévisagea, y compris son frère qui avait cessé de se rouler par terre en criant pour dévisager de manière furieuse sa petite sœur d'une façon étrangement semblable à celle qu'il employait pour Harry. Etre au centre de l'attention n'était pas habituel chez elle, ce serait même tout le contraire tant Matthew accaparait l'attention de tous partout où il passait.

- QU'AS-TU DIS, JEUNE FILLE !? s'exclama aussitôt James en se levant de son siège. COMMENT OSES-TU INSULTER TON FRÈRE DE LA SORTE !?

- JE T'INTERDIS DE LEVER LA MAIN SUR ELLE ! répliqua aussitôt Lily en le voyant s'approcher de sa fille, la main tendue. LÈVE UN SEUL DOIGT SUR ELLE ET TU NE ME REVERRAS PLUS JAMAIS !

James s'arrêta aussitôt dans son geste, le poing levé inutilement et l'air hagard, regardant sa femme de la même manière que si elle l'avait giflé. Pour la première fois depuis leur mariage, Lily le menaçait ouvertement de le quitter, et cette menace eut le même effet qu'un boulet de canon pris en plein estomac. Jamais la femme qu'il aimait n'aurait été jusqu'à proférer de telles paroles et jamais elle ne l'aurait regardé avec une telle hostilité si il n'y avait pas un problème dans leur couple. Après toutes ces années, James se rendit compte qu'un fossé s'était apparemment creusé entre eux, un fossé détruisant petit à petit les fondements de leur mariage, un fossé qu'il n'était même pas certain en cet instant de voir un jour comblé. Son mariage battait de l'aile et il n'en prenait conscience que maintenant, et cette constatation lui brisa le cœur.

- VA DANS TA CHAMBRE ! cria t-il à Rosie en évitant de croiser le regard de sa fille. JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR POUR LE RESTE DE LA JOURNÉE !

- Parfait ! répliqua t-elle en sortant sans demander son reste. Je te déteste ! ajouta Rosie dans l'embrasure de la porte. J'aurais dû aller avec Harry au lieu de rester avec toi !

James fut bien tenté de lui affirmer qu'il était capable de l'envoyer voir son grand frère pour une visite prolongée, mais il se ravisa en ne souhaitant pas encore envenimer davantage la situation. Dumbledore lui regardait cette scène, impuissant. Comment enseigner à son élève que l'amour était la plus puissante des magies si sa propre famille se détruisait petit à petit ? Même lui n'avait pas la réponse à cette question, si ce n'est de lui montrer « l'affection » qu'il avait pour lui en remplacement de celle de ses parents. L'idée de supplanter James et Lily dans les personnes que Matthew préférait n'était pas encore d'actualité, mais qui sait ? Son pion ne ferait confiance qu'en son jugement et s'avérerait être l'arme parfaite.

L'explication entre les époux Potter allait être en tout cas très tendue, et mieux valait que Matthew ne soit pas là pour en voir les dégâts sur la vie de couple de ses parents. La fuite était certes un trait de caractère lié aux Serpentards, mais en pareille circonstance, elle était préférable à devoir subir un échange houleux entre James et Lily, et sans plus attendre, Dumbledore empoigna Matthew pour le faire rapidement partir de la pièce. Occuper un enfant de son âge serait plus facile que régler les problèmes d'un couple sur la fin.

Loin de là, dans le cottage des Greengrass, l'atmosphère était tout autre même si une certaine tension existait entre ses murs, bien que la raison soit totalement différente de celle pouvant expliquer le climat dans lequel vivaient les Potter. Les Greengrass au complet étaient installés dans leur salon, une salle aux dimensions correctes qui contrairement à bien des familles anciennes du monde magique ne respirait pas le luxe. Daphné et sa famille n'étaient pas pour autant des gens vivant dans la précarité, loin de là, mais tous avaient en tête de ne pas exhiber leur richesse à chaque nouveau visiteur et donner l'image d'une famille souhaitant intimider et impressionner par son argent comme l'était la famille Malefoy.

Mais pour l'occasion qui se présentait à eux aujourd'hui, Belvina Greengrass était bien tentée de faire paraître au mieux sa famille pour les deux personnes devant d'une minute à l'autre arriver dans leur humble demeure. Cygnus Greengrass lui se contentait de marcher de long en large en marmonnant pour lui-même des propos incompréhensibles dont lui seul avait le secret. La raison pour laquelle tout le monde semblait aussi anxieux était simple mais pourtant tellement importante : Harry allait refaire son apparition devant eux, et il ne venait pas seul pour l'occasion. Pour cette raison, chacun s'était mis sur son 31 pour accueillir chez eux celui qui faisait déjà partie de la famille, mais même en sachant la nature de la personne devant prochainement faire irruption chez eux, un doute subsistait concernant celle de la seconde, une personne que même Daphné ne connaissait pas et dont Harry faisait cependant énormément mention dans ses lettres.

Daphné avait finalement reçu une lettre de sa part quelques jours plus tôt l'informant de son arrivée prochaine au sein même de sa maison et qu'il venait accompagné par son gardien. Le menacer de ne plus lui écrire avait fait son petit effet, et ce chantage bien que puéril avait au moins le mérite de lui permettre d'enfin le revoir, ce dont elle ne se plaindrait pas. Mettre au courant sa famille fut sans doute le plus difficile car cela signifiait avouer à Belvina et Cygnus sa correspondance avec son fiancé et les mois de cachotteries durant lesquels elle leur cacha ce qu'elle savait sur lui. D'abord sceptique par cette annonce, ses parents crurent finalement à ses propos lorsqu'elle leur raconta en détail tout ce qui était écrit dans ses lettres non sans au passage leur prouver ses dires en leur montrant la dernière lettre que lui avait envoyé Harry.

Sa famille fut bien évidemment heureuse de savoir qu'Harry viendrait prochainement les voir même si un doute subsistait en eux : Et si leur fille avait été dupée ? Et si ce mystérieux « G. d. S. » était une personne voulant du mal à leur fille ? Beaucoup de questions leur traversaient l'esprit, et c'est avec appréhension qu'ils attendirent l'arrivée imminente du soit disant Harry Potter, les baguettes déjà prêtes à être utilisées et soigneusement rangées dans les poches de chacun.

- Il est 15h, les informa Cygnus en regardant l'horloge accrochée au dessus de la cheminée. Ils devraient bientôt arriver.

- Tu as fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour… Tu sais quoi ?

- Oui, affirma t-il en comprenant que sa femme parlait des quelques sortilèges d'alerte qu'il avait mis en place en cas d'agression.

- Quand est-ce qu'Harry arrive ? s'impatienta Astoria en s'affalant encore davantage sur son divan.

- Bientôt chérie, répondit Belvina en essayant de paraitre calme aux yeux de ses filles.

Daphné elle resta parfaitement muette et observait nerveusement l'âtre de la cheminée. Sa bouche et sa gorge étaient devenues sèches, et l'usage de la parole lui semblait avoir été ôté. Même si elle le désirait, aucun mot ne pourrait sortir de sa bouche, le stress n'aidant absolument pas.

- Peut-être que tout ceci était un coup monté ou une mauvaise plaisanterie, lança son père en voyant que l'horloge affichait désormais 15h01. Ils sont en retard en tout cas.

- Cela ne fait qu'une seule minute, l'informa sa femme en triturant nerveusement le tissu du fauteuil sur lequel elle était assise. Ce ne peut être encore considéré comme un manque de ponctualité…

Le feu ronflant dans leur cheminée s'anima soudainement alors qu'une brise fraîche leur souffla au visage. Les flammes vertes annonçant l'arrivée de quelqu'un jaillirent aussitôt de l'âtre, révélant quelques instants plus tard la silhouette d'un jeune homme s'avançant tranquillement vers eux. Instinctivement, chaque Greengrass se releva de son siège pour accueillir comme il se devait ce nouvel arrivant, mais la vision qui s'offrait à eux leur donna envie de se rasseoir immédiatement. Le garçon leur était totalement étranger, mais même avant ce constat, Daphné fut pour le moins impressionnée par la facilité avec laquelle il utilisait le déplacement par cheminette ; D'habitude même les sorciers les plus expérimentés avaient un mouvement de recul pour éviter de se retrouver le nez par terre, mais le jeune homme venant d'apparaître devant eux avait plus donné l'impression d'atterrir aussi gracieusement qu'un oiseau au beau milieu des bûches de la cheminée.

Lorsque les flammes eurent totalement disparu, Daphné tout comme le reste de sa famille purent longuement détailler ce nouvel arrivant, et le moins que l'on pouvait dire sur lui était qu'il ne ressemblait en rien à Harry : Un teint pâle, des cheveux bruns parfaitement brossés encadrant son visage, un maintien parfait et une posture qu'envieraient Drago Malefoy… Ce garçon faisait sans aucun doute partie de la haute aristocratie mais aucun des quatre Greengrass ne pouvait reconnaitre en lui le fiancé de Daphné. Il n'y avait bien que ses yeux qui rappelaient ceux de Lily et de son fils, mais en dehors de cela, il était très difficile de découvrir sa véritable identité.

De son côté, Harry réprima l'envie de sourire d'amusement devant leur mine confuse, trop heureux par ailleurs de revoir cette famille qu'il aimait tant, et faisant mine d'épousseter la suie imaginaire sur ses bottes, il prit son temps pour s'adresser à eux et dissiper le trouble qui s'était installé. Il en profita également pour les dévisager l'un après l'autre pour voir par lui-même les transformations que le temps avait fait sur eux. Le seigneur et Lady Greengrass n'avaient pas le moins du monde changé, mais à l'inverse, la petite Astoria avait en un an embelli et commençait à présent à montrer les premiers signes d'une future beauté. Aussi brune que Daphné était blonde, sa petite sœur avait néanmoins bien des similitudes avec elle et il aurait été facile de les prendre pour des jumelles si elles avaient le même âge. Quant à Daphné… Harry la trouva aussi belle que dans ses souvenirs, peut-être même davantage encore. Par-dessus tout, sa fiancée avait pris la peine une nouvelle fois de s'habiller dans les mêmes tons vert que ses yeux, une petite touche personnelle qu'il affectionnait autant qu'elle et lui prouvait qu'elle tenait à lui.

Lui de son côté avait depuis quelques temps abandonné les culottes s'arrêtant aux genoux et s'était pour l'occasion habillé d'un pantalon bleu foncé en soie lui arrivant jusqu'aux chevilles par-dessous de longues bottes de cavalier, d'une longue veste boutonnée de la même couleur bleu agrémentée de broderies dorées ainsi que d'un foulard noir sous une chemise blanche dont seule le col dépassait légèrement. Ses tenues commençaient déjà à avoir l'apparence de celles des militaires moldus, et de son propre aveu, jamais encore il ne s'était trouvé aussi à l'aise dans ces vêtements, pas même dans ceux qu'il avait porté lors de sa première journée à Lamballe. Peut-être était-ce son uniforme qui troublait autant les Greengrass, aussi Harry choisit de faire le premier pas vers eux pour tenter de dissiper ce malaise.

- Mr et Mme Greengrass, je suis honoré que vous ayez eu la bonté d'accepter de nous recevoir. Daphné, quelle joie de te revoir ma chère, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle. J'avais grand hâte de te retrouver.

Si Harry espérait en disant cela détendre l'atmosphère, il en fut pour ses frais. Les parents de Daphné prirent soudainement peur en le voyant s'approcher et se placèrent devant leurs filles comme boucliers, et même si il n'y pensa pas sur le moment, Harry se doutait que n'importe quel parent agirait ainsi en voyant débarquer chez eux un illustre inconnu. Autant dire que les voir sortir leurs baguettes pour les pointer vers lui le troubla légèrement.

- Qui es-tu et comment diable as-tu fait pour venir ici ? lui demanda le seigneur Greengrass en le dévisageant.

- Voyons, vous ne me reconnaissez pas Mr Greengrass ? l'interrogea Harry en esquissant un rictus amusé. Je savais que ces changements étaient importants, mais je n'aurais jamais crû que ma belle-famille ne me reconnaitrait pas.

- Belle-famille ? répéta Belvina en haussant un sourcil. Tu es… Harry Potter ?

- C'est bien moi, et la personne s'occupant de moi actuellement ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Elle est pour l'instant occupée à donner ses dernières directives à ses serviteurs…

- Prouve-le, lui ordonna le père de Daphné sans baisser sa baguette. Qui nous dit que tu n'es pas un espion ou quelqu'un voulant s'en prendre à ma famille ?

Harry se contenta de soupirer sans pour autant en vouloir à son beau-père. La prudence était de rigueur, surtout lorsqu'un étranger venait tout à coup dans votre salon en prétextant être le fiancé de votre fille et Harry ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Lui-même agirait sans doute de la même manière en pareille circonstance.

- Je suis Harry James Potter, du moins je l'étais il y a encore quelques mois. Je suis né le 31 juillet 1789 à Ste Mangouste le même jour mais à deux ans d'intervalles avec mon frère, Matthew Potter. Mes parents sont James Charlus Potter et Elisabeth dite « Lily » Victoria Potter, et j'ai également une petite sœur du nom de Rosalyn. Maintenant pour vous prouver vraiment mon identité, je dirais que je suis fiancé à votre fille depuis maintenant près de quatre ans et que nous devons nous marier l'un à l'autre lorsque j'aurais atteint ma majorité, soit à dix-sept ans. Nos fiançailles ont été faites dans le bureau de mon père le jour de la fête d'anniversaire de mon cher petit frère, et alors que vous espériez fiancer Daphné à lui en offrant une dot de 10 000 gallions, le choix s'est finalement porté sur moi après que mon père se soit ouvertement moqué de votre offre. Par ailleurs…

Harry porta sa main au niveau de son visage pour dégager la mèche lui couvrant le côté droit de son front, révélant ainsi aux yeux des autres l'ancienne cicatrice qu'il avait hérité du sortilège impardonnable reçu à cet endroit là. La potion l'avait fait en partie disparaître mais une fine trace persistait néanmoins sur sa peau, dernier vestige de ce que fut sa vie avant d'arborer cette nouvelle apparence. A cette vision, tous les doutes des Greengrass s'envolèrent, et sans plus attendre, Daphné se jeta totalement sur lui, ses bras lui enserrant la taille tandis qu'elle pleurait des larmes de joie. Le voir en chair et en os lui avait fait comprendre à quel point son fiancé lui avait manqué, tout comme leurs moments d'intimité, leurs jeux enfantins, leurs discussions ou tout simplement la présence de l'autre.

En cet instant, plus rien ne comptait pour elle sauf le garçon qu'elle serrait contre elle et sur lequel elle versait de nombreuses larmes. Les explications pouvaient attendre, pour l'instant elle préférait et de loin sentir le corps d'Harry contre elle, resserrant de temps à autre son emprise sur lui comme pour vérifier que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve. Mais non, Harry ne disparaissait pas et tout ceci était bien la réalité, et cette constatation lui arracha un sourire rayonnant à travers ses pleurs. Harry lui-même réprima l'envie de verser quelques larmes alors qu'il caressait doucement les cheveux blonds de sa fiancée. Les mêmes sentiments de manque et de joie le parcouraient, mais il parvint malgré tout à les dissimuler grâce à son occlumancie.

- Ma tante me sermonnerait si elle me voyait, souffla t-il au creux de son oreille. Elle dit toujours qu'un homme ne pleure pas, même si je pense que c'est simplement pour se moquer de moi lorsque ma mère me lit une histoire émouvante.

- Ta tante ? répéta sans comprendre Daphné.

- Peu importe, dit-il simplement en la relâchant.

Néanmoins ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux, chacun plongeant son regard dans le vert émeraude pour l'une et le bleu océan pour l'autre. Peut-être se rendirent-ils compte finalement qu'ils venaient de se regarder de cette façon pendant plusieurs secondes, car au même moment ils éclatèrent de rire, un rire plein de joie et d'allégresse extériorisant toute l'euphorie enfouie en eux pour ces retrouvailles.

- Navré Harry, s'excusa Cygnus en serrant la main de celui-ci lorsqu'ils terminèrent de rire. Nous nous attendions à te voir apparaître sous ton ancienne apparence, et nous avons été surpris par ce que nous avions sous les yeux. Même ta voix a légèrement changé...

- Ne vous excusez pas Mr, je me doute que mon apparition a dû vous troubler. J'aurais sans aucun doute agis de la même manière si j'avais été à votre place.

- C'est incroyable…, souffla Belvina sans lâcher des yeux Harry qui venait de lui faire un baisemain avant de saluer Astoria. Par quel prodige as-tu réussi à changer à ce point ? Tu n'es pas sous un sortilège d'illusion n'est-ce pas ?

- Non non, c'est bel et bien ma nouvelle apparence, mais mère vous l'expliquera bien mieux que moi.

- Mère ? répéta la mère de Daphné. Lily est au courant ?

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse lui répondre, la cheminée s'anima de nouveau et laissa apparaître quelques secondes plus tard Marie-Louise dans son âtre. Harry se précipita aussitôt pour lui offrir sa main et l'aider à sortir de là sous les yeux ahuris de la famille Greengrass qui voyait arriver chez eux une femme inconnue dans une robe pouvant faire pâlir de jalousie Narcissa Malefoy. Il n'y avait plus guère de doute maintenant quant à la raison pour laquelle Harry ressemblait tellement à un noble dans son attitude et ses vêtements lorsque l'on voyait cette dame se présenter à eux.

- Pardonnez mon retard Gabriel, Giuseppe ne cessait de me demander ce que nous mangions pour le repas de ce soir, dit-elle en acceptant la main tendue de son fils. Cet homme ne semble pas comprendre la nécessité de manger un repas équilibré et frais par une chaleur aussi intense…

- Ce n'est rien mère, j'ai eu amplement le temps de fêter mes retrouvailles avec la famille Greengrass en votre absence. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais faire les présentations…

Dirigée par son fils jusqu'à eux, Marie-Louise put enfin voir de ses propres yeux ceux qui seront d'une manière comme une autre liés à elle par le mariage entre Harry et Daphné. Chaque Greengrass observa la nouvelle arrivante avec des yeux exorbités, croyant avoir affaire à une apparition presque divine. Jamais de la vie il n'aurait pensé voir un jour ce genre de dame arriver dans leur humble salon, et surtout voir le fiancé de Daphné lui tenir la main comme à une personne très proche de lui.

- Mère, voici le Seigneur Cygnus Greengrass et sa femme Lady Belvina Greengrass ainsi que leurs deux filles, Astoria et Daphné, dit-il en français. Mr et Mme Greengrass, voici Marie-Louise de Savoie, princesse de Lamballe et…ma mère adoptive.

- C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, lança Marie-Louise en tendant sa main au père de Daphné. Mon fils m'a tant parlé de vous que j'ai l'impression de vous connaitre depuis toujours.

Néanmoins, les adultes devant elles n'étaient pas aussi loquaces qu'elle et tout ce qui répondit à ses salutations fut un silence pour le moins pesant. Les Greengrass semblaient trop choqués par la dernière information donnée par Harry pour dire le moindre mot, et même Astoria qui pourtant était une petite fille très bavarde avait en un instant perdu l'usage de la parole. Découvrir qu'Harry avait une nouvelle mère était un choc pour eux et jamais il n'aurait imaginé que la vie du fiancé de leur fille avait changé à ce point là.

- V-vous êtes la mère d'Harry ? répéta d'un air choqué Belvina. Mais… Il a déjà une mère !

- Hé bien maintenant il en a deux, répondit-elle sans se départir de son sourire. Je suis d'ailleurs venue ici pour vous en parler si cela ne vous ennuie pas.

Cygnus accepta finalement la main que lui tendait Marie-Louise en se rendant compte de son comportement irrespectueux à son égard, de même que sa femme l'enjoignit quelques instants plus tard non sans se montrer malgré tout suspicieuse à son égard. Cette histoire avait l'air d'être très étrange, et la sincérité et l'honnêteté de la femme se présentant à elle était encore à prouver.

- Vous devez être la petite Astoria, n'est-ce pas ? roucoula t-elle en tapotant tendrement le petit nez de la sœur de Daphné. Vous êtes absolument ravissante, exactement comme vous décrivait Gabriel.

- Qui c'est Gabriel ? demanda d'une petite voix Astoria en la regardant confusément.

Marie-Louise se contenta de lui sourire gentiment avant de se tourner vers son fils. D'un clin d'œil, elle l'intima en silence à éloigner pour quelques temps Daphné de cette pièce le temps qu'elle explique à ses parents toute l'histoire le concernant et la proposition qu'elle souhaitait leur faire.

- Serait-il possible que nous discutions en privé Daphné ? proposa Harry en lui tendant son bras. J'ai tant de choses à te raconter.

- Hé bien heu… O-oui bien sûr, approuva t-elle bien qu'elle regarda d'un drôle d'air son fiancé en se demandant pourquoi il faisait preuve de tant de cachotteries.

Les deux enfants sortirent rapidement en direction du jardin, laissant derrière eux trois adultes et une petite fille terminer de faire connaissance, même si pour les Greengrass, le congédiement d'Harry était étonnant pour ne pas dire étrange.

- Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de vous asseoir, proposa Belvina en désignant de la main l'un des fauteuils du salon, je pense qu'il serait bien plus agréable d'être confortablement installés pour mieux discuter.

- Je n'aurais pas dit mieux, approuva Marie-Louise tandis qu'elle prenait place juste à côté d'Astoria.

Cygnus, en bon gentleman qu'il était, l'aida à s'asseoir en lui proposant sa main qu'elle accepta bien volontiers, avant lui-même de prendre place sur le siège qu'il occupait d'ordinaire.

- Pourriez-vous nous expliquer ce changement dans l'apparence d'Harry ? lui demanda la mère de Daphné en faisant apparaître sur la table basse du salon un plateau garnis de tasses de thé et de petits biscuits. Et pourquoi l'appelez-vous Gabriel ?

- Oh mais avec joie, répondit Marie-Louise en acceptant la tasse que lui offrait la maîtresse de maison. Pour répondre à votre première question, j'ai pour faire simple adopté Harry grâce à l'une de mes dernières créations en matière de filtre. Cette potion a remplacé tout ce qui le liait de près ou de loin à Mr Potter par mes propres caractéristiques, et ce grâce au sang. Le principe de ma potion est le même que celui d'une potion d'adoption basique hormis le fait que mon filtre ne contenait que le sang d'une seule personne, moi-même. Pour vous donner une image reflétant le résultat de mon travail, imaginez simplement qu'Harry et le fruit de l'union entre Mme Potter et ma propre personne.

- Il… Il n'est plus un Potter alors ? s'enquit avec un air étonné Cygnus.

- Plus vraiment. Il est de par sa mère un Evans, mais également désormais un héritier de la maison royale de Savoie dont je suis issue. Mon défunt mari étant apparenté à la famille royale de Bourbon qui a donné de nombreux héritiers à la couronne de France, Harry est également apparenté à cette branche de la monarchie française bien qu'il n'ait aucun lien biologique avec eux. En vérité, son nouveau statut le lie également à de nombreuses autres familles royales d'Europe, en particulier auprès des cours de Sardaigne ou de Sicile, ce qui fait que du sang royal coule désormais en lui. Quant à la raison pour laquelle je l'appelle Gabriel, c'est une décision qui lui est propre. Nous avions besoin de lui faire de faux papiers d'identité pour rejoindre en bateau mon domaine et pour échapper aux autorités moldues qui sont toujours à ma poursuite, et Harry a choisi ce prénom en lisant un passage de la bible. Il a par ailleurs choisi de garder ce nom à notre arrivée, et depuis n'a jamais souhaité se faire appeler autrement. Harry Potter n'existe plus que dans les registres des naissances de votre pays, sa nouvelle identité étant Gabriel de Savoie, prince de Lamballe et duc de Carignan, Châteauvillain et de Penthièvre.

Ces dernières informations arrachèrent un halètement de stupeur de la part des parents de Daphné et même d'Astoria. Le petit garçon qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis plusieurs mois maintenant avait apparemment subi d'énormes bouleversements dans sa vie, des bouleversements qu'ils n'auraient jamais soupçonné. Le simple Harry Potter, fils d'un père tyran et d'une mère aimante mais impuissante face aux agissements de son mari et du directeur de Poudlard était devenu un aristocrate dans toute sa splendeur, avec deux mères mais aucun père et de toute évidence fortuné. Le destin était peut-être écrit à la naissance, mais celui du fiancé de Daphné était décidément différent des autres.

- C'est… C'est très étonnant, avoua Belvina en portant nerveusement sa tasse à ses lèvres.

- La mère d'Harry nous avait raconté avoir mis en sécurité son fils du fait des agissements du directeur et de son propre mari envers lui, mais nous n'aurions jamais pensé qu'elle en serait venue à cette extrémité.

- Oh rassurez-vous, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé confier la garde de Gabriel à quelqu'un d'autre, et encore moins à moi. Pour tout vous dire, je n'ai encore jamais eu l'occasion de m'adresser à elle et encore moins de la rencontrer, mais le destin a choisi que nous soyons d'une étonnante manière liées l'une à l'autre.

- Comment pouvez-vous avoir la garde d'Harry… Hm pardon je veux dire Gabriel, si Lady Potter ne vous en a jamais donné la possibilité ?

- Une question très pertinente Mr, affirma Marie-Louise en inclinant légèrement sa tête. C'est un très long récit que je m'apprête à vous raconter, mais il est important que vous sachiez la vérité concernant cette curieuse histoire.

L'idée de départ n'était pourtant pas de leur avouer les raisons pour lesquelles Harry avait été abandonné par sa famille dans cet orphelinat pour ne pas leur donner une mauvaise impression de Lily Potter, mais mieux valait pourtant leur expliquer pourquoi Harry se trouvait avec elle maintenant quitte à n'oublier aucun détail, pas même ceux pouvant leur causer du tort. Les Greengrass méritaient bien de savoir la vérité, et de toute manière, chacun l'aurait su tôt ou tard grâce à leur fille ainée. Si Marie-Louise espérait que son plan se concrétise, alors elle devait jouer cartes sur table avec eux et ne rien leur cacher pour qu'ils acceptent sa proposition. Une relation se base sur la confiance après tout. Pour le bien du petit couple, il fallait parfois faire des petits sacrifices.

- Je ne sais pas si je suis la plus à même de vous raconter cette histoire si les principaux concernés ne vous en ont pas touché le moindre mot, mais je peux vous dire ce que je sais en reconstituant les éléments que m'a fourni Gabriel et ceux que j'ai pu moi-même récolter depuis notre rencontre maintenant.

- Nous ne le raconterons à personne si cela peut vous rassurer, jura Belvina tandis que son mari hochait simplement sa tête pour confirmer ses paroles. Nous pouvons faire un serment magique si c'est ce que vous souhaitez ?

- Je préférerai si cela ne vous ennuie pas. Mme Potter s'est donnée tant de mal pour mettre en sécurité son fils, je m'en voudrais de réduire à néant ses efforts en divulguant à d'autres ce qu'elle a fait.

Les parents de Daphné hochèrent simplement leur tête avant chacun de prendre leur baguette respective et de la mettre en évidence devant leur visage comme des escrimeurs.

- Moi, Belvina Greengrass, jure sur ma magie de ne rien divulguer de ce qui ressortira de cette conversation tant que les personnes concernées par celle-ci ne le sauront également. Ainsi soit-il.

Une légère lueur bleutée apparut aussitôt au bout de sa baguette avant de disparaître tout aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue. Son mari fit également le même serment ainsi qu'Astoria par précaution. Leur fille avait beau être bavarde, jamais elle n'irait jusqu'à renoncer à sa magie en faisant aller sa langue aussi bêtement. Deux précautions valaient mieux qu'une.

- Bien alors je vais vous dire tout ce que je sais. Comme vous vous en êtes rendus compte, Harry vit à présent chez moi, et ce depuis plusieurs mois. Nous nous sommes rencontrés par hasard alors que je rendais visite en compagnie de la princesse d'Hanovre à des orphelins dans le cadre d'une sortie officielle de la cour royale britannique…

- Un orphelinat ? la coupa Cygnus. Vous voulez dire qu'Harry vivait dans un orphelinat ? C'était cela la solution de Lily ?

- Oui, mais ne lui en voulez pas pour cette décision : Elle a pris celle qui lui semblait la plus sensée et la moins risquée pour la sécurité de son fils, et cette décision est fort louable de sa part. J'ai donc fait la rencontre de ce curieux garçon ce jour là, mais pas directement. En arrivant devant ce sinistre bâtiment, j'ai été immédiatement attiré par la magie s'échappant de lui qui se présentait à moi sous forme de petits volutes de fumées que je fus la seule à voir. Je n'avais encore jamais vu cela…

- De la magie s'échappait de lui ? répéta la mère de Daphné. Comment est-ce possible ?

- Très peu de gens sont capables de voir les résidus magiques qui ressortent du noyau d'une personne et je fais partie de cette catégorie. Harry possédait tellement de magie en lui qu'il n'était pas capable de la conserver et sans même s'en rendre compte, il gaspillait ainsi ses chances de pouvoir l'utiliser à bon escient. Notre rencontre s'est fait peu après dans le dortoir de cet orphelinat.

- Quelle étrange idée que de le laisser dans un orphelinat, lança distraitement Cygnus en se servant dans la coupelle de biscuit. Je pensais que Lily avait de la famille pour s'occuper d'Harry, même éloignée. J'espère en tout cas qu'il était réellement en sécurité dans cet endroit.

- Il l'était… plus ou moins. Séparé un temps du monde magique, il évitait ainsi de croiser ainsi son père ou le directeur de Poudlard et trouvait un excellent abri où dormir et se nourrir, mais il n'était pas pour autant sorti de tout danger, loin de là. Sa mère avait choisi de l'envoyer ici pour lui éviter de devoir vivre sous le même toit que sa tante, Petunia Dursley si je ne m'abuse. Selon les propres dires de mon fils, cette femme et son mari seraient ouvertement hostiles à toute forme magie et auraient sans aucun doute fait usage de la violence contre lui, mais Lady Potter a choisi d'outrepasser les plans de Dumbledore en ne confiant pas la garde d'Harry a sa sœur mais plutôt à un orphelinat où elle irait le chercher au bout de trois longues années, lorsqu'il commencerait sa scolarité à Poudlard.

Le mystère entourant cette étrange affaire commençait enfin à se dissiper pour les Greengrass, même si de nombreux points étaient encore à éclaircir pour eux. Ils ne se firent d'ailleurs pas prier pour en savoir davantage sur cette histoire, d'autant plus que la femme présente avec eux était elle-même très captivante dans son genre.

- Sauriez-vous par hasard la raison pour laquelle le professeur Dumbledore souhaitait voir partir Harry de chez lui ? lui demanda Cygnus. La réponse officielle de Lily est qu'il n'était pas en sécurité plus longtemps chez lui, mais sa vie n'était en elle-même pas menacée ?

- Hé bien, à vrai dire, Gabriel se montre plutôt réservé sur les raisons ayant poussé son propre père à l'abandonner. Mais il semblerait que le directeur de Poudlard ait jugé nécessaire le départ du fils aîné des Potter pour que tout le monde puisse pleinement se concentrer sur le « sauveur » du monde magique. Mon fils était apparemment un gêneur dont il fallait se débarrasser, et avec l'accord de James Potter, Dumbledore voulait l'envoyer quelques temps chez la sœur de son épouse pour que Lily puisse pleinement s'occuper de son second fils. Le directeur de poudlard a conçu un plan très ingénieux visant à enclaver peu à peu le héros de la nation autour d'un seul et même point : Lui et sa famille. Matthew Potter ne serait selon moi qu'un pion dans l'échiquier de Dumbledore, un pion qu'il isole peu à peu du reste du monde pour avoir un meilleur contrôle sur lui, et Gabriel lui n'en faisait pas partie.

Cygnus hocha sa tête aux explications que lui fournissait la mère d'Harry, non sans au passage soupirer devant les tentatives de manipulation du directeur, un homme qu'il n'avait jamais réellement aimé même lorsqu'il était étudiant dans son école. L'imaginer essayer d'asseoir son emprise sur la famille Potter était tout à fait possible, sans compter que le comportement surprotecteur qu'il avait envers le fils cadet de Lily prouvait qu'il avait à cœur d'être omniprésent dans sa vie. Belvina de son côté était davantage préoccupée par la façon dont avait été traité son futur beau-fils dans cet orphelinat, elle-même ayant eu à de nombreuses reprises à traiter avec des cas de violence gratuite lorsqu'elle officiait pour un temps à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste. Les nés-moldus avaient tendance à être brutalisés lorsqu'ils se trouvaient au beau milieu d'une foule de personnes non-magiques, et les orphelinats ne dérogeaient pas à la règle.

- Il… Il ne vivait pas la vie heureuse qu'espérait sa mère, loin de là, lui avoua Marie-Louise lorsqu'elle lui posa la question. Lorsque je l'ai rencontré, ses vêtements étaient déchirés en plusieurs endroits et le reste de ses affaires avait été utilisé pour boucher les canalisations de l'orphelinat quand elles n'étaient pas tout simplement volées par ses camarades de chambrée. Il n'avait aucun ami et se faisait malmener par certains orphelins à cause de ses origines aisées, et le personnel de l'orphelinat ne faisait strictement rien pour lui venir en aide. Pire encore, il aurait été à de nombreuses reprises enfermé dans la cave de cette institution pour des bêtises qu'il aurait commis. Je ne vous cacherai pas qu'il était en général en dehors de ces choses là mais tout le monde avait tendance à lui faire porter le chapeau de ces actes répréhensibles. Mes amies tout comme moi ont très bien remarqué que cet enfant était malheureux là où il était, séparé de ceux qu'il aime à cause des choix douteux d'un directeur sénile et d'un père violent, brutalisé pour être le fils d'une famille aisée et isolé de tout ce qu'il connait.

- Vous savez, nous n'aurions pas été contre de prendre Harry quelques temps chez nous pour lui éviter ceci, mais sa mère a supposé que cela aurait pu nous être préjudiciable, notamment parce que son propre père aurait pu se servir de cela pour raconter à qui l'entend que nous avions enlevé son fils, l'informa Cygnus en posant au passage sa main sur celle de son épouse qui en cet instant était livide. Si nous avions su, peut-être aurions-nous insisté pour en avoir la garde durant ces trois années…

- Ne vous accablez pas comme cela, vous n'êtes absolument pas coupable de quoi que ce soit dans cette triste histoire, répondit Marie-Louise d'un ton apaisant. En vérité je pourrais même vous remercier de ne pas l'avoir fait car je n'aurais ainsi jamais croisé la route de Gabriel.

Même si cela n'atténua pas le sentiment de culpabilité qu'avaient les parents Greengrass, cette remarque leur arracha tout de même un sourire.

- Pour en revenir à mon récit, nous avons longuement discuté de son enfance, de sa vie dans cet orphelinat, du pourquoi il se trouvait dans cet endroit et même de magie. J'ai découvert ce jour-là un sentiment qui ne m'était encore jamais apparu, quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais pensé ressentir de toute ma vie. C'était à la fois une sensation de malaise qui m'habitait mais un malaise étonnamment agréable car je venais de découvrir que je pouvais trouver un sens à ma vie, une vie qui jusqu'à ce moment là était bien morne et fade. Je pensais au départ que mon envie de voir Gabriel me suivre dans mon domaine n'était que pour avoir la possibilité d'entrainer moi-même un garçon qui me semblait très prometteur et qu'il serait idiot de ma part de laisser un filer un tel potentiel sans lui permettre de l'exploiter, mais je me suis rapidement résolu à l'évidence même de mes sentiments : J'avais tout simplement envie de protéger ce garçon, de l'arracher à cet enfer qui était le sien et surtout de consacrer mon temps à l'éducation d'un enfant que j'avais jamais pu avoir jusqu'à maintenant. Je ne pensais pas encore ce jour-là en faire mon fils, mais l'idée m'est venue rapidement pour tout vous dire, et aucun de nous ne regrette ce choix. J'ai donc le soir même adopté

Harry légalement, bien que j'ai dû marchander avec la directrice de cet orphelinat pour qu'elle accepte de m'en laisser la garde, et nous sommes dès le lendemain repartis pour la France où je possède de nombreux domaines, notamment celui dans laquelle nous vivons actuellement, le château de Lamballe.

Marie-Louise interrompit quelques secondes son récit, le temps pour elle de savourer le délicieux thé de Belvina Greengrass et de regarder du coin de l'œil la petite Astoria qui était littéralement scotchée à ses lèvres. Cette histoire semblait en tout cas beaucoup lui plaire.

- C'est durant notre trajet jusque Douvres qu'Harry a choisi ce prénom français pour prendre une fausse identité en lisant tout simplement la bible que je lui avais confié. Je suis issue d'une famille très pratiquante, et Harry a choisi de bonne grâce de se plier à cela en devenant lui-même catholique. Gabriel est l'ange ayant annoncé à la vierge Marie qu'elle allait donner naissance au fils de Dieu, et mon fils a supposé que tout comme cet ange, son arrivée dans ma vie était un présage de bonnes nouvelles pour moi.

- C'est une si charmante attention de sa part, roucoula Belvina tandis que son mari roulait des yeux face à son comportement. Mais qu'en est-il à présent de sa situation ? Vous l'hébergez chez vous le temps qu'il atteigne ses onze ans et que Lily vienne le reprendre ?

- Pour l'instant Gabriel vit effectivement chez moi, mais il n'est pas encore certain qu'il retourne un jour chez les Potter. Je dirai même qu'il serait idiot de ma part de le rendre à son désormais ancien père, ce serait comme le jeter dans les doigts crochus de Dumbledore. Je pense que je contacterai tôt ou tard Mme Potter pour lui révéler la vérité et lui offrir la possibilité de voir son fils autant qu'elle le désire sur mes terres. En attendant ce moment, je m'occupe de Gabriel en le formant à la magie, notamment la magie sans baguette pour laquelle il semble être doué de nature. Je suis moi-même une très bonne pratiquante de cette forme de magie, mais il se pourrait bien que dans quelques années il parvienne à me surpasser. Je lui enseigne également d'autres matières que l'on inculque également à Poudlard, et Gabriel s'avère être un excellent élève très assidu. Ses connaissances pourraient vous surprendre. Je n'ose imaginer la réaction qu'aurait James Potter s'il voyait ce qu'est devenu son fils et le niveau qu'il présente. Je ne saurais trop m'avancer, mais je suis certaine qu'à côté de lui, le petit frère de Gabriel ne vaudrait absolument rien, ajouta t-elle fièrement.

Même les parents de Daphné esquissèrent un sourire amusé à cette phrase, eux-mêmes ayant eu " la chance " de voir Matthew Potter à l'oeuvre. Vu le niveau qu'il affichait, n'importe qui pouvait le battre, même leur fille. Cette pensée égaya énormément l'atmosphère du salon, et leur conversation reprit de plus belle dans un climat favorable aux échanges et aux rires.

A quelques dizaines de mètres de là, Harry et Daphné marchaient paisiblement dans le charmant jardin des Greengrass, discutant du même sujet que leurs parents et ce sans même le savoir. Leur correspondance par courrier avait déjà éclairci de nombreux mystères, mais entendre toute l'histoire de la bouche de son fiancé fut tout de même bien plus instructif que tout le reste, et Daphné était encore choquée par les dernières annonces faites par Harry. Elle qui s'était imaginée des dizaines de scénario tous autant farfelus les uns que les autres, celui-ci était pour le moins incroyable et difficile à croire. Son meilleur ami, son fiancé, le garçon avec qui elle avait déjà partagé tant de choses, avait à présent une autre famille, une autre vie et d'autres responsabilités qui incombaient à son rang.

La raison pour laquelle il se montrait aussi réticent à lui raconter la vérité sur ce qu'il vivait actuellement lui parut claire maintenant, même si elle aurait souhaité être mise dans la confidence bien plus tôt, mais peu lui importait à présent : Harry avait finalement refait surface dans sa vie, et même si son apparence et l'assurance qu'il dégageait maintenant étaient déroutantes à ses yeux, Daphné fut plus qu'heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé sain et sauf et surtout en bonne santé. Tout le reste pouvait attendre, seule comptait la présence de son ami qui lui avait tellement manqué.

- C'est incroyable Harry, souffla t-elle pensivement une fois qu'il eut fini de raconter en détail ce qu'il faisait chez sa nouvelle mère. Cette histoire mériterait d'être publiée dans un livre tellement elle est étonnante.

- Je sais, et par moment je me demande si tout ceci n'est pas un rêve et si je ne vais pas me réveiller dans cet horrible orphelinat. J'ai encore beaucoup de mal à réaliser la chance que j'ai eu de rencontrer cette femme et le virage qu'a soudainement pris ma vie ces derniers mois, mais je ne m'en plaindrai pour rien au monde.

- En tout cas tu es devenu très beau, avoua en rougissant Daphné en le regardant discrètement. Ces habits sont très élégants, ils sont faits sur mesure ?

- Évidemment, dit-il d'un ton faussement pompeux. Mère connait de nombreux couturiers et couturières louant leurs services pour me satisfaire, et cet ensemble s'inspire des tenues militaires d'officiers moldus. Ce n'est pas encore décidé, mais il se pourrait que je rejoigne éventuellement une école militaire pour faire mes classes dans l'armée française.

- Quelle drôle d'idée ! s'exclama t-elle avec amusement. Je n'arrive pas à t'imaginer servir dans une armée moldue !

- Oh mais j'anticipe ! J'ai déjà commencé à m'avancer dans mes études, et le résultat pourrait t'étonner !

- J'aimerai bien voir ça, lança Daphné. Montre moi donc ce que tu sais faire !

Piqué par le défi proposé par Daphné, Harry se défit du bras qu'elle avait entouré autour du sien et chercha des yeux une cible potentielle pour lui prouver ses dires. Le jardin qu'entretenait presque amoureusement Mme Greengrass ne méritait pas qu'on le détruise en lançant à tout va n'importe quel sortilège, aussi Harry prit son temps avant de dénicher la cible parfaite, en l'occurrence une simple bûche déposée négligemment au pied d'un arbre.

- Regarde cette bûche, dit-il en pointant du doigt l'objet en question. Dans quelques secondes, elle sera détruite en deux.

Sans attendre, Harry replia très légèrement son pouce, actionnant par la même occasion le mécanisme de son étui à baguette fixé sur son avant-bras. Celle-ci fut expulsée rapidement pour venir se loger tranquillement au creux de sa main et ce sous les yeux étonnés de Daphné.

- Tu… Tu as une baguette !? lui demanda t-elle sans quitter du regard ce que tenait à présent Harry entre ses doigts. Quels sont ses composants ?

- Un crin de sombral et du bois de pin d'Arole, l'informa t-il en souriant légèrement à la description de sa baguette dont il était très fier. Le fabricant ayant crée cette merveille m'a dit que c'était une composition très originale et sans doute unique en son genre. J'ai effectué un autre ajout sur ma baguette, un ajout qui ne se fait que dans quelques familles de la sorcellerie : Le sang de ma mère.

- Pour quelle raison ?

- C'est une tradition qui veut que l'on mêle le sang de l'un de nos parents au noyau de notre baguette pour le renforcer. La maison royale de Savoie est une très vieille famille sorcière remontant au XIème siècle et a toujours été réputée pour la puissance que possédait chacun de ses membres, il est par conséquent d'usage de transmettre à ses descendants ce qui fait sa force. Par ailleurs c'est également par mesure de sécurité que cela se fait. Le sang va se mélanger au noyau de ma baguette, et cela la liera entièrement à moi. Personne d'autre ne pourra par conséquent l'utiliser, du moins personne ne possédant pas le même sang que moi. Par exemple si tu prenais cette baguette dans ta main, elle ne te serait d'aucune utilité, même pour créer des étincelles.

- Fascinant…, marmonna Daphné en regardant à présent d'un air émerveillé l'objet que tenait Harry. J'aimerais bien en avoir une comme celle-ci.

- ça pourrait se faire, répondit simplement son fiancé en pointant avec sa baguette la bûche. Pour l'instant je vais te montrer mes progrès. Wingardium Leviosa !

Sa cible lévita aussitôt de plusieurs centimètres au dessus de l'herbe, mais Harry en profita pour l'amener également jusqu'à lui alors que les utilisateurs de ce sortilège en étaient généralement incapables. Mais si Harry croyait impressionner Daphné en utilisant ce sort, il déchanta rapidement en voyant que son petit tour ne lui avait même pas fait hausser un sourcil.

- C'est tout ? dit-elle, légèrement déçue. Tu pouvais faire la même chose sans baguette si je ne m'abuse, et même moi je sais le faire depuis très longtemps maintenant.

- Oui, mais il faut apprendre à recopier les mouvements que je faisais avec le doigt en utilisant cette fois-ci une baguette, chose que je ne savais pas faire avant.

D'un geste de la main gauche, Harry projeta à son point initial la bûche qui alla s'écrasa mollement sur le coin d'herbe qu'elle venait de quitter.

- Reducto ! s'écria t-il soudainement.

Le sort d'une lueur bleutée s'échappa aussitôt de sa baguette pour venir percuter violemment la cible désignée par son lanceur. La pauvre bûche déjà malmenée explosa comme prévu en deux morceaux, laissant sur chacun d'entre eux une marque de brûlures et dégageant une petite odeur de bois brûlé.

- ça alors… Mais… Ce sort est enseigné en cinquième année à Poudlard !

- Mère pense que l'enseignement à Poudlard n'est pas le plus performant d'Europe, l'informa son fiancé en rangeant sa baguette dans son étui. Elle pense que n'importe qui, peu importe son âge et ses aptitudes est à même de pouvoir apprendre ce sortilège, même un première année. La seule différence notable est que le noyau magique d'un enfant de onze ans n'est pas le même que celui d'un adolescent de quinze ans, et que la quantité restante de magie varie ainsi en fonction du sortilège utilisé. Un première année se fatiguera plus vite de ce fait en utilisant le reducto qu'un élève plus âgé.

- Je vois, mais cela veut dire que l'on pourrait très bien apprendre le programme scolaire d'un élève passant ses ASPIC même si l'on n'a pas encore l'âge demandé ?

- Entre autre oui, et c'est ce que je fais en vérité. Mon enseignement regroupe les sept années d'étude de Poudlard en un seul et même programme bien que je n'ai pas encore commencé mes leçons d'étude des runes et d'arithmancie, et cela me permet de me rendre compte que je n'ai strictement rien à envier à quelqu'un ayant dix ans de plus que moi en ce qui concerne nos connaissances en magie. Maintenant regarde bien…

Harry pointa de nouveau son doigt sur les deux morceaux de bûche, mais pas seulement : Toute sa main était désormais tournée en direction de sa cible, parfaitement immobile et sans la moindre petite secousse, chaque doigt légèrement écarté l'un de l'autre et tout aussi immobile que le reste de son bras. Daphné remarqua également qu'Harry avait fermé les yeux, lui donnant l'impression d'être assoupi tout en restant debout. Le spectacle que lui offrait son fiancé était pour le moins étonnant, mais la suite lui montra qu'elle était encore loin de douter des prouesses dont il était capable.

- Reducto ! s'exclama t-il de nouveau.

A la grande surprise de Daphné, pas un mais cinq rayons de lumière bleus, sortant chacun d'un de ses doigts, vinrent frapper les morceaux de bois qui au contact des multiples sortilèges explosèrent à nouveau cette fois-ci en une multitude de petits morceaux s'éparpillant à travers toute la cour du cottage des Greengrass. Daphné était pour le dire simplement… abasourdie par ce que venait de lui montrer Harry.

- Waw ! dit-elle au bout de quelques secondes. Je n'avais encore jamais vu ça !

- C'est normal, nous sommes déjà très rares à savoir utiliser la magie sans baguette, alors en plus de ça utiliser tous ses doigts pour la manipuler… Je pourrais utiliser les dix pour le même résultat, même si pour l'instant je travaille encore là-dessus.

- Tu connais d'autres sortilèges de ce genre ? lui demanda Daphné d'un air excité.

- Quelques-uns, mais ils ont pour but de me défendre uniquement, répondit-il en frappant distraitement dans un débris de bois. Mère pense qu'il est encore trop tôt pour que je devienne une encyclopédie des sortilèges et elle ne souhaite pas me voir devenir trop puissant aussi rapidement. Elle pense que l'apprentissage doit se faire en douceur et petit à petit pour le bon équilibre d'un enfant.

- Tu as vraiment de la chance, soupira Daphné. Maman pense que je suis encore trop jeune pour faire de la magie, alors elle passe son temps à m'apprendre à être une Lady.

- J'apprends la même chose que toi si cela peut te rassurer, sauf que moi c'est une tante qui me donne des cours. J'ai dû entre autre apprendre à marcher comme un noble, le nom de tous les couverts et leurs fonctions, à m'exprimer de façon claire et digne de mon nouveau rang ou encore à…

- à ?

- Ne te moque pas, dit-il nerveusement en regardant partout ailleurs sauf vers elle. J'ai dû apprendre à me tenir droit comme un i avec… un corset.

Malgré l'ordre que lui avait donné Harry, Daphné explosa de rire à cet aveu, sous l'air résigné de son fiancé qui regrettait déjà de lui avoir dit cela.

- Merlin Harry ! Un corset !? Mon pauvre ami, qu'est-ce que ce devait être humiliant !

- Arrête ! marmonna t-il sombrement. Je n'en mets plus maintenant, et ça m'a permis de marcher avec une grâce que je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir !

- Oui mais quand même, un corset ! Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir t'amener dans ma chambre maintenant, tu pourrais être tenté de mettre les miens ou même mes robes !

Harry la regarda sans réagir repartir dans un nouvel éclat de rire, mais au bout du compte, il finit par la rejoindre en trouvant lui-même que cette triste histoire avait finalement un petit côté amusant pour ceux qui n'en étaient pas les instigateurs. D'un point de vue externe, l'imaginer avec un vêtement porté d'ordinaire par une femme pouvait effectivement sembler horripilant, et si jamais Lily et Rosie avaient vent de ce qu'il avait enduré, il était certain qu'elles-mêmes réagiraient de la même façon.

- Nous devrions peut-être rentrer maintenant, proposa t-il en lui tendant son bras pour qu'elle s'y accroche. Mère a sans doute terminé de raconter ce qu'elle souhaitait dire à tes parents maintenant.

- Que voulait-elle leur dire ? demanda t-elle tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient tous les deux vers la porte du jardin.

- La même chose que moi avec toi, enfin je suppose. Elle est une bien meilleure narratrice que moi, mais je ne me défend pas trop mal non plus.

- Dis-moi… Comment dois-je t'appeler maintenant ? s'enquit t-elle soudainement d'un air soucieux. Je suis tellement habitué à t'appeler Harry que j'ai un peu de mal à t'appeler Gabriel. Ta nouvelle maman semble s'en être facilement accommodée, mais je doute que ce soit le cas pour nous autres.

- Appelle moi Harry lorsque nous sommes en privé ou avec des personnes connaissant ma véritable identité. Sinon le reste du temps, ce sera Gabriel. Tu peux également m'appeler Monseigneur comme mes domestiques, ou mon prince, votre altesse, mon…

Un coup de poing bien placé par Daphné lui fit cependant arrêter ses élucubrations alors qu'ils marchaient à présent sur le sol dallé délimitant la cour du jardin herbeux et fleuris des Greengrass. Bientôt la porte du jardin fut ouverte et tous les deux pénétrèrent de nouveau dans le salon où les attendaient tranquillement leurs parents. La délicieuse odeur du thé de Belvina leur titilla aussitôt les narines, et l'espace d'un instant, Harry regretta d'être partie en ballade avec sa fiancée en ratant de ce fait la dégustation de ce breuvage.

- Oh revoilà les tourtereaux, minauda Belvina en les voyant apparaitre. Les retrouvailles ont-elles été intéressantes ?

- Maman…, bredouilla Daphné en rougissant de gêne.

- Avez-vous terminé, mère ? demanda t-il en conduisant Daphné vers les adultes sans ne rien laisser paraitre de son trouble.

- Nous n'avons pas encore abordé le sujet qui nous intéressait, déclara t-elle en souriant légèrement devant le spectacle s'offrant à ses yeux. Vous formez un très beau petit couple tous les deux, mais attendez encore quelques années avant de songer à vous éclipser de la sorte, je ne tiens pas à vous retrouver derrière un buisson un beau jour sous prétexte de fêter vos retrouvailles pour ensuite devenir neuf mois plus tard grand-mère. Je me sens encore trop jeune pour ce rôle !

- Mère…, marmonna en rougissant à son tour Harry.

Les adultes rirent joyeusement de leur côté tandis que les deux fiancés s'installaient timidement à côté de Marie-Louise, les yeux orientés vers le sol. Astoria profita de cette remarque pour lancer un « Pourquoi devraient t-ils se cacher pour cultiver leurs choux ? Moi aussi je voudrais bien voir mes petits neveux naitre » qui eut le don de faire redoubler les éclats de rire des parents présents.

- Très bien, alors je ne vais pas vous cacher plus longtemps la véritable raison de ma venue parmi vous, mais cela ne veut pas dire pour autant que je ne suis pas ravie d'être en ce lieu et en si charmante compagnie, commença Marie-Louise une fois que les rires se turent. Cela vous concerne en vérité, Daphné.

- M-moi ? balbutia t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

- Oui vous, et Gabriel est déjà au courant de ce que je m'apprête à vous proposer. Lui-même n'a pas été le moins du monde contre cette idée, bien que je pense que ce soit surtout l'envie de vous voir qui a été le fer de lance de son choix.

Daphné tourna son attention sur le garçon à côté de lui, essayant ainsi de deviner sans le demander de quoi il était question, mais Harry évitait soigneusement de la regarder également, trop occupé à fixer du regard sa mère en esquissant un mince sourire amusé.

- Il me faudra bien évidemment l'aval de vos parents pour que cela se fasse, mais je voulais vous demander si vous aimeriez passer quelques temps chez nous pour suivre une formation identique à celle que je donne actuellement à Gabriel.

- Pour quelle raison ? demanda Daphné en écarquillant des yeux.

- La connexion entre vous et Gabriel du fait de votre contrat de mariage vous permet de donner à l'un comme à l'autre une partie de la magie enfouie dans votre noyau magique et ainsi de fournir à l'autre une quantité suffisante d'énergie lorsqu'il en vient à manquer. Peu de gens se rendent compte de cette possibilité, mais tous les contrats de mariage agissent de cette manière. Cependant, la particularité chez votre fiancé est que la quantité de magie qu'il possède en lui est telle qu'il pourrait vous en fournir en continu sans subir les contrecoups de ce transfert, et vous permettre ainsi de décupler vos capacités magiques sans effort.

- Mais n'est-elle pas trop jeune pour commencer à faire de la magie ? demanda Cygnus en interrompant sa diatribe. Elle ne vient d'avoir que sept ans et ses premiers signes de magie accidentelle ne sont que minimes pour le moment.

- Mon fils pourra si besoin est lui donner un peu de sa magie pour l'aider dans son apprentissage, le temps qu'elle-même puisse pleinement développer ses capacités. Elle ne pourra pas faire de magie sans baguette comme lui, mais ses sorts pourraient s'avérer plus puissant que la moyenne avec un peu d'entrainement. Et avant que vous ne me le demandiez, la trace n'existe pas dans notre pays. Daphné pourra tout à sa guise utiliser une baguette sans craindre de recevoir un avertissement de votre ministère. De toute manière la trace est placée sur chaque nouvelle baguette que conçoit Mr Ollivander et je pourrais éventuellement lui demander de ne pas la mettre sur celle de votre fille. Je suis même prête à payer les frais pour la fabrication d'une baguette personnalisée si vous le souhaitez.

- C'est… C'est très gentil de votre part de nous proposer cela, bafouilla Cygnus en perdant de son assurance. Mais je ne peux accepter votre offre, j'aurais l'impression d'abuser de votre gentillesse. Je préfèrerai investir moi-même dans cette fameuse baguette…

- Très bien, mais laissez-moi quand même financer l'achat d'un étui pour votre fille. Après tout, elle sera tôt ou tard ma belle-fille, et je pense que ce serait la moindre des choses de lui offrir un petit cadeau en complément des titres qu'elle obtiendra en épousant Gabriel.

- Des titres ? répéta Daphné, la mine confuse.

- Pour faire simple, tu deviendras duchesse des nombreuses terres dont je suis depuis peu le propriétaire, et également princesse en m'épousant.

Les parents de Daphné haletèrent immédiatement face à ces révélations, Belvina manquant d'ailleurs de tomber dans les pommes en apprenant que sa fille serait aussi titrée. Et dire que les fiançailles avec Harry n'apportaient rien au départ à Daphné… Cygnus réprima l'envie d'aller directement voir James pour lui lancer ça en pleine figure. Le pauvre croyait l'avoir roulé dans cette alliance, mais les rôles étaient inversés désormais. Lord Potter risquait en tout cas de s'en mordre les doigts s'il l'apprenait.

- Quelle chance ! Tu vas être comme les princesses dans nos histoires ! s'exclama Astoria en regardant avec émerveillement sa sœur. Comme je t'envie !

- Je heu… Oui…, se contenta de balbutier Daphné face à ces nouvelles.

- Alors Daphné, vous ne m'avez pas donné de réponse encore, reprit Marie-Louise en dissipant au passage le petit moment de flottement qui venait de s'installer. Souhaitez-vous passer quelques temps chez nous pour être formée comme Gabriel ? Vous pourrez y venir autant que vous le voudrez tout comme votre famille.

A cette question, Daphné ne savait étrangement pas quoi répondre. L'envie d'apprendre à faire de la magie s'offrait enfin à elle, de même que la possibilité d'avoir pour elle Harry et de passer du temps avec lui, mais d'un autre côté, cela voulait signifier s'éloigner quelques temps de sa famille, et même pour une semaine seulement, Daphné n'aimait pas l'idée. Tout comme Harry, elle était très proche de ses parents et de sa sœur, et ne pas être avec eux avait le don de l'émouvoir continuellement. La solution de facilité aurait été qu'Harry et sa mère vienne eux-mêmes chez elle pour lui enseigner la magie, mais elle se doutait au fond d'elle-même que cette idée n'était pas envisageable. Tournant la tête vers ses parents, Daphné remarqua que tous les deux lui souriaient légèrement, acceptant silencieusement qu'elle s'en aille quelques temps de chez eux. La proposition de la princesse de Lamballe leur plaisait en tout cas, et vu l'expression de leurs visages, ils n'avaient rien à redire là-dessus.

- Je… Je pourrais voir mes parents quand même ? demanda t-elle nerveusement en se tournant vers elle.

- Bien sûr ! Vous pourrez retourner chez vous chaque fois que vous le souhaitez. Je me doute que la séparation doit être difficile à envisager pour quelqu'un de votre âge, surtout lorsque plusieurs centaines d'arpent vous séparent de votre famille, mais j'espère que votre séjour parmi nous vous fera oublier cette absence.

- Alors j'aimerai beaucoup ! accepta t-elle finalement. Quand partons-nous ?

- Quand vous le désirez, même si je pense que ce serait impoli de ma part de partir aussi vite de chez vos parents alors que nous venons seulement de faire connaissance.

- Oh mais vous pouvez rester diner chez nous, proposa Belvina tandis que son mari hochait sa tête en accord. Nous serions ravis d'avoir des hôtes pour égayer cette journée. Je meurs d'envie d'en apprendre davantage sur ce que l'on raconte dans les cours européennes, du moins si cela ne vous ennuie pas…

- Belvina, marmonna sombrement son mari en fronçant légèrement ses sourcils. Tu te comportes par moment comme l'une de ces jeunes filles en mal de potins, et…

Mais comme il s'en rendit compte rapidement, personne ne l'écoutait ou ne portait attention à lui. Les deux femmes étaient déjà plongées dans une longue conversation sur les mœurs de plusieurs monarques européens, incluant bien souvent les maitresses cachées de certains rois, sous l'œil attentif d'Astoria qui en profitait d'ailleurs pour toucher à de nombreuses reprises le tissu soyeux de la robe de Marie-Louise, fascinée par les motifs fleuris et les quelques émeraudes incrustés dessus. Quant à Harry et Daphné, tous les deux s'étaient déjà éclipsés dans la chambre de cette dernière, commençant sans doute à préparer ses bagages et à parler du bon vieux temps comme un couple d'octogénaire nostalgiques de leur passé commun.

- Certaines choses ne changeront jamais, soupira t-il en faisant apparaitre une coupe de vin qu'il s'empressa de boire. Non, les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure.

**A/N : Donc voilà, Harry et Daphné se sont enfin retrouvés ! Bon avant que vous ne me le disiez, j'ai volontairement accéléré les retrouvailles car comme je le mentionne dans ce chapitre, Daphné suivra également un entrainement particulier comme son fiancé ; Elle ne fera pas de magie sans baguette, mais Marie-Louise développera ses capacités en y allant tout doucement quand même : Elle n'a que... six/ sept ans pour le moment. **

**J'ai terminé ce chapitre il y a peu, et pour vous dire la vérité, j'ai dû même me dépêcher pour le faire : Certains passages ont été écrits en coup de vent (J'ai... oh je ne sais pas comment appeler ça... Un tic ? En tout cas je tenais absolument à vous donner ce chapitre à 10h pile (objectif raté d'ailleurs) ce samedi. Je ne supporte pas l'idée de prendre du retard ^^. Le problème est que certains passages manquent de description, enfin c'est l'impression que ça me donne. Le moment ou Daphné serre Harry dans ses bras notamment est l'un des derniers que j'ai écris : J'ai peur de ne pas avoir donné assez le sentiment de joie qui l'animait à ce moment là, enfin bon.**

**Hm... Que dire d'autre... Ah oui ! Pour Lily et James, j'ai volontairement coupé à ce moment-là pour que vous ne sachiez pas ce qui découlera de cette conversation (Niark niark niark...). Vous en verrez en tout cas les conséquences dans les prochains chapitres.**

**Tiens en parlant de ça, le prochain chapitre sera basé sur l'entrainement de nos deux tourtereaux, puis... Je pense faire une ellipse d'un ou deux ans dans le temps pour démarrer l'entrée à l'école d'Harry. Je traîne en longueur j'ai l'impression. **

**Je répondrai à vos commentaires plus tard (je n'ai pas le temps pour le moment, j'ai droit à une petite visite de courtoisie d'amis de la famille... Hourra. Dès que j'ai le temps, je m'y mets (et je répondrai également au messages privés).**

**Maintenant petite note informative : L'arpent que mentionne Marie-Louise est une ancienne unité de mesure équivalent à... 71 ou 72 mètres si mes souvenirs sont exacts.**

**Les vêtements que porte Harry sont inspirés de la tenue qu'arbore Napoléon sur l'un des tableaux le représentant durant la campagne d'Italie (le passage du pont d'Arcole si je me souviens bien). Je suis littéralement raide dingue de cette uniforme, dommage que l'on n'en fabrique plus :'(.**

**Prochain chapitre dans deux semaines, la semaine prochaine est réservée pour mon autre histoire (quoique le chapitre est déjà très avancé, je pourrais peut-être faire celui-ci également).**

**à bientôt ! **


	14. XIV) Réapprendre à vivre ensemble

**Salut à tous ! Tout d'abord, et avant que je n'oublie, je suis absolument désolé pour le retard que j'ai eu pour finir ce chapitre, mais j'ai accumulé les problèmes ces derniers temps (travail, famille, santé...) : Autant dire que j'ai eu deux semaines chargées u_u...**

**Donc voilà, nouveau chapitre fraîchement terminé ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira en tout cas. Si ça peut en rassurer certains, je ferai un bon dans le temps de deux ans dans le prochain chapitre, donc Harry aura onze ans à ce moment là ; Les choses sérieuses vont commencer pour lui.**

**Encore une fois, un grand merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, ça fait toujours plaisir d'en avoir (en aussi grand nombre est un bonus que je ne refuse pas non plus !). J'y répondrai dès que j'aurai posté ce chapitre.**

**Sinon avant de vous laisser lire, je vais vous poser Hm... deux questions en fin de chapitre, deux questions qui n'auront pas vraiment d'importance pour l'histoire (du moins, l'une des deux concerne quand même certains... individus de Poudlard). J'aimerais bien que vous y répondiez, ça m'aiderait en tout cas !**

**Narkor/Guest/Marie Jo/Yuri Girl/Alysses Kheel : Merci à vous pour vos commentaires ! Alors pour répondre dans l'ordre :**

**Narkor : Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, sauf sur un point : Personnellement, j'ai trouvé Harry un peu pompeux dans ce chapitre mais pas au point de se ficher des Greengrass. Son nouveau statut et ses cours lui ont peut-être transmis l'arrogance et la fierté que certains nobles avaient par rapport à leur statut, mais Harry aime énormément les Greengrass et je doute qu'il puisse un jour se montrer méprisant envers eux. Par contre, ton idée du Poudlard vu par Daphné est justement l'idée que j'ai eu en imaginant Harry aller dans une école militaire : Tous les évènements arrivant dans l'école seraient par conséquent vu selon le point de vue de Daphné, Rosie, Astoria voir pourquoi pas Matthew, tandis qu'Harry lui irait en guerre sans avoir à se soucier de tout ça.**

**Guest : Ne serais-tu pas par hasard Gb88 ? J'ai comme un doute ^^. Alors je suis d'accord avec toi pour l'amour que l'on peut porter à deux personnes, même si personnellement je trouverai quand même ça irrespectueux pour la femme avec laquelle on s'est marié. L'un des fondements du mariage est quand même la fidélité (même si de nos jours, ce principe n'est plus vraiment respecté) et l'amour inconditionnel, alors avoir des sentiments pour une autre personne reviendrait à douter de ceux que l'on porte pour notre conjoint(e). Enfin c'est mon avis personnel, mais je n'arrive pas à concevoir un amour multiple…**

**Yuri Girl: Les années 50 ? Hm… juste pour danser le Rock N' Roll alors et rouler en voiture américaine, sinon je n'aurai pas trop aimé y vivre ^^.**

**Alysses : Un costumier ? Hm… ça doit couter cher quand même (je veux de l'or moi aussi sur mes vêtements, Nah !) Pour James hé bien… Tu le verras toi-même dans très peu de temps ^^.**

**Bon sur ce, bonne lecture ! (j'ai quand même l'impression d'avoir oublié de vous parler de quelque chose... Bon on verra plus tard).**

De son propre aveu, Harry dut admettre qu'il avait passé la meilleure nuit de sa vie, et la raison principale à cela dormait paisiblement juste à côté de lui, lovée contre son corps et lui enserrant la taille comme si elle ne souhaitait pas le voir partir, même pendant son sommeil. Daphné venait de passer sa première soirée au château de Lamballe, un château qui l'intimida dès le départ par sa grande taille et son luxe qui contrastait fortement avec la maison de ses parents. Peut-être par peur, mais aussi par envie de l'avoir continuellement sous les yeux, elle s'était donnée à cœur de ne plus le quitter même pour quelques minutes seulement, n'hésitant pas comme cette nuit à venir le rejoindre dans son lit, ce dont le principal concerné ne se plaindrait de toute manière pas le moins du monde.

L'autre raison était peut-être qu'elle souhaitait simplement s'isoler avec lui pour avoir à éviter les nombreux regards curieux qui croisaient sa route, tous les serviteurs souhaitant voir la jeune fille qui deviendrait plus tard l'épouse du prince Gabriel sans même se rendre compte que leur comportement n'était pas très appréciable. Daphné n'était pas du genre timide, loin de là, mais voir des dizaines d'inconnus l'observer pendant qu'elle découvrait le château en compagnie d'Harry et Marie-Louise était déstabilisant pour elle, étant peu habituée à être le centre d'attention. La seule dont elle apprécia la présence fut Louise-Elisabeth avec qui elle se lia rapidement d'amitié, car tout comme elle, la tante d'Harry avait eu une véritable vénération pour les poupées lorsqu'elle était du même âge qu'elle. Discuter dentelle et porcelaine n'était pas du gout d'Harry, mais cela permit au moins à sa jeune amie de se détendre pour le reste de la journée d'hier.

Harry était certain de garder en mémoire et pour longtemps l'émerveillement qui se lisait dans ses yeux, l'envie qui ressortait de son visage et l'excitation à l'idée de vivre ici quelques temps, et la voir aussi épanouie fut pour lui le meilleur des baumes ; Les retrouvailles n'en furent que plus intenses. Daphné ne semblait pas encore avoir pris conscience que cette résidence pouvait très bien devenir plus tard sa maison ni même qu'elle serait amenée une fois adulte à jouer les maîtresses de maison pour les invités qu'ils pourraient tous les deux recevoir ici. Au contraire, du haut de ses sept ans, Daphné restait malgré tout une petite fille de son âge, s'imaginant déjà jouer dans toutes les pièces qu'elle croisait sur sa route et impatiente à l'idée d'inviter ici Tracey, Astoria et Rosie pour jouer entre demoiselles.

Même si il les aimait toutes les quatre, Harry ne put s'empêcher de déglutir en s'imaginant déjà devoir cohabiter avec les quatre en même temps, une perspective plus angoissante qu'excitante selon lui, surtout lorsqu'il pensait à Tracey qui était de loin la plus active et dynamique des quatre ; Le château ne survivrait sans doute pas à ses petits jeux, mais d'un autre côté, il était persuadé de ne pas s'ennuyer à ce moment-là. Quant à Astoria et Rosie, la première serait trop occupée à admirer les robes de Marie-Louise et de sa tante Elisabeth pour penser à faire des bêtises tandis que la seconde n'était de son côté pas du genre à en faire s'en l'appui de sa meilleure amie. De toute façon, chacune avait néanmoins assez d'intelligence pour se dire qu'il valait mieux être de bonne compagnie ici si elles souhaitaient y séjourner suffisamment longtemps pour y prendre ses repères.

En pensant à son frère, Harry réprima l'envie de rire en l'imaginant invectiver tout le monde pour avoir la plus grande chambre du château, quitte à en expulser la résidente, en l'occurrence sa mère. Le pauvre risquait au final de se faire envoyer paître avec en prime un sortilège dont il se souviendrait toute sa vie. Mais bon, jamais il ne mettrait les pieds ici, alors cette possibilité avait autant de chance de voir le jour que celle où James redeviendrait un père exemplaire pour Harry : inimaginable.

Du mouvement du côté du lit où dormait Daphné le fit sortir de ses pensées, pendant que celle-ci se mettait peu à peu à sortir d'un rêve qui fut apparemment très plaisant. Même en gigotant, elle garda le sourire lumineux qu'elle esquissait depuis qu'il était lui-même réveillé. L'idée qu'elle puisse sourire de cette manière depuis plusieurs heures n'était pas si folle que ça, du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

- Bien dormi ? demanda t-il en la voyant cligner des yeux tout en baillant ostensiblement.

- Comme un bébé, dit-elle en tournant légèrement sa tête vers lui. Je n'ai jamais vu un lit aussi confortable de toute ma vie.

- Le tien devait être tout aussi confortable, affirma t-il en prenant un air soucieux. Tu es sure que tu ne préférerais pas avoir un lit pour toi toute seule ?

- Non, enfin… Ce n'est pas le lit qui me déplaît, c'est…

- La chambre en elle-même ? termina Harry. J'ai eu la même réaction que toi la première fois que j'ai dormi ici, même si j'étais quand même émerveillé par les ornements du plafond. C'est sûr que dormir dans une chambre pouvant faire la taille de ton salon doit être déroutant, et je te comprends parfaitement, mais il faudra tôt ou tard que tu te fasses à l'idée que nous devons dormir dans des chambres séparées…

- pour quelle raison ? lui demanda t-elle d'une voix amère. Même si nous ne sommes pas encore mariés, mon papa et ma maman dorment ensemble, alors nous pouvons commencer dès maintenant !

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça, répondit Harry en essayant de la calmer. Je ne voulais pas te froisser, mais mère m'a dit que les gens de bonne société comme nous le deviendrons dorment dans différentes chambres par moment, et il se pourrait que nous devions faire la même chose quand nous serons grands… Les rois et les reines en Europe par exemple ne dorment pas ensembles, même si pour les rois c'est surtout parce qu'ils peuvent de cette façon emprunter les passages secrets de leurs châteaux pour rejoindre leurs maîtresses !

- C'est quoi une maîtresse ? s'enquit curieusement Daphné en jouant distraitement avec l'une de ses mèches de cheveux.

Pris au dépourvu, Harry fut incapable de lui expliquer ce qu'étaient ces femmes, du moins sans avoir à lui avouer qu'il était courant chez les nobles d'avoir des aventures avec d'autres femmes que son épouse. Sa propre mère en avait beaucoup souffert, et selon lui, tromper la femme que l'on aime en allant en voir d'autre était absolument répugnant. Même si pour bien des gens, il deviendrait bientôt le fils du défunt prince de Lamballe, Harry éprouvait pour cet homme une grande aversion pour son comportement et jurait que jamais il ne ferait la même chose à Daphné.

- Je pense que nous pourrions trouver un arrangement, dit-il finalement en évitant le sujet précédent. Ce ne doit pas être aussi mal de dormir ensemble.

Sa réponse sembla satisfaire sa fiancée qui en sourit de plaisir tout en observant le dais du lit dont elle admirait les motifs.

- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu dormes dans des draps aussi… fleuris, déclara t-elle d'une voix taquine. D'abord le corset, ensuite les fleurs partout sur le lit… Dis-moi Harry, tu ne serais pas devenu efféminée ?

- Hé ! Je t'interdis de remettre en cause ma… Heu…

- virilité ? finit-elle en le voyant froncer les sourcils.

- Oui voilà ! Quand je deviendrai un grand militaire, tu ne pourras plus jamais douter de ça !

- Pour peu que tu parviennes à être accepté dans l'une de ces écoles, marmonna Daphné en roulant des yeux. Je doute qu'ils prennent des garçons adorateurs des fleurs et des vêtements féminins parmi leurs unités !

Un coup de coussin lui répondit, rapidement suivit par des chatouillis sur toute la surface de son corps. Daphné eut beau s'époumoner et le supplier d'arrêter, rien n'y fit, et Harry était bien décidé à lui faire subir cette terrible torture aussi longtemps qu'elle douterait de ses futurs choix de carrière.

- Qu'est-ce que l'on dit ? demanda t-il sans cesser de la chatouiller.

- Pitié ! Pitié ! Je m'excuse ! s'écria t-elle entre deux gloussements. Monseigneur de Savoie et de tout ce que tu voudras, je t'en supplie, laisse moi tranquille !

- Vous dérangerait-on pendant vos petits jeux matinaux, Monseigneur ? demanda tout à coup une voix en provenance de l'entrée.

Pris par surprise, Harry se retourna rapidement vers la source de ce son pour constater avec effarement la présence de ses deux dames de chambre, debout dans l'embrasure de la porte en tenant chacune deux plateaux pour le petit-déjeuner, et arborant chacune un petit sourire taquin qui eut le don de le faire rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

- Pris sur le fait on dirait, lança Martine tandis que les deux enfants se replaçaient correctement sur lit, tous les deux rouges de honte. Nous nous demandions où mademoiselle était partie lorsque nous avons constaté qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit, mais vos cris nous ont rapidement assuré qu'elle n'était pas allée bien loin. Vous pourriez attendre encore un peu avant de songer à faire des choses réservées aux adultes Monseigneur, ajouta t-elle tandis qu'elle ouvrait les rideaux de ses fenêtres après avoir posé son plateau sur le premier meuble à sa portée.

- M-mais nous ne faisions rien, bafouilla Harry pendant que Daphné cherchait à savoir de quoi il était question, son français n'étant pas encore du tout au point.

- Nous le savons, le rassura Françoise en posant devant lui son plateau de déjeuner, mais n'importe qui vous trouvant au dessus de cette demoiselle aurait pu penser le contraire…

Cette remarque eut le don de faire encore davantage rougir Harry. Daphné elle ne se doutait pas le moins du monde du sujet de conversation abordé, mais la gêne apparente d'Harry lorsqu'elle le remarqua suffit à lui laisser supposer que ce ne devait pas être très réjouissant pour lui.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles sont ici ? Et pourquoi mangeons-nous dans le lit ? demanda t-elle en regardant le plateau que posait sur ses jambes Martine.

- Oh j'avais oublié de te le dire, souffla Harry en se frappant légèrement le front. Donc si tu ne les connais pas encore, voici Françoise et Martine, mes dames de chambre et de compagnie. Elles s'occupent de moi la plupart du temps lorsque je ne suis pas accaparé par mes cours comme ici où elles m'apportent mon petit déjeuner, elles m'aident à m'habiller, me coiffer, elles me conduisent partout où je vais, et le reste du temps elles entretiennent mes appartements. Quant à pourquoi nous mangeons dans le lit, en fait c'est une pratique française qui m'a moi aussi très étonné au départ, mais tu t'y feras au bout d'un certain temps. Et puis, c'est plutôt agréable de manger allongé dans son lit.

- Je ne te savais pas aussi fainéant et paresseux, lança Daphné en arquant un sourcil.

Harry se contenta d'hausser ses épaules, lui-même étonné par cette mauvaise habitude qu'il avait finalement prise au bout du compte. Son côté français commençait à vraiment voir le jour au fil du temps, et les petites habitudes qu'il avait prises dans son ancienne famille commençaient à lentement laisser place à celles inculquées dans l'aristocratie, aussi bien les bonnes que les mauvaises.

- Nous avons eu l'occasion de vous apercevoir hier mais pas encore celle de pouvoir discuter avec vous jeune fille, déclara Martine en s'inclinant légèrement devant elle. Il nous tardait de faire la connaissance de la demoiselle faisant chavirer le cœur du prince Gabriel…

Bien évidemment, et tout comme Harry quelques mois plus tôt, Daphné ne comprit pas le sens de ses paroles, mais son fiancé fit office de traducteur pour elle, un traducteur qui s'avéra utile pour faire durer leur conversation. Bien que Daphné fut surprise de voir ces deux femmes se montrer aussi attentionnées envers elle et la traiter avec un respect dont elle n'était pas habituée, bientôt la gêne disparue de son visage pour laisser place à une mine joyeuse et ravie à l'idée de faire plus ample connaissance avec elles.

- Tu as des nouvelles de ma mère ? demanda t-il tandis qu'il dégustait un délicieux croissant après que ses deux dames de compagnie aient annoncé qu'elles s'attelaient au ménage de la chambre..

- Pas vraiment, on ne l'a pas vu depuis quelques semaines, avoua Daphné en regardant d'un air hébété toutes les victuailles sur son plateau. Ils ne s'imaginent quand même pas que je vais pouvoir manger tout ça !?

- Oh non, c'est juste pour savoir ce que tu aimes et ce que tu n'aimes pas. De cette façon ils te feront un petit-déjeuner selon tes volontés. J'ai essayé un jour le fromage au petit déjeuner, mais j'en garde un très mauvais souvenir…

- Ah, dit-elle simplement en écartant légèrement les rondelles de charcuterie de son bol. En tout cas je ne mangerai jamais ça, ni ça, encore moins ça…

Il s'avéra bientôt que Daphné abhorrait tout ce qui n'était pas traditionnel du petit déjeuner anglais, et seules les pâtisseries et quelques tranches de bacon survécurent à son tri très sélectif. Harry ne dit rien face à ce spectacle, même si intérieurement il espérait que sa fiancée essaie quand même de s'habituer aux traditions et plats de ce pays pour ne pas froisser ses hôtes : Rien de mieux après tout que de montrer son attachement à la cuisine locale pour montrer son envie de s'acclimater à sa nouvelle terre d'accueil.

- Astoria ne va plus chez ton autre maman, lança soudainement Daphné en examinant minutieusement un baba au rhum.

- Pourquoi ça ? demanda t-il d'un air curieux avant de reporter son attention sur le gâteau qu'elle tenait. A ta place, j'éviterai de manger ça, c'est plutôt mauvais et il y a un peu d'alcool dedans.

- Quelle horreur ! souffla t-elle en reposant le baba comme s'il venait de lui brûler soudainement la peau. Qui aurait dans l'idée de mettre de l'alcool dans un gâteau !?

- C'est un plat polonais, enfin il a été inventé pour un roi polonais, et mère dit souvent que les gens dans ces contrées boivent souvent pour avoir chaud, alors c'est peut-être pour ça. Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour qu'Astoria n'aille plus chez ma mère ? Il est arrivé quelque chose ?

- Ton père, répondit simplement Daphné en fronçant légèrement ses sourcils. C'est arrivé peu après la nouvelle année en fait, un jour où elle rendait visite à Rosie pour passer la journée avec elle. D'ailleurs, tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'a fait ta petite sœur ce jour là !

- Quoi donc ? s'enquit Harry en appréhendant déjà un quelconque malheur.

- Elle a fait de la magie accidentelle !

Dire qu'Harry fut surpris par cette réponse était un euphémisme. Abasourdi, sonné, stupéfait ou encore éberlué auraient été des termes bien plus adaptés à l'expression du visage qu'il montrait. Sa sœur n'avait que… cinq ans, presque six maintenant, et montrait déjà des signes de magie avancée alors que Matthew lui en était incapable au même âge. En bon frère qu'il était, Harry fut pour le moins fier de Rosie, fier d'avoir la chance d'être le frère d'un futur prodige, mais également triste de ne pas avoir été là pour la voir faire ce prodige et la féliciter pour cela. Une nouvelle fois, l'absence de son autre famille refit surface, moins fort que précédemment mais la tristesse de ne pas les avoir auprès de lui était malgré tout là. Même en ayant désormais une nouvelle famille et une autre mère absolument merveilleuse, Lily et Rosie étaient malgré tout deux personnes à part entière que rien ne pouvait remplacer, et même après un an sans les voir, Harry restait impatient à l'idée de les retrouver et de les serrer dans ses bras.

Mais d'un autre côté, un autre sentiment émergeait en lui lorsqu'il pensait à sa mère : la colère, bien qu'elle soit très minime pour l'instant. Même si Lily ne devait aller le chercher à l'orphelinat que lorsqu'il aurait onze ans, une petite pointe de déception faisait quand même surface de temps à autre dans son esprit lorsqu'il songeait amèrement que sa mère aurait pu essayer de lui rendre visite au moins une fois depuis son départ pour prendre de ses nouvelles. La difficulté était bien évidemment grande, mais ne passer qu'en coup de vent lui dire bonjour ne demandait pas énormément de temps non plus, un temps qui semblait pourtant lui manquer, autrement elle serait déjà venue directement chez sa deuxième mère pour connaitre en détail la raison de son adoption.

Pourtant, comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à ça, Harry se dégoûta aussitôt pour ses sombres pensées à l'encontre de Lily, surtout en sachant tout ce qu'elle a fait pour lui éviter d'avoir une enfance malheureuse chez les Dursley et auprès de son propre père ; Un acte courageux de sa part qui ne méritait pas qu'on la blâme pour son absence mais plutôt qu'on la respecte pour les risques qu'elle prenait. Harry mettait cette confusion sur le manque qu'il ressentait par rapport à elle et Rosie, même si cela n'expliquait pas tout. Mais les longues réflexions pouvaient attendre pour le moment.

- C'est une excellente nouvelle ! s'exclama t-il d'un air ravi en faisant fit des pensées qu'il venait d'avoir. J'ai hâte qu'elle me montre ce dont elle est capable. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait au juste ?

- Elle a fait tournoyer des feuilles mortes autour d'elle comme des papillons. Astoria m'a dit que c'était absolument magnifique à voir, une vision très poétique qui lui a même donné envie d'écrire une poésie dessus… avant de se rappeler qu'elle ne savait toujours pas écrire.

- C'est bien elle ça ! gloussa t-il sous les regards curieux de ses deux dames de chambre. Mais alors… Pourquoi Astoria n'y va plus ? Elles se sont disputées ?

- Non non, en fait c'est surtout par la faute de ton père, marmonna Daphné d'un air sombre. Apparemment leur petit jeu faisait trop de bruit pour lui et troublait l'entrainement de ton frère, alors il est sorti du manoir pour aller les réprimander à sa manière. Ta mère et ton parrain étaient là eux aussi, et heureusement d'ailleurs…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? demanda avec inquiétude Harry.

- Ce malpropre a essayé de gifler Astoria ! fulmina t-elle en serrant les poings. Tout ça parce qu'elle continuait de rire même en le voyant approcher. Papa était furieux ! Il était à deux doigts d'aller se plaindre au ministère en l'apprenant, mais étant donné que ta mère l'a empêché de brutaliser ma sœur, il n'avait aucune preuve de ce qu'il avançait, et personne n'oserait croire que le « merveilleux » père du sauveur du monde magique était un homme violent envers les petites filles…

Harry ne répondit pas, mais la colère avait depuis longtemps fait place à la joie qu'il avait eue pour les dernières informations concernant Rosie. Astoria était peut-être la sœur de Daphné, mais pour lui, cette petite fille était comme une sœur, un petit être tout aussi fragile que Rosie dont il s'était fait un devoir de protéger. « Tory » avait beau être par moment agaçante et bruyante, jamais il n'aurait imaginé que James ait le culot d'essayer de lever la main sur elle, surtout qu'elle n'était pas apparentée à lui. Le comportement de son père le dégoûtait au plus haut point et l'envie d'aller lui dire deux mots et lui faire passer l'envie de réitérer cet exploit le tentait, voir d'épauler Mr Greengrass dans sa volonté de faire payer à James ses écarts de conduite en témoignant lui-même sur les sévices qu'il avait eu en sa présence.

Ses cicatrices avaient peut-être disparu, mais celles plus psychologiques restaient quand même présentes dans son esprit, de même que les séquelles découlant des raclées qu'il avait pu avoir. Voir quelqu'un tenant une ceinture en main était encore l'un de ces cas pouvant le mettre très mal à l'aise, même si les serviteurs connaissant son histoire s'efforçaient de minimiser au maximum les scènes pouvant le mettre dans cet état.

Une autre pensée lui traversa brièvement la tête, une pensée concernant Rosie et Lily. Et si James levait la main contre elles à présent ? Après tout, son défouloir favori était à présent chez les Dursley, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait, alors rien ne l'empêchait de pouvoir passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un d'autre, surtout si Matthew s'y mêlait. Imaginer James frapper et violenter Lily n'était pas facile à faire, mais pour ce qui est de Rosie… connaissant son caractère et ses sentiments vis-à-vis de lui, il n'était pas impossible que des anicroches aient lieu entre eux, et que James ne les finisse en s'en prenant à elle.

- Est-ce que tu sais s'il s'en prend à ma mère et Rosie ? demanda t-il sèchement en serrant lui aussi les poings sur sa couverture.

- Pas que je sache, mais il semblerait qu'il ait légèrement secoué ta sœur ce jour-là avant que ta mère ne l'arrête. Depuis que mes parents ont eu vent de son comportement, ils interdisent à Astoria de s'y rendre, et de son côté, ton père a décidé que les déplacements de ta mère chez nous seraient limités désormais. Apparemment il cherche à l'isoler, enfin c'est ce que s'imagine maman. Je n'ai dû voir ta mère que trois fois depuis le mois de janvier, mais Rosie vient presque tous les mercredis elle. Elle n'a pas l'air spécialement malheureuse en tout cas.

Harry préféra faire confiance à l'avis de sa fiancée, même si il n'était pas rassuré pour autant. James était un personnage complexe au tempérament ambivalent après tout. Aux yeux de la société, il était le père de famille exemplaire, brave, drôle et sympathique, mais en privé, et selon les personnes présentes, sa personnalité changeait et le rendait plus détestable, mesquin, cruel. Lily et Rosie étaient seules désormais face à lui, et le tyran qu'il était pouvait au fil du temps asseoir sa domination sur elles. Une intervention pour les tirer de cet enfer pouvait être envisageable, et Harry se promit intérieurement de leur porter secours au moindre écho pouvant l'alerter.

Leur petit-déjeuner se poursuivit dans une ambiance plutôt pesante, chacun ressassant les informations que l'autre lui a fournies ou s'interrogeant sur certains aliments disposés sur leurs plateaux. Le temps avançait inexorablement, et les rayons du soleil d'abord timides avaient à présent largement investi la chambre d'Harry pour illuminer les boiseries et les moulures dorées des murs, sous les yeux indifférents de Martine et Françoise qui poursuivirent leur ménage tranquillement tout en questionnant de temps à autre les deux enfants présents avec elles sur leurs activités de la journée ou pour en savoir davantage sur Daphné et ses centres d'intérêts favoris. Celle-ci sembla maintenant très à l'aise en leur compagnie et paraissait même ravie lorsqu'elle essayait de leur parler bien que ses phrases mélangeant français et anglais n'avaient généralement aucun sens.

- Maintenant je pense qu'il est temps pour votre charmante amie d'aller se nettoyer, décréta Martine. Madame a dit qu'elle souhaitait lui faire essayer les vêtements du deuxième tiroir, ajouta t-elle pour Françoise qui hocha simplement sa tête avant de sortir rapidement de la chambre.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demanda Daphné en voyant la dame de chambre lui prendre délicatement le poignet pour la conduire vers la salle de bain.

- Oh pas grand-chose, juste que tu vas être lavée et vêtue par ces deux femmes qui se feront surement une joie pour accomplir cette tâche.

- Quoi !? Mais… Je sais le faire toute seule !

- Oh mais tu ne vas te plaindre d'être choyée de la sorte quand même ? dit-il en croisant les bras derrière sa tête en la regardant d'un air amusé. Laisse toi faire quelques jours seulement, et puis tu leur diras que tu préfères le faire toi-même par la suite, ce serait les décevoir que de refuser l'offre qu'elles te font.

- Mais… Oh et puis d'accord ! Vraiment, la vie que tu mènes est très bizarre quand même !

Harry éclata de rire à cette remarque tandis que Daphné disparaissait à présent derrière la porte de la salle de bain, curieuse mais également soucieuse à l'idée de ce qui allait lui arriver. Même si une paroi de pierre les séparait désormais, son fiancé put tout à son aise entendre ses exclamations et ses petits couinements de surprise à mesure que Martine l'aidait dans sa toilette.

- La connaissant, je suis persuadé qu'elle mettra un temps fou avant d'accepter de se dévêtir devant elle…, soupira t-il en roulant des yeux.

Et ses attentes furent largement satisfaites. Daphné passa les cinq prochaines minutes à balbutier et à refuser que la servante l'aide à se déshabiller, comme si le contact avec elle n'était pas encore possible. Néanmoins, ce fut avant de voir la superbe robe que lui ramena quelques instants plus tard Françoise en lui indiquant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais la porter si elle n'enlevait pas sa chemise de nuit. Le principe de l'âne et de la carotte fonctionna parfaitement, et Daphné obtempéra docilement et de bon cœur, acceptant même d'être lavée sans même s'en offusquer.

Préparer Daphné pour le repas fut presque aussi long que pour Harry, voir même davantage encore d'autant plus qu'être habillée comme une petite princesse l'enthousiasma énormément. Elle passa d'ailleurs le plus clair de temps à s'admirer dans le miroir de la salle de bain une fois sa toilette terminée, tournant et retournant sur elle-même pour se regarder dans les moindres détails et exhibant fièrement les nombreux paniers qui grossissait sa robe, tout en lançant de temps à autre des commentaires sur sa petite sœur qui serait « tellement jalouse » de la voir ainsi habillée.

Harry la laissait faire, amusé par son comportement et surtout mélancolique en se remémorant lui-même son premier jour à Lamballe et la joie qu'il avait eu en découvrant lui aussi ses nouveaux vêtements. Tout comme lui, Daphné faisait désormais la découverte d'un monde qui lui était encore étranger, un monde dans lequel elle devrait s'habituer et se préparer à y vivre pour le reste de sa vie. Son fiancé espérait simplement qu'elle ne deviendrait pas comme ces femmes coquettes ne pensant qu'à l'argent et aux vêtements, autrement sa patience ne tarderait pas à flancher.

- Pouvons-nous y aller maintenant ? demanda t-il pour la quatrième fois pendant que Daphné terminait de se préparer. Le repas est servi à dix heures pile et il me tarde de manger.

- Nous venons à peine de prendre notre petit-déjeuner, répliqua t-elle distraitement en réajustant son corset. Tu es un estomac sur pattes ! Merlin, j'espère que tu ne vas pas devenir comme ton frère, son tour de taille est aussi large que celui d'un cochon !

- ça ne risque pas ! s'insurgea Harry, blessé d'être comparé à son frère. Et si tu ne le sais pas encore, cela fait plus d'une heure maintenant que nous avons terminé notre petit-déjeuner ! J'ai largement eu le temps de me laver et m'habiller pendant que toi tu continues à t'admirer dans ce miroir ! C'est dire depuis combien de temps tu le fais !

- Maman serait tellement contente de me voir habillée ainsi ! s'enthousiasma Daphné en se regardant une nouvelle fois dans le miroir, ignorant royalement au passage les commentaires de son fiancé. Je ressemble à l'une de mes poupées !

- Oui bon nous n'avons plus le temps pour ces enfantillages, dit-il en lui empoignant le bras pour la faire avancer. Plus vite nous nous serons ressourcés, plus vite nous pourrons suivre notre cours de magie, et je ne tiens pas à la rater.

- Vraiment Harry ! Ce que tu peux être malpoli par moment ! fulmina t-elle tandis qu'il la traînait vers la sortie. Ne sais-tu pas qu'il ne faut pas déranger une dame pendant sa toilette ?

- Je ne vois qu'une jeune sotte se prenant déjà pour une dame adulte moi.

Leur dispute se poursuivit durant tout le trajet, sous les yeux à la fois intrigués et amusés des deux suivantes qui bien que ne comprenant pas un traître mot de leur conversation mais eurent l'impression d'avoir devant elles la première scène de ménage du petit couple princier. Finalement ils parvinrent à arriver dans la traditionnelle salle à manger, une salle plutôt vide comparée au reste de la demeure et qui n'était composée que d'une large table ovale, de chaises et de quelques ornements sur les murs. Harry remarqua d'ailleurs que le portrait familial qu'il avait fait avec Marie-Louise avait une nouvelle fois atterri ici, installé au dessus de la cheminée en attendant que sa mère ne décide une nouvelle fois de le déplacer.

- Vous voilà enfin, les accueillit-elle d'ailleurs en faisant signe aux valets présents de bien vouloir ôter les cloches renfermant les plats. Vous êtes resplendissante Daphné dans cette tenue, ajouta t-elle en faisant immédiatement rougir la concernée. Vous aviez raison Elisabeth, cela lui va à ravir.

- Pauline avait à peu de choses près la même silhouette au même âge, déclara son amie en souriant d'un air mélancolique en repensant à cette période. Mais il faudra quand même se renseigner sur les dernières créations de Paris prochainement. Cela fait des années que je n'ai pas renouvelé ma garde-robe…

- Nous verrons cela en temps voulu, proposa t-elle en réprimant l'envie de rouler des yeux. Avez-vous bien dormi les enfants ?

- Très bien mère, répondit Harry en embrassant sa tante pour la saluer. Du moins, cela aurait été parfait si je n'avais eu une visiteuse inattendue durant la nuit.

- La compagnie de votre charmante fiancée vous a déplu, Gabriel ? s'enquit Louise-Elisabeth tandis qu'ils prenaient tous les deux place autour de la table. Moins d'une journée depuis vos retrouvailles et déjà désappointé par sa présence ?

- N-non ! Je ne voulais pas dire cela comme ça !

Harry eut beau se défendre d'apprécier la compagnie de Daphné, les deux adultes préférèrent rirent de ses maladresses et de ses pâles tentatives pour prouver qu'il n'était pas déjà ennuyé par sa présence. Daphné elle ne comprenait pas leur conversation et préférait plutôt admirer les plats présentés devant elles, des plats qu'elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais vus. Peut-être est-ce en voyant son air curieux et confus que Marie-Louise se proposa pour lui présenter un à un les mets disposés sur la table, Harry lui préférant discuter avec sa tante des dernières nouveautés dans la vie sentimentale mouvementée de sa cousine partie quelques jours rendre visite à un officier de l'armée française lui ayant plu.

- Bouba… Boulaba…

- Bouillabaisse, rectifia t-elle patiemment malgré les efforts de Daphné pour mémoriser ce nom. C'est un plat typique du sud de la France, une spécialité que l'on trouve généralement aux abords de Marseille et de sa région. Vous devriez goûter c'est très bon ! Je vous conseillerai également la fondue de fromages aux truffes fraîches, un pur chef d'œuvre de la gastronomie.

- Vous souhaitez initier Daphné aux plats régionaux en un seul repas mère ? lui demanda moqueusement Harry en se servant de la Beuchelle*. Je ne suis pas certain que son estomac puisse contenir tout ce qu'il y a sur la table.

- C'est ce que je me suis répétée à lui dire, ajouta Louise-Elisabeth tandis que sa mère prenait une légère teinte rosée. Vous connaissez désormais bien votre mère Gabriel, elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête.

Malgré tout, Daphné choisit de faire honneur à ses hôtes en prenant une part certes infime de chaque plat mais qui lui permit d'avoir une quantité raisonnable de nourritures à se mettre sous la dent. D'ailleurs, il apparut bientôt que l'andouillette de Troyes, des lanières d'organes de porc cuites dans un court-bouillon aromatisé et agrémentées de quelques oignons, fut son plat préféré, alors que son aspect peu ragoutant ne lui inspirait guère confiance au départ.

- Vous avez des goûts très… royaux, souffla Louise-Elisabeth en la voyant manger goulûment ce plat. Certains de nos monarques raffolaient de ce mets, même si pour être honnête avec vous, je n'ai jamais osé y goûter.

- Vous devriez, c'est vraiment délicieux ! Il faut juste s'adapter au gout !

- Parlez-nous un peu de vous Daphné, lui demanda t-elle en regardant d'un air attendri Harry rabrouer poliment sa fiancée sur le fait qu'il ne fallait pas parler la bouche pleine. Gabriel ne cesse de dire du bien de vous, mais nous n'avons encore eu l'occasion de connaitre en détail qui est la véritable Daphné Greengrass…

- Que voulez-vous savoir ? demanda t-elle en regardant étrangement Harry. Je me demande ce que tu as bien pu leur dire, ajouta t-elle à son encontre tandis que son fiancé préférait baisser timidement les yeux sur son assiette.

- Hé bien, dites-nous donc ce que vous aimez, vos passions et vos activités de la vie de tous les jours ! Je suppose que vous ne restez pas toute la journée dans votre chambre en attendant que la journée se termine ?

- Oh non, enfin parfois l'envie est grande, mais maman me rappelle continuellement à l'ordre. Alors j'aime beaucoup la lecture, mais surtout quand c'est Harry… Je veux dire Gabriel, qui me lit des histoires parce qu'il ajoute toujours une anecdote à ce qu'il me lit. D'ailleurs c'est grâce à lui que j'ai appris à connaitre les fables de Jean de la Fontaine. Je fais de la couture aussi, mais c'est surtout parce que c'est maman qui me l'apprend. Personnellement je trouve ça ennuyant… J'aime aussi la peinture, mais je suis loin d'avoir le talent des messieurs qui ont peint tout votre château et vos tableaux…

- Pour les tableaux, c'est une femme qui me les a faits, lui annonça Marie-Louise en désignant d'un geste celui qui ornait l'un des murs de la pièce. Celui-ci d'ailleurs représente votre fiancé et moi-même, fait il y a quelques mois et peu après la transformation physique de Gabriel. C'est un tableau qui a une immense valeur sentimentale pour moi…

- Elle n'arrête pas de le changer de salle, disons… trois fois par semaine, l'informa Harry en se penchant légèrement vers elle. Elle n'arrive pas à se décider à l'accrocher définitivement sur un mur. Elle préfère l'avoir continuellement sous les yeux en faisant courir partout les serviteurs pour combler ses désirs.

Un léger coup de pied dans le tibia répondit à ses chuchotements, et le responsable ne fut pas bien compliqué à trouver pour lui car en tournant la tête vers sa mère, Harry eut la désagréable surprise de la voir le fusiller du regard, un regard tellement effrayant chez elle qui l'intimait généralement à aller voguer sur des eaux plus calmes.

- Ne vous moquez pas Gabriel, le sermonna t-elle brièvement sous les reniflements moqueurs de Daphné. Vous aussi vous seriez heureux à la simple vue de ce tableau lorsque vous avez attendu plus de trente ans pour avoir l'occasion de poser avec votre fils.

- Trente ans ? répéta Daphné en la regardant curieusement. Mais… V-vous avez l'air d'avoir le même âge que ma maman !

- Je suis une experte dans l'élaboration de cosmétiques visant à me donner l'apparence d'une jeune femme, mais en vérité, je cours vers mes quarante-neuf ans au mois de septembre.

- Un âge respectable, ajouta Louise-Elisabeth tandis qu'elle piochait dans son assiette. Bien des gens rêveraient de pouvoir atteindre cet âge. Il faut savoir mes enfants qu'un individu vit généralement une cinquantaine d'années à notre époque, et encore si il reste en bonne santé, les informa t-elle en constatant leurs visages confus. Vous êtes déjà considérés comme une vieille personne dès l'âge de trente ans, et ne parlons pas des rares cas qui atteignent l'âge des soixante-dix années…

- Ma maman me dit toujours qu'il faut profiter de notre vie tant qu'il est encore temps, et surtout qu'elle soit riche en aventures et péripéties pour que l'on puisse une fois vieux n'avoir aucun regret sur elle lorsque l'on y songe. La vie est un cadeau qui nous est offert, et c'est à nous de faire en sorte qu'elle reste extraordinaire jusqu'à la fin.

Un silence pesant accompagne sa diatribe, et Daphné regretta au bout du compte d'avoir ouvert sa bouche pour exprimer sa façon de penser, du moins… celle de sa mère qu'elle partageait quand même.

- Votre mère est une femme très sage Daphné, souffla Louise-Elisabeth en rompant finalement ce silence gênant pour elle. C'est une bien belle façon de voir notre vie et ce que l'on peut faire d'elle par nos actions et nos décisions. Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que les philosophes des lumières auraient été ravis de discuter de ce sujet avec elle si l'occasion leur avait été donnée.

- Je lui dirai lorsque je la reverrais, marmonna t-elle timidement en baissant la tête vers son assiette. Papa dit qu'elle aurait pu écrire des thèses dans la gazette du sorcier pour changer un peu des articles que l'on peut lire actuellement dedans. Moi je lui ai proposé de faire une page entière sur les poupées, mais il a dit que ça n'intéresserait personne et que de toute façon il ne travaillait pas à la gazette… Vous croyez que personne ne se soucie de ça ?

Les deux adultes se contentèrent de se regarder quelques secondes, chacune essayant de trouver une réponse qui ne déplairait pas à Daphné tandis qu'Harry réprima l'envie de ricaner en se concentrant tant bien que mal sur le contenu de son assiette.

- Oh mais nous nous serions absolument enchantées d'en savoir plus sur ces charmantes petites poupées ! répondit finalement Marie-Louise. Qui ne le serait pas voyons ?

Cette réponse dut certainement lui convenir car Daphné esquissa simplement un sourire rayonnant à son encontre, ravie d'avoir au moins deux personnes partageant sa passion pour elles.

- Tant mieux alors, parce que j'en ai trente-six, et je n'ai encore jamais eu l'occasion de pouvoir toutes les présenter à quelqu'un ! Je les ramènerai la prochaine fois !

Une autre heure plus tard, et après un long exposé sur chacune des poupées que possédait Daphné, le repas fut enfin terminé, et la digestion pouvait enfin commencer pour eux. Marie-Louise proposa à Harry de profiter de ce moment pour faire découvrir à Daphné les jardins du château, du moins une petite partie le temps qu'elle-même prépare le cours qu'elle s'apprêtait à leur donner d'ici une heure. Les roseraies et autres agréments s'étendaient sur plusieurs hectares de terrain, et une journée n'était sans doute pas assez pour tout lui montrer, aussi Harry se contenta t-il de lui présenter « le jardin de la duchesse », un parterre de fleurs et de sculptures se trouvant derrière le château et la petite ferme avoisinante dans laquelle Harry et sa mère s'adonnaient de temps à autre au jardinage et à nourrir les quelques bêtes s'y trouvant.

Daphné fut particulièrement impressionnée par les résultats accomplis par leurs efforts, d'autant plus qu'elle ne put résister à la tentation de goûter les quelques fraises dont Harry prenait tant soin. La visite des écuries fut également l'occasion pour lui de lui proposer quelques balades à cheval de temps à autre et même de lui apprendre tout simplement à y monter. Les chevaux de traits qui d'ordinaire conduisaient leur carrosse n'avaient après tout pas énormément d'occasions pour être utilisés, et rien ne valait une promenade sur les terres de Marie-Louise qu'à dos de cheval pour profiter du cadre idyllique des côtes-d'Armor.

- Tu as tellement de chance, soupira Daphné tandis qu'elle caressait tendrement la tête de l'un des chevaux. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que j'aimerais être à ta place parce que cela voudrait dire que je devrais avoir James comme papa et Matthew comme frère, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de t'envier quand même.

- Tu sais, tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu le désires. Mère te l'a bien dit hier : Tout ce qui se trouve ici te reviendra un jour lorsque notre mariage sera fait, par conséquent tu peux jouir de tous nos biens puisqu'ils seront à toi.

- Je ne m'étais jamais imaginée devenir une dame comme ta nouvelle maman avant la journée d'hier, mais maintenant que je vois tout ça, ça me fait un peu peur…

Bien qu'occupé à donner au cheval une carotte, Harry ne pouvait néanmoins manquer l'anxiété évidente de Daphné qui se lisait comme un livre ouvert sur son visage. Se mettre à sa place était d'autant plus facile que lui-même avait eu la même réaction quelques jours seulement après son arrivée ici et après avoir eu toutes les explications de sa mère au sujet de son futur rôle. Devenir des personnalités importantes des sociétés magiques et moldues avaient en soit quelque chose d'effrayant.

- Je serai toujours là si tu as besoin d'aide ou de conseil, jura t-il en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Nous affronterons ensemble les difficultés qui jalonneront notre vie, je ne te laisserai jamais tomber.

- De biens belles paroles, gloussa t-elle légèrement bien qu'émue quand même. Tu les as trouvé dans un livre je suppose ? Lequel ?

- Vous m'offensez, très chère ! Comment pouvez-vous croire que ce que je vous dis là ne me sort pas du cœur ? Je suis outré par votre-Aie ! Tu m'as fait mal Bucéphale !

Le concerné se contenta d'hennir joyeusement en enfournant les restes de son délicieux repas, rapidement rejoint par les ricanements de Daphné qui reprirent de plus bel.

- Même lui sait reconnaître quand tu mens ! caqueta t-elle entre deux gloussements.

- Vieux canasson, maugréa Harry en se détournant d'eux, vexé. Nous devrions rentrer, cela fait presque une heure que nous sommes sortis du château et notre cours devrait commencer sous peu.

Daphné accepta à contrecœur d'abandonner Bucéphale, bien que la perspective d'assister à son premier et véritable cours de magie chassa rapidement ses regrets. Le retour au château se fit beaucoup plus rapidement que le départ, même si comme elle le remarqua très vite, Harry ne se dépêchait pas pour autant. Même en pareille circonstance, son fiancé gardait cette même allure lente et posée qui le caractérisait désormais, et l'espace d'un instant, Daphné fut jalouse de la grâce qui émanait de lui.

« M'en fiche d'abord, je dirai à maman de m'apprendre à marcher comme ça quand je serai rentrée à la maison » pensa t-elle sombrement.

Harry lui ne remarqua nullement la jalousie de son amie, trop occupé à saluer les rares jardiniers présents ou à admirer les roses rouges et fleuries sur les chemins de cailloux qu'ils traversaient tous les deux. Au final, il leur fallu près de dix minutes pour arriver à l'endroit où les attendait Marie-Louise, c'est-à-dire la bibliothèque du château. Trois coups portés contre la porte l'informèrent de leur présence, et bientôt, chacun put tranquillement pénétrer dans cette pièce dans laquelle Harry passait le plus clair de son temps lors de ses études. Daphné elle n'y était encore jamais entrée et resta longuement dans l'embrasure de la porte, subjuguée par les colonnes de livres et les décorations de la salle.

- Nous ferez-vous l'honneur de votre présence ma chère, ou souhaitez-vous rester dans l'entrée à regarder la bouche grande ouverte les représentations de la mythologie grecque du plafond ? lui demanda moqueusement Harry.

Daphné n'eut pas besoin de se le faire répéter deux fois, et pénétrant dans la bibliothèque, elle en profita au passage pour administrer un léger coup sur l'épaule d'Harry en signe de vengeance pour son ton moqueur envers elle. Loin d'être en colère pour son geste, son fiancé l'accompagna jusqu'au centre de la pièce où se trouvait Marie-Louise, penchée au dessus de ce qui semblait être un épais livre disposé sur un pupitre lui-même installé sur une sorte de plateforme en bois par laquelle on accédait en empruntant un tout petit escalier de trois marches seulement.

- Nous sommes désolés pour le retard mère, mais nous avons fait un léger détour vers les écuries pour nourrir les animaux.

- Inutile de vous excuser, vous arrivez juste au moment où je finis le travail sur lequel je planchais depuis quelques semaines !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit Harry en prenant place près d'elle autour de la table dont il se servait généralement pour étudier.

- Un moyen pratique pour nous permettre de trouver plus rapidement les livres dont nous aurons besoin. Vous voyez celui qui est installé sur ce pupitre ?

- Comment ne pas le remarquer, souffla Daphné en le regardant. Il est seul au centre d'une immense salle et il n'y a rien autour…

- C'est exact Daphné, mais je ne voulais pas parler de sa disposition. Le livre qui est posé dessus est différent des autres pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il est entièrement vierge de la moindre écriture malgré les nombreuses pages qu'il contient. Cependant il ne servait pas à être lu mais à vous indiquer quel livre lire. Vous n'avez qu'à noter sur l'une de ses pages un mot ou un terme que vous souhaitez comprendre, et tous les livres le mentionnant s'illumineront grâce aux runes que j'ai installées sur chacun d'eux.

- Mais… Il doit y avoir plus d'un millier de livres ici ! s'exclama Harry en écarquillant les yeux. Cela a dû vous prendre beaucoup de temps !

- Quelques semaines pour être exacte, mais le résultat en valait la peine. Regardez par vous-mêmes… Aujourd'hui, notre cours sera un peu particulier et sera consacré aux émotions et à l'occlumancie. Par conséquent, si j'écris ces deux mots sur ce registre, tous les livres les mentionnant brilleront et me permettront d'échapper à des heures de recherches fastidieuses.

Ce qu'elle fit aussitôt, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallu, une dizaine de livres se mirent à briller, livres qu'elle se fit une joie d'amener jusqu'à leur table d'un coup de baguette magique.

- C'est… C'est incroyable ! balbutia Daphné en voyant les volumes se poser négligemment devant elle. Quelle idée brillante madame !

- Merci Daphné, mais appelez-moi Marie-Louise ou ma tante s'il vous plait, le terme « madame » me donne l'impression d'être une vieille dame.

Daphné hocha simplement sa tête pendant que Marie-Louise s'asseyait à son tour autour de leur table de travail.

- Nous allons pouvoir commencer alors, dit-elle en prenant le premier livre de la pile. Qu'avons-nous revu la dernière fois Gabriel ?

- Le sang et son utilisation dans les rituels et cérémonies magiques, ainsi que ses autres utilités pour certaines branches de la magie comme les potions où les runes.

- Nous en étions arrivés à quel point de votre cours ? s'enquit-elle en analysant distraitement la couverture du manuel qu'elle tenait.

- Les symboles runiques nécessitant quelques gouttes de notre sang et la législation concernant l'utilisation de ces runes. D'ailleurs je n'arrive pas à me rappeler du terme gaélique écossais pour le mot feu…

- « Gabhail » ou « Gabhaltas », cela dépend des régions qui autrefois le désignaient. La rune invoquant le feu est l'une des plus dangereuses à manipuler Gabriel, et son utilisation reste très déconseillée. Le symbole que vous devrez tracer avec votre sang doit être absolument parfait, autrement le feu ainsi invoqué sera du même ressort que le maléfice du feudeymon, incontrôlable.

Daphné les écouta parler sans oser entrer dans leur conversation. De toute façon, le sujet abordé était de son propre aveu bien trop fascinant et compliqué pour qu'elle émette le moindre son, d'autant plus que les deux autres avaient pris la peine de parler en anglais pour qu'elle puisse comprendre également. Les runes n'étaient pas vraiment un sujet qu'elle appréciait, ce serait même plutôt le contraire. Les racontars colportaient bien souvent le fait que ce cours soit ennuyeux et soporifique, mais, expliqué par Marie-Louise, cela devenait soudainement très intéressant, et il lui tardait déjà d'en savoir plus à ce sujet.

-… Additionnez cela à la rune du vent ou « fosgladh » et vous pourrez ainsi contrôler ce feu à votre guise et lui donner la forme que vous désirez, que ce soit une épée de feu ou même une tornade par exemple. Tout dépend de la quantité de feu qui est mise à votre disposition. Apprenez tous les termes connus pour les cinq runes suivantes, y compris ceux en celte, breton, cornique, gallois et gaélique d'Irlande ainsi que leurs fonctions pendant que je vais m'occuper de votre fiancée.

- Bien mère, répondit Harry en plongeant aussitôt son nez dans le livre posé devant lui.

- Maintenant Daphné, comme je vous l'ai annoncé hier, je vais vous apprendre à développer vos capacités en magie grâce au lien qui vous unit à mon fils, commença t-elle en se tournant vers elle. Gabriel travaillera également durant nos séances car ce sera en partie grâce à lui que vous parviendrez à progresser dans votre travail.

- Comment est-ce possible ? s'enquit t-elle en regardant curieusement la mère d'Harry. Comment un simple lien magique peut lui permettre de me transmettre de la magie ?

- C'est une très bonne question, et je vais tâcher de répondre au mieux à vos interrogations. Tout d'abord sachez que normalement, le contrat de mariage lie deux personnes par le biais d'un lien allant du noyau magique de l'un des époux à l'autre et que ce lien est indestructible tant que le contrat n'est pas annulé. Normalement hormis le fait que cela vous rend très empathique et que vous puissiez ressentir les émotions fortes pouvant apparaitre chez Gabriel, vous n'avez normalement aucun autre avantage à cela, mais Gabriel a su exploiter ce lien au point de pouvoir vous faire bénéficier de ses réserves de magie. Nous n'avons encore jamais essayé, mais je pense que ce sera une formalité qu'il est déjà susceptible d'avoir rempli.

- Ses émotions ? répéta Daphné d'un air confus. Mais… Oh attendez, vous voulez dire que toutes les fois où j'ai été heureuse, triste ou en colère sans aucune raison, c'est parce qu'Harry l'était également ?

- Exactement, et il vous faudra travailler sur cela si vous ne voulez pas subir les aléas de ces émotions. Il serait par exemple étonnant que vous soyez heureuse lors d'un enterrement ou triste le jour d'un anniversaire…

S'imaginant brièvement éclater de rire à l'enterrement de l'un des membres de sa famille, Daphné ne put s'empêcher de frémir d'horreur à la seule pensée des réactions qu'aurait son entourage face à son comportement. Vu comme cela, apprendre à être maitresse de ses émotions semblait être essentielle pour elle.

- Je devrais donc apprendre l'occlu… Rah je ne retiens jamais ce mot !

- L'occlumancie, l'informa patiemment Marie-Louise. Oui vous devrez l'apprendre, mais vous verrez que tout est une question de volonté et de motivation. Vous devrez en outre effectuer de nombreuses séances de médiation pour vous apprendre à fermer votre esprit aux intrusions extérieures mais également à savoir contrôler le flux d'émotions que pourrait vous transmettre Gabriel. Personne n'emploie cette méthode, mais envoyer par le biais de ce lien des émotions à l'autre peut être une façon de communiquer avec lui, l'alerter par exemple lorsque vous courrez un danger.

- C'est très ingénieux, avoua t-elle pensivement.

- Nous allons commencer dès maintenant si vous le voulez bien, proposa Marie-Louise en se penchant légèrement vers elle. Comme pour l'occlumancie, faites le vide dans votre esprit et surtout ne pensez à absolument rien. Cette étape ressemble beaucoup à la méditation et vous permettra de vous plonger dans votre subconscient pour pouvoir vous aussi trouver et exploiter le lien qui vous unit à Gabriel. Fermez les yeux tout d'abord, cela vous aidera.

Comme pour Harry quelques mois plus tôt, Daphné fit exactement ce que lui recommandait la princesse de Lamballe, bien qu'elle mit énormément de temps pour parvenir au même résultat. Tout comme lui, le vide s'invita autour d'elle, et la voix de Marie-Louise fut la seule chose dont elle se souciait désormais. Le noir l'entourant l'effraya quelque peu, et l'envie de reporter cette séance de méditation s'immisça en tel un poison dans les veines, mais une soudaine sensation de chaleur et de réconfort l'assaillit aussitôt pour une raison qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer sur le moment. Néanmoins, ce fut avant d'entendre au loin la voix d'Harry s'exprimer :

- Elle est paniquée, mais j'ai essayé de la rassurer en lui envoyant des émotions positives…

- Vous avez bien fait Gabriel, je suis fière de vous, lui répondit de la même manière Marie-Louise. Il est étonnant de voir qu'elle est capable de vous transmettre des émotions sans même encore avoir rencontré le lien magique vous unissant. Je suppose qu'il sera très facile de lui apprendre à le maîtriser…

Même si les entendre discuter comme si elle ne pouvait pas les écouter lui parut étrange, elle fut néanmoins heureuse et surtout rassurée de voir qu'Harry s'appliquait lui aussi à la faire progresser dans ses leçons, et surtout lui montrer qu'il était tout simplement là pour elle comme il le lui avait annoncé dans les écuries précédemment. La séance se poursuivit plus tranquillement même si Daphné eut l'impression de tourner en rond, mais son noyau magique fut finalement à portée de vue au bout d'un certain temps. Contrairement à Harry, son noyau ne brillait pas aussi fort que le sien et ne dégageait pas une sensation de puissance à l'état brut… Son noyau était en vérité tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

- Hého ? Il y a quelqu'un !? s'exclama t-elle en levant les yeux vers ce qui aurait pu être le plafond de son esprit… mais qui était tout aussi noir que le reste. Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ?

- Que voyez-vous Daphné ? lui demanda Marie-Louise.

- Une forme bizarre qui brille beaucoup. C'est mon noyau magique, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, comment est-il ? Décrivez-le-moi.

- Hé bien, il brille mais il a l'air de faiblir par moment, comme un feu sur le point de s'éteindre… Et il n'a pas l'air très énorme, enfin je veux dire que je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit plus grand. Là il fait à peine ma taille…

- C'est tout à fait normal Daphné, la rassura t-elle d'un ton apaisant. Votre noyau commence seulement à se développer véritablement et à canaliser votre magie. Au fur et à mesure que vous grandirez, vous constaterez qu'il grandit avec vous et prendra davantage de place en vous. Les premiers signes de ce développement ne seront pas difficiles à reconnaître puisqu'il s'agit tout simplement de la magie accidentelle que vous montrerez.

- Oh… Je suis rassurée, souffla t-elle de soulagement. Je croyais avoir le même noyau magique qu'un Cracmol.

Un léger rire cristallin se fit entendre, avant que Marie-Louise ne lui donna les quelques directives qu'elle souhaitait qu'elle suive pour mener à bien sa petite tâche. La première était de repérer le lien qui l'attachait au noyau d'Harry, ce qui ne lui prit que quelques secondes seulement. Le lien ressemblait à un minuscule tube fait d'une magie aussi blanche que la neige et qui semblait en constant mouvement et s'étendait aussi loin que le lui permettait sa vue. La deuxième tâche, tout aussi facile, consistait elle à tout simplement se saisir ou à défaut de toucher cette mince bande de magie pure pour établir le contact avec elle, ce qu'elle fit aussitôt. Un brusque frisson la parcourut dès que sa peau entra en contact avec le lien, mais hormis le fait qu'elle eut la sensation que la magie circulant à l'intérieur se promenait en elle sans pour autant cesser sa route, rien ne se passa, du moins rien d'extraordinaire.

- Maintenant essayez de faire passer une émotion à travers ce lien, peu importe laquelle. Pensez simplement à quelque chose de très fort pour vous, un souvenir heureux ou triste, un moment qui vous aurait effrayé ou fortement amusé au cours de votre vie…

Là encore, la facilité fut déconcertante pour elle, et en un rien de temps, le choix se porta sur sa toute première rencontre avec Harry, une journée qui encore aujourd'hui lui faisait prendre encore conscience du tournant qu'avait eu sa vie à ce moment là. Peur de l'avenir, joie à l'idée d'avoir rencontré Harry, anxiété pour ce qui était du contrat de mariage… Toutes les émotions lui passaient par la tête lorsqu'elle y pensait, mais la plus forte était sans nul doute le bonheur car cette journée avait tout simplement été une journée inoubliable et merveilleuse pour elle. Daphné essaya de son mieux de montrer à quel point cette journée comptait pour elle et la sérénité qui découlait de cela, bien qu'elle songea également au fait qu'elle aurait l'air particulièrement idiote si sa tentative ne fonctionnait pas.

- Bonté divine Daphné, encore un peu et je pleurerai presque de joie, décréta Harry d'une voix tout aussi lointaine que tout à l'heure.

- Revenez à vous, lui intima Marie-Louise. Nous en avons terminé pour aujourd'hui.

Daphné n'eut pas besoin de se le faire répéter deux fois, mais en revenant dans le monde réel, une soudaine fatigue se fit ressentir, et il en fallut de peu pour qu'elle ne s'écroule sur sa chaise.

- Merlin… Je me sens si… épuisée…, souffla t-elle avant de boire avidement le verre d'eau que venait de faire apparaître la mère d'Harry.

- Vous avez fait le plus dur, Daphné. Encore une semaine de travail et vous n'aurez même plus besoin de vous plonger aussi longuement dans un état méditatif.

- Combien de temps suis-je restée ainsi ? s'enquit t-elle d'une voix curieuse.

- Environ… une heure et trente minutes, l'informa Harry en regardant l'horloge installée quelques mètres plus loin. Tu as fait pire que moi !

- C'est ma première fois ! répliqua t-elle plus durement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Je commence seulement à apprendre la magie moi !

Ce fut seulement à ce moment là que Daphné remarqua que les yeux d'Harry était étrangement brillant, comme si… il avait pleuré.

- Tu as pleuré ? lui demanda t-elle d'ailleurs en observant son visage.

- Tes émotions sont très fortes, dit-il simplement en refermant son livre de runes. Mère m'a demandé de baisser mes barrières d'occlumancie pour évaluer le degré de puissance de tes émotions, et je dois avouer que je n'ai pas été déçu. Je me demande bien à quoi tu as bien pu penser qui puisse te rendre aussi heureuse…

- Ah rien, dit-elle précipitamment en détournant le regard, visiblement gênée. Rien du tout !

Harry fut bien tenté de lui demander davantage d'informations, mais un simple regard de sa mère lui fit comprendre qu'il ne devait pas forcer sa fiancée à lui raconter le moindre de ses secrets.

- Nous reprendrons cette leçon demain si vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénient, ma chère, l'informa Marie-Louise en rangeant soigneusement les livres dans leur emplacement d'origine en utilisant cette fois-ci la magie sans-baguette. Au regard de l'état dans lequel vous êtes pour le moment, il serait risqué de vous replonger à nouveau dans l'exploration de votre subconscient sans vous épuiser totalement.

- Alors, nous avons terminé les cours pour le reste de la journée ? demanda t-elle avec un légère pointe de déception.

- Oh grand Dieu, non ! Vous allez pour les heures qui viennent suivre un entrainement très intéressant en compagnie de Gabriel…

- Quel est-il ? dit-elle avec excitation.

- Un cours intensif de bonne manière et de savoir-vivre, lui répondit Harry en se levant de sa chaise. J'apprends actuellement les différentes façons de saluer une personne selon son statut et son rang, avant de passer à la géographie et aux mathématiques. Quant à toi, hé bien… Peut-être t'apprendra t-elle à marcher correctement et non pas de la même façon qu'un bœuf échappé de son enclos.

- Harry James Potter ! Tu vas payer pour ce que tu viens de dire ! s'écria t-elle en le poursuivant jusqu'à l'extérieur de la bibliothèque. Je marche aussi gracieusement que toi, et même plus encore !

Marie-Louise les regarda sortir de la pièce avec étonnement, incapable de dire le moindre mot ou même de leur reprocher leur comportement. Ce n'était après tout que des enfants, et même les plus grands cours de savoir-vivre ne pouvaient pas faire disparaître les réactions immatures des jeunes de cet âge là, elle-même en était consciente. Et puis, la présence de Daphné avait amené au château quelque chose dont elle venait de découvrir l'existence seulement maintenant : Un brin de folie, accompagné par des rires et… de la gaieté tout simplement. Même lors du séjour des Delacour, elle n'avait pas ressenti cela, bien que Gabrielle fût quand même une adorable petite fille pleine de vie qui égayait l'humeur de chacun par sa seule présence.

Mais maintenant, le château de Lamballe prenait véritablement vie, et son fils n'avait pas paru aussi heureux depuis longtemps. Pour combien de temps encore ? Tel était la question, mais pour l'heure, elle ne préférait pas y penser. Voir son fils heureux suffisait à son propre bonheur, et si Daphné en était la cause, alors elle tâcherait de la garder auprès d'Harry aussi souvent qu'elle le pouvait.

**A/N : Donc voilà, chapitre bouclé ! J'espère que vous ne l'aurez pas trouvé ennuyant, même si il est quand même assez répétitif par rapport à celui sur le premier jour d'Harry à Lamballe.**

**Donc pour les deux questions avant que je n'oublie : **

**- étant donné que les machines à vapeur n'existent pas encore à ce moment là, le Poudlard Express lui-même n'a pas lieu d'être, alors auriez-vous une idée sympathique permettant aux élèves d'y aller ? Je choisirai celle qui me semblera la plus logique voir la plus drôle.**

**- L'esclavage existait encore au début du XIXème siècle (Napoléon le rétablira même en 1802, lorsque l'Angleterre elle l'abolira en 1807), par conséquent je me questionne par rapport aux élèves ayant la couleur de peau noir : Peuvent-ils être élèves à Poudlard ? Pour Blaise Zabini je n'ai pas vraiment de difficulté à le voir y aller vu qu'il est un Sang-Pur et que sa famille semble très riche (même si il aurait droit quand même aux remarques racistes), mais pour Dean Thomas et Angelina Johnson, là je sèche... Je les imagine mal s'intégrer au beau milieu d'élèves ayant de forts préjugés haineux envers eux pour être honnête. Et vous ?**

**Bon maintenant petite note informative : **

**La Beuchelle* : C'est un plat que j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de déguster une fois et qui est originaire de Tours et qui se compose de ris de veau, de rognons et de champignons. Franchement j'ai trouvé ça délicieux !**

**L'andouillette de Troyes : Bon là j'en ai déjà fait une grosse description dans le chapitre, mais là encore, malgré son aspect vraiment peu ragoutant, c'est un plat qui se mange facilement (du moins si l'on aime le porc).**

**J'espère que le cours vous aura intéressé aussi, je me suis dit qu'il fallait trouver une autre alternative à ce lien magique crée par le contrat de mariage, et la transmission des sentiments et émotions me semblait plutôt intéressante. Cela leur permettra de pouvoir sentir si l'autre est en danger, en colère, heureux... un peu comme le don d'empathie quoi !**

**Pour les runes, j'ai trouvé un dictionnaire sur Internet qui mêlait tous les langages celtiques, breton etc à l'anglais ; Je ne sais pas si ce sont les termes exacts, mais j'ai trouvé leur consonance sympathique, et puis au moins vous avez eu un autre aperçu de ce qu'apprend Harry ! J'utiliserai de temps à autre les runes d'ailleurs, bien que je vais également y ajouter l'emploi des amulettes égyptiennes (comme me la si gentiment conseillé un ou une reviewer... Hermystic peut-être ? ^^).**

**Donc prochain chapitre dans... Hm... Moi-même je ne sais pas : J'ai commencé à l'écrire mais vu ce que je vais mettre dedans, je doute que je puisse le finir pour samedi prochain. En tout cas attendez-vous à de l'action, à des cris, des larmes, des... Non il vaut mieux que je me taise.**

**Sur ce, à bientôt ! **


	15. XV) Lorsqu'il est temps de partir

**Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que la semaine a été bonne pour vous ? Moi ça va... Si l'on excepte la gamelle ridicule que je me suis faite Lundi en marchant dans la neige (c'était assez épique avec une glissade sur environ... 5/6 mètres). Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne dans le coin u_u.**

**Alors comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai quand même réussi à finir ce chapitre ! J'en suis le premier étonné, surtout en voyant la taille qu'il fait (en fait, je suis étonné non seulement par le délai qu'il m'a fallu pour le finir, mais aussi par sa longueur... je viens encore de pulvériser mon record du plus long chapitre).**

**Alors que dire sur ce chapitre... Déjà je vous préviens d'avance, il y a quelques scènes... Hm... violentes, enfin dans le sens où certaines personnes se prennent des coups (pas de mort !). Comme je l'ai dit la semaine dernière, attendez vous à l'intérieur à des cris, des disputes, des larmes, des coups etc... C'est également un chapitre qui n'est pas centré sur Harry, du moins pas directement ! **

**Autre chose, il se passera un évènement assez important à l'intérieur, un évènement qui chamboule un peu la quiétude dans laquelle vivait une certaine famille... Je n'en dis pas plus !**

**Sinon, je viens enfin de me rappeler ce que j'avais oublié de dire la dernière fois : Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai pas été retenu pour le casting de l'émission à laquelle je voulais participer, apparemment parce qu'ils n'aiment pas les timides et que l'on aurait " peur " devant la caméra. Comme si être introverti était une tare nous faisant passer pour des demeurés u_u... * Voit une caméra : Aaaaaaaaah !***

**Enfin, une petite note pour vous dire que je vous remercie encore une fois pour vos nombreux commentaires et même pour le nombre de personnes qui lisent cette histoire ; J'ai l'impression que ça augmente avec le temps, étonnant ! J'ai pris en compte vos remarques concernant les noirs et le moyen de locomotion pour aller à Poudlard... J'ai d'ailleurs trouvé l'idée des carrosses partant de différents points et se composant à l'intérieur de plusieurs compartiments comme pour des trains très intéressante... à voir si je la met en place. De même, quand je parlais de Dean et Angelina, j'incluais également tous les autres élèves à la peau noire ! Vous avez bien fait de me rappeler qu'il pouvait aussi exister une forme de racisme vis-à-vis des soeurs Patil et de Cho Chang, bien que pour les deux premières les relations entre l'Angleterre et l'Inde étaient plutôt cordiales, de même pour les asiatiques. La discrimination qu'elles pourraient subir serait très minime je pense.**

**Serpentard : Merci pour ton commentaire et ta remarque : J'en prends note !**

**Guest : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Hm concernant tes idées, la première m'a l'air pas mal surtout qu'elle ne devrait pas troubler les moldus s'ils voyaient ces carrosses, mais… des thestrals ? C'est le nom anglais pour les sombrals ? Faudra que je me renseigne tiens… Quant aux étudiants de couleur, c'est vrai que les sorciers ont déjà les elfes pour les servir, alors la discrimination pourrait venir plutôt des nés-moldus dans ce cas. Ce serait étonnant quand même !**

**Yuri Girl : Merci pour ton commentaire (c'est normal je trouve de répondre à vos commentaires, ce serait un manque de respect de ne pas le faire !). Les stars de l'époque alors ? Hm… Perso je n'ai jamais vu un seul film de Hitchcock sauf peut-être celui avec les oiseaux, mais c'est sur que la Marilyn Monroe… *bave*. Enfin, n'oublions pas la sublime Elizabeth Taylor, Audrey Hepburn ou encore Sharon Tate… Des actrices comme on en fait plus :x**

**Narkor : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je parlais juste de l'espérance de vie de l'époque, après certains peuvent mourir plus vieux ou plus jeune, tout dépend du mode de vie (je crois même que les paysans mourraient bien avant cinquante ans). Venir par leur propre moyen aurait pu être sympa c'est vrai, mais ça aurait enlevé tout le charme des trajets jusqu'à Poudlard et dans le même temps la possibilité de créer des amitiés avant même d'être réparti à l'école. Mieux vaut un moyen de transport convivial et propice aux rencontres. Pour les élèves ayant la couleur de peau noire, je pense plutôt que ce serait dans l'optique de la discrimination raciale les nés-moldus qui pourraient se montrer hostile envers eux, un comble quand même quand on sait que ce sont les sang-purs les plus racistes à Poudlard !**

**Evanel : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Cependant je ne pense pas que l'idée des Sombrals soit bonne, à moins de rendre les diligences elles-mêmes invisibles ! Ce serait quand même bizarre pour les moldus de voir un carrosse se déplacer seul sans aucun animal pour le tirer. Au pire, on pourrait leur mettre une lourde armure pour les recouvrir, mais ce serait quand même plutôt bizarre ^^. Les noirs à Poufsouffle ? Hm… je ne pense pas que la répartition soit une histoire de couleur de peau, même si contrairement à certains élèves ils n'auront bien évidemment pas de préjugés raciaux. Enfin nous ne sommes pas encore là, je pourrais bien trouver une petite pirouette scénaristique pour résoudre ce problème. Quant à ta question, pour le moment monde sorcier et moldu se ressemblent encore beaucoup, tant sur le plan technologique, politique et même physique. Même les vêtements se ressemblent, alors les sorciers peuvent facilement se fondre dans la masse. Toutefois, j'expliquerai quand même de temps à autre comment ils font pour cacher leur existence aux moldus, mais ça se fera en plusieurs étapes ! **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

L'année 1800 avait finalement fait son arrivée dans le calendrier, une année qui était pour beaucoup de gens synonyme d'espoir mais également de crainte pour d'autres qui croyaient là que ce changement de siècle rimait avec fin du monde. Pour l'heure, aucun cataclysme n'était arrivé, pas même la plus petite tornade pouvant causer quelques dégâts ni même une sécheresse sans nom causant famine et pauvreté. Les champs colorés annonçaient une excellente récolte à venir, le climat était chaud et sec, et d'un point de vue politique, Le Royaume-Uni ne s'était jamais aussi bien porté depuis longtemps, surtout grâce aux récentes victoires navales contre les français à Aboukir, Malte et à Copenhague contre les danois qui assurèrent une certaine stabilité et puissance au pays face à ses rivaux de toujours. Même la campagne d'Egypte entreprise par les français voilà de cela près de deux ans commençait à virer à l'avantage des britanniques, et ce n'était plus qu'une question de semaines avant que Malte ne soit reprise de leurs mains. Oui, le pays vivait sous d'excellents auspices, mais tout n'était pas toujours rose au sein même de ses contrées.

Pour le moment, L'été était depuis déjà longtemps installé sur le pays, et ses rayons chauds et lumineux commençaient à voir le jour très tôt le matin en s'invitant dans chaque foyer anglais pour en déloger les occupants. La plus petite chambre du manoir Potter ne dérogeait pas à la règle, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut, la clarté du soleil s'invita dans cette pièce pour venir déranger son occupante, une petite demoiselle aux longs cheveux auburn qui brillèrent de mille feux dès que les rayons de soleil s'en approchèrent. La demoiselle qui n'était autre que Rosie fut malgré ses yeux clos et le profond sommeil dans lequel elle était plongée éblouie par la luminosité lui éclairant le visage, et à ce contact, ses yeux se plissèrent presque naturellement tandis qu'elle s'éveillait peu à peu à cette nouvelle journée tout en bougonnant sur cette méthode de réveil plus que brutale.

Mais même en se retournant pour se mettre dos à sa fenêtre et ainsi avoir l'opportunité de se rendormir, son miroir disposé près de la porte se fit tout aussi joueur que les vitraux et lui renvoya automatiquement l'éclat du soleil en plein visage. Attaquée de toute part, Rosie s'avoua vaincu et commença à papillonner des yeux pour s'habituer à la clarté de sa chambre et essayer malgré tout de commencer cette journée du bon pied.

- J'aurais dû fermer les rideaux hier soir…, bougonna t-elle en s'étirant les bras. Ça m'apprendra à veiller tard…

Personne ne pouvait lui en vouloir de passer ses soirées le nez dans un livre tout comme le faisait lorsqu'il était encore là Harry, mais c'était justement pour se rappeler ses habitudes qu'elle s'était elle aussi mise en tête de s'instruire jusqu'à des heures que sa mère trouverait indécentes pour une petite fille de son âge. C'était d'ailleurs de lui dont elle rêva encore cette nuit, un rêve qui par ailleurs fut tout comme les autres merveilleux, empli de joie et d'allégresse et où elle voyait sa famille enfin au complet et réunie autour d'un délicieux repas où chacun échangeait de vieux souvenirs avec les autres, riant, trinquant et s'amusant des frasques qu'il avait pu faire tout en profitant de la présence de l'autre pour renouer les liens rompus depuis trois ans.

- J'aimerais tellement que nos retrouvailles se passent ainsi…, dit-elle pensivement en souriant tendrement à l'image d'Harry qu'elle avait en tête. J'ai hâte de te retrouver grand frère…

Perdue dans ses pensées, Rosie ne remarqua même pas qu'elle était depuis près de cinq minutes en position assise sur son lit à regarder sans même s'en rendre compte la jeune fille qui apparaissait dans le reflet de son miroir et qui tout comme elle semblait la tête ailleurs. Rosie avait maintenant sept ans, un an de moins seulement par rapport à l'âge qu'avait Harry lorsqu'il avait quitté le domicile voilà plus de trois ans maintenant, mais sa sœur essayait de penser le moins souvent à cela pour ne pas tomber de nouveau dans un profond sentiment de manque et de tristesse en songeant à son absence. Son corps, bien que gardant toujours les rondeurs de l'enfance, commençait petit à petit à gagner en forme et en finesse et lui donnait déjà une apparence svelte s'approchant de celle de sa mère. Autant dire que les prétendants ne manquèrent pas, mais bizarrement, James n'avait pas encore fait son choix concernant le futur époux de sa fille. Peut-être par peur de la voir un jour dans les bras d'un homme ? Par envie de la garder le plus longtemps possible auprès de lui ? De retarder au maximum l'échéance où elle partirait définitivement de chez lui pour s'installer avec son mari ? Rien de tout ça.

La seule chose qui expliquait le fait qu'elle ne soit pas encore fiancée était simplement qu'il n'avait pour l'instant reçu aucune offre satisfaisante. Sa fille n'était de toute évidence qu'un tas de chair bon à vendre au plus offrant, et sur ce marché là, les familles se bousculaient littéralement pour avoir la meilleure part : Quoi de mieux après tout que de fiancer leur fils à la sœur du héros national et le lier à la famille la plus célèbre de Grande Bretagne ? Tout le monde enchérissait, même les Malefoy, et cela malgré le statut de sang-mêlé de Rosie.

Cette dernière n'avait bien évidemment aucun soupçon concernant son sort, James faisant le plus souvent cela derrière son dos, mais malgré tout, les quelques commentaires qu'elle recevait de temps à autre pendant les diners mondains où sa famille était conviée lui mettait malgré tout la puce à l'oreille.

« Un visage fin et gracieux… pommettes saillantes… Excellent maintien... Cette petite fait honneur au sang des Black coulant en elle… » fut le genre de propos qu'elle pouvait entendre de temps à autre.

Sa grand-mère était après tout un membre directe de la lignée des Black, une famille considérée par beaucoup comme la plus noble et respectée et donnant toujours naissance à de nouveaux membres réputés par la suite pour leur beauté, et Rosie fut très touchée ce jour-là qu'on lui affirme même indirectement qu'elle en était la digne représentante, et par la même occasion que l'on lui dise qu'elle ressemblait à sa chère grand-mère si tragiquement disparue. On ne pouvait néanmoins pas en dire autant de son frère qui continuait de prendre du volume au fil du temps et qui pesait sans aucun doute le même poids qu'un adolescent normal de quinze ans.

_« Peut-être que Matthew n'est pas un vrai Potter, ou alors le sang des Black n'a pas jugé utile de s'immiscer en lui parce qu'il le considérait comme indigne d'être l'un de ses représentants »_ s'était-elle dit une fois en réprimant un fou rire en voyant son frère se dandiner au beau milieu de la piste de danse d'une fête organisée par le ministre de la magie.

De la même façon que son corps commençait à se transformer, sa personnalité en elle-même se développa également, et bien qu'ayant pour l'instant seulement sept ans, Rosie, et selon les propres termes de sa mère et de Rémus possédait une clairvoyance et une maturité peu commune, donnant parfois l'impression aux autres qu'elle était bien plus âgée qu'elle n'en paraissait. La faute en revenait peut-être aux évènements se déroulant autour d'elle et aux machinations et autres coups tordus dont elle avait appris à connaitre les signes et à s'en méfier, ou alors tout simplement au drame se déroulant dans sa famille et le climat dans lequel elle vivait depuis quelques années. Le temps des jeux et des rires avait depuis longtemps fait place à un climat pesant et constamment hostile où chacun observait l'autre en chien de faïence, prêt à attaquer au moindre faux pas ou à recevoir des coups quand la situation ne tournait pas en sa faveur, et le plus souvent, c'était elle qui était dans la deuxième catégorie.

En deux ans, bien des choses avaient changé autour d'elle, mais rarement en bien. Le changement le plus notable était certainement le comportement de son père vis-à-vis d'elle, un père qu'elle détestait depuis longtemps et qui avait fini par en venir aux mains pour lui inculquer ses valeurs. Harry fut le premier souffre douleur de la famille, mais elle reprit en moins d'un an le triste flambeau laissé par son frère pour devenir à son tour le défouloir favori de James. Les gifles, les fessés, les coups de ceinture, les privations et autres interdits devinrent son lot quotidien, et son père semblait même devenir de plus en plus sadique avec le temps. Il ne fut par exemple pas rare qu'elle doive dormir dans la cave ou parmi les elfes de maison sur une vieille paillasse à titre de punition pour avoir eu un comportement ayant déplu à James.

Mais contrairement à Harry, Rosie ne se laissa pas faire et persistait à provoquer son père en s'élevant contre lui, une prise de risque qui expliquait en grande partie pourquoi elle était si souvent punie. Son fort caractère, ajouté à son sens de la répartie et la manière presque condescendante qu'elle employait pour vilipender et juger son père lui valurent de nombreuses louanges notamment de sa mère et des Greengrass, mais le revers de la médaille lui revenait aussi en pleine figure dans ces moments-là.

« Cette gamine est absolument stupéfiante… » avoua même Sirius un soir après un énième repas durant lequel Rosie s'insurgea de nouveau contre le comportement de James. « Ma mère aurait tué pour avoir une fille comme elle… »

Venant de sa part, Rosie aurait pu être heureuse d'entendre ces mots sortir de sa bouche, mais seulement si elle avait pu un jour créer un lien avec lui. Malheureusement, Sirius était pour elle un étranger, un homme qu'elle n'avait absolument pas envie de connaitre et qui de toute façon n'avait jamais rien fait pour en apprendre lui-même sur elle. Ces compliments étaient par conséquent sans effet et indignes de son intérêt. Il n'y avait bien que ceux de Rémus qui ne cessait de louer son intelligence et ceux de sa mère qui importaient pour elle, le reste était dérisoire à côté de cela.

Mais si sa personnalité la poussait à agir contre James, il en était tout autre pour sa mère qui, durant la même période des deux ans, devint l'ombre de la femme qu'elle fut autrefois. La faute en revint malheureusement à elle, et Rosie ne cessait de se reprocher le jour où elle s'était laissé aller à des propos insultants envers Matthew. Même en montant dans sa chambre et malgré plusieurs couches de pierres et de bois la séparant du salon, Rosie put clairement entendre la discussion entre ses parents, une discussion qui tourna rapidement au règlement de compte. Lily semblait au départ mener les débats en reprochant une nouvelle fois le comportement scandaleux qu'avait son mari envers leur fille et la préférence évidente qu'il avait pour Matthew par rapport à ses deux autres enfants. Son attitude envers elle, les choix qu'il avait faits concernant Harry, les décisions qu'il avait prises pour la famille, sa fidélité presque aveuglante pour Dumbledore… Tout y passa, même des choses plus dérisoires comme les milliers de galions qu'il dépensait chaque mois pour satisfaire les caprices de son fils cadet.

James encaissa sans broncher les remontrances de sa femme, mais lorsqu'elle en vint à parler de la situation de leur couple, Rosie comprit alors pourquoi certains mangemorts avaient pu craindre durant la guerre James et pourquoi la plupart choisissaient de fuir plutôt que de l'affronter. Les cris qu'il poussa firent trembler les murs du manoir, et le chandelier en cristal du salon tinta tellement qu'elle eut l'impression de se trouver juste à côté de lui. Même à plusieurs mètres de lui, Rosie fut effrayée par le nouveau comportement de son père, et elle n'osait imaginer la réaction que devait avoir sa mère au même moment.

L'échange entre les deux fut en tout cas des plus houleux, chacun essayant de se montrer le plus bruyant et méprisant vis-à-vis de l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit sec coupe court à leur discussion. Rosie ne parvint pas à déterminer ce qu'était ce bruit, du moins au départ, mais dès ce moment-là, Lily se fit soudainement muette malgré les remontrances de son mari.

« Désormais les choses vont changer ici » furent les derniers mots prononcés par James qu'elle perçue avant qu'elle n'entende la porte d'entrée du manoir claquer violemment.

Leur fille n'osa pas réapparaître de la journée, terrifiée pour la première fois depuis longtemps à l'idée de se montrer devant son père, mais malgré tout le sort de sa mère l'inquiétait également. Ce bruit n'était pas normal, et l'idée que James puisse lui avoir fait quelque chose était tout à fait envisageable pour elle. Mais elle préféra attendre le lendemain, une fois les esprits apaisés, pour en savoir plus sur ce qui s'était passé entre eux.

La vérité lui parvint finalement au petit déjeuner lorsqu'elle entra dans la cuisine. Les elfes étaient occupés à préparer le repas de la famille et ne firent même pas attention à elle, mais peu importait : Le spectacle qu'offrait sa mère était absolument affreux à voir. Les rouages de son cerveau se mirent en marche de manière accélérée ce jour-là, et il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour comprendre que pour la première fois depuis leur mariage, James avait fait usage de la violence non pas contre elle, ni contre Harry, mais tout simplement sur sa propre épouse. Le coup avait dû être en tout cas très violent pour qu'elle en garde un bleu à côté de l'œil et un visage légèrement enflé, et malgré les protestations et les tentatives de Lily pour lui faire croire qu'elle était tout simplement tombée, sa fille n'était pas dupe et lui fit avouer au bout d'un long moment la vérité.

James avait perdu patience la veille et avait tout simplement clos le débat en la giflant, une manière radicale pour la faire taire mais qui avait laissé des marques bien plus que visibles en elle. Mais, sans doute pris dans un élan d'euphorie en songeant qu'il avait enfin trouvé le moyen pour la soumettre à lui, son époux ne s'arrêta pas là et lui imposa un changement radical dans sa vie. Ses contacts avec d'autres gens étaient depuis limités au strict minimum, ses conversations par cheminette et par courrier surveillés - James croyant à tort qu'elle avait un amant - et surtout, son comportement envers lui devait être irréprochable, à commencer par un retour dans le lit conjugal sans qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit contre ça. Sa mère devint depuis lors une femme amorphe, comme une coquille vide et incapable de se rebeller, sauf quand James levait la main sur sa fille. Personne ne pouvait lui venir en aide, pas même Rémus qui fut de son côté interdit de séjour chez eux par son désormais ex-ami. Quant à prévenir les autorités, l'idée était tout aussi risible que celle où Matthew devenait soudainement intelligent et excellait dans l'apprentissage de la magie.

- Impossible, souffla t-elle en regardant pensivement le plafond de sa chambre. Merlin lui-même serait incapable d'apprendre quoi que ce soit à ce crétin.

Ne restait plus que la solution d'une fuite de sa mère loin du manoir, mais cette solution fut rapidement balayé par James avec l'appui de Dumbledore qui, ravi de pouvoir enfin avoir une emprise sur elle, l'aida dans sa tâche pour utiliser quelques sorts de son crû visant à retenir contre son gré une personne dans un lieu déterminé : Lily était depuis maintenant plus d'un an incapable de sortir du périmètre tracé par Dumbledore autour du manoir, sauf avec autorisation de James qui en profitait au passage pour l'accompagner partout où elle allait de peur qu'elle ne se sauve.

Voilà désormais la vie que menait Rosie et sa mère au sein du manoir Potter, une vie où il fallait chaque jour batailler pour survivre, une vie à être constamment en alerte et où le moindre faux pas pouvait leur être très douloureux à défaut d'être fatal. Même vivre chez les Malefoy ne devait pas être aussi difficile que la cohabitation avec James, même si Lucius était de loin l'être le plus ignoble et antipathique existant sur Terre.

- Une nouvelle journée commence, soupira t-elle en chassant ces vilaines pensées de sa tête. J'espère qu'elle sera malgré tout différente des autres…

Maintenant qu'elle était pleinement consciente de ce qu'elle disait et faisait, Rosie décréta qu'il était grand temps de se préparer, et rien de mieux pour bien entamer la matinée qu'un bon bain bien chaud. Pour ce qui était des vêtements à choisir, le choix était par contre moins distrayant, la plupart de ses vêtements datant maintenant de plusieurs années sans qu'elle ne puisse en acheter de nouveau. Rosie eut beau une fois levée fouiller méticuleusement son armoire, aucun vêtement ne fut à son gout, et surtout, aucune ne lui allait et pour cause : Matthew avait droit à une nouvelle garde robe tous les deux mois, mais pour elle, James ne daignait même pas dépenser la moindre noise, et ses vieilles robes faisaient office de vêtement de tous les jours, même lorsqu'elles étaient trop courtes de plusieurs centimètres.

- Il faudrait que je demande à Tory de me donner quelques-unes de ses affaires, marmonna t-elle piteusement, gênée à l'idée d'avoir à faire l'aumône auprès de sa meilleure amie.

Le choix se porta sur une robe aux tons colorés idéale en cette journée d'été, et en bonne petite fille qu'elle était, l'envie de la porter au plus vite fit abstraction de tout le reste. Aussi se dépêcha t-elle d'entrer dans la salle de bain pour se préparer, se vêtir et se coiffer, sans même penser un seul instant à son père qu'elle détestait, son frère qu'elle méprisait, l'autre qu'elle adorait et à sa mère qu'elle aimait. Il fallut tout de même trente minutes pour qu'elle se juge suffisamment bien présentable, et après un dernier soupir, elle prit finalement son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Le manoir était pour l'heure calme, et pas un bruit si ce n'est les ronflements de son frère ne troublèrent la quiétude des lieux. Par contre, une délicieuse odeur de bacon cuit lui flatta les narines, de même qu'un délicieux arôme fruité et donnant l'eau à la bouche. Peu importait l'identité du cuisinier préparant le repas un étage plus bas, ses talents n'étaient en tout cas plus à refaire. Le chemin qu'elle prit en tout cas pour venir s'enquérir de cette personne fut on ne peut plus silencieux, et même la marche traîtresse qui d'ordinaire grinçait chaque fois que quelqu'un y posait le pied se fit muette comme une tombe lorsqu'elle marcha malencontreusement dessus. Un signe que la journée commençait bien ? Peut-être… Ou alors quelqu'un avait enfin daigné la réparer. Toujours est-il que guidée par l'odeur du petit-déjeuner qui l'attendait, Rosie arriva finalement dans la cuisine, une pièce aux dimensions convenables et surchargée d'ustensiles de cuisine du sol au plafond. Une simple table en bois de forme ovale trônait au centre de la pièce sur laquelle était disposée une quantité abondante de victuailles ne demandant qu'à être mangée. La seule autre personne présente dans la cuisine n'était autre que sa mère qui pour l'heure lui tournait le dos, trop occupée à faire cuire les mets qu'elle souhaitait offrir à ses convives. Pas un elfe n'était là pour lui donner un coup de main, mais Rosie savait pertinemment que pour profiter au maximum de l'un des derniers loisirs que James lui autorisait de faire, Lily avait sans nul doute congédié ces petites créatures pour avoir le champ libre.

- Bonjour maman, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers elle.

- Oh Rosie, bien dormi ? lui demanda sa mère en se tournant vers elle, nettoyant par la même occasion ses doigts sur le tablier qu'elle portait.

Sa fille se contenta d'hocher simplement sa tête avant d'enlacer Lily dans une étreinte comme elle en avait pris l'habitude depuis longtemps chaque matin. Tandis que sa mère lui embrassait tendrement le sommet du crâne, Rosie en profita pour la détailler de manière plus minutieuse, une autre habitude qu'elle avait prise depuis près de deux ans maintenant. En aussi peu de temps, Lily avait beaucoup changé, mais pas dans le bon sens du terme : Son teint autrefois lumineux et envié par toutes les sorcières de Grande Bretagne avait perdu de son éclat depuis longtemps, remplacé par une peau pâle et marquée par les années écoulées. Ses yeux si éclatant de vie étaient maintenant tristes, ternes, vides, comme hantés, alors que son regard était plus intimidant à cause des lourdes cernes qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Même ses cheveux qui faisaient sa fierté jadis avaient tout comme le reste perdu de leur éclat.

Ce triste spectacle manquait à chaque fois de la faire fondre en larmes, mais plutôt que de s'apitoyer sur le sort de sa mère, Rosie préférait se montrer très protectrice envers elle, passant l'exclusivité de son temps en sa compagnie et ne la délaissant pour rien au monde, pas même pour aller passer la journée chez son amie Astoria pour lui montrer que malgré tout ce qui arrivait, elle était toujours là pour elle et ne l'abandonnerait jamais. Il valait mieux cela que de voir mourir à petit feu Lily sans réagir, et Rosie se doutait que si elle n'avait pas été là pour elle, Lily se serait déjà depuis longtemps donné la mort à défaut de pouvoir quitter le domicile conjugal.

- Le repas est presque prêt, tu devrais aller t'asseoir, l'invita t-elle en la conduisant vers l'une des chaises. Des Pancakes ?

- Oh oui ! Mieux vaut commencer par ce qu'il y a de plus bon avant que Matthew ne pointe le bout de son nez. Je n'ai toujours pas oublié la petite scène qu'il a faite hier pour tous les avoir… Il pourra aller se gratter maintenant, je ne lui laisserai rien du tout !

- Rosie, la sermonna légèrement Lily en retournant à ses fourneaux. Tu ne devrais pas agir comme ça vis-à-vis de ton frère, il y a déjà suffisamment de tensions dans cette maison…

- Mais je n'y peux rien maman ! souffla t-elle en croisant les bras derrière sa tête. Matthew est un imbécile qui pense d'abord à son estomac avant celui des autres !

Sa mère ne lui répondit pas, du moins pas ouvertement, mais Rosie était à peu près certaine de l'avoir entendu murmurer « La nourriture est bien la seule chose pour laquelle il se donne la peine de se battre… », d'où le petit sourire moqueur qu'elle arborait désormais tandis que sa mère continuait de cuisiner pour elle.

- James dort encore ? demanda t-elle finalement au bout de quelques minutes.

- Il est rentré tard cette nuit, répondit Lily en ne la sermonnant même pas pour avoir désigné son père par son prénom. Nous ne devrions pas le voir avant quelques temps, juste assez en tout cas pour passer une matinée entre mère et fille !

- Tant mieux dans ce cas ! se réjouit Rosie en songeant déjà à ce qu'elles pourraient faire ensembles. Ça fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas passé un petit moment rien que tous les deux !

Les minutes qui suivirent leur permirent de profiter pleinement de la présence de l'autre, chacune questionnant l'autre sur tel ou tel sujet en omettant bien évidemment d'aborder les sujets fâcheux pouvant les mettre mal à l'aise. Voir sa mère de bonne humeur fut d'ailleurs l'occasion pour Rosie de se réjouir de l'absence de son père. Malheureusement, celui-ci se réveillerait tôt ou tard, et ce petit moment d'intimité serait rapidement oublié par son arrivée parmi elles.

- Aujourd'hui est une journée assez particulière, tu sais ? dit Lily en revenant vers elle, l'une de ses mains occupée à tenir en équilibre une pile de pancakes agrémentés de miel qu'elle posa devant Rosie. Ta marraine m'a informé qu'il se passerait quelque chose de très spécial aujourd'hui…

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Rosie en se demandant ce que Minerva McGonagall, directrice adjointe de Poudlard et accessoirement marraine, pouvait bien avoir dit. Qu'est-ce donc ?

- Oh je ne sais pas si je peux te révéler ceci…, répondit innocemment sa mère en mordant dans une gaufre.

- Oh allez maman ! Tu sais très bien que je ne te laisserai pas tranquille tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce que tu caches !

Lily se contenta de mordiller joyeusement dans sa pâtisserie sous l'air impatient de sa fille. Titiller la curiosité de Rosie était si facile qu'un rien pouvait l'intéresser, même la plus petite anecdote. Mais l'information qu'elle allait de toute manière lui donner valait amplement la peine de la faire mariner de cette façon.

- Très bien mademoiselle, de toute façon vous l'auriez su très rapidement. Alors aujourd'hui… nous recevons une lettre de Poudlard.

- Une lettre ? répéta Rosie, un brin déçu. C'est tout ?

- Mais cette lettre est très importante ! Elle concerne une personne en particulier.

D'abord sceptique, Rosie comprit rapidement à qui sa mère faisait allusion, et cette annonce lui arracha un immense sourire. Son grand frère Harry allait recevoir sa lettre de Poudlard, une lettre qui annonçait son retour imminent auprès d'elle et de sa mère et mettait fin ainsi à son éloignement. N'y tenant pas, Rosie se jeta tout simplement sur sa mère, heureuse à l'idée de pouvoir faire de même avec son frère dans peu de temps.

- ça veut dire qu'il peut revenir à la maison dès aujourd'hui ? demanda t-elle en levant légèrement sa tête vers celle de Lily.

- Rien ne s'y oppose en tout cas. Après tout, James voulait l'éloigner trois ans le temps qu'il soit assez vieux pour aller à Poudlard, et cette échéance se termine dès qu'il reçoit sa lettre. Nous pourrions aller lui rendre visite dès aujourd'hui !

La perspective de revoir si vite Harry enthousiasma encore davantage Rosie qui attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps maintenant. Trois ans… Que le temps passait vite. Son frère devait avoir tellement changé entre temps. Du petit garçon de huit ans craintif et triste à l'idée d'être séparé de sa famille, il était à présent un garçon allant sur ses onze ans, sans doute grand et toujours aussi intelligent mais qui ressemblerait malheureusement à une version miniature de James Potter au même âge. La seule chose qu'elle redoutait dans ces retrouvailles était sans nul doute la rancune voir la colère qu'il pourrait avoir envers elles pour leur absence et leur incapacité à pouvoir prendre de ses nouvelles en allant le voir ou en lui faisant parvenir du courrier. Harry leur en voudrait pour ça, et elle-même réagirait de cette manière si elle avait été dans le même cas, et lui expliquer que la raison de ce silence était la surveillance complète de James sur elles et sur leurs correspondances s'annonçait ardu. Rosie espérait simplement qu'il laisse rapidement de côté sa rancune pour pouvoir profiter des quelques semaines de retrouvailles s'offrant à eux avant qu'il ne fasse sa rentrée à Poudlard et… qu'il s'éloigne de nouveau d'elles pendant de longs mois encore. Chaque moment comptait désormais, et Rosie se promit à elle-même de ne pas rater la moindre occasion pour se retrouver seule en sa compagnie.

- Il me manque tellement…, avoua t-elle en se rasseyant sur sa chaise. J'aurais tellement voulu qu'il soit là pour voir mes premiers signes de magie accidentelle ou pendant cette journée à la plage en Crête où nous avons fait connaissance avec ces sirènes… Je suis sûre qu'il aurait aimé les voir…

- Moi aussi chérie, moi aussi…, répondit pensivement Lily, les yeux dans le vague. Mais nous aurons d'autres occasions pour rattraper le temps perdu, et c'est une promesse que je te fais tout comme je lui ferai.

Rosie acquiesça simplement à ses paroles avant de se plonger telle une damnée sur sa pile de pancakes qu'elle dégusta goulument. Lily elle repartit surveiller les plats qu'elle faisait cuire, préférant s'occuper l'esprit à cuisiner plutôt qu'à elle aussi ressasser l'absence de son fils aîné. Suffisamment de malheurs s'abattaient sur elle sans qu'elle n'ajoute à cela la nostalgie des journées passées en compagnie d'Harry et Rosie… Une période si lointaine à ses yeux et qu'elle regrettait continuellement.

- Hmmm, j'ai une faim de loup ! s'exclama Matthew en faisant irruption dans la cuisine quelques minutes plus tard.

Sa soeur, qui venait justement de finir son repas favori, releva les yeux pour se retrouver nez à nez avec son grand frère. Celui-ci avait encore pris du poids en deux ans et ses kilos en trop menaçaient à présent de déborder de chaque côté de son ventre, tandis que son corps en lui-même semblait avoir le double du volume d'un garçon de son âge. Malgré tous les régimes et les tentatives de Dumbledore pour le faire maigrir, Matthew continuait inexorablement de grossir et de ressembler peu à peu à un cochon bien engraissé, et cela était en grande partie dû à l'idiotie de James qui continuait à le fournir en sucrerie. Même son balai, un nimbus 1800 dont il était pourtant fier et dont il prenait grand soin, se brisa purement et simplement lorsqu'il essaya de s'asseoir dessus un beau jour malgré le sortilège de renforcement placé sur la couche de vernis. Oui, son frère était très gros, et ajouté à cela une bêtise sans commune mesure et un caractère irascible et l'on obtenait le résultat qu'elle avait devant elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, morveuse ? lui cracha t-il d'ailleurs en remarquant ses yeux posés sur lui.

- J'étais en train de me demander depuis quand nous avions une ferme au manoir…, dit-elle en faisant mine de réfléchir. Je ne savais pas que nous avions en tout cas un porc parmi nous, et que ce porc avait la permission de pouvoir entrer dans la cuisine…

- C'est de toi que tu parles, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il en la fusillant du regard.

- La femelle du porc s'appelle une truie, or le porc est un mot masculin qui désigne lui son partenaire, et il n'y a qu'une personne répondant à ce critère parmi nous…

Piqué au vif, Matthew, dont les compétences en occlumancie approchaient du néant, vira immédiatement au rouge vif. Se saisissant d'une poignée de fraises disposées dans une corbeille devant lui, il était sur le point de les lancer sur sa sœur lorsque, se rendant compte sans doute que ce qu'il tenait était comestible, il abandonna son plan et se mit plutôt à les manger l'une après l'autre sous les yeux consternés de Rosie.

- Y'a que ça à manger ? demanda t-il entre deux bouchées. On dirait le repas d'un Weasley ! Où sont Gizmo, Dunny et Twinny ? Ils flemmardent ? Papa devrait les punir pour être aussi paresseux !

- Alors premièrement jeune homme, je ne fais pas à manger pour un régiment mais pour seulement quatre personnes, alors en attendant mange ce que tu peux ! Deuxièmement, je t'interdis de dénigrer les gens qui n'ont pas autant à manger que nous ! Ton père n'a peut-être pas l'intention de t'apprendre l'empathie, mais je suis bien décidée à le faire de mon côté !

- Mais…

- Troisièmement, l'interrompit Lily en levant un doigt pour le faire taire, les elfes ne sont pas là parce que je leur ai demandé de me laisser le champ libre pour cuisiner, alors je te défends d'aller raconter à ton père qu'ils font mal leur travail, ou tu peux être certain que je saurais te trouver une punition dont tu te souviendras !

- Papa ne te laissera pas faire ! répliqua t-il en frappant du poing sur la table. Si tu fais ça, je lui dirais que tu m'as puni injustement, et c'est toi qui auras une punition dont tu te souviendras !

Pour le coup, Rosie fut bien tentée de lui administrer un coup de pied sous la table, tant son comportement la répugnait au plus au point. Matthew, sachant que sa mère était désormais passive et était sujette aux réprimandes parfois violentes de son mari, jouait désormais à cela en menaçant purement et simplement Lily de représailles si elle osait faire preuve d'autorité contre lui. Lily n'était plus qu'une femme sans aucun appui pouvant l'aider à faire obéir son fils, et celui-ci agissait désormais avec elle comme avec n'importe quelle servante, voir même comme avec un elfe de maison. Sa propre mère n'était plus là pour lui que pour ranger sa chambre, faire à manger et s'occuper de son linge ; une boniche pour faire simple. C'est ce que pensait en tout cas Rosie, mais les agissements de son frère tendaient à prouver ses dires. Matthew n'avait d'ailleurs plus fait preuve de tendresse et d'amour envers elle depuis des années, et la sœur d'Harry n'arrivait même pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois où il lui avait dit « Je t'aime » sans espérer en retour un petit quelque chose comme récompense.

Lily elle, trop choquée par les propos de son fils et surtout blessée de voir que celui-ci la menaçait ouvertement de donner à James l'occasion de lui administrer une ou deux gifles, ne put exprimer le moindre mot, sa bouche devenue soudainement trop lourde et sèche pour pouvoir faire usage de la parole. Sa main droite, accrochée à la poignée de sa poêle, tremblait tellement que les tranches de bacon chauffant à l'intérieur ne cessait de sauter dans les airs en menaçant de tomber par terre, tandis que ses yeux, fixés intensément sur Matthew, menaçaient à tout instant de déverser un flot continu de larmes depuis déjà trop longtemps gardées au fond d'elle.

C'était une femme et une mère anéantie qui se présentait à eux en cet instant, une personne meurtrie dans sa chair et détruite au plus profond d'elle-même et impuissante devant le spectacle qu'offrait désormais sa famille. Aussi, pour éviter d'avoir à supporter plus longtemps le regard moqueur de son fils fier d'avoir réussi à la faire taire, Lily préféra détourner son attention sur ce qu'elle cuisinait actuellement, reniflant de temps à autre au beau milieu du silence qui s'était installé dans la cuisine.

- T'es content de toi, hein ? chuchota furieusement Rosie en regardant avec haine son frère assis devant elle. Ça te fait plaisir de la rendre malheureuse !? Quel genre de fils tu es ? Quel genre de fils ferait pleurer sa mère ?

- Un fils qui sait comment traiter avec les femmes, répliqua t-il en ne daignant même pas la regarder. Papa m'a toujours dit d'être ferme avec vous, et le professeur Dumbledore n'arrête pas de me répéter que les femmes sont le sexe faible et que par rapport à un homme, elles leur sont inférieures.

- Espèce de salaud ! fulmina t-elle en lui jetant une gaufre en pleine figure. Ça ne te donne pas le droit de traiter maman comme un chien ! Pfiouuuu, Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je t'aurais déjà refait le portrait pour toutes les immondices qui sortent de ta bouche !

- Touche-moi une seule fois et je préviens papa pour tes menaces !

- « Je vais le dire à papa » ! « Papa ne te laissera pas faire » « Quand papa entendra parler de ça » et gnagnagna et gnagnagna ! Tu n'as que ces mots là à la bouche, crétin ! Il est beau le sauveur des sorciers : incapable de se défendre tout seul ! Je ne savais pas que le monde magique avait choisi de mettre toute sa confiance sur un gros bébé aussi pathétique que faible ! Merlin, je préfère encore me rallier à Voldemort plutôt que de devoir supporter trois incapables comme toi, Dumbledore et ton cher papounet !

- AH ! s'exclama t-il soudainement en la pointant du doigt. Je savais bien que tu n'étais qu'une sale vipère comme tous les Serpentards ! Tu viens de l'avouer toi-même : Tu préfères être une mangemort plutôt que de rejoindre le côté du bien et le camp de Dumbledore !

- En fait, j'aurais tendance à choisir la neutralité plutôt qu'avoir à choisir entre vos deux camps. Vous êtes tout aussi pathétiques l'un que l'autre, et je préfère garder ma dignité plutôt que de jouer la suivante d'un imbécile comme toi.

Matthew, offensé par ses propos injurieux, tenta maladroitement de lui administrer un nouveau coup de pied sous la table comme il était d'usage entre eux à chaque repas, mais malheureusement pour lui, sa jambe trop courte et trop lourde faillit lui coûter bien plus qu'un coup de pied dans le vide : Sa dignité. Il en fallut en vérité peu pour qu'il ne glisse de sa chaise et se vautre par terre. Rosie elle éclata de rire devant ses pathétiques tentatives pour la blesser, et même Lily, pourtant dos à eux, réprima l'envie de glousser.

- Tu me paieras ça plus tard, siffla t-il entre ses dents. Ron et moi allons te préparer quelques petites surprises dont tu nous diras des nouvelles !

- Merlin que j'ai peur ! Oh par pitié, que mon preux chevalier en armure vienne me sauver des mains de cet affreux garçon aux jambes trop courtes ! s'exclama théâtralement Rosie en feignant la peur. Je n'ose imaginer ce que ce bougre est capable de faire à une pauvre jeune fille innocente telle que moi ! Oh mon preux chevalier, hâtez-vous ! Je ne sais combien de temps je vais tenir face aux assauts de cet individu et de son complice l'écuyer Ronald Weasley dit « la belette galeuse » !

N'y tenant plus, Lily se mit à ricaner bien que discrètement devant les agissements de sa fille, tout en se promettant de la faire intégrer une pièce de théâtre un jour ou l'autre pour ne pas gâcher le don qu'elle avait pour la comédie. Néanmoins, ce moment d'amusement fut brusquement interrompu par l'arrivée de James dans la cuisine, l'air groggy comme quelqu'un ayant trop bu la veille et traînant des pieds en se prenant tout ce qui se trouvait par terre.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! s'exclama t-il en s'avançant dans la cuisine, en pyjama et les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais.

- Salut P'pa ! lança tout aussi fort Matthew en le voyant apparaître, oubliant complètement par la même occasion les multiples humiliations de sa sœur quelques secondes auparavant.

Son fils fut le seul à lui répondre, Rosie se contentant de boire dans son bol pour se trouver un prétexte afin de ne pas lui répondre tandis que Lily préférait lui tourner le dos en continuant à faire cuire le bacon dans l'une des poêles. James remarqua peut-être l'indifférence de sa femme envers lui car il se dirigea rapidement vers elle pour passer ses bras autour de sa taille, la tête posée sur son épaule qu'il embrassait tendrement.

- Bonjour chérie, susurra t-il au creux de son oreille. Je ne t'ai pas entendu te lever ce matin...

- Je ne voulais pas te déranger, dit-elle d'une voix neutre, indifférente à ses marques d'affection.

- Pourquoi cuisines-tu ? demanda t-il en regardant finalement ce qu'elle faisait. Les elfes sont là pour ça… Si tu continues, je vais devoir me séparer d'eux…

- Mh…

James desserra finalement son emprise sur elle sans remarquer une seconde que sa femme n'était décidément pas disposée à lui parler, à moins que cette situation lui plaisait. Ébouriffant au passage les cheveux de son fils, il prit quelques secondes plus tard place à côté de lui, s'affalant littéralement sur sa chaise comme un enfant immature en prenant négligemment une poignée de fraises se trouvant à sa portée. Lily avait depuis longtemps abandonné ce combat perdu d'avance et ne lui reprocha même pas son comportement à table qui influençait également Matthew à faire la même chose. Ce manque de réaction de la part de sa mère l'incita d'ailleurs à braver ce qui était autrefois un interdit, et Matthew se prélassa tel un pacha sur sa propre chaise, profitant d'ailleurs de l'occasion pour donner un coup de pied discret à Rosie sous la table qui cette fois atteignit sa cible. Sa sœur réprima l'envie d'y répondre ou même de pousser un léger halètement de douleur pour ne pas lui donner satisfaction, mais l'envie de lui plonger sa tête dans son bol de chocolat était également très tentante.

- Alors fiston, qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de faire aujourd'hui ? lança James sans se préoccuper du fait que son fils avait les mêmes manières à table qu'un troll des cavernes.

- Ron doit venir à la maison pour jouer avec moi ! répondit-il. Je crois qu'il va amener avec lui Ginny pour que l'on puisse s'amuser tous les trois ! Il faut dire que je suis beaucoup aimé des Weasley, ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde…

Rosie savait pertinemment que cette dernière phrase était à son encontre, mais selon ses propres dires, que les Weasley soient amis ou non avec elle était le cadet de ses soucis, en particulier quand cela concernait Ronald et Ginevra Weasley. Ces deux là étaient comme les sous-fifres de Matthew, le premier le suivant partout en ne cessant de s'émerveiller sur l'immense renommée de son ami et les jouets coûteux qu'il possédait quand l'autre était tout simplement amoureuse de lui et se voyait déjà devenir la prochaine Lady Potter. Matthew ne se rendait même pas compte que la seule chose qui les intéressait vraiment en lui était sa richesse et non lui-même, et le voir se vanter d'avoir d'aussi « fabuleux amis » était un spectacle très amusant. Si Matthew avait été pauvre ou s'il n'avait pas été le pourfendeur de Voldemort, alors les deux Weasley n'auraient même pas daigné lever les yeux sur lui, un comble tout de même quand on savait que cette famille était l'une des plus anciennes mais également l'une des plus pauvres du Royaume-Uni.

Rosie n'avait aucune idée de comment ces trois-là avaient bien pu se rencontrer, surtout que Matthew avait énormément de préjugés sur les familles pauvres et ne cessait de les dénigrer continuellement ; Qu'il ne fasse pas la même chose avec eux était pour le moins étonnant, et qu'il tolère leur présence l'était encore davantage. Mais cela ne la regardait pas de toute manière, et le mieux aujourd'hui était d'éviter le plus possible la présence de ces trois idiots pour ne pas créer en davantage de tensions autour d'elle. Elle n'avait de toute façon aucun point commun avec eux et préférait encore se quereller avec son père plutôt que de discuter nourriture avec ce goinfre de Ron ou parler gnome de jardin et plancher qui grince avec Ginny qui ne ratait jamais une occasion pour se plaindre de la vétusté de la maison de ses parents.

- Hé bien cela veut dire que nous aurons toute la journée rien que pour tous les deux Lily, dit James sans se soucier de ce qu'avait prévu de faire aujourd'hui sa fille. Nous n'allons pas nous ennuyer !

- Merveilleux James…, se contenta t-elle de dire sans se retourner vers lui.

Son comportement pour le moins peu amical envers lui sembla déplaire à son mari qui perdit rapidement le sourire qu'il arborait jusqu'alors. Ses yeux eux ne quittaient pas une seule seconde Lily, comme pour l'analyser.

- Allons Lily, tu pourrais faire au moins semblant d'apprécier le fait que je souhaite passer une journée complète avec toi ! Tu te plains constamment que je ne passe pas suffisamment de temps avec toi, et…

Des coups portés sur la fenêtre de la cuisine l'interrompirent dans sa diatribe, tandis que le reste de la famille avait porté son attention sur le hibou attendant de l'autre côté de la vitre que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir pour pouvoir délivrer la lettre qu'il tenait accrochée à sa patte.

- Ma lettre de Poudlard ! s'exclama Matthew en se levant déjà de sa chaise pour aller récupérer ce qu'il croyait être son courrier.

- Tu n'as que neuf ans, l'informa d'un ton condescendant Rosie en roulant des yeux.

- De quoi te mêles-tu, Miss Je-Sais-Tout ? Je suis tellement intelligent que Dumbledore a pensé qu'il était temps pour moi de commencer ma scolarité dès maintenant, voilà tout ! Quand je pense à la tête que feront les autres élèves en me voyant arriver, ils ne vont pas en revenir ! Leur héros national allant à Poudlard avec deux ans d'avance !

Même si l'envie y était, Matthew avait beaucoup de mal à faire deux choses à la fois, et parler de lui et du comportement qu'auraient les élèves de Poudlard en sa présence l'empêcha de se hâter pour aller récupérer la lettre du pauvre hibou. Lily par contre n'avait pas perdu de temps pour le faire, sachant pertinemment que cette lettre était adressée à son fils aîné mais alors qu'elle ouvrait la fenêtre pour laisser entrer l'oiseau, celui-ci resta assis sur l'appui de fenêtre, tendant simplement sa patte pour lui permettre de détacher l'enveloppe accrochée dessus.

- Cette lettre ne t'es pas adressée Matthew, l'informa t-elle tandis qu'elle remerciait le hibou en lui donnant une tranche de bacon qu'il accepta bien volontiers.

- Alors elle est pour qui !? s'impatienta t-il en tapant du pied. C'est un hibou de Poudlard, je l'ai reconnu ! Et en plus c'est aujourd'hui que les élèves doivent recevoir leur lettre !

- Tu es encore trop jeune pour y aller, répliqua sa mère en refermant la fenêtre au moment même où le hibou venait de s'envoler. Cette lettre est adressée à ton frère, ajouta t-elle en lui indiquant l'adresse et le nom inscrits dessus.

La tension dans la cuisine monta soudainement d'un cran à la mention d'Harry, surtout chez James et Matthew. Tandis que le premier s'était brusquement raidit en serrant les poings sur le journal qu'il avait ouvert devant lui, Matthew lui se gonfla d'indignation en devant aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Les mains sur les hanches, il observa tour à tour Lily et la lettre d'un air furieux, comme si l'enveloppe contenait quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait avoir et en portait la responsabilité sur elle.

- Lui !? s'écria t-il en regardant avec des yeux exorbités la lettre que tenait Lily. Mais c'est un Cracmol ! Il n'a aucun talent magique, et en plus c'est un crétin !

- Je t'interdis de parler comme ça de ton frère ! l'avertit durement sa mère. Encore un écart de conduite jeune homme, et je t'interdis de voir pour le reste du mois Ron et Ginny !

- ça, ça reste à prouver…, marmonna son fils en arborant un rictus moqueur.

Matthew n'était pas idiot au point de douter de l'influence de son père sur sa mère, et il était parfaitement conscient que la parole de Lily ne valait absolument rien par rapport à celle de James. En un claquement de doigt, le père de famille pouvait annuler toutes les punitions qu'elle lui donnait, réduisant à néant les chances de Lily d'avoir un jour de l'autorité sur lui et l'humiliant par la même occasion devant son propre fils. James d'ailleurs ne gronda même pas Matthew pour sa remarque, trop occupé à regarder d'un air absent le journal qu'il lisait sans donner l'impression d'être concerné par les évènements se déroulant à seulement quelques mètres de lui. Mais c'était mal le connaitre…

- Quand partons-nous, maman ? lui demanda avec une excitation non feinte Rosie. Je meurs d'envie de lui montrer ce que je sais faire !

- Vers dix ou onze heures, le temps que ton oncle et ta tante finissent eux-aussi de manger, répondit-elle en lui faisant un discret clin d'œil. Je ne tiens pas à débarquer là-bas et les déranger pendant leur repas.

- Chouette ! Mais… Oh maman ! Tu n'es pas encore prête ! Vite ! dit-elle en commençant à la pousser légèrement vers la sortie. Moi aussi je vais changer de vêtement, je veux me faire belle pour cette occasion…

- Personne n'ira nul part, lança soudainement James d'une voix grave.

Tous les regards convergèrent immédiatement vers lui, décontenancés pour Rosie et Lily et à la fois curieux et joyeux pour Matthew qui sentit immédiatement une probable dispute entre ses parents. Celui-ci se rassit même docilement sur sa chaise comme pour montrer qu'il voulait être aux premières loges pour assister à cet échange entre ses parents. James lui buvait tranquillement le contenu de son bol sans même regarder sa femme, les yeux plutôt orientés vers le journal posé devant lui sur la table qui était apparemment bien plus intéressant pour lui qu'une discussion concernant son fils aîné.

- Personne n'ira nulle part ? répéta sans comprendre sa femme en brisant le silence. Que veux-tu dire par là James ?

- C'est pourtant évident, dit-il en reposant son bol tout en ignorant royalement les autres membres de la famille présents. Personne n'ira en vadrouille pour aller retrouver un gosse dont personne ne veut revoir la figure. Qu'il reste là où il est, sa présence m'insupportait déjà avant, je n'ai pas envie de le ravoir dans les pattes…

- Comment oses-tu parler de lui comme ça !? s'emporta Lily en froissant la lettre qu'elle tenait. Comment oses-tu croire que personne ici ne se soucie d'Harry ? Je suis sa mère, je l'ai porté pendant neuf mois et je l'ai élevé pendant plus de huit ans quand toi tu préférais aller t'amuser avec Sirius ou passer ton temps avec Matthew ! Tu n'as absolument rien fait pour lui qui te donne le droit de prétendre pouvoir décider de la direction que doit prendre sa vie ! Alors tu pourras dire ce que tu voudras James, mais que tu le veuilles ou non, j'irai le récupérer, et au diable tes réticences !

- Tu vas rester ici ! s'écria à son tour James en se levant subitement de sa chaise. Je t'interdis d'aller lui rendre visite, comme je t'interdis ne serait-ce que de poser un pied en dehors du manoir !

- Ou alors quoi James ? lui demanda t-elle tandis qu'il approchait d'elle les poings serrés. Tu vas encore me gifler ? Tu vas me retenir prisonnière dans notre chambre ? Tu vas continuer longtemps à me rendre malheureuse ?!

James n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui exprimer sa façon de penser. Sa main fit tout le travail, et le choc causé entre elle et la joue de Lily fut tel qu'elle s'écroula par terre en manquant de peu de faire tomber sur elle le contenu encore chaud de l'une des casseroles. Rosie fut pour le moins horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de voir, d'autant plus qu'elle faillit elle aussi subir les aléas de ce geste lorsque Lily s'était écroulée juste à côté d'elle en la heurtant violemment. Ce fut avec un immense chagrin qu'elle assista impuissante à une nouvelle scène de violence se déroulant entre ses parents, une scène ou généralement, Lily ne faisait jamais long feu. James par ailleurs ne semblait même pas attristé par ce qu'il venait de faire à sa femme, habitué maintenant à user de ses mains pour lui faire entendre raison et n'hésitant même plus à la battre devant les enfants pour répondre à sa manière à ses reproches.

- Rappelle-toi Lily, dit-il en s'agenouillant devant elle, je suis le chef de famille et par conséquent en droit de faire tout ce que je désire de chacun des membres de cette famille. Si je veux passer du temps avec l'un de mes enfants, j'en ai le droit. Si je veux en éloigner un autre parce qu'il devient gênant, j'en ai également le droit. Si j'ai envie de faire usage de mes mains sur mes enfants ou même sur ma propre épouse, j'en ai encore une fois le droit. La loi m'y autorise chérie, et je ne fais que mettre en application tout ce qu'elle me permet de faire sans avoir de compte à rendre. Toi, tu n'as absolument rien à dire, tu n'as qu'à la fermer et te conduire comme je le souhaite, c'est-à-dire en la parfaite petite épouse fidèle et aimante que je veux que tu sois. Or, ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas, et cela me peine profondément. Vois-tu Lily, soumettre sa femme de cette façon n'a jamais été mon but lorsque je me suis marié à toi, mais plus le temps passe et plus j'ai l'impression que tu t'amuses à me contrarier, aussi ai-je dans l'idée de te remettre sur le droit chemin et ce, peu importe la manière employée.

- Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! lui cracha t-elle au visage. Quel genre d'homme frappe sa femme parce qu'elle ne pense pas la même chose que lui, qu'elle souhaite son indépendance et qu'on ne lui dicte pas ce qu'elle doit faire ? Un lâche doublé d'un faible ! OUI James, tu es faible !

Une deuxième gifle la fit de nouveau chanceler, et à la grande horreur de Rosie, Lily se mit soudainement à cracher du sang, en petite quantité certes mais de quoi l'alarmer tout de même. Un mince filet commençait d'ailleurs à couler de sa bouche pour finir sa course sur son tablier ou sur le carrelage de la cuisine.

- Frappe-moi autant que tu le veux James… Tu ne m'empêcheras pas d'aller récupérer Ha-Harry…, marmonna t-elle entre deux halètements. Aucune muraille n'est assez forte pour… Pour m'empêcher de le retrouver…

- Encore faut-il que tu parviennes à franchir les barrières et protections magiques que j'ai mises en place sur la maison et en particulier sur toi ! ricana t-il d'un rire glacial faisant frémir malgré elle Rosie. Rappelle-toi Lily, il n'y a que moi qui peux te permettre de sortir d'ici en levant les sortilèges contraignants placés sur toi !

À la surprise de tous, Lily se mit soudainement à ricaner, un rire tout aussi froid que celui de son époux. Malgré le sang commençant à s'écouler abondamment de sa bouche, son épouse esquissa même un large sourire plein de dédain et de mépris pour James, une vision absolument cauchemardesque qui donna l'espace d'un instant à Rosie l'impression que sa mère était devenue folle.

- Pitoyable… Et tu oses dire que tu m'aimes ? La belle affaire… Un homme ne cloître pas sa femme entre quatre murs en l'empêchant de faire ce qu'elle désire… Et mon plus grand désir actuellement est de quitter cette maison pour ne plus jamais revoir ta figure repoussante !

- Vraiment ? lança t-il d'un ton très désagréable où l'on pouvait aisément percevoir du dédain. VRAIMENT !?

Peut-être était-ce le fait que sa femme soit répugnée par sa seule présence qui lui fit perdre tout contrôle, car James lui agrippa soudainement les cheveux pour la tirer vers la sortie, hurlant à pleins poumons des méchancetés sans nom à son encontre. Lily eut beau se tordre et se débattre pour s'échapper de sa poigne, rien n'y fit, et le seul résultat qu'elle obtint fut des mèches de cheveux arrachés et un mal de tête atroce. Face à ce spectacle accablant, Rosie n'y tint plus et fit la seule chose qui lui traversa l'esprit sur le moment : Elle se jeta sur son père pour lui faire également lâcher prise. Accrochée à son bras, Rosie le griffa, le mordit, le frappa de ses petits poings pour qu'il la lâche et cela malgré l'autre main de son père qui tentait également de la faire partir. Finalement, par un coup du sort chanceux, James perdit l'équilibre en se prenant le pied dans le pied de la chaise sur laquelle était assis Matthew et tous les trois s'écroulèrent durement sur le sol.

- Petite peste ! s'écria James en se jetant sur Rosie. Je vais t'apprendre à obéir à ton père !

- NON ! hurla Lily en se jetant dans la mêlée.

D'un geste brusque, elle parvint à éloigner sa fille de l'emprise de James, mais ce fut malheureusement elle qui devint la cible toute désignée de la colère de son mari. James se montra particulièrement violent et l'empoigna fermement par le cou pour la projeter contre le mur, faisant au passage trembler les quelques bibelots et autres objets de décorations accrochés au mur. L'un d'eux tomba d'ailleurs juste à côté de James et manqua de peu de lui couper le bras, mais celui-ci ne sembla même pas le remarquer, trop occupé à fusiller sa femme du regard.

- On se rebelle, ma petite fleur de lys ? marmonna t-il en serrant encore davantage son cou. Tu ne m'avais encore jamais montré cette facette de ta personnalité, bien que je me doutais depuis l'école que tu puisses être aussi impulsive…

- Pourquoi ne nous laisserais-tu pas tranquille quelques… quelques heures, hein ? balbutia t-elle difficilement. Va donc voir tes petites traînées de Manchester… Je suis certaine qu'elles ne refuseraient pas de servir de défouloir pour toi…

- Mince alors, tu es au courant ? dit-il en feignant la surprise. Moi qui pensais pouvoir te le cacher encore longtemps ! Mais que veux-tu Lily ? Les hommes ont des besoins à assouvir, et tu n'es plus toute jeune… Tu deviens une vieille dame toute mollassonne ! Et puis mes petites traînées comme tu le dis si bien me donnent encore le sentiment d'être désiré et désirable, chose que tu ne me procures plus depuis longtemps…

Humiliée par ses paroles, Lily n'y tint plus et lui cracha purement et simplement au visage. James fut interloqué par son geste, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait jamais songé à ce qu'elle puisse lui faire cela un jour. Cracher sur lui était une preuve réelle de mépris, mais il l'aurait accepté de tout le monde… sauf de sa femme, et il ne laisserait jamais passer cela. Ses mains relâchèrent finalement son cou, mais loin de la laisser tranquille, James se mit soudainement à lui caresser le visage tandis que de son autre main, il faisait disparaître le cracha s'écoulant sur sa joue, à la grande surprise de Lily qui s'attendait déjà à ce qu'il la frappe à nouveau.

- Maintenant ma douce Lily, ne me force pas à devoir user encore une fois de la force contre toi pour t'empêcher d'outrepasser mes directives, dit-il en lui caressant tendrement le menton. Je serai tellement contrarié d'avoir à abîmer une nouvelle fois ce joli visage…

- Tu es répugnant, fulmina t-elle en détournant les yeux. Je regrette tellement le jour où j'ai pu répondre à tes avances ! Je n'aurais certainement pas été aussi malheureuse en amour si j'avais fait le choix de t'éconduire !

- Mais tu ne serais sans doute pas dans une situation aussi avantageuse que maintenant, avec une richesse sans commune mesure et un titre de Lady que toutes les demoiselles en fleur rêveraient de porter pour avoir le privilège de profiter de la renommée de notre nom. Que serais-tu devenu, hein Lily ? Une paysanne comme tes parents ? Ou même une vulgaire serveuse dans une de ces tavernes malfamées où échouent les saoulards et bandits ? Peut-être même serais-tu devenu une courtisane ou une vulgaire putain… C'est cela que tu veux Lily ? Vendre ton corps au plus offrant ?

James ne semblait même plus remarquer que deux de ses enfants se trouvaient toujours dans la même pièce que lui, l'une complètement effarée par la scène se jouant devant elle et aux yeux débordant de larmes quand l'autre lui se désintéressait totalement du sort de Lily et préférait continuer de manger son petit-déjeuner plutôt que de se préoccuper de l'état dans lequel se trouvait sa propre mère.

- Tu es trop lâche Lily, dit-il en prenant son silence pour un aveu de faiblesse. Malgré tes beaux discours et le rejet que tu éprouves envers moi, jamais tu ne voudras abandonner tout ce confort, tout ce luxe et la richesse qui est tienne grâce à notre mariage, avoue-le Lily !

- Comment veux-tu que je m'en aille alors que tu me forces à rester cloîtrée ici ! répliqua t-elle durement. Toi et cet imbécile de Dumbledore m'avez enfermé ici comme un animal depuis deux ans sans possibilité de pouvoir même aller dans le jardin sans ton accord et sans enlever tous les sortilèges que tu as placé sur la maison ! Est-ce une preuve d'amour James ? Est-ce comme ça que tu vois notre couple terminer ses jours ?!

Seule une autre baffe répondit à ses questions. La joue déjà rouge de Lily prit encore davantage de couleur alors qu'elle s'efforçait de ne pas perdre la face devant ses enfants, et surtout devant lui : Pleurer ne ferait que le contenter encore davantage.

- Je t'interdis de me parler comme ça ! éructa t-il en la saisissant de nouveau par la gorge. Si j'ai fait tout ça, c'est pour notre bien à tous les deux et tu devrais m'en être reconnaissante ! Quand j'ai réalisé ce jour-là que je commençais à te perdre, à voir les fondements de notre couple partir en éclat, j'ai paniqué et j'ai eu peur de te voir partir ! Je n'acceptais pas que tu puisses m'échapper alors que je t'aime profondément. Mais toi… Toi tu n'en avais que pour Harry et Rosie, tu ne t'es jamais demandé ce que je pouvais ressentir en te voyant si proche d'eux et aussi distant avec moi !

- T-tu n'es qu'un… égoïste…, balbutia t-elle faiblement à cause de la poigne sur sa gorge. Tu ne penses qu'à ton… ton petit bonheur personnel sans te s-soucier de celui des enfants…

- Je ne pense qu'à mon petit bonheur, hein ? dit-il soudainement en se relevant pour épousseter son pyjama. Très bien alors, je vais aller me faire plaisir dans ce cas.

Sous les yeux étonnés des trois autres, James se dirigea vers la sortie d'une démarche ridicule dans laquelle il espérait pourtant se montrer fier et arrogant, mais qui lui donnait davantage l'impression de marcher comme un canard boiteux.

- Je vais de ce pas me préparer pour aller faire un petit tour chez mes chères amies de Manchester ! Il faut bien que je me fasse plaisir après tout, histoire de ne pas perdre les bonnes habitudes puisqu'apparemment je ne pense qu'à mon petit confort personnel ! Et puis… je sens comme une tension dans l'air quand je suis ici, pas vous ? Mieux vaut que j'aille me ressourcer ailleurs… Tu n'auras qu'à m'attendre bien sagement jusqu'à ce soir Lily, j'essaierai de ne pas rentrer trop tard pour que nous puissions reprendre cette discussion dans notre lit conjugal…

- SALAUD !

BANG.

James ne vit pas le maléfice s'approcher de lui, pas plus qu'il n'entendit Lily prononcer le sort. La seule chose qu'il constata fut l'immobilité soudaine de son corps et la chute vertigineuse qu'il fit jusqu'au plancher qu'il heurta durement. Incapable de pouvoir amortir le choc, son nez se cassa au contact du sol et aussitôt, un flot continu de sang en sortit et forma une petite mare prenant peu à peu de l'ampleur. Lily elle resta debout de longues secondes, le bras et la baguette toujours pointés vers lui et le souffle saccadé. Ses yeux étaient exorbités, comme si son propre geste l'avait choqué au plus au point et son visage devint aussi pâle que d'ordinaire sauf là où l'avait frappé James. Un silence encore rarement vu dans la maison accompagna ce retournement de situation, et les deux enfants présents étaient tout aussi choqués que leur mère devant ce qui venait de se produire.

- Maman ! s'écria finalement Rosie en se précipitant vers elle pour l'enserrer dans ses bras. Est-ce… Est-ce que ça va ?

- Tout va bien maintenant Rosalyn, dit-elle en essayant vainement de se montrer rassurante tandis que sa fille touchait délicatement les marques sur ses joues, les yeux embués de larmes.

Son regard se porta alors sur Matthew, son second fils. Peut-être était-ce là encore le choc ou simplement un temps plus long que la normale de réaction, mais il ne semblait même pas remarquer l'accolade se faisant entre elle et Rosie. Non, son regard ne cessait de quitter la forme inerte de son père, allongée au beau milieu du couloir et qui restait parfaitement immobile. N'importe qui aurait pu aisément croire qu'il était mort, mais Lily était certaine de ne pas s'être trompée de sortilège ; Il y avait tout de même une différence notable entre le Petrificus Totalus et l'Avada Kedavra rien que dans leur prononciation.

- Maman ? Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? demanda Rosie en se blottissant encore davantage contre elle tout en regardant craintivement le corps immobile de son père. On ne peut pas rester ici, il va te faire encore plus de mal maintenant !

Lily elle-même commençait à prendre conscience de ce que son geste avait causé, mais au fond d'elle-même, elle ne le regretta pas le moins du monde. Mais maintenant, que faire ? Rester et attendre qu'il se rétablisse pour avoir droit à une nouvelle volée de claques certainement plus terribles que les précédentes, où… partir ? La deuxième idée était plus tentante, mais partir pour aller où ? Ses parents étaient morts, sa sœur la haïssait et accepterait autant sa présence sous son toit qu'un nid de cafards, et les Greengrass étaient partis semble t-il quelques jours en voyage en France sans lui donner la moindre adresse pour les contacter. Surtout, il fallait trouver une cachette où aucun membre de l'ordre du phœnix, le groupe crée par le directeur pour combattre Voldemort et ses mangemorts, ne pourrait la trouver, pas même Dumbledore.

La seule personne vers qui elle pouvait se tourner pour obtenir de l'aide était Rémus et avec une légère pointe de regret, elle se rendit compte alors qu'il était désormais son dernier ami. Vivre plus de onze ans avec James l'avait totalement coupé du monde, et les rares amis qu'elle s'était faite à Poudlard ne lui adressaient plus la parole depuis des années maintenant. Oui, Remus était sa roue de secours, son dernier appui sur lequel elle pouvait compter, d'autant plus que son logement était certes petit et modeste, mais avait l'avantage de n'être connu que par elle et Rosie, une précaution qu'avait prise son ami suite à une énième dispute avec Dumbledore dont découla son départ de l'ordre du phoenix. Sa décision était prise, et Lily était certaine que Rémus accepterait sans sourciller sa demande d'aide.

- Nous allons partir Rosie, pour… quelques temps, dit-elle finalement après quelques instants de réflexion.

- Non, pour toujours ! répliqua Rosalyn en serrant les pans de la robe de sa mère comme si sa vie en dépendait. James va te faire du mal si tu reviens, et tu ne pourras plus jamais repartir ! C'est ta seule chance ! Notre seule chance ! Nous pourrons redevenir une famille avec Harry, sans nous soucier de ce qu'il pourrait faire contre nous !

Lily dut admettre que la clairvoyance dont faisait preuve sa fille était on ne peut plus logique et très sensée. James lui avait déjà à de nombreuses reprises par le passé dit qu'il pouvait changer, qu'il allait redevenir le fringuant jeune homme qu'elle avait épousé, mais reprenait généralement ses mauvaises habitudes peu de temps après en devenant même de plus en plus horrible à chaque fois. Là encore, son comportement risquait de devenir absolument exécrable suite à ce qu'elle venait de faire, et le cap des quelques baffes risquait d'être franchi. Sa vie pouvait désormais être sur la sellette si elle continuait de le côtoyer plus longtemps, la sienne mais aussi celle de Rosie qui était depuis longtemps le souffre douleur de son père. Sa décision était finalement prise, et d'un hochement de tête, elle le fit comprendre à sa fille.

- Va dans ta chambre préparer une valise Rosie, lui ordonna t-elle en se dégageant d'elle. Ne prend que le strict minimum et redescend immédiatement. Nous partirons au plus vite avant que les effets du sortilège ne se dissipent.

Sa fille obéit aussitôt et s'éloigna en courant presque vers l'escalier menant à l'étage, non sans au passage prendre grand soin à écraser les doigts de son père en le fusillant du regard avec tant de haine dans les yeux que Lily pensa sur le moment qu'il était terrible de voir un enfant détester autant l'un de ses parents. À nouveau, son attention se porta sur Matthew, mais contrairement à tout à l'heure, son fils ne regardait plus son père mais la dévisageait à présent avec un tel regard qu'elle crut défaillir. Les yeux de Matthew semblaient flamboyer alors que son visage prenait une expression haineuse envers elle, les sourcils froncés, les yeux plissés et les poings serrés sur les bras de sa chaise.

- Tu l'as tué ! s'écria t-il finalement en s'approchant d'elle, une expression menaçante sur le visage. Tu as tué papa !

- N-non Matthew, je l'ai juste pétri…

- Je te déteste ! la coupa t-il furieusement. Le professeur Dumbledore avait raison à ton sujet, tu es une mauvaise mère et une mauvaise épouse !

Bien qu'elle ne laissa rien transparaître ces mots prononcés de la bouche de son propre fils lui firent terriblement mal au cœur, surtout qu'elle le trouva très injuste dans ses propos. Onze ans maintenant qu'elle s'efforçait d'être la meilleure mère possible, juste et ferme, bienveillante et attentionnée, impartiale et tendre… Mais Matthew n'avait apparemment jamais rien vu des efforts qu'elle avait fait pour eux. Seules les opinions de Dumbledore et de James comptaient pour lui finalement, quand elle était de toute évidence considérée comme la simple génitrice, la femme qui l'avait mis au monde mais pour qui il n'avait apparemment aucune considération. Inutile de lui demander dans ces conditions là de la suivre gentiment pour l'éloigner de son père, son choix était fait.

- Tu ne m'accompagneras pas alors, dit-elle d'un ton neutre en sortant de nouveau sa baguette. Cela ne sert à rien de te le demander, je connais parfaitement ta réponse. Je regrette simplement que tu n'ais pas pris le temps de voir à quel point j'ai fait d'énormes sacrifices pour toi, à quel point je me suis donnée corps et âme dans ton éducation pour t'offrir la meilleure enfance qui soit, et à quel point je t'aime tout simplement. Dumbledore et James t'ont trop influencé, et je le remarque aujourd'hui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? dit-il en paniquant à la vue de la baguette pointée vers lui. Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire du mal ! Je vais le dire à papa et il te punira !

- Tu préfères donc voir ton père me brutaliser ? demanda t-elle avec une légère pointe de tristesse. Je t'ai définitivement perdu alors… Petrificus Totalus !

Le sort le frappa de plein fouet en moins de deux secondes, juste le temps pour lui de s'écrier « Arrière Sang-De-Bourbe ! » avant qu'il ne s'écroule par terre. Lily se précipita vers lui et vérifia malgré tout qu'il n'avait rien à cause de la chute, mettant de côté le léger ressentiment qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Son fils était parfaitement immobile, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce, mais ses yeux eux continuaient de bouger dans tous les sens, lui donnant l'impression qu'il était paniqué. Presque comme un adieu, Lily se pencha vers lui et lui embrassa tendrement le front tout en jouant avec les quelques mèches de cheveux encadrant son visage.

- Au revoir Matthew, murmura t-elle tristement. Malgré tout ce que tu peux penser de moi, sache que je t'aime autant qu'Harry et Rosie, et que je regrette ce qui est arrivé. J'espère qu'un jour, tu pourras me pardonner mon départ et que nous puissions devenir la famille que j'ai toujours voulu que nous soyons…

Son fils ne pouvait bien évidemment pas lui répondre, mais une surprise de taille arriva quand même : Ses yeux commencèrent à devenir humides, presque comme s'il était sur le point de pleurer. De peur ? De tristesse ? Difficile à dire, mais le voir comme ça la faisait douter sur la marche à suivre. Le quitter fut d'ailleurs l'une des choses les plus difficiles qu'elle n'eut jamais faite durant sa vie, mais après deux minutes à regarder son visage pétrifié, Lily l'abandonna sur le sol en lui embrassant une dernière fois le visage, scellant ainsi définitivement son départ de cette maison. Elle sortit finalement de la cuisine d'un pas lourd, sans un regard derrière elle vers la forme inerte de son fils pour ne pas faire s'écrouler ses barrières et éterniser encore longtemps ses adieux.

Son attention tomba alors sur la forme allongée sur le sol de James, toujours immobile et regardant dans toutes les directions comme son fils en cherchant apparemment à savoir ce qui se passait autour de lui. Ses yeux se posèrent finalement sur elle lorsqu'elle s'approcha, et le regard qu'il lui lança était si froid qu'il aurait donné à n'importe qui des sueurs froides. Mais pas à elle, non. Sa propre carapace lui avait permis de se montrer forte et de faire abstraction des sentiments qu'elle pouvait inspirer à son mari, un mari qu'elle espérait désormais ne plus revoir avant longtemps.

- C'est la dernière fois que tu me vois en tant que Lady Potter James, dit-elle d'une voix forte en enlevant son anneau de mariage. Tu n'es plus l'homme que j'ai aimé et que j'ai épousé voilà plus de douze ans. Je me suis marié à un homme bon, généreux, aimant et brave, et non pas à un homme froid, violent, hautain et égoïste comme tu l'es devenu à présent. Dès maintenant je reprends ma liberté et mon autonomie, et jamais plus je ne me laisserai influencer et dominer par quelqu'un d'autre. Tu as franchi depuis longtemps les limites du supportable, mais la goutte d'eau fut certainement le jour où tu as décidé d'abandonner Harry. Ce jour-là tu m'as demandé de faire le choix qu'aucune mère ne devrait avoir à faire, un choix qui concernait notre fils qui n'avait absolument rien fait pour mériter cela.

Son anneau finalement enlevé, elle le jeta négligemment au visage de son mari qui continuait de l'observer intensément. La bague qui était autrefois le signe de l'union entre eux rebondit sur sa joue et alla terminer sa course sous une commode, comme si l'amour qu'elle lui portait faisait désormais partie du passé, un passé qui d'ailleurs finissait sa course en dessous du meuble comme un vulgaire grain de poussière.

- Toutes ces années, tu as odieux, voir même méprisable, et pourquoi ? Pour la gloire, pour la reconnaissance et pour profiter du statut de ton fils pour devenir un personnage important de notre société. Tu as troqué ton costume de père de famille et d'époux pour celui moins glorieux d'homme d'affaires en ventant les mérites d'un fils qui n'est même pas capable de se rappeler de ce qu'il a fait et en vendant son image au plus offrant pour empocher des rentrées d'argent. Au final, tu n'as rien gagné James, rien sauf peut-être d'avoir réussi à détruire une famille et à me perdre, mais désormais c'est terminé. Je m'en vais, peut-être définitivement, et de ton côté tu as le choix : Soit tu redeviens l'homme que j'ai connu à l'école, un homme qui me faisait rire, qui m'exaspérait également, un homme avec qui je parvenais aisément à m'imaginer un futur en commun, ou alors choisis la deuxième possibilité, celle de rester sous le joug d'un homme qui n'en a rien à faire de toi, reste celui qui ces dernières années s'est transformé en un tyran cupide et détestable, et qui par-dessus le marché préfère courir les bordels de Londres à la recherche de jeunes filles en fleur plutôt que de s'occuper respectueusement de son couple et de sa propre épouse.

James fut bien évidemment incapable de lui répondre, mais Lily supposait que sa réponse aurait été la deuxième. Son honneur et sa fierté d'homme lui diraient qu'il n'avait pas à se faire dicter sa conduite par une femme, surtout elle, et qu'à l'inverse, il fallait la remettre à sa place et à son rôle d'épouse discrète et soumise, rôle qui ne lui convenait plus désormais. Sans perdre un instant, Lily fouilla les poches du pantalon de son mari à la recherche de sa baguette qu'elle trouva rapidement. Enlever les sorts qu'il avait placés sur elle n'était plus qu'un jeu d'enfant maintenant, et en moins de cinq minutes et quelques fourmillements dans le corps, elle recouvrit intégralement sa liberté. Pour faire bonne mesure, Lily en profita pour attacher fermement James grâce à des cordes qu'elle fit apparaître et enrouler autour de son corps, une façon pour elle de montrer le sentiment d'enfermement qu'elle avait connu jusqu'alors.

- Je dirai aux elfes de te libérer dès que je serai partie, dit-elle en se relevant. J'espère que tu profiteras du temps qu'il te reste pour ressentir ce que j'ai pu ressentir ces dernières années : l'emprisonnement, l'oppression et l'incapacité de pouvoir me libérer des chaines que tu avais mis sur moi. Au revoir James.

Ce fut d'un pas étonnamment léger qu'elle abandonna son mari pour se diriger vers l'étage afin de préparer elle aussi quelques affaires pour son départ. Vider ses armoires de tous les vêtements qu'elle pouvait prendre le temps que le sortilège pétrifiant James continue d'agir fut d'ailleurs plus facile qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, même si sa baguette y fut pour beaucoup. Deux minutes à peine suffirent pour entasser rapidement quelques robes, corsets, chaussures, sous-vêtements et quelques autres bricoles dont elle pensait avoir besoin plus tard. D'un coup de baguette, elle réduisit la malle transportant désormais ses vêtements à la taille d'une petite noix qu'elle glissa rapidement dans l'une des poches de sa robe pour ne pas être incommodée, avant de quitter pour la dernière fois cette chambre dans laquelle elle vécut cloîtrée ces dernières années, un endroit qu'elle ne regretterait de toute manière pas le moins du monde. D'une démarche souple et laissant entrevoir toute la sérénité qu'elle avait en elle à présent, elle dévala rapidement les marches de l'escalier pour se poster devant la porte d'entrée où l'attendait déjà Rosie ainsi qu'une épaisse valise ne demandant qu'à être ouverte.

- Prête à partir ? dit-elle précipitamment en réduisant également la valise de sa fille pour l'entreposer avec l'autre.

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi prête de toute ma vie ! répondit Rosie en se munissant rapidement de son manteau accroché sur le porte-manteau. Tu devrais enlever ton tablier maman, tu n'en n'auras plus besoin maintenant.

- Oh, j'avais oublié ce détail, dit-elle en défaisant le nœud derrière son dos. Gizmo ?

Le petit elfe apparut aussitôt, et d'un simple coup d'œil, mère et fille comprirent immédiatement que la créature était au courant de ce qui venait de se passer dans la maison et semblait tout aussi bouleversée qu'elles l'étaient.

- Maîtresse Lily nous quitte ? demanda l'elfe en regardant tristement celle qui fut sa maîtresse pendant longtemps. Que vont devenir Gizmo et ses semblables maintenant que notre si bonne maîtresse s'en va ? Gizmo ne veut pas que vous partiez, mais il sait que vous courez de grands dangers en restant avec maître James…

- Je suis désolé Gizmo, marmonna Lily en se mettant à sa hauteur. Si l'occasion m'aurait été permise de le faire, je vous aurais pris avec moi sans hésiter, mais l'endroit où je me rends se trouve en pleine ville moldu, et il vous serait impossible de pouvoir travailler tranquillement sans vous assurer que personne ne vous voit, et James est de toute façon le seul capable de vous libérer…

- Gizmo comprend maîtresse Lily, balbutia le pauvre elfe en se frottant les yeux. Gizmo est ravi d'avoir pu un jour servir une aussi bonne dame que vous, et Gizmo espère que vous serez heureuse là où vous vous rendrez.

Lily fit alors un geste que bien peu de sorciers auraient dans l'idée de faire à une créature de ce genre : Elle fit une accolade à l'elfe en l'enserrant contre elle, comme pour n'importe quel homme, pour un ami, pour un égal. Gizmo, pas habitué à cette marque de gentillesse, haleta à ce contact mais ne le rompit pas pour autant. Les larmes coulaient sur sa peau grise, mais ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse non : Ce furent des larmes de joie car sa maîtresse quittait enfin cette prison dans laquelle elle était enfermée et se libérait enfin du joug de son mari.

- Libère-les lorsque nous serons partis, lui ordonna t-elle en s'écartant de lui. Considère cela comme mon dernier ordre, et dis au revoir de ma part aux autres elfes de maison. Vous me manquerez plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer.

- Très bien maîtresse Lily, couina le petit elfe en souriant tristement. Que l'avenir vous sourit à toutes les deux !

Rosie salua également l'elfe en effectuant le même geste d'affection que sa mère quelques instants plus tôt, au grand étonnement de Gizmo qui ne s'attendait pas à recevoir tant de bonté de la part de deux êtres humains. Puis, tout aussi rapidement que les adieux se firent, Lily et Rosie franchirent le palier du manoir en vitesse, laissant derrière elle sept ans d'une vie pour l'une et plus de douze ans pour l'autre, de nombreux souvenirs joyeux, derniers vestiges d'une époque révolue, et aussi d'autres bien plus sombres qui firent couler de nombreuses larmes. Toutes les deux se retournèrent une dernière fois vers le manoir lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au-delà de la barrière délimitant le domaine, chacune contemplant pendant quelques secondes cette maison qu'elles quittaient peut-être pour toujours, et surtout, les deux résidents qu'elles abandonnaient également définitivement.

- Allons-y maman, lança Rosie en resserrant sa poigne sur la main de sa mère.

- Oui… Oui allons-y…

Un tournoiement sur elle-même plus tard, et Lily disparu enfin du Nottinghamshire, de même que Rosalyn qui n'avait cessé de lui tenir la main. En moins d'une heure, le manoir des Potter avait vécu bien plus qu'en dix ans de temps, mais le ciel, toujours aussi lumineux lui n'avait pas changé. Le soleil semblait même briller encore plus intensément qu'avant, comme si lui-même se satisfaisait des derniers évènements ayant eu lieu dans cette famille.

Une journée d'été qui n'était aussi ordinaire que l'aurait crû Rosie finalement.

**A/N : Et voilà ! Chapitre terminé ! Bizarrement, il me satisfait pleinement, hormis peut-être le début un tantinet trop long. Pour l'anecdote, j'avais au départ pensé à écrire également son arrivée à Londres, sa discussion avec Rémus, leur départ jusqu'à l'orphelinat et la découverte de la disparition d'Harry, mais... ça aurait facilement fait 30 000 mots. Un peu gros non ? ^^.**

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plu en tout cas, et je pense avoir donné l'occasion à Kytiara comme aux autres de pouvoir encore plus passer leurs nerfs sur James lorsque l'histoire sera terminée (promis, je vous le donne !) ^^.**

**Donc comme vous pouvez le voir, Lily fut durant deux ans une femme battue, humiliée, brisée... bon on va arrêter avec les adjectifs. James devient en tout cas de plus en plus bizarre au fil du temps en adoptant un comportement à des années lumières de ce qu'il était autrefois. On peut supposer qu'il soit comme ça car il a peur de perdre Lily, et que cette peur le pousse à commettre des actes irréparables... Bon ok, il mérite aussi une bonne paire de baffes.**

**J'aime beaucoup le personnage de Rosie également, et si au départ je n'avais envie de la faire apparaître qu'épisodiquement, je pense que l'on pourrait la voir fréquemment désormais !**

**Que dire d'autre ? Hm... Le prochain chapitre ne sera peut-être pas pour la semaine prochaine parce que je me réattaque à mon autre fiction qui commence à prendre la poussière sur mon PC : En fait je vais essayer de la finir rapidement pour vous fournir deux chapitres la semaine prochaine, mais bon, je ne promet rien.**

**Pas d'anecdote historique cette semaine vu que je ne fais mention de rien par rapport à l'année 1800 (si l'on excepte les batailles navales, mais bon tout le monde sait que les anglais nous dominaient sur les mers à cette époque... Enfin NOUS nous étions les maîtres de l'Europe pendant ce temps là :rire démoniaque:)**

**Sur ce à... bah à bientôt !**

**ps : Je suis tombé sur ce tableau il y a quelques jours, et pour vous donner une idée de ce à quoi ressemblait Harry en prenant les traits de Marie-Louise, j'ai pensé vous le montrer : www(point)scienceviews(point)com(slash)photo(slash)browse(slash)SIA1058(point)jpg**

**C'est à peu de choses près la façon dont je l'imaginais, quoi que les cheveux un peu plus court et les yeux verts bien évidemment. La femme que le garçon enserre pourrait être Marie-Louise tandis que l'autre la marquise de Tourzel, enfin c'est l'impression que j'ai eu en regardant ce tableau (un petit portrait de famille quoi !).**


	16. Chapter 16

**Salut à tous ! J'espère que vous vous portez bien ? Personnellement je suis d'humeur très joyeuse ces derniers temps, surtout depuis que j'ai la quasi certitude que je serai l'an prochain de retour sur les bancs de l'école. C'est drôle, mais vous m'avez finalement convaincu de reprendre mes études et de m'orienter vers une carrière dans l'histoire (bien que j'y pensais déjà auparavant). Maintenant reste à savoir si je m'oriente vers une carrière de professeur ou dans l'archéologie ou encore vers un emploi d'archiviste... Bon on verra ça en temps voulu !**

**J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue pour vous ? Même moi j'étais impatient de vous donner ce chapitre, c'est dire ce que vous avez pu éventuellement ressentir...**

**Par contre avant que vous ne commenciez à lire, je tenais à vous informer de quelque chose : J'ai passé la première semaine à écrire un chapitre totalement différent de celui-là avant... de le supprimer. Ce chapitre parlait de Lily et de la façon dont elle découvrait qu'Harry avait disparu, mais en fait, j'ai davantage passé mon temps à tout effacer qu'à le développer. C'est simple, je n'arrivais pas à le trouver satisfaisant, impossible pour moi de parvenir à un résultat convenable. Je tenais donc à m'excuser auprès des gens (surement nombreux) qui attendaient ce moment-là avec impatience, mais j'ai finalement abandonné ce passage pour me concentrer sur la suite. Cependant, la trame de mon histoire reste la même, et Harry verra très très très bientôt sa mère. Je profiterai de ce moment-là pour vous décrire ce que je n'arrivais pas à mettre dans mon chapitre, du moins ce qu'avait ressenti Lily en découvrant sa disparition et comment elle avait réagi.**

**Sinon avant que je n'oublie, merci encore pour vos commentaires ! Vous avez encore pulvérisé le record ^^. Je me doutais bien que la rébellion de Lily vous aurait plu, mais pas à ce point !**

- Nerumos : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Les retrouvailles sont pour très bientôt ! Quant à savoir comment Harry réagira devant les agissements de son père et ce qu'il va lui faire endurer... Faudra peut-être attendre un peu !

- Yurigirl : Sacrilège ! Oublier une femme aussi sublime ! Que tu sois fouetté sur la place publique pour la peine ! Comme pour Nerumos, il faudra te montrer encore un tout petit peu patiente pour ça, mais promis : elle approche à grands pas ! Par contre ce chapitre répondra sans doute à ta question sur la " maison " qu'intégrera Harry, de toute manière je ne l'aurais pas vu à Serpentard personnellement :s

- Syttaa : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Bon bah ravi d'avoir pu te faire découvrir le domaine des fictions avec un WBWL et potter bashing, personnellement ce sont mes préférées ! Par contre si ça peut t'aider, mieux vaut taper dans les fictions anglaises, elles sont beaucoup plus longues et surtout beaucoup plus nombreuses ! Je vais de mon côté faire autrement que les autres, parce que comme tu as du le remarquer, la trame resta généralement la même. Tu es féministe ? Outch ! Je vais devoir m'attendre à avoir devant ma porte les Femens dans quelques temps qui sait ? En même temps ce n'est pas moi qui fait les règles, je ne m'inspire que des moeurs de l'époque (bon ok, j'aurais pu éviter ça mais... restons logique). Quant à ta remarque des gentils trop gentils et méchants trop méchants, t'en fais pas je ne t'en veux absolument pas ! Cependant, ce chapitre 16 te montrera que Marie-Louise a aussi une petite part d'ombre et est une manipulatrice quand elle le veut !

- Braled/Adi/Serpentard : Merci pour vos commentaires et pour tes encouragements adi ! Alors pour le petit problème que vous rencontrez, cela ne venait pas de moi mais du site ! Apparemment ce bug a été réglé puisque j'ai pu moi-même aller lire ce chapitre aujourd'hui !

**Donc au programme de ce chapitre : comme le titre le montre, nous fêtons l'anniversaire d'Harry qui a désormais onze ans ! Un bel âge, vous ne trouvez pas ? L'école approche en tout cas, et vous verrez la décision qu'a prise Harry concernant sa scolarité. Beaucoup de personnages apparaîtront dans ce chapitre, certains que l'on connait déjà quand d'autres seront totalement nouveaux. Ce seront eux aussi des personnages réels !**

**Je répondrais à vos commentaires quand le temps me le permettra, parce qu'il faut bien avouer que répondre à une trentaine de commentaires prend énormément de temps ^^. Promis je ne vous oublie pas !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**Edit : Sur la page de mon profil, j'ai posté un petit message concernant les prochaines histoires que je pourrais éventuellement commencer bientôt. J'aimerais en fait savoir votre avis sur les trois, du moins savoir laquelle vous préféreriez voir démarrer. Ce que je peux vous assurer, c'est que des dizaines d'histoires fourmillent dans ma tête, mais que c'est trois là sont les plus susceptibles de voir le jour. Votre avis compte !**

Le temps était au beau fixe au dessus de Lamballe, un temps propice aux sorties en plein air et aux activités extérieures. Une chaleur étouffante s'était installée sur les landes françaises, asséchant le lit des rivières et les centaines d'hectares de blé et de maïs s'étendant à perte de vue, et les arbres des forêts, dont les racines n'avaient pu depuis longtemps se satisfaire d'une averse de pluie, commençaient déjà à souffrir de cet été caniculaire et créant déjà quelques incendies de forêt à travers la France. Mais par chance, la forêt de corons avoisinant le château de Lamballe ne souffrait pas de cette sécheresse et offrait aux yeux de chaque voyageur l'image d'un paysage enchantée et d'une végétation luxuriante. Les étendues d'hêtres et d'ormes offraient à leurs visiteurs les charmes de l'ouest de la France et de sa faune locale, mais celle-ci se faisait pour l'instant discrète et préférait se terrer au fond des terriers ou dans la cime des arbres pour éviter la meute de chiens aboyant au cœur de la forêt à la recherche d'une proie facile. Plusieurs setter anglais s'afféraient à rechercher une cible parfaite pour leur maître en aboyant fortement pour effrayer l'animal qu'ils avaient pris en chasse, accompagnés derrière par quelques cavaliers tentant de leur côté de ne pas perdre de vue leurs chiens de chasse.

Parmi eux, un jeune garçon de onze ans aux cheveux mi-longs lui arrivant aux épaules et à l'allure aristocratique menait la tête du groupe. Portant un pantalon en toile blanc, des bottes noires et vernies lui arrivant jusqu'aux genoux et une longue redingote marron par-dessus laquelle un petit sac en toile suffisamment grand pour entreposer un objet avait pris place, le jeune homme semblait particulièrement ravi par cette expédition, et son visage dont il avait appris depuis longtemps maintenant à ne laisser paraître aucune émotion trahissait pourtant parfaitement cet état de joie dans lequel il se trouvait, au grand désarroi de ses accompagnateurs qui peinaient eux à le suivre.

- Monseigneur ! L'interpella d'ailleurs l'un deux tandis qu'ils s'aventuraient à travers la forêt, guidés par les aboiements des chiens plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus loin. Il est dangereux de s'enfoncer aussi loin dans cette forêt ! Vous pourriez vous blesser en faisant une mauvaise chute, et aussi loin du château, il est fort peu probable que nous puissions vous soigner dans de bonnes conditions et rapidement !

- Allons Antoine, aurais-tu peur ? se moqua son seigneur en tournant brièvement sa tête vers lui. Me voilà fort peiné par ta couardise mon ami ! N'aimes-tu point prendre des risques ? Que serait la vie si elle n'était pas jalonnée par quelques obstacles ?

- Mais madame ne nous pardonnerait jamais s'il vous arrivait malheur ! s'enquit celui qui faisait d'ordinaire office de cocher pour lui. Je vous en conjure Monseigneur, modérez-vous !

Mais Harry, puisqu'il s'agissait de lui, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, et emporté dans la frénésie de la chasse, il accéléra même l'allure pour ne pas se laisser distancer par ses chiens.

- Quelle tête de mule, maugréa son cocher en secouant sa tête. Il n'y a bien que pendant les parties de chasse qu'il perd à ce point le sens des responsabilités et les mesures de prudence qui sont d'usages.

- Laissez-le donc profiter de cette petite activité Antoine, lui conseilla Philippe Delacour en galopant à ses côtés. Il est tellement plus agréable de le voir agir ainsi que le nez plongé dans un livre. Par moment ce garçon me semble tellement mature pour son âge que j'ai l'impression d'avoir devant moi un adulte. Heureusement que nous pouvons constater par nous même qu'il garde en lui une petite part d'innocence et d'espièglerie !

Les autres accompagnateurs hochèrent leur tête en accord, et même Antoine se résigna à l'évidence : Voir son jeune seigneur aussi insouciant était tellement rare qu'il fallait en profiter. Après tout, son maître commençait peu à peu à devenir un adulte, et s'il n'y avait pas eu ce contrat de mariage, il aurait été déjà en âge de se marier, ou du moins, de courtiser des demoiselles plus jeunes ou plus vieilles que lui.

Harry lui ne se préoccupait pas de cela, trop concentré sur sa folle course à travers les bois à la recherche du renard qu'il avait depuis de longues minutes déjà pris en chasse. Drôle de façon tout de même de fêter ses onze ans, que de galoper en pleine forêt, mais ce genre de loisir était devenu monnaie courante chez lui. Le petit garçon chétif et craintif d'il y a trois ans avait désormais totalement disparu, remplacé à présent par un jeune homme plein de vie et d'une assurance jamais vu lorsqu'il vivait encore chez les Potter. Les brimades et les humiliations de James n'étaient plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, une partie de son passé qu'il avait presque oubliée et enfermée au plus profond de son esprit telle la boite de Pandore qu'il se défendait lui-même d'oser ouvrir un jour.

Le nouveau Harry, ou plutôt Gabriel, inspirait désormais le respect à quiconque le rencontrait, et son charisme lui valait bon nombre de louanges de la part de son entourage, que ce soit de sa famille ou des domestiques du château. Ceux qui ne connaissaient pas son histoire mettaient cela sur la fierté et l'honneur qui découlait de la famille de Bourbon dont il était apparenté grâce au défunt prince de Lamballe, et certains voyaient même en lui l'étoffe d'un monarque.

Studieux, cultivé et instruit, Harry était un garçon très intelligent et s'intéressant à toutes les sciences magiques et moldues. Des thèses philosophiques de Voltaire aux dramaturgies de Pierre Corneille, des avancées scientifiques en physique d'Alembert en passant par les travaux de rénovation des places fortes de France par le marquis de Vauban, tout y passait, et même les découvertes récentes des frères Montgolfier sur l'utilisation de l'air chaud pour faire voler un ballon le fascinaient, bien que les sorciers avaient depuis longtemps conquis les airs. Mais même des sujets aussi compliqués ne lui faisaient pas peur, et son cerveau semblait être devenu un véritable puits de science sans fond et impossible à combler.

Harry faisait la fierté de ses proches, et en particulier de Marie-Louise qui ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur son fils. Harry était le garçon qu'elle avait toute sa vie espéré, et son enseignement y était pour beaucoup. Toutes ses valeurs humaines lui furent transmises pour en faire un jeune homme poli, respectueux, courageux et distingué faisant honneur aux deux branches officielles dont il était issu, du moins sur son certificat de naissance.

La religion lui avait également inculqué d'autres valeurs comme la piété envers Dieu, mais également le don de soi pour les autres, la générosité et la sollicitude pour les plus démunis. Chacune des actions et décisions qu'il prenait servait toujours ou presque dans son propre intérêt, mais aussi dans celui des autres afin de satisfaire le plus grand nombre. En bon chrétien qu'il était, Harry faisait de toute façon attention à ne rien faire pouvant aller à l'encontre de sa religion, et respectait scrupuleusement les enseignements de la bible, allant même jusqu'à justifier chacun de ses actes par ce livre.

Même son comportement envers ses plus proches parents avaient évolué, en particulier auprès de la gente féminine, et toutes les femmes qu'il rencontrait s'accordaient à dire de lui qu'il était « le plus romantique et avenant garçon » qu'elles eurent le privilège de rencontrer, et que son caractère était à l'opposé du séducteur que fut l'ancien prince de Lamballe. Mais Daphné était de toute façon la seule à véritablement profiter de cette facette de sa personnalité, et les marques de tendresse avaient depuis longtemps fait irruption dans leur relation.

- Monseigneur ! Il semblerait que les chiens aient trouvé votre gibier ! l'avertit l'un de ses domestiques tandis que les aboiements et grognements avaient doublé de volume en seulement quelques secondes.

En moins de trente secondes, chacun put arriver sur la scène où s'était déroulé un affrontement bestial entre les setters anglais et le pauvre renard qui ne fit pas long feu face à eux. La pauvre bête gisait sur le sol, le cou tordu et déchiqueté duquel s'écoulait une quantité non négligeable de sang, morte. Les chiens eux continuaient d'aboyer tandis qu'Harry descendit de son cheval, un superbe charolais petite taille à la robe noire offert pour son dixième anniversaire, pour examiner minutieusement son trophée de chasse.

- Mère sera ravie du cadeau que je vais lui faire, commenta t-il en touchant avec précaution la queue touffue du renard. Nous pourrions faire un très beau couvre-chef avec celui-ci… Y'a-t-il un fourreur à Lamballe à qui s'adresser, ou dois-je directement m'enquérir auprès de nos fournisseurs à Saint-Denis ?

Les autres haussèrent des épaules, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. La mode était bien là le cadet de leur souci, et transformer la fourrure d'un renard sauvage en chapeau l'était également. L'un d'entre eux choisit plutôt de régler ce débat en empoignant la queue du renard pour le ranger précautionneusement dans sa besace, et cela sous les aboiements rageurs des chiens qui semblaient vouloir jouer avec la pauvre bête.

- Vraiment, cette partie de chasse est fort amusante, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi mère à tant voulu que j'y participe, soupira Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

Philippe tout comme Antoine se regardèrent brièvement dans les yeux avant de se détourner de l'autre non sans esquisser un léger sourire amusé. En vérité, Harry était le seul à ne pas savoir ce qui se tramait aujourd'hui au château, ni même qu'une gigantesque fête était en ce moment-même organisée au cœur de la forêt pour célébrer son onzième année. Les anglais considéraient cela comme une journée ordinaire, si ce n'est qu'il offrait toujours plus de cadeaux à leurs enfants quand cela leur était possible.

Mais pour les sorciers français, il en était tout autre, surtout chez les grandes familles de la noblesse. Le onzième anniversaire signifiait pour eux le passage de l'enfant vers l'âge adulte, du moins la première étape pour y aboutir. L'enfant n'était plus considéré comme tel mais comme un jeune adulte capable désormais de faire ses propres choix et de prendre ses décisions sans devoir rendre des comptes à une tierce personne, et pour célébrer cela, une fête réunissant les plus grandes familles de France et les membres les plus éminents de la communauté étaient invités. Certains moldus pouvaient également venir mais avec la permission de Marie-Louise. Ainsi, quelques Bourbons purent assister également à cette petite cérémonie ainsi que tous les domestiques du château. Il ne manquait désormais plus que le principal concerné qui pour l'heure ne se doutait pas de ce qui se passait à quelques kilomètres de lui.

- Si encore Daphné avait pu m'accompagner, cela aurait été d'autant plus amusant, pesta t-il en maugréant contre l'aversion de sa fiancée pour ce loisir qu'elle trouvait répugnant et horrible. Je suis persuadé que l'on me cache quelque chose, ajouta t-il en remontant sur son cheval, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt sur ce curieux mystère.

Puis pensivement, il ajouta plus pour lui-même que pour les autres :

- Peut-être est-ce en rapport avec la justice moldue. Ces bougres ne nous laisseront jamais en paix maintenant qu'ils sont informés de notre retour dans ce pays et surtout de mon existence…

Chacun évita alors de croiser son regard, même si intérieurement, tous étaient très heureux de la tournure qu'avait prise la vie de leur maîtresse ou amie et de son fils. Marie-Louise était en effet parvenue à bousculer les choses, et leur situation avait beaucoup changé en deux ans. La plus grosse nouveauté était sans nul doute la levée de toutes les accusations que l'état français portait contre elle. Pourtant l'affaire était loin d'être gagnée au départ, même si le risque d'être condamnée à la peine capitale était moindre qu'auparavant. Un an jour pour jour après l'arrivée d'Harry à Lamballe, Marie-Louise avait finalement décidé de rendre des comptes à la justice française pour laver son nom et son honneur et surtout pour permettre à son fils de pouvoir vivre une vie ordinaire sans avoir besoin de continuellement se terrer chez eux.

Ce fut avec un simple courrier, envoyé au ministre de la justice de l'époque Charles Joseph Lambrechts, que commença ce revirement judiciaire qui permit la réouverture du dossier la mettant en cause dans plusieurs affaires dans lesquelles apparaissait son nom. L'homme fut pour le moins conciliant avec elle et accepta bien volontiers de correspondre avec elle par courrier le temps qu'elle puisse de son côté fournir suffisamment de preuves pour prouver sa bonne foi et son innocence. Mais même avec toute la volonté qui l'animait, il lui fut très difficile de contredire les accusations la soupçonnant de trahison et de complot envers la France et ses plus hautes instances, et d'affirmer qu'elle n'était absolument pas au courant des possibles plans du roi et de la reine pour bousculer la révolution et reprendre leur place sur le trône. Au bout de quelques mois cependant, le dossier fut rouvert et un procès était déjà à l'ordre du jour. Marie-Louise se rendit même de bon gré à Paris pour se rendre aux autorités et montrer ainsi qu'elle était prête à s'en tenir aux jugements qui seraient rendu contre elle.

Néanmoins, et les moldus furent bien évidemment incapables de s'en rendre compte, elle avait pris ses précautions et avait crée grâce à un simple fétu de paille et beaucoup de sorts compliqués un double d'elle-même capable même d'agir et de penser par lui-même grâce aux informations qu'elle lui avait transmis. La jumelle savait donc dès lors tout ce qui lui serait utile pour se montrer convaincante auprès des juges et leur raconter tout ce qu'ils souhaitaient entendre. Le double enfermé dans le palais de la cité, Marie-Louise était par conséquent en sécurité dans son château sans avoir à affronter ses bourreaux et prendre le risque d'être condamnée à mort à l'issue du procès.

Celui-ci d'ailleurs fut un véritable évènement en France, les moldus appréciant grandement ces moments où un membre de la noblesse était traîné devant les juges pour recevoir le châtiment qu'il méritait ; Les gens ne cherchaient jamais plus loin que le bout de leur nez, et pour eux, être riche en temps de crise et avoir côtoyé les grands de ce monde était un sacrilège qui méritait une punition exemplaire.

Ils en furent pour leurs frais cependant. La mère d'Harry, du moins son clone, se montra très convaincante et accepta même de leur donner toutes les informations qu'ils désiraient, même si la plupart étaient fausses. Elle renia même ses principes et jura fidélité au nouveau gouvernement républicain, non sans en coulisse jouer de son influence et de son argent pour gagner son procès et la faveur du tribunal. Elle annonça d'ailleurs durant cette épreuve l'existence de son fils et qu'il était la raison pour laquelle elle souhaitait tant être réhabilitée.

Harry suivit les débats, tranquillement installé dans la salle d'audience en compagnie de sa mère et déguisé tout comme elle pour y assister en toute quiétude, et même si la femme faisant face à ses juges n'était pas réellement sa mère, les mots qu'elle employa pour parler de lui le touchèrent énormément. La jumelle de Marie-Louise mettait tant d'ardeur, de passion, d'amour dans sa plaidoirie qu'il croyait en l'entendant parler qu'elle le connaissait depuis sa naissance, voir qu'elle était véritablement la femme qui l'avait élevé, qu'il ne pouvait absolument rien lui cacher car elle le connaissait jusque dans ses plus infimes secrets.

Sa défense sembla en tout cas émouvoir ses juges qui, au bout d'un mois de procédure, l'innocentèrent faute de preuves. De toute façon, la situation politique du pays était trop instable pour se soucier d'une vieille affaire datant de plusieurs années, mais les quelques milliers de pièces qui changèrent de main aidèrent grandement dans cette décision.

Marie-Louise n'avait aucun scrupule à corrompre certains juges sachant que tout en ce bas monde fonctionnait avec l'argent, et acheter la parole d'un homme était aussi simple que d'acheter une baguette de pain.

L'affaire fut terminée dès ce moment là, et pas une seule personne ne fit appel de la décision du tribunal pour contester le jugement rendu. En un mot, elle, tout comme Louise-Elisabeth quelques semaines plus tard, fut libre et pouvait désormais se déplacer sur les routes de France en toute quiétude.

« _Nous aurons enfin l'occasion de vous faire découvrir Paris, Gabriel…_ » avait-elle d'ailleurs annoncé à la sortie du tribunal.

La ville n'avait cependant rien de très intéressant, mis à part quelques palais somptueux comme les Tuileries, du Luxembourg et le Louvre. Plusieurs grands travaux étaient en cours de réalisation, notamment l'agrandissement d'une avenue nommée Champs-Élysées qui était jusqu'alors le repaire des brigands et des bandits terrorisant les citadins pour en faire l'une de voies principales de la ville. La Bastille elle finissait d'être démolie, laissant le souvenir à travers ses pierres dispersées aux quatre vents du démarrage de la révolution française commencé il y a de cela onze ans maintenant et des milliers de vie brutalement terminées depuis lors.

L'actuel gouvernement avait également décidé de la construction de plusieurs immeubles de rapport sensés accueillit une population parisienne toujours plus croissante avec le temps, tandis que des dizaines d'églises et de couvents étaient détruits pour être remplacés par des lotissements construits à tour de bras et dégradant l'image de la ville. Oui, Paris était en plein travaux, et ajouté à cela les troubles existants entre le directoire et Napoléon Bonaparte qui prendrait le pouvoir en 1799 après un nouveau coup d'état, le mélange final n'était guère réjouissant pour la population française. A côté de Londres, Paris faisait pâle figure, un comble pour une capitale se voulant puissante et moderne.

Mais la visite de la capitale put également leur permettre de mettre désormais à jour la situation d'Harry et de l'inscrire définitivement comme citoyen français à part entière.

Officiellement, et selon son acte de naissance, le registre baptistaire du clergé et le registre d'état civil, Harry était désormais Gabriel Louis-Victor Alexandre de Bourbon, fils du défunt Louis-Alexandre de Bourbon dont il avait hérité des titres et de Marie-Louise de Savoie. Officieusement cependant, Harry préférait que l'on se réfère à lui par le nom de sa mère, d'autant plus qu'être apparenté à un Bourbon en ces temps-là n'était pas très bien vu auprès de la population moldue.

Le jeune Louis XVII en avait fait les frais malheureusement, et les parisiens n'avaient reculé devant rien pour anéantir cette famille, quelque soit l'âge de ses représentants : L'héritier du trône avait disparu voilà maintenant cinq ans à seulement dix ans des suites d'une longue maladie, mais il se murmurait à demi-mot que la faim, la soif et les mauvais traitements étaient les véritables responsables de sa mort. Un coup dur pour les monarchistes qui perdaient là l'un des derniers représentants officiels de la lignée des Bourbons, et surtout un membre direct de la succession au trône. Harry pouvait lui aussi prétendre à cette tâche, mais l'ordre de succession était tellement grand et les candidats tellement nombreux qu'il ne risquait sans doute pas de monter un jour sur le trône, et de toute façon, Marie-Louise n'aurait jamais pris le risque de le voir subir les mêmes traitements que le prince héritier. Mieux valait faire profil bas, et soutenir ouvertement la cause de la république même à contrecœur était bien plus sensé selon elle pour la sécurité de son fils.

- Je commence à être épuisé, déclara t-il en étirant ses bras. Nous ne sommes qu'en début d'après-midi, mais je pense pouvoir m'accorder une petite sieste bien méritée. Je profiterai de cette occasion pour me renseigner sur l'absence de Tante Elisabeth ce matin. J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé de fâcheux, cela me peinerait de la savoir souffrante le jour de mon anniversaire…

Tout à coup, un bruit étrange semblable à un sifflement retentit, rapidement suivi par le bruit d'une forte explosion se faisant entendre sur plusieurs kilomètres. Un flash rougeâtre illumina le ciel, et chacun tourna la tête en direction de cette étrange apparition. La boule lumineuse éclata en une multitude de petits points rougeoyants, et Harry tout comme le reste de la troupe comprirent à cet instant que quelqu'un faisait usage d'un feu d'artifice.

- Bonté divine, qu'est-ce donc encore que cela ? s'étonna t-il en regardant les dernières traces du feu d'artifice disparaître du ciel.

- Peut-être une personne ayant oublié que le quatorze juillet est déjà passé depuis plus de deux semaines maintenant Monseigneur, supposa Antoine en faisant un discret clin d'œil aux hommes les accompagnant. Certains n'ont malheureusement pas la même notion du temps que nous…

- Ma foi, ce bougre aurait dû demander à une personne bien plus sensée que lui de l'aiguiller quant à la date à laquelle nous sommes aujourd'hui. Et puis, quelle drôle d'idée que d'utiliser un feu d'artifice en pleine forêt. Ne sait-il donc point qu'il pourrait causer mille tourments à ces pauvres arbres ? Un feu de forêt est si vite arrivé par une chaleur pareille… Mère serait tellement fâchée de voir son domaine réduit en cendres par la bêtise d'un homme. Messieurs, ajournons cette partie de chasse je vous prie. Je n'aime pas que l'on vienne troubler mon plaisir de la sorte, et je m'en vais immédiatement exprimer à ce malotru ma façon de penser.

Son ton était sans réplique, et si aucune once de colère n'était visible sur son visage, Antoine, qui connaissait quelques notions en matière d'occlumancie, se doutait pertinemment qu'intérieurement, son jeune seigneur était furieux. L'idée d'employer un feu d'artifice pour les prévenir que la fête pouvait débuter et que la présence du fils de Marie-Louise était requise n'était pas si bonne finalement, surtout lorsque l'on connaissait l'attachement du garçon pour son domaine.

- François, ramenez donc les chiens au château, nous n'aurons plus besoin d'eux maintenant, ajouta t-il à l'encontre de l'homme qui avait ramassé le corps du renard. Vous en profiterez pour mettre en lieu sûr ce renard.

Toute la petite troupe repartit, cette fois-ci vers une destination bien précise et au trot pour ménager les chevaux. Harry guidait toujours le groupe, totalement désintéressé par ce qui l'entourait et n'ayant que pour seul objectif la recherche et pourquoi pas la capture de ce gêneur. De toute façon, avec le tintamarre que causaient les chiens auparavant et le bruit du feu d'artifice, les chances de trouver un autre gibier étaient quasi nulles. Par chance, leur petite investigation dans la forêt les conduisit à un sentier totalement dégagé de chaque côté et qui les menait directement au lac artificiel situé au centre de la forêt de coron.

- Le gibier de potence ! s'insurgea Harry en se dirigeant vers la zone où devait se trouver le trouble fête. Oser s'aventurer en ce lieu ! Il ne peut s'agir que d'un sorcier alors, à moins que les sortilèges de repousse-moldu ne fonctionnent plus !

Une centaine de mètres seulement le séparait de ce mystérieux artificier, et en moins de deux minutes, la grille leur permettant l'accès au lac et à la clairière la juxtaposant fut visible. Harry n'avait pas la moindre once de peur à ce moment là, ni même d'anxiété à l'idée d'aller rendre des comptes à un intrus qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Adam ni d'Eve. L'homme pouvait être armé ou même fou, mais il n'y pensait même pas, trop occupé à réfléchir à la discussion qu'il aurait avec lui.

Cependant, alors qu'il s'approchait de son objectif, Harry crut entendre au fur et à mesure des bruits de conversations, plusieurs dizaines semblait-il, et une fois le dernier arbre et le grille en fer délimitant ce havre de paix passés, son champ de vision fut alors le plus étonnant qu'il ait pu voir depuis longtemps.

- Si je m'attendais à cela…, bredouilla t-il en écarquillant les yeux. Mes yeux me jouent des tours mes amis, où peut-être suis-je pris dans une illusion, mais il me semble que notre petit fauteur de troubles avait ses raisons finalement pour nous faire venir ici…

Ses suiveurs gloussèrent joyeusement à cette remarque, heureux que l'effet de surprise soit réussi. Mais il y avait de quoi après tout, et même eux furent étonnés par la beauté du lieu et la décoration faite pour l'occasion. La fête qui à l'origine devait être en petit comité avait au final fait venir une bonne centaine de personnes venant d'horizons très divers mais ayant tous un point commun : Chacun connaissait de près ou de loin la famille des De Savoie, et assister à l'anniversaire des onze ans du fils de Marie-Louise fut une fête qu'aucun ne souhaita rater. Beaucoup de monde étaient présents, de la famille, aussi bien des oncles que des tantes, des cousins et cousines, mais également des amis, des connaissances et de nombreux habitants de Lamballe, sans compter évidemment les serviteurs du château, et même si Harry n'en connaissait qu'une légère majorité, il fut néanmoins touché par la volonté manifeste de chacun de venir festoyer en sa compagnie. Les onze ans était l'occasion d'organiser de somptueuses fêtes réunissant tous les proches, et pour le coup, Marie-Louise avait fait les choses en grand, et il n'était pas difficile de se questionner sur la probabilité qu'un morceau de paradis soit tombé sur Terre tant l'endroit était immaculé.

La décoration en elle-même était plutôt simple avec de simples tables rondes ornées de nappes blanches sur lesquelles reposaient des dizaines de couverts en argent et autour desquelles des chaises de même couleur s'agglutinaient. Toutes les tables avaient été placées de sorte qu'une piste de danse soit visible en leur centre, et un orchestre composé de nombreux musiciens avait été disposé sur une petite estrade et commençait déjà à jouer quelques morceaux pour distraire les invités. D'étranges guirlandes composées de feuilles et de fleurs ainsi que des longs voiles blancs avaient été installées tout autour de la clairière et entre les branches d'arbres, et des dizaines de petites fées minuscules virevoltaient parmi les invités en lançant de temps à autre une pincée de poudre étincelante sur leur chemin. Enfin, et Harry le remarqua sans la moindre difficulté, une table plus imposante que les autres avait été placé en face des autres en bout de piste, et son intuition lui soufflait que ce serait probablement la table réservée aux membres de la famille. Toute cette organisation et cette volonté de le laisser dans l'ignorance ne pouvait avoir qu'un objectif qu'il comprit aisément : fêter son anniversaire.

- C'était donc cela, n'est-ce pas ? argua t-il à ses camarades de chasse. Vous étiez au courant je suppose. Hé bien, je ne peux que m'incliner devant tant de mystère, vous m'avez bien eu !

- Madame nous a fait jurer de ne rien vous dire, avoua Antoine en souriant. Vous connaissez votre mère Monseigneur, tout doit être absolument parfait, autrement nous aurions été punis pour notre maladresse !

Cependant, devant les regards incrédules des autres, Antoine roula des yeux en secouant sa tête, dépité par le manque d'humour des hommes l'entourant.

-Bon d'accord, elle ne nous l'aurait reproché que verbalement, maugréa t-il. Vous n'avez vraiment aucun humour mes amis !

- Nous en avons un, mais nous n'avons pas compris à quel moment il fallait rire Antoine, affirma Philippe. Votre sens de l'humour est tellement étrange parfois, je me demande encore comment Marthe peut rire de vos pitreries…

- J'espère que votre enfant à naître n'héritera pas de votre humour mon ami, ajouta Harry sous les rires des autres. Bon hé bien messieurs, ne nous faisons pas attendre plus longtemps comme cela !

Toujours en tête du groupe, Harry s'avança le premier vers les dizaines de personnes discutant joyeusement entre elles à plusieurs mètres d'eux. Il repéra très rapidement sa mère, légèrement en retrait des autres et en grande discussion avec Louise-Elisabeth et première dans l'ordre des personnes qu'il serait amené à croiser sur son passage. Leur présence fut par ailleurs très vite découverte, et un concert de « Aaaah » et de « Bon anniversaire Gabriel/Monseigneur » l'accompagna tout le long du trajet jusqu'à sa mère. Mais peu importait : Harry n'avait d'yeux que pour Marie-Louise, cette femme qui se donnait décidemment tant de mal pour lui faire plaisir et qui encore une fois l'avait surpris pour une occasion particulière sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Une fois suffisamment proche, Harry s'empressa de descendre de son cheval pour la remercier comme il se devait, et tout le monde put notamment admirer le sourire partant d'une oreille à l'autre qu'il arborait pour l'occasion.

- Oh mère, vous n'auriez pas dû ! lança t-il d'un ton gai en lui enserrant la taille. Cela a dû vous prendre tant de temps à organiser !

- Une demi-journée en vérité, avoua t-elle en caressant distraitement les cheveux de son fils. Il n'y a que les invitations qui m'ont pris davantage de mon temps, mais comme vous pouvez le voir, toutes ont trouvé leurs destinataires.

- Vous auriez dû me prévenir, je me serais habillé pour l'occasion, dit-il en regardant d'un air maussade sa redingote. Me voilà habillé comme un gueux pour mon anniversaire…

- Mais nous n'aurions plus eut l'effet de surprise si cela avait été fait ainsi. Et ne vous souciez pas de la façon dont êtes vêtu, vous êtes très bien comme cela. Je vous l'ai déjà joué souhaité ce matin, mais encore une fois, bon anniversaire Gabriel !

- Merci mère…, marmonna t-il dans sa robe avant de la libérer de son étreinte. Merci à vous tous, ajouta t-il pour les autres personnes l'entourant, en particulier pour sa tante qu'il remercia de la même façon qu'avec Marie-Louise.

Les Greengrass furent les prochains à être remerciés, et la petite Astoria tout comme Daphné se jetèrent littéralement sur lui pour célébrer son anniversaire. Bien que surpris par cette élan de joie, Harry les garda contre lui longtemps, du moins suffisamment pour que sa future belle-sœur ne lui demande au bout d'un certain temps de la lâcher car sa respiration devenait difficile. Les parents des deux sœurs se montrèrent de leur côté bien plus réservés, même si le geste y était malgré tout.

La suite fut beaucoup moins amusante, même s'il ne le montra pas. Saluer les invités était bien évidemment obligatoire, mais le faire pour une centaine de personnes dont une partie qu'il ne connaissait pas était comparable à une course à pied de plusieurs kilomètres en pleine cambrousse : éreintante. Au beau milieu des salutations en tout genre et des formules de politesse, il put à peine discuter plus longtemps avec Daphné et sa famille, et encore moins avec sa tante qui avait pourtant elle aussi mit la main à la pâte pour lui organiser cette fête.

Cependant, il fut ravi de revoir quelques visages familiers comme celui de sa tante Marie-Adélaïde qui était d'une compagnie agréable lorsqu'il était question de théâtre et littérature, ou encore Louis Xavier de France, une sorte d'oncle éloigné ventripotent maugréant toujours contre les jeunes gens d'aujourd'hui et leurs manières de débauchés. Un verre de vin continuellement en main, cet homme n'était pourtant pas le meilleur exemple à suivre, et ses manières à table laissaient à désirer surtout lorsqu'une volaille bien grasse s'offrait à lui. Mais cet oncle était également un fin stratège et un très bon politicien qui avait trouvé en Harry un élève très assidu et à attentif à ses paroles. L'image qu'ils donnaient en tout cas tous les deux auprès des autres était celle d'un grand-père instruisant son petit-fils et lui apprenant les choses de la vie, tout comme Charlus le faisait autrefois avec l'ancien Harry.

D'autres invités moins plaisants étaient également là, notamment quelques moldus qui de toute évidence considéraient les sorciers les entourant comme des nuisibles et croyaient à tort qu'ils leur voulaient du mal. Ces gens étaient très étroits d'esprits et n'appréciaient la famille d'Harry que par le prestige de leur nom et leur fortune, un peu comme les nombreux invités de James lors des anniversaires de Matthew. Le fait qu'ils soient présents n'était dû certainement qu'à la possibilité de pouvoir discuter en tête à tête avec Marie-Louise, mais celle-ci les évitait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, s'attelant à discuter autant que possible avec d'autres personnes. Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient qu'une poignée, pas plus de cinq selon Harry, car autrement, l'ambiance festive de son anniversaire en aurait pâti. Lui-même abrégea rapidement ses discussions avec eux, ne s'attardant simplement que pour les remercier de leur présence et leur demander s'ils ne s'ennuyaient pas pour rapidement s'éclipser quand une occasion se présentait à lui, généralement en imitant sa mère en changeant d'interlocuteur comme de chemises.

- Gabriel ? lui demanda sa mère en s'approchant de lui au bout d'une demi-heure de serrement de mains et de courbettes. Pourriez-vous me suivre s'il vous plait ? J'aimerais vous présenter quelqu'un…

- Oh bien sûr mère, accepta t-il avant de se tourner vers le petit couple de vieillard avec lequel il conversait. Veuillez m'excuser, mais il semblerait que le devoir m'appelle. J'espère que nous aurons encore une fois l'occasion de discuter. Passez une agréable après-midi !

Conduit par sa mère à travers la foule compacte, Harry tomba au bout de quelques instants sur un petit groupe d'hommes en tenue militaire dont il ne reconnut que Philippe Delacour. Tous portaient fièrement leurs uniformes, et Harry remarqua d'ailleurs que chacun portait une tenue distinctive des cavaliers français se composant en outre d'un dolman de cinq rangées de tresses carrées jaunes par-dessus une veste d'un bleu nuit et d'un bonnet de police de la même couleur. Le sabre et le pistolet d'Arson étaient accrochés au niveau de leur taille, comme si chacun craignait que même en cette journée de fête, une attaque puisse arriver sans crier garde.

Seul un homme se détachait légèrement du groupe par son chapeau bicorne agrémenté d'une cocarde aux couleurs de la France et par les nombreuses décorations se trouvant sur son torse et ses épaules. De tous, il était sans nul doute le plus imposant par le charisme se dégageant de lui, et malgré son jeune âge, les militaires l'entourant donnaient l'impression d'avoir pour lui un profond respect par les regards presque intimidés qu'ils lui lançaient de temps à autre. Pourtant, cet homme ne semblait pas particulièrement menaçant malgré son air sévère et autoritaire : Peut-être était-ce sa barbe en rouflaquettes qu'il laissait pousser sur les côtés de son visage qui forçait chacun à prendre ses distances vis-à-vis de lui pour ne pas l'offenser. Même Harry ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de lui, comme attiré inexorablement par son aura de puissance.

- Ah, Marie-Louise ! s'exclama Philippe en la voyant approcher. Je me demandais bien quand aurais-je l'immense privilège de pouvoir vous saluer.

- Oh mais vous n'aviez point à vous faire attendre pour en avoir l'occasion très cher, lui répondit-elle tandis qu'il lui embrassait la paume de main. Messieurs, je ne pense avoir encore eu l'opportunité de vous rencontrer, ajouta t-elle en se tournant vers les autres hommes qui enlevèrent aussitôt leurs chapeaux par politesse. Je suppose que vous êtes venus en qualité d'accompagnateurs pour votre supérieur ?

- Oui madame, mais également pour avoir l'immense privilège de pouvoir voir de nos propres yeux la célèbre Princesse de Lamballe dont on ne tarit pas d'éloges, répondit l'un d'eux en s'inclinant respectueusement.

Marie-Louise se contenta de les remercier d'un sourire poli avant de se tourner vers l'homme mystérieux qui n'avait pas encore pipé le moindre mot en sa présence. Celui-ci la regardait d'ailleurs d'un air neutre, presque indifférent par sa présence, ou alors il cachait parfaitement bien ses émotions. Rien dans son regard ne laissait en tout cas supposer qu'il était ravi de pouvoir converser avec elle.

- Lieutenant-colonel Pajol, Je suis honorée que vous ayez eu la bonté d'accepter mon invitation, lança t-elle en tendant malgré tout sa main qu'il baisa également. J'avais crû comprendre par Philippe que vous n'aviez peut-être pas la chance de pouvoir y assister à cause des récentes campagnes que vous avez entreprises pour le compte du premier consul…

- Je ne suis que l'humble serviteur de Monsieur Bonaparte, dit-il d'un ton froid. Notre consul n'a pour le moment pas besoin de mes services, mais je me porte volontaire dès qu'il s'enquerra de ma présence à ses côtés. La guerre est encore à nos portes, et servir mon pays est la seule obligation à laquelle je me plie volontairement.

- Cela est fort admirable de votre part, affirma Marie-Louise en passant un bras autour des épaules d'Harry. Messieurs, j'aimerai vous présenter mon fils, Gabriel de Bourbon, celui pour qui cette fête fut organisée.

Chacun détailla alors Harry de diverses façons, le plus souvent avec curiosité. Le Lieutenant lui regarda fixement Harry, ses yeux plongés dans les siens comme si il essayait de sonder son esprit. D'ailleurs, Harry ressentit aussitôt que ses boucliers d'occlumancie étaient mis à rude épreuve par cette intrusion soudaine, mais ses barrières mentales furent bien trop puissantes pour Pajol qui abandonna rapidement la partie. Son regard changea alors très légèrement, et le fils de Marie-Louise crut même apercevoir le fantôme d'un sourire sur son visage. Venait-il de le tester ? Quelle drôle de façon de faire connaissance avec quelqu'un en tout cas.

- J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous mon jeune monsieur, lança le lieutenant en continuant de le fixer. Philippe s'est même porté garant de vous lorsqu'il m'affirmait que vous étiez un jeune homme plein de surprise.

Face au regard confus qu'affichait désormais Harry, sa mère s'empressa de répondre à la question silencieuse qu'il se posait à lui-même, notamment pour savoir comment Philippe avait pu parler de lui à un homme dont il ne connaissait même pas l'existence.

- Gabriel, le lieutenant-colonel Pajol est le responsable du 4e régiment de hussards dont vous intégrerez prochainement l'école. Il est en quelque sorte votre supérieur mais aussi votre directeur et s'occupera de votre formation au sein de l'armée.

- Ravi de vous rencontrer Monsieur, répondit Harry en tentant de paraitre sincère.

En vérité, l'homme était très intimidant, et sa voix grave et sèche lui inspirait davantage l'envie de fuir en courant plutôt que de rester en sa compagnie et faire un faux-pas pouvant le contrarier.

- Il me tarde déjà d'apprendre de vous et de votre expérience dans les différents conflits auxquels vous avez assisté, poursuivit-il. C'est pour moi un honneur de pouvoir avoir l'opportunité de me battre à vos côtés…

- De la motivation et une soif d'apprendre, comme c'est intéressant…, énonça son futur directeur d'un ton presque amical. Mais la guerre n'est pas un jeu jeune homme. Beaucoup de vos camarades mourront à vos côtés, et vous-même pouvez très bien tomber sous les balles ennemies lors d'une charge de cavalerie. Ce sera sur les champs de bataille que vous apprendrez le mieux l'art de la guerre, et non pas dans les livres ou en prenant exemple sur un autre. Tâchez de vous en souvenir si vous voulez aller le plus loin possible dans votre carrière militaire.

- Oui monsieur, répondit Harry en faisant fit de la petite voix dans sa tête qui le persuadait qu'avec l'entrainement de sa mère, il avait bien plus de chance de survivre que n'importe qui d'autre. Qu'il me tarde malgré tout d'entrer dans votre école. J'espère en tout cas pouvoir vous faire honneur.

- Nous verrons cela en temps voulu, dit-il en hochant brièvement sa tête avant de se détourner de lui et de sa mère de la même façon que s'il voulait les congédier d'un mouvement de main.

Tous les deux furent d'ailleurs blessés par cette manière peu respectueuse de les abandonner là, mais chacun fit de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraitre. Harry ne savait toujours pas quoi penser de ce lieutenant, même si son comportement dédaigneux à son égard et celui de sa mère lui déplut énormément. Seul l'avenir pourrait le lui dire, mais il sentait qu'entre lui et cet homme, les frictions pourraient exister. Ne préférant rien laisser paraitre de son trouble, Harry préféra proposer son bras à sa mère pour poursuivre les salutations avec d'autres personnes bien plus susceptibles d'être amicales envers eux, et par la même occasion de chasser de leur esprit cette rencontre pour le moins déroutante.

- Ne vous laisser pas impressionner par cet homme, lui conseilla quand même Marie-Louise. Ce lieutenant voue une haine pour la noblesse et pour les privilèges que nous avons eus avant 1789. Prouvez-lui qu'un gentilhomme peut être tout aussi efficace que lui sur un champ de bataille, et ce sera déjà une grande victoire pour vous.

- Je n'avais de toute façon pas l'intention de me laisser marcher dessus mère, répondit-il sincèrement. Mais cet homme sera mon supérieur, et je ne pense qu'il soit judicieux de ne pas être dans ses bonnes grâces pour le moment. Je tâcherai cependant de me montrer assidu dans mes activités scolaires et militaires pour lui montrer que je ne suis pas ce qu'il pense que je sois.

Sa mère hocha simplement sa tête avant de se présenter à nouveau à un autre groupe d'invités, Harry la suivant de près dans cette démarche. Ce fut d'ailleurs ce qu'il fit en grande partie pour l'heure qui vint ensuite. La fête battait désormais son plein, et Harry ne parvenait même plus à compter le nombre de mains qu'il avait serrées, celles qu'il avait embrassées et le nombre de cavalières qu'il avait eu pour se laisser aller aux merveilleux airs joués par l'orchestre. Même le nombre de cadeaux qu'il reçut lui échappa, mais cela lui était égal : Même si il n'avait pas eu un seul présent de la part de ses invités, le simple fait de les avoir auprès de lui pour son anniversaire valait tous les cadeaux du monde, et avoir pour compagnie Daphné qui s'est jointe à lui entre temps et la voir continuellement lui sourire fut de loin ce qu'il apprécia le plus en cette journée. C'est d'ailleurs en sa compagnie qu'il décida de s'éloigner légèrement de la foule pour se promener en toute quiétude autour du lac, saluant de temps à autre les rares hommes ayant choisi de pêcher plutôt que d'accorder une danse à leurs épouses pour ne pas se tourner en ridicule et les quelques enfants dont il était devenu proche, Fleur et Gabrielle en tête.

- Quelle merveilleuse journée, souffla Daphné en regardant pensivement devant elle une fois qu'ils eurent abandonné les deux filles Delacour au pied du grand chêne sous lequel elles se prélassaient. Marie-Louise s'est vraiment évertuée à organiser une fête splendide pour tes onze ans. Ton frère serait rouge de colère s'il voyait cela.

- Tu plaisantes ? James organise des fêtes d'anniversaire tout aussi somptueuses pour son fils, même si la plupart des invités ne viennent pas par bonté de cœur mais plutôt pour se montrer auprès du garçon-qui-vécut.

- C'est justement ce qui différencie cette fête de celles de ton ancien père, affirma sa fiancée en resserrant son emprise sur le bras autour duquel elle s'accrochait. Je ne saurais comment te dire le fond de ma pensée, mais je me sens ici tellement mieux que lorsque nous assistions aux anniversaires de ton frère. Là-bas, tout respirait hypocrisie et mensonge, et les sourires qu'arboraient les invités de ton père étaient tellement faux que je suis encore étonnée que lui-même ne s'en soit pas rendu compte. Les gens n'y assistaient que par curiosité et pour des raisons obscures tournant le plus souvent autour de l'argent de ton ancienne famille, et cela sans même véritablement se soucier de la raison pour laquelle ils étaient présents. Mais ici, on sent sans même avoir besoin d'utiliser la légilimancie que les invités sont venus uniquement pour le simple plaisir de se retrouver, de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes et surtout pour célébrer tes onze ans. Personne ne joue la comédie et tout le monde est véritablement ravi de se trouver en ta compagnie et celle de ta mère. Les gens ici sont sincères dans leurs manières et dans leur façon d'agir avec toi, et ils ne voient pas en toi un garçon riche issu d'une bonne famille mais simplement un jeune homme de onze ans vieillissant d'une année.

Daphné se tourna alors vers lui, un sourire éclatant lui barrant le visage, et contre toute attente, sa fiancée apposa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un tendre baiser qui dura quelques secondes, baiser qu'il rendit bien évidemment. Pour l'heure, ce genre de démonstration affective et publique se résumait à cela, chacun ayant finalement compris en quoi consistait son rôle d'époux ou d'épouse, et Daphné se faisait chaque jour une joie de saluer son futur mari d'un simple baiser pour bien entamer la journée, même si pour elle cela ressemblait encore davantage à un jeu. Tous les deux s'aimaient d'un amour fort à présent, et prenant exemple sur les adultes qu'ils côtoyaient, ils mirent tout simplement en application les marques d'affection que les adultes se donnaient entre eux. Si au départ ils furent tous les deux gênés de s'embrasser, aujourd'hui il en était tout autre et ce geste devenait aussi habituel que se laver ou déjeuner en compagnie du reste de la famille. Le petit couple commençait finalement à prendre ses repères, mais le mariage pouvait encore attendre.

- Il y a beaucoup d'amour ici et tout le monde peut le ressentir, ce qui fait que l'on se sent bien, dit-elle pour couper court à son explication. Cet endroit est envahi par des émotions saines et apaisantes qui nous donnent envie d'y rester et de se mettre à l'aise sans se soucier des aléas de notre existence.

- Tu passes vraiment trop de temps avec tante Elisabeth si tu veux mon avis, déclara Harry en esquissant un sourire moqueur. Ou alors tu lis beaucoup trop de romans à l'eau de rose…

- Méchant, le réprimanda t-elle en lui administrant une tape sur l'épaule. J'essaie de mettre à profit tout ce que m'enseigne ta tante, et tu trouves encore le moyen de me dénigrer là-dessus. C'est tout de même intéressant de pouvoir analyser les émotions des gens et de les étudier pour se faire sa propre opinion des situations dans lesquelles nous nous trouvons…

- Et que ressens-tu à l'instant ? s'enquit-il en regardant un petit groupe de cygne nageant paisiblement sur le lac.

- Un sentiment de plénitude que l'on ne peut trouver nul par ailleurs, dit-elle en souriant béatement.

Harry lui-même se mit à sourire, ressentant exactement la même chose qu'elle lorsqu'il se trouvait ici. C'était comme si un sortilège d'allégresse avait été lancé sur toute la surface de cette clairière, un sortilège qui procurait une si forte sensation de confort et de bien-être à tout ceux se promenant dans ce coin reculé de la forêt. Rares étaient ceux qui ne ressentaient rien en venant ici, et à l'inverse, beaucoup de gens pouvaient passer toute leur journée ici à paresser autour du lac. Les contes de fée étaient peut-être imaginaires, mais cet endroit si féerique tendait à prouver le contraire par moment.

Sur leur chemin, Harry croisa un rosier sur lequel germaient déjà d'innombrables roses rouge ne demandant qu'à être cueillies, et presque aussitôt, un autre petit sourire s'esquissa sur son visage.

- Quelle étrange idée de planter un rosier en cet endroit, lança pour sa part Daphné en s'y approchant. Il est tout seul et il n'y aucun autre arbuste aux alentours…

- Nous l'avons planté l'année dernière avec Antoine et Marthe, lui expliqua Harry en caressant l'une des fleurs pour l'instant fermée. La rose a plusieurs significations mais toutes se rapprochent d'un seul et même point : l'Amour. Elles étaient d'ailleurs rattachées à la déesse grecque de l'amour, Aphrodite, tout comme Venus pour les romains. Certaines histoires racontent même qu'à l'origine, elles étaient blanches, mais que Cupidon a malencontreusement versé du vin sur cette fleur pour lui donner cette si belle couleur. Je voulais par ce geste témoigner de mon affection pour mère en lui exprimant ainsi tout ce que je ressentais pour elle. Je n'ai pas besoin de te dire qu'elle a apprécié mon geste lorsqu'elle l'a découvert…

D'un geste, Harry coupa la rose qu'il caressait pour la prendre du bout des doigts et la montrer à Daphné. Celle-ci le regarda faire, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il avait en tête. Son fiancé ferma rapidement les yeux, et immédiatement, la fleur au départ fermée s'ouvrit subitement pour lui faire découvrir ses magnifiques pétales écarlates et brillants à la lumière du soleil. Cette vision l'émerveilla, tout comme le talent qu'avait Harry pour faire usage de sa magie d'une manière si romantique, mais le spectacle ne s'arrêta pas là : La rose se changea subitement et perdit son teint rouge écrevisse pour un blanc éclatant.

- La rose blanche : Symbole de l'amour pur, complet et qui signifie un amour inconditionnel qui se donne éternellement à la personne que l'on désire, récita Harry en rouvrant les yeux.

- Depuis quand connais-tu la signification des fleurs ? s'enquit-elle, légèrement bouleversée par ses propos.

- Depuis quelques années maintenant. Maman me les apprenait déjà lorsque je vivais encore avec elle, mais mère a complété mes connaissances grâce à ses manuels d'herbologie. Apprendre le langage des fleurs est un savoir qui se perd, mais qui peut pourtant nous éviter de nombreuses situations inconfortables : Il serait par exemple idiot de ma part d'offrir à une personne que j'apprécie des glaïeuls, du moins si j'oublie de leur enlever leurs feuilles car elles symbolisent la mort, ou encore des ajoncs qui elles représentent la colère. Je pourrais même communiquer uniquement en utilisant des fleurs si je le voulais, chacune ayant une signification particulière, et cela permettrait à mon interlocuteur de savoir ce que je pense sans même avoir besoin de dire le moindre mot.

La fleur qu'il tenait se mit subitement à rétrécir pour tenir aisément dans la paume de sa main. D'un geste, il la fit léviter vers la chevelure de Daphné dans laquelle une mèche se mettait elle aussi à bouger pour venir s'enrouler autour de la tige autour de laquelle elle se noua. Sa fiancée le laissa faire, émue au plus haut point par ses tendres gestes affectifs. De son avis, peu de garçons pouvaient se montrer aussi romantiques et sensibles que l'était Harry, et chaque jour qui passait le lui confirmait. Son fiancé était au dessus du lot, comme un être à part qui n'agissait pas comme ses semblables, et pour rien au monde elle ne voudrait l'échanger pour un autre.

- Pour la plus belle des roses…, chuchota t-il en lui souriant.

- Merci…, marmonna timidement Daphné en rougissant.

- Gabriel ! s'exclama soudainement une voix derrière eux.

Celui-ci n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui était la personne ayant interrompu ce petit moment d'intimité, surtout lorsqu'il sentit deux petits bras lui enserrer la taille et une abondante chevelure blonde passer brièvement dans son champ de vision.

- Gabrielle, la salua t-il sans se retourner. N'étais-tu donc point avec ta sœur quand nous t'avons quitté tout à l'heure ?

- Si, mais elle a été invité à danser par un monsieur en uniforme et elle m'a laissé toute seule, répondit-elle d'une petite voix fluette. Et puis je voulais voir ce que toi et Queenie faisiez !

Même si Daphné ne le montra pas, le surnom qu'avait utilisé Gabrielle pour la mentionner l'énerva quelque peu. Fleur avait commencé à la surnommer ainsi peu après son arrivée à Lamballe, et bien que toutes les deux s'apprécient plus ou moins, une certaine jalousie perdurait chez la française qui reprochait à Daphné d'être la promise d'Harry et non pas elle. Un caprice en somme, et Fleur s'était vengée en quelque sorte en surnommant ainsi sa rivale à cause de sa tendance à accaparer continuellement Harry et à se montrer froide envers toute fille l'approchant. Gabrielle de son côté aimait simplement appeler ainsi Daphné sans la moindre arrière pensée : Ce surnom lui plaisait, et elle le trouvait bien plus jolie que le prénom que portait la fiancée d'Harry.

- Je veux une fleur moi aussi ! s'exclama t-elle en pointant du doigt le rosier.

- Hé bien, je ne vous empêche pas d'en prendre une mademoiselle, dit-il en se penchant vers elle une fois qu'elle l'eut libérée.

- Non ! Je veux que tu fasses comme avec Queenie ! persista Gabrielle en mettant les mains sur ses hanches. Moi aussi je veux qu'on me donne une fleur parce qu'on m'aime !

- Aurais-tu oublié le mot magique, Gaby ? Tu sais bien que l'on ne peut avoir ce que l'on veut si l'on ne se montre pas poli envers la personne à qui on demande quelque chose…

- S'il te plait ! S'il te plait Gabriel ! Dis oui ! Dis oui !

Amusé par ses pitreries, Harry consentit à céder à sa demande et entreprit de faire la même chose qu'avec Daphné, à l'exception que la fleur qu'il accrocha dans les cheveux de la petite Gabrielle était de couleur rose saumon.

- Je ne suis que votre humble serviteur mademoiselle, et cette fleur symbole toute la beauté et la magnificence de la jeune fille à qui je l'offre. Puissiez-vous vous épanouir autant que cette charmante fleur…

Gabrielle sautilla sur place, ravie par le présent qu'Harry lui faisait, et sans plus attendre, elle enlaça de nouveau Harry. Tout en profitant de son étreinte, la petite fille tourna légèrement la tête vers Daphné et, à la plus grande surprise de celle-ci, lui tira tout simplement la langue avant de se détacher d'Harry et de faire comme si de rien n'était.

- Nous devrions retourner auprès des autres, ta maman risquerait de s'inquiéter en constatant ton absence, proposa Harry sans remarquer l'air boudeur de sa fiancée. Un accident est si vite arrivé ici, et elle pourrait croire que tu es tombé dans le lac…

La petite Delacour accepta de bon gré sa proposition et ne perdit pas une minute pour prendre la main d'Harry. De son autre main, elle se saisit de celle de Daphné sans même se soucier du fait qu'elle l'avait provoqué quelques secondes plus tôt. Daphné fut une nouvelle fois surprise par son comportement mais reprit rapidement contenance en mettant la personnalité bipolaire de Gabrielle sur l'innocence de l'enfance. Cette fille était néanmoins si étrange par moment qu'elle avait l'impression que deux entités se terraient dans ce petit corps fragile… Peut-être allait-elle devenir une mini-Fleur au fil du temps, et cette perspective peu réjouissante la fit déglutir.

- … Et alors, lorsque nous sommes arrivés dans cette petite clairière, le renard était étendu par terre, tué par les chiens ! racontait de son côté son fiancé sans ressentir le trouble de Daphné.

- Mais… Il était comment le renard ? lui demanda nerveusement Gabrielle. Grand ? Avec des grandes dents ? Est-ce qu'il crachait du feu ?

- Est-ce qu'il… Quoi ? Mais, un renard ne crache pas de feu !

- Mais ça mange les petites filles et les vieilles dames, alors pourquoi ça ne pourrait pas le faire ?! persista t-elle fermement en fronçant ses sourcils. Maman me l'a raconté la dernière fois quand elle a lu le petit chaperon rouge !

Harry se demanda brièvement si Gabrielle avait vraiment compris ce conte où si Mme Delacour avait volontairement changé le loup de l'histoire par un renard. Toujours est-il qu'il était dans de beaux draps désormais.

- Celui-là ne crachait pas de feu, mais il a essayé de dévorer tous les chiens ! inventa t-il rapidement. D'ailleurs il y a quelques jours, il avait déjà essayé de me manger alors que je me promenais ici, mais j'ai su habilement éviter ses attaques ! Je l'ai même blessé à une patte, et depuis, il ne pouvait plus se servir de celle-ci. Face à mes chiens, il n'avait aucune chance, mais il fallait se débarrasser de lui de toute manière car il devenait un danger pour cette région.

- Tu es si courageux Gabriel ! s'enthousiasma la cadette des Delacour, persuadée qu'il disait la vérité. Tu es comme le bucheron qui a sauvé le petit chaperon rouge, un héros !

- Je n'ai fait que mon devoir de gentilhomme, affirma t-il en souriant fièrement.

- Charles Perrault serait surement fier de toi lui aussi, ajouta ironiquement Daphné en roulant des yeux. Quelle histoire, elle semble si irréelle, comme un conte pour enfant !

Harry eut alors la décence d'afficher un air penaud, tandis que de son côté Gabrielle ne comprit pas le sarcasme évident dont avait fait preuve Daphné pour le faire redescendre sur Terre. Au contraire, elle crut que Daphné elle aussi s'émerveillait du courage de son fiancé, ce qui la fit aussitôt redoubler de gaieté durant tout le trajet jusqu'à la fête d'anniversaire.

Celle-ci d'ailleurs ne s'était pas arrêtée suite à leur départ, et les invités continuaient de discuter joyeusement ou de danser quand ils n'étaient pas affairés autour des succulentes entrées mis à leur disposition. Personne ne semblait avoir en tout cas remarqué leur absence, pas même les parents de Daphné qui s'adonnaient à la danse baroque ou ceux de Gabrielle qui, comme l'avait annoncé Philippe auparavant, se prélassaient paisiblement sous un arbre en dégustant avec appétit quelques victuailles. Leur fille ne perdit d'ailleurs pas de temps pour aller les rejoindre, son ventre parlant pour elle-même dans une cacophonie de gargouillis la faisant rougir de honte.

Bientôt cependant, l'heure du véritable repas sonna, et tous les convives furent invités à gagner leurs places autour des tables. Harry partagea bien évidemment la table qu'il avait supposé être la sienne et celle de sa famille, et en moins de temps qu'il ne le fallut, il fut entouré par toutes les personnes qu'il aimait. Seuls manquaient encore Lily, Rosie et Remus, mais ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps maintenant avant qu'il ne les retrouve. Il n'eut toutefois pas le plaisir de penser à eux car sa mère, assise à côté de lui, avait soudainement attiré toute l'attention des personnes présentes en faisant claquer l'un de ses couverts sur son verre en cristal, de toute évidence pour démarrer un petit discours de circonstance.

- Mes chers amis, qu'il me soit permis de vous remercier pour votre présence parmi nous et pour cette occasion si particulière. Je n'aurais crû en vous envoyant à tous des invitations il y a quelques semaines que vous accepteriez tous sans exception d'y répondre favorablement, ce en quoi je vous suis très reconnaissante. Comme vous le savez, à moins que vous ne soyez pas coutumier des usages du monde magique, l'anniversaire des onze ans est un moment très particulier qui marque la première étape du passage d'un enfant vers l'âge adulte, une phase de transition où l'enfant concerné quitte peu à peu l'âge tendre de l'enfance pour devenir l'homme ou la femme qu'il se doit d'être plus tard.

Sa mère s'interrompit quelques secondes, le temps pour elle de croiser son regard et lui esquisser un petit sourire rassurant tout en posant sa main sur son épaule.

- Mon fils Gabriel atteint désormais cet âge, et je ne peux vous cacher que cela me pèse de voir mon petit prince grandir, mais la roue du temps ne peut être arrêtée, et la vieillesse bien qu'étant une impitoyable ennemie nous est commune à tous et nous ne pouvons nous défausser d'elle. Mais pour l'heure, il n'est pas question de s'interroger sur les aléas de la vie mais de profiter simplement de cette belle journée pour nous retrouver tous et consolider les liens qui nous unissent, amicaux ou familiaux. Cette journée est également celle de mon fils, et j'aimerais qu'elle soit la plus merveilleuse possible, et j'aimerais débuter cela en levant mon verre Pour vous Gabriel. Puissiez-vous avoir une belle et longue vie, riche en aventure et enrichissante pour votre future carrière politique et militaire en faisant honneur à votre famille et aux siècles de traditions qui ont fait ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui. Puissiez-vous également vivre une idylle parfaite avec votre chère et tendre, une vie emplit d'amour et de passion en sa compagnie que je vous souhaite du plus profond de mon cœur. Mais ne précipitez pas les étapes trop vite mon chéri, je ne me sens pas encore prête à devenir grand-mère.

De nombreux éclats de rire accompagnèrent ses paroles, tandis qu'Harry tout comme Daphné rougirent jusqu'à la racine de leurs cheveux. Même l'occlumancie et le contrôle qu'ils avaient sur leur lien magique ne purent grand-chose à la gêne qui les envahit aussitôt.

- À Gabriel ! lança à voix haute sa mère en levant son verre.

- À Gabriel ! répétèrent en chœur les convives avant de boire avidement dans leurs coupes.

Silencieusement, et une fois que tout le monde eut terminé son verre, Harry fut invité par sa mère à donner un petit discours pour les invités présents partout autour de lui. Se lever de sa chaise fut étonnamment éprouvant pour lui, le stress et l'anxiété lui donnant l'impression de peser plus de dix fois son poids initial, mais il parvint malgré tout à se tenir droit et fier devant son auditoire. La gorge sèche et des centaines de phrases se bousculant dans sa tête eurent cependant raison de lui, d'autant plus qu'il n'était pas habitué à parler devant une centaine de personnes dont la plupart si ce n'est la grande majorité étaient bien plus vieilles que lui.

- Chers invités, dit-il malgré tout après quelques secondes de silence, je vous remercie moi aussi pour être venus célébrer en ma compagnie et celle de mes proches mon onzième anniversaire. Cela me touche profondément et bien plus que vous ne pourriez l'imaginer, et le simple fait de me retrouver en présence des personnes qui me sont chères et qui ont une grande importance pour moi vaut bien plus que tous les présents que cette bonne vieille Terre pourrait m'offrir. Je ne vais néanmoins pas vous embêter avec un long discours, aussi vais-je l'abréger rapidement en vous souhaitant tout simplement un bon appétit !

- Ce sont bien là les paroles les plus sensées et pertinentes qu'il m'ait été l'occasion d'entendre aujourd'hui ! lança pour sa part Louis Xavier en voyant apparaitre sur sa table de délicieux mets qu'il entreprit aussitôt d'empiler dans son assiette. Mangeons mes amis !

Son comportement détendit encore davantage l'atmosphère de cet anniversaire, et ce fut sous un concert de couverts s'entrechoquant et de rires que démarra le diner. Les amuses-bouches avaient déjà comblé de nombreux appétits, mais tout le monde prit tout de même part au repas en complimentant le brave Giuseppe pour sa délicieuse cuisine. Harry lui-même se promit de remercier son cuisinier pour ses efforts, surtout que préparer un repas pour cent personnes lorsque l'on n'était pas un sorcier relevait d'un exploit à louer.

Le temps s'écoula inexorablement pour tout le monde, et rien ne semblait pouvoir troubler cette fête pour l'instant réussie. Du moins, c'est ce que crût Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il vit apparaitre au loin un cavalier faisant galoper son cheval comme si sa vie en dépendait. Bien que cette soudaine apparition l'étonna au départ, il n'y tint finalement pas compte et poursuivit la danse qu'il avait commencé en compagnie de sa cavalière, Daphné. Mais au bout du deux minutes et en voyant que l'homme qu'il reconnut comme étant l'un des domestiques du château discutait de manière précipitée avec sa mère, le désintérêt laissa finalement place à une franche curiosité. Quel que soit leur sujet de discussion, celui était apparemment très sérieux, surtout si Marie-Louise en venait à pâlir considérablement malgré la poudre de Céruse lui donnant déjà un teint de porcelaine. Sa mère donnait l'impression d'avoir vu un fantôme, et l'espace d'un instant, il crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir.

Inquiet pour sa santé, Harry commençait déjà à faire un pas vers elle en délaissant sa cavalière, mais il s'arrêta aussitôt en voyant que sa mère faisait de même de son côté en s'approchant vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demanda sa fiancée en voyant qu'il avait arrêté de danser.

- Je ne sais pas, mais je pense que nous le saurons très bientôt, répondit-il en fronçant légèrement ses sourcils.

Daphné fut tentée de lui demander d'être plus clair dans ses paroles, mais la silhouette imposante de sa belle-mère répondit immédiatement à ses questions. Tout comme Harry, elle remarqua l'inquiétude et l'angoisse perceptible sur son visage, un visage qui d'ordinaire était constamment souriant et plein de joie. Quelque chose n'allait apparemment pas, et même sans la légilimancie, elle pouvait le comprendre.

- Gabriel, je… Nous devons retourner au château…, commença t-elle d'une voix nerveuse ne lui étant pas coutumière.

- Pour quelle raison, mère ? s'enquit-il en s'interrogeant sur son soudain comportement. Êtes-vous souffrante ? Vous êtes si pâle… Peut-être devrais-je demander un peu d'eau pour vous…

- S'il vous plait mon chéri, nous n'avons pas le temps pour cela, dit-elle en lui prenant la main. Je dois m'enquérir d'une affaire de la plus haute importance et votre présence est requise à mes côtés…

Harry se laissa faire docilement, et après un dernier baiser d'adieu pour sa fiancée, il accompagna sa mère parmi les invités pour la deuxième fois de la journée. La raison était cependant tout autre, et les chances qu'elle lui présente un autre groupe d'officiers de l'armée étaient minimes. Non, la raison la poussant à vouloir sa présence auprès d'elle et son comportement étrange lui donnaient plutôt la sensation que quelque chose de très louche se tramait, quelque chose qui ne faisait apparemment pas plaisir à sa mère pour la mettre dans un état pareil, et il était bien décidé à tirer au clair cette affaire.

**A/N : Bon, chapitre fini ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! En tout cas je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que vous supposiez déjà que cette mystérieuse affaire doit avoir un rapport avec Lily ? Qui sait... le face à face entre mères aura peut-être lieu au prochain chapitre ? Il vous faudra être patient en tout cas !**

**J'en profite pour m'excuser auprès des défenseurs des bêtes pour le coup de la chasse, mais bon, ce loisir était très courant à cette époque, et Harry devait forcément passer par là.**

**Comme vous avez pu le voir, Harry a bien changé, et surement en mieux si vous voulez mon avis. Il a suivi la même éducation que les rois de France pour faire simple, et celle-ci tournait en particulier autour des sciences (c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'on reprocha à Louis XVI durant son règne : préférer s'intéresser aux sciences plutôt qu'à son peuple).**

**Vous avez également pu découvrir le futur directeur d'Harry lorsqu'il intégrera son école : Le Lieutenant-Colonel Pajol. Je n'ai aucune idée du caractère qu'il avait en fait, mais d'après ce que je sais, c'était quand même un brave homme courageux et s'étant illustré dans beaucoup de bataille. Il a notamment chargé un bataillon ennemi lors de la bataille de Winterthour presque nu comme un ver alors qu'il avait été auparavant capturé par les autrichiens... J'aurais bien aimé voir ça (et surtout avoir l'opportunité de bien rigoler). Harry pourrait très bien apprendre de lui, surtout qu'il change radicalement de Dumbledore (entre nous, je préfère encore suivre les ordres d'un homme chargeant des ennemis en slip que d'un vieillard en robe étincelante et mangeur de bonbons).**

**Nous faisons également la connaissance de Louis Xavier de France, le futur Louis XVIII. Un roi dont on parle très peu en fait dans les livres d'histoire, mais qui pourtant aura su marquer l'histoire de son empreinte, notamment sur la ville même de Paris. Tiens d'ailleurs, vous avez pu avoir un petit aperçu d'elle dans ce chapitre ! Pour l'instant, imaginez simplement une ville ou l'arc de triomphe, la tour Eiffel, l'avenue des champs Elysées, le moulin rouge etc...n'existent pas encore (du moins pas comme on la voit maintenant pour ce qui est de l'avenue), une ville très sale et encore marquée par la révolution, et vous avez un aperçu de l'image peu ragoutante de notre capitale.**

**Sinon pour en revenir à Louis Xavier, il aura une certaine importance dans l'histoire dans la mesure où il initiera probablement Harry à la politique et le fera intégrer lorsqu'il sera en âge le cercle très fermé des politiciens. (cependant on ne risque pas de le voir, du moins je doute que j'écrirai sur la vie d'Harry au delà de la guerre contre Voldy).**

**Ce que j'ai dit sur Louis XVII est également vrai. Le pauvre garçon a été arraché à ses parents (quoiqu'ils étaient déjà morts je crois à ce moment là) et confié à des citoyens ordinaires dans le but de lui faire oublier ce qu'il était et en faire un français comme les autres. Cependant, ses "parents adoptifs" se sont rapidement désintéressés de lui, et le petit roi est finalement mort de faim, enfermé 24h/24 dans une minuscule pièce dans laquelle il ne pouvait même pas se mettre debout, mais aussi de maladies du fait des mauvais traitements. On n'a d'ailleurs jamais retrouvé son corps... Enfin bon, ne nous arrêtons pas sur la bêtise de nos amis les révolutionnaires.**

**Sinon j'espère que la relation entre Harry et Daphné vous plait : J'ai eu dans l'idée de la faire évoluer, même si pour l'instant c'est davantage un jeu pour la fiancée d'Harry. Neuf ans est encore un peu tôt pour elle pour réellement se voir devenir une épouse et une femme accomplie, mais les petits bisous de temps à autre ne font pas de mal ! Et puis, dans à peine six ans, elle devra épouser Harry, alors autant qu'elle commence déjà à se montrer affective envers lui.**

**Bon prochain chapitre dans... Hm... Je ne sais pas. J'avais en tête d'écrire cette semaine pour mon autre histoire, alors peut-être que vous l'aurez dans deux semaines ! Ou alors, je peux très bien ne rien écrire cette semaine et vous donner deux chapitres en même temps (pour mes deux histoires). Vous verrez ça samedi prochain (pour ceux qui suivent " une autre destinée pour l'élu ").**

**Sur ce, à bientôt !**


	17. XVII) Un face à face tendu

**Salut ! Alors déjà je suis désolé, désolé, désolé désolé (x1000) pour ce retard, surtout que je n'ai aucune excuse à cela. Je n'aime pas trop faire attendre les gens, et là j'ai carrément plusieurs heures de retard sur mon horaire de publication... Vous êtes exceptionnellement autorisés à me taper (mais pas trop fort, je dois quand même finir cette histoire !).**

**En fait, j'ai beaucoup flemmardé dernièrement, et je n'ai fini ce chapitre qu'aux alentours de 14h... je dois avoir écris en une demi-journée près de 5000 mots juste pour pouvoir vous le donner aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs il doit être bourré de fautes, mais je vais tâcher de corriger ça rapidement.**

**Alors que dire d'ailleurs là-dessus ? Un chapitre très long comme vous pouvez le voir, et qui a été très compliqué à écrire (je n'en suis d'ailleurs pas totalement satisfait). Comme le titre l'indique, deux personnes se feront face, et en vous basant sur le chapitre précédent, vous devinez sans doute de qui il s'agit. Je dois dire que ce face à face a justement été le plus difficile à mettre en oeuvre, sachant qu'il prend plus de la moitié du chapitre... **

**Sinon je vous remercie encore une fois pour vos nombreux commentaires, j'y répondrais lorsque j'aurais le temps (je suis "épuisé" pour le moment, et je n'ai pas la tête à réécrire même quelques lignes). J'ai remarqué que le chapitre précédent n'a pas attiré les foules : C'est dommage, personnellement j'ai adoré l'écrire et je pense que ça s'est ressentie dedans !**

- Braled : Merci pour ton commentaire, et désolé si tu trouves que l'histoire passe trop lentement :/. D'un autre côté, je préfère qu'elle se déroule de cette façon et que vous sachiez un maximum de choses que de passer trop rapidement les étapes et oublier des éléments importants au point de ruiner l'histoire.

- Adi : Merci pour ton commentaire !

- Cassandre : Disons que je préfère voir un homme combattant en slip mais avec panache et surtout courage qu'un directeur amateur de sucreries et passant ses journées dans son bureau à comploter pour faire d'Harry sa marionnette favorite (Notamment pour la pierre philosophale où il était au courant et n'a strictement rien fait pour mettre hors d'état de nuire Quirrell). Tu as parfaitement bien deviné ^^, enfin c'était quand même évident (à moins que je ne fasse intervenir de nouvelles personnes, et comme je n'en avais pas envie, il ne restait que Lily). Contrairement à toi, je pense qu'étudier à Poudlard aurait été dangereux, et surtout ennuyant dans le sens où mis à part Fred, George, Angelina et Alicia Spinnet, on ne connait pas énormément d'élèves et ceux que je viens de nommer ne m'attire pas spécialement : Je me serais vite ennuyé à écrire sur Harry, et je préfère de loin le voir s'entraîner en aller en guerre qu'assis sur une chaise en suivant des cours dont il connait déjà toutes les subtilités. Pour ce qui est de la maison, honnêtement je n'ai aucune idée de celle dans laquelle il aurait été ^^ (peut-être Serdaigle pour son amour des livres...). Je n'ai aucune idée de combien de chapitre sera faite cette histoire, mais je pense que le palier des 40 sera facilement franchi ! Tu t'avances un peu vite en besogne, ça n'arrivera pas avant quelque temps ! Je vais faire durer le suspens, mais promis : Cette scène sera ÉPIQUE. J'imagine déjà parfaitement la réaction de Dumby et James en apprenant la vérité. Pour ce qui est du Lily/Remus... En tout franchise, je n'ai pas encore décidé si oui ou non Lily aurait un autre homme dans sa vie (Remus ? Severus ? Un français ? à voir...).

Yurigirl : Merci pour ton commentaire Yuri... Arg c'est malin, je peux pas faire la même chose que toi . Hm... Le slash, c'est en gros les couples Yaoi non ? Je ne suis pas trop fan de ces fictions là, d'ailleurs je n'en lis jamais (je ne suis pas homophobe pour autant, c'est juste que je vois mieux Harry avec une fille qu'avec un garçon et je ne cherche pas d'autres fictions où il n'apparaît pas). Je pourrais éventuellement faire un couple de ce genre, mais il serait très secondaire, limite si il n'apparaît pas par hasard. Harry ira à Poudlard... Deux fois au moins, enfin, j'ai imaginé deux scènes où il apparaissait ! Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de répondre à ta question concernant les mères, le chapitre 17 le fera à ma place ^^. Pour ce qui est de Dumby... Ce serait la mort la plus grotesque jamais vu dans une fiction où il serait le méchant ! Mon chou o_o ? Oi ! Me reste plus qu'à me tartiner le corps de crème et je serai prêt à être mangé :/

**ça me saoule, j'ai encore cette impression d'oublier de vous parler de quelque chose... Raaaah ça me tue ! Je suis persuadé que c'était une question que je voulais vous poser... Ah oui ! Par rapport à ma question de la semaine dernière au sujet de mes prochaines histoires, j'ai laissé un sondage sur ma page de profil pour que vous y répondiez. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sens prêt à en commencer une nouvelle très prochainement !**

**EDIT : Je suis à la recherche d'une fiction que j'ai lu il y a pas mal de temps déjà et que j'ai adoré : Dans cette fiction, Harry est une fille (je crois que son nom est Hailey ou Harleen) assez... particulière. Dans le premier chapitre, Lily est en train de la bercer et se questionne sur le fait que même en ayant seulement un an et demi, sa fille est tout le temps joyeuse (elle sourit tout le temps) et ne pleure jamais. **

**Au final sa fille ira comme prévu chez les Dursley après l'attaque de Voldemort, et elle subira les mauvais traitements et les passages à tabac de Vernon. Sauf que même en se prenant des coups, " Harry " continue de rire et de sourire, ce que lui reprochera son oncle qui va alors lui entailler les coins de la bouche et verser du sel sur les plaies (le sourire de l'ange, enfin vous voyez le truc). ****Je crois qu'elle n'a que quatre ou cinq ans à ce moment-là, et elle va subitement péter un câble et tuer son oncle ainsi que sa tante et son cousin. Elle finira bien évidemment à Azkaban pour usage de magie sur moldu et meurtre, et sera dans la même cellule que Bellatrix. **

**Elle en sortira vers ses 14/15 ans et sera tout aussi folle qu'auparavant. Le pairing est un Harry/Tonks, et d'ailleurs Tonks s'avérera être tout aussi folle qu'Harry (notre héroïne fera ressortir d'elle ce côté sadique et fou qu'elle réprimait, et dans ces moments-là Tonks devient une ravissante blonde s'donnant au plaisir de la chair avec sa compagne). Je ne sais plus vraiment comment l'histoire se finit, mais je crois que lorsqu'aura lieu la bataille du département des mystères, elle sera déguisée de la même façon qu'Harley Quinn (Batman) et tuera beaucoup de monde... Ah oui : La fiction est en anglais ! Si quelqu'un la connait, qu'il me le dise absolument ! Je crois que je ne le remercierai jamais assez pour ça ^^.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

Quitter La fête d'anniversaire ne fut pas pour eux chose aisée, loin s'en faut. La difficulté résidait surtout dans la discrétion, mais il était difficile pour Harry et sa mère de s'éclipser tranquillement lorsque l'on était les deux principaux protagonistes de cette célébration et que les danses en duo venaient de commencer. Harry venait tout juste de quitter Daphné sur la piste de danse, mais plusieurs autres filles plus vieilles que lui pour la plupart se proposèrent gentiment d'être ses nouvelles cavalières lorsqu'il passa près d'elles, tout comme Marie-Louise fut assaillie par nombre de prétendants souhaitant faire de même avec elle.

S'éclipser discrètement se révéla au final être impossible pour eux, même en essayant d'éviter les nombreux groupes de personnes. Pas un pas sans que quelqu'un ne vienne les importuner pour des broutilles ou pour prendre des nouvelles, et il leur fut très difficile d'envoyer paître les gêneurs le plus amicalement possible tant leurs nerfs étaient à vif.

Mais finalement, ils parvinrent à atteindre la grille donnant accès au long chemin caillouteux devant les mener à proximité du château et qui par chance était parfaitement désert.

- Mère, nous devrions peut-être prendre deux chevaux, proposa Harry en songeant à la longueur de cette immense route. Il nous faudrait bien plus d'une demi-heure pour en voir le bout…

- Ne nous préoccupons pas de cela Gabriel, répondit-elle en resserrant sa poigne sur la main de son fils. Nous avons un moyen bien plus rapide pour atteindre notre destination, et cela ne nous prendra que quelques secondes tout au plus…

Harry haussa des épaules bien qu'intérieurement, il se questionnait sur ce moyen de déplacement si rapide. Aucun animal ni créature magique ne se trouvait à proximité, pas plus qu'un balai ou même un tapis volant. Quant au transplanage, les sortilèges placés ne le permettaient pas, et il fallait énormément de temps pour pouvoir les retirer. Seule une étendue de roche s'offrait à eux, et à bien y regarder, aucune des pierres ne semblait différente des autres. Pourtant sa mère persistait à les examiner l'une après l'autre d'un simple regard, comme si la réponse à la question silencieuse que se posait son fils se trouvait là, juste sous leur nez.

- C'est ici, dit-elle finalement en le conduisant vers le côté gauche du sentier.

Au départ, Harry ne remarqua absolument rien, si ce n'est que le soleil ne pouvait les éblouir grâce aux ombres des hêtre sur le bord de la chaussée, mais une fois que Marie-Louise eut utilisé sa baguette pour enlever plusieurs cailloux et grains de poussière à un endroit très précis, il remarqua une étrange dalle de marbre sur laquelle était représenté deux hommes dont l'un était pris dans un tourbillon semblable à une tornade.

- Une rune ? s'interrogea t-il en examinant attentivement la pierre. A quoi sert-elle ?

- Allons Gabriel, vous ne vous souvenez déjà plus ? Pourtant ce symbole figure dans de nombreux manuels…

Reportant son attention sur cette étrange rune, Harry la regarda dans ses moindres détails, et bientôt, d'autres caractéristiques lui sautèrent aux yeux. Le premier homme sculpté ne semblait pas effrayé mais donnait plutôt l'impression de courir droit vers la tornade, tandis que le seconde restait parfaitement droit au beau milieu des bourrasques, aussi raide qu'un mort.

- Imich Adhar ? tenta t-il en levant les yeux vers elle. Le déplacement par l'air ?

- Crìochnaichte*, se contenta t-elle de dire en hochant sa tête. Elle ne sert d'ordinaire que pour les situations urgentes nécessitant ma présence au plus vite, mais je vais exceptionnellement l'employer aujourd'hui pour arriver rapidement au château. Une autre rune se trouve juste devant l'entrée du donjon, ce qui permet de pouvoir aller rapidement d'un point à un autre sans avoir à utiliser d'autres moyens beaucoup plus longs.

- Fascinant, dit Harry en ayant malgré tout une légère appréhension quant à ce moyen de déplacement. N'est-ce pas dangereux ? Je veux dire, notre point de chute est plutôt éloigné, et il n'est pas chose aisée que de se déplacer de la sorte.

- Tant que vous tiendrez ma main, rien ne pourra vous arriver, lui expliqua t-elle en posant un pied sur la dalle tout en l'enjoignant à faire de même. Vous aurez l'étrange impression d'être tiré par votre nombril durant le court moment où nous serons transportés, et tout autour de vous ne sera qu'un enchevêtrement de couleurs, mais vous pourrez voir cela par vous-même.

Loin d'être rassuré par la perspective d'être emporté dans un tourbillon de vent, Harry consentit néanmoins à obéir et fit exactement ce que lui demanda sa mère en vérifiant cependant que sa baguette était toujours fixement accrochée à son avant-bras pour se prémunir d'un éventuel problème.

- Cur Thuige**, lança Marie-Louise en se saisissant de la main d'Harry.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger sur la signification de ces mots gaéliques car la dalle sur laquelle reposaient leurs pieds se mit subitement à briller avant qu'une violente bourrasque ne se fasse ressentir partout autour de lui. En moins d'une seconde, il eut l'impression nette de quitter la terre ferme violemment en se faisant trainer de force par un crochet l'ayant attrapé par le nombril. Tout était si flou autour de lui qu'il n'arrivait même pas à voir sa mère qui se trouvait pourtant à ses côtés et dont il pouvait sentir sa main sur la sienne, pas plus qu'il ne parvenait à faire la différence désormais entre le sol qu'il venait de quitter et le ciel dans lequel il se trouvait apparemment. Tout n'était qu'un flot de couleurs qui lui donnèrent l'impression de se retrouver au beau milieu d'une toile sur laquelle un artiste avait décidé de mélanger et de marier entre elles plusieurs nuances de vert et de bleu, sauf que cette toile était bien vivante et le faisait tourbillonner dans les airs.

Puis tout aussi rapidement qu'il fut emporté par cette étrange tornade, Harry se retrouva finalement juste devant le donjon du château. Lui qui pensait s'écraser piteusement sur le sol étant donné la force et la vitesse de rotation du vent, il fut pour le moins surpris de se rendre compte qu'il avait en vérité atterri en douceur et sans même souffrir à un quelconque endroit de son anatomie. Son environnement avait repris son aspect habituel, et hormis un léger tournis et la sensation bizarre d'avoir ses organes ratatinés dans le bas du ventre, il n'avait pas vraiment de quoi se plaindre de cette méthode de déplacement.

- Par Merlin, voilà une bien étrange façon de se déplacer. Je ne saurais dire si je préfère le transplanage ou le voyage avec les runes…

Ses interrogations l'occupèrent en tout cas suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il ne se rende même pas compte qu'il était parvenu en un rien de temps dans la salle à manger. Comme pour le reste du château, personne n'était là pour les accueillir, tout le monde ou presque se trouvant encore dans la clairière à profiter de la joyeuse fête d'anniversaire. Seuls quelques domestiques étaient restés dans les cuisines à préparer quelques plats ou à astiquer ceux qui étaient sales. Sa mère le fit immédiatement asseoir sur l'une des chaises entourant la table sur laquelle ils dînaient d'ordinaire, et sans se soucier de l'air curieux qu'arborait Harry en la voyant agir ainsi, elle entreprit de vérifier son apparence et d'effacer toute trace visible sur ses vêtements.

- Attendez-moi ici Gabriel, l'invita t-elle tout en passant rapidement sa main dans ses cheveux pour les recoiffer. Cette affaire ne nécessite pas pour l'instant votre présence, et je ne vous ferai venir auprès de moi que lorsque je serais certaine que vous ne courrez aucun risque.

- Vous m'inquiétez mère, avoua t-il en la regardant étrangement. A vous entendre, tout porte à croire que nous pourrions être attaqués dès lors que vous franchirez cette porte. Vos visiteurs ne vous veulent aucun mal, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh grand Dieu, rassurez-vous : Je suis certaine que vous n'avez absolument rien à craindre, le rassura t-elle en lui baisant le front.

Harry remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine de lui affirmer qu'elle aussi n'était pas en danger, mais préféra néanmoins ne pas faire le moindre commentaire là dessus.

- Je ne sais combien de temps cette affaire me prendra, mais soyez certain que vous devrez tôt ou tard me rejoindre. Je viendrais d'ailleurs vous chercher dès que l'occasion se présentera à moi, mais en attendant restez ici. Vous n'avez qu'à demander à Giuseppe s'il ne lui reste pas quelques viennoiseries pour satisfaire votre appétit ou encore vous entraîner avec votre baguette.

- Très bien mère, acquiesça t-il en se munissant de sa baguette d'un simple mouvement du doigt. Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret de ma part, pourrais-je savoir si cette rencontre est importante pour moi d'un point de vue personnel, ou est-ce simplement une affaire que vous devez traiter au plus vite et qui nécessite ma présence ?

- Les deux en vérité, affirma t-elle en s'éloignant. Mais vous vous en rendrez compte par vous-même lorsque le moment sera venu.

Face à temps de mystère, Harry s'avoua néanmoins vaincu et se laissa rapidement emporter par la frénésie des sortilèges qu'il lançait distraitement sur les nombreux objets de la pièce.

Ce qu'il ne soupçonnait pas cependant, c'était que plusieurs personnes venaient de faire leur apparition au sein même du château, et que l'une d'entre elle en particulier avait su sans même encore la rencontrer troubler Marie-Louise au point qu'elle en perde l'expression si paisible qu'elle arborait d'ordinaire sur le visage. Une visite inespérée que tous les deux n'attendaient plus en vérité, et surtout à laquelle il n'avait même pas pensé de toute la journée venait finalement de se faire, et il leur était désormais impossible de faire machine arrière.

Ce fut en tout cas ce que pensait Marie-Louise tandis qu'elle s'avançait désormais en direction de l'escalier menant à l'étage d'un pas lourd. Jamais elle n'avait autant senti le poids de ses cinquante ans qu'en cet instant, et tout comme bon nombre de ses amis l'eurent fait quelques années plus tôt, elle eut l'étrange impression d'avancer vers un échafaud sur lequel trônait une guillotine ne demandant qu'à trancher net son petit cou. Le claquement des talons de ses chaussures étaient le seul bruit perceptible sur son passage, hormis peut-être les battements de son cœur qui ne cessaient d'accroître à mesure qu'elle approchait de ses invités inattendus.

Son approche fut en tout cas lente et laborieuse, elle-même cherchant par là à gagner du temps avant d'affronter celle à qui elle devait désormais énormément d'explications mais aussi des réponses : Lily Potter.

Qui aurait crû qu'une rencontre entre mères puisse lui donner tant de tracas ? Elle-même n'y avait jamais pensé jusqu'alors, du moins avait-elle tout de même les nombreuses fois où elle y avait songé enjoliver cette rencontre en croyant que celle-ci se passerait admirablement bien et qu'elle parviendrait facilement à s'entendre avec l'autre mère d'Harry.

Mais maintenant, et bien qu'elle ne l'admettrait jamais en public, un autre sentiment faisait place dans son cœur : la peur. La peur de rencontrer cette dame et de se retrouver face à un mur qui lui renverrait en pleine figure la décision qu'elle avait prise voilà près de trois ans. La peur d'entendre dire qu'elle avait agis comme une voleuse en s'accaparant un petit garçon ayant déjà une mère aimante. La peur aussi de voir Lily reprendre petit à petit sa place dans le cœur de son fils et voir la sienne peu à peu se réduire pour finir par disparaître Et surtout, la peur de voir Lily quitter ce château en emportant avec elle Harry, quelque chose qu'elle redoutait plus que tout mais qu'elle était bien décidée à ne pas voir arriver.

Lily était certes sa mère biologique, celle qui l'a mis au monde et qui l'a élevé pendant plus de huit ans mais depuis trois ans, ce rôle lui avait été confié, et désormais son sang coulait également dans les veines d'Harry : Quoi que pouvait penser Lily de tout cela, Harry était également son fils à présent, et elle aussi avait son mot à dire sur le cap que prendrait la vie de leur enfant. Avoir attendu aussi longtemps pour avoir un héritier et le voir disparaître de sa vie sans se battre n'était absolument pas dans ses plans, et s'il fallait employer la manière forte pour le faire comprendre à Lily, Marie-Louise était bien décidée à le faire, même si sur ce point, elle espérait néanmoins ne pas à en arriver jusque là : Rien de pire pour son fils que de voir ses deux mères se déchirer.

Le palier du premier étage fut finalement atteint, et d'un pas légèrement plus sûr, elle s'avança en direction de la porte fatidique, celle du salon de Junon dont elle avait mentionné l'existence dans la lettre qu'elle avait laissée pour Lily le soir même de son départ de l'orphelinat : Il n'y avait de toute façon que ce moyen là pour venir jusqu'ici de manière rapide, et le risque qu'elle la trouve ailleurs était nul.

Tout en s'approchant, elle constata l'étonnant silence presque religieux de l'autre pièce. Pas le moindre petit bruit pouvant l'aiguiller sur le comportement ou l'humeur de ses invités, et elle regretta presque de ne pas entendre le claquement des talons d'une personne faisant les cent pas de l'autre côté de la porte : Lily et ses deux accompagnateurs étaient apparemment d'un calme olympien et s'attelaient à faire le moins de bruit possible.

- J'espère que leur colère ne jaillira pas d'eux lorsqu'ils me verront apparaître…, souffla t-elle d'une petite voix tendue par l'appréhension.

En ouvrant la porte, Marie-Louise eut confirmation que la mystérieuse dame rousse ayant surpris son domestique était bel et bien Lily, et grâce au portrait que lui avait dépeint son fils, elle n'eut aucun mal à la reconnaître d'un simple coup d'œil. Néanmoins, elle constata également que son invitée paraissait avoir pris dix ans de plus que son âge, et d'énormes cernes disgracieuses avaient vu le jour sous ses yeux. Son teint était blafard comme si elle n'avait pas vu la lumière du jour depuis longtemps, et sa silhouette en elle-même semblait plus mince qu'il ne fallait, si mince d'ailleurs qu'elle donnait l'impression de flotter littéralement dans la robe qu'elle portait. Marie-Louise en déduisit rapidement que Lily ne devait sans aucun doute pas avoir bien vécu l'annonce de la disparition et de l'adoption d'Harry, et intérieurement, elle s'en voulut pour avoir mis dans cet état cette pauvre femme.

Pour l'instant celle-ci n'avait pas encore remarqué sa présence, trop occupée à lire le dernier numéro des « potins de Paris », un journal du même registre que la gazette du sorcier et qui traitait actuellement dans ses pages d'un festival international des meilleurs potionistes d'Europe remporté semblait-il par un certain Severus Rogue. La caricature du gagnant peinte sur la première page du journal ne le mettait guère en valeur, mais Lily regardait d'une curieuse manière cette page, presque d'un air mélancolique. Les deux autres personnes mentionnées par son valet étaient également là, tous les deux lui tournant le dos pendant qu'ils admiraient l'une des peintures du salon. Tout comme elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Lily, Marie-Louise trouva rapidement l'identité de la petite fille aux cheveux auburn qui devait sans nul doute possible être Rosalyn Potter. Quant à l'homme, il lui fallut néanmoins plus de temps pour voir en lui le parrain de son fils, du moins le parrain choisi par les Potter lorsqu'Harry vivait encore chez eux. Tous les proches d'Harry avaient apparemment décidé de faire le déplacement, et elle n'aurait jamais pu le leur reprocher : Si elle aussi avait dû attendre trois longues années pour retrouver un proche disparu, elle aurait sans nul doute emmené avec elle toutes les personnes se souciant de lui.

Cependant, elle fut néanmoins et très brièvement étonnée de ne pas voir James Potter ni même le frère d'Harry parmi eux, mais ce fut avant de se rappeler que ces deux là vouaient une haine farouche pour lui et n'étaient certainement pas disposés à fêter en famille les retrouvailles de celui qu'ils considéraient l'un comme l'autre comme un indésirable. Trois ans n'avaient apparemment pas suffi pour apaiser les tensions existantes dans cette famille, pas plus qu'ils ne leur avaient permis de passer outre leur différent pour faire front commun et tenter véritablement de devenir le foyer chaleureux et accueillant que chaque famille se devait d'être. Non, chacun était resté sur ses positions, et de ce point de vue là, Marie-Louise trouva fort judicieux ce choix de la part de James : Si cet homme avait eu le culot de venir montrer le bout de son nez ici, elle n'aurait certainement pas tenu longtemps avant de lui exprimer sa façon de penser pour la manière avec laquelle il avait brutalisé Harry et lui faire payer ses mauvais traitements vis-à-vis de lui. Le bougre serait sans aucun doute reparti avec plusieurs bosses et un mal de tête carabiné après cela.

Finalement, elle se décida à les prévenir de sa présence en se raclant la gorge. Trois têtes se tournèrent aussitôt vers elle, et chacune d'ailleurs prit une expression pour le moins surprise en l'apercevant. Ses vêtements y étaient peut-être pour quelque chose, ou alors était-ce son épaisse chevelure volumineuse qu'elle s'obstinait à conserver comme autrefois, mais Marie-Louise préféra ne pas y porter attention.

- Pardonnez cette longue attente, s'excusa t-elle rapidement en faisant quelques pas vers eux. Je n'étais malheureusement pas au château lors de votre arrivée mais au beau milieu de la forêt, et je n'ai pas pensé une seule seconde à la possibilité d'avoir des visiteurs en cette journée.

- Ce… Ce n'est pas grave, bafouilla Remus en revenant auprès de Lily, Rosie sur les talons. Nous avons eu l'occasion de pouvoir nous occuper en regardant cette magnifique salle…

- Vous m'en voyez ravie… Je suis Marie-Louise de Savoie soit dit en passant, et si je ne m'abuse, vous devez être Monsieur Lupin, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle en lui tendant sa main qu'il baisa maladroitement. J'avais grand hâte de vous rencontrer. Et vous devez être la petite Rosalyn, je me trompe ? ajouta t-elle en baissant les yeux vers la sœur d'Harry qui l'observait timidement.

- Oui madame, mais mes amis m'appellent Rosie, répondit-elle tout en essayant de faire une révérence.

- Dois-je comprendre par là que vous me considérez déjà comme une amie ? s'enquit-elle en souriant.

Rosie se contenta de rougir jusqu'à la racine des yeux en préférant regarder le plancher du salon. Son interlocutrice quant à elle avait déjà porté son attention sur la dernière visiteuse, la seule qui n'avait pour l'instant pas dit le moindre mot. Lily se tenait à côté de sa fille, la silhouette légèrement chancelante comme si se tenir debout était difficile pour elle. Son teint était encore plus blafard vu de près, et si Marie-Louise n'était pas au courant de l'âge qu'elle avait, elle aurait aisément pu croire que Lily avait au moins la quarantaine. Elle faisait en tout cas peine à voir, mais la véritable raison lui échappait plus ou moins.

Marie-Louise n'était bien évidemment pas au courant de la soudaine rébellion de Lily contre son mari et sa fuite du manoir, pas plus qu'elle ne savait que depuis lors, James avait à de nombreuses reprises tenté de la retrouver en employant à certaines reprises des procédés plus que douteux. Mais jusqu'à présent, Lily tout comme Rosie était parvenue à lui échapper, bien que les longues nuits d'insomnie qu'elle passait depuis lors avaient tendance à affecter de plus en plus sa santé physique et mentale. Se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'elle était parvenue à dormir plus de cinq heures était impossible tout simplement parce qu'elle en avait été incapable, et même les potions de sommeil sans rêve ne parvenaient qu'à la faire somnoler que quelques heures, bien trop peu en tout cas au gout de Remus qui avait eu la bonté de l'accueillir chez lui.

Le stress à l'idée d'être retrouvée et renvoyée au manoir, l'angoisse quant aux stratagèmes de son mari pour la reprendre et les menaces dont elle avait eu vent concernant sa fille eurent également raison d'elle, et la paranoïa commençait lentement mais surement à prendre possession d'elle. Le moindre bruit suspect, le moindre regard qu'elle croisait ou le plus infime chuchotement qu'elle pouvait entendre avait le don de la mettre dans tous ses états, et la plupart du temps, elle restait cloîtrée chez Remus, allongée sur le lit à longuement s'interroger sur ce que l'avenir allait lui réserver. Rosie s'était bien mieux acclimatée à ce nouvel environnement, et loin d'un père qui la battait fréquemment, la petite fille recommençait à s'éveiller au monde et à sourire constamment. Remus, Qui travaillait comme Docker sur les berges de la Tamise du fait de son incapacité à trouver un emploi dans le monde magique à cause de sa lycanthropie, ne pouvait ainsi échapper à la joie de vivre de la sœur d'Harry qui se faisait une joie de l'accompagner à son travail, en profitant au passage de cette liberté nouvelle pour découvrir la ville de Londres et les curieux moldus qui la fascinaient tellement.

Sa bonne humeur était par conséquent contagieuse, et Remus se surprit à apprécier sa présence constamment autour de lui, allant même parfois jusqu'à avoir l'impression de passer une journée entre un père et sa fille. De toute façon, il considérait déjà Rosie comme sa propre fille tout comme il considérait Harry comme un fils, les ayant plus ou moins élevé en soutien de Lily contrairement à James, et ayant été toujours là pour leur venir en aide lorsque la situation dégénérait pour eux.

La présence de Rosie était de ce fait comme un rayon de soleil dans sa vie morne et triste, un baume soignant son cœur meurtri par les discriminations et le rejet de sa différence.

Pourtant, la situation qu'ils vécurent quelques jours seulement après l'arrivée de Lily et Rosie chez le lycanthrope faillit détruire tout cette façade de bonheur qui avait fait si rapidement son apparition.

Par mesure de précaution, et surtout pour éviter d'avoir à croiser James ou un quelconque espion de Dumbledore, le jour de la récupération d'Harry à l'orphelinat se passa quelques temps plus tard, lorsqu'ils furent certains qu'aucun risque ne pouvait entraver leur périple. Dissimulés sous plusieurs couches de sortilèges de métamorphose et de vêtements miteux, tous les trois entreprirent ce long trajet jusqu'au Wool's Orphanage dans une tension palpable. Par chance toutefois, rien ne leur arriva jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignirent les grilles de fer de l'imposante bâtisse si ce n'est un pauvre ivrogne leur quémandant à de nombreuses reprises une petite pièce pour pouvoir se nourrir.

L'appréhension des retrouvailles fut néanmoins brutalement interrompue par l'étonnante vision qu'ils eurent de l'orphelinat : Autrefois en ruine et grisonnante, la façade avait subi un véritable nettoyage, et les nombreux recouvrements d'enduit et de peinture l'avaient rendu très agréable et beaucoup plus accueillante qu'auparavant.

L'intérieur n'était pas en reste, et comme elle apprit quelques temps plus tard, la plupart du mobilier entreposé là venait tout droit des anciens appartements de Ms Cole qui s'étaient enrichies considérablement par le biais des dons donnés à l'orphelinat. Du sol au plafond, de la cave au grenier, tout avait été refait à neuf, et même les vêtements des petits orphelins avaient été remplacés par un uniforme commun à tous et changeant radicalement des frusques grisâtres qu'ils portaient autrefois. Même les employés avaient subis une grosse modification, et tous ceux ayant de près ou de loin fermé les yeux sur les magouilles de leur ancienne employeur avaient fait place à de nouveaux travailleurs motivés et soucieux du bien être de leurs petits protégés.

En un mot, l'orphelinat était passé d'un endroit lugubre et peu accueillant à un établissement parfait sur tous les points. Le nouveau propriétaire, un certain John Bradshaw, contrastait lui aussi avec Ms Cole : Un sourire avenant allant d'une oreille à l'autre, jamais avare de compliment et doté d'un humour aussi décapant que son charme, l'homme leur plut immédiatement et surtout à Rosie qui fit là sa première expérience du coup de foudre de l'enfance, même si son prince charmant avait presque vingt ans de plus qu'elle.

Mais leur humeur changea radicalement lorsqu'il en vint à parler d'Harry, et la réponse que leur donna leur interlocuteur les laissa pour le moins pantois :

« Harry ? Mais… Nous n'avons pas de garçon nommé Harry ici… »

Il en fallut peu à ce moment là pour que Lily ne fasse une attaque cardiaque, et ce fut avec le soutien de Remus et de John qu'elle se laissa difficilement guider vers un fauteuil pour lui éviter de tomber. Ses jambes ne parvenaient même plus à la porter, et ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'elle fut incapable de tenir plus longtemps la main de sa fille. Près de dix minutes lui suffirent pour reprendre un semblant de contenance, et dix autres minutes pour invectiver et hurler sur le pauvre John concernant la disparition de son fils. Le directeur de l'orphelinat eut beau lui expliquer qu'il avait pris la direction de cet établissement un an après avoir qu'Harry fut déposé ici, rien n'y fit, et Lily s'obstinait à trouver en lui un coupable. Remus fut incapable de la calmer, pourtant lui aussi était furieux et inquiet du sort de son neveu. Quant à Rosie, son avis sur la question se résumait à son silence et aux larmes coulant sur ses joues. Le frère qu'elle se faisait une joie de revoir avait disparu de la circulation, et il ne fallut que l'aide inespéré de John et des registres d'adoption qu'il tenait pour enfin trouver une solution à ce mystère.

Entendre de sa bouche qu'Harry avait été adopté fut un soulagement pour tous : Cela valait mieux que d'apprendre qu'il s'était aventuré en dehors de l'orphelinat et qu'il n'était jamais revenu Londres avait ses quartiers malfamés, et une mauvaise rencontre était tout à fait possible. Mais découvrir qu'il l'avait été par une princesse laissa rapidement place à l'étonnement. Rosie fut à ce moment là la seule à s'en réjouir, imaginant déjà Harry vivre dans un magnifique château fort avec pont-levis, douves, mâchicoulis et une multitude de serviteurs répondant aux moindres de ses désirs. Son imagination alla même jusqu'à l'imaginer posséder plusieurs licornes qu'il gardait précieusement dans ses écuries et dont elle aurait la possibilité de pouvoir les monter lorsqu'elle le reverrait.

Les deux autres furent bien moins heureux par cette annonce : Remus fut incapable de dire un mot, trop étonné par la tournure des évènements et se demandant comment diable une princesse dont il ne connaissait même pas l'existence avait bien pu adopter et prendre avec elle un enfant qui ne devait justement pas l'être. Quant à Lily, des images d'un Harry vivant dans le luxe et la richesse lui traversèrent l'esprit, et tout comme Rosie, elle pouvait aisément s'imaginer son fils résidant dans un splendide château en compagnie de cette dame, heureux, et surtout heureux sans elle. Elle qui pensait revoir son fils le jour-même, voilà qu'il se trouvait désormais dans la nature et sans doute possible très loin d'elle, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Sa tristesse à cette idée s'accentua lorsqu'elle découvrit que son petit garçon avait été acheté comme un vulgaire objet, et que cette princesse avait mis le prix pour l'acquérir : 9000 livres sterling. Comble de l'horreur, cette femme avait eu le culot de lui laisser une lettre lui expliquant comment elle avait rencontré Harry et les raisons de son adoption, non sans ajouter qu'elle pouvait venir le voir dès qu'elle le souhaitait, et que sa présence était non seulement désirée mais aussi voulue. Cette lettre pourtant anodine et pleine de sentiment eut le don cependant de la faire entrer dans une rage folle, et tous les noms d'oiseaux furent employés contre cette « voleuse ». Sa colère ne s'atténua d'ailleurs que quelques jours plus tard, lorsque la tension était retombée et qu'elle se sentait prête à aller revoir Harry. Même si le ressentiment envers Marie-Louise persistait, l'envie de retrouver son fils et de le serrer dans ses bras fut plus forte que tout, et ce fut pour cette raison qu'elle se retrouvait aujourd'hui dans cette salle, attendant le moment où elle verrait après trois ans Harry. Autant dire que voir la responsable de sa disparition et surtout sans être accompagnée par lui la déstabilisa fortement, et de nouveaux scénarios pouvant expliquer cette absence s'immiscèrent dans sa tête, des scénarios où Harry se retrouvait généralement entre la vie et la mort… Sa psychose n'avait désormais plus de limite.

- Madame Potter, qu'il me soit permise de vous souhaiter la bienvenue au château de Lamballe, l'accueillit Marie-Louise en lui prenant la main. Je dois vous avouer que je n'attendais plus votre visite, et que vous voir en ces murs est pour moi la chose la plus étonnante qu'il m'ait été donné de voir ces derniers temps. J'ose espérer que votre voyage jusqu'ici s'est déroulé sans encombre.

Mais Lily restait plantée là sans prononcer le moindre mot, comme incapable de pouvoir même ouvrir la bouche. Ses yeux étaient le seul endroit de son visage où l'ont pouvait discerner encore une quelconque trace de vie, et le vert émeraude de ses iris brillait de mille feux à la lumière du jour, des yeux qui furent d'ailleurs étrangement familier pour la princesse de Lamballe…

- Je peux aisément remarquer la similitude entre vos magnifiques yeux verts et les siens, lança t-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère. Mon mari possédait à peu de choses près les mêmes, sauf qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi vivants et ne dégageaient pas autant de chaleur que les vôtres…

Si Marie-Louise espérait faire plaisir à Lily en lui parlant de son fils, elle déchanta rapidement. En mentionnant Harry, elle parvint certes à réveiller Lily de sa torpeur, mais à également la faire soudainement éclater de colère sans raison apparente.

- Où est-il ? demanda t-elle en se saisissant du col de sa robe. Où est mon fils !? Dites-moi où je peux le trouver !

- Allons allons madame, calmez-vous ! lui conseilla Marie-Louise en essayant de se dégager. Votre fils est en sécurité ici-même, mais avant que vous ne le retrouviez, j'aimerais mettre au point quelques petites choses avec vous si cela ne vous ennuie pas !

- Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça ! répliqua t-elle durement en commençant à la secouer comme un prunier, les sourcils froncés. Cela fait trois ans que je ne l'ai pas revu, trois ans que je morfonds à l'idée qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose sans que je ne puisse agir pour l'aider et le protéger, et trois ans où je n'ai même pas eu l'opportunité de pouvoir le serrer dans mes bras ! Comment pouvez-vous croire que vous pouvez m'imposer une discussion alors qu'Harry se trouve entre ces murs ?!

Lily n'eut cependant pas le temps de déverser davantage sa bile contre elle car un soudain choc semblable à une décharge électrique au niveau de la main la fit brutalement lâcher prise et la poussa dans le fauteuil se trouvant derrière elle, la sonnant au passage suffisamment longtemps pour l'empêcher de réitérer son agression. Remus et Rosie eux ne comprirent pas ce qui était arrivé, bien que pour le premier nommé, un doute subsistait quant à la possibilité qu'elle ait pu employer un peu de magie sans baguette pour se libérer de la poigne de Lily.

- Vous avez attendu trois ans comme vous dites, alors vous pourrez attendre encore quelques minutes avant de pouvoir le retrouver, affirma fermement Marie-Louise d'une voix également plus dure. Croyez bien là que je ne fais pas cela pour vous punir ou vous faire du mal, mais il me semble important de vous informer de certaines choses avant de laisser place aux retrouvailles. Maintenant si cela ne vous ennuie pas, j'aimerais que l'on discute de cela assis sur ces fauteuils plutôt que debout.

Lily, incapable de pouvoir répondre, se contenta d'hocher brièvement sa tête et de s'asseoir plus confortablement sur sa place. Néanmoins, son visage restait quand même fumant et la colère était toujours perceptible dans son regard. Chacun prit alors place autour de la petite table de salon dans un silence pesant troublé par le froissement des robes et des talons de chaussures. Une petite coupelle de gâteau et quelques tasses de café apparurent quelques secondes plus tard devant eux grâce à la propriétaire des lieux qui ne perdit pas de temps pour faire le service et verser dans chaque tasse une dose généreuse de ce délicieux nectar. Elle fut d'ailleurs la première à en boire une gorgée, les deux autres adultes se méfiant de leur côté du liquide noirâtre versé dans les tasses, tandis que Rosie, qui avait de son côté eut droit à un jus d'orange, ne mit pas longtemps à goûter aux pâtisseries qu'elle dégusta goulûment en poussant des petits grognements appréciateurs.

- Je n'ai pas empoisonné vos tasses si c'est cela qui vous turlupine, les informa Marie-Louise en reposant la sienne.

- Vous disiez vouloir nous parler de certaines choses avant de pouvoir revoir Harry, lança Remus en acceptant finalement de boire sa tasse. Je suppose que ces informations le concernent pour qu'il ne soit pas avec vous actuellement. Il ne lui est rien arrivé de fâcheux tout de même ?

- Non rassurez-vous, autrement je vous aurais averti dès le début de cette conversation. En vérité, cela concerne les dernières années qu'il a vécues ici et les décisions que j'ai prises le concernant. Il est impératif pour vous que vous sachiez tout cela avant que l'on ne discute de ce qui se passera pour lui par la suite.

- Il n'y a rien à discuter, trancha Lily d'un ton catégorique. Je reprends mon fils et nous retournons en Grande-Bretagne, non sans vous dédommager pour la gêne occasionnée par la présence d'Harry auprès de vous. J'ai vu que vous aviez acheté mon fils pour la modique somme de 9000 livres, et je ferai de mon mieux pour vous rembourser cette somme…

Lily fut néanmoins interrompue par un gloussement de rire, celui de Marie-Louise. Celle-ci se tenait même le ventre et cachait avec bien des difficultés la moitié de son visage avec ses mains.

- Excusez-moi, dit-elle au bout d'un certain temps. L'argent n'est pas un problème pour moi, loin de là. J'ai hérité d'une très coquette somme de la part de mon défunt mari et de sa famille, et ajoutée à cela la fortune familiale de mes parents, cela fait de moi l'une des femmes les plus riches d'Europe. 9000 livres ne représentent qu'un cheveu dans la soupe qu'est ma fortune… Cependant je voudrais éclaircir un malentendu : Je n'ai pas acheté votre fils comme vous le dites, je n'ai acheté que sa liberté et l'ai libéré de l'enfer qu'était cet orphelinat.

- Un enfer ? répéta Remus, sans comprendre. Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

- Vous n'avez pas été mis au courant des agissements de cette directrice à son égard ? s'enquit-elle en se tournant vers lui. D'ailleurs, est-elle toujours la responsable de cet établissement ?

- Non, elle a été arrêtée pour plusieurs fraudes et escroqueries tournant en grande partie autour de l'argent que la royauté britannique lui offrait. Il semblerait qu'une grande partie de ces dons furent utilisés pour son confort personnel, tandis que l'état de l'orphelinat continuait à se dégrader au fil du temps.

- Vous m'en voyez ravie, dit-elle en souriant. J'ai su dès la première fois où je l'ai vu que cette femme n'était pas une personne fiable, et vos dires tendent à corroborer mes soupçons. Cette dame ne fonctionnait qu'à l'argent semble t-il, et je n'ai trouvé que ce moyen là pour lui arracher Harry, quitte à devoir payer une somme plus que conséquente pour le faire.

- Mais pourquoi lui ? l'interrompit Lily. Pourquoi avez-vous choisi d'adopter mon fils alors que vous ne le connaissiez même pas !?

Si Marie-Louise espérait faire durer la conversation jusqu'à ce point précis, ce fut raté. Lily venait de lui poser la question qu'elle redoutait le plus, notamment car cela mettrait la mère biologique de son fils dans un état pitoyable. Difficile après tout de s'entendre dire que le choix que l'on avait fait pour protéger son enfant s'était avéré être un très mauvais choix, et entendre de la bouche d'une étrangère que les multiples brimades et privations qu'avait subi Harry au cours de son séjour à l'orphelinat étaient en partie dues à sa décision, et écraser de remords Lily était bien la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait pour elle. Malheureusement, aucune échappatoire n'était possible, et le regard persistant des trois autres sur elle la firent chanceler. Aussi après une profonde inspiration, elle prit son courage à deux mains et avoua absolument tout à Lily.

La discussion, et surtout son monologue, fut longue et pénible pour tous, en particulier comme elle se l'était imaginée pour Lily. A mesure que le temps défilait, la culpabilité et la détresse étaient de plus en plus visibles sur son visage tandis qu'un flot continu de larmes déferlait sur ses joues pour venir mourir dans le mouchoir qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de frotter sur sa peau. Apprendre qu'Harry était devenu le souffre douleur de tout un établissement fut un choc pour elle, surtout en sachant que c'était justement pour cette raison qu'elle avait choisi d'éloigner Harry de son père. Mais le destin s'était apparemment joué d'elle, et partout où Harry passait, un sort funeste s'acharnait à faire de sa vie un enfer, et bien qu'involontairement, elle fut malgré tout la cause de son malheur.

A de nombreuses reprises, Lily fondit en larmes et fut incapable de continuer à écouter le récit des aventures de son fils, même lorsque cela traitait de sujets bien moins tristes que l'orphelinat d'où il fut arraché, et même en s'entendant dire qu'elle n'y était pour rien dans ce qui lui était arrivé, la culpabilité, mais aussi le remord et une petite pointe de jalousie persistaient quand même en sachant que cette dame avait non seulement pris soin de son fils mais lui avait en quelque sorte pris son rôle de mère et d'enseignante, et entendre de la bouche d'une étrangère qu'Harry était un garçon très curieux, intelligent et très avancé en magie pour son âge lui faisait mal. C'était elle qui aurait dû lui apprendre tout cela, elle qui aurait dû lui enseigner ses premiers sorts et encore elle qui devait lui inculquer toutes les valeurs sur lesquelles furent bâtis sa morale et sa réflexion.

Elle avait certes commencé à lui apprendre tout cela, mais n'avait pas eu le temps d'approfondir véritablement les leçons qu'elle lui avait donné, et Marie-Louise lui avait ravi son rôle. Quelque part au fond d'elle, le sentiment que l'éducation d'Harry avait été un devoir dont on l'avait privé faisait jaillir en elle des sentiments qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru ressentir envers une personne autre que James : La rancœur, la colère voir la haine.

- Et depuis ce jour, Harry est considéré comme mon fils auprès des autorités de ce pays, termina Marie-Louise en faisant fit des sentiments hostiles qu'elle pouvait sentir en Lily. D'ailleurs, son nom a été modifié pour paraître bien plus français : Gabriel Louis-Victor Alexandre de Bourbon.

- C'est… c'est très étonnant, balbutia Remus tandis que Rosie gardait ses yeux écarquillés sur elle. Je dois vous avouer que je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'Harry… Enfin je veux dire Gabriel, puisse vivre en si peu de temps tant de choses. Je m'étais inquiété de la façon dont il avait vécu ces trois années loin de sa famille, mais j'ai tendance à croire désormais qu'il n'aurait pu espérer mieux. J'ai hâte de pouvoir observer ses progrès en magie !

- Oh mais je suis certaine que vous ne serez pas déçue, affirma t-elle en souriant malicieusement. J'ai tout de même entraîné cet enfant de la même façon que je le fus, et cela m'a permis il y a quelques années de pouvoir battre ce cher Albus Dumbledore. Je ne doute pas un seul instant que Gabriel suivra le même chemin… Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ?

À la mention du directeur de Poudlard, ses trois interlocuteurs se raidirent brusquement sur leur siège, le visage tendu et les poings crispés sur les genoux ou sur l'anse de leur tasse. Les évènements d'il y a quelques jours étaient encore dans l'esprit de chacun, et parler de Dumbledore faisait immédiatement penser à James et à cette terrible journée.

- Pardonnez-nous, mais… Gabriel a dû sans doute vous dire que nous ne sommes pas vraiment très attachés à Albus, n'est-ce pas ?

- Assurément Monsieur Lupin, et je dois reconnaître que je n'aime pas non plus ce vieil homme et ses pratiques douteuses ayant entraîné entre autre cette vie misérable qu'il avait avant que je ne le rencontre. Je suppose qu'il n'est bien évidemment pas au courant de votre présence ici ?

- Pas plus que ne l'est James…, lui répondit-il sombrement. Pour tout vous dire, nous n'avons pas revu ces deux là depuis plus d'une semaine maintenant, et nous nous cachons en vérité d'eux par sécurité.

Face au regard confus de Marie-Louise, Remus, après un hochement de tête positif de Lily, se décida finalement à se lancer à son tour dans une explication visant à éclaircir certains mystères. C'est ainsi qu'il raconta plus ou moins en détail les conditions de vie de Rosie et Lily depuis deux ans, les nombreuses disputes ayant eu lieu durant ce laps de temps et les coups qui plurent bientôt sur elles. Les sortilèges contraignants ne furent pas non plus omis, ni l'implication de Dumbledore dans cela. Remus tenta malgré tout de minimiser la chose pour ne pas l'effrayer ou la faire entrer dans une rage folle, mais entendre qu'une femme et une petite fille de moins de dix ans étaient continuellement battues par un homme sans scrupule eut quand même le don de l'émouvoir fortement, et rien ne lui aurait fait plus plaisir en cet instant que de lancer tous les sortilèges qu'elle connaissait sur lui et sur le vieux directeur de Poudlard.

Même si elle ne leur montra pas ouvertement, la tasse qu'elle tenait dans ses mains ne cessait elle de trembler, et à quelques reprises, quelques gouttes de café tombèrent dans ses vêtements mais elle n'y tint pas rigueur. Elle se détendit enfin lorsque Remus aborda leur fuite du manoir Potter, et leur situation depuis lors. Marie-Louise comprit finalement d'où provenait l'air si misérable de Lily et les multiples sautes d'humeurs qu'elle avait eues depuis le début de cette discussion. Elle-même aurait sans doute réagit de la même façon, bien qu'elle doutait cependant qu'elle se serait laissée aller à une forme de dépression comme celle dans laquelle se trouvait actuellement l'autre mère d'Harry.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils aient osé faire ça, dit-elle en regardant d'un air compatissant Lily et Rosie. Quel homme lèverait la main sur sa femme parce qu'il pense qu'elle ne l'aime pas assez ?! Mon mari passerait presque pour un homme respectable à côté du vôtre ! Si… Si vous le désirez, je peux vous héberger ici quelques temps : Vous seriez en sécurité parmi nous, et vous auriez l'occasion de voir aussi souvent que vous le souhaitez Gabriel…

- C'est Harry…, la corrigea soudainement Lily.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- C'est Harry ! s'exclama t-elle en la fusillant du regard. Harry James Potter ! Cessez de l'appeler Gabriel, il porte un autre prénom et je tiens à ce qu'il garde celui-ci !

Remus comme Rosie furent surpris par sa nouvelle saute d'humeur, et chacun garda sa boucha ouverte et les yeux écarquillés pendant qu'elle poursuivait ses réprimandes. Marie-Louise elle l'écouta sans broncher en poussant de temps à autre un soupir de résignation devant le manque évident d'ouverture d'esprit de Lily : Il semblait flagrant désormais qu'elle n'acceptait toujours pas qu'Harry puisse avoir deux mères maintenant.

- Vous ne me facilitez pas la tâche Madame Potter, dit-elle d'un air affligé. Je peux comprendre vos réticences à accepter cette situation, mais il faut que vous compreniez que certains points de la vie de votre fils ont changé et que vous serez tôt ou tard obligée de les accepter. Pour vous il sera toujours Harry James Potter, mais lorsque je ferai mention de lui, j'utiliserai le prénom que je lui ai choisi, Gabriel.

Un silence pesant s'installa suite à ces paroles, le temps pour les deux mères de s'observer en chien de faïence et pour Rosie de regarder craintivement cet échange houleux entre elles.

- Je suis également au courant du contrat de mariage le liant à Daphné Greengrass, et je ne m'y opposerai pas, annonça la princesse de Lamballe pour porter la conversation sur des sujets moins épineux.

- Vous vous êtes renseignée sur nous !? répliqua Lily qui persistait à lui reprocher absolument tout ce qu'elle faisait.

- Je n'ai absolument rien fait. Je n'ai appris cela que de la bouche de votre fils, et par la suite de celles de sa fiancée et de ses parents.

- Vous… Vous insinuez que les Greengrass vous connaissent ? Comment est-ce possible ?!

- J'ai fait la rencontre de Monsieur et Madame Greengrass il y a deux ans lorsque pour récompenser de ses bons résultats notre fils, je lui ai donné l'opportunité de pouvoir retrouver Daphné et de lui expliquer ce qui lui était arrivé. Par ailleurs, en apprenant qu'il était fiancé, j'ai également découvert que leur contrat de mariage avait crée entre eux un lien magique qu'ils pouvaient exploiter. Si Daphné n'avait pas été entraînée correctement, ce lien aurait pu être un obstacle pour Gabriel dans la mesure où si lui savait se servir de ce lien, sa fiancée elle en aurait été incapable et aurait pu sans le savoir le vider entièrement de sa magie. J'ai par conséquent pris la peine de prendre sous mon aile Daphné et de l'entraîner de la même façon que son fiancé.

- Mais… Ils étaient au courant alors, et ils ne m'ont rien dit…, marmonna sombrement Lily en baissant tristement les yeux. Je me faisais un sang d'encre pour lui, je leur racontais à quel point il me manquait, et Belvina n'a même pas jugé bon de me dire qu'elle pouvait être en relation avec lui et me dire qu'il allait bien…

- Je leur ai fait promettre de ne rien vous dire, et ils ont juré sur leur magie de ne rien vous dire tant que je ne l'avais pas moi-même fait. Je vous trouve cependant bien injuste envers eux : Vous non plus vous n'avez pas jugé bon de les avertir de sa disparition, et bien que vos intentions étaient louables, ils n'ont fait que faire avec vous ce que vous avez fait avec eux : vous laisser dans l'ignorance pour vous protéger. Admettez ma chère que vous auriez immédiatement accouru ici sans prendre le temps de préparer facilement votre départ en apprenant que votre fils se trouvait en France avec moi. La précipitation peut vous faire commettre de nombreuses erreurs pouvant être préjudiciables pour vous et votre fille.

Même si elle ne l'avoua pas ouvertement, Lily ne put qu'approuver ses paroles. La réaction supposée de Marie-Louise la concernant était exactement celle qu'elle aurait eu en sachant la vérité, et en étant constamment surveillée par James, celui-ci aurait rapidement découvert la vérité lorsqu'elle aurait tenté par tous les moyens de briser les sorts placés sur elle pour pouvoir quitter le manoir.

- Comment est-il maintenant ? demanda Rosie en l'observant avec intérêt. Je veux dire, il ressemble toujours à papa, ou vous êtes parvenue à dompter ses cheveux ? Est-ce qu'il est grand maintenant ? Est-ce qu'il est toujours aussi maigre ?

Ses questions pourtant anodines eurent néanmoins le don d'embarrasser la princesse de Lamballe, qui a la surprise des trois autres se mit à gesticuler nerveusement sur son siège.

- Voyez-vous cette peinture Rosie ? dit-elle en lui désignant d'un mouvement de tête le tableau accroché au dessus de la cheminée. Regardez-la attentivement je vous prie…

Rosie comme sa mère et Remus ne se fit pas prier pour obéir, et trois paires d'yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur les trois personnages représentés : Deux femmes et un petit garçon d'environ huit ou neuf ans. Chacun put aisément reconnaître l'une des femmes comme étant Marie-Louise, quant à l'autre, ils ne pouvaient bien évidemment pas la connaitre puisqu'il s'agissait de la marquise de Tourzel. Mais le garçon leur était également totalement inconnu, même en y regardant de plus près. Seuls ses yeux rappelaient vaguement ceux d'Harry, mais rien, que ce soit la couleur de sa peau ou ses cheveux ne pouvait les aiguiller quant à sa réelle identité.

- La femme posant avec moi est l'une de mes meilleures amies ainsi que la tante du garçon qui siège en notre compagnie. Quant à ce dernier… Je ne sais comment vous dire cela…

Lily n'eut pas besoin d'en entendre davantage pour sa voir que quelque chose clochait avec ce garçon, et à la vue de la crainte clairement visible sur son visage, elle se douta que cela avait un rapport avec Harry bien qu'elle ne parvienne pas pour l'heure à faire le rapprochement entre les deux garçons.

- J'ai… Comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis une femme veuve depuis plusieurs années maintenant, et je n'ai pas eu la possibilité d'avoir un enfant, mon organisme ne me le permettant malheureusement pas. Gabriel a été le fils que je n'ai jamais eu et que je rêvais d'avoir et ces dernières années ont été les plus belles qu'il m'ait été donné de vivre, et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais retourner en arrière et changer quoi que ce soit dans les décisions que j'ai pu prendre par le passé.

Marie-Louise parut à ce moment-là faire son âge tant la peur prenait place dans son discours et déformait ses traits. Impossible désormais de faire marche arrière, et peu importait la façon dont réagirait Lily en apprenant l'adoption de son fils, l'essentiel était qu'elle vide désormais son sac et s'enlève ce lourd poids qui pesait sur ses épaules.

- Ce garçon peint à nos côtés est Gabriel Louis-Victor Alexandre de Bourbon… Mon fils depuis près de trois ans maintenant, et le vôtre également. J'ai adopté votre fils auprès des administrations moldues, mais aussi par le sang…

Si Lily pensait avoir tout entendu aujourd'hui, la révélation concernant l'adoption par le sang d'Harry fut le coup de grâce d'une journée riche en découvertes. L'espace d'un instant, elle se crut même au beau milieu d'une scène de théâtre burlesque et totalement folle où d'extraordinaires péripéties avaient lieu : Une pièce de théâtre qui en tout cas ne lui plaisait absolument pas. L'idée même de voir son fils être adopté par une personne qu'elle considérait comme une étrangère lui parut impossible, surtout qu'elle ne pouvait croire cela possible. Totalement mortifiée par cette annonce, elle ne remarqua même pas les halètements de stupeur de Remus et Rosie qui ne cessaient de leur côté de regarder la peinture et Marie-Louise, comme si cette histoire leur paraissait également improbable. Lily d'ailleurs ne remarqua pas non plus qu'elle avait subitement cessé de sécher ses larmes pour se saisir de sa baguette qu'elle pointa en direction de Marie-Louise.

- Comment avez-vous pu oser !? s'écria t-elle en la menaçant. L'adopter pour l'entraîner et le former à être un sorcier puissant, passe encore. Le faire quitter un orphelinat où il était maltraité, je ne peux que vous remercier pour cela. Mais l'adopter par le sang !? De quel droit vous êtes vous permise de prendre cette décision !? Il n'a qu'une mère, et c'est moi !

- Madame Potter, je ne voulais pas vous voler votre fils, plaida Marie-Louise en levant les mains en signe de réédition. Vous ne comprenez pas…

- Oh si, je comprends parfaitement ! affirma t-elle sèchement. Vous avez crû être dans votre bon droit en prenant ma place dans sa vie et en vous accaparant MON titre de mère !

- La jalousie et l'égoïsme vous aveugle ma chère, riposta la princesse de Lamballe en haussant finalement le ton. Je n'ai jamais pensé à vous causer du tort en agissant ainsi, et je ne voulais absolument pas vous détrôner du titre ô combien glorieux de mère pour un enfant ! J'ai peut-être agis dans mon intérêt en prenant cette décision, mais Gabriel était consentant, et le plus amusant voyez vous, c'est qu'il était persuadé le lendemain de sa métamorphose que vous accepteriez sa décision avec joie ! N'êtes-vous pas la première à souhaiter qu'il n'ait plus aucun rapport physique avec votre mari ? Qui souhaiterait de toute façon être lié biologiquement parlant à un homme qui bat sa femme et ses enfants !?

- Mais… En l'adoptant, vous avez également fait disparaître les liens qui m'unissaient à lui ! persista Lily en la fusillant du regard.

Cependant, contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait crû, Marie-Louise ne chercha même pas à répondre à son affirmation, bien au contraire. Son air furieux pour avoir été si injustement critiquée et insultée laissa place à un visage totalement neutre qui la déstabilisa totalement.

- Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de transmission des gênes d'un parent à un enfant, Madame Potter ? lui demanda t-elle calmement.

- Non, avoua Lily en arquant un sourcil. Je ne suis pas une fine connaisseuse en biologie, du moins je ne sais que ce que j'ai pu apprendre à Poudlard et par mes propres lectures…

- Hé bien ce sera l'occasion pour moi de vous enseigner quelque chose dans ce cas. Voyez-vous, chaque individu présent sur Terre naît avec certaines caractéristiques physiques qui lui ont été donné par ses deux parents, et ces acquis se retrouvent dans le sang de l'individu concerné. C'est la raison pour laquelle par exemple votre fille possède cette couleur de cheveux identique à la vôtre et ces yeux bruns qu'elle doit je suppose hériter de son père. Maintenant pour vous donner une image, imaginez que vous versiez du sang vous appartenant et du sang appartenant à votre mari dans une coupelle : Ceux-ci se mélangeraient pour former après de nombreuses manipulations un autre sang qui serait celui de l'un de vos enfants. C'est une façon d'imaginer la transmission de vos gênes chez votre fils.

- Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir, l'interrompit Lily en perdant légèrement patience.

- J'allais y arriver, riposta Marie-Louise d'un ton sec, n'appréciant pas d'être interrompue continuellement. Une potion d'adoption travaille de la même façon, sauf qu'elle agit directement à l'intérieur du corps de la personne adoptée et détruit totalement le sang qu'elle possédait jusqu'alors pour le remplacer. La mienne cependant est différente dans le fait qu'elle ne détruit qu'une partie des gênes, ceux de la personne dont on souhaite se détacher entièrement. Si l'on reprend mon exemple de la coupelle, imaginez maintenant que je décide de remplacer le sang de votre mari par le mien sans toucher au vôtre, tous les deux se mélangeraient ensemble et finiraient progressivement par se lier l'un à l'autre en se débarrassant des gênes de Monsieur Potter. Au final, nous nous retrouverions avec un nouveau sang issu de l'union des nôtres, ce qui est le cas pour Gabriel.

- Vous voulez dire qu'en quelque sorte Gabriel est d'une certaine façon le… le fruit de l'union entre vous et Lily ? demanda Remus en rougissant à la seule pensée des deux femmes dans le même lit et s'adonnant à des pratiques peu recommandables en public.

- C'est exactement cela, avoua t-elle en rougissant également. Gabriel n'a plus de père désormais mais deux mères pour s'occuper de lui dont il partage les attributs et les caractéristiques génétiques, un cas tout à fait unique dans le monde…

- Est-ce qu'Harry est toujours mon frère alors ? demanda soudainement Rosie en ayant l'air à la surprise des adultes étonnamment triste.

Marie-Louise fut pour le moins désarçonnée par sa question, d'autant plus qu'elle n'y avait jamais pensé. D'une certaine façon, Harry n'était plus exactement son frère car ayant un sang différent circulant dans ses veines, et surtout, il n'avait plus qu'un parent en commun. Gabriel était désormais un demi-frère dans un sens, mais elle se doutait que cette réponse ne plairait pas à la jeune fille.

- Oui bien sûr ! affirma t-elle en pensant à une manière d'arrondir les angles. Vous possédez toujours la même mère, et vous avez vécu suffisamment de temps ensemble pour savoir que même cette petite différence ne pouvait pas entacher votre si belle relation.

- Mais… Cela ne fait-il pas de lui mon… mon demi-frère maintenant ? persista t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

- Rosie ? Mais… Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? l'interrogea sa mère en passant rapidement un bras autour de ses épaules pour la réconforter.

- C'est juste que… dans un sens, Harry et m-moi n'avons plus les deux mêmes parents, dit-elle d'une voix tremblotante. Nous avons un parent différent maintenant, et ça me donne l'impression que l'on a plus la m-même famille, que l'on est plus totalement frère et s-sœur…

Et sans plus attendre, Rosie fondit littéralement en larmes, sous les yeux chagrinés des trois adultes. Lily s'empressa aussitôt de la prendre dans ses bras et de la consoler, lui assurant au passage dans le creux de l'oreille que malgré tous ces changements, Harry restait et restera toujours son frère, même en ayant un sang différent du sien. Cette situation était tout de même étonnante dans la mesure où Lily ne parvenait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'Harry avait désormais changé et n'était plus celui qu'elle avait connu, mais était selon elle toujours le même frère qu'avait toujours connu Rosie. Son discours était contradictoire, mais personne ne prit la peine de le lui faire remarquer. Chacun préféra plutôt attendre que Rosie se calme avant de reprendre leur conversation là où elle en était.

- Pardonnez ma curiosité, mais je suppose que vous avez mûrement réfléchi avant de décider à adopter Gabriel de cette manière, et je doute que la volonté d'avoir un fils soit la seule raison véritable pour cette décision, affirma Remus en brisant le silence qui avait fait suite aux sanglots de Rosie. Y'a-t-il autre chose qui vous ait poussé à faire de lui votre enfant ?

- Vous êtes très curieux Monsieur, dit-elle tandis que Remus prit soudainement une teinte écarlate. La curiosité est certes un vilain défaut, mais je veux bien répondre à cette question puisqu'elle concerne l'avenir de Gabriel. J'ai crû comprendre selon ses dires qu'il avait été déshérité par son père pour permettre à votre fils cadet d'être l'héritier de la fortune familiale, est-ce exact ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix soucieuse.

- Oui, et cette décision est irrévocable malheureusement, avoua Lily d'une voix amère. J'ai tenté de faire quelques démarches pour essayer de mon côté d'annuler cela mais ce fut en vain : Il m'est impossible de pouvoir contester les décisions de mon mari du fait de mon statut de femme et d'épouse, et James est la seule personne pouvant annuler cette décision auprès des gobelins. Je doute qu'il puisse un jour revenir sur ce qu'il a fait, surtout si Dumbledore reste près de lui pour le conseiller. Harry a autant de chance de redevenir l'héritier de la famille Potter que de voir un homme marcher un jour sur la Lune…

- Je douterais de cela si j'étais vous, affirma d'un ton moqueur Marie-Louise. Les gobelins n'obéissent qu'à leurs lois, et à moins d'être ensorcelé, pas un seul ne courberait l'échine devant un sorcier, ce qui fait que je trouve très troublant qu'ils aient accepté aussi facilement de changer le nom de l'héritier de la famille Potter dans leur registre… Voyez-vous, ce sont eux qui gèrent ce genre d'affaires, et ils peuvent s'opposer à une décision et refuser même de l'appliquer si les raisons leur semblent insuffisantes. Qu'elles sont celles formulées par votre mari, Madame Potter ?

- Simplement que Matthew aurait fait un meilleur héritier qu'Harry, et en vertu de la décision prise par le magenmagot à ce moment-là, rien ne pouvait semble t-il contester cette décision.

- Sauf que la magenmagot de votre pays n'a aucune autorité lorsqu'il s'agit d'une affaire purement familiale. Je suppose que Dumbledore assistait ce jour-là à ce problème ?

Deux hochements de tête lui répondirent, et Marie-Louise ne put s'empêcher de soupirer bruyamment en voyant cela.

- Il ne fait aucun doute que ce vieil homme usait de son influence pour prendre des décisions pouvant lui être bénéfique. Faire tenir une assemblée pour juger ou non de l'ordre d'héritage des membres d'une famille est absolument interdit et surtout inutile : C'est à la nation gobeline de trancher dans ces affaires là puisqu'elle s'occupe des affaires financières de leurs clients. Cela signifie que ce cher Albus a commis quelques interdits, et je suis persuadée qu'un gobelin a dû également avoir à faire avec les fourberies de ce vieillard sénile. L'impérium me paraîtrait être une hypothèse envisageable, et la cible me semble tout à fait désignée : Ragnok. Seul lui pouvait valider le déshéritage de Gabriel sans qu'aucun autre gobelin ne puisse contester cela.

Les deux autres adultes l'écoutèrent en silence, étonnés bien malgré eux des connaissances de leur interlocutrice et de son savoir quant au mode de fonctionnement des Gobelins. Certains détails leur étaient inconnus, comme le reniement devant obligatoirement se faire avec le sang du déshérité : Harry n'ayant jamais mis les pieds à Gringott's, ou du moins pas sans elle, Lily était certaine que James avait sans nul doute possible fait usage d'une manière détournée pour parvenir à récolter le sang de son fils aîné Quand à Dumbledore, nul doute n'était possible désormais sur sa complicité dans cette affaire. La possibilité qu'il soit également responsable de la mystérieuse mort de Charlus et Dorea était également envisageable, et si tel était le cas, elle s'arrangerait pour lui faire payer cela.

- Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question, lui rappela en douceur Remus non sans montrer pour autant sa curiosité.

- J'avais tout simplement besoin d'un héritier, quelqu'un capable de pouvoir s'occuper de mes travaux et de mon argent lorsqu'il sera temps pour moi d'abandonner toutes les charges et obligations qui incombent à ma personne. Cependant, il me fallait un héritier de mon sang pour que cela puisse se faire, un héritier en ligne directe de préférence pour ne pas voir mon argent disparaître Ma famille a pour vocation de toujours attribuer à ses descendants la fortune dont elle est la propriétaire depuis des siècles et tout comme chez vous, l'aîné est généralement celui qui hérite d'une grande partie de celle-ci. Je n'étais que sixième dans l'ordre de succession de mon père, mais de loin la plus douée en magie et l'enfant préféré de mes parents, ce qui a sans doute fait que j'eus autant reçu dans leur testament. La voûte que je possède à Gringott's est par conséquent très bien fournie, surtout si l'on ajoute à cela l'argent que possédait déjà le prince de Lamballe, mon défunt époux. À ma mort, cette voûte aurait été scellée définitivement par les gobelins sans possibilité de pouvoir en extraire la moindre pièce, mais en adoptant Gabriel, je me suis assurée de pouvoir voir cette fortune continuer à prospérer en sachant qu'elle était entre de très bonnes mains.

Absolument tout lui appartiendra, même ce château, mes nombreuses terres et mes titres de noblesse.

- Est-ce qu'Harry va devenir plus riche que Matthew ? demanda tout à coup Rosie, heureuse à l'idée de voir son frère cadet hurler à pleins poumons sur cette « injustice » envers lui.

- Rosie ! la sermonna immédiatement sa mère. En voilà des manières ! Il est impoli de questionner les gens sur leur richesse jeune fille, cela ne se fait pas !

Mais Marie-Louise la fit taire d'un geste de la main, nullement choqué ou même contrariée par la question tout à fait innocente de la petite fille.

- Je n'ai aucune idée de la fortune qui est celle des Potter, mais en ajoutant à mes voûtes la valeur des mes châteaux, nous approchons des quarante millions de livres, soit en monnaie de sorcier une trentaine de millions de gallions, une somme plus que conséquente si vous voulez mon avis. Votre frère devra s'occuper d'un patrimoine colossal…

Pour le coup, les deux futures ex-Potter et Remus furent soufflés par cette annonce. La fortune de la famille Potter s'élevait autrefois à près de dix millions de livre, mais les multiples achats et les dépenses inutiles de James l'avaient fait fondre comme neige au soleil. Si il n'y avait pas eu les quelques contrats financiers signés entre lui et quelques individus peu scrupuleux voulant se servir de la notoriété de Matthew dans leur intérêt, celui-ci aurait rapidement fait faillite. James n'avait aucune notion d'épargne et d'économie, et l'argent qui lui passait entre les doigts était le plus souvent dépensé très rapidement. Même si Harry était resté l'héritier de cette famille, son héritage aurait été le jour de sa majorité et de sa prise de fonction tout à fait dérisoire. Alors savoir qu'il deviendrait le propriétaire d'une fortune s'élevant à plusieurs dizaines de millions de livre était un choc auquel ils ne furent pas préparés.

- Je pense avoir fait le tour des interrogations que vous pouviez avoir le concernant, dit-elle en se relevant. Je n'ai plus aucune raison de vous faire attendre encore davantage… Gabriel doit également s'impatienter de son côté, et il n'a jamais été quelqu'un de très patient depuis que je l'ai sous ma garde. Si vous voulez bien m'attendre ici…

Après une dernière révérence, Marie-Louise s'éloigna finalement en direction de la sortie. Les autres attendirent qu'elle disparaisse derrière la porte pour finalement souffler et évacuer toute la pression en eux, et par ce simple geste, chacun se détendit et en profita même pour apprécier les merveilleux coussins moelleux des fauteuils.

- Quelle histoire, soupira Remus au bout de quelques secondes. Ça parait tellement invraisemblable que je me demande si je ne suis pas en train de rêver…

- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, affirma Lily. Je ressens exactement la même chose, même si je me demande si ce n'est pas plutôt un cauchemar que nous vivons actuellement…

- Que veux-tu dire ? la questionna t-il en se tournant vers elle.

- C'est difficile à expliquer… J'ai… J'ai l'impression que Harry et moi suivions le même chemin jusqu'alors, un chemin tracé par le destin et dans lequel je me voyais à ses côtés jusqu'au bout et où je l'épaulais dans l'adversité et les difficultés. Mais maintenant, avec tout ce qui lui est arrivé, je ressens une sorte de poids sur le cœur comme si il me manquait quelque chose désormais, et j'ai cette terrible sensation que mon fils n'est plus vraiment celui que j'ai connu, comme si l'on m'avait pris le mien pour le remplacer par un autre… Cela va peut-être te paraître idiot, mais les dires de cette femme me donnent la sensation que le Harry Potter que j'ai connu a disparu, remplacé par ce Gabriel de Bourbon. J'ai l'impression que mon fils est mort…

- Effectivement, ce que tu dis est tout à fait idiot. Ton fils a peut-être changé de nom et d'apparence, il a peut-être fait des progrès considérables en magie et a appris bien des choses par le biais de cette femme, mais tu es celle qui l'a mis au monde et qui l'a élevé pendant huit ans. Les relations familiales ne sont pas qu'une histoire de sang Lily : Rosie n'est pas ma fille, mais je la considère par moment comme telle… J'aurais également pu prendre l'exemple de Molly Weasley vis-à-vis de Matthew, mais sa tendance à vouloir absolument voir sa fille épouser ton fils me donne plutôt l'impression qu'elle se soucie de lui uniquement pour bien se faire voir de James et favoriser cette union. Pauvre femme, je doute que ton mari accepte un jour de voir son prodigieux fils épouser une paysanne…

Sa remarque bien que légèrement rabaissante n'était néanmoins pas dénuée de son sens, et Lily entre deux gloussements eut pitié de cette dame et de sa pugnacité à vouloir à tout prix voir sa fille gravir les échelons de la noblesse magique. Molly Weasley était un mystère pour elle, mais un mystère qu'elle ne souhaitait pas résoudre : les relations qu'elle entretenait avec cette femme étaient très mauvaises, et la tendance à continuellement la critiquer sur son mauvais comportement envers James et son manque de dévouement pour lui n'arrangeaient rien à cela. Par moment, elle se demandait comme un homme aussi doux et gentil qu'Arthur Weasley avait pu tomber amoureux d'une femme aussi autoritaire et agaçante qu'elle, au point de se questionner parfois sur celui qui portait véritablement la culotte dans leur couple. L'amour était parfois un bien curieuse chose…

- Enfin bon, je n'ai aucun doute en voyant cette femme et en l'entendant parler qu'il a été bien traité, poursuivit Remus en enfournant un petit biscuit. Je préfère de toute façon le savoir ici et épanoui qu'entre les griffes de l'ancienne directrice de cet orphelinat. Savoir qu'il a été adopté par elle est en tout cas très étonnant : Cela montre à quel point elle tient à lui et voit en lui son digne successeur… Il faut vraiment aimer quelqu'un pour en arriver à faire un choix pareil.

Lily hocha simplement sa tête avant de se tourner vers sa fille qui était restée étonnamment silencieuse depuis longtemps. Elle fut d'ailleurs surprise de la voir observer d'un air pensif la cruche de jus d'orange devant elle, comme perdue dans ses pensées. La curiosité la poussa immédiatement à découvrir ce qui semblait la tracasser, et elle s'injuria mentalement d'idiote pour ne pas connaitre les bases de la légilimancie qui lui aurait permises d'en savoir plus sans la questionner.

- Rosie ? Quelque chose ne vas pas ma chérie ?

- Hm ? Oh heu… Non ça va maman…, répondit-elle simplement en se détournant rapidement de la table basse pour afficher un immense sourire sensé la rassurer.

Sa mère s'apprêtait à la relancer pour en savoir plus, mais La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit de nouveau, leur permettant à elle et aux deux autres d'entendre ce qui semblait être une conversation plus qu'animée entre deux personnes. Leur hôte, qui avait de toute évidence voulu faire durer le suspens en entrant la première, fut bien évidemment au cœur de cette discussion même si elle n'avait pas l'air pour autant aussi prompte à parler que le jeune garçon qui la suivait : Son visage anxieux avait refait son apparition, et malgré le sourire de circonstance qu'elle arborait, nul n'était dupe au point de ne pas se rendre compte qu'intérieurement, Marie-Louise devait certainement être paniquée. Son avenir, celui d'Harry et celui de Lily se jouaient dès à présent, et la façon dont allait se dérouler cet entretien pouvait avoir des conséquences sur les futures perspectives de carrière et sur la vie privée de chacun.

- Vraiment mère, vous m'aviez dit ne pas être longue, mais j'ai eu largement le temps d'aller quémander à Giuseppe quelques pâtisseries pour me sustenter, maugréa le garçon dans l'encadrement de la porte. Je n'aurais jamais crû qu'un entretien puisse vous donner autant de temps, surtout qu'il s'éternise de toute évidence… Finissons cela au plus vite avant que nos invités ne se demandent où diable avons-nous pu bien passer.

Lily ne comprit pas un mot de ce que ce garçon avait pu dire, mais son cerveau ne s'était de toute manière pas donné la peine de traduire pour elle ce que disait Harry. Seule une pensée lui revenait continuellement en tête : Ce garçon était son fils, et c'était bien difficile à croire tant il ne ressemblait plus au Harry qu'elle avait connu. En vérité, absolument rien ne rapprochait Gabriel de Bourbon à Harry Potter si ce n'est les yeux. La potion avait absolument tout modifié, des cheveux qui descendaient souplement jusqu'à ses épaules avec un soin particulier à la forme de son visage qui était devenu beaucoup plus ovale qu'auparavant. Les pommettes, le menton, les yeux, la couleur des cheveux… plus rien ne lui permettait de faire le rapprochement entre l'image qu'elle avait de son fils et celle que lui donnait le jeune garçon faisant son apparition dans la pièce. Certes, Harry avait sans doute perdu à présent toute la graisse de bébé et ses traits s'étaient à présent affinés, mais cela ne pouvait expliquer pareil changement. Bien qu'elle ne puisse se détacher de lui, elle crut néanmoins ressentir Rosie se raidir juste à côté d'elle tandis que Remus poussa un halètement de stupeur qu'elle-même dut réprimer. Jamais elle n'aurait crû vivre cela, et si on lui avait dit le matin même qu'elle découvrirait son fils métamorphosé de la sorte, elle aurait certainement rit au nez et à la barbe de son interlocuteur.

- Je pensais que nous allions discuter de cela dans votre bureau mère, poursuivit Harry en faisant quelques pas dans la pièce. Nous aurions été bien plus à l'aise que dans votre salon et dans de meilleures conditions pour une discussion offi…

C'est alors qu'Harry remarqua enfin les trois nouveaux venus au château, et pour la première fois depuis qu'il en avait appris les bases, ses boucliers d'occlumancie furent incapables de contenir le flot d'émotions germant en lui. De toutes les surprises qu'il avait eu aujourd'hui, celle-ci était de loin la plus stupéfiante et aussi celle qui le bouleversait le plus compte tenu des évènements récents. Pas un seul instant il n'aurait crû revoir sa mère, son parrain et sa petite sœur ici même le jour de son anniversaire, alors que c'était pourtant l'évidence même, la meilleure occasion pour eux de le revoir. Leur possible présence ne l'avait même pas effleuré, ni même qu'ils puissent venir le voir en ce jour important. Trois ans maintenant qu'il ne leur avait pas parlé ni même vu, qu'il ne les avait pas serré dans ses bras, embrassé ou même rit avec eux… Le temps qui s'était écoulé lui parut soudainement long, et le chemin qu'il avait parcouru depuis qu'il avait enlacé une dernière fois sa mère et Rosie devant l'orphelinat de Londres semblait si vaste désormais qu'il pensait avoir vécu plusieurs vies avant de pouvoir vivre cet instant. Que de chemin parcouru pour en arriver là… Il en était le premier étonné, du moins s'il avait été capable de réfléchir, car pour le moment, le choc était trop important pour qu'il puisse ne serait-ce que mettre en relation toutes les pensées qui lui traversaient l'esprit.

Les larmes vinrent même couler sur ses joues, des larmes qu'il n'avait plus laissé couler depuis longtemps maintenant et qu'il ne pensait jamais revoir un jour, mais retrouver enfin sa famille valait amplement cette marque de faiblesse.

- M-maman ? bredouilla quand même d'une voix tremblotante. C'est… C'est vraiment toi ?

Lily ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à cette question, elle-même n'arrivant pas à voir en lui le petit garçon qu'elle avait quitté quelques années plus tôt. C'était comme entendre de la bouche d'un étranger le mot « maman », quelqu'un à qui elle n'avait jamais adressé la parole mais qui la considérait comme sa mère. La situation était pour le moins troublante pour elle, surtout lorsqu'Harry prit les devants et vint se blottir contre elle. Incapable de penser et même réagir convenablement, elle ne remarqua même pas qu'elle ne lui rendait pas son étreinte.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué…, balbutia Harry entre deux reniflements. Je pensais ne plus te revoir avant longtemps… J'en avais presque oublié que tu devais me revoir à mes onze ans…

Sa diatribe continua longtemps, le temps qu'il lui exprime tout son ressenti quant à ce si long éloignement. Lily le laissa parler sans l'interrompre, caressant distraitement ses cheveux qu'elle trouva changé dans leur texture : beaucoup plus doux et soyeux, et bien loin des cheveux indisciplinés qu'il avait autrefois. Malgré tout, elle l'enserra elle aussi au bout d'un certain temps, faisant ainsi abstraction de toute la gêne qu'elle portait en elle à l'égard de ce changement si étonnant. Vint ensuite le tour de Remus, et tout comme pour Lily, Harry se laissa volontairement aller au gré de ses émotions et s'adonna aux marques d'affections envers lui. Tout comme Lily, Remus était surpris par sa nouvelle apparence, et tout comme elle il eut l'étrange impression d'être enlacé par un étranger. Mais à l'inverse de son amie, lui ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que l'apparence de son neveu avait changé, mais que lui était resté le même, avec seulement trois ans de plus et quelques différences physiques. Rosie quant à elle ne fit même pas attention à cela et se jeta sur lui dès qu'il se libéra de son parrain.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as grandi Rosie ! dit-il en la soulevant légèrement pour la faire tournoyer. Cependant tu devrais manger un peu plus, tu es aussi légère qu'une plume !

- Tu préférerais que je sois devenue une grosse baleine comme Matthew ? répliqua t-elle d'un ton faussement indigné.

- Grand Dieu, non ! D'ailleurs… Il est toujours aussi ventripotent et court sur pattes?

- C'est encore pire qu'avant ! répondit Rosie. James doit tous les mois lui racheter de nouvelles chemises car les anciennes ne lui vont jamais !

Harry ne fit pas le moindre commentaire sur la façon dont elle appelait son père, pas plus qu'il ne la réprimanda pour le nommer par son prénom et non pas par le titre honorifique de « papa » : Lui-même avait perdu cette habitude depuis bien longtemps. Au lieu de ça, il la congratula plutôt pour ses prouesses en magie accidentelle qu'Astoria ne cessait de lui narrer à chacune de ses visites.

- Celle-là elle va m'entendre ! dit-elle soudainement en fronçant ses sourcils tandis que tout le monde reprenait place dans les fauteuils. Elle ne m'a jamais dit qu'elle était au courant pour toi alors que je suis sa meilleure amie !

- Elle faisait ça pour te protéger, et puis toi non plus tu n'étais pas très causante envers elle. Elle ne m'a absolument rien dit sur la façon dont se passaient vos journées au manoir et comment se comportait Matthew vis-à-vis de toi. Tu n'imagines même pas comme je me suis inquiété en apprenant qu'elle n'avait plus le droit de venir vous rendre visite et que toi-même ne pouvait aller la voir qu'une fois toutes les deux semaines… Est-ce que c'est James qui t'a forcé à t'isoler comme ça ?

Pour toute réponse, sa sœur pourtant si bavarde se renferma sur elle-même et parut très gênée par sa question, à son grand étonnement. Un comportement de ce genre ne lui était pas coutumier, du moins pas depuis qu'elle avait trois ans. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua également que sa mère et Remus paraissaient également mal à l'aise et n'osaient absolument pas le regarder.

- Rosie ? l'appela t-il doucement. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Harry…, l'appela son parrain d'une voix nerveuse. Il faut que tu saches que tout comme toi, ta maman et ta sœur ont vécu également beaucoup de choses depuis ton départ, mais pas forcément de la façon dont tu pourrais le penser.

Tout comme sa mère quelques minutes plus tôt, Harry apprit alors l'horrible vérité, et tout comme elle, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Entendre que Rosie avait subi le même traitement que lui était la pire révélation qu'on lui avait jamais faite, et le summum fut atteint lorsque cela concerna également Lily. Pour la première fois depuis trois ans, Harry ne parvint pas à contrôler sa magie, sa colère étant trop importante, et le canapé sur le lequel il était assis se mit soudainement à trembler tout comme la table basse devant lui. Son regard était toujours porté sur son parrain, mais dans sa tête, l'image de James avait remplacé celle de Remus, et l'envie de le briser à mains nues et de lui faire payer ce qu'il avait fait était sans commune mesure. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il souhaitait la mort de quelqu'un, et qu'il soit ou non le responsable de la mort de James lui était égal. Même l'inquiétude qu'il pouvait ressentir de la part de Daphné depuis quelques secondes passait au second plan, même si il se doutait qu'elle pouvait de son côté prendre conscience de cette rage en lui et tentait par le biais de leur lien de le rassurer d'une certaine façon.

- Calmez-vous Gabriel, lui ordonna Marie-Louise. Vous êtes tellement en colère que j'ai pu facilement briser vos boucliers d'occlumancie mon cher. Ne vous ai-je jamais dit que vos émotions ne devaient pas prendre le dessus sur votre réflexion ? Regardez où cela vous mène…

- Mais mère, ce… cet espèce de… Il a osé lever la main sur maman et Rosie ! Je ne peux pas rester indifférent devant ça tout de même ! Il faut qu'il paie !

-Et il paiera, soyez-en sûr, mais nous le ferons à notre manière. Et je vous interdis de tenter quoi que ce soit pouvant porter atteinte à sa vie, ajouta t-elle en repensant à ses pulsions meurtrières. Je ne tiens pas à vous voir croupir dans une cellule de prison.

Le reste de sa famille observa sans réagir cette échange, le temps pour eux de constater qu'Harry avait apparemment fait de tels progrès qu'il était désormais capable de parler cette si difficile langue qu'était le français et sans même le moindre accent.

- C'est tellement bizarre de t'entendre parler une autre langue, lança Rosie peu de temps après. Ça t'a pris beaucoup de temps ?

- Quelques mois, surtout pour me débarrasser de mon accent anglais. Mais mère a trouvé une manière très astucieuse pour me la faire apprendre rapidement. Peut-être que tu pourrais faire pareil toi aussi ?

- J'en serai ravie ! Je pourrais insulter James et Matthew qu'ils ne sauront même pas ce que je leur raconte !

- Rosie !

- Désolé maman, marmonna t-elle en rougissant.

Les retrouvailles se poursuivirent dans une ambiance légèrement plus joyeuse qu'auparavant, même si une animosité existait toujours entre Lily et Marie-Louise : La première persistait à en vouloir à l'autre pour son implication dans la vie d'Harry quand la seconde se désolait du comportement immature de celle dont elle avait jusqu'alors une si bonne image. Harry ne remarqua même pas cela et préférait profiter totalement de ses plus proches parents pour renouer le contact et rattraper le temps perdu. Ce fut surtout Rosie qui fut la plus demandée par son frère et qui passa davantage de temps que les autres à rire et en apprendre davantage sur la vie que menait désormais son frère. Même son apparence physique ne la rebuta pas, lui trouvant même un certain charme. Une idée germa même dans son esprit à ce moment-là, une idée totalement folle et inconsciente mais qui pouvait lui permettre de passer outre leur différence de sang et cela de manière définitive : Se faire elle aussi adopter. Les chances étaient faibles, et surtout il aurait sans doute fallu l'accord de sa mère pour le faire, mais même en ne connaissant Marie-Louise que depuis une heure à peine, elle préférait déjà largement cette femme à James et serait ravie de redevenir véritablement la sœur d'Harry. Le seul inconvénient était l'hostilité évidente de sa mère pour cette dame, et à la vue de la tournure des évènements, il y avait peu de chance qu'elle accepte cela.

« Je trouverai une solution » pensa t-elle sans savoir qu'une certaine femme s'était immiscée dans son esprit et avait pu avoir un aperçu de ce qu'elle souhaitait.

Puis tout aussi vite que la journée passa, et que les invités commençaient à s'interroger sur l'absence de plus en plus longue d'Harry et de sa mère, l'heure du départ semblait être inéluctable, et Lily se montrait déjà impatiente à cette idée.

- Bien, je pense que nous avons assez abusé de votre hospitalité madame, lança t-elle en se levant et à la surprise des autres occupants du salon qui prenaient de leur côté plaisir à discuter. Je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de partir. Je vous remercie encore une fois pour ce que vous avez fait pour Harry, et croyez bien que je ferai de mon mieux pour rembourser d'une certaine manière de votre bonté…

-Mais je vous ai dit que…

- Non non, je me sens redevable à votre égard et je considère cela comme un devoir que de m'acquitter de cette dette, continua t-elle en se saisissant rapidement de la main de Rosie. Est-ce que tu as préparé tes affaires Harry ? Nous ne dérangerons pas plus longtemps cette dame…

- Mes affaires ? répéta t-il sans comprendre. Mais… Dans quel but ?

- Allons Harry, tu le sais bien ! Nous rentrons à la maison, enfin nous allons chez Remus !

- ça il en est hors de question, l'avertit sombrement Marie-Louise en fronçant ses sourcils. Gabriel ne retournera pas dans ce pays, pas plus qu'il n'ira dans l'école de ce vieux fou. Ce serait idiot de votre part de l'exposer au danger, et je ne tiens pas à le voir tomber entre les griffes de Dumbledore…

- Ce n'est pas grave, persista Lily en souriant faussement. Je n'aurais qu'à lui faire école moi-même et lui faire passer ses examens à domicile et sous la supervision d'un examinateur.

- Et le condamner à rester cloîtré toute l'année chez vous… folie que tout cela ! Ce ne serait pas une vie pour lui, et vous feriez exactement avec lui ce que Monsieur Potter a fait avec vous : l'emprisonner entre quatre murs !

- Lily, elle a raison… Harry serait bien mieux ici que chez moi, et surtout il n'aurait pas comme nous la peur d'être trouvé par Dumbledore et ramené de force chez James…

Mais son amie ne l'écoutait pas, persuadée qu'elle choisissait la meilleure solution pour lui et ce sans même se rendre compte qu'elle ne satisfaisait au final que son propre intérêt.

- S'il te plait Harry, j'ai déjà suffisamment attendu avant de pouvoir te ramener à la maison, ne complique pas les choses…

- Mais maman, j'ai des obligations maintenant… Je ne peux pas abandonner mère ici ainsi que toutes les charges qu'elle m'a laissées, et je rentre prochainement à l'académie. Tout a déjà été planifié, et je ne peux pas me permettre de ruiner tout ça en t'accompagnant à Londres…

- L'académie ? marmonna t-elle d'un air incrédule. Quelle académie ?

- L'académie militaire de Metz, répondit Marie-Louise. Il y est inscrit depuis quelques mois maintenant et devrait l'intégrer au mois de Septembre. Avant que vous ne me le reprochiez, sachez qu'en France, il existe deux parcours scolaires : Les filles intègrent des écoles comme Beauxbâtons dans le but de devenir des sorcières accomplies et d'excellentes épouses. Les cours que l'on enseigne à Poudlard sont également enseignés là-bas, mais il faut également ajouter à cela des cours de langues, de géographie, d'histoire, de mathématique, de science et également de bonne manière, de savoir-vivre, de couture, de musique et tout ce qui feront d'elles de parfaites petites maîtresses de maison cultivées et instruites. Certaines ne savent même pas encore lire lorsqu'elles arrivent dans cette école, de ce fait des cours de lecture et d'écriture sont également donnés. Quant aux garçons, ils entrent de leur côté dans des académies comme celle-ci, suivent les mêmes cours de magie que les filles sauf qu'ils ont en plus de tout cela des entraînements militaires leur apprenant le maniement des armes et à développer leur force physique et leur capacité en duel, à développer leur sens de la logique pour concevoir des stratégies, à monter à cheval également, et servent les intérêts de leur pays en s'illustrant sur les champs de bataille ou en assurant la sécurité de leur pays et de ses villes. La société magique en France est bien moins développée que la vôtre car elle est parfaitement mélangée à celle des moldus, et notre ministère n'existe que depuis une centaine d'années. Par conséquent, à moins de pouvoir être certain d'avoir un emploi au sein de nos administrations, et Dieu sait qu'il y en a peu, la seule façon de pouvoir travailler au terme de ses études est de s'investir dans la société moldue.

- Vous voulez dire que vous souhaitez faire d'Harry de la chair à canons !? s'emporta t-elle en haussant le ton. Le voir combattre et risquer sa vie pour un pays et un homme qu'il ne verra probablement jamais ? Avez-vous perdu l'esprit !? Je préfère encore le voir à Poudlard et confronté à Dumbledore plutôt que de le voir mourir dans une guerre à laquelle il n'est nullement concerné !

- Vous ne savez même pas comment se déroule sa formation ! répliqua t-elle durement. Le 4ème régiment de hussards est l'un des meilleurs qui soit, et les risques de mortalité sont extrêmement faibles ! Gabriel a autant de chance de se rompre le coup dans votre école en chutant d'un escalier que de se prendre une balle de mousquet mortelle !

- Laissons-le choisir dans ce cas, dit-elle en se tournant vers lui. Harry chéri, que préférerais tu ? Rester avec moi et échapper à cette guerre, ou rester ici et prendre le risque de mourir pour une cause qui ne te concerne pas ?

- Maman, tu sais… Il y a aussi la guerre en Grande Bretagne, et comme l'a dit Dumbledore, Voldemort reviendra un jour. Je serai tout autant que toi une cible pour lui, alors qu'ici je suis en sécurité et surtout je bénéficie d'une identité nouvelle qui m'assure une protection non négligeable… Et je préfère mourir sur un champ de bataille pour une noble cause comme servir les intérêts de mon pays que mourir dans un conflit pour lequel je ne souhaite pas m'investir, et c'est justement ce que je ressens lorsque l'on me parle de Voldemort et Dumbledore… Cette guerre ne me concerne pas, et…

- Je vois…, l'interrompit Lily en le regardant d'un air blessé. Tu as choisi cette femme plutôt que moi, ta propre mère…

- Non maman ! Je ne choisis pas entre vous ! Je vous aime tout autant l'une que l'autre !

Mais Lily ne l'écoutait pas et d'une démarche précipitée, elle atteignit rapidement la cheminée dans laquelle elle s'engouffra, Rosie toujours tenue par la main.

- 47 Upper Street, Londres, scanda t-elle d'une voix triste avant de disparaître avec sa fille.

La scène était absolument horrible pour Harry. Sa mère biologique venait de l'abandonner une nouvelle fois, et jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi abattu et triste qu'à ce moment-là. Lily était blessée, et il en était le responsable. La culpabilité s'invita aussitôt en lui, et les larmes de joie qui avaient coulé auparavant faisaient place maintenant à des larmes de tristesse qu'il ne chercha même pas à sécher.

- je suis désolé Gabriel…, s'excusa Remus en se tournant vers lui. Ta mère est… comment dire… très impulsive et réagit parfois avec trop d'empressement sans prendre le temps de réfléchir et de penser correctement. Il faut lui laisser le temps de digérer toutes ces informations, mais je suis certain qu'elle ne t'en voudra pas longtemps pour ta décision…

Son parrain le prit alors dans ses bras, et Harry se laissa aller aux larmes contre son épaule. Savoir que l'un de ses proches acceptait sa décision lui fit du bien, même si il aurait préféré que ce soit le cas pour tous. Remus salua alors Marie-Louise en lui baisant la main en guise d'adieu, avant tout comme Lily et Rosie de s'éclipser par la cheminée.

- Vous sentez-vous bien Gabriel ? lui demanda t-elle en posant sa main sur son épaule.

- J'ai connu de meilleurs jours mère…, marmonna t-il en regardant vaguement la cheminée. Excusez-moi mère, je ne me sens pas très bien maintenant… Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que j'aille quelques temps dans ma chambre avant de penser à retourner voir nos invités…

- Faites donc mon chéri, lui répondit-elle en lui embrassant le sommet du crâne. Je vais prévenir nos convives que vous êtes souffrant.

Après un dernier hochement de tête, Harry s'éloigna finalement en direction de ses appartements, sans un regard derrière lui. La journée qui avait pourtant si bien commencée s'était malheureusement très mal terminée pour lui, et rien ne pouvait lui faire davantage plaisir maintenant que de se plonger maintenant dans ses draps et tenter d'oublier la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux.

**A/N : Ok alors avant que vous ne montiez sur vos grands chevaux, non Lily ne devient pas bashing ! Simplement, imaginez-vous dans sa situation : Vous abandonnez à contrecœur un fils en croyant le revoir trois ans plus tard, et vous découvrez à ce moment-là qu'une femme s'est occupée de lui et l'a élevé comme une mère. Bien évidemment vous lui en serez reconnaissante pour tout ce qu'elle a fait, mais d'un autre côté, cela vous ferait mal d'entendre votre propre fils appeler une inconnue "mère" ou "maman". **

**Par ailleurs vous découvrez également que plusieurs sujets importants ont été tranchés sans même qu'on ne vous demande votre avis comme l'adoption par le sang ici. Au final, pendant qu'elle se faisait humilier et martyriser par son mari, ces seules pensées étaient qu'elle reverrait bientôt Harry, mais sauf qu'au moment de le revoir, elle apprend que quelqu'un l'a adopté, l'a en quelque sorte laissé de côté pour s'occuper de lui et lui a usurpé son rôle de mère. Vous n'auriez pas un peu de haine en sachant cela vous ? Surtout que son esprit est pour le moment très tourmenté, et qu'avec tout ce qui lui arrive, elle n'avait pas besoin de ça en plus dans sa vie. Disons simplement qu'elle est à cran et que cette vie de traquée risque de l'user encore davantage.**

**Maintenant, il faut attendre que la tension redescende et que Lily fasse le point sur cette situation et se raisonne, parce que là elle est loin d'être clairvoyante. Le cumul de bouleversements et de péripéties est un très mauvais cocktail pour elle en tout cas.**

**Sinon Harry fera définitivement son entrée à l'académie militaire dès le prochain chapitre ! Il était temps ! Par contre vous avez réussi à me mettre un doute sur ce qu'il en sera pour Daphné, Astoria et Rosie : Poudlard ou Beauxbâtons ? Honnêtement je ne sais plus...**

**Ah oui tiens, l'idée de Rosie : Un peu dur à réaliser, mais d'un autre côté, je la vois bien devenir " Marie-Rose de Savoie " ou quelque chose du genre. ça sera toujours mieux à porter que Rosalyn Potter si jamais elle allait à Poudlard, et James ne soupçonnera pas que sa fille se cache sous ce nouveau nom. D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, nous le reverrons également au prochain chapitre ainsi que Dumbledore : J'ai quelque chose de prévu pour eux.**

**Le prochain chapitre paraîtra dans deux semaines, je m'attaque à mon autre fiction pour le moment (surtout qu'un moment important va avoir lieu). **

**Sur ce, à bientôt ! **

**Crìochnaichte* : exactement.**

**Cur Thuige** : déclenchement/activation.**


	18. XVIII) Quand les ennuis commencent

**Salut à tous, et désolé pour le retard ! Vraiment, il faudrait que je trouve un moyen de vous prévenir quand il m'arrive un pépin ou que je sèche tout simplement dans l'écriture de mon histoire, parce que ça ne doit être drôle pour vous d'attendre dans le vide sans savoir de quoi il en retourne. Pour faire simple, j'ai fait ÉNORMÉMENT de recherche sur ce chapitre, et entre trouver/réécrire à ma sauce et trouver mon écrit bon, j'ai eu une bonne journée de retard :s.**

**En fait pour vous donner une idée de mes recherches, j'en suis au point où je regarde si certains mots existaient ou non à cette époque, tout comme je vérifie si mes sources sont potables ou non lorsque je fais mention d'un évènement historique. ça prend bien plus de temps que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer !**

**Je suis désolé pour ceux qui suivent mon autre histoire et le vent que je leur ai mis la semaine dernière, mais j'ai actuellement un problème avec le chapitre en cours et... Bah je sèche carrément. La motivation est là, mais la mise en ordre de mes idées non. Promis je m'y remet très vite !**

**J'ai été agréablement surpris par vos commentaires pour le précédent chapitre (en parlant de ça, Luffynette, ne pouvais-tu pas écrire tout ça dans un seul commentaire ? J'suis pas très fan des commentaires à la chaîne comme ça ^^). Je me doutais bien que le face à face vous plairait, surtout que c'était l'un des moments que vous espériez depuis longtemps voir apparaître (le prochain est surement la découverte du véritable survivant et la façon qu'aura Harry de ridiculiser Dumby et Jamesie... Bon vous devrez encore attendre un peu pour ça !). J'y répondrais dès que je le pourrais !**

- MissLizzie : Merci pour ton commentaire ! ça c'est presque une certitude ! Voir Lily tirer la tronche durant toute l'histoire serait... ennuyant. Quant à Rosie, Bah... Je pense que n'importe qui préférerait changer de père plutôt que de garder un homme comme James !

- Lordofthesheep : Merci pour ton commentaire !

- Yuri girl : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Ah bah j'ai réussi à te surprendre alors ! Faudra que je réitère ça par la suite !

- Marie : Merci pour ton commentaire ! L'adoption n'est qu'une idée pour l'instant, mais si jamais je la faisais vraiment, j'ai prévu quelque chose d'assez tordu pour l'expliquer. C'est sûr que ce n'est pas une nécessité pour elle, disons plutôt que pour l'instant c'est davantage un caprice et une envie de Rosie qui souhaite absolument redevenir proche biologiquement et intimement parlant avec Harry.

- Braled : Merci pour ton commentaire, et désolé de t'avoir " attristé ", mais ça devient compliqué maintenant que j'avance dans l'histoire pour finir un chapitre en une semaine :/

- Cassandre : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Tout ce que tu dis est parfaitement logique, et puis l'éducation française n'était pas du tout la même que celle des anglais, bien plus pointilleuse et difficile (du moins d'un point de vue des bonnes manières et du savoir-vivre). Disons simplement que Beauxbâtons forme les jeunes filles à être d'excellentes épouses avant tout, et que la carrière qu'elles prendront par la suite n'est que secondaire. Reste maintenant à savoir si trois petites anglaises (enfin... deux anglaises et demi) parviendront à se mêler à la foule et que leurs camarades de classe ne les dénigreront pas pour leur nationalité).

- Syttaa : Bah... J'ai eu un petit peu de retard, mais le chapitre tant attend est finalement arrivé !

cetancodontes : Tout d'abord, merci pour ton commentaire. Pour ce qui est de l'adoption, je l'ai déjà dit mais ça ne me dérange pas de le répéter : Tu as raison dans la mesure où elle l'incite à accepter cette solution, mais elle fait ça pour trois raisons : **D'une part**, elle veut un enfant, et c'est peut-être égoïste de sa part, mais elle souhaitait faire d'Harry le sien, biologiquement parlant (après tout, à bientôt cinquante ans, les chances pour qu'elle en ait un sont tout simplement nulles). **Deuxièmement**, sa fortune n'est léguée qu'à l'héritier et de père en fils (ou ici de mère en fils) ce qui fait que si elle n'avait pas adopté Harry de cette manière, jamais il n'aurait pu accéder à ses voûtes et à son argent (le principe du : les voûtes ne s'ouvrent qu'à celui qui possède le même sang que le ou la propriétaire de celles-ci). **Troisièmement**, c'est avant tout pour le libérer de l'emprise qu'à James sur lui (tu comprendras comment plus tard) : Ne plus se sentir lié à lui ferait en sorte qu'Harry se sente libre et totalement étranger à son ancien père pour pouvoir s'épanouir pleinement. Si James était resté son père, celui-ci aurait eu des droits sur lui et aurait pu vouloir sa garde sans que Marie-Louise ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit (elle n'était après tout que sa mère adoptive sur un bout de papier moldu). Par ailleurs, ayant été déshérité Harry ne pourrait de toute manière rien avoir de sa part, pas même l'ombre d'une noise ; Autant dire que rester le fils de James ne lui apportait absolument rien, et il ne pourrait rien construire avec le peu qu'il a laissé derrière lui. Je ne suis d'ailleurs pas d'accord avec toi sur la question de l'identité, car ce serait justement là le moyen d'en avoir une nouvelle et de faire table rase du passé, l'occasion également de laisser derrière lui une enfance qui fut pour le moins malheureuse et de pouvoir se construire un futur bien plus radieux. Honnêtement, tu penses qu'il aurait préféré rester Harry Potter et garder ce nom de famille lui rappelant forcément son père ? Moi j'en doute :s, surtout lorsque l'on a un père violent et que l'on hait autant qu'il nous hait.

**Merci également aux gens ayant voté pour mon petit sondage, apparemment vous êtes plutôt du genre à vouloir un Harry fou et un Harry/Bellatrix... ça tombe bien, j'adore ce couple !**

**Donc au programme de ce chapitre : Le retour de Dumbledore et de James ! Pour l'instant il ne se passera pas grand chose avec eux, mais... le directeur va commencer à bouger ses pions pour parvenir à ses fins. Harry fera également sa rentrée à l'école, et je suis sûr à 100% que vous serez surpris par sa manière de fonctionner. ça va vous changer de Poudlard en tout cas !**

**Ce chapitre est incroyablement long, je suis d'ailleurs étonné de voir qu'au fil du temps, la longueur de mes chapitres augmente : Il doit par conséquent y avoir pas mal de fautes, mais je les corrigera rapidement (j'ai d'ailleurs déjà commencé)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Dumbledore n'était pas aux yeux de tous un homme perdant facilement patience et pouvant perdre le contrôle de ses émotions. Pourtant en ce début de matinée, et après avoir écouté pendant plus d'une heure les pleurnicheries de l'homme pestant devant lui, l'envie de l'ensorceler et de le transformer en coupelle pour ses pastilles de citron était plus que tentante si cela lui permettait de retrouver un semblant de calme dans son bureau. Ses nerfs étaient déjà à vif depuis la veille, et la faute en revenait en grande partie à deux de ses nouveaux élèves : les jumeaux Fred et George Weasley.

Ces deux là étaient ce que l'on pouvait appeler dans le jargon populaire des « fauteurs de troubles et de la mauvaise graine », et en seulement une soirée au sein de Poudlard, ses soupçons quant à leurs activités douteuses et à leur comportement déviant se confirmèrent : Les fils de Molly allaient lui en faire baver, et cela pendant sept ans.

Avoir survécu aux maraudeurs pendant la même durée avait déjà été difficile, James, Remus, Sirius et Peter faisant preuve d'imagination et d'ingéniosité dans les mauvaises actions qu'ils commettaient envers les autres élèves et le corps professoral, mais les jumeaux Weasley avaient fait encore mieux : Se faire remarquer en une seule soirée. Les deux comiques avaient en outre choisi de changer d'identité en se faisant passer pour l'autre, faisant déjà perdre un temps considérable pour la répartition des nouveaux élèves et par la même occasion d'être parvenu à faire rire le choixpeau magique, un exploit rarement vu depuis des siècles.

Ils avaient également choisi l'opportunité d'avoir un public aussi vaste que les élèves de Poudlard pour exhiber aux yeux de tous leur dernière invention : Le mini feu d'artifice jetable. A peine les plats furent mis à contribution pour les étudiants qu'un pétard tomba soudainement dans le plat s'offrant à Dumbledore, et à son grand déplaisir, celui-ci explosa avant même qu'il ne puisse agir, l'aspergeant de sauce et de morceaux de pomme de terre allant se coincer dans les longs filaments de sa barbe. Le silence avait été incroyablement pesant, et les responsables tout trouvés. Chaque étudiant avait alors attendu de connaitre la réaction de Dumbledore pour leur blague, mais si tous s'attendaient à voir le directeur exploser et envoyer pour la nuit les jumeaux dans un cachot humide et froid, ils en furent pour leur frais. Dumbledore se contenta de rire et de garder son image de vieil homme sympathique et toujours de bonne humeur. Mais intérieurement il bouillonnait, et il délibéra longuement sur l'idée qu'il avait eu d'envoyer les deux gaillards dans la forêt interdite pour aller dire bonjour aux acromentulas de sa part.

Malheureusement, prendre cette décision lui aurait fait perdre le contrôle qu'il avait sur la famille Weasley, et Molly, l'une de ses plus ferventes supportrices, n'aurait sans doute pas apprécié de voir deux de ses fils finir en nourriture pour araignées géantes, même si de ses sept enfants, les jumeaux étaient sans nul doute les moins susceptibles de tomber un jour sous le joug du directeur. Leur donner une bonne paire de gifles semblait cependant être une meilleure solution, en tout cas s'il faisait attention à ne pas être vu et à leur faire oublier cet incident par la suite d'un simple sortilège d'amnésie. L'incident de la veille était encore dans sa mémoire, et après avoir été humilié de la sorte, faire usage de violence sur deux de ses élèves lui parut raisonnable, à défaut de pouvoir les mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Mais aujourd'hui encore, les problèmes venaient une nouvelle fois frapper à la porte de son bureau, et alors qu'il était empêtré dans les soucis causés par les jumeaux Weasley, la visite inattendue de James n'avait fait qu'augmenter encore les tracas qu'il connaissait actuellement. Diriger une école était déjà suffisamment éreintant et siéger à la plus haute place du magenmagot lui prenait beaucoup de son énergie et de son temps, surtout lorsqu'il s'évertuait à faire passer les lois lui permettant d'avoir les mains libres pour organiser ses petites manigances, mais voilà qu'en plus de ses élèves intenables, il devait désormais et encore une fois avoir à faire avec les problèmes de couple de l'un de ses sbires…

Par moment, Dumbledore avait envie de crier à James qu'il n'était pas un conseiller conjugal et que les affaires de couple ne le concernait en aucune façon, mais son influence sur la famille Potter et son implication dans la moindre parcelle de leur vie étaient déjà trop importantes pour qu'il puisse soudainement se désintéresser d'eux et prendre le risque de les perdre, et surtout de perdre son pion favori : Matthew. Aussi devait-il pour l'heure faire preuve de beaucoup de patience et d'un contrôle sur soi de chaque instant en écoutant James déblatérer sur les dernières nouveautés dans sa vie et les changements opérés depuis la rébellion et la fuite de Lily.

- Absolument impardonnable… Si jamais je mets la main sur elle, elle risque de ne pas comprendre ce qui va lui arriver…

Tel était le discours ennuyeux que ne cessait de répéter James depuis une heure maintenant, agrémentant de temps à autre sa diatribe par des commentaires cinglants à l'encontre de son fils aîné responsable de tout ce gâchis. Dumbledore lui-même était contrarié par ce qui se passait dans cette famille, et la disparition de Lily et de deux de ses enfants venait contrecarrer les plans qu'il avait prévu depuis longtemps et qui devait normalement se dérouler sans accro. Mais l'impudence de cette femme venait de balayer en une journée tout ce qu'il avait entrepris, à son grand désarroi. Sans le moindre remord, et pas un seul instant, il ne songea que la décision de Lily de fuir ce foyer violent et sans amour était en grande partie de sa faute, et le blâme était rejeté entièrement sur la mère de famille sur qui reposait l'entière responsabilité de ce désastre : Son pion favori vivait désormais avec le souvenir d'une mère disparue, trois de ses pantins s'étaient libérés de leurs chaines et vadrouillaient dans la nature, et James était absolument incapable de réagir convenablement face à cette situation et commettaient de nombreuses erreurs en plus de lui casser les oreilles avec ses problèmes.

Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir cherché les trois fuyards, mais comme ils s'en rendirent compte rapidement, l'évasion de Lily semblait avoir été orchestrée longtemps à l'avance, et elle n'avait laissé absolument aucun indice derrière elle pouvant leur permettre de la retrouver. Dumbledore en était arrivé à cette conclusion en constatant que Lily leur avait menti depuis le début en affirmant qu'Harry se trouvait chez sa sœur, et une simple visite chez Petunia Dursley leur permit de mettre à jour la fourberie dont avait fait preuve l'épouse de James. Harry n'avait jamais mis les pieds chez eux, et n'avait d'ailleurs pas donné le moindre signe de vie depuis trois ans. La possibilité qu'il soit mort était envisageable, mais restait encore à savoir comment. Peut-être même se trouvait-il actuellement chez l'hybride comme Dumbledore avait pris l'habitude de nommer Remus, mais ce dernier se faisait tout aussi discret que les trois absents. Les rouages de son plan tournaient pour l'instant de manière désordonnée, et il fallait absolument qu'il agisse rapidement avant de voir toute la machine qu'il avait mis du temps à construire s'écrouler sous ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse agir à temps.

_« Les Potter m'auront donné au final beaucoup plus de mal que Grindelwald… Merlin que cette famille me tape sur les nerfs ! »_ pesta t-il intérieurement en voyant James polémiquer à présent sur leur dernière idée concernant les sorties publiques de sa petite famille.

Cherchant un quelconque réconfort dans son bureau, Dumbledore fut déçu de constater que pas une seule personne présente ne se souciait de son sort : Son phoenix évitait son regard et faisait mine de s'intéresser à ce qui se passait à l'extérieur du château depuis la fenêtre du bureau, les portraits des anciens directeurs ne cessaient eux de le regarder avec mépris pour tous les choix douteux qu'il avait fait depuis sa prise de fonction dans cette école, et Sirius, qui avait fait le déplacement avec James, semblait sur le point de s'effondrer dans le fauteuil où il terminait apparemment sa nuit. Rien ne pouvait malheureusement le sauver du seigneur Potter et de son discours interminable, à son grand regret.

- … Vraiment Albus, il va falloir changer de tactique, celle-ci commence à montrer ses limites ! s'écria James en faisant les cent pas devant son bureau. Votre idée des leurres était bonne au départ, je suis même le premier à le reconnaître, mais maintenant c'en est assez ! Ces filles sont aussi bêtes qu'un troll des cavernes tombé dans une cuve pleine d'hydromel, et à part glousser et s'accrocher à mon bras en souriant comme des idiotes, elles ne font rien pour essayer de se comporter comme Lily ! Même le dernier des imbéciles se rendrait compte que la femme que je me coltine toute la journée sur le chemin de traverse et pendant les cérémonies du ministère ne ressemble absolument en rien à celle que j'ai épousé il y a douze ans !

- James mon garçon, avez-vous une autre idée pour faire croire à la population que tout va bien dans votre couple et que Lily et vous-même vivez toujours le grand amour ? Préféreriez-vous que les gens apprennent que votre femme s'est enfuie avec ses deux autres enfants après un énième coup d'éclat de votre part ?

- Mais justement, n'est-ce pas là l'occasion de lancer une campagne de dénigrement contre elle ? persista t-il en se tournant vers lui. Imaginez un peu que les sorciers apprennent qu'elle a volontairement abandonné le garçon qui a défait Voldemort : Tout le monde verrait en elle une mère indigne et fuyant ses responsabilités ! La seule façon pour elle de contredire cela serait alors de se montrer publiquement en ma compagnie et de contredire les dires des journalistes !

Dumbledore dut admettre au fond de lui que James n'avait pas tort, mais cette solution quoique brillante avait malgré tout elle aussi ses limites.

- J'aurais volontiers mis en œuvre ce stratagème si les risques n'étaient pas aussi importants. Réfléchissez James : Croyez-vous sincèrement que Lily réapparaîtrait soudainement dans notre monde en sachant que désormais toute la communauté magique a une mauvaise opinion d'elle ? Vous ne feriez que la faire fuir encore davantage, et je serais prêt à parier avec vous qu'elle pourrait déjà se trouver dans un autre pays à l'heure où je vous parle. Savoir qu'elle est autant désirée qu'un veracrasse l'inciterait à totalement disparaître et ce n'est pas ce que nous voulons. Mon idée des leurres était avant tout pour la faire sortir de sa cachette en apprenant que vous avez l'audace de la remplacer aussi rapidement par des femmes usurpant son identité. La jalousie la fera perdre pied, et elle commettra alors bon nombre d'erreurs qui nous permettront de remonter jusqu'à elle.

- La jalousie ? répéta d'un air incrédule James. Vous supposez que Lily reviendrait auprès de nous parce qu'elle croira que je l'ai déjà remplacé par une autre ?

- Vous ne savez pas grand-chose de la psychologie féminine mon garçon, affirma en souriant avec amusement Dumbledore. Les femmes ne pensent pas de la même façon que nous et sont facilement influençables ! Blessez-là dans son orgueil, et elle reviendra au pas de charge dans votre manoir pour reprendre sa place d'épouse aimante et de mère attentionné. Il est si facile de deviner leur pensée et leurs agissements que cela devient presque un jeu ! Supposez qu'elle apprenne qu'une femme, qui plus est une courtisane, prenne son apparence et côtoie votre fils continuellement : La raison voudrait que pour sa sécurité, elle reste cachée en attendant que l'on finisse par l'oublier, mais les femmes agissent le plus souvent par impulsion, et sa fierté en prendra un coup lorsqu'elle découvrira ce qu'il advient de vous et de votre fils. Croyez-moi James, je sais ce que je fais.

James se contenta d'hocher sèchement sa tête, pas vraiment convaincu par les dires de son mentor. Pour lui, la manière forte était préférable aux plans ingénieux mais terriblement longs de Dumbledore, et cette façon d'agir et de penser lui rappelait horriblement les méthodes employées par les Serpentards : Son directeur était tout aussi rusé et fourbe qu'eux lorsqu'il s'y mettait.

- Et comment réagit Matthew depuis son départ ? s'enquit Dumbledore en sirotant tranquillement une énième pastille au citron.

- Je ne sais pas trop…, avoua t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux déjà indisciplinés. Il m'affirme chaque fois que je lui demande qu'il se fiche éperdument du sort de sa mère et que cette traîtresse mériterait une bonne raclée lorsqu'on la retrouvera, mais j'ai l'impression que quelque chose a changé en lui, comme si la fuite de Lily l'avait plus affecté qu'il n'y parait.

- C'est problématique…, marmonna pensivement le directeur. Je suppose qu'il n'agit pas normalement en compagnie des fausses Lily ?

- Non, il sait pertinemment que ce ne sont pas sa vraie mère, alors il a un peu de mal à s'habituer à elles, même lorsqu'elles jouent la mère parfaite envers lui. Il n'y a que lorsqu'elles proposent de lui offrir un cadeau sur le chemin de Traverse ou de manger une bonne glace qu'il se montre davantage ouvert et affectueux. En public, nous donnons ainsi l'image de la famille que tout le monde reverrait d'avoir, mais dans la sphère familiale, c'en est tout autre…

- Hm… Peut-être devriez-vous vous montrer plus sélectif dans le choix des prétendantes au rôle qu'est celui de votre femme, songea t-il distraitement. Prendre des prostituées moldus n'est certainement pas la meilleure idée que vous ayez eu James. Ces femmes sont incapables d'avoir une pensée ne tournant pas autour des rapports sexuels et de posséder la fibre maternelle, d'autant plus que vous devez constamment les garder sous contrôle pour qu'elles n'aient pas la possibilité de reprendre leurs esprits et crier à l'existence de notre monde… Qui diable a eu cette idée en parlant de cela ?

- Sirius, répondit simplement James en désignant d'un coup de tête son meilleur ami assis sur un fauteuil à quelques mètres derrière lui et qui pour l'heure se faisait étonnamment silencieux. Il en ramène à chacune de ses expéditions, et après les avoir drogué avec une potion d'asservissement et de contrôle mental pour les conditionner à leur nouveau rôle, elles sont parfaitement opérationnelles pour mes sorties en public. Le seul problème est les dégâts causés par le sortilège d'amnésie sur elles lorsque nous n'avons plus besoin de leurs services…

- Vous ne seriez pas obligés de prendre autant de risques et de précautions si vous preniez des sorcières, affirma Dumbledore. Certaines femmes dans l'allée des embrumes pourraient aisément accepter ce service en échange de quelques pièces. Par ailleurs, je doute que la brosse de votre épouse vous fournisse encore longtemps des cheveux pour le polynectar : Il faudra tôt ou tard penser à trouver un autre plan… Prétexter que Lily est partie se ressourcer à l'étranger par exemple ?

- Entendu, approuva James. Nous possédons une résidence secondaire sur l'ile d'Eubée, et je doute que quelqu'un aille un jour vérifier si ma chère épouse se trouve véritablement là : Les ottomans se montrent particulièrement hostiles lorsqu'un étranger ose mettre les pieds sur leurs terres.

Une soudaine toux les interrompirent dans leur conversation, et tournant chacun leur tête en direction de Sirius, tous les deux le découvrirent affalé sur le divan, le teint terriblement pâle et la main sur la bouche. À ses pieds, les restes de ses consommations d'alcool de la nuit dernière finissaient de se répandre sur le tapis de Dumbledore, et à la grande colère de celui-ci. Ce n'était décidément pas son jour, et Sirius parvenait même sans le vouloir à confirmer ce constat.

- Seriez-vous souffrant par hasard Sirius ? demanda t-il en faisant mine de se soucier de lui alors que James faisait disparaître d'un coup de baguette la vomissure s'incrustant déjà dans les fibres du tapis. Peut-être devriez-vous vous allonger, j'ai comme l'impression que vous ne vous sentez pas bien…

- Non merci Mr le directeur, je ne pense pas être malade… Ce doit être ma dernière sortie qui ne m'a pas vraiment réussi… mais comment dire… J'ai malgré tout l'impression d'être dans le brouillard depuis quelques minutes, comme si je me réveillais d'un très long sommeil…, balbutia t-il d'une voix morne. Aaaarg ! Et ce mal de tête qui revient !

- Encore ?! Mais Tu dois vraiment avoir un problème mon pauvre Sirius ! lança James en levant les yeux au plafond. Tu souffres de maux de tête constamment ! Tu devrais aller à Ste-Mangouste pour vérifier si tu ne souffres pas d'une maladie s'attaquant à ton cerveau… D'un autre côté, ça expliquerait pourquoi tu es tellement bête, quoique ta bêtise remonte à notre première année à Poudlard… Peut-être est-ce une maladie incurable ?

- Hé ! s'insurgea son ami tandis que James éclatait de rire face à son air indigné. Je te rappelle que j'ai toujours été devant toi pendant les cours, et il n'y avait bien que McDonald, Remus et Lily pour avoir de meilleurs résultats que moi dans notre promotion !

Dumbledore de son côté commençait déjà à se lasser de leur énième joute verbale, surtout lorsque les sujets de divergence ne volaient pas très haut comme celui auquel il assistait. Mais surtout, le comportement de Sirius l'intriguait. Le directeur était au courant de ces soudains moments de flottement chez Sirius, tout comme de ses maux de tête et ce pour une raison simple : Il en était le responsable.

Bien que Sirius était d'une fidélité sans faille envers James et par conséquent envers lui, Dumbledore avait choisi d'accroître l'emprise qu'il avait sur l'ancien héritier des Black en contrôlant le meilleur ami de James par diverses manipulations et quelques sorts de son crû, et ce sans même que le concerné ou même ses plus proches amis ne s'en aperçoivent. Profitant d'ailleurs des échanges entre les deux hommes devant lui, Dumbledore pointa discrètement sa baguette sous son bureau dans la direction où se trouvait son pantin, et après une simple formule et quelques gestes compliqués, le sort sortit immédiatement de sa baguette et vint frapper le pauvre malheureux qui eut un mouvement de recul à ce contact. Ses yeux se révulsèrent quelques secondes tandis qu'il s'affalait piteusement et pour la troisième fois sur le fauteuil en ayant presque l'air de faire un malaise, puis tout aussi rapidement, il reprit conscience non sans secouer sa tête tel un demeuré comme pour remettre en place son esprit. James le regarda faire, les sourcils haussés au point de disparaître dans ses mèches de cheveux, et son incrédulité augmenta encore davantage lorsque Sirius se releva d'un pas bondissant de son fauteuil, la mine enjouée.

- Sirius ? l'appela t-il d'une voix étonnée. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu agis vraiment bizarrement depuis tout à l'heure…

- Aaah James ! soupira t-il d'aise en s'étirant les bras. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien depuis… Bah depuis hier !

S'il en était encore capable, James aurait sans doute arqué encore davantage ses sourcils en voyant son ami se mettre à étendre ses jambes sous ses yeux et à poursuivre ses étirements tel un sportif s'apprêtant à entreprendre la plus longue course à pied de sa vie.

- Tu m'excuseras James, mais j'ai bien l'intention d'aller profiter de ma jeunesse ! s'écria t-il en s'avançant d'un pas décidé vers la cheminée du bureau du directeur. J'ai un peu d'argent à dépenser, et je sais parfaitement comment terminer ma nuit !

- Ta nuit ? répéta James en le regardant d'un air interloqué. Mais… Nous sommes le matin !

- Merlin, je me sens prêt à courir toutes les maisons closes de Londres ! continua Sirius sans même prêter attention à ce que disait son ami. 12, Square Grimmaurd !

Et dans une soudaine explosion de flammes vertes, le parrain de Matthew disparut de l'âtre de la cheminée, ne laissant derrière qu'un amas de cendre jeté négligemment sur le tapis de Dumbledore après un premier essai raté et deux hommes pour le moins surpris par son comportement.

- Il semblerait que j'ai un peu trop forcé sur la puissance du sortilège…, marmonna le directeur en réprimant l'envie de glousser.

- Sacré Sirius ! lança pour sa part James en secouant sa tête par résignation. Impossible de pouvoir deviner à l'avance son comportement ! C'est comme si une mouche l'avait soudainement piqué et lui avait rendu toute sa bonhomie en l'espace d'une seconde ! Vraiment cet homme m'étonnera toujours. Passer de l'homme silencieux et presque endormi à cet ahuri coureur de jupons en moins de cinq minutes, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde !

- Il ne changera jamais, confirma Dumbledore en remerciant dieu sait qui pour la crédulité frôlant l'idiotie de James. Mais revenons à nos petites affaires si vous le voulez bien James, et l'affaire qui nous occupe actuellement est de la plus haute importance si nous souhaitons gagner la guerre qui arrivera tôt ou tard.

Les mains croisés sur son bureau, Dumbledore pensait surtout à écourter au plus vite cet entretien pour retourner à ses affaires, et l'une d'elle concernait notamment la dernière lubie du professeur Mcgonagall qui souhaitait se voir attribuer davantage de responsabilité en vertu de son poste de directrice-adjointe. Comme si une femme pouvait réaliser plusieurs tâches à la fois… Et dire que le conseil des gouverneurs, la haute autorité de l'école débattant et votant sur les nouvelles directives à mettre en place au sein de l'école et sur le comportement de certains étudiants pouvant porter atteinte à l'intégrité des autres, avait décidé dans un souci d'égalité des sexes de donner ce poste à son professeur de métamorphose voilà de ça dix ans maintenant… Il en était encore tout secoué.

- Je pense qu'il est grand temps désormais de faire revenir votre femme auprès de vous James, affirma t-il en se levant de son siège. Il en va du bonheur de votre fils et de son épanouissement, et Il faut de ce fait la pousser à réapparaître. Je pense avoir trouvé la solution qui nous permettra d'y arriver…

- Vraiment ? demanda James en le regardant avec des yeux plein d'espoir. Par quel prodige arriveriez-vous à ce résultat ?

- C'est très simple mon ami. Voyez-vous, jusqu'à présent nous n'avons fait que nous concentrer sur elle et chercher un moyen de persuasion suffisamment fort pour la voir faire son retour parmi nous, mais la solution se trouvait ailleurs, du moins je le pense désormais.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Dumbledore attendit longuement pour lui répondre, le temps pour lui d'enfourner une nouvelle sucrerie et de se placer face à l'une des fenêtres de son bureau pour avoir une vue parfaite sur les étudiants se prélassant sur les berges du lac délimitant le côté Nord du château.

- Vos deux autres enfants sont la clef nous permettant de la retrouver, dit-il en lui tournant le dos, et peu importe la façon par laquelle nous pouvons les atteindre, il faut absolument l'utiliser pour parvenir à nos fins. Je porte les intérêts et le bonheur de Matthew très à cœur vous savez, et si le retour de sa mère peut lui rendre le sourire et lui redonner le gout de poursuivre sa quête, je suis prêt à prendre des dispositions allant à l'encontre de mes principes d'origine.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas où vous voulez en venir Albus, avoua James sans même avoir remarqué que Dumbledore ne parlait que du retour de sa femme et omettant son fils aîné et sa fille dans cela.

- Je connais un moyen de faire pencher la balance en notre faveur et qui fera revenir Lily en un claquement de doigt, affirma t-il en se tournant vers lui. Mon idée n'est pas très recommandable, mais pour le plus grand bien, nous pouvons faire abstraction du conformisme et de la bien-pensance. Possédez-vous encore les certificats de naissance d'Harry et de… Comment s'appelle déjà votre fille ?

- Rosalyn, l'informa t-il d'un ton neutre, loin d'être offensé par l'ignorance de son mentor. Quant aux certificats, ils doivent sans doute se trouver dans les dossiers de Ste-Mangouste.

- Bien alors, amenez-les-moi dans ce cas. Je vais utiliser un très ancien rituel encore en pratique dans certaines tribus d'aborigènes que l'on peut considérer comme faisant partie de la magie noire et qui nécessitera ces deux éléments, et bien que son utilisation soit dangereuse et par conséquent interdite par le ministère, son ancienneté et sa rareté jouent pour lui, et je reste persuadé que personne ne pourra jamais entendre parler de ce que l'on s'apprête à faire.

- Vous aurez besoin d'autre chose ? s'enquit James d'une voix joyeuse à la seule pensée du retour imminent de sa femme.

- De votre sang et de quelques ingrédients pour préparer la potion utilisée pour ce rituel. Sur ce dernier point, je laisserai Severus s'en charger : Il est bien meilleur que moi pour concocter cela, et la potion que je désire est particulièrement difficile à préparer.

Même si James n'aimait pas le moins du monde Severus Rogue, le professeur de potions de Poudlard et accessoirement rival lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux étudiants dans cet école, il ne fit cependant pas le moindre commentaire concernant son probable soutien dans les manigances de Dumbledore. De son côté, Albus ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'ingéniosité de son plan, un plan qui d'ailleurs impliquerait l'homme secrètement amoureux de Lily et qui ne se douterait même pas qu'en voulant absolument la retrouver, il engageait la vie des enfants de son amour de jeunesse.

_« Quelle ironie »_ pensa t-il. _« En croyant bien faire, Severus va surtout parvenir à mettre en danger ces deux mouflets et à renvoyer celle qu'il aime dans les bras d'un homme qui la bat. Il sera l'instrument du malheur de Lily, et l'instrument de mon intérêt personnel. Je doute qu'après cela, et en apprenant qu'il a participé à ce plan, Lily puisse un jour lui reparler ! »_

Le directeur fut alors tenté de s'esclaffer bruyamment face aux conséquences de son plan sur la relation entre Lily et Rogue, mais un coup d'œil dans la direction où se trouvait James le dissuada de le faire : Rire tel un fou ne ferait que faire douter son sbire sur sa santé mentale.

- Notre plan fonctionnera parfaitement James, lui assura t-il une nouvelle fois en s'approchant de lui. Je vous garantis un succès complet, et lorsque Lily sera de retour, nous nous assurerons que sa dévotion envers notre cause est totale et sans la moindre petite part de doute. Je veillerai personnellement à ce que les sortilèges de restriction soient impossibles à enlever par une autre main que la mienne ou la votre, et en moins de temps qu'il ne le faudra, votre petite vie de famille redeviendra celle qu'elle était avant.

- Que j'ai hâte, affirma James. Je pourrais enfin avoir des explications sur toutes ses petites cachotteries et en même temps avoir l'opportunité de la punir pour ce qu'elle a osé faire… Elle sera tellement brisée à ce moment-là qu'elle n'osera plus jamais se mettre en travers de ma route !

- Et en travers de mes plans, marmonna pour lui-même Dumbledore en hochant sa tête d'un air ravi. Je propose que l'on fête cela en buvant une coupe, qu'en pensez-vous James ? J'ai justement là un excellent hydromel qui ne demande qu'à être consommé, et bien que Pompom m'ait ordonné de cesser de consommer de l'alcool pour ne pas encore aggraver les aléas de la vieillesse, je pense qu'en pareilles circonstances, nous pourrions éventuellement passer outre ses directives !

- Pourquoi pas, accepta t-il tandis que Dumbledore faisait apparaître d'un coup de baguette la dite boisson et deux coupes. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de boire de l'alcool depuis juillet, mais bientôt, mes beuveries pourront reprendre et tout ceci je vous le dois.

Dumbledore le remercia d'un simple sourire tout en lui tendant une coupelle en cristal dans laquelle dormait paisiblement un délicieux nectar doré n'attendant que d'être avalé.

- À notre alliance, et à la réussite de nos plans ! Puisse le destin favoriser nos desseins ! scanda Dumbledore avant d'entrechoquer son verre avec celui de James.

Tous les deux burent d'un trait leurs verres, savourant à la fois l'hydromel et son délicieux goût de miel, mais également le futur succès de leur nouveau plan, un succès qui pour eux était sûr de voir le jour. Fumseck lui secoua tristement sa tête en voyant à quel point son maître était tombé bien bas, et plutôt que de continuer à assister à ce triste spectacle, le phœnix préféra disparaître dans une gerbe de flammes pour aller s'occuper l'esprit et oublier les tristes manigances de celui qui autrefois fut pour lui un bon sorcier.

Très loin de là, dans un coin reculé de l'est de la France, l'atmosphère était tout aussi tendue et lourde que dans le bureau de Dumbledore, bien que la raison fût tout autre. Avec une journée de retard sur leurs homologues britanniques, les jeunes sorciers français faisaient à leur tour leur entrée dans les écoles magiques de leur pays, et si Poudlard accordait un soin particulier à ce que ses étudiants fassent une entrée fracassante et remarquée entre ses murs, les différentes académies françaises elles ne faisaient aucun effort pour accueillir leurs nouveaux élèves, et ceux-ci arrivaient au fur et à mesure que le temps défilait face aux imposantes grilles de ce qui allait devenir pour eux leurs nouvelles maisons. L'académie devant laquelle se trouvait Harry ne dérogeait pas à la règle, et comme il le constata rapidement, arriver en même temps et à l'heure était apparemment impossible à mettre en œuvre.

Les moyens de locomotion aussi bien sorciers que moldus ne manquaient pas pourtant, mais le mélange des genres provoquait au final un véritable désordre impossible à corriger à défaut d'organiser : Chevaux, diligences et charrettes côtoyaient les apparitions par transplanage, par runes ou tout simplement en balai, et il n'était pas rare d'entendre une famille moldue hurler de terreur lorsque plusieurs individus apparaissaient subitement juste à côté d'eux.

Harry lui n'eut pas besoin de s'interroger sur la façon dont il parviendrait jusqu'à cet établissement, et le moyen le plus simple et le plus classique fut utilisé par sa mère : Le carrosse de la famille. Rien de mieux après tout que de paraître aux yeux de tous aussi normal que possible, et le transport moldu bien que lent et par moment ennuyeux eut au moins le mérite de dissiper le moindre malentendu pouvant faire douter les français quant à la véritable nature qu'était la leur. Par ailleurs, pour éviter toute imprudence et prendre le risque d'être découvert, le transplanage et les runes furent tous deux mis de côté : Rien de pire que d'apparaître devant des moldus peu habitué à cela comme mentionné plus tôt. Quant aux balais, Marie-Louise détestait cela et préférait surtout garder ses deux pieds sur Terre plutôt que de se retrouver à plusieurs dizaines de mètres du sol. Le balai nécessitait également de passer ses jambes de chaque côté de son manche, et selon ses propres dires, cette méthode de positionnement n'était pas très « distinguée » pour une femme : Le balai ne différait pas du cheval, et tout comme lui, une certaine façon de le monter était de rigueur, du moins pour les dames.

La façon de chevaucher un balai était cependant le cadet de leurs soucis pour le moment, et la vue de l'imposante bâtisse dans laquelle Harry allait passait ses prochains mois seul suffisait à leur faire oublier ce sujet aussi dérisoire qu'inintéressant. L'académie militaire de Metz était en effet un bâtiment austère et ressemblant davantage à une prison qu'à une école. Ses murs gris, ses hautes fenêtres et son toit de tuiles noirâtres impressionnaient autant qu'ils intimidaient les gens se pressant devant, et même les linteaux, les pilastres et les magnifiques encadrements de fenêtres sculptés dans la pierre et agrémentés de ravissantes représentations florales ne parvenaient pas à faire oublier l'apparence troublante de l'académie. Un portail de près de trois mètres de haut permettait l'accès à ce qui semblait être une cour intérieure, et cela après avoir longé un corridor tout aussi large que la porte d'entrée gardé pour l'heure par un homme en uniforme d'hussards.

Harry lui-même avait revêtu son uniforme composé d'un pantalon de laine bleu nuit de style charivari et basané de cuir sur l'entrejambe et dans le dos, d'un dolman écarlate à longues manches par-dessous une pelisse tout aussi rougeâtre se terminant par un col et des manches en fourrure, le tout décoré d'une multitude de boutons et de lacets dorés sur la poitrine, de bottes de cavalier remontant jusque sous les genoux, de gants blancs offrant un contraste saisissant avec le reste de la tenue, d'un énième gilet dont il n'avait enfilé qu'une seule manche comme le voulait le code vestimentaire de l'école, d'une ceinture lui entourant la taille et sur laquelle était accroché un sabre rangé dans son fourreau, et pour parer le tout, d'un haut chapeau appelé « bonnet de police » sur lequel trônait un pompon se balançant au gré des courants d'air.

La tenue était en tout cas très impressionnante en plus d'être magnifique, mais le principal souci était qu'elle donnait incroyablement chaud, et seul un sortilège de rafraîchissement lui permettait de ne pas suer dans ses vêtements en plus d'éviter un malaise. Lui-même se trouvait particulièrement beau dedans tout comme Daphné qui, la première fois qu'elle l'eut également vu vêtu ainsi et le jour-même où il reçut son uniforme, ne put s'empêcher de vouloir examiner de longues minutes chaque détail de son uniforme en assurant que son futur époux était absolument renversant.

_« Avec un époux habillé ainsi, aucun homme n'osera un jour me causer du tort ! Tu es tellement magnifique et impressionnant dans cet uniforme Gabriel ! » _avait-elle d'ailleurs ajouté à ce moment là.

Pour l'heure Harry n'avait encore qu'onze ans, et il était difficile de savoir s'il porterait longtemps cette tenue, mais si cela permettait de rassurer sa fiancée, alors il était prêt à la porter encore de longues années. Sa mère elle aussi avait semblé émue ce jour-là, et au grand désarroi de son fils, Marie-Louise s'était depuis lors mise à le surnommer affectueusement « Mon petit soldat » et s'amusait à le voir parader au pas cadencé pour son seul plaisir.

Cependant aujourd'hui il en était autrement, et l'amusement avait apparemment fait place à une inquiétude perceptible chez elle sans même avoir besoin de la légilimancie pour en être sûr. Sa mère semblait presque triste à la seule vue de l'académie devant eux, et presque inconsciemment, elle ne cessait de vérifier une nouvelle fois qu'Harry portait son uniforme convenablement, cherchant le moindre petit défaut pouvant lui permettre de retarder les adieux imminents en passant distraitement sa main dans chaque coin de tissu s'offrant à elle. Harry lui se laissa faire, touché par ses gestes apparentés à de la tendresse, mais également davantage préoccupée par un autre sujet encore plus triste qu'il ne cessait de ressasser depuis plus d'un mois maintenant : Les retrouvailles gâchées entre lui et son autre famille.

Pas un jour ne passait sans qu'il ne se remémore cette journée si particulière et en même temps si déprimante, et chaque fois, il se demandait comment ce moment qui aurait dû être le plus beau de sa vie depuis longtemps maintenant avait pu tourner au drame. Même en cherchant de longues heures, pas un seul instant il ne sut véritablement où le problème était venu, du moins en ce qui le concernait, et de son propre aveu et après mure réflexion, Lily était la responsable de cette mascarade. Sa mère semblait s'être bornée à vouloir diriger à nouveau sa vie, quitte à passer aux yeux des autres comme une femme incapable de réfléchir convenablement et d'agir dans l'intérêt de tous. Non, Lily s'était obstinée à reprendre le commandement de la vie de son fils sans se préoccuper de ce qu'il avait pu vivre depuis leur séparation, et en faisant abstraction de tout cela, sa mère avait heurté un mur qu'elle avait elle-même érigée, celui de la croyance et du bien fondée de ses actions. L'euphorie des retrouvailles y était peut-être pour beaucoup, mais sa jalousie et son obstination ont également joué en sa défaveur, et de la mère aimante et chaleureuse qu'il avait connu, l'image qui ressortait de cette confrontation était davantage celle d'une femme égoïste ne pensant qu'à son plaisir et intérêt personnel.

En un mot, ces retrouvailles gâchées l'avaient déçu, tout comme le comportement de sa mère, et ce moment qu'il avait attendu avec tant d'ardeur et d'impatience avait tourné au fiasco. L'incapacité de Lily à accepter cette situation et à s'y conformer restait la seule pensée qu'il avait pour elle, une pensée négative bien évidemment qui jouait également sur son humeur et l'avait rendu particulièrement maussade et aigri durant le mois suivant. Pas même Daphné et leur lien magique ne parvinrent à l'égayer un peu, pas plus que les petits plaisirs de la vie comme les promenades à cheval et les parties de billard. Harry avait plutôt préféré s'enfermer dans un cocon de livres et d'entraînements magiques pour s'occuper l'esprit, et la bibliothèque du château était devenue la pièce qu'il occupait le plus depuis lors.

Même Marie-Louise, qui pourtant connaissait son fils sur le bout des doigts maintenant et savait pertinemment ce qui le préoccupait, fut incapable de lui redonner l'envie de se distraire par les jeux, et lui arracher quelques mots sur cette funeste journée d'anniversaire relevait du parcours du marathon. La morosité de Lily avait en tout cas déteint sur lui, et il n'y avait bien que la perspective d'entrer prochainement à l'académie qui pouvait lui faire oublier totalement la raison pour laquelle il persistait à se retirer seul et à rester à l'écart des autres.

Encore aujourd'hui Harry avait en tête sa fête d'anniversaire, et pour ne rien améliorer, les quelques jours qu'ils avaient passés dans leur carrosse durant leur trajet jusqu'à Metz ne parvinrent qu'à lui rappeler ceux en compagnie de Lily et Rosie voilà de cela trois ans. La seule différence fut que son fils crut bon de redevenir l'espace de quelques jours le garçon joyeux et attachant qu'il était auparavant, et un sourire quelque peu forcé ne l'avait pas quitté depuis trois jours maintenant. Le voyage fut d'ailleurs très agréable, agrémenté de nombreux rires et de longues discussions animées.

Leur trajet leur permit également de faire un léger détour sur les bords de la Loire, et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée en France, Harry eut l'occasion de découvrir, bien que furtivement la plupart du temps, le fabuleux patrimoine de ce pays, et notamment ses châteaux : Chambord, l'une des résidences favorites du roi François 1er comportant plus de 400 pièces, crée par Leonard de Vinci lui-même et joyaux de l'architecture en place durant la renaissance ; Blois, résidence des rois jusqu'à la mise en chantier de Versailles ; Chenonceau et sa galerie bâtie sur le Cher par Catherine de Médicis ou encore Chinon et son apparence médiévale… Autant de bijoux du patrimoine français qu'Harry se faisait un devoir d'aller découvrir un jour. Même le château de Valençay, habité pour l'heure par le ministre des relations extérieures Charles-Maurice de Talleyrand et son célèbre pied-bot, l'intrigua fortement pour la simple raison qu'il ressemblait étrangement au château de Lamballe par sa disposition et sa physionomie générale, mais même en questionnant sa mère sur cette étrange similitude, celle-ci préféra garder le mystère pour elle en se contentant de dire que le concepteur de leur résidence avait peut-être trouvé son inspiration dans ce château.

« _Daphné aurait sans doute aimé admirer ces châteaux_ » songea t-il tristement ce jour-là en repensant à la fiancée qu'il laissait derrière lui.

Les adieux avaient en effet été larmoyants, du moins pour Daphné, et le spectre des mois sans nouvelles comme il avait été le cas lors du départ d'Harry vers la France trois ans plus tôt refaisait surface dans son esprit, même si Harry lui avait longuement assuré qu'il lui écrirait continuellement. Sa fiancée avait voulu l'accompagner vers sa nouvelle école, mais malheureusement pour elle, la tante d'Harry avait plutôt décidé de la former de manière plus intensive à son futur rôle d'épouse et de mère, et pas une journée n'avait passé depuis deux semaines sans que Daphné ne doive marcher des heures devant elle avant que Louise-Elisabeth ne juge sa démarche convenable.

Sa future inscription à Beauxbâtons était également la raison pour laquelle Daphné devait continuellement s'entraîner car en plus d'être une école exclusivement féminine, l'enseignement de cette institution était incroyablement strict et rigoureux, et si elle souhaitait se faire une place et devenir une figure importante auprès des jeunes filles de cette école et créer ainsi son futur cercle d'intimes et d'amies, son conditionnement et ses habiletés tant sur plan magique que physique, ses capacités intellectuelles et sa bienséance se devaient d'être irréprochables : L'entrainement qu'elle suivait allait bien au delà des simples leçons apprises dans un livre et récitées bêtement, la pratique lui prenait énormément de temps et d'énergie, et une coupure dans sa formation comme celle qu'aurait pu être l'accompagnement d'Harry jusqu'à Metz n'était par conséquent pas envisageable.

Le seul point positif que Daphné parvenait à trouver dans cette triste situation était qu'Astoria suivait également la même formation qu'elle, et que malgré ses sept ans, sa petite sœur souffrait tout autant qu'elle des longues heures d'apprentissage. Sa sœur allait faire également son entrée à Beauxbâtons, bien qu'avec deux ans d'attente supplémentaire pour elle, et à ce rythme là, Astoria risquait de devenir la parfaite petite écolière ne permettant pas à ses futurs professeurs de pouvoir lui trouver le moindre petit défaut. Ses camarades de classe n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir, la cadette des Greengrass n'allait faire qu'une bouchée d'eux.

- Merlin, ne peuvent-ils pas cesser de me regarder ainsi ? souffla sa mère en lui faisant perdre le fil de ses pensées.

Harry n'avait pas besoin de lui demander ce qu'elle voulait dire, un simple coup d'œil dans la foule s'amassant autour d'eux suffisait à comprendre ses paroles. De nombreux regards à la fois curieux et désappointés des badauds étaient tournés vers eux, et certains, en reconnaissant Marie-Louise, se permirent en croyant inutilement être assez discrets pour ne pas être entendus de chuchoter des propos injurieux à son encontre, la plupart bien évidemment concernant ses liens avec la monarchie française.

« _Dieu que les gens peuvent être sots quelques fois_ » songea tristement Harry en entendant une femme habillée comme une paysanne maugréer contre Marie-Louise et « l'autrichienne » que fut son amie.

D'autres préférèrent concentrer leur attention sur lui et s'interrogeaient surtout sur la possibilité qu'Harry soit le fruit d'une union incestueuse entre sa mère et un membre de sa famille, le prince de Lamballe ayant eu dans sa vie la triste réputation d'être incapable de donner la vie, même parmi les nombreuses prostituées qu'il avait eu dans son lit. La bêtise n'avait pas de frontière, et les rumeurs injurieuses étaient monnaie courante, au grand dam des principaux concernés. Par chance, aucune revue de presse ne traitait pour l'heure des mœurs des personnalités de la haute sphère française ou européenne, mais peut-être qu'un beau jour, le petit peuple en viendrait à cette extrémité au vue de la rapidité avec laquelle les rumeurs pouvaient se propager. Harry en était en tout cas persuadé, et en son for intérieur, il souhaitait ne pas voir un jour son nom éclaboussé dans les journaux pour un malheureux geste de travers ou une parole prononcée trop vite.

- Je vous ai laissé Archimède pour que vous puissiez m'écrire quand bon vous semble, dit-elle en époussetant inutilement et pour la cinquième fois son uniforme écarlate et en faisant mine de ne rien entendre de ce que les gens racontaient sur eux. Je ne vous demande pas de correspondre avec moi constamment, mais je souhaiterais quand même avoir des nouvelles de votre part et être mise au courant des progrès que vous pourriez faire pendant vos cours.

- Je suppose que je vous parlerai sans doute plus des entraînements physiques que des cours de magie, argua Harry en sachant pertinemment qu'il était largement en avance par rapport à d'autres futurs camarades. J'espère simplement que je serai en état de vous écrire après m'être entraîné pendant des heures…

Sa mère lui sourit tendrement sans cesser de le quitter des yeux, et lui-même avait du mal à se détacher d'elle. Son entrée imminente dans cette académie lui fit comprendre alors qu'il ne verrait plus cette merveilleuse dame pendant plusieurs semaines voir plusieurs mois, et après avoir vécu près de trois ans en sa compagnie sans jamais se quitter plus de quelques heures, les adieux étaient pour le moins difficiles. Marie-Louise comprit aisément son trouble et ce sans même avoir besoin d'employer la légilimancie. Elle-même avait du mal à se faire à l'idée d'abandonner son fils dans cet endroit et par la même occasion de le laisser seul sans aucun visage connu pouvant l'épauler et l'assister dans cette dure épreuve qu'était l'éloignement. Alors sans plus attendre, elle écarta ses bras et lui permit de venir se blottir contre elle, chose qu'il fit à la seconde même où il en eu l'autorisation. Sans même se soucier des possibles commentaires des gens autour d'eux pouvant se moquer de son attitude, Harry enserra fortement sa mère et laissa échapper une simple larme qui alla tomber dans le corset de Marie-Louise.

- Vous allez me manquer mère…, marmonna t-il d'une petite voix.

- Vous aussi Gabriel, dit-elle tendrement. Je n'aurais jamais crû m'attacher autant à vous en si peu de temps, mais il va désormais me falloir réapprendre à vivre sans vous, et c'est une épreuve à laquelle je vais devoir faire face et qui me semble bien plus difficile à surmonter qu'un nouveau duel contre Dumbledore. J'espère simplement que nous aurons l'occasion de nous retrouver pour les vacances de noël et dans des circonstances disons… plus ouvertes au compromis et au dialogue.

Harry n'eut pas besoin de lever la tête vers elle pour savoir ce dont elle parlait, et sans même qu'elle ne lui demande une nouvelle fois, il se décida à lui ouvrir son cœur et à lui dire ce qui le peinait tant depuis ce triste épisode.

- Croyez-vous qu'elle me pardonnera ma décision ? demanda t-il d'une petite voix en la regardant timidement. Je veux dire, c'est une mère merveilleuse et qui a toujours pris soin de moi, même quand James persistait à vouloir que je disparaisse de leur vie, et j'ai la désagréable sensation que je l'ai quelque part trahi en refusant de l'accompagner à Londres. Si seulement nous avions pu discuter plus longuement de ces choses là, elle ne serait pas partie comme si le diable lui courait après…

- Justement, ce n'est pas vous qui êtes à blâmer pour son comportement Gabriel, lui assura t-elle en apposant ses mains sur ses épaules pour lui faire face. Votre mère a agi de façon impulsive et sans prendre le temps de réfléchir et de pousser sa réflexion au-delà de ce qu'elle souhaitait. Son étroitesse d'esprit aurait pu lui coûter énormément, et je ne parle pas seulement de votre amour car je sais que malgré tout vous l'aimez toujours profondément. Vous savez, j'ai toujours pensé que l'amour était une puissante émotion pouvant nous faire agir de la bonne comme de la mauvaise façon, et je pense que c'est cette émotion qui permet à votre mère de continuer de vivre et d'avancer. Son amour pour vous est si fort qu'il lui a permis de continuer à supporter votre père et d'accepter sans broncher ses coups, et sans cela, elle aurait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée de poursuivre sa route sur le chemin de la vie. N'oubliez pas que cette femme vous a élevé Gabriel, et même si vous prenez des décisions allant à l'encontre de ce qu'elle espérait pour vous, elle continuera de vous aimer car une mère aime inconditionnellement ses enfants, peut importe ce qu'ils font. Alors elle acceptera tôt ou tard votre choix de rester vivre ici et peut-être même s'y fera plus tôt que vous ne le croyez.

- Vous le pensez vraiment ? s'enquit t-il d'une petite voix.

- Assurément, autrement je ne vous l'aurais pas dit ainsi, dit-elle en souriant.

Harry lui rendit son sourire, rassuré par ses paroles et en même temps heureux par cette nouvelle vision des évènements. Vu de cette façon, tout lui paraissait plus clair, surtout la complexité des femmes dans l'expression de leurs sentiments.

- Maintenant passons aux dernières recommandations, poursuivit-elle en adoptant un air plus sérieux. Rappelez-vous ce que je vous ai demandé Gabriel : Soyez respectueux envers vos supérieurs, ne faites pas de bêtises allant à l'encontre du règlement de l'école et pouvant porter atteinte à votre intégrité, mangez sainement, montrez-vous assidu dans vos exercices et vos leçons, ne…

- Pas me mêler de ce qui ne me concerne pas, garder en tête que cette école n'est pas un terrain de jeu et que la guerre ne l'est pas davantage et vous écrire chaque fois qu'un problème survient et qui nécessiterait votre présence, termina t-il en réprimant l'envie de souffler. Vraiment mère, vous m'avez répété cela tellement de fois que je suis certain de pouvoir le réciter même dans mon sommeil !

- Il vaut mieux être prudente, vous ne pensez pas ?

- Ce n'est plus de la prudence mais de la persistance à ce niveau-là !

Le bruit d'un clairon se fit soudainement entendre au-delà du portail de l'école, et à ce son, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'école. Ce premier signal intimait aux élèves d'entrer au plus vite, tandis que les parents étaient malheureusement pour eux invités à rester à l'extérieur et à faire leurs adieux.

- Je pense qu'il est désormais temps pour nous de nous dire au revoir, dit Marie-Louise d'une voix chargée d'émotion en reportant son attention sur lui.

Tous les deux se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant de longues secondes, et comme tout à l'heure, sa mère rouvrit rapidement ses bras pour lui permettre une nouvelle fois de se blottir contre elle.

- Venez, l'invita t-elle simplement.

Son fils ne se fit pas prier une deuxième fois, et à nouveau, il se permit le loisir d'apprécier la chaleur maternelle que lui procurait Marie-Louise.

- Je vous aime Gabriel…, dit-elle d'une voix douce en refermant ses bras sur lui, la tête sur son épaule. Vous ne pouvez imaginer à quel point je suis fière d'être votre mère, et quelque part, je comprends un peu la réaction de votre mère. J'ai tout comme elle l'impression de vous abandonner, et ne pas savoir ce qui peut vous arriver et ne pas être présente pour vous aider est vraiment insupportable…

- Allons mère, nous nous reverrons rapidement, et contrairement à autrefois, je pourrais vous écrire et vous donner de mes nouvelles sans me soucier des dangers que cela pourrait causer. Nous serons peut-être séparés quelques temps, mais cela ne sera de l'ordre que de quelques mois tout au plus.

- Que vais-je devenir sans mon petit soldat ? dit-elle en prenant un air faussement inquiet.

- Mère ! Vous savez que je déteste ce surnom idiot !

- Il est pourtant tout à fait normal, et tout comme Daphné, je vous trouve absolument élégant dans cet uniforme. J'en deviendrais-je presque jalouse de ma propre belle-fille... Elle a d'une certaine manière beaucoup de chance de vous avoir.

- Comme j'ai beaucoup de chance de vous avoir mère, assura Harry.

Marie-Louise lui fit alors le plus long baiser sur le front qu'elle eut elle-même jamais fait dans sa vie, et après une dernière accolade et un dernier regard, un échange « d'au revoir » et un dernier sourire de circonstance, elle lui tourna finalement le dos et se dirigea vers son carrosse. Antoine, qui était resté durant tout ce temps à côté de la portière, l'ouvrit dès qu'elle approcha, et sans plus attendre, lui offrit sa main pour l'aider à monter. Marie-Louise s'arrêta cependant sur le marchepied pour regarder une dernière fois son fils et garder dans son esprit cette dernière image qu'elle aurait de lui avant longtemps. Puis, après un salut de la tête à son encontre, elle disparut dans sa voiture pendant qu'Antoine refermait la porte juste derrière elle. Celui-ci s'approcha ensuite d'Harry à qui il tendit rapidement la main pour lui faire lui aussi ses adieux.

- Soyez sage Monseigneur, dit-il tandis que tous les deux se serraient la main. Nous aurons tous grand hâte d'avoir de vos nouvelles et d'en savoir davantage sur votre scolarité.

- Surveillez mère pour moi s'il vous plait Antoine, lui demanda t-il nerveusement. Je préfère la savoir entourée et rassurée que se morfondant seule sur mon sort. J'ai déjà perdu une mère et je ne tiens pas à perdre l'autre…

- Tout va s'arranger mon prince, assura t-il d'une voix confiante. Et lorsque vous reviendrez pour les vacances, vous aurez une surprise de taille en découvrant toute votre famille réunie pour passer les fêtes en votre compagnie.

- Que Dieu vous entende mon ami, oui que Dieu vous entende.

Leur échange se termina là, et quelques secondes plus tard, Antoine grimpa rapidement sur la banquette réservée au cocher. D'un coup de cravache sur le dos de ses deux chevaux, leur voiture démarra et s'engagea sur le sentier pavé les menant cette fois-ci vers leur destination finale : le château familial. Harry eut l'occasion d'apercevoir brièvement sa mère par l'une des fenêtres tandis que le carrosse passait devant lui, et même si il était trop loin pour en être sûr, il fut presque certain de voir une larme couler sur sa joue. Le mouchoir qu'elle secouait cependant pour lui dire au revoir était lui parfaitement visible, et son fils répondit à son salut jusqu'au moment où elle disparut au bout de la rue, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire d'autre.

Puis la réalité le rattrapa, et il se rendit compte qu'il était à nouveau seul, livré à lui-même dans une ville qu'il ne connaissait pas et entouré de gens dont il ignorait l'identité. Cette situation le mit mal à l'aise et lui rappela le petit garçon de huit ans qu'il avait été et qui avait connu la même situation auparavant. La différence cependant entre eux était qu'il avait subit trois ans d'entraînements intensifs et avait vécu les plus belles années de sa vie entre-temps Il était également préparé à ce qui allait lui arriver et n'avait plus l'appréhension de l'avenir comme autrefois, un avenir qui s'annonçait bien moins triste que les quelques mois passés à l'orphelinat. Il était prêt à affronter ce qui allait arriver et bien plus confiant dans ses capacités et ses compétences. Sa mère avait en tout cas bien travaillé, et pas une once de peur ne le parcourut lorsqu'il se dirigea vers le portail de l'école. Se saisissant fermement de la poignée de sa malle et de la cage renfermant son fidèle faucon, Harry s'avança alors vers l'entrée de l'école en faisant au passage abstraction des regards toujours plus curieux des gens l'entourant. Même le garde à l'entrée, un homme dans la quarantaine et à l'air particulièrement désagréable, ne le quittait pas des yeux, et le regard perçant et froid qu'il lui lui lança ne l'impressionna pas outre mesure.

- Nom ? lui demanda t-il sèchement en le toisant de haut.

- Gabriel de Bourbon, répondit-il d'une voix mielleuse en arborant un rictus moqueur à son égard.

L'homme continua à l'observer quelques secondes, et Harry crut l'espace d'un instant qu'il allait le frapper pour la façon avec laquelle il s'était adressé à lui. Mais le soldat se contenta de reporter son attention sur la liste qu'il avait en main, et après un dernier regard, il lui désigna d'un geste sec de la tête la cour de l'école en l'invitant silencieusement à y pénétrer.

- J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de converser encore par la suite. Vous m'êtes fort sympathique et êtes d'une agréable compagnie, ne put-il s'empêcher de lancer tandis qu'il s'éloignait.

Ne s'attendant pas à une réponse de sa part, Harry fut surpris de l'entendre marmonner « sale gosse », mais préféra ne pas pousser trop loin ses taquineries et s'attarda plutôt sur l'observation de la cour de l'école dont il pouvait désormais avoir une excellente vue. Celle-ci était totalement délimitée par l'école qui l'entourait totalement, et seuls deux chemins permettaient d'y entrer ou d'y sortir : Celui qu'il empruntait actuellement, et un autre qui semblait mener vers un verger dans lequel il crut distinguer plusieurs amas de bois ressemblant à des obstacles à franchir. Il y avait par ailleurs plusieurs portes permettant d'accéder aux différentes ailes de l'académie ainsi qu'un préau légèrement en retrait pouvant donner aux élèves l'occasion de pouvoir s'abriter par temps de pluie, mais hormis les deux immenses peupliers plantés de façon anarchique, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que l'endroit était très accueillant. Tout était gris, morne et triste, et Harry, qui n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir de ses propres yeux Poudlard, doutait fortement que l'école britannique puisse parvenir un jour à se montrer aussi froide et austère que cette école.

L'enseignement différait cependant, et Poudlard, qui prodiguait à ses élèves un enseignement général et des plus classiques pour leur permettre par la suite de choisir une carrière leur étant propre, ne pouvait de toute manière pas être comparé à l'académie de Metz qui se concentrait exclusivement sur un enseignement s'orientant vers une carrière militaire : Rendre une école chaleureuse et accueillante au premier coup d'œil n'était pas de toute évidence pas souhaitable pour les français, et utiliser des locaux aussi austère devait sans doute leur permettre d'impressionner voir intimider leurs nouveaux élèves, contrairement à l'école de sorcellerie de Dumbledore. L'effet était en tout cas très réussi, et pour quelqu'un n'ayant aucun sens du courage et n'ayant aucune envie de devenir un sorcier et militaire reconnu, la fuite était sans doute préférable.

Mais Harry n'était pas de ce genre là, et ses années d'entrainement n'allaient pas se finir ainsi, il en était certain, et en voyant la vingtaine d'élèves de son âge déjà présents, l'idée même de faire marche arrière lui parut incongru et totalement hors de propos. Ce fut d'ailleurs à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait que des garçons de onze ans autour de lui, chacun déjà revêtu son uniforme et regardant tout comme lui nerveusement ses futurs camarades de classe dans l'espoir de trouver peut-être une possible vieille connaissance avec qui passer le lourd cap de la rentrée. Pas un seul autre garçon de douze ans ou plus n'était là, comme si tous avaient pris la poudre d'escampette pour la journée en leur permettant de pouvoir s'acclimater à ce nouvel environnement sans avoir à subir les moqueries et les mauvaises plaisanteries des plus vieux qui se feraient sans doute une joie de malmener les petites nouveaux.

Harry pouvait voir que l'appréhension était visible chez chacun d'eux, et intérieurement, il se demanda comment allaient réagir ces garçons lorsqu'ils affronteraient pour la première fois les regards curieux de leurs ainés. Lui-même se montrait anxieux à cette idée, mais en ayant toute confiance dans ses capacités de duel et dans le panel de sorts qu'il connaissait, il se sentait prêt à se mesurer à n'importe qui, quel qu'il soit et d'où il pouvait venir. S'il fallait se faire respecter des autres en se battant et sans avoir à user de son nom ou de sa fortune, alors il était prêt à le faire en respectant malgré tout les règles d'usage et en veillant à ne pas transgresser le règlement de son école.

Préférant néanmoins chasser rapidement de son esprit cette pensée, Harry reporta son attention sur sa nouvelle école et examiner plus attentivement les moindres recoins de son nouvel environnement, sans même se soucier des autres.

- C'est plutôt grand n'est-ce pas ? lui dit alors quelqu'un juste derrière lui.

Tournant la tête, Harry tomba alors sur un jeune garçon de son âge aux cheveux bruns et courts et à la mine joyeuse. Sa peau était étonnamment bronzée, comme si il avait passé tout l'été au soleil pour une quelconque raison, et rapidement, Harry en déduisit que ce garçon était sans doute un fils de paysan ou de commerçant itinérant : Avoir la peau bronzée n'était pas recommandable pour une certaine catégorie de population, et seul le petit peuple s'adonnait à cela, surtout lorsque leur travail se résumait à être constamment en plein air. Tout comme lui, il portait l'uniforme standard de l'école bien que le sien semblait légèrement usé par endroit, mais contrairement à Harry, ses affaires n'étaient pas entreposées dans une lourde malle mais jetées négligemment dans un baluchon nouée sur un épais morceau de bois qu'il tenait sur son épaule. Le garçon était légèrement plus grand que lui, mais beaucoup moins épais, presque maigrelet. Il se dégageait cependant de lui une sorte de magnétisme qui le rendait aux yeux de tous immédiatement sympathique, et sans même le connaitre, Harry se sentait en confiance en sa présence et prêt à lui révéler tout et n'importe quoi.

- J'ai eu la même tête que toi lorsque je suis venu ici en juillet, ajouta le garçon en regardant brièvement l'imposante académie. Je n'avais encore jamais eu l'occasion de découvrir un endroit aussi étrange, et encore moins l'occasion d'y mettre les pieds. L'intérieur est tout aussi intimidant, on dirait presque une prison…

- Tu es déjà venu ici ? lui demanda Harry en le regardant curieusement. Pourtant, l'entrée en première année se fait aujourd'hui.

- Oh mais l'académie donnait à ceux qui n'en sont pas encore capables des cours de soutien en écriture et en lecture, et crois-moi, il y en a beaucoup qui ne savaient pas lire un livre ! Bon je dois avouer que je ne sais pas encore bien lire une ligne et que mon écriture laisse à désirer, mais d'après les instructeurs, je progresse très rapidement !

- ça te sera utile je pense, tous nos cours nécessitent de savoir lire et écrire. Nous aurons également des devoirs à faire à mon avis, et je doute que les professeurs se montrent compréhensifs si l'on utilise ce prétexte pour ne pas les faire. Je pourrais t'aider si tu veux, je sais lire depuis que je suis tout petit.

- Vraiment !? Oh ça serait vraiment gentil ! se réjouit l'autre en souriant d'un air ravi. Ah mais j'en oublie les bonnes manières… Ma mère me tirerait les oreilles pour ne pas m'être présenté plus tôt. Je m'appelle Nicolas Fleury, mais mes amis m'appellent Nick pour faire plus court.

- Ravi de te rencontrer alors Nick, déclara t-il en lui tendant la main que Nicolas s'empressa de serrer. Je suis Gabriel de Bourbon, et tout comme toi mes amis ont tendance à m'appeler par mon diminutif qui est Gabi. Entre nous je trouve que ça sonne plutôt efféminée, mais je ne peux pas m'attendre à mieux lorsque je passe le plus clair de mon temps avec des filles…

Mais son nouvel ami ne faisait plus attention à ce qu'il disait, et Harry pouvait sentir sa main se raidir dans la sienne tandis que ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés de surprise.

- B-Bourbon ? balbutia t-il C-comme… comme la famille Bourbon ?

- La seule et unique, confirma Harry en songeant intérieurement qu'il était étrange de porter le nom d'un homme qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré et qui était son père selon l'administration française.

- Par la sainte culotte du pape ! s'exclama t-il tandis qu'Harry haussait ses sourcils, choqué par son juron. Si je m'attendais un jour à rencontrer un noble ! Ça me fait tout drôle, moi qui n'ait d'ordinaire la possibilité que de croiser des culs terreux toute la journée… Quand je raconterai ça à mes parents, ils ne vont pas en revenir !

- Tu sais, malgré mon nom, je ne suis qu'un garçon comme les autres, lui indiqua Harry en observant du coin de l'œil les réactions des élèves aux alentours pour voir si quelqu'un avait également eu vent de son nom. Je ne cherche pas à profiter de ce que m'ont légué mes parents pour fanfaronner ou pour me croire supérieur à d'autres. Je souhaite simplement que l'on me traite comme n'importe quel être humain que le bon Dieu a crée et que l'on voit avant en moi celui que je suis réellement et non pas celui que les gens pensent que je sois. Alors il est inutile de s'ébahir de ma personne du fait de mon appartenance à telle ou telle famille…

- Oh très bien, répondit-il en passant nerveusement sa main dans sa tignasse brune. C'est vraiment drôle de voir quelqu'un comme toi intégrer un simple régiment de cavalerie, ajouta t-il sur le ton de la conversation. Je pensais que les nobles accédaient directement aux plus hauts grades d'un claquement de doigt.

- C'était d'usage il fut un temps, mais maintenant nous devons faire nos preuves comme n'importe quel autre homme. J'espère en tout cas qu'ils ne se montreront pas hostiles à mon égard du fait des antécédents de mes parents.

- Aucun risque, ils seront trop occupés à me hurler dessus. J'anticipe peut-être, mais je suis déjà persuadé que je serai l'un des élèves les plus dissipés qu'ils auront. Je n'arrive pas à rester en place plus d'une heure !

- Pas de quoi se vanter Fleury, l'interrompit un autre élève en s'approchant. A ta place, je me ferais même tout petit : Je ne pense pas que le professeur Duchesne t'ait pardonné ta petite blague idiote avec ses plumes. Quelle idée quand j'y repense de te faire une coiffe d'amérindien avec !

- Rivelli, maugréa Nick en se tournant pour lui faire face, j'espérais ne pas avoir le plaisir de te revoir, mais je vois que Dieu n'a pas écouté mes prières.

Le dénommé Rivelli le fusilla du regard avant de porter son attention sur Harry qu'il détailla minutieusement. Lui-même en fit de même, et la petite taille du garçon l'étonna fortement. Daphné, qui avait quand même deux ans de moins que lui, faisait presque la taille du nouvel arrivant, et étrangement, Harry trouva qu'il possédait des traits très doux pour un garçon, presque féminin, et s'il n'avait pas eu ses cheveux blonds coupés aussi court et cet uniforme, Harry l'aurait très certainement pris pour une représentante du sexe opposé.

- J'espère que ce nigaud ne t'a pas trop importuné, il est plutôt du genre à casser les pieds de toutes les personnes qu'il rencontre, et j'en ai fait l'amère expérience en venant ici en Juillet. Je suis Jules Rivelli soit dit en passant, mais il ne faut pas se fier à mon nom de famille : Je n'ai absolument rien d'italien.

- Sauf peut-être la capacité à parler pour ne rien dire et à prendre les gens de haut, affirma Nick avant de brusquement se ratatiner sur lui-même lorsque Jules se tourner vers lui, les yeux flamboyants de colère.

Harry se présenta à lui par la suite, et contrairement à Nick, Jules ne fit aucun commentaire sur son nom de famille, ce dont il lui fut très reconnaissant. Ce fut d'ailleurs à peine s'il leva un sourcil. En quelques minutes, Harry parvint à se faire une idée plus précise sur ses deux nouvelles connaissances, et le moins que l'on pouvait dire sur eux était qu'ils étaient l'exact opposé de l'autre. Si Nick était d'un naturel blagueur et bavard, Jules lui semblait beaucoup plus mystérieux et sérieux dans son comportement. Près de lui, l'impression d'être analysé jusque dans ses paroles était palpable, et Jules préférait apparemment écouter plutôt que de participer aux conversations. De toute façon, il était difficile de placer une phrase au beau milieu du flot de paroles de Nicolas.

- Vous n'êtes pas issus d'une famille sorcière alors ? leur demanda Harry en s'asseyant sur sa malle.

- J'sais pas, mon père s'est tiré peu après ma naissance avec une femme, et on a plus jamais entendu parler de lui depuis ce moment là, lui indiqua Jules sans avoir l'air attristé par l'absence de son père dans sa vie. C'était peut-être un sorcier, mais maman ne le savait pas en tout cas.

- Moi ce sont des… quel mot vous employez déjà ? Ah oui, moldus ! L'un comme l'autre, et ils ont été surpris d'apprendre que j'étais un sorcier ! J'ai bien crû qu'ils allaient me brûler sur un bucher en découvrant ça, mais ils ont au contraire rapidement accepté ma situation, et ils ont même dit que ce devait sans doute être un cadeau de Dieu, comme une bénédiction ! _« Jésus faisait des miracles, alors pourquoi pas toi ? » _qu'elle disait ma mère en l'apprenant… Ça expliquait en même temps pourquoi j'avais la fâcheuse manie de faire exploser les vitres de la maison quand j'étais petit…

- Moi je faisais léviter des objets vers moi comme mes langes, mon biberon, des livres pour enfant… maman disait que j'étais très doué pour mon âge et que je ferai surement des merveilles avec un peu d'entrainement.

Harry poursuivit le récit de son enfance et de ses premières expériences en magie accidentelle sous les regards attentifs de ses deux compagnons qui profitèrent de ce moment pour en apprendre un peu plus sur le monde de la magie et ses membres. Par la suite, chacun se mit à raconter diverses anecdotes sur leur vie d'avant, entre les cours de bonne manière et de magie pour Harry et le travail dans les champs pour les deux autres. Tous les trois s'accordaient au moins sur un point : En apprendre davantage sur l'autre était très instructif, sans compter qu'un lien commençait petit à petit à se créer entre eux. Parler d'amitié était peut-être encore un peu hâtif, mais c'était en tout cas l'occasion de voir les prémices d'une belle rencontre qu'ils espéraient longues et pleines de surprises. Leur discussion fut d'ailleurs entrecoupée par de nombreux rires, surtout lorsqu'Harry leur fit découvrir les chocogrenouilles, d'étranges bonbons au chocolat ayant la forme des batraciens et bondissant lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas mangés rapidement.

- Mon Dieu, on dirait des vrais ! s'exclama joyeusement Nicolas en voyant la sienne s'enfuir en direction du portail. C'est… Bah c'est magique !

- Crétin…, marmonna en secouant sa tête par dépit Jules en enfournant lui-même sa chocogrenouille directement dans sa bouche. Qui est Albus Dumbledore ? demanda t-il soudainement en se saisissant de la fiche descriptive du vieux sorcier ajouté à la boite contenant auparavant sa grenouille. C'est dommage que c'est écrit en anglais, je ne comprends absolument rien de ce qui est écrit.

- C'est le directeur d'une école de magie appelé Poudlard et qui se situe en Écosse, lui indiqua Harry en fronçant ses sourcils à la seul vue du vieil homme leur souriant béatement sur l'image. Son plus grand rêve est de surpasser le célèbre Merlin, et il pense y parvenir en copiant son apparence…

- C'est réussi en tout cas, je m'imaginais parfaitement Merlin ressemblant à ça. Mais… Wow ! L'image bouge !

Jules et Nicolas se mirent alors à admirer le directeur de Poudlard se curer le nez, sous les yeux amusés d'Harry. Voir des moldus découvrir la magie et ses nombreuses facettes était un spectacle dont il ne se lassait jamais.

L'atmosphère était dans tous les cas très détendue, et tous les trois en oublièrent presque qu'ils se trouvaient dans une académie militaire un jour de rentrée et que bientôt, leurs premiers cours allaient commencer. Les autres élèves eux aussi commençaient déjà à faire connaissance, et d'un simple coup d'œil, Harry put voir les premiers groupes se former parmi les trente élèves se trouvant à présent dans la cour. Que l'attente soit longue n'était pas un problème tout compte fait car celle-ci leur permettait de pouvoir se lier à ceux qui deviendraient leurs compagnons de dortoir.

- Tu ne devrais pas manger celui-là, indiqua Harry à l'intention de Nick alors qu'ils entamaient maintenant une boite de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue.

- Pourquoi ça ? s'étonna d'ailleurs celui-ci en regardant curieusement le bonbon de couleur pâle jaune qu'il tenait entre deux doigts. C'est empoisonné ?

- Non, mais chacune de ces dragées à un gout différent, et cela peut aller du citron à la menthe… Il y a aussi fraise, cerise, cassis, chocolat, mais également café, herbe, poivre en encore crotte de nez. Il parait même qu'il y en a au vomi de troll, mais comme je ne sais pas quel goût peut bien avoir du vomi de troll, je ne sais pas si ces racontars sont vrais, mais j'ai toujours évité de prendre les pastilles jaunes depuis que j'ai eu vent de cela.

Cependant, Nicolas n'eut pas le temps de gober sa dragée qu'un clairon se fit entendre dans la cour. L'homme causant ce raffut se tenait au centre de la cour, habillé de l'uniforme réglementaire et tenant à la main ce qui semblait être un long rouleau de parchemin. Aussitôt, les conversations s'interrompirent, et ceux qui comme Harry avaient profité de la longue attente pour manger des sucreries entreprirent de les faire rapidement disparaitre au fond de leurs malles. L'héritier de la fortune des de Savoie en profita également pour faire disparaitre les quelques grains de sucre s'étant posés sur sa veste. Tout en se nettoyant, Harry put également satisfaire sa curiosité en découvrant l'ensemble du corps professoral ainsi que le lieutenant-colonel Pajol se tenant sur un côté de la cour, tous droit comme des piquets et habillés de leurs plus beaux vêtements.

- Bonjour à tous jeunes gens ! les accueillit l'homme au clairon. Quand je vous appellerai par votre nom, vous viendrez devant moi en mettant entre chacun d'entre vous deux mètres de distance. Je veux voir trois rangées de douze élèves devant moi lorsque j'aurai terminé mon appel, et interdiction de parler ou de chahuter ! Maurice Ambroise !

Un jeune garçon particulièrement chétif et aux cheveux blonds lui arrivant jusqu'aux épaules s'avança rapidement pour se poster devant lui, l'air particulièrement anxieux et les yeux constamment baissés vers ses bottes.

- Auguste Boulanger !

- _« Déjà les B... mon tour va bientôt arriver, et avec ça les commentaires sur moi. Rien de mieux que d'être le centre d'attention pour démarrer sa scolarité »_ maugréa intérieurement Harry tandis que le dénommé Boulanger prenait à son tour place au centre de la cour.

- Gabriel de Bourbon !

Comme il s'en était douté, l'appel de son nom fit aussitôt démarrer les chuchotements aussi bien parmi les élèves que chez les quelques professeurs présents. Etre le centre d'attention n'était vraiment pas agréable pour le coup, surtout à cause de son seul nom, et les quelques commentaires qu'il put entendre sur son chemin tandis qu'il s'avançait vers le centre de la cour suffisaient à confirmer ses appréhensions : Sa scolarité sera très compliquée.

« Un Bourbon !? Comment diable est-ce possible !? », « Mes parents m'ont dit que cette famille regroupait les pires traitres pouvant exister », « Les Bourbons ne devaient-ils pas être obligés de quitter le pays depuis 1797 ? », « Qu'on lui coupe la tête comme au roi avant qu'il ne se joue de nous ! »

Ce petit échantillon de commentaires désobligeants à son égard eu cependant le mérite de lui faire relever la tête et d'avancer fièrement jusqu'à faire face à l'officier énonçant un à un les noms des nouveaux élèves. Celui-ci d'ailleurs le regardait curieusement, sans la moindre once de colère sur le visage à l'instar de ses futurs camarades de classe, et en regardant brièvement derrière lui, Harry constata également que la plupart des professeurs ne semblaient pas le moins du monde hostiles vis-à-vis de lui. Certains même le regardaient avec un respect non dissimulé, à son grand étonnement.

- Nicolas Fleury !

Etonnamment, son nouveau camarade fut le prochain à s'approcher et celui-ci lui adressa en arrivant à ses côtés un petit sourire rassurant qu'il lui rendit également. Etre soutenu par un autre dans cette aventure était bien plus apaisant qu'il ne l'aurait crû. L'appel se poursuivit durant de longues minutes, et bientôt trois rangées parfaitement ordonnées faisaient face au corps professoral.

- Gaaaaarde à vous ! ordonna soudainement l'officier en rangeant sa liste d'élèves.

Même en ayant longtemps répété ce geste avec Philippe Delacour, Harry se trouva néanmoins particulièrement gauche et maladroit, mais le résultat était néanmoins bien meilleur que ceux de ses autres camarades. Certains faillirent même tomber, alors que l'exercice consistait avant tout de serrer les jambes l'une contre l'autre et de mettre les bras le long du corps. Il était difficile d'imaginer un jour ces élèves maladroits parader au pas comme n'importe quel militaire, et certains professeurs réprimèrent l'envie de rire en voyant les piteuses performances de leurs nouveaux étudiants.

- Messieurs, le directeur de l'académie de Metz, le lieutenant-colonel Pajol ! s'exclama l'officier en laissant finalement la place à son supérieur.

Tout comme le jour de son anniversaire, Pajol semblait aux yeux d'Harry aussi froid que possible, et ses yeux sombres et intimidants les détaillèrent minutieusement l'un après l'autre comme pour les analyser et découvrir le moindre de leurs secrets.

- Bonjour à tous, et bienvenue à l'académie militaire du 4ème régiment de Hussards de Metz, commença t-il de la même voix grave et rocailleuse qu'il avait eu pendant la fête d'anniversaire. Pour ceux d'entre vous qui ne me connaissent pas encore, je suis le lieutenant-colonel Pajol en charge de ce régiment, et par conséquent votre supérieur pour les prochaines années. Sachez d'avance qu'il vaut mieux par conséquent ne pas se jouer de moi et être dans mes bonnes grâces, autrement votre formation s'arrêtera immédiatement et vous pourrez retourner dans vos familles sans avoir la possibilité de pouvoir réintégrer ce corps d'armée.

L'annonce s'accompagna d'un silence retentissant bien que quelques élèves se permirent de déglutir au point d'être entendus de tous.

- Le 4ème régiment de Hussards est l'un des plus prestigieux de son temps, et une grande histoire écrite au fil des siècles et malgré les nombreux changements de noms qu'aura connu cette unité l'accompagne et perdurera aussi longtemps que nous existerons. Je ne permettrai à personne d'entacher sa réputation par conséquent, ni même de bouleverser les fondements sur lesquels nous nous basons. Le travail, la discipline et l'assiduité sont les maitres-mots de notre académie, et j'attends de vous que vous respectiez cela.

Leur directeur se mit alors à faire les cent pas devant eux sans même leur accorder le moindre regard. Le bruit de ses bottes sur le gravier de la cour était par ailleurs le seul son pouvant être entendu.

- Sachez également que malgré votre statut de sorcier, vous n'êtes pas au dessus des lois de ce pays et que vous êtes logés à la même enseigne que les moldus. Notre société et la leur sont étroitement liées, et il n'y a bien que l'amendement national du secret magique qui nous permet de garder notre indépendance vis-à-vis d'eux. Les plus hautes instances de France sont au courant de notre existence et acceptent de garder ceci secret en contrepartie de nos services dans les conflits d'intérêts et financiers qu'ils rencontrent, aussi faites en sorte que notre petite particularité ne soit pas découverte par une tierce personne n'appartenant pas à notre monde, autrement ce n'est pas un simple blâme que vous recevrez de notre part mais une comparution immédiate devant les autorités chargées de ces problèmes.

Sa marche s'arrêta soudainement, et comble d'ironie, lorsqu'il fit face à ses nouveaux élèves, celui se trouvant juste devant lui n'était nul autre qu'Harry, et le sujet qu'il allait désormais aborder le concernait plus ou moins.

- Je sais pertinemment que vous venez tous d'horizons différents, et que chacun n'a pas vécu la même vie que l'autre. Certains d'entre vous sont issus des plus vieilles familles de notre société et sont par conséquent aussi respectés que les Sang-purs en Grande-Bretagne, quand d'autre n'avaient jusqu'alors jamais eu vent de la magie et de notre monde, pas plus qu'ils n'avaient dans leurs familles un quelconque parent possédant des capacités magiques. D'autres encore se différent de leurs nouveaux camarades par leur statut social, et les riches côtoient ici même les plus pauvres d'entre vous. Mais je tiens à vous dire ceci : Ici, il n'y a pas de différence, personne n'est au dessus des autres et personne ne peut prétendre avoir davantage de privilèges qu'un autre en croyant à tort que son statut est suffisant pour lui permettre cela. Pour moi comme pour vos professeurs et formateurs, vous ne serez que des jeunes hommes de onze ans formés à devenir de bons citoyens français et d'excellents soldats pour défendre la cause et l'honneur de notre pays. Le garçon debout à gauche comme à droite de vous n'aura pas plus de droit que les vôtres, et tout comme vous, il suivra les mêmes cours, obéira aux mêmes ordres et respectera le même règlement que celui que vous aurez à connaitre.

Sans même les prévenir, leur directeur fit soudainement apparaitre d'un coup de baguette magique une pile de feuilles qu'il envoya voler vers chaque nouvel étudiant d'un geste sec. Harry attrapa rapidement le parchemin s'approchant de lui, et le titre « Règlement de l'académie à l'usage des nouveaux étudiants » ne laissait guère de doute sur le contenu de cette feuille. Un simple coup d'œil sur les différents points nommés dans le règlement lui assura d'ailleurs qu'il n'allait certainement pas avoir l'occasion de rire très souvent.

- Vos journées commenceront dès six heures du matin au son du clairon, et soyez certain que les fainéants et paresseux seront réveillés d'une façon bien plus radicale s'il leur prenait l'envie de rester au lit. Trente minutes vous seront ensuite accordées pour vous laver, vous habiller, et nettoyer vos quartiers. Tout doit être impeccable, aussi bien sur vous-même que dans l'endroit où vous vivez…

- « _Ça va me changer des réveils en douceur de Martine et Françoise_ » songea amèrement Harry en réprimant l'envie de soupirer.

- sept heures, entrainement physique dans la cour et dans le verger avoisinant l'académie, poursuivit le lieutenant Pajol. Je me réserve le droit de réduire ou d'allonger cet entrainement en fonction du degré de satisfaction que vous me donnerez durant votre exercice… Oui ? dit-il tout à coup en regardant une nouvelle recrue deux rangées derrière Harry.

- Excusez-moi monsieur…,

- Mon colonel, le coupa t-il d'une voix grave. Lorsque vous vous adresserez à moi, vous me nommerez par mon grade tout comme vous devrez vous adressez à vos formateurs par les leurs.

- Mon colonel, corrigea le garçon d'une voix timide, ne mangeons-nous pas avant de faire ces exercices physiques ?

- Vous mangerez quand je l'aurais décidé, et le premier entrainement que je vous donne à sept heures est justement un moyen pour vous de vous mettre en appétit. Si votre entrainement se déroule dans d'excellentes conditions, vous pourrez aller au réfectoire à huit heures. Dans le cas contraire, je réduirai au fur et à mesure votre temps de repas, sachant qu'à neuf heures, votre formation démarre véritablement.

L'annonce fut accueillit par de nouveaux halètements, tandis que les professeurs se contentaient de sourire légèrement en voyant les mines déconfites des nouvelles recrues.

- La matinée est consacrée aux entrainements militaires consistant notamment à l'apprentissage des armes à feu, au sabre, à l'équitation, au combat au corps à corps, au développement de vos capacités physiques et aux différentes techniques de survie en temps de guerre. Des cours plus poussés vous seront également proposés durant lesquels vous apprendrez à faire preuve de logique, d'astuce et de ruse pour vous permettre de concevoir et d'élaborer vos propres stratégies militaires et d'éveiller vos compétences de décisionnaire. La curiosité et la recherche sont on ne peut plus encouragées au sein de notre unité, et les esprits les plus éclairés pourraient fort bien voir un jour leur génie mis à profit sur un champ de bataille.

Le lieutenant-colonel Pajol marqua une nouvelle pause, le temps pour lui de sortir et ce à la surprise de ses élèves son pistolet à silex accroché à sa hanche qu'il plaça juste devant son visage, comme pour l'examiner. Quelques secondes plus tard, et sans qu'Harry ne parvienne à comprendre par quel procédé il était parvenu à ce résultat, son directeur fit soudainement sortir d'un petit trou ovale juste au dessus du canon un mince morceau de bois ressemblant étrangement à une baguette.

- Lorsque vous saurez utiliser de manière convenable cette arme, vous aurez la possibilité de pouvoir y glisser votre baguette magique comme vous pouvez le voir, leur expliqua t-il en se saisissant de la baguette sortante. Magie et technologie moldue peuvent se combiner et former une arme alliant à la fois nos deux communautés et les avantages de chacune. Tant que vous ne saurez pas faire usage de ce pistolet, il est hors de question que vous participiez à une guerre, tout comme il est hors de propos que vous alliez en guerre sans connaitre quelques sortilèges. Vous vous rendrez compte rapidement que l'un ne peut aller sans l'autre, et qu'il vous faudra redoubler d'effort pour pouvoir un jour m'accompagner et accompagner vos ainés dans une nouvelle bataille.

Remettant sa baguette à l'intérieur de son pistolet, Pajol raccrocha rapidement son arme à sa ceinture avant de la laisser disparaitre à nouveau sous sa longue redingote bleue nuit.

- L'après midi est justement consacré aux cours et à l'apprentissage magique, continua t-il en recommençant à marcher lentement devant eux. Vous n'apprendrez que l'essentiel, ce qui veut dire que l'on ne vous donnera rien de superflu. La métamorphose, les sortilèges, les potions, la runologie, les cours de duel et assimilation des sorts défensifs et offensifs, l'histoire de la magie et de France, et enfin l'étude des moldus pour ceux n'ayant pas encore eu la chance de les côtoyer. D'autres cours de soutien seront également proposés aux élèves, notamment pour ceux ayant des difficultés de lecture et d'écriture, mais le choix se portera également sur des matières bien plus anecdotiques telles que les mathématiques, les sciences, le français, les langues étrangères ou encore la littérature et les différents domaines touchant à l'art. vingt options vous seront proposées, et chacun d'entre vous se verra dans l'obligation d'en choisir au moins trois.

Du peu qu'il en avait appris, Harry pensait déjà à choisir quelques langues étrangères pour parfaire son entrainement et par la même occasion préparer d'éventuels voyages à l'étranger lorsqu'il serait en âge de prendre lui-même certaines décisions concernant sa fortune et préparer déjà sa propre politique d'alliance avec les puissances occidentales, financièrement et politiquement parlant.

- Sachez enfin que chacun de vos cours sera noté en fonction de vos progrès et des résultats obtenus pendant vos examens. Les meilleurs étudiants se verront offrir des permissions leur permettant de retourner chez eux pendant les fêtes et passer les vacances en famille. Les moins bons eux se verront dans l'obligation de rester et de travailler davantage pour rattraper leur retard sur les autres…

- Fichtre, jura piteusement Nicolas à voix basse. Je sens que je ne vais pas revoir mes parents avant longtemps…

Les minutes suivantes furent consacrées à la présentation des professeurs, et à la grande surprise des élèves, parmi eux se trouvait une femme, ce qui troubla fortement les jeunes recrues : Comment une femme pouvait évoluer dans un monde composé exclusivement d'hommes ? Cette étrangeté était pour le moins surprenante, d'autant plus qu'elle ne semblait pas avoir l'air particulièrement robuste ou agile. En fait, elle donnait plutôt l'impression d'être fragile, comme si un simple courant d'air pouvait la briser en deux, mais son apparence frêle et chétive était cependant comblée par une jolie silhouette et un ravissant visage. Plusieurs garçons tressaillirent même en l'entendant se présenter, et le son de sa voix ressemblait à s'y méprendre au chant d'une sirène attirant dans son piège les marins ayant le malheur de l'écouter. Harry doutait qu'un seul d'entre eux ait compris le moindre mot de ce qu'elle disait, et lui-même dû tendre l'oreille pour être certain de l'entendre dire qu'elle était leur professeur de sortilèges et qu'elle se nommait Marguerite Riva.

- Je vous laisse maintenant entre les mains de notre concierge, Gaston Rocheteau, qui se fera un plaisir je pense de vous conduire à vos quartiers. Nous discuterons plus longuement du règlement de l'école et de vos droits entre ces murs lors du repas de ce soir. Les autres élèves plus vieux que vous-même et se situant dans des classes supérieures aux vôtres arriveront dès demain matin, alors profitez encore des derniers moments de détente qu'ils vous restent. Rompez messieurs !

A la grande stupeur d'Harry, le dénommé Gaston n'était nul autre que l'homme dont il s'était ouvertement moqué en entrant dans l'école, et celui-ci ne semblait toujours pas avoir oublié leur petite joute verbale. Son sourire cruel et la démence perceptible dans son regard étaient uniquement destinés à lui, et Harry doutait fort que cet homme le laisser s'en tirer à bon compte aussi facilement.

- Allez chercher vos affaires jeunes gens ! leur ordonna t-il tandis que les professeurs et leur directeur pénétraient dans l'un des bâtiments. Et ne trainez pas où les sanctions vont pleuvoir ! Bougez-vous les fesses tas de fainéants !

- Quel grossier personnage ! s'insurgea t-il tandis qu'il se saisissait rapidement de la poignée de sa malle. Ma mère me laverait la bouche avec du savon si j'osais parler ainsi !

- Moi mes parents s'en fichent, avoua Jules en haussant ses épaules, et en fait quand j'y repense, nous disons des choses encore bien pire que ça lorsque nous sommes en famille !

- Pareil, affirma Nicolas en replaçant son baluchon derrière son épaule. Je m'avance peut-être, mais je suis prêt à parier qu'entre Gaston et toi, ça ne sera pas que très rarement l'entente cordiale !

- Oh j'en ai bien l'impression, confirma Harry en soupirant.

Munis de leurs affaires, la trentaine de nouveaux élèves se dépêcha de rejoindre le concierge qui tapait littéralement du pied sur le sol caillouteux de la cour. Gaston n'était apparemment pas quelqu'un de patient, et son visage tendu par la colère suffisait à leur intimer l'ordre de ne plus jamais le faire attendre.

- Pire que des filles, marmonna t-il alors que le groupe se réunissait autour de lui. Même ma mère et son pied-bot irait plus vite que vous ! Ça devient de pire en pire chaque année… De mon temps on savait s'y faire pour ne pas se mettre à dos ses supérieurs ! Suivez-moi la marmaille !

D'un pas pressé, Gaston les conduisit vers une grande porte donnant accès au bâtiment où devait se trouver leur dortoir. Le silence de cathédrale que toutes les recrues décidèrent de respecter durant leur marche n'était troublé que par les ruminements de colère du concierge que rien ne pouvait apparemment satisfaire. Son sujet de reproche favori était notamment les élèves dont il avait la charge, et un flot de jurons se déversa contre eux sans même qu'ils n'aient fait quoi que ce soit pouvant l'expliquer.

- Nous allons vous en faire baver mes p'tits gaillards, dit-il d'une voix moqueuse. Les mauviettes et les pleurnichards ne tiendront pas longtemps entre ces murs, et le portail vous est grand ouvert si vous souhaitez aller vous plaindre dans les jupons de vos mères quant à la façon dont vous êtes traités au sein de notre unité.

- Essaie t-il d'être intimidant en agissant ainsi ? s'interrogea pour lui-même Harry en perdant lui-même patience. Bonté divine, j'en ferais presque dans mon pantalon…

Nicolas et Jules pouffèrent discrètement de rire à ces paroles, mais malheureusement pour Harry, Gaston avait apparemment entendu ce qu'il avait dit. Il s'arrêta soudainement de marcher, et en se retournant pour faire face à la petite foule d'élèves le suivant, son regard se posa immédiatement sur Harry qui réprima l'envie de déglutir.

- Un problème Bourbon ? lui demanda t-il en s'approchant de lui. Monsieur se sent déjà pousser des ailes en moins d'une heure ? Sa majesté le prince se croit peut-être déjà à l'abri des sanctions et ose critiquer un membre du personnel ?

- Je disais simplement que vous…

- Silence ! l'interrompit-il en levant la main pour le faire taire. Vous ne parlez que quand on vous en donne l'autorisation ! Je sens que vous allez nous attirer beaucoup de problème, et votre rang social ne vous aidera pas à échapper à mes sanctions disciplinaires…

Son index tapotant son menton à un rythme soutenu, le concierge faisait à présent mine de réfléchir, mais ses yeux eux ne cessaient de scruter la cour sans que les autres ne comprennent pourquoi. Les camarades d'Harry de leur côté retenaient leur souffle en attendant avec plus ou moins d'impatience que la sanction ne tombe pour avoir un aperçu des punitions données par le personnel de l'école.

- Voyez-vous ces sacs, Bourbon ? lui demanda t-il tout à coup en désignant du doigt deux petits sacs posés dans un coin de la cour. Chacun possède en lui plusieurs morceaux de roche pesant plusieurs Livres et servent d'ordinaire à développer les muscles de vos bras. Je pense que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de supposer qu'à défaut de pouvoir vous servir convenablement de votre langue, vous saurez faire un meilleur usage de vos autres membres, alors lorsque nous aurons terminé votre installation ainsi que celle de vos nouveaux camarades de régiment, vous me ferez cinq fois le tour de cette cour en tenant ces sacs. Inutile de préciser qu'à chaque fois que vous vous arrêterez, un tour supplémentaire vous sera donné.

Gaston fut cependant déçu de constater que ses paroles ne l'atteignirent pas et qu'Harry gardait son air impassible et totalement lisse de toute émotion, même si intérieurement, le fils de Lily et Marie-Louise gémissait. L'occlumancie avait du bon parfois…

- Fleury ! s'écria soudainement le concierge en reportant son attention sur le nouvel ami d'Harry. Où est ta malle !?

- J'en ai pas M'sieur !

- Et tu laisses tes affaires dans ce vieux sac moisi !? Ne vous avait-on pas dit qu'il fallait vous procurer une malle pour garder vos vêtements soigneusement ordonnés !? Les tiens vont être complètement fichus !

- Mes parents n'ont pas assez d'argent pour m'en acheter une M'sieur ! répondit-il sans même avoir l'air honteux.

- Très bien p'tit malin, même tarif que pour Bourbon ! Et tu iras demander au directeur s'il y a possibilité de t'en acheter une en travaillant ici pour financer cet achat ! Les cuisines manquent de bras justement !

Nicolas poussa un profond soupir de résignation, arrachant un sourire satisfait à son interlocuteur : S'il ne parvenait pas à avoir d'emprise sur Harry, forcé de constater qu'il en était tout autre avec les autres et un simple coup d'œil sur les autres élèves lui suffit à constater que tous essayaient de se faire le plus petit possible pour ne pas avoir à subir une punition comme les deux autres.

- En avant mauvaise graine ! s'exclama t-il en reprenant la tête du groupe. J'vais vous mater moi… Vous allez comprendre comment on travaille ici !

- On ne pouvait pas rêver mieux comme premier jour, souffla Nicolas pendant qu'ils entraient dans l'académie. J'y peux rien moi si j'ai pas d'argent pour avoir tout le matériel nécessaire !

Et tandis qu'ils s'aventuraient dans les couloirs de leur nouvelle école, Harry ne put qu'approuver les paroles de son ami alors que Gaston se remettait à nouveau à les menacer des pires représailles et à les insulter de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles. Oui, on ne pouvait pas rêver mieux comme premier jour, mais Harry espérait que les prochains seraient bien meilleurs.

* * *

**A/N : Donc voilà, à peine une heure et déjà puni ! Pauvre Harry... Dans quoi t'es-tu encore fourré ? Vous en apprendrez davantage sur sa scolarité dans le prochain chapitre, tout comme la façon dont fonctionne l'académie militaire. à première vue elle a l'air plutôt strict, mais entre ces murs, peut-être qu'un certain relâchement existe malgré tout. En tout cas vous avez là un enseignement purement militaire et alternant magie et capacité physique. Je suis également fan du pistolet dans lequel est incrustée la baguette mais vous comprendrez pourquoi quand il sera utilisé dans des conditions réelles.**

**Finalement, je me suis décidé pour Beauxbâtons par rapport à Daphné, Astoria, Rosie et même Tracey : J'ai prévu une sorte de programme scolaire où les filles choisiraient au fil des années des spécialités pouvant les conduire à travailler dans un domaine d'activité précis (par exemple, prendre l'option théâtre et finir comédienne, ou l'option art et devenir une peintre de renom ; Daphné cependant ne risque pas de travailler, à moins que l'on considère le rôle de mère de famille et maîtresse de maison comme un travail à plein temps).**

**Pour ce qui est de Sirius, comme vous avez pu le voir, il est en vérité sous sortilège ! Dumbledore en a fait une petite poupée obéissante et complètement déconnecté de la réalité au point de ne pas se rendre compte que ce que fait James contre sa femme et ses enfants et mauvais. Cependant ce sera bien plus complexe que ça, et vous vous rendrez compte plus tard que notre cher Sirius accepte plus ou moins cette situation (je ne vous en dis pas plus, mais ça sera assez technique à expliquer).**

**L'idée de Dumbledore sera mise en application dans... un chapitre ou deux. Comme je l'ai dit à certains, vous aurez une très mauvaise image de lui après ça (c'est limite si on n'imaginait pas plutôt Voldemort employant cette solution). Là encore ce sera d'une complexité rare, mais toutes les explications vous seront donnés.**

**Pour ce qui est des deux nouveaux amis d'Harry, ils ne serviront pas à meubler : J'ai une petite trame pour chacun d'entre eux, notamment pour le petit Jules. Pour l'instant on ne sait pas grand chose d'eux, mais ils deviendront les " Ron et Hermione " d'Harry, ses meilleurs amis.**

**On ne pas trop s'attarder sur le comportement étrange de Gaston, mais simplement, sachez que c'est une sorte de Rusard en plus hargneux ^^.**

**Que dire d'autre ? ah oui ! Pour l'uniforme d'Harry, vous pouvez toujours regarder celui que portait Viktor Krum dans le film pendant le bal de noël : C'est en partie le même, sauf que celui d'Harry possède bien plus de décoration dessus. Je vous aurais bien mis un lien vous permettant de voir à quoi ressemblait exactement l'uniforme des cavaliers du 4ème régiment de hussards, mais le site m'en empêche malheureusement :s.**

**N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions sur le contenu du chapitre, j'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié de vous parler de certains points !**

**Le prochain chapitre se centrera sur Harry, Rosie, Lily et éventuellement nos petits amis de Lamballe... Hm en fait, je dirais même que presque tout le monde apparaît dedans, même Dumbledore et James. De quoi vous mettre l'eau à la bouche peut-être ? On verra ^^.**

**à bientôt ! **


	19. XIX) La proposition de Rosie

**Salut à tous ! Tout d'abord... Hm... Ah oui ! Désolé du retard (une semaine, vraiment j'abuse...). J'ai eu quelques problèmes informatiques qui m'ont pour le moins tapé sur les nerfs dernièrement, et le plus important je pense doit être la suppression des deux chapitres qui étaient en cours pour vous (promis, j'ai changé d'ordinateur pour ne plus avoir tous ces soucis).**

**J'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue en tout cas pour vous, moi-même je dois avouer que j'étais énervé de ne pas voir la fin de ce chapitre (qui une fois de plus m'aura donné beaucoup de mal). Mais bon, mieux vaut tard que jamais comme on dit ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira en tout cas ! **

**Je vous remercie une fois de plus pour vos commentaires et messages privés : D'ailleurs je tiens à m'excuser auprès de Pussy pour ne pas avoir répondu au sien, mais je viens juste de m'en rendre compte ( Tu seras par conséquent la première à qui je répondrai ^^). Je répondrai d'ailleurs à tous vos messages aujourd'hui ou demain, mais pour être honnête ça doit me prendre autant de temps que l'écriture d'un chapitre en une journée ^^.**

Eloise : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Ravi de voir une autre " fan " de cette période, on se sent un peu seul par moment ^^. Tu comprendras que pour tes questions, je ne peux malheureusement pas y répondre pour le moment si je ne souhaite pas spoiler les lecteurs, mais pour faire bref, tôt ou tard, les masques tombent comme on dit, reste à savoir maintenant qui sera mis à jour, par quel moyen et comment ils réagiront !

Nerumos : Merci pour ton commentaire ! En attendant il va falloir être patient si tu veux savoir si oui ou non le rituel fonctionnera ou sera un flop complet !

Yuri Girl : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Crois moi, tu vas les détester encore davantage par la suite ^^. Par contre pour Harry, finalement peut-être pas après tout. L'enseignement y est quand même différent sur de nombreux points par rapport à Poudlard, et vu qu'il est déjà bien entraîné, peut-être que tout ira comme sur des roulettes ? On ne sait jamais... Quant aux bonds dans le temps, Hm... Je pense qu'il y en aura forcément (autrement la fiction serait trop longue). Petit chéri ? Oulala, j'ai l'impression d'entendre ma mère quand j'étais jeune *se sauve en courant*

Chouette91 : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Alors je disais novatrice dans le sens où elle se passe au XVIII/XIXème siècle, une période très rarement observée sur le site. Là où elle est encore plus novatrice, c'est que j'y mêle réalité et fiction, et que je ferai apparaitre des personnages célèbres comme Napoléon par exemple (je doute qu'on l'ait vu un jour dans une fiction avec Harry Potter ^^). Par contre, je vais peut-être passer pour un ignorant, mais je ne connais pas la fiction que tu mentionnes :s

Cassandre : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Alors voyons voir tes suppositions... Pour Jules ce serait plutôt bizarre non ? Je veux dire, on peut être petit et ressembler à une fille et être malgré tout un garçon ! Gaston Hm, disons qu'il a un problème avec tout le monde et en particulier avec les nobles (Harry est d'ailleurs mal loti de son côté ^^). Rosie J'aime bien ta supposition, un peu tirée par les cheveux mais ça pourrait très bien être plausible ! Cependant, je vais éviter de te dire si oui ou non tu es dans le vrai ;)

**alors dans ce chapitre, et comme vous pourrez le lire dans le titre, la petite Rosie refait son apparition pour... Bah pour proposer à quelqu'un quelque chose (c'est vague je sais...). Pas de surprise attendu, du moins de ce côté là. Sinon je vais écrire quelques anecdotes dans ce chapitre, et notamment sur l'éducation des filles et ce qu'elles pouvaient apprendre à cette époque. ça devrait vous surprendre en tout cas !**

**Ce chapitre est terriblement long, et ça ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'il soit bourré de fautes : Vous pourrez m'en faire la remarque si vous en voyez, moi-même je vais partir de ce pas à leur recherche.**

**Sinon avant que je n'oublie, je me suis crée un Twitter pour pouvoir vous donner de mes nouvelles : En fait cette page servira exclusivement à vous prévenir si je rencontre des soucis informatiques, si j'aurais du retard sur mes publications ou alors si j'ai besoin de votre aide pour trouver une tournure de phrase ou des mots pour exprimer les idées que j'ai en tête mais que je n'arrive pas à écrire sur le papier. Disons que c'est une forme d'interactivité entre nous, et que vous pourriez être les artisans de mon histoire avec un peu de chance (l'occasion également de me faire part de vos idées pourquoi pas ^^).**

**Mon pseudo : Wildside[Fanfic/FR] (faudra d'ailleurs que je vous parle plus tard du tableau que j'ai mis en fond quand l'occasion se présentera dans ma fiction : Vous pourriez être surpris par les rajouts du peintre David sur ce tableau).**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Le temps suivait son cours au château de Lamballe, et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, trois semaines étaient déjà passées depuis le premier jour d'école du petit prince. Le temps était au beau fixe malgré la venue imminente de l'automne, mais personne n'avait pris la peine de profiter du ciel clément de septembre pour aller se promener dans les jardins du domaine. Au lieu de ça, tout le monde avait choisi de passer plutôt sa journée à l'intérieur du château en s'occupant au mieux tout en attendant le troisième et dernier repas de la journée. Le salon de Junon était d'ailleurs le point de rendez-vous de presque tous les résidents et visiteurs, et une certaine effervescence avait d'ailleurs lieu entre ses quatre murs. Chacun tentait de s'occuper comme il le pouvait et avec les différents objets mis à leur disposition pour eux ou en se faisant aider par une tierce personne.

Ce fut d'ailleurs le cas pour Daphné et Astoria qui comme à leur habitude désormais pratiquaient encore une fois une énième leçon visant à améliorer leurs manières et les préparer rapidement à la société mondaine dont elles feront bientôt parties. Sous l'œil avisé de leur mère et à l'occasion de leur propre père, elles passaient par conséquent leurs journées à marcher correctement, à parler correctement, à manger correctement voir même à penser correctement.

Certains pouvaient y voir là une façon plus ou moins radicale de les formater et de les rendre matures et adultes beaucoup plus rapidement et ce malgré leur jeune âge, mais il était désormais très courant qu'une éducation aussi stricte ne soit appliquée, et toutes les deux se pliaient aux exigences de leurs formatrices pour parfaire leur éducation.

Encore aujourd'hui, l'une comme l'autre avaient fort à faire, et après déjà de longues heures d'entrainement à la couture durant lesquelles elles durent apprendre à coudre des motifs sur un mouchoir en soie, il était temps pour elle d'en apprendre davantage sur les moyens de communication employés par les femmes pour exprimer leurs sentiments et leurs pensées sans avoir à user de leur bouche pour cela.

Cette exercice confirmait en tout cas l'adage qui voulait qu'une bonne femme et une bonne épouse se devait d'être une femme silencieuse et ne parlant que pour dire des choses sensées, et devoir apprendre à parler en utilisant des ustensiles tels que les éventails ou les mouches avait un côté très rabaissant à leurs yeux.

- Pourquoi les hommes n'utilisent pas ces choses là ? demanda d'ailleurs Astoria en pliant et dépliant l'éventail qu'elle tenait. Ce n'est pas juste…

- Parce que les hommes n'ont pas suffisamment de grâce et d'élégance pour savoir utiliser cet objet, lui répondit Louise-Elisabeth qui faisait encore aujourd'hui office d'enseignante pour elles. Imaginez que votre père en utilise un : Ne trouveriez-vous pas cela étrange si ce n'est ridicule ?

Les deux sœurs se tournèrent aussitôt vers leur père tout comme les quelques serviteurs et valets présents pour répondre à leurs moindres exigences, et alors que celui-ci arquait un sourcil à la remarque de la marquise de Tourzel, ses deux filles elles pouffèrent de rire en l'imaginant s'éventer aussi gracieusement qu'une femme. Vu de cette façon, il ne faisait guère de doute qu'il valait mieux pour un homme parler avec sa langue plutôt qu'employer des méthodes beaucoup plus subtiles et féminines.

- Et puis, les hommes n'ont pas suffisamment d'intelligence pour mémoriser toutes les facettes de cet exercice, poursuivit Pauline qui gratifia le seigneur Greengrass d'un sourire moqueur.

Cygnus vit alors rouge, à la fois de honte et de colère pour être rabaissé ainsi devant ses filles, tandis qu'Astoria et Daphné gloussèrent de plus belle. Même son épouse qui buvait tranquillement dans une tasse de thé en lisant distraitement la dernière édition de la gazette du sorcier se moqua légèrement de lui tout comme Marie-Louise qui plaignit presque le pauvre homme pour se retrouver seul à affronter autant de femmes autour de lui.

Malgré tout, ses pensées ne pouvaient se détacher de la lettre qu'elle tenait actuellement entre ses mains et qu'elle n'avait cessé de lire depuis plus de trois heures maintenant. Bien évidemment, cette lettre ne pouvait qu'être écrite par son fils, et bien qu'elle fut peinée de voir qu'il lui fallut trois semaines pour lui répondre, elle devint cependant beaucoup plus gaie à la lecture de celle-ci tant elle fourmillait d'informations. L'appréhension de la rentrée n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir à présent, et si elle crut au départ qu'Harry ne parviendrait pas à supporter les règles strictes de cette école et à se familiariser avec d'autres personnes de son âge, elle fut rassurée au terme de ces lignes.

Son fils semblait très heureux d'être là-bas, très épanoui et excité à l'idée d'y rester plusieurs années pour progresser encore davantage. Toutes les descriptions qu'il donnait des bâtiments, des cours, des élèves et même du concierge donnaient l'impression qu'il se plaisait dans son nouvel environnement, bien que sur le dernier point, elle pouvait tout de même ressentir une certaine tension existante entre lui et cet homme de toute évidence hostile vis-à-vis de son petit prince. Mais connaissant Harry, elle savait pertinemment qu'il parviendrait à régler ce problème par lui-même sans même qu'elle n'ait besoin d'intervenir, et ce même si l'envie d'aller dire deux mots à ce Gaston la tentait également.

Elle fut par ailleurs particulièrement ravie d'entendre que son fils était parvenu à se faire des amis là où jusqu'alors il avait beaucoup de mal à se lier avec un autre. Il valait mieux après tout qu'il affronte ces années scolaires en compagnie d'amis fidèles et dévoués, et de la description qu'il fit de ses deux nouveaux compagnons, Marie-Louise n'eut aucun mal à se faire une idée précise de ces deux garçons à qui Harry donnait déjà toute sa confiance.

Même en ayant déjà lu cette lettre à quatre reprises, elle ne put s'empêcher de la regarder une nouvelle fois en détail afin de dénicher une quelconque note cachée lui permettant peut-être de deviner un autre sens à telle ou telle phrase ou à telle ou telle annotation. Du coin de l'œil, elle pouvait également constater la curiosité et l'impatience évidente de la fiancée de son fils qui n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de pouvoir poser elle aussi les yeux sur cette lettre. Daphné avait été tout comme elle angoissée par la scolarité d'Harry, et tout comme elle, elle avait durant ces dernières semaines scruté à de nombreuses reprises le ciel en espérant apercevoir Archimède et le courrier tant attendu. Autant dire qu'intérieurement, Daphné devait bouillonner d'une joie parfaitement retenue mais aussi d'un certain agacement du fait de l'attente qui s'éternisait.

La pauvre n'imaginait même pas qu'une seconde lettre, glissée à l'intérieur de la première, lui était totalement réservée, et que même elle ne pouvait la lire du fait du sceau inscrit sur celle-ci qui ne pouvait être ôté que par le destinataire de ce courrier. Sa future belle-fille risquait en tout cas d'avoir un choc en apprenant les conditions dans lesquelles vivait son fiancé, de même que les lourdes règles de l'école et les sanctions que lui tout comme ses camarades de promotion eurent à subir dès les premiers jours. Marie-Louise espérait que cette mystérieuse lettre permettrait de pouvoir minimiser au mieux ces quelques problèmes et de calmer la jeune fille si les informations qu'elle pouvait lire lui semblaient trop difficiles à supporter.

- Est-ce qu'il parle de moi dans sa lettre ? lui demanda d'ailleurs Daphné d'un ton presque impatient.

- Hm… Oh oui, dans l'un des derniers paragraphes…

- En bas de lettre !? s'exclama t-elle d'un air contrarié. Quel toupet ! Je ne suis apparemment pas assez importante pour monsieur si j'en suis réduite à figurer à la fin de sa lettre…

- Oh mais ne portez pas de jugement aussi hâtif ma chère. J'allais vous annoncer qu'une autre lettre avait été jointe à mon courrier et que celle-ci vous était destinée, mais je me demande à présent si je ne devrais pas la détruire étant donné le peu d'estime que vous avez eu à l'instant pour votre fiancé…

- Oh non s'il vous plait ! l'implora t-elle. Je… Je n'aurais pas dû m'exprimer ainsi, je le regrette ! Par pitié, j'attends de ses nouvelles depuis si longtemps !

- Vous pourrez lire cette lettre lorsque vous aurez terminé votre leçon actuelle, l'informa la mère d'Harry en rangeant soigneusement son courrier sous son épaisse robe. Considérez cela comme une punition, tout comme vous devez savoir qu'une demoiselle de votre rang ne doit pas implorer les gens de la sorte, ce n'est pas très… convenable de votre part.

Vaincue, Daphné baissa tristement les yeux vers ses mains en imaginant déjà la lettre qui viendrait tôt ou tard se poser sur elles.

- Reprenons vos leçons, voulez-vous ? lui proposa Louise-Elisabeth en lui tendant un éventail.

- Est-ce si important de savoir manipuler un éventail ? lui demanda Daphné avec lassitude. Je ne sens même plus mes poignets lorsque nous terminons de nous éventer à longueur de temps !

- Allons Daphné, je croyais que vous étiez enjouée à l'idée d'apprendre toutes les subtilités qui feront de vous une dame respectable ? L'art de l'éventail ne déroge pas à la règle, et vous vous rendrez compte qu'il vous sera très utile pour communiquer avec des personnes de votre condition, notamment les jeunes hommes désireux de séduire une jeune fille telle que vous.

- Moi j'adore ça ! s'enquit Astoria en s'éventant joyeusement avec le sien. C'est tellement drôle de se dire que l'on peut exprimer nos pensées simplement en agitant un objet !

Les autres adultes présents sourirent légèrement face à l'engouement évident de la cadette des Greengrass pour ses leçons, surtout sa mère qui s'étonnait elle-même de découvrir ces étranges coutumes dont elle n'avait jusqu'alors jamais entendu parler. L'occasion lui était offerte d'apprendre également des françaises et de copier leurs moindres faits et gestes pour se conduire elle aussi plus dignement.

- Voyons alors si vous avez bien retenu vos leçons de la veille dans ce cas, proposa Louise-Elisabeth en fixant les deux jeunes filles. Par exemple… Comment diriez-vous à un jeune homme que vous êtes fiancées et par conséquent indisponibles ?

Daphné tout comme Astoria se mirent alors à s'éventer rapidement, bien que Daphné le fit de mauvaise foi. Celle-ci d'ailleurs en profita quelques secondes plus tard pour faire tournoyer son éventail, ajoutant ainsi quelques points supplémentaires à son travail par rapport à sa sœur cadette. Leur institutrice quant à elle se mit à applaudir légèrement en les voyant faire, ravie de voir ses efforts récompensés.

- Félicitations mes demoiselles, et plus particulièrement vous Daphné : Ce fut très intelligent de votre part de prévenir votre interlocuteur d'une tout autre manière que votre cœur était déjà pris par un autre.

Sa petite sœur se contenta de fusiller du regard Daphné bien que celle-ci ne le remarqua même pas.

- Et maintenant, pour lui annoncer que vous êtes mariées ? demanda Louise-Elisabeth tandis qu'à cette question, les deux Greengrass s'éventèrent beaucoup plus lentement.

- C'est bon ? l'interrogea soucieusement Astoria en comparant son geste à celui de Daphné.

- Parfait ! Mais nous allons corser la difficulté maintenant… Si votre interlocuteur vous ennuie et que vous souhaitez le congédier, comment feriez-vous ?

Astoria se mit à réfléchir longuement, les yeux tournés vers le plafond alors qu'elle se plongeait en pleine réflexion pour se rappeler de cette information. Daphné elle n'eut pas besoin de s'interroger longtemps, et son éventail changea rapidement de main pour qu'elle puisse le poser sur son oreille gauche d'un geste gracieux.

- Félicitations ma chère, approuva Louise-Elisabeth alors qu'Astoria s'attela à copier son geste. Vous dites que vous n'appréciez pas cette leçon, mais je constate que vous vous montrez pourtant particulièrement assidue et assimilez rapidement ce que je vous enseigne.

- Peut-être, mais ça ne change pas le fait que ce soit ennuyeux et inutile…

- Daphné, la sermonna légèrement sa mère en fronçant ses sourcils. Un peu de respect pour ton enseignante s'il te plait, elle n'est pas obligée de t'enseigner tout ceci après tout mais elle le fait néanmoins et avec beaucoup de bonne volonté, alors le moins que tu puisses faire pour la remercier et ne pas te montrer impolie est de ne pas critiquer ses leçons !

- Oui maman, répondit Daphné d'un air penaud. Veuillez m'excuser tante Louise, je n'avais pas à dire cela.

- C'est vrai Daphné, tu pourrais faire un effort ! ajouta d'un ton moqueur Astoria. Comment veux-tu faire partir tes prétendants si tu ne connais pas l'art de l'éventail ? Le pauvre Gabrielounet sera fâché d'apprendre que tu ne fais rien pour protéger votre petit couple !

Plutôt que de répondre à sa petite allusion en utilisant sa bouche, Daphné préféra utiliser ce qu'on lui enseignait pour exprimer sa façon de penser à sa sœur tout en testant ses connaissances. Ouvrant totalement son éventail, la sœur d'Astoria le plaça juste devant son visage, couvrant ainsi les bâillements qu'elle faisait mine d'avoir. Offensée, Astoria se tourna vers sa mère pour avoir une quelconque aide de sa part, mais celle-ci préféra tourner le visage dans la direction opposée, un sourire moqueur allant presque d'une oreille à l'autre. La petite sœur de Daphné prit alors les devants et laisser glisser son éventail à travers sa main, lui annonçant de ce fait qu'elle la méprisait.

Les adultes eux, ne connaissant pour la plupart pas cet étrange langage, les regardèrent agir d'un air incrédule en se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien se raconter.

- Tu ferais bien de surveiller ta langue Tory, l'avertit Daphné en la fusillant du regard. Papa pourrait très bien te trouver rapidement un fiancé à toi aussi, et maintenant que nous vivons une partie de l'année en France, les chances pour que tu en ais un avec l'aide de tante Louise et de Marie-Louise sont encore plus grandes maintenant ! Et puis, sans vouloir t'offenser, je doute qu'un jour tu puisses trouver un homme aussi bon que « mon gabrielounet » comme tu l'appelles si bien.

- J'ai déjà eu assez de problème comme cela avec tes fiançailles Daphné, je pense que j'attendrai encore quelques années avant de me pencher sur le cas de ta sœur, affirma son père en soufflant de dépit. D'ailleurs, j'ai déjà refusé les deux dernières propositions de Lucius Malefoy : Il faudra me passer sur le corps avant de voir un jour l'une de mes filles épouser le fils de ce mangemort. Si cet homme croit laver tous les soupçons pesant sur lui en demandant la main de ma fille, alors il peut toujours espérer parvenir à ces fins ainsi. Mais l'espoir fait vivre comme on dit…

- Ahah ! Drago et Astoria ! s'exclama joyeusement Daphné. Quel joli couple vous feriez !

Daphné continua quelques minutes à se moquer de sa sœur, énumérant les nombreuses qualités que pouvait avoir le fils de Lucius bien que les dites qualités s'avéraient plutôt être des défauts qui ne faisaient qu'assombrir encore un peu la triste image qu'elles avaient toutes les deux de Drago.

- Arrête ! la supplia sa sœur en lui tapant légèrement l'épaule. Il n'est même pas beau en plus !

- Tant mieux, parce que tu ne l'es pas non plus !

- DAPHNÉ ! s'insurgea sa mère en la regardant furieusement. Excuse-toi maintenant jeune fille !

Daphné rosit légèrement en constatant être devenue le centre d'attention de tous, et ce fut d'une voix presque inaudible qu'elle s'excusa auprès d'Astoria pour ses remarques désobligeantes. Devoir demander pardon à quelqu'un de plus jeune que soi procurait un sentiment de gêne très désagréable pour elle contrairement à sa sœur qui se fit un plaisir d'accepter ses excuses en lui parlant d'un ton très condescendant rappelant celui que les adultes utilisaient pour parler à un enfant en bas âge.

- De vrais petits anges, ironisa pour sa part Pauline en ne ratant rien du conflit ayant lieu entre les deux sœurs.

- C'est en voyant ce genre de scène que je me dis que j'ai beaucoup de chance de n'avoir qu'un fils, ajouta Marie-Louise. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu supporter longtemps les chamailleries entre deux sœurs…

La cheminée du salon s'anima soudainement, et la surprise fut telle que tous ceux tenant une tasse de thé dans leur main à l'exception de la maîtresse de maison la lâchèrent en la faisant tomber sur le sol où elles se fracassèrent. Marie-Louise sortit immédiatement sa baguette qu'elle pointa en direction de l'âtre où étaient apparues d'immenses flammes vertes annonciatrices d'une arrivée imminente. Daphné tout comme Astoria se précipitèrent immédiatement vers leur mère derrière laquelle elles vinrent se cacher, tandis que leur père suivit la princesse de Lamballe et pointa lui aussi sa baguette dans la direction où le visiteur allait faire son apparition. Quelques serviteurs les rejoignirent également, et ce fut bientôt près d'une dizaine de baguettes sorties qui apparurent à travers la pièce. Cependant, la silhouette qui se dessina quelques secondes plus tard à travers la fumée les déstabilisa fortement, d'autant plus que celle-ci leur était familière.

Une petite fille se tenait effectivement devant eux, et en la voyant, tous les Greengrass ne purent s'empêcher de pousser un halètement de surprise. Marie-Louise haussa quant à elle un sourcil, sa tasse suspendue à quelques centimètres de sa bouche et sa baguette rapidement rangée dans l'étui qu'elle avait accroché à son bras, tandis que le reste des occupants de la pièce regardait d'un air étonné la nouvelle arrivante. Rosie, puisqu'il s'agissait d'elle, avait le chic pour faire des entrées remarquées, et malheureusement pour elle, la perspective de rencontrer et de discuter en tête à tête avec la maîtresse des lieux et seule à seule comme elle l'aurait souhaité était désormais impossible. Époussetant distraitement le bas de sa robe, elle regarda rapidement l'ensemble de la pièce, et en constatant la présence de plusieurs personnes autour d'elle, son visage prit instantanément une couleur rouge vif alors qu'elle baissa immédiatement les yeux vers le sol comme une enfant prise en faute.

- Rosie ! s'exclama joyeusement Astoria en se précipitant vers elle, un immense sourire sur le visage.

L'étreinte qu'elle lui donna aurait pu lui broyer les os, mais après trois mois sans se voir, Astoria ne trouva rien de mieux pour lui montrer à quel point sa meilleure amie lui avait manqué. Rosie fut d'ailleurs surprise par cet élan d'affection, bien qu'elle y était habituée, et il lui fallut plusieurs secondes de réflexion avant de répondre à son accolade. Son visage s'illumina d'un sourire, bien qu'une très légère colère envers elle persistait quand même lorsqu'elle repensait au fait que les Greengrass étaient au courant de la situation d'Harry et ne lui en avaient pas soufflé le moindre mot.

- Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué ! lui lança Astoria en la relâchant et sans se soucier désormais des adultes les entourant. Je m'ennuyais de toi, et c'était peu dire : Je devais me contenter de la présence de Daphné tout le temps, et tu sais à quel point elle peut être irritante par moment…

- Hé ! s'indigna sa sœur en perdant de son calme olympien.

- Je dois dire que je suis étonnée de savoir que tu t'ennuyais loin de moi, tu avais Harry pour te distraire ! répliqua t-elle d'un ton accusateur. Tu aurais pu me prévenir quand même, je suis ta meilleure amie, à moins que ce n'étaient que des paroles en l'air !

Astoria prit alors un air à la fois penaud et offensée, triste à l'idée de savoir ce que pensait d'elle Rosie en cet instant. Son sourire disparu aussitôt, et à la place, une mine exprimant parfaitement la tristesse qu'elle ressentait face à ces accusations prit place sur son visage.

- Je suis désolée Rosie. Je te jure que je ne demandais que ça de pouvoir t'en parler, mais j'ai dû faire un serment magique qui m'empêchait de pouvoir le faire, avoua t-elle piteusement. Et puis tu sais que si on ne respecte pas ces serments, on perd sa magie...

- ça veut dire qu'il est annulé maintenant ton serment ? lui demanda t-elle au moment où Astoria lui confirma en hochant sa tête. Parfait, alors tu vas pouvoir tout m'expliquer et me raconter ce qu'a fait Harry ici !

Prenant conscience qu'elle se trouvait dans une pièce pleine d'inconnus, Rosie perdit rapidement de son assurance, et après plusieurs coups d'œil furtifs sur chaque personne présente, elle tomba alors sur Marie-Louise qu'elle reconnut facilement. D'un pas timide, et accompagnée par Astoria qui était décidée à ne plus l'abandonner, elle se posta alors devant elle et lui fit une gracieuse révérence en prenant les pans de sa robe trop courte pour approfondir ses salutations.

- Bonjour madame, dit-elle en gardant les yeux baissés vers le sol. J'espérais ne pas vous déranger, mais je devrais peut-être revenir plus tard ? ajouta t-elle en observant à la dérobée les nombreuses personnes les entourant.

- Qui diable est-ce ? s'enquit d'ailleurs la marquise de Tourzel en observant curieusement la sœur d'Harry. Ne m'aviez point assuré que votre château était protégé des intrusions de ce genre ?

- Oui, tant que vous ne connaissez pas le terme exact à crier avant de venir jusqu'ici par cheminette, mais cette demoiselle l'est justement, et j'en suis la première responsable… Quant à son identité, Gabriel ne nous parle t-il donc pas constamment d'une petite fille de sept ans aux cheveux de cette couleur se prénommant Rosie et parlant anglais ?

Un éclair de compréhension passa alors sur le visage de Louise-Elisabeth, et ce fut avec un simple « Oh » qu'elle en informa son amie. Celle-ci se contenta de lui sourire avant de reporter son attention sur Rosie qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil tout comme ses yeux qu'elle s'obstinait à garder en direction du sol.

- Est-ce que mon frère est ici ? demanda t-elle timidement en les levant finalement pour regarder le corset de Marie-Louise plutôt que son visage.

- Navrée de vous décevoir Rosie, mais votre frère est actuellement à l'école et ne devrait malheureusement pas revenir avant la période des fêtes de fin d'année, dit-elle tandis que Rosie s'affaissait sur elle-même au fur et à mesure de ses paroles.

- Oh…, marmonna t-elle tristement. J'aurais aimé pouvoir discuter avec lui, c'est dommage…

- Si vous le souhaitez, je pourrais vous donner l'adresse à laquelle il vous faudrait écrire pour pouvoir discuter avec lui, proposa t-elle aimablement. Mais il vaudrait mieux me confier vos lettres dans ce cas, car je doute qu'une chouette puisse supporter un aussi long trajet, et vous auriez également bien plus rapidement une réponse de sa part.

- Vraiment ? Oh ce serait gentil de votre part ! Mais nous n'avons pas de hiboux maman et moi…

- Vous n'aurez qu'à utiliser Archimède, dit-elle en désignant d'un léger coup de tête le faucon perché sur l'appui de fenêtre à l'extérieur.

N'ayant plus d'arguments à donner pour refuser l'aide gracieusement offerte par Marie-Louise, Rosie la remercia alors d'un simple sourire aussi rayonnant que la lumière diffusée par les rayons du soleil traversant les fenêtres du salon.

- Avez-vous prévu de faire quelque chose aujourd'hui Rosie ? lui demanda la princesse de Lamballe alors qu'un silence gênant commençait à voir le jour.

- Non, enfin je pensais aller voir Oncle Remus sur les docks même si il me dit souvent que je ne devrais pas me promener seule dans les rues de Londres à cause de mon âge, mais je suis une grande fille maintenant ! Et puis je sais me défendre quand je suis attaquée !

- ça c'est sûr, approuva Astoria tandis que Daphné hochait sa tête. Tu griffes, tu mords, tu donnes des coups de poing et tu hurles comme une banshee au point de rendre tous les gens t'entourant sourds ! Merlin, je me rappelle encore comment tu avais réduis en charpie le visage de Drago à mon anniversaire parce qu'il avait dit que tu avais des grosses fesses…

- Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait, affirma la sœur d'Harry d'un air boudeur en croisant les bras. Et c'était tellement drôle de le voir marcher comme un canard après que je l'ai frappé entre ses jambes…

- Mon Dieu, une vraie petite lionne, lança Pauline en provoquant un concert de ricanement qui eurent le don de faire rougir Rosie jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

- Il suffit ma chère, la réprimanda sa mère en lui assénant un petit coup d'éventail sur le bras. Cessez donc de tourmenter cette pauvre fille ou je me verrais dans l'obligation d'interrompre la correspondance que vous entretenez avec ce jeune officier pour vous apprendre à contrôler votre langue…

- M-mais… Mère ! s'indigna t-elle en rougissant à son tour.

L'attention étant tournée vers quelqu'un d'autre, Rosie put de son côté profiter de ce soudain désintérêt pour elle pour reprendre contenance et lever enfin les yeux vers Marie-Louise qui à son grand étonnement, ne l'avait de son côté pas quitté un seul instant du regard.

- Souhaiteriez-vous rester en notre compagnie le temps d'une après-midi Rosie ? lui proposa t-elle gentiment. Le château vous est de toute manière toujours ouvert, et vous pourrez y venir aussi souvent que vous le voudriez.

- Je ne sais pas, marmonna t-elle nerveusement en baissant aussitôt les yeux vers le tapis sous ses pieds. Maman et oncle Remus ne savent pas que je suis ici et ils pourraient s'inquiéter de mon absence si je rentre trop tard…

- Vous n'avez pas à rester tout le reste de la journée, lui affirma t-elle, et j'aimerais beaucoup m'entretenir avec vous sur certains points que nous n'avons pas encore eu à traiter depuis notre dernière rencontre. Une petite heure de votre temps libre ne dérangera personne !

- Oui, vous avez raison…, accepta t-elle finalement en esquissant un petit sourire.

- Prenez place dans ce cas, l'invita Marie-Louise en joignant la parole au geste en lui désignant une place juste à côté d'elle.

Rosie la remercia alors d'un autre sourire poli avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle et malgré les nombreux regards sur elle qui eurent le don de l'intimider encore davantage. Astoria reprit de son côté sa place sur le divan qu'elle avait quitté, et tout en s'asseyant également, elle se questionnait sur l'étrange comportement de sa meilleure amie et notamment sur ses nombreux rougissements qui ne lui étaient pas coutumier. Rosie était d'ordinaire quelqu'un de très sociable et ne se laissant que rarement marcher sur les pieds, aussi la voir devenir aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse chaque fois que quelqu'un s'adressait à elle et se comporter de manière timide à cause de quelques regards indiscrets sur elle lui parut très étrange. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas en tout cas.

Ce qu'ignorait Astoria fut cependant que tout ceci était prémédité, et que Rosie se faisait volontairement rougir et se comportait de manière différente dans l'objectif de bien paraître devant Marie-Louise, et de la petite fille enjouée et volontaire qu'elle était, elle tenta bien que maladroitement de donner désormais l'impression d'être une petite fille innocente et craintive dans le but de l'amadouer. La phase de séduction avait démarré dès son entrée dans le salon, et celle-ci passait désormais à sa deuxième partie : Si la première avait été l'ouverture et la mise en appétit éveillant ainsi la curiosité de sa cible, la seconde avait pour objectif de consolider cet intérêt et de se montrer sous son meilleur jour pour aboutir à la troisième étape qu'était l'attraction. Si elle souhaitait voir son idée se concrétiser, Rosie se devait par conséquent de paraître sous son meilleur jour même si celui-ci était parfaitement inventé, et dans son esprit, la carte de l'innocence et de la timidité était sans nul doute celle qui lui permettrait de remporter la partie sans risque et en tirant le meilleur parti de la situation. Il fallait maintenant que Marie-Louise tombe dans le panneau, et la difficulté résidait en grande partie sur ce point.

- Où en étions-nous mes demoiselles ? demanda soudainement Louise-Elisabeth en reportant son attention sur Daphné et Astoria.

- Astoria venait de me dire qu'elle me méprisait parce que je venais de l'informer que ses propos m'ennuyaient, l'informa Daphné.

- Oh je vois… Hé bien poursuivons dans ce cas ! Voyons voir… Comment demanderiez-vous à quelqu'un de ne pas vous oublier afin que vous puissiez tenir une correspondance avec lui ?

- En le plaçant derrière notre tête, récitèrent en chœur les sœurs Greengrass en imitant aussitôt le geste qu'elles venaient d'énoncer. Qu'il soit fermé ou non n'a pas d'importance je pense, ajouta Daphné en se caressant distraitement la nuque avec le tissu de son éventail.

Toutes les deux furent à nouveau louées par Louise-Elisabeth sous l'œil incrédule de Rosie qui se demandait bien ce qu'elles pouvaient faire. N'ayant encore jamais vu quelqu'un manipuler un éventail pour faire passer des messages ou des sentiments par ce simple objet, la scène fut pour le moins déconcertante pour elle. Néanmoins, une petite pointe de curiosité et d'envie apparut en elle alors qu'elle regardait à présent Astoria montrer d'un geste la façon de s'excuser poliment envers quelqu'un sans même avoir besoin d'utiliser sa bouche pour le faire.

- Vous aimeriez apprendre vous aussi l'art des éventails ? s'enquit Marie-Louise en remarquant le visage de Rosie toujours orienté vers les deux demoiselles Greengrass.

- Pardon ? Oh heu… Je ne sais pas, ça a l'air tellement étrange comme cours, et je n'ai jamais été une très bonne élève quand maman me fait la leçon. Elle dit que je suis trop distraite et pas assez sérieuse dans mon travail !

- Hé bien, ce sera là l'occasion de remédier à cela, argua Marie-Louise en faisant négligemment apparaître un nouvel éventail qu'elle glissa entre les mains de Rosie.

La petite fille examina longuement l'objet, s'attardant sur les nombreux motifs fleuris et la qualité du tissu qui semblait être aussi doux et soyeux au toucher qu'un lit de rivière glissant entre les doigts.

- C'est magnifique…, marmonna t-elle en regardant avec un émerveillement non dissimulé l'éventail. Maman aimerait certainement en avoir un !

- Vous n'aurez qu'à le lui donner lorsque vous n'en verrez plus l'utilité, ou alors lorsque le langage des éventails vous sera connu jusque sur le bout des doigts.

- D'accord ! Vous pourriez m'apprendre quelque chose avec ça ? demanda t-elle avec impatience.

- Repliez-le légèrement et posez les bords sur votre joue droite, énonça t-elle tandis que Rosie obéissait immédiatement à ses ordres.

- Comme ça ?

- Oui, et maintenant, que croyez-vous que cela puisse signifier ?

- Hm… Que j'ai l'air ridicule ? proposa t-elle d'un ton espiègle.

- Entre autre, pouffa Marie-Louise de même que les quelques personnes faisant attention à leur conversation. Mais ce geste à une signification très particulière puisqu'il s'agit tout simplement de répondre « oui »à la question qu'une personne pourrait vous poser.

- Vraiment ? Merlin ! Je pourrais continuer à parler avec les gens même en ayant perdu l'usage de ma voix ou de ma langue ! Et si je le mets sur la joue gauche, ça voudra dire non ?

- Exactement, confirma la princesse de Lamballe. Vous apprenez vite ma chère !

Rosie lui lança un sourire particulièrement grand, un geste qu'elle n'avait eu l'occasion de faire que très rarement depuis plusieurs semaines, et voir même depuis ses retrouvailles avec Harry. Le temps finit par suivre son cours, et sans même que personne ne puisse s'en rendre compte, une heure s'était écoulée durant laquelle Rosie et Marie-Louise apprirent à se connaitre et à s'apprivoiser. Une relation commençait à se tisser entre elles, et Rosie comprenait au fur et à mesure pourquoi Harry semblait si bien apprécier cette dame pour la considérer sans aucune gêne comme sa deuxième mère.

L'occasion leur était en outre permise de pouvoir apprendre davantage sur l'autre en se questionnant chacune sur les centres d'intérêt de l'autre, ses goûts culinaires ou encore le type de livres qu'elles appréciaient de lire. A mesure que le temps défilait, leur discussion d'abord solennelle et timide fut davantage ouverte à tous les sujets et même les plus personnels. Ce détail n'échappa d'ailleurs pas au reste des personnes présentes, mais personne ne tenta de s'immiscer dans leur conversation afin de préserver ce moment intime dans lequel toutes les deux étaient complètement plongées à présent.

- Vous avez des enfants ? s'enquit Rosie d'une voix douce. À part Harry évidemment !

- Hm… Malheureusement non, répondit Marie-Louise en faisant fit de l'explosion de joie ressentie dans l'esprit de Rosie.

- Et vous auriez aimé en avoir d'autres ? poursuivit sa jeune interlocutrice.

- Oui, avoua t-elle pensivement. Je ne puis m'empêcher de jalouser toutes ces femmes ayant eu plusieurs enfants, et l'une d'elle n'est autre que la dame assise à côté de Daphné. J'ai eu l'occasion de voir ses cinq enfants grandir et devenir des adultes responsables, et il m'arrive de regretter en les voyant de ne pas avoir eu l'opportunité d'en avoir également.

- Vous me jalouseriez moins si vous subissiez cinq grossesses dans votre vie, assura Louise-Elisabeth tandis que Daphné réprimait l'envie de déglutir à la seule pensée de la douleur ressentie pour chacun des accouchements. Il n'est point chose aisée que de donner la vie…

- Voilà bien la raison pour laquelle je ne suis point encore disposée à me marier, ajouta sa fille en soupirant. Bien des femmes y ont perdu la vie, et je n'ai nulle envie de devenir un ventre sur pattes et être reléguée au rôle de génitrice.

- Vous finirez vieille fille et plus personne ne voudra de vous Pauline, argua sa mère en fronçant légèrement ses sourcils. Il ne vous restera plus alors qu'à intégrer un couvent et terminer vos jours seule en ayant raté les si belles choses que le mariage vous offre.

Sa fille se contenta de soupirer de nouveau sous les yeux incrédules de Rosie qui ne comprit encore une fois pas un mot de leur conversation. Elle se promit alors d'étudier plus sérieusement le français dès que l'occasion se présenterait à elle non seulement pour pouvoir avoir des conversations avec toutes ces personnes faisant désormais partie de la vie de son frère, mais également pour pouvoir avoir l'opportunité de parler cette langue aux intonations et sons si agréables pour les oreilles, comme une musique que l'on ne se lassait pas d'écouter encore et encore.

- Comment se porte votre mère, Rosie ? lui demanda Marie-Louise pour changer de sujet et surtout pour prendre des nouvelles de cette femme dont elle se souciait du sort.

À cette question, le visage de la sœur d'Harry s'assombrit légèrement tandis qu'un voile passait brièvement à travers son regard. Cette question l'a laissa pour le moins au dépourvu, et son esprit hésitait désormais sur la réponse à donner. Devait-elle mentir et faire semblant que tout allait parfaitement bien, ou au contraire devait-elle avouer la vérité et exprimer son ressenti sur la situation à une femme qui lui était étrangère ? Non pas qu'elle avait énormément de choses à cacher, mais raconter à cette dame que depuis un mois maintenant sa mère était plongée dans une profonde dépression et qu'en quelque sorte elle en était la responsable n'était pas vraiment ce que l'on pouvait appeler une conversation joyeuse. Rosie supposa même que Marie-Louise pouvait avoir l'impression que dans un sens, et selon les mots qu'elle pouvait employer, elle portait des accusations et des reproches contre elle et la rendre fautive de la vie qu'elles menaient à présent. Mais si elle souhaitait établir avec elle une relation de confiance et par conséquent devenir proche d'elle, mieux valait ne rien lui cacher et se montrer ouverte, et Rosie choisit rapidement cette solution pour mieux se rapprocher de la deuxième mère de son frère.

- Pas vraiment bien madame, marmonna t-elle tristement en baissant les yeux. Il n'y a pas eu une journée depuis l'anniversaire d'Harry sans qu'elle ne fonde en larmes et pleure parce qu'on lui a volé son fils. Elle ne mange presque plus et ne dort pour ainsi dire que très peu, et oncle Remus est parfois obligé de lui faire boire une potion de sommeil sans rêve pour qu'elle puisse se reposer quelques heures. Elle est devenue très maigre à force de ne plus manger convenablement, et elle reste constamment allongée sur son lit parce que lorsqu'elle se lève elle a des vertiges…

- Hm… Il serait peut-être temps que nous ayons une nouvelle discussion pour mettre à plat le ressenti de chacune sur notre fils et les décisions que nous avons prises le concernant ces dernières années, argua t-elle pensivement, les yeux dans le vague. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'elle dépérisse de la sorte au point de se laisser mourir sans même réagir… Serait-il possible que vous organisiez pour moi un entretien avec votre mère Rosie ?

- Oh heu… Je ne sais pas, il faudrait qu'elle soit d'accord pour vous rencontrer et je doute qu'elle le sera. Et puis pour être honnête, je trouve qu'elle agit vraiment mal depuis qu'elle sait tout ça, et ça a le don de m'énerver de la voir se laisser aller aussi facilement sans même se battre. Nous avons tous été surpris par ce qui est arrivé à Harry, mais avec le temps nous l'avons accepté, mais maman continue de se lamenter sur son sort sans même penser que ce qu'a vécu et vit encore Harry ne peut être que mieux par rapport à ce qu'elle pouvait lui offrir en revenant avec nous.

- Raison de plus pour discuter avec elle, affirma la princesse de Lamballe. Il nous faut au plus vite tirer au clair cette affaire, et discuter plus longtemps encore que lors de l'anniversaire de notre fils. Il ne serait point bon pour elle de se laisser aller ainsi, surtout en ayant une petite fille dépendante d'elle.

- Je lui demanderai quand je rentrerai à la maison alors, décréta Rosie d'un ton ferme. Il est temps qu'elle se réveille et reprenne sa vie en main !

- Vous êtes très intelligente Rosie, affirma alors son interlocutrice en la regardant. Je n'avais jamais remarqué, mais vous tout comme votre frère paraissez bien plus matures pour votre âge que les autres enfants. Peut-être est-ce ce que vous avez vécu qui vous aura fait grandir plus vite…

- Peut-être…, répondit t-elle en rougissant légèrement devant ces éloges.

Un léger silence s'installa à nouveau, le temps pour toutes les deux d'observer Daphné maugréer sur « le langage des mouches » qu'elle révisait à présent avec Astoria, Louise-Elisabeth et étonnamment Belvina. La voir se tacher volontairement le visage à certains endroits précis en indiquant à chaque fois la fonction des petites tâches noires qu'elle se collait sur la peau fut en tout cas un spectacle bien plaisant qui parvint à égayer encore davantage l'atmosphère du salon.

- Alors, il paraîtrait que vous êtes capable d'utiliser une certaine forme de magie sans baguette ? lui demanda tout à coup la princesse de Lamballe en l'observant curieusement.

- Je ne sais pas trop pour être honnête, dit-elle timidement. Je pense plutôt que je fais de la magie accidentelle mais que j'ai un certain contrôle sur elle, vous comprenez ?

- Pas vraiment, avoua t-elle gentiment.

- Hé bien, je n'arrive pas à contrôler ma magie et ça provoque des catastrophes autour de moi, mais quand je m'en rends compte, j'arrive à réduire les effets qu'elle a sur ce qui m'entoure. J'ai par exemple réussi à éviter qu'une des fenêtres du manoir ne se brise complètement quand j'ai remarqué qu'elle se fissurait à mesure que me mettais en colère contre Matthew. Mais je ne crois pas que je sois au même niveau qu'Harry, lui arrivait à faire ce qu'il voulait avec sa magie quand moi j'en suis incapable…

- Laissez-moi voir, dit-elle en posant une main sur le sommet de sa tête.

Rosie se laissa faire docilement, et le contact de la main sur son cuir chevelu lui procura une agréable sensation de chaleur lui faisant ressentir une certaine forme de sécurité et de protection, comme si ce simple geste lui assurait qu'elle était entre de bonnes mains et que rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Les secondes puis les minutes s'écoulèrent, mais rien ne se passait. Pourtant Rosie pouvait la voir marmonner et froncer de temps à autre les sourcils tandis qu'elle analysait de toute évidence son noyau magique.

- Curieux, dit Marie-Louise en rouvrant les yeux. Votre noyau magique est certes moins important que celui de votre frère, mais il est malgré tout supérieur à celui que l'on pourrait espérer voir chez un enfant de votre âge. Je dois avouer qu'il est étonnant de constater que dans votre famille, deux personnes possèdent une puissance magique aussi importante… Existe-t-il des membres de la famille Potter dans vos ancêtres étant connu pour la même chose ?

- Pas que je sache, répondit pensivement Rosie. James est puissant, mais il n'est pas plus fort qu'un autre, et nos grands-parents ne l'étaient pas spécialement non plus.

- Cela vient peut-être du côté de votre mère…, argua la princesse de Lamballe d'un ton également pensif. C'est une née-moldue, n'est-ce pas ? Hm… Il se pourrait qu'elle soit en vérité issue d'une longue lignée de Cracmols et qu'elle soit la première depuis des siècles peut-être à pouvoir éveiller ses pouvoirs magiques… Nous pourrions faire des recherches à ce sujet lorsque les relations entre elle et moi-même se seront apaisées.

Un froncement de sourcils apparut tout à coup sur son visage, et Rosie se demanda l'espace d'un instant si elle n'avait pas commis par pur hasard une erreur ou dit une chose ayant pu l'offenser. Ce que lui narra par la suite Marie-Louise lui certifia cependant qu'il n'y avait rien eu de tel, mais qu'un problème bien plus important venait d'être découvert en elle et dont elle n'avait jamais eu connaissance jusqu'alors.

- Il y a des sortilèges contraignants sur votre noyau magique, déclara t-elle sombrement. Vos capacités en sont limitées, comme si quelqu'un cherchait par ce moyen abject à brider votre magie et à vous empêcher d'atteindre votre plein potentiel…

- Des sortilèges contraignants ? répéta Rosie d'un air incrédule tandis que les sorciers dans la pièce réprimèrent un halètement de stupeur à cette annonce.

- Ce sont des sorts qui se présentent sous la forme de boucliers et qui agissent sur votre noyau pour vous empêcher de l'utiliser totalement. Imaginez simplement qu'une partie de votre magie est en sommeil et qu'il vous est impossible de l'utiliser tant que ces sorts ne sont pas enlevés. Ceux-là sont d'ailleurs particulièrement compliqués et difficilement détectables… Il ne fait aucun doute à mes yeux sur l'identité de la personne qui vous les a mis même si je me demande pour quelle raison il a décidé d'une telle chose…

- V-vous pensez que c'est Dumbledore qui a fait ça ? demanda Rosie, à la fois en colère et choquée par cette nouvelle.

- Il ne peut y avoir que lui pour employer des sorts aussi puissants, confirma t-elle. Mais je pourrai vous les enlever, bien que cela prenne du temps et beaucoup d'énergie de ma part.

- Je vous remercie, dit-elle sincèrement. Est-ce… Est-ce que ce serait trop vous demander si vous pouviez m'apprendre également quelques sortilèges quand vous aurez réglé ce problème ? Maman ne m'a appris qu'à faire léviter des objets, et James ne voulait pas que je sache maîtriser la magie avant d'aller à l'école parce qu'il craignait que je m'en serve sur Matthew. Entre nous, je pense plutôt qu'il avait peur que je rattrape voir dépasse son fils tellement il est bête, mais il ne l'avouera jamais.

- Votre frère est à ce point… Mauvais ? s'enquit Marie-Louise d'un ton curieux.

- Il est pire que mauvais ! L'autre jour, il a fait exploser la porte de sa chambre en voulant essayer le sortilège d'allégresse ! C'est un danger pour toutes les personnes qui le côtoient.

Les sorciers gloussèrent alors de bon cœur face à cette anecdote pour le moins amusante, d'autant plus que les mouvements à effectuer pour un sortilège d'allégresse étaient horriblement simples à faire. Chacun pouvait avoir un aperçu du niveau de Matthew et par conséquent se faire une idée de la dangerosité de celui-ci lorsqu'il avait une baguette entre les mains.

- Je veux bien vous apprendre quelques sortilèges, déclara la princesse de Lamballe pour répondre à sa question, mais étant donné que nous ne nous verrions que très rarement, il vous faudra également travailler de votre côté. Je pourrais vous prêter quelques livres pour parfaire votre apprentissage.

- Merci madame ! s'enthousiasma Rosie en réprimant l'envie de lui sauter dessus et de l'enlacer.

Le bruit du carillon de la chapelle juxtaposant le château se fit soudainement entendre, et aussitôt plusieurs visages se tournèrent vers la cheminée sur laquelle était posée une magnifique pendule affichant à présent 16 heures de l'après-midi.

- Si tard ! remarqua Belvina en arquant un sourcil. Et dire que nous mangeons dans une heure à peine ! Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer !

- Je ferai mieux de rentrer dans ce cas, lança Rosie en se relevant. Rémus a bientôt terminé son travail…

- Rosie, avant que vous ne partiez, j'aimerais que vous éclaircissiez mes lanternes, l'interrompit Marie-Louise en la retenant par le bras.

- Que… Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Je sens que quelque chose vous turlupine, et que vous n'avez pas été franche avec moi en me racontant que vous étiez uniquement venue pour voir votre frère, je me trompe ?

Dire que Rosie fut surprise par cette soudaine affirmation serait un euphémisme. L'horreur et surtout la honte d'avoir été découverte si facilement la poussa presque à se dégager de l'emprise qu'avait la princesse de Lamballe sur son bras pour fuir à toute jambe chez elle, mais la peur la laissa totalement inerte sur le fauteuil. Incapable de bouger et surtout incapable de regarder à présent Marie-Louise dans les yeux, elle chercha alors les mots qui pourraient lui permettre de sortir de ce problème sans éveiller les soupçons sur ses véritables intentions, mais même en fouillant dans les méandres les plus profonds de son esprit, aucune idée cohérente et convaincante ne lui parvint. Dépitée, elle s'avoua alors vaincu et décida de jouer sur la franchise pour éviter de donner l'impression aux autres d'être une fille manipulatrice et intéressée : Le comportement qu'elle avait eu jusqu'à présent la dégoûta d'ailleurs à ce moment là, et elle s'en voulut d'avoir voulu à ce point berner cette charmante femme et ses amies en essayant de la séduire et la berner.

- Écoutez madame, je préfère être honnête avec vous et ne pas vous mentir parce que ce n'est pas bien. Je ne suis pas venue ici pour parler avec Harry, enfin si mais j'avais autre chose en tête et je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps pour vous en parler. Maman m'a toujours dit de dire la vérité aux gens pour ne pas les froisser et rester franche avec eux afin d'avoir une bonne relation amicale, mais je fais tout le contraire ici et je n'aime pas jouer l'hapocrite…

- L'hypocrite, la corrigea t-elle patiemment.

- Oui… Merlin que ce mot est compliqué… Enfin voila, je…

- Je sais, la coupa Marie-Louise en levant la main pour la faire taire. Vous êtes venue ici dans le but de me convaincre de vous adopter de la même façon que votre frère parce que vous avez l'impression de ne plus être véritablement sa sœur du fait de la différence de sang coulant dans vos veines. Le mot « demi-sœur » vous dérange car vous pensez immédiatement que vous n'êtes plus qu'une moitié de sœur pour lui et non pas celle que vous étiez il y a trois ans, et pour finir, vous espérez ainsi retrouver une vie de famille épanouie et une relation identique à celle que vous aviez avec votre frère.

Rosie la regarda d'un air abasourdi, la bouche à demie-ouverte et les yeux exorbités par la surprise d'avoir été aussi soudainement démasquée. Les autres personnes présentes avaient également tout entendu, et on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler tant l'étonnement avait fait son apparition chez chacun. Tous les regards se portèrent immédiatement sur la sœur d'Harry, mais celle-ci ne faisait nullement attention à eux, toujours incrédule face à cette mise à nue à laquelle elle n'était pas préparée.

- C-comment l'avez-vous su ? balbutia t-elle avec effroi.

- La légilimancie ma chère, répondit Marie-Louise en esquissant un rictus moqueur du coin des lèvres. Vos barrières d'occlumancie sont inexistantes, et il m'est aisé de pouvoir lire à travers votre esprit pour découvrir le moindre de vos secrets.

Rosie rougit alors d'embarras et baissa immédiatement les yeux sans que ce ne soit calculé cette fois-ci.

- Je ne vous cacherai pas que cette idée m'a effleuré l'esprit lorsque je vous ai rencontré en juillet, et en connaissant votre situation et celle de votre mère, j'ai supposé que cela aurait pu vous permettre ainsi qu'à Gabriel de pouvoir vous retrouver et vivre votre vie sans vous soucier de votre père et de Dumbledore. Mais voyez-vous Rosie, je ne tiens pas à répéter les mêmes erreurs commises deux ans plus tôt lorsque j'ai pris cette décision pour votre frère. Votre mère ne supporterait pas que je choisisse à sa place et que j'accède à votre demande sans même l'avoir consulté, par conséquent je ne vous adopterai pas tant que votre mère ne sera pas favorable à cette idée.

- Mais… Mais elle n'acceptera jamais…, marmonna tristement Rosie en réprimant l'envie de pleurer face à cet échec. Elle dira que vous lui volez son deuxième enfant sans même penser à ce que je peux ressentir de mon côté… s'il vous plait madame, est-ce que vous pouvez quand même le faire ? Maman n'a pas besoin d'être mise au coura…

- Non Rosie, la coupa t-elle plus durement qu'auparavant. Ce n'est pas vous rendre service que d'accepter votre demande, et c'est une décision à laquelle il faut longuement réfléchir, et vous n'avez à mon avis pas encore pesé le pour et le contre de cette situation. Pensez à ce qui pourrait vous arriver si vous changiez d'identité comme votre frère : Votre vie serait différente, et vos habitudes le seraient également. C'est un autre monde, une autre vie qui vous tendrait les bras, mais elle vous obligerait à abandonner en chemin une partie de celle que vous aviez autrefois. Seriez-vous prête à cela, prête à abandonner l'identité de Rosalyn Potter pour une autre à laquelle vous n'êtes pas forcément préparée ?

Rosie ne répondit pas, mais face au refus de Marie-Louise, ses yeux commencèrent à s'humidifier alors qu'elle baissait la tête, abattue. Son rêve, ou plutôt son envie s'écroulait lentement sous ses yeux alors qu'elle repensait à ses paroles qu'elle analysait sous un nouveau jour. Oui sa décision était peut-être encore trop précipitée, et mieux valait se préparer à cela en s'interrogeant plus longtemps sur les retombées qu'un changement d'identité pourrait avoir sur elle et sur les autres. Cependant, elle était malgré tout décidée à aller jusqu'au bout de son idée, pour son bien être personnel en premier lieu mais surtout pour se sentir de nouveau liée à Harry.

Soudainement, deux doigts lui empoignèrent délicatement le menton pour lui relever la tête, et deux orbes bleutés croisèrent immédiatement les siens dans lesquels elle put lire aisément de la compassion et peut-être même un brin de tendresse dont elle n'était pas coutumière de la part d'étrangers.

- Je peux éventuellement préparer une potion à l'avance si votre mère approuve votre demande, lança d'un ton apaisant Marie-Louise.

- Marie enfin, vous n'y pensez quand même pas ? marmonna Louise-Elisabeth alors que les autres retenaient leur souffle face à ce revirement de situation. Cette demoiselle ne vous fait qu'un caprice… Et que diront les gens en sachant que vous auriez un deuxième enfant ? Personne ne serait dupe et tous sauraient qu'elle n'est pas la fille de votre mari ! Souhaitez-vous jeter le discrédit sur vous en faisant croire aux autres que vous auriez-eu une relation extraconjugale avec un parfait inconnu ?

- Rien n'est encore décidé, lui rappela t-elle en faisant apparaître d'un coup de baguette magique une fiole ainsi qu'un couteau. Cette potion prend trois semaines à être conçue, nous aurions par conséquent amplement le temps pour réfléchir à un possible scénario pouvant expliquer son existence.

- Ma tante, mère a raison, plaida Pauline d'un air tout aussi inquiet que sa mère. Ne vous précipitez pas dans une aventure qui pourrait vous causer bien plus de tort que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer… L'adoption de Gabriel pouvait aisément être expliquée par une histoire plausible, mais celle-ci serait bien plus difficile à mettre en place et à être convaincante sans vous donner une mauvaise réputation auprès de vos amis et…

- Je sais pertinemment cela Pauline, l'interrompit t-elle en coupant la paume de main que lui tendait Rosie pour récolter quelques gouttes de sang. Croyez-bien que je ne prends pas cela à la légère, et si les risques sont trop importants pour moi-même ou pour cette jeune fille et sa mère, je n'irais jamais jusqu'au bout de ma démarche.

Face à la volonté de leur hôtesse, tous se turent bien que les réactions étaient toujours mitigées suite à cette décision. Même Daphné et sa sœur furent surprises par l'idée de Rosie, et même si elles ne trouvèrent rien à y redire, le fait de voir leur amie changer éventuellement d'identité aussi facilement les troubla fortement. Cette décision n'était pas à prendre à la légère, et elles en étaient pleinement conscientes. Restait à savoir selon elles si Rosie le comprenait également. Celle-ci d'ailleurs contenait avec peine la joie qui avait fait place dans son cœur bien que les regards insistants qu'elle sentait sur elle la mirent mal à l'aise une fois de plus.

- Voilà, lança Marie-Louise en refermant la fiole contenant le sang de Rosie qu'elle fit disparaitre avant de soigner la coupure de celle-ci. Rappelez-vous Rosie : Je ne ferais cela que si votre mère me donne son accord, alors il va non seulement vous falloir lui en parler mais également la convaincre. Étant donné que votre mère refuse de discuter avec moi, vous serez par conséquent la seule à devoir lui faire face.

- Je comprends…, bafouilla la sœur d'Harry en appréhendant à l'avance la confrontation. Vous ne savez pas à quel point cela représente pour moi madame, et je vous en suis infiniment reconnaissante…

Sentant qu'il était désormais temps de partir, Rosie se leva finalement de son siège, mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se diriger vers la cheminée pour retourner chez elle, elle eut subitement l'impression de ne pas avoir remercié convenablement son hôtesse pour sa gentillesse et sa patience. Après tout, celle-ci aurait pu lui en vouloir d'avoir été la cible de ses manigances, mais Marie-Louise ne lui avait pas un seul instant reproché, bien au contraire. Soufflant pour se donner du courage, Rosie remonta une nouvelle fois sur son fauteuil pour cette fois-ci la remercier en se lovant contre elle dans une étreinte qui en étonna plus d'un. Même la mère d'Harry fut surprise par cet élan de tendresse, et ce fut bien maladroitement qu'elle y répondit en tapotant nerveusement la tête de Rosie qui s'était blottie contre son épaule. L'image qu'elles laissaient transparaître à ce moment-là était pour le moins saisissante, et n'importe qui n'étant pas au courant de leur situation pouvait aisément croire qu'elles avaient un lien de parenté pour sembler aussi intime.

- Merci madame…, marmonna Rosie près de son oreille.

- Appelez-moi Marie-Louise Rosie, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous montrer aussi formelle avec moi !

Rosie se contenta d'hocher sa tête avant de finalement s'extirper de ses bras pour s'éloigner définitivement d'elle et retourner au quotidien qui était le sien à Londres. Elle n'oublia cependant pas de saluer tout le monde en partant tout en faisant promettre à Astoria de ne pas l'oublier cette fois-ci et de lui écrire constamment en n'oubliant aucun détail de sa vie et de celle de son frère.

- Quelle drôle de journée, lança Louise-Elisabeth une fois que Rosie eut disparue. Vraiment le monde de la magie me dépasse… Qu'il me semble loin le temps où nous n'avions point tous ces problèmes…

- J'aurais tendance à penser que ces problèmes ne font que commencer, argua Cygnus qui avait été étonnamment silencieux aujourd'hui. J'espère que vous réfléchirez longuement à la proposition de Rosie avant de l'accepter, ajouta t-il à l'encontre de Marie-Louise. J'aime beaucoup cette demoiselle ainsi que sa mère, et je n'aimerais pas qu'il leur arrive malheur suite à cette décision.

- Ne vous souciez point de ces choses là Cygnus, répondit-elle en buvant tranquillement du thé qu'elle venait de faire apparaître Je ne prendrais jamais de décisions hâtives si cela peut mettre en péril la vie d'autrui.

- Que Dieu vous entende mon amie, soupira la marquise de Tourzel. Que Dieu vous entende…

Loin de là, et sans même savoir que le destin de sa sœur et de sa mère adoptive pouvait prendre un chemin inattendu auquel il n'aurait jamais imaginé, Harry faisait lui aussi face à des problèmes qui n'engageaient heureusement que lui-même. Se trouvant actuellement dans la salle prévue pour les duels magiques, Harry faisait face à son dernier adversaire du jour, Auguste Boulanger et ce après une très longue journée au cours de laquelle il dut affronter bon nombre d'adversaires. Le reste de leur promotion assistait également à ce combat, tous assis en tailleur près des murs en formant ainsi une zone suffisamment large pour les deux combattants pour leur affrontement.

La tension était palpable dans l'air, mais la faute en revenait exclusivement aux deux combattants qui se jaugeaient l'un et l'autre comme s'ils se trouvaient face à un ver de terre particulièrement répugnant qu'ils rêvaient d'écraser. Il n'était pas très étonnant d'ailleurs de les voir agir de la sorte envers l'autre quand on connaissait l'animosité les animant tous les deux, mais personne ne jugea bon de le noter même à voix basse pour en informer son ou ses voisins. Tous préférèrent regarder l'affrontement imminent entre les deux meilleurs éléments de leur année, deux élèves qui promettaient en tout cas un bien meilleur spectacle que les précédents combats auxquels ils avaient participé.

La journée était en effet consacré aux duels magiques durant lesquels le professeur Montmorency pouvait ainsi évaluer à sa guise le niveau de chacun de ses nouveaux étudiants et ainsi déterminer la difficulté qu'il rencontrerait avec chacun d'entre eux dans le lourd apprentissage de la magie. Lui aussi regardait à présent ses deux meilleurs élèves se préparer à l'affrontement, et au fond de lui, il devait admettre qu'il avait très envie de les voir à l'œuvre et plus particulièrement Harry sur qui il mettait déjà de grands espoirs compte tenu de ses connaissances et de l'avancée plus que visible qu'il avait sur le reste de ses camarades.

- Je vous sens particulièrement nerveux Félix, lança discrètement sa collègue en penchant légèrement la tête vers lui. Peut-être est-ce l'inévitable combat auquel nous allons assister qui vous met dans un pareil état ?

Montmorency se contenta de la fusiller du regard tandis que satisfaite, Marguerite Riva qui avait accepté de le seconder dans cette séance d'entrainement et d'analyse souriait fièrement pour lui avoir aussi facilement fait perdre toute l'excitation qui l'animait jusqu'alors. Pourtant, elle aussi devait avouer qu'elle attendait avec impatience de voir ces deux garçons à l'œuvre, et tout comme Félix, elle fut pour le moins surprise et ravie de voir un élève aussi brillant dans son cours comme le fut jusqu'à présent Harry. De son propre aveu, elle doutait même qu'elle puisse un jour enseigner quelque chose à ce garçon et mettait ses si grandes connaissances dans sa branche de la magie sur le compte de l'éducation qu'il avait eu jusqu'à présent. Gabriel de Bourbon irait très loin, elle en était persuadée, et assister aux premiers pas de ce jeune homme et le voir devenir un personnage sans aucun doute important de la société française et de la vie politique de ce pays était d'ors et déjà un spectacle pour lequel elle était prête à suivre les évolutions jusqu'à ce que l'âge et la maladie l'empêche de pouvoir résister plus longtemps aux aléas de la vie.

Son avis était de toute façon général, et pas un seul de ses collègues ne doutait qu'Harry se révèle être incapable de réussir tout ce qu'il entreprendrait un jour, et au vu des performances qu'il réalisait chaque jour dans chaque matière et à l'assurance dont il faisait preuve chaque fois qu'il levait sa baguette, il ne faisait aucun doute que toutes personnes pariant sur une ascension fulgurante au sein des corps d'armées verraient sa mise être payante.

Harry de son côté ne se doutait pas des espoirs portés sur lui de la part du corps enseignant, et à vrai dire, il n'y prêtait guère attention. Sa principale préoccupation était depuis la rentrée d'entre dans leurs bonnes grâces et d'avoir un comportement exemplaire faisant honneur à son nom et à sa famille, et selon lui, certaines choses étaient encore à revoir de ce côté-là : Avoir été pendant trois ans choyé et dorloté par plusieurs dizaines de serviteurs et de membres de sa nouvelle famille eut le don de le rendre particulièrement suffisant et par moment paresseux, et vivre dans cette école lui fit apparaitre au grand jour tous ces défauts dont il se serait bien passé.

Les problèmes avaient démarré dès la journée succédant à la rentrée scolaire, et pas plus tard qu'au réveil, il se fit remarquer par le surveillant de leur dortoir pour ne pas être parvenu à se réveiller malgré le clairon entendu dans la cour de l'école et par le brouhaha causé par ses camarades de chambrée tandis qu'ils s'activaient tous à se préparer le plus rapidement possible. Harry lui avait tranquillement poursuivi sa nuit en dormant profondément dans son lit, et ce malgré les secousses de Nicolas et Jules qui tentèrent vainement de le faire sortir de sous ses draps. N'étant pas habitué à se lever aussi tôt, Harry fut incapable de se mettre debout, et il fallut l'aide du surveillant pour le faire se lever et aller dans la salle d'eau avec ses camarades. Le fils de Marie-Louise fit alors la découverte ce matin là de la méthode radicale de réveil qu'utilisait l'école pour réveiller les fainéants : Le jet d'eau froide.

Frigorifié, mouillé dans une chemise de nuit lui collant désormais à la peau et grelottant des pieds à la tête, Harry plaça immédiatement cette journée en tête de la liste des pires réveils qu'il ait eu de toute sa vie, largement en tête par rapport aux rares fois où James avait crut bon de venir lui-même le sortir des bras de Morphée pour s'en prendre physiquement à lui. Par chance, et connaissant grâce à sa mère le sortilège d'assèchement permettant notamment à ses dames de chambre de sécher rapidement ses vêtements et ses draps mouillés, il fit de même avec ceux qu'il possédait et put en un rien de temps aller tranquillement se laver en compagnie de ses deux amis en se jurant intérieurement de ne plus jamais flemmarder dans son lit tant qu'il serait ici.

La salle d'eau était elle-même pour le moins intrigante, et un étrange système fixé au plafond permettait aux étudiants de se laver intégralement le corps sans user d'énormément d'eau. Bien qu'étonnés par cette étrange méthode de nettoyage du corps, chacun s'y plia de bonne grâce même si la plupart regrettèrent de ne pouvoir se baigner dans l'eau bien chaude d'une baignoire où dans une rivière fraîche et accueillante. L'eau était d'ailleurs particulièrement froide mais eu le mérite de les réveiller totalement, l'eau froide ayant pour particularité de pouvoir vivifier le corps sans même avoir à faire quelques exercices musculaires.

Vint ensuite l'habillement, et Harry remarqua rapidement que certains étudiants furent incapables de s'habiller correctement sans l'aide d'un voir de deux camarades pour l'appuyer dans sa tâche. Il faut dire que l'équipement qu'ils devaient tous porter était pour le moins lourd et difficile à vêtir si l'on n'y était pas préparé. Aussi, lorsque le surveillant revint pour vérifier l'état du dortoir et l'uniforme de chaque élève, très peu étaient parvenus à être irréprochables à ses yeux. Même Harry fit une erreur ce jour-là, et comme le constata son surveillant, son lit bien qu'impeccable gardait encore quelques traces d'humidité du fait de l'eau que lui avait envoyé ce dernier pour le réveiller. Le résultat final fut qu'il dût refaire intégralement son lit après que l'homme ait tiré sans ménagement sur les couvertures pour les jeter à terre, et un tour supplémentaire dans la cour pour l'échauffement lui était également offert pour ses deux incartades en moins d'une demi-heure.

Mais si l'on exceptait cette matinée, Les semaines suivantes furent bien plus calmes pour lui-même si les entraînements chaque matin furent des plus éreintants et fatigants. Il fallut en outre faire également abstraction de l'hostilité de certains de ses camarades pour la seule raison qu'il était d'ascendance noble contrairement à eux. Il n'y eut au début que les autres enfants issus de la noblesse française et ses deux premiers amis pour passer outre son titre de prince et l'immense richesse qu'il posséderait plus tard, mais grâce à ses résultats scolaires et à sa volonté de toujours rendre service à ceux en difficulté dans certaines matières, rares furent ceux qui lui tinrent encore rigueur pour son statut royal même si Harry était encore loin de pouvoir les considérer comme des camarades fiables pour qui il aurait une pleine et totale confiance à l'avenir.

Les cours en eux-mêmes étaient très intéressants, quoiqu'un peu faciles pour lui qui n'avait depuis trois semaines que revu les bases de la magie quand le reste de ses camarades découvrait que chaque mouvement de baguette et chaque intonation de la voix avait une importance capitale dans la réussite du sortilège qu'ils souhaitaient utiliser. L'intérêt était surtout concentré sur les efforts que faisaient les autres garçons pour parvenir à avoir un résultat convenable dans leurs travaux, et il réprima à de nombreuses reprises l'envie de rire en voyant certains d'entre eux parvenir à faire exploser leurs pupitres en échouant à faire léviter un objet. Même ses deux amis avaient quelques difficultés à progresser, mais Harry se fit un devoir de les aider dans tout ce qu'ils entreprenaient, en particulier lorsque cela concernait l'écriture de leurs devoirs et la lecture des informations écrites sur les tableaux des salles de cours.

Rapidement, il se rendit compte que très peu des élèves savaient écrire et encore moins lire, et que lors des cours de soutien donnés durant les pauses et les fins de semaine, la quasi-totalité de ses camarades de régiment assistaient à cela tandis que lui profitait d'une liberté salvatrice et régénératrice. Certains ne savaient même pas tenir une plume entre leurs doigts, et il n'était pas rare de voir des feuilles de parchemin trouées et déchirées lorsqu'elles n'étaient pas tachées d'encre sur toute la surface. Il semblait à ses yeux que la difficulté principale de ses amis et du reste de leur promotion n'allait pas être l'apprentissage de la magie mais tout simplement ces choses si basiques mais terriblement difficiles pour eux.

Les premiers cours furent ainsi l'occasion pour les professeurs de les aider dans cette lourde tâche, et peu importe la matière, chacun fit de son mieux pour leur venir en aide afin de pouvoir démarrer au plus vite le véritable programme scolaire qui allait leur être donné. Harry fut lui-même loué par ses supérieurs par sa volonté d'aider ses amis plutôt que d'attendre patiemment que tous parviennent à un résultat convenable, et en un rien de temps, presque tous les professeurs furent séduits par son attitude noble et pleine de bon sentiment.

Il n'y avait malgré tout que pendant les entraînements matinaux que la différence de niveau entre lui et ses camarades se réduisait, notamment lorsqu'il fallait en venir à la force physique. Harry avait beau être talentueux dans tout ce qui concernait la magie, sa musculature elle était pour le moins quelconque et parfois même inférieure à celle de certains de ses camarades, ce qu'ils ne se gênaient pas pour le lui rappeler de temps à autre. Soulever de lourds sacs et courir à travers un dédale d'obstacles était bien plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraissait, et il s'en rendit compte très rapidement en constatant qu'à ce jeu là, il n'était pas le meilleur de sa promotion.

Le maniement du sabre et l'équitation étaient par contre deux domaines qu'il avait su maîtriser depuis longtemps : Un noble digne de ce nom devait apprendre dès son plus jeune âge à savoir pratiquer correctement cela, et à vrai dire, la seule difficulté que rencontra Harry depuis son arrivée à l'académie était de parvenir à grimper sur le dos de son cheval avec tout le poids de l'uniforme et du paquetage qu'il devait porter et installer sur le dos de l'animal. À ce rythme là, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il parviendrait très rapidement à dépasser les espérances de ses professeurs, et lui-même en était on ne peut plus conscient.

Même les élèves plus âgés virent en lui un très bon élément de l'académie et purent se faire une idée de la personne qu'était Harry en le côtoyant, et ce même de loin. Harry attisa d'ailleurs leur curiosité moins de deux jours après son arrivée en vainquant en moins d'une minute un élève de quatrième année ayant eu le malheur de vouloir le défier en pensant là humilier un représentant de la noblesse. Bien mal lui en prit, son petit jeu tourna rapidement court, et c'est avec une cuisante douleur entre les jambes qu'il dut aller à l'infirmerie se faire soigner ses membres endoloris.

Le bizutage s'arrêta très rapidement depuis ce jour-là, et personne n'osa causer du tort au fils de Marie-Louise ou à ses camarades par peur des représailles que Gabriel de Bourbon pouvait orchestrer. Un certain respect vit même le jour chez eux pour lui, non seulement pour sa qualité de prince et pour l'histoire des deux familles dont il était le représentant, mais également pour ses capacités magiques qui firent le tour de l'école en peu de temps. Harry ne pouvait pas rêver mieux comme début d'année scolaire, et alors qu'il était pour le moins anxieux à l'idée d'intégrer cette académie il y avait encore trois semaines, il se sentait parfaitement intégré à présent et désirait déjà pousser plus loin sa chance et déjà se faire un nom pour montrer ce qu'il valait en situation de combat réelle. Malheureusement un soldat ne pouvait aller en guerre qu'à partir de quinze ans pour son grand désarroi, mais il espérait pouvoir raccourcir ce délai en impressionnant toujours plus ses supérieurs et en assimilant au plus vite ce qu'il pouvait encore apprendre d'eux. Aussi il n'était pas rare de le voir plancher durant son temps libre dans la bibliothèque et passer des heures le nez collé aux pages des manuels qu'il lisait et dont il mémorisait toutes les informations.

Mais si tout semblait au premier abord parfait, quelques points négatifs persistaient cependant au beau milieu de cet environnement accueillant, et le plus important était sans nul doute Gaston, l'irascible concierge qui s'était de toute évidence fait un devoir de lui mener la vie dure. Pas une journée ne passait sans qu'Harry ne soit la cible de l'une de ses insultes, et pas une semaine sans qu'il ne soit puni pour un manquement au règlement, la plupart du temps inventé par Gaston. Un couloir sale dans lequel il se trouvait ? La faute lui était attribuée. Une vitre brisée suite à un sortilège ratée ? Il était le coupable désigné et ce même s'il se trouvait à l'autre bout de l'école à ce moment là. Un élève criant trop fort ? Encore une fois, Harry faisait les frais du mauvais caractère du concierge. Les punitions qu'il subissait était d'ailleurs très fatigantes et le plus souvent demandaient énormément d'efforts comme lorsqu'il devait traîner de lourds sacs sur un parcours d'obstacles ou nettoyer toutes les vitres d'une aile de l'école sans utiliser la magie.

Mais malgré ces injustices, Harry ne s'en plaignit pas, et au grand dam du concierge, il accepta sans broncher ces punitions en esquissant même à de nombreuses reprises un petit sourire moqueur à son encontre pour le faire pester encore davantage. L'homme n'avait absolument aucune base en occlumancie, et il était très facile de pouvoir le mettre en colère : De toute façon même le plus infime désagrément le faisait hurler, alors Harry n'avait pas besoin de faire preuve de créativité pour le faire sortir de ses gonds.

L'animosité entre eux était connu de tous, même des professeurs, mais personne ne jugea bon de prévenir le directeur, et il était préférable de régler ses problèmes soi-même plutôt que de déranger les autres au risque de passer pour un faible à leurs yeux. La règle était simple et se résumait simplement à « débrouille-toi par toi-même et agis en homme », une règle que tout le monde, de la première à la dernière année de formation, suivait à la lettre et respectait scrupuleusement. Harry par conséquent choisissait de trouver une solution à ce problème épineux par ses propres moyens, et bien que pour l'instant il ne parvenait pas à trouver une idée pour faire passer l'envie à Gaston de l'injurier à l'avenir sans risquer une exclusion ou une punition dont il se souviendrait toute sa vie, il savait que tôt ou tard il parviendrait à renverser la vapeur et à régler définitivement le problème qu'il surnommait lui-même « concierge aigri et grincheux ».

Une seule autre personne parvenait à battre Gaston dans le classement des individus qu'Harry n'appréciait pas : Auguste Boulanger, son désormais rival attitré et pour son malheur voisin de dortoir. Le fait qu'il l'affronte d'ailleurs aujourd'hui en duel lui permettait d'avoir l'occasion de pouvoir s'amuser de lui et d'avoir la possibilité de lancer tous les sorts lui venant à l'esprit pour régler les comptes qu'il avait avec lui. Tout les opposait, du moins c'est ce que pensait Auguste, et si Harry avait bien tenté le premier jour de discuter avec lui en constatant que leurs lits seraient côte à côte, il revit rapidement ses ambitions à la baisse le concernant.

Issu d'un milieu plutôt modeste, Auguste était - comble d'ironie - fils de boulanger et d'une mère sorcière. Toute son enfance, il dut subir les longs monologues de son père pestant continuellement sur leurs mauvaises conditions de vie qu'il mettait sur le dos du précédent régime gouvernant le pays, et ce sans même se rendre compte que sa situation était bien plus aisée et valorisante que les pauvres paysans se tuant à la tâche chaque jour dans leurs champs et accumulant les maladies et les problèmes de santé au fil du temps. Son fils après bien des années de lavage de cerveau avait par conséquent approuvé les dires de son père et ne se gênait pas pour le montrer ouvertement et en particulier devant Harry.

Dès le premier jour, il ne se retint d'ailleurs pas pour lui exprimer toute la haine qu'il avait pour lui, et malgré la poignée de main tendue que lui offrait Harry lorsqu'il voulut sympathiser avec lui, il préféra au contraire cracher purement et simplement sur celle-ci avant de le traiter de « Collabo royaliste » et « d'ennemi du peuple ». Harry ne broncha pas à son insulte, mais il sentit dès cet instant qu'entre lui et ce garçon, l'entente ne surviendrait probablement jamais. Pour marquer le coup et afficher ouvertement la tension existant entre eux, Harry opta donc pour la solution de secours et essuya sa main recouverte de salive sur l'uniforme de son autoproclamé rival et ennemi avant de terminer tranquillement son installation dans le dortoir sans même se soucier de ce que pouvait ressentir Auguste.

Par la suite, les disputes entre eux se poursuivirent bien qu'elles furent pour la plupart orchestrée par Auguste, et pas une journée ne passait sans que ces deux là n'en viennent à invectiver l'autre à défaut d'utiliser leurs poings pour se faire respecter. Généralement, Harry préférait conserver un comportement irréprochable à ces occasions, et selon sa propre philosophie, le silence était le meilleur des mépris et témoignait d'une bien plus noble façon à une personne la haine que l'on éprouvait pour lui. Les rares fois où il répondait à ses provocations, Harry gardait un parfait contrôle sur ses émotions, et c'est en tenant des propos très imagés et plein de dérisions qu'il s'adressait alors à lui.

_« Pourquoi donc t'obstines-tu à continuellement m'approcher et me conter toutes ces horreurs, Boulanger ? Il serait aisé de croire pour un esprit peu éclairé que tu éprouverais pour moi quelques sentiments amoureux te poussant à vouloir gagner mon attention, mais je suis au regret de t'annoncer que je ne mange malheureusement pas de ce pain là et qu'il m'est regrettable de te briser le cœur en piétinant l'amour que tu me portes »_ avait-il un jour lancé en faisant rougir de colère Auguste et hurler de rire les quelques étudiants présents autour d'eux.

Mais si Harry appréciait d'humilier Auguste en le tournant en ridicule, il devait admettre qu'il possédait néanmoins bien plus de cran et de courage que les autres élèves de l'école, et surtout bien plus de connaissance en matière de magie que leurs camarades de première année. Avoir une mère sorcière y était peut-être pour beaucoup, mais Auguste connaissait bien plus de sorts que les autres étudiants du même âge, et dans la hiérarchie des meilleurs étudiants, il parvenait à atteindre aisément la deuxième place sans même avoir besoin de montrer à tous l'étendue de son talent. Peut-être était-ce d'ailleurs pour cette raison que son ressenti envers Harry semblait accroître au fil du temps et que la seule idée qu'il soit juste derrière lui dans le classement imaginaire des meilleurs élèves le faisait hurler de colère, mais Harry ne s'en soucia que très peu, trop occupé à poursuivre ses efforts et à surveiller du coin de l'œil Auguste en songeant que son rival pouvait très bien être le genre d'individu à attaquer les gens par derrière lorsque ceux-ci n'y prenaient pas garde.

Il était par conséquent et pour le moins amusant que ces deux là se retrouvent face à face pour un ultime duel dans lequel chacun avait un objectif personnel à atteindre : Affirmer sa position de meilleur élève pour l'un et faire chuter de son piédestal son adversaire pour l'autre et se proclamer ainsi au dessus de tous. Autant dire que le conflit des égos allait sous peu avoir lieu.

- Ceci est le dernier duel pour aujourd'hui, annonça le professeur Montmorency en les regardant simultanément. Je ne veux pas de bagarre, pas de comportement scandaleux portant atteinte à notre école et de remarques injurieuses au risque de recevoir une sanction exemplaire. Soyez irréprochable dans vos gestes tout comme dans vos paroles. Suis-je clair ?

Deux hochements de tête lui répondirent sans pour autant que ses deux élèves ne se quittent des yeux.

- Saluez votre adversaire selon les règles établies pour un duel magique, leur ordonna le professeur Montmorency.

Tous les deux s'avancèrent vers l'autre, et lorsqu'il ne resta que deux mètres les distançant, chacun sortit sa baguette de l'étui accroché à leur avant-bras pour la présenter devant leur visage de la même façon que des escrimeurs.

- Je vais te mettre une telle raclée que tu me supplieras d'arrêter ce duel, lui lança Auguste en souriant d'un air mauvais.

- Dans une bouche close, il n'entre point de mouche, répliqua Harry. Ta suffisance te perdra, Boulanger.

Harry eut la satisfaction de voir que ses paroles avaient touché son adversaire, et celui-ci devint soudainement rouge vif à mesure que la colère prenait le dessus sur sa raison et ses émotions. Des cours qu'il avait eus de la part de sa mère, une chose revenait très souvent : Le contrôle de soi qui, dans le cas contraire, pouvait altérer les capacités et les compétences en duel d'un individu et donner à son adversaire un avantage psychologique certain sur l'autre. L'issue d'un combat était par conséquent rarement à l'avantage du premier nommé, et Harry savait pertinemment que pour le moment, et bien qu'il n'ait pas encore combattu Auguste, il possédait une plus grande chance de réussite au terme de ce combat qu'auparavant.

- Reculez de dix pas désormais et attendez mon signal avant de pouvoir commencer à vous affronter, leur intima leur professeur en s'éloignant lui aussi pour aller rejoindre Marguerite Riva et le reste des élèves. Interdiction d'attaquer l'autre pendant qu'il a le dos tourné, tout comme il vous est défendu d'utiliser des sortilèges mortels contre votre adversaire. Tout le reste peut vous être utile, aussi utilisez tout ce que vous connaissez.

Les deux garçons hochèrent simplement et à nouveau la tête avant de respecter scrupuleusement les règles énoncées par leur supérieur. Leurs pas claquaient sur le parquet de la salle dans un silence de cathédrale, et chacun observait le mur vers lequel ils se dirigeaient non sans guetter le moindre signe derrière eux pouvant les informer d'une éventuelle attaque en traître Puis au terme des dix pas, tous les deux se retournèrent vers l'autre, le bras tenant la baguette tendu dans sa direction et les jambes légèrement écartées l'une de l'autre comme le feraient deux sabreurs.

- Êtes-vous prêts ? leur demanda Montmorency en regardant alternativement ses deux élèves. Commencez ! lança t-il d'une voix forte lorsque tous les deux confirmèrent qu'ils n'attendaient que son signal.

- Stupefix !

Auguste fut le premier à attaquer, et le sortilège d'un rouge éclatant qui sortit de sa baguette fonça directement vers Harry qui ne bougea même pas pour l'éviter. Celui-ci se contenta d'un simple mouvement de baguette de le dévier sans même prendre la peine de donner l'impression d'être totalement investi dans le combat, et à dire vrai, il semblait presque s'ennuyer. Son adversaire, surpris par son comportement, fut quelque peu déstabilisé par sa nonchalance, mais sans perdre une minute, il poursuivit ses assauts en envoyant cinq autres sortilèges en direction d'Harry.

- Allons Boulanger, tu peux sans doute faire mieux que ça ? le nargua néanmoins Harry en déviant à nouveau les sortilèges s'approchant de lui. Je croyais que tu voulais me donner une leçon, à moins que ce ne fussent que des affabulations sans lendemain ?

- La ferme Bourbon ! ragea l'autre en perdant rapidement ses nerfs. Expelliarmus !

Il était clair aux yeux de Harry que son adversaire n'avait absolument aucun plan établi pour le vaincre, pas plus qu'il n'avait préparé de tactique afin de venir à bout de lui. Sa stratégie se résumait au final à envoyer tous les sorts qu'il connaissait sans s'arrêter et sans même se soucier du niveau de magie qu'il possédait en lui au risque de se voir rapidement à court d'énergie. Lui de son côté se contentait de contrer les sortilèges en utilisant le charme du bouclier, non sans au passage anticiper les coups d'Auguste en utilisant la légilimancie contre lui pour deviner à l'avance tous les déplacements et sortilèges qu'il utiliserait. Le combat devint rapidement ennuyant pour lui, et l'excitation qu'il avait eue auparavant disparut rapidement pour laisser place à une franche lassitude.

Aussi Harry décida alors d'élever un peu le niveau, et d'un mouvement de baguette, il fit exploser le parquet devant lui pour laisser un trou d'une vingtaine de centimètres de diamètre. Les débris de bois eux volèrent dans tous les sens, et d'un autre coup de baguette magique, il parvint à transformer l'un d'eux en une roche suffisamment solide pour recevoir le sortilège de son adversaire qu'il plaça d'ailleurs dans la trajectoire de celui-ci. La rencontre entre la pierre et le sort ne tarda d'ailleurs pas et le choc fut parfaitement encaissé par le rocher qui se scinda en deux parties à ce contact.

Ne perdant pas de temps, Harry envoya les deux masses rocheuses dans la direction d'Auguste en prenant bien soin de ne pas le viser directement : Mieux valait après tout éviter de blesser sérieusement son adversaire même si le dit adversaire n'était pas quelqu'un qu'il appréciait. Surpris par cette contre-attaque, Auguste eut tout juste le temps de se jeter par terre avant que les deux morceaux de roche ne vinrent siffler près de ses oreilles pour terminer leur course quelques mètres plus loin. Boulanger profita d'ailleurs du bruit causé par les pierres sur le bois du parquet pour souffler de soulagement, mais il déchanta rapidement en voyant le parquet craqueler puis exploser à plusieurs endroits autour de lui.

L'espace d'un instant, il crut même qu'il se trouvait sur une plaque de bois fragile qui risquait à tout instant de céder sous son poids et de l'entraîner au fond d'un précipice, mais ses appréhensions se calmèrent légèrement en voyant plutôt apparaître d'étranges plantes semblables à des lianes et s'extirpant des crevasses et fissures ayant vu le jour tout autour de lui. Les lianes s'élevaient dans les airs de la même façon que des serpents et poursuivaient leur montée en se contorsionnant de la même façon que des danseuses du ventre. Puis, lorsqu'elles furent suffisamment hautes, les plantes se jetèrent immédiatement sur lui et avant même qu'il n'ait eu l'idée de tenter de s'échapper. Toutes s'enroulèrent sur son corps, lui immobilisant en quelques secondes seulement les chevilles et poignets et s'agrippant suffisamment à lui pour l'empêcher même de pouvoir remuer et tester la solidité de ses nouveaux liens.

Auguste se rendit compte à cet instant qu'il était complètement fichu, et dans sa chute pour éviter les deux rochers, il constata avec colère qu'il avait malencontreusement lâché sa baguette et se retrouvait désormais sans la moindre possibilité de fuite. Les plantes le firent se relever et le soulevèrent à quelques centimètres du sol, juste assez pour qu'il puisse faire face à son adversaire, un adversaire qui d'ailleurs ne parvenait pas à se départir d'un rictus moqueur à son égard.

Ce fut alors qu'il remarqua la position dans laquelle se trouvait Harry, et en quelques secondes seulement, il comprit alors qu'il s'était fait totalement roulé par ce dernier.

- Déjà fatigué, Boulanger ? lança sournoisement Harry. J'avais espéré m'amuser encore longtemps avec toi… Malheureusement il semblerait que je t'ai surestimé.

Dans un silence de cathédrale, Harry se mit alors à expliquer à toutes les personnes présentes la tactique qu'il avait mise au point pour faire basculer le combat en sa faveur, et tous écoutaient d'une oreille attentive ses paroles, même les professeurs.

- Vois-tu Boulanger, ton principal défaut est ton manque de contrôle sur tes émotions, et tu peux très facilement te laisser emporter par celles-ci si tu n'y prends pas garde, expliqua t-il d'un ton sérieux. Je savais qu'en me moquant de toi, tu serais amené à perdre patience et à laisser la colère prendre le dessus au risque de commettre de nombreuses erreurs causant ta perte, et c'est justement ce qui s'est passé. La colère t'a aveuglé, et tu es tombé très facilement dans le piège que j'ai mis en place contre toi. N'importe qui ayant gardé son sang-froid aurait pu aisément éviter le rocher que j'ai envoyé dans ta direction, mais toi, tu t'es jeté à plat ventre en anticipant trop tardivement mon geste, et je n'avais plus alors qu'à mettre en place la dernière pièce de mon édifice.

D'un geste de tête, il désigna alors sa baguette qu'il avait plantée au beau milieu du trou causé par l'explosion de tout à l'heure.

- Mon sortilège est une création de mon arrière-arrière-arrière Grand-mère la comtesse de Soissons Marie de Bourbon peu après qu'elle ait fait de nombreuses recherches sur une plante nommée « filet du diable ». Le principe est le même hormis le fait que je contrôle cette plante et qu'elle ne craint plus la lumière. J'ai pu ainsi sans même que tu ne t'en rendes compte faire apparaître cette plante sous le parquet de cette salle pour qu'elle vienne te ligoter entièrement et t'empêche de pouvoir te libérer. Le fait que tu ais perdu ta baguette n'est qu'un détail auquel je n'avais pas songé mais qui au final m'aura assuré une victoire totale sur toi. Maintenant, je pourrais très bien lui ordonner de te broyer les os en serrant tes liens, ou alors de te faire heurter violemment les murs ou le plafond au point que tu en perdes conscience… Ou alors, nous pouvons abréger cela en annonçant que tu abandonnes. Le choix t'appartient, Boulanger.

La perspective de se retrouver brisé en mille morceaux suffit à Auguste pour accepter la défaite, et sa tête s'inclinant légèrement fut une réponse suffisante pour Harry et pour les autres pour comprendre qu'il s'avouait vaincu. Son adversaire le détacha alors et fit disparaître presque aussitôt les longues lianes qui le retenaient. Boulanger s'effondra sur le sol, haletant légèrement du fait du manque d'oxygène occasionnés par ses liens et les yeux fixés sur le parquet sans qu'il n'ose les lever pour observer les réactions de ses congénères.

- Auguste Boulanger ayant souhaité abandonner le combat, la victoire revient donc à Gabriel de Bourbon, déclara solennellement le professeur Montmorency. Toutes mes félicitations jeune homme.

Presque comme un signal, Jules et Nicolas vinrent immédiatement féliciter à leur façon Harry en lui sautant dessus, tandis que le reste des élèves furent partagés entre applaudir simplement ou rejoindre leurs camarades pour célébrer avec eux cette victoire au bout du compte logique mais méritée. Finalement la plupart choisirent la deuxième option, et en un rien de temps, Harry se retrouva encerclé et complimenté de tous les côtés ; L'hostilité de la rentrée n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir désormais.

- Son niveau est de très loin supérieur à celui de ses camarades, argua le professeur Montmorency en observant curieusement Harry être félicité par ses amis. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il soit même capable de pouvoir rivaliser et vaincre des recrues de quatrième ou cinquième année.

- Et que suggérez-vous Félix ? lui demanda Marguerite. Qu'on le transfère directement de la première à la quatrième année ? Qu'on l'envoie tout comme les recrues de cet âge en campagne pour aller Dieu sait où ? Allons mon ami, il est bien trop jeune encore…

- Je n'avais pas cela en tête, rassurez-vous. Mais il est certain qu'il ne progressera pas sur le plan magique en continuant de suivre le même entrainement que ses compagnons, et nous sommes déjà plusieurs à avoir pensé cela ces dernières semaines. Il faudrait que j'aille m'enquérir de ce problème auprès du colonel Pajol afin que nous puissions trouver une solution satisfaisant toutes les parties. Ce jeune garçon a un fort potentiel, et il serait idiot de brider la marge de progression qu'il possède en lui en faisant en sorte qu'il poursuive la même scolarité que maintenant. Des cours plus poussés seraient par exemple la solution idéale pour lui, tout comme nous pourrions dans un avenir proche lui faire découvrir la réalité du terrain afin qu'il se prépare au mieux à ce que l'on attend de lui et de ses camarades.

- Hm… Attendons encore de voir ce qu'il est capable de faire avant de songer à cela. Cela ne fait que quelques semaines seulement qu'il est ici, et nous pourrions très bien trouver chez lui un problème pouvant l'empêcher pour l'instant de rejoindre ses camarades de régiment au combat.

- Oui attendons, ce serait le plus sage pour le moment, conclut d'un ton tranchant Félix. Messieurs, Garde à vous !

Les célébrations s'interrompirent aussitôt, et en moins de dix secondes, trois lignes parfaitement alignés firent face au professeur, chaque élève plus ou moins droit et parvenant à un résultat bien plus convenable que le jour de la rentrée. Aucun garçon n'avait en tout cas manqué de trébucher ou de s'emmêler les jambes en voulant se tenir correctement.

- Je souhaite vous féliciter encore une fois pour le travail accompli aujourd'hui, commença le professeur Montmorency en faisant les cent pas devant eux. Le niveau de certains ici laisse encore à désirer, mais je suis ravi de voir que vous parvenez déjà à mettre à profit les connaissances qui vous ont été transmises ces dernières semaines par vos professeurs. D'autres encore m'ont agréablement surpris dans leurs duels, et quant au reste, ils n'ont fait que confirmer ce que je pensais déjà d'eux auparavant.

Son regard se porta brièvement sur Harry, Auguste, et étonnamment Jules qui était parvenu à aller relativement loin dans ce tournoi.

- Ce tournoi avait en vérité deux objectifs : Premièrement, il était essentiel pour nous d'évaluer le niveau de chacun, et je ne parle pas seulement de vos capacités en magie et des sortilèges que vous connaissez et utilisez. La logique, la force physique ou encore votre comportement ont été également mis à l'épreuve afin d'évaluer vos capacités dans chacun de ces domaines, et forcé de constater que certains d'entre vous sont bien incapables de garder leur calme lorsque la situation ne tourne pas à leur avantage…

Ses yeux se portèrent quelques secondes sur Auguste qui fut bien incapable de soutenir le regard perçant que lui lança le professeur Montmorency.

- Agiter une baguette et manier un sabre ne sont pas les seules compétences que nous recherchons chez vous, et il est primordial que vous travaillez sur chacune des facettes composant votre personnalité tout comme il est essentiel que vous poursuiviez vos efforts pour progresser et gagner en expérience. Nous avons pu ainsi aujourd'hui savoir où étaient vos points forts, mais également vos points faibles et comment remédier à cela. Vos difficultés seront ainsi surmontées au fil du temps, et ce qui faisait autrefois votre faiblesse deviendra votre force.

Le professeur Riva se leva alors de son siège pour venir se poster à côté de son collègue pour leur faire face, un étrange sourire sur le visage.

- Le deuxième objectif concernait votre programme scolaire pour cette année, poursuivit-elle. Un premier examen vous sera donné au mois de novembre, et celui-ci s'avèrera très particulier puisque ce sera une mise en situation réelle de combat, un test pratique si vous préférez. En fonction de vos compétences et de vos capacités, vous serez divisés en deux groupes distincts mais d'égale importance que nous pourrons ainsi nommer formation bleu et formation rouge. Chaque groupe sera composé d'un chef ou comme les anglais l'appellent d'un leader qui sera en charge de la formation qu'il devra diriger. Il est par conséquent inutile de vous préciser que Messieurs Bourbon et Boulanger seront les deux meneurs.

Les têtes se tournèrent aussitôt vers les deux concernés, et bien des élèves espéraient déjà faire partie du groupe que dirigerait Harry lorsque l'occasion se présentera.

- L'objectif de cet examen sera simple : Vaincre son adversaire et conquérir ses positions. Pour cela, il vous sera demandé de mettre hors d'état de nuire tous vos ennemis, mais également de prendre la base qui leur sera attribuée. Il vous sera demandé de faire preuve de ruse, de logique, d'esprit d'équipe et d'intelligence pour parvenir à ce résultat, mais également de mettre à profit tout ce qui vous sera enseigné pour faire pencher la balance en votre faveur. Chaque détail compte, et tous doivent être analysés pour vous permettre de remporter la victoire.

Marguerite laissa un temps de pause pour permettre à ses élèves de réfléchir à ses paroles avant de finalement faire tomber le coup de grâce qui allait en alarmer plus d'un.

- Votre moyenne scolaire dépendra en grande partie du résultat que vous obtiendrez ce jour-là, mais sachez que chacun d'entre vous sera analysé sur la façon dont il a participé à cet examen. Un élève faisant partie de l'équipe gagnante mais n'ayant absolument rien fait pour cela aura par exemple une note mauvaise, et inversement. Sachez également que tous les membres de l'équipe gagnante se verront offrir une permission leur permettant d'aller retrouver leurs familles pour la période des fêtes de fin d'année. Quant au reste, ils resteront bien évidemment ici à réfléchir sur ce qui a pu causer leur défaite. Alors, soyez attentifs et assidus dans vos leçons pour préparer au mieux votre examen.

Personne ne prit le risque de marmonner sur les dernières paroles du professeur Riva et sur l'importance qu'aurait apparemment le résultat obtenu pour cette bataille arrangée. Cependant Harry pouvait aisément sentir les regards insistants sur lui des autres, et il n'eut pas besoin de la légilimancie pour comprendre que tous voyaient en lui le ticket leur permettant de retrouver leurs parents pour noël. La cloche de la chapelle sonna soudainement quelque part dans l'école, les interrompant tous dans leurs pensées, et étrangement plusieurs ventres se mirent à gargouiller à ce moment-là.

- Bon Dieu que le temps est vite passé, soupira Montmorency en allant revêtir sa redingote. Messieurs, il semblerait qu'il soit l'heure de manger, alors je ne vous retiendrai pas plus longtemps. Rompez !

- Vraiment Gab', il faudra que tu m'apprennes tout ces trucs avec une baguette ! s'exclama Nicolas lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle pour se diriger vers le réfectoire. Tu aurais dû voir la tête de Boulanger tout à l'heure, c'était vraiment à mourir de rire ! Le pauvre va mettre du temps à se remettre de sa défaite !

- N'est-ce pas toi qu'il a battu en moins de 30 secondes ? argua Jules en le regardant d'un air irrité. Tu faisais moins le fier toi aussi à ce moment là.

- Oh la ferme Rivelli ! Tu as vraiment le chic pour me casser les pieds quand je suis de bonne humeur !

- Je ne faisais que te rappeler que tu n'es pas en droit de pouvoir fanfaronner comme un prince alors que tu as été ridicule tout à l'heure. Tu pensais vraiment que le sortilège de lévitation pouvait te faire gagner ?

- Je voulais le faire léviter lui ! Comme ça, je l'aurais soulevé suffisamment haut pour le faire tomber et l'assommer !

- déclara Monsieur-Je-ne-sais-même-pas-faire-léviter-une-plu me ! répliqua t-il en haussant lui aussi le ton. Bête comme tu es, tu aurais été capable de te faire léviter toi-même en croyant viser l'autre !

Leur dispute continua longtemps et sans même qu'Harry y participe. Lui de son côté préférait s'intéresser à ce que lui réservait les prochaines semaines et en particulier cet examen pratique au cours duquel il devra montrer ses capacités de commandant et faire preuve de suffisamment d'intelligence pour parvenir à réussir cette épreuve. Dix-sept élèves compteraient sur lui, et l'erreur n'était pas permise s'il souhaitait revoir sa mère à noël. Alors, avant même que cette journée d'examen n'arrive, il décida de commencer dès maintenant à réfléchir à une bonne stratégie en commençant déjà à analyser à son tour les forces et faiblesses de chacun de ses camarades de promotion : Mieux valait le savoir au plus tôt pour les aider à palier leurs lacunes et parvenir très tôt à devenir un groupe préparé et soudé face aux difficultés qui s'annonçaient. Restait maintenant à connaitre au plus vite le nom des élèves l'accompagnant dans cette tâche, et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Donc avant que je n'oublie, voilà les petites anecdotes : **

**- L'éventail et les mouches : Je n'invente absolument rien, bien que pour ce qui est de l'éventail, ce moyen de communication est surtout apparu au début du XIXème siècle dans les cours européennes. D'ailleurs quand j'y pense, je trouve que les films traitant de cette époque utilisent plutôt mal cet objet ^^. Je vous aurais bien donné le site où j'ai déniché cela, mais Fanfiction ne l'affiche malheureusement pas. Pour ceux que ça intéresse, tapez simplement " langage des éventails " sur Google. Personnellement je ne me doutais pas que ce soit aussi compliqué et que les grains de beauté avaient en vérité une signification particulière !**

**- Le système dans la salle de bain de l'école : C'est la douche tout simplement ! Cependant celle-ci a été inventé en 1872 alors que nous sommes dans mon histoire en 1800. Nous n'aurons qu'à dire que les sorciers sont en avance sur les moldus, ou alors qu'ils ont crée l'ancêtre de notre douche commune.**

**- Harry est effectivement apparenté à la comtesse de Soissons, d'ailleurs en regardant attentivement l'arbre généalogique de Marie-Louise et du prince de Carignan, on constate qu'ils sont de très lointain cousins (comme quoi la consanguinité ne se résume pas qu'aux nordistes ^^). Je me suis également penché sur les nouveaux ancêtres d'Harry, et j'ai été plutôt surpris de constater qu'il était apparenté à la monarchie espagnole, portugaise, autrichienne et française... Si les Malefoy se targuent d'avoir un sang pur, Harry lui peut se vanter d'avoir un sang très royal... à vous de décider lequel est le mieux.**

**Vous noterez que je fais un petit commentaire sur la puissance de Rosie et Harry : Lily serait-elle issue d'une ancienne famille magique ? Est-ce un simple hasard ? Mystère... J'adore en créer de nouveaux ^^.**

**Vous avez également pu enfin voir un échantillon de ce que maîtrise désormais Harry en terme de magie, surtout qu'il n'a pour l'instant pas fait usage de magie sans baguette : On va cependant éviter de tomber dans le cliché du héros indestructible qui détruit d'un simple geste de la main tous ses ennemis. Nous verrons d'ailleurs davantage de magie à partir de maintenant, notamment lors de cette bataille entre élèves durant laquelle toutes les compétences seront nécessaires. **

**Quant à l'adoption de Rosie, vous verrez bien si elle arrive à terme et si Lily accède à sa requête. Malgré tout comme l'indique Louise-Elisabeth dans le chapitre, tout le monde moldu saura qu'elle est une enfant issue d'une union postérieure à la mort de l'époux de Marie-Louise, et par conséquent, que les difficultés seront plus grandes pour Rosie si jamais elle devenait véritablement sa fille (Qui est le père/ Quelle est sa condition/ Pourquoi l'a t-elle caché etc...)**

**Prochain chapitre dans... Hm... Bon je ne vais pas vous donner de faux espoirs en affirmant qu'il sera prêt la semaine prochaine, mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour essayer d'arriver à cette échéance. Vous verrez si j'y suis parvenu à ce moment-là ! **

**à bientôt les amis !**


	20. XX) Le vrai visage du vénérable sorcier

**Salut ! J'espère que vous êtes en forme ? Bon comme vous pouvez le voir, pour une fois, j'ai décidé de poster ce chapitre non pas en Weekend mais en début de semaine ! Bon d'accord, j'ai pris un peu de retard sur ce chapitre (Non, sérieux ? On avait pas remarqué !) ce qui explique cette date et surtout cet horaire différent de celui auquel je vous ai habitué. Mais j'ai recommencé les recherches historiques comme vous pourrez le constater, et décrire chaque scène que j'avais en tête à pris bien plus de temps et de travail que je ne l'aurais crû ! **

**D'ailleurs... je suis carrément étonné moi-même de la longueur de celui-ci... Merde alors ! 19682 mots ! J'avoue que ça me dépasse... Comme il me semble loin le temps où 9000 mots était pour moi un exploit.**

**Bon comme le titre l'indique, nous abordons ici un sujet assez particulier dont je vous ai déjà fait mention auparavant. Je n'en dis pas plus, mais attendez-vous à quelques surprises ! D'ailleurs comme promis vous aurez une drôle d'impression vis-à-vis de ce personnage une fois la lecture terminée.**

**Une nouvelle fois, un grand merci pour vos commentaires ! Peut-être que je me répète et je pense que les auteurs penseront comme moi, mais ça fait vraiment plaisir d'en avoir, et c'est surtout un excellent stimulant pour la poursuite des fictions. Alors si j'arrive à vous faire plaisir avec mon histoire, sachez que vous vous me faites grandement plaisir en me laissant vos avis, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais ! J'y répondrais d'ailleurs plus tard, mais promis : Je ne vous oublie pas !**

Yuri-girl : Merci pour ton commentaire, jeune lectrice assidue ! Tu verras bien pour " l'examen ", mais bon comme je l'ai dit, il va me donner du mal à être mis sur papier ^^. Inutile de te répondre pour Lily, la réponse se trouve dans ce chapitre. Quant à Rosie, en fait j'essaie d'être le plus réaliste possible tu vois, alors inventer une cousine lointaine d'un claquement de doigt n'est pas vraiment ce que je souhaite... Je ne suis pas encore sûr de ce que je vais faire, mais mon scénario se met petit à petit en place en ce qui la concerne !

Nerumos : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je crois qu'il est inutile de répondre à tes suppositions vu que toutes les réponses se trouvent dans ce chapitre (que tu as par ailleurs certainement lu). Quant à Dumbledore, bah je vous avais prévenu !

Cassandre : Merci pour ton commentaire ! J'aime beaucoup ton petit scénario ^^, d'ailleurs il rejoint un peu ce que j'avais en tête (l'histoire de l'enfant illégitime né d'un père inconnu dont Marie-Louise aurait honte... Enfin j'ai le temps pour pondre quelque chose de plausible avant d'en arriver aux explications officielles). Sinon, c'est dingue comme je dois être prévisible : Ta " non adoption " reprend dans ses largeurs mon envoûtement vaudou ! Il faudra que je me montre plus mystérieux à l'avenir...

Black Jo : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Hé oui, j'ai décidé d'arrêter de poster là-bas (trop de bug, honnêtement mettre 10 minutes pour poster un chapitre ou répondre à un commentaire, très peu pour moi). Pour ce qui est de l'éventail, je pense que peu de gens étaient au courant, d'ailleurs j'en ai encore appris par la suite (l'éventail sur le coeur pour montrer que l'on est fiancée/mariée entre autre). Idem pour la mouche : Je pensais que c'était simplement pour se montrer plus aguichante ! Tu peux l'appeler tel quel : Une bâtarde, enfin je dirais plutôt une " fille illégitime " pour être plus poli : L'histoire voudrait que Marie-Louise (et pas Elisabeth) ait par conséquent eu une liaison avec un illustre inconnu (et ce après la mort de son mari), ce qui inclurait par conséquent un petit scandale et une interrogation sur le statut du père... J'ai encore le temps pour trouver quelque chose de convenable ^^. Je te rejoins sur le comportement de Lily : C'est une chose de ne pas supporter l'adoption de son fils et par ailleurs son manque d'emprise sur la vie d'Harry, mais c'en est une autre d'être incapable de passer outre ça et se laisser aller. On peut dire ce qu'on veut mais la dépression à ce niveau là, ça relèverai de la bêtise...

**Pour terminer, Hm... Bah bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Le mois d'octobre succédait désormais à septembre, tout comme la journée pluvieuse ayant eu lieu aujourd'hui avait fait place à une nuit plutôt calme et seulement troublée par quelques petites averses ne durant rarement plus de dix minutes. Mais ce n'était pas un temps à mettre le nez dehors, surtout en cette heure tardive de la nuit. Minuit avait sonné depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant, mais les deux occupantes du salon elles ne semblaient pas vouloir aller se coucher, trop occupée à lire la dernière édition du journal dont elles avaient pris l'habitude de lire les dernières annonces, et même si la plupart se ressemblaient toutes et avaient un même sujet commun, se renseigner sur les derniers récits de batailles victorieuses et de tensions politiques avaient malgré tout un certain intérêt en plus d'être passionnant.

C'est du moins ce que pensait Marie-Louise, tranquillement allongée dans un canapé et parcourant d'un regard concentré les pages défilant devant elle. Éclairée à la lueur des chandelles et du feu de la cheminée, elle lisait avec passion les longues colonnes narrant les derniers faits de guerre de son pays ainsi que les dernières annonces politiques du gouvernement actuel qui influaient sur la vie et l'état d'esprit de chaque citoyen français.

Mais bien évidemment, en ces temps sombres, un seul sujet revenait constamment dans chaque article sur lequel ses yeux se posaient : La guerre, encore la guerre et toujours la guerre. Les récits s'étalaient sur presque toutes les pages, faisant l'éloge de nombreux soldats ayant vaillamment combattu les forces ennemies et mourant au combat dignement lorsqu'ils ne traitaient pas des décrets de mobilisation générale visant à gonfler les rangs des troupes armées et restaurer la grandeur, le prestige et la puissance de ses gouvernants et ses différentes institutions. Il fallait désormais remonter à près de treize ans pour ne pas lire une seule ligne concernant un quelconque conflit dans lequel la France n'intervenait pas, et lire à longueur de temps les articles sur les milliers de morts que chaque bataille aussi bien terrestre que navale entraînaient n'aidait absolument pas à apaiser son esprit et à penser à des sujets bien plus plaisants. D'ailleurs il semblait évident au fil des mois que son pays était bel et bien controversé auprès des autres, et toute l'Europe avait apparemment une dent contre eux pour en venir à constamment les combattre.

Encore maintenant, la deuxième coalition succédant à la première qui s'était conclue en 1797 par un traité de paix confirmait cette idée, et si la campagne d'Italie était sur le point de se terminer à son tour après la victoire des troupes françaises lors de la bataille de Marengo contre leurs opposants autrichiens, le front s'étalait désormais plus au nord où avait lieu déjà de nombreux conflits entre ces mêmes français et les différentes principautés allemandes englobées dans le Saint-Empire Germanique. La France, qui avait des vues sur la rive gauche du Rhin et sur le territoire belge qu'elle partageait jusqu'alors avec les Pays-Bas et dont elle voulait le contrôle total, avait devant elle un ennemi résistant mais désespéré qui peinait à lutter efficacement contre elle, et la balance penchait largement en la faveur des premiers.

Pour parfaire un peu plus cet état de grâce, plusieurs adversaires comme la Russie, la Prusse, la Suède et le Danemark qui étaient jusqu'alors ennemis de la France commençaient finalement à se détourner de leur allié anglais et se retiraient au fur et à mesure de la guerre en cours pour ne laisser au final que les Britanniques lutter efficacement contre leurs adversaires de toujours. Ceux-ci d'ailleurs avaient réussi à renverser la vapeur et à bouleverser le cours de la campagne d'Egypte qui entrait dans sa quatrième année dans quelques mois. Les français étaient parvenus à vaincre leurs alliés ottomans lors de la bataille d'Héliopolis quelques mois plus tôt, mais les anglais, plus nombreux, mieux armés, soutenus par les populations locales et bénéficiant du contrôle presque exclusif de la route des Indes les fournissant continuellement en vivres et en matériels, commençaient petit à petit à reprendre du terrain et à récupérer les terres qui leur avaient été confisquées. Malte, reprise le 3 septembre de cette année en était d'ailleurs le parfait exemple.

Peut-être que les conflits se termineraient bientôt ? Marie-Louise l'espérait en tout cas, d'autant plus que le monde sorcier lui vivait en parfaite harmonie depuis longtemps maintenant et que les amitiés entre communautés des pays européens n'avaient que rarement été aussi bonnes, ce qui était loin d'être le cas pour les moldus.

Même sans représentant officiel ni force politique digne de ce nom, les sorciers français parvenaient tout de même à se diriger de bien belle façon, et la société en elle-même ne semblait pas pâtir de l'absence d'autorité sur eux pour leur dicter leur conduite. Les moldus eux avaient à l'inverse subi un énième coup d'état mettant en péril la fragile autorité qui les gouvernait.

Cet épisode, appelé « le coup d'état du dix-huit brumaire » avait vu la fin du directoire après la démission de trois de ses cinq représentants - Barras, Sièyes et Ducos - qui voyait là l'occasion de bousculer le régime en cours et d'en instaurer un nouveau, et ce avec la complicité du conseil des anciens et de certains hauts-gradés militaires. L'homme qui devait incarner ce changement était tout trouvé : Rival de longue date du directoire, Napoléon était selon la logique le plus à même pour mener à bien ce coup d'état, et celui-ci s'y plia bien volontiers en songeant à la répercussion qu'aurait cette affaire sur sa carrière et les nouveaux pouvoirs qu'il pourrait en contrepartie se voir offrir. Il était d'ailleurs troublant que les débuts et la mise en place de ce coup d'état furent mis en place dans les appartements même de Joséphine de Beauharnais, épouse de ce dernier et qui s'était donnée à cœur depuis des années de voir son mari gravir rapidement les échelons pouvant le mener au plus vite au pouvoir.

Ainsi, après une multitude de machinations et de mensonges en tout genre visant à semer le trouble dans les esprits, Le parlement français et ses députés votèrent la dissolution du directoire déjà durement atteint, et la 1ère république fut purement et simplement mis à son terme, remplacée par un gouvernement provisoire constitué de trois consuls : Sieyès, Ducos et Bonaparte.

Napoléon fut d'ailleurs nommé « premier consul », l'une si ce n'est la plus haute distinction politique du pays, et cette nouvelle situation lui permit de faire ce que bon lui semblait notamment en changeant la constitution du pays pour la remplacer par une autre prenant en grande partie ses idées.

Le semblant de démocratie qui en résulta ne permettait cependant de masquer le fait que la France vivait désormais sous un régime totalitaire dans lequel son plus haut représentant jouissait d'un soutien sans faille de l'armée et où l'opposition était rapidement mise sous silence. Napoléon pouvait par conséquent guerroyer comme bon lui semblait, et ses aspirations militaires n'en décuplèrent que davantage. Les années à venir annonçaient par conséquent de nouvelles guerres à venir, et de nouveaux morts à pleurer, et cette seule analyse suffit à Marie-Louise pour soupirer tristement en repliant son journal.

- Des nouvelles guère réjouissantes, n'est-ce pas ? confirma Louise-Elisabeth en lisant également le même journal qu'elle. Ce Napoléon veut notre perte à guerroyer sans cesse au prix de milliers de vies humaines…

- La situation ne permet pour le moment de pouvoir faire autrement, affirma la princesse de Lamballe en soupirant de nouveau. Ces guerres interminables risquent à long terme de ruiner toute l'Europe et d'affaiblir chaque pays. Cela fait des années que nos voisins lorgnent sur nous et sur les territoires que nous avons acquis au fil du temps, et il ne fallait qu'un prétexte pour qu'ils se lancent tous dans un nouveau conflit où nous serions bien évidemment les cibles…

- Le consul joue tout de même un jeu risqué mon amie. Vous rendez-vous compte ? Les Russes sont tout de même parvenus à s'approcher de Nice en anéantissant presque à eux seuls toute l'armée d'Italie ! Il en fallait de peu pour qu'ils renversent le pouvoir en place…

- Qui s'en soucie ? Ce serait même bon pour nous si nous souhaitons revoir un jour la monarchie à la tête de notre pays. Nous arrêterions ainsi tous ces conflits d'intérêts et pourrions cesser de nous détruire continuellement. Sans les ambitions politiques et militaires de notre cher premier consul, le pays s'en porterait bien mieux, je vous l'assure.

Pourtant, la guerre était le cadet de ses soucis, bien que tôt ou tard, son fils allait malheureusement en faire l'amère expérience et cela dans quelques années seulement. Le sujet qui lui triturait l'esprit depuis quelques jours concernait davantage une petite fille de sept ans qui s'illustrait par son absence et son silence, une petite fille qu'elle aurait aimé revoir et apprendre à connaitre mais qui persistait à ne lui envoyer aucun signe de vie ou même à lui demander des nouvelles. Pour peu, Marie-Louise pouvait penser qu'il lui était arrivé malheur, et à plusieurs reprises ces derniers temps, l'envie d'aller elle-même chez elle pour s'enquérir par elle-même de sa situation la tenta, mais ce fut à chaque fois avant de se souvenir qu'elle ne savait justement pas où elle habitait.

- Vous pensez à cette jeune fille, n'est-ce pas ? argua son amie en l'observant soucieusement.

- Vous auriez fait une bonne légilimancienne Elisabeth, affirma Marie-Louise en essayant de paraître détachée. Mais oui, je pensais à Rosie. Pour tout vous dire, je suis étonnée de voir qu'elle n'est pas réapparue depuis notre dernier entretien, et je commence à me demander s'il ne lui est rien arrivé.

- Peut-être qu'elle ne souhaite plus revenir ici ? supposa la marquise de Tourzel en reportant son attention sur le feu ronflant de la cheminée. Peut-être qu'elle est revenue à la raison et que cette histoire d'adoption lui parait désormais inconcevable…

- J'en doute voyez-vous. Elle était déterminée à parvenir à ses fins, et je n'ai même pas eu besoin de fouiller très loin dans son esprit pour m'en rendre compte. Son corps et ses gestes parlaient pour elle, et sa volonté était inébranlable. Je pense que si cela avait été le cas, elle aurait eu la politesse de venir m'annoncer qu'elle renonçait à ce projet pour ne pas me laisser dans le brouillard. Le problème doit être ailleurs, probablement du côté de sa mère…

Louise-Elisabeth se contenta de soupirer bruyamment, un geste pour le moins surprenant venant de la part d'une femme pourtant si maîtresse de ses émotions.

- Je ne voudrais pas vous décourager mon amie, mais n'espérez point revoir prochainement cette demoiselle. Elle fut certes prompte à devenir votre fille sur le moment, mais le temps a peut-être joué son rôle dans cette absence qui s'éternise… Voyez peut-être là une réponse négative de sa part…

- Peut-être oui, approuva distraitement Marie-Louise en repliant son journal qu'elle posa à côté d'elle. L'éloignement causé par l'entrée de Gabriel dans son académie a peut-être joué dans cette volonté qui était mienne de la revoir au plus vite pour connaitre la réponse de sa mère et profiter de sa présence pour m'occuper l'esprit. Il faut dire que le château est particulièrement calme lorsque mon fils n'est point là pour l'égayer par sa seule présence, et même les serviteurs se plaignent du calme qui y règne depuis quelques semaines maintenant.

- Vous comprenez maintenant ce que je peux ressentir lorsque je me trouve éloignée de mes enfants, lui répondit la marquise de Tourzel en souriant d'un air amusé. Je n'aurais jamais crû que cela vous arriverait un jour, je dois l'admettre. Enfin, il fallait bien que vous passiez par cette épreuve… Moi-même je dois admettre que le nouveau départ de Pauline pour Paris me peine fortement, d'autant plus que je ne sais absolument rien de ces nouvelles réceptions pour jeunes français fortunés auxquelles elle assiste…

- Je n'en sais malheureusement pas davantage que vous, si ce n'est que ces jeunes gens sont tous issus de familles nobles ou de la bourgeoisie française, et que ces rendez-vous sont l'occasion pour eux d'établir de nouvelles alliances politiques et financières… Gabriel sera peut-être amené un jour à y assister s'il souhaite se faire un nom également auprès de ces gens là.

- J'ai entendu dire de la bouche d'Apolline qu'elle souhaitait également y envoyer sa fille aînée pour qu'elle commence à se familiariser à ce qu'elle appelle déjà des « dîners d'affaires ». Elle doit sans nul doute en savoir davantage que nous à ce sujet. Nous ferions bien de la questionner là dessus lorsque nous la reverrons…

Toutes les deux se turent quelques instants, chacune plongée dans ses pensées. Si Louise-Elisabeth se questionnait sur les activités de sa fille lors de ces soirées, Marie-Louise elle songeait déjà à l'opportunité qui était offerte à son fils pour rencontrer les prochains hommes politiques pouvant lui permettre d'établir ses premiers contacts au sein du groupe restreint des politiciens français, d'autant plus qu'avec l'appui de son grand oncle Louis-Xavier, il ne faisait guère de doute qu'il serait un homme très courtisé lorsqu'il commencerait à son tour à se tourner vers cette activité.

- En parlant de votre fils, vous ne vous êtes guère montrée loquace la dernière fois que vous avez reçu une lettre de sa part. De quoi parlait-elle ?

- La curiosité est un vilain défaut Elisabeth, l'auriez-vous oublié ?

- N'ai-je point le droit de m'enquérir des nouvelles de mon neveu ? dit-elle en rougissant légèrement malgré tout. Je ne suis peut-être qu'une… Comment dites-vous déjà ? Molle-dur ?

- Moldue, la corrigea Marie-Louise en se retenant à grand peine de pouffer de rire.

- Oui moldue, mais je ne me montre pas indifférente à la réussite de Gabriel dans la branche qu'il a choisi d'intégrer même si ce qu'il y apprend m'échappe toujours, et son avenir me tient autant à cœur que ceux de mes enfants.

- Vous avez gagné, soupira la mère d'Harry en faisant apparaître d'un claquement de doigt la dernière lettre de son fils arrivée quelques jours plus tôt. Voulez-vous que je vous la lise ou préférez-vous que je vous narre les grandes lignes de sa lettre ?

- Hm… Je préférerais que vous me la donniez !

Le bras tendu et s'apprêtant à lui donner cette fameuse lettre, Marie-Louise fut cependant interrompue par une nouvelle bourrasque de vent provenant de la cheminée, et les flammes qui s'animaient une nouvelle fois dans celle-ci avaient une fois de plus pris une teinte verdâtre. Tandis qu'elle supposait qu'il pouvait éventuellement s'agir de Rosie et ce malgré l'heure tardive, son amie elle maugréa sombrement devant cette nouvelle interruption l'empêchant de pouvoir lire les nouvelles de son filleul.

- Ne pouvez-vous point interdire les visites en pleine soirée ? pesta Louise-Elisabeth en bougonnant de façon très immature.

- Il ne vaut mieux pas, cela pourrait être important et je tiens à être informée au plus vite du moindre problème pouvant apparaître, répondit-elle en gardant les yeux fixés vers les flammes vertes qui laissèrent apparaître quelques instants plus tard une silhouette plutôt grande.

Rosie était effectivement là, mais pas dans l'état qu'elle espérait. Maintenue dans les bras de Remus qui avait également fait le voyage, la jeune fille semblait souffrante et très mal en point, et en voyant le visage alarmé du parrain d'Harry, il ne faisait guère de doute que ce qui arrivait à Rosie était très sérieux pour qu'il en vienne à venir chez elle. La peau luisante de sueur, les yeux révulsés et les bras pendant piteusement vers le sol, Rosie donnerait presque l'impression d'être morte si elle ne poussait pas continuellement des gémissements plaintifs accompagnés de sanglots.

Moins de deux secondes après leur apparition, ce fut le tour de Lily d'arriver dans son salon, et même si elle semblait à première vu en meilleure santé que sa fille, Marie-Louise constata avec dépit que Rosie ne lui avait pas menti : Sa mère ressemblait à une véritable épave : Le visage émacié, de lourdes poches sous les yeux, le corps amaigri flottant dans des vêtements trop grands désormais pour elle et soutenu par des jambes maigres qui ne cessaient de trembler à chacun de ses pas, Lily faisait peine à voir, mais pas autant que sa fille.

Marie-Louise, qui s'était immédiatement levée de son siège en les voyant arriver, s'apprêtait à les questionner sur leur venue tardive et la raison de celle-ci, mais à sa grande surprise, Lily se précipita vers elle pour venir s'agripper à sa robe telle une illuminée et les yeux exorbités.

- M-madame Potter ? balbutia t-elle en la regardant d'un air intrigué. Qu-Qu'avez-vous ?

- S'il vous plait, j'ai besoin de votre aide ! l'implora t-elle d'une voix alarmée. Rosie n'est pas bien du tout depuis quelques heures, et je ne savais pas vers qui me tourner ! Je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire pour l'aider, et j'ai tenté par tous les moyens de la soigner, mais rien ne fonctionne !

- Posez-là sur ce fauteuil, lui ordonna t-elle fermement tandis que Louise-Elisabeth se levait de celui-ci pour leur laisser toute la place. Je ne sais pas si je vous serais d'un grand secours, mes connaissances en médecine sont plutôt limitées. Mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous aider.

Lily hocha simplement sa tête tout en la relâchant pour apporter son aide à Remus qui déposait délicatement Rosie sur les coussins du fauteuil. Celle-ci poussa malgré tout un gémissement de douleur alors qu'elle tentait maladroitement de remuer, mais son corps endolori l'empêchait de pouvoir ne serait-ce que bouger son petit doigt.

- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer comment est-elle devenue malade à ce point ? demanda t-elle à Lily tandis qu'elle prenait la température de Rosie. Il y a dû forcément y avoir des symptômes auparavant !

- N-non, absolument rien ! affirma désespérément Lily. Elle était en parfaite santé une bonne partie de la journée, et puis elle a commencé à se plaindre de douleurs un peu partout sur le corps. Les douleurs venaient et repartaient aussi vite qu'elles étaient arrivées, comme une aiguille qu'on piquerait sur la peau ! Ensuite elle a brusquement commencé à avoir très chaud, et les douleurs se sont intensifiées au point qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à faire un pas sans avoir horriblement mal… il y a vingt minutes, elle s'est écroulée par terre en hurlant de douleurs, et depuis ce temps elle est restée dans cet état de grande souffrance !

- Hm… Nous avons peut-être à faire à une maladie bénigne, ou alors à une intoxication alimentaire… A-t-elle mangé quelque de particulier dernièrement ?

- Non, elle mangeait la même chose que moi ! C'est… C'est d'ailleurs elle qui préparait les repas aujourd'hui et étant donné son âge, elle ne pouvait faire autrement que nous proposer une miche de pain et quelques légumes crus !

D'autres sortilèges permettant d'élaborer un diagnostic furent utilisés, mais aucun ne leur permit d'avoir une réponse claire à la maladie qui semblait ronger Rosie.

- Nous allons la déplacer ailleurs pour pouvoir la soigner dans de meilleures conditions, déclara Marie-Louise en se relevant. Sonorus, lança t-elle en pointant sa gorge avec sa baguette magique. Martine, Françoise, venez immédiatement dans la chambre de Diane avec quelques serviettes humides et une bassine d'eau !

Sa voix, amplifiée par le sort, résonna à travers tout le château, et il paraissait impossible que les deux servantes ne puissent l'entendre.

- Homonum Locomotor, poursuivit-elle après avoir annulé son sort en visant cette fois-ci le corps immobile de Rosie qu'elle fit immédiatement léviter à bonne hauteur. Suivez-moi, ajouta t-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Les couloirs qu'ils traversèrent étaient particulièrement sombres en cette soirée, et même les multiples bougies disposées autour d'eux sur les chandeliers et lustres ne parvenaient pas à les traverser sans risque. C'est du moins ce que pensa Remus qui entreprit aussitôt d'éclairer leur chemin avec sa propre baguette magique, ce dont Marie-Louise fut très reconnaissante. Elle-même avait bien du mal à garder le contrôle qu'elle avait sur le corps de Rosie, et son sortilège nécessitant une concentration de chaque instant, le moindre égarement ou relâchement pouvait entraîner la chute de Rosie par terre et aggraver peut-être son état.

Lily et Louise-Elisabeth elles tentèrent maladroitement de soulever ce corps fragile en gardant leurs bras sous celui-ci pour anticiper la moindre chute, mais par chance, rien de fâcheux n'arriva jusqu'à leur arrivée dans la chambre. Les deux servantes étaient d'ailleurs déjà là, debout toutes les deux à côté du lit en les regardant confusément. Mais lorsqu'elles virent la petite Rosie et ses halètements de douleurs, la gravité de la situation se fit aussi claire que de l'eau de source et sans perdre une minute, elles aidèrent à l'installer le plus confortablement possible sur l'immense lit prévu pour.

- Déshabillez-là, ordonna leur maîtresse avant qu'elles ne s'y attellent immédiatement pour ne laisser à Rosie que ses sous-vêtements. Mieux vaut avoir accès à l'intégralité de son corps pour prévenir tous les risques…

Vêtue uniquement de ses dessous et d'une courte chemise intime, le corps de Rosie fut totalement visible de tous bien que celle-ci n'en eut absolument pas conscience. Sa respiration continuait d'être hachée et saccadée alors qu'elle essayait vainement de se mettre à son aise sur le matelas en tentant péniblement de bouger son corps au prix de douleurs insoutenables.

- Que pensez-vous qu'il lui arrive ? demanda Remus en regardant d'un air grave l'état dans lequel se trouvait Rosie. Est-ce… Une maladie ? Quelque chose qu'elle aurait attrapé quelque part ou en consommant un aliment qui n'était plus comestible ?

- Je n'en ai malheureusement aucune idée, lui avoua Marie-Louise en utilisant à nouveaux des sorts sur tout le corps de Rosie. Cela semble en tout cas bien trop important pour être une simple grippe…

Plusieurs autres sortilèges furent utilisés, mais pas un seul ne pouvait lui permettre de savoir de quel mal pouvait bien souffrir Rosie ni même l'origine de cette maladie. Pas la moindre égratignure ou blessure pouvant éventuellement supposer à un empoisonnement ou une infection n'était également visible, pas plus qu'une marque sur la peau ou une inflammation… Autant dire qu'elle faisait chou blanc.

- C'est à n'y rien comprendre…, souffla t-elle de dépit en secouant furieusement sa baguette pour faire disparaître le nuage de fumée en sortant. Les sorts que j'ai utilisés servent généralement à diagnostiquer une quelconque maladie afin de pouvoir préparer l'antidote qui permettra de la vaincre, mais la fumée devait automatiquement me donner le nom connu de cette maladie, ce qui n'est pas le cas ici…

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie alors ? s'enquit Remus alors que Lily, qui était penchée au dessus de sa fille, tentait de l'apaiser en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Que cette demoiselle est en aussi bonne santé que vous et moi…

- Mais… Mais vous ne pouvez ignorer les symptômes qu'elle a actuellement ! s'emporta Lily en reportant son attention sur elle. Comment ne peut-elle être malade alors qu'elle est aussi bouillante qu'une marmite !?

- Mon sortilège est formel, riposta la princesse de Lamballe. La fumée aurait pris une couleur rougeâtre si votre fille était malade. Or, celle-ci est restée blanche, signe qu'elle n'a en elle aucun germe néfaste pour sa santé.

Un cri déchirant poussé par Rosie les interrompit dans leur discussion, et si au départ personne ne comprit ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver, tous remarquèrent au bout du compte qu'une auréole de sang commençait à se former sous le corps de la petite fille au niveau de sa hanche pour s'étaler sur le drap. Surprise, Marie-Louise souleva alors délicatement le corps frêle de Rosie pour comprendre d'où pouvait provenir toute cette hémoglobine, et la réponse aussi horrible soit-elle lui sauta rapidement aux yeux.

- Bonté divine ! s'exclama t-elle en constatant l'apparition d'une profonde entaille zébrant le dos de sa patiente. Que diable est-ce ?!

- Oh mon Dieu ! poussa Martine en approchant immédiatement son linge mouillé sur la blessure pour la nettoyer et stopper l'hémorragie.

- Non laissez-moi faire Martine, l'enjoignit son employeuse en repoussant sa main. Contentez-vous de lui mouiller tout le corps pour essayer de faire baisser sa température. Episkey ! ajouta t-elle en pointant sa baguette magique sur la blessure qui se referma immédiatement.

À peine eut-elle terminée avec cette blessure qu'une autre apparut immédiatement sur le ventre de Rosie, tachant à nouveau de sang le linge qu'elle portait et arrachant un nouveau cri de douleur à Rosie.

- C'est… Je n'avais encore jamais vu cela…, avoua Marie-Louise d'un air désemparé en remontant la chemise pour soigner immédiatement la longue coupure traversant le corps de Rosie. Il est maintenant sûr que ce n'est point une maladie à moins que nous assistions à la naissance d'un nouveau mal…

- Vous ne pouvez rien faire alors ? lui demanda désespérément Lily en la regardant avec des yeux larmoyants.

- Je… Je n'ai encore jamais eu connaissance de cette bizarrerie, tout comme aucun de mes livres ne mentionnent cela, à moins que…

Sa phrase resta en suspend malgré les nombreux regards intrigués qu'elle recevait. La vérité venait d'apparaître aussi clairement dans son esprit que si elle avait été inscrite devant elle sur un immense morceau de papier. Ce mal, cette fièvre soudaine, ces coupures venant de nulle part… Aucun doute possible maintenant : La source de tous ces symptômes était purement magique, et la seule façon selon elle pour parvenir à un tel résultat se trouvait certainement dans les arts les plus obscurs de la magie.

- Vous… Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? lui demanda Remus en constatant son froncement de sourcils.

- Je ne suis pas certaine, mais je pourrais avoir une idée de ce qui cause tout cela.

Un nouveau cri strident sortit de la bouche de Rosie, et une nouvelle entaille lui zébrant la poitrine laissa s'écouler une traînée de sang tachant encore davantage sa chemise. Marie-Louise déchira immédiatement celle-ci en la coupant d'un coup de baguette magique puis la soigna dès qu'elle l'eut sous les yeux. Cependant, avant de refermer la coupure, elle collecta rapidement un peu de sang qu'elle laissa couler dans une coupelle qu'elle prit soin de ne pas laisser déborder. Puis, la reposant sur la table de chevet, elle demanda alors à Remus de surveiller Rosie et de parer à toute éventualité concernant son état de santé et ses étranges symptômes. Son intuition lui soufflait que l'origine de ce mal pouvait se trouver dans le sang, et qu'avec de rapides analyses elle pourrait peut-être trouver enfin la vérité quant à cet étrange phénomène. L'envoûtement nécessitait après tout l'utilisation du sang, et étant donné la façon avec laquelle le bourreau de Rosie s'amusait à la mutiler, nul doute qu'il fallait faire vite pour ne pas la voir être démembrée ou même décapitée.

- Qu'allez-vous faire pendant ce temps ? lui demanda Remus en la voyant effectuer de nombreux gestes avec sa baguette au dessus de la coupelle.

- Trouver des réponses à mes interrogations, dit-elle simplement en continuant ses manœuvres sans lui accorder un regard.

Les minutes se succédèrent, troublés par les nombreux cris et supplications de Rosie à chaque nouvelle entaille, les pleurs continus de Lily qui se sentait impuissante devant la souffrance de sa fille et les marmonnements incompréhensibles de Marie-Louise qui s'activait toujours au dessus du sang qu'elle avait collecté. Les deux servantes elles continuèrent à éponger longuement le petit corps fragile de Rosie en faisant fit des soubresauts et des gestes brusques de celle-ci à chaque coupure qui apparaissait sur sa peau, mais malgré tout, elles remarquèrent avec défaitisme que la chaleur se dégageant de Rosie ne cessait de croître et que la température de son corps devait être désormais bien au dessus de celle d'une personne en parfaite santé. C'était un spectacle très déchirant pour tous de voir cette jeune fille pleine de vie souffrir comme une damnée dans ce lit, et même si personne ne le supposait ouvertement, l'idée que Rosie puisse mourir en cette soirée faisait malheureusement son chemin dans l'esprit de tous. Mais l'abdication n'était pas une solution, et chacun s'activait à tenter de la sauver quitte à y passer toute la nuit s'il le fallait.

- M-maman j-j'ai mal ! haleta Rosie entre deux sanglots tandis qu'elle cherchait à travers le flou de ses larmes la silhouette rassurante de sa mère. Où es-tu maman !? Maman ne m'abandonne p-pas !

- Je suis là chérie, l'informa Lily en se saisissant immédiatement de sa main pour tenter vainement de la consoler. Tout va bien se passer trésor, maman est là et elle ne t'abandonnera pas ! Jamais !

Rosie tenta alors un sourire, mais son visage se barra plutôt d'une grimace de douleur pendant qu'un cri d'agonie sortait une nouvelle fois de sa bouche. Lily elle ressentit de son côté l'écoulement d'un liquide dans la paume de sa main, et en desserrant légèrement l'emprise qu'elle avait sur celle de sa fille, elle vit alors une nouvelle et profonde blessure venant tout juste d'apparaître et de laquelle suintait déjà une quantité non négligeable de sang.

- Ep-Episkey ! balbutia t-elle en fondant en larmes face à ce triste spectacle ! Episk-key ! tenta t-elle à nouveau sans succès alors que sa baguette tremblait fortement dans sa main.

- Episkey, marmonna à son tour Remus en lui venant en aide.

La blessure de Rosie se referma immédiatement, mais celle de Lily elle s'ouvrit aussitôt. Le cœur brisé par la maladie de sa fille et les dernières semaines de déprime qu'elle avait vécues, ses larmes s'écoulèrent sans discontinuer sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne parvienne à reprendre le dessus de ses émotions. Rester calme alors que sa fille souffrait devant elle était un effort dont elle n'était pour le moment pas capable, et chacun le comprit sans avoir besoin de la questionner sur son état. Remus se contenta de passer un bras autour d'elle pour lui certifier silencieusement qu'il était là pour elle dans cette épreuve et qu'il ne la laissait pas tomber. Rosie elle continuait à gémir désormais, son corps lui faisant de plus en plus mal alors qu'elle continuait de suer abondamment au point d'en mouiller rapidement les draps.

Marie-Louise de son côté avait bien avancé dans ses analyses, et après de multiples manipulations, le sang dans sa coupelle formait désormais deux petites flaques rougeâtre séparées l'une de l'autre sans possibilité de pouvoir se mélanger. En vérité, le patrimoine génétique du sang de Rosie se montrait à elle de cette façon, et si le sang de gauche portait les gênes de James Potter, celui de droite était issu de ceux de Lily. Sa supposition allait enfin trouver réponse, et après avoir trempé son doigt dans le sang qui était similaire à Lily et qu'elle trouva parfaitement normale, celui de James lui était particulièrement bouillant et manqua de peu de lui brûler le doigt. Nul doute n'était permis désormais : L'envoûtement était découvert.

- Touchez, enjoignit t-elle Lily en lui tendant la coupelle. N'hésitez pas à tremper votre doigt dedans, vous comprendrez plus facilement ce qu'il en retourne.

Lily obéit immédiatement, mais non sans une certaine appréhension. À peine son doigt entra en contact avec le sang qu'elle le retira immédiatement, surprise par sa chaleur. Plonger sa main dans une casserole pleine d'eau bouillante aurait eu le même effet pour elle, et en vérité, elle doutait même qu'une eau bouillante soit aussi chaude que le sang qu'elle venait de toucher. La seule conclusion qui lui parvenait à ce moment-là était que tout ceci n'était pas normal, et qu'à sa connaissance, aucune maladie ne réchauffait à ce point le sang.

- Ce n'est pas une maladie, l'informa Marie-Louise en anticipant à l'avance sa question. Aucune maladie connue ne donne d'aussi étranges symptômes et encore moins des coupures apparaissant aussi soudainement sur tout le corps… Il ne fait guère de doute maintenant que quelqu'un a ensorcelé votre fille par un quelconque procédé, et qu'actuellement, il se sert à sa guise de sa petite trouvaille pour torturer votre fille dans un but bien précis. Le sang que vous venez de toucher porte les gênes de votre mari, du moins ceux qu'il a légués à votre fille, tandis que celui que vous n'avez pas encore touché s'assimile davantage au vôtre. Inutile de vous préciser qu'il n'est pas aussi brûlant que le premier. Nous pouvons donc en supposer que votre fille a été ensorcelée par une personne utilisant de toute évidence le sang de votre mari pour parvenir à ses fins.

- En-ensorcelé ? balbutia Lily en la regardant d'un air horrifié. V-vous voulez dire que quelqu'un s'amuse à brutaliser ma fille et à la faire saigner selon son bon plaisir sans même se soucier de sa vie !? Mais qui diable peut être assez cruel pour faire une chose pareille !?

- Inutile de chercher loin, la réponse est évidente…, se contenta de lui répondre Marie-Louise en fronçant ses sourcils.

D'abord dubitative, Lily ne tarda pas elle non plus à comprendre de qui il était question, et une seule personne selon elle pouvait être capable d'en arriver là : James. Cependant, son mari était bien incapable de mettre en œuvre une pareille machination, et ce malgré tout le respect qu'elle avait pour ses compétences magiques. Mais un rituel magique de cet acabit n'était certainement pas dans les compétences de James, de même qu'il était pour elle difficile de croire qu'il en arrive à s'en prendre de la sorte à sa fille. N'était-il pas son père ? Un père ne devait-il pas protéger et défendre ses enfants au péril de sa vie ? Ne devait-il pas jurer amour et affection envers eux ? Ces propos lui parurent aussitôt risibles tant James avait été jusqu'à présent loin d'être comme ça avec Harry et Rosie.

Ne restait donc qu'une seule autre personne capable de connaitre et d'utiliser une technique aussi intrigante que répugnante, une technique puissante et suffisamment rare pour ne pas être connu du commun des mortels sans quoi tout le monde pouvait à sa guise l'employer pour se venger. Une seule personne suffisamment instruite pour en connaitre toutes les subtilités ne pouvait que remplir ce rôle : Dumbledore.

- C'est… C'est Dumbledore n'est-ce… N'est-ce pas ? demanda t-elle pour avoir confirmation.

Un simple hochement de tête brisa en un instant le peu d'estime qu'elle avait encore pour le vieux sorcier, la soit disant incarnation du bon côté, défenseur des faibles, des nés-moldus et des opprimés, vainqueur du mage noir Grindelwald, président du magenmagot et manitou suprême de la confédération international des mages et sorciers… Méritait-il seulement tous ces titres ? Un homme capable de torturer une petite fille, séquestrer une femme chez elle, forcer des parents à abandonner leur enfant, envoyer quelqu'un dans des missions dangereuses dans le but inavoué de le voir disparaître et user de son influence pour faire passer ses décisions sans résistance, était-il réellement une bonne personne ? Lily en doutait, surtout en voyant l'état désastreux dans lequel se trouvait sa fille. Quant à James, constater qu'il était lui-même prêt à participer à une abomination pareille ne faisait que lui confirmer que son mari était un salaud.

Mais un autre problème apparaissait maintenant : Que faire pour arrêter cet envoûtement ? Y'avait-il un seul remède ou même sortilège pour faire cesser la torture que subissait sa fille ? Qu'elle était sa marge de manœuvre à présent ? Autant de questions qu'elle s'empressa de poser, mais si elle espérait entendre rapidement une réponse pouvant la rassurer, elle déchanta rapidement :

- La seule solution possible pour le moment serait d'éliminer la personne utilisant actuellement ce rituel à défaut de pouvoir la raisonner. D'autres solutions sont possibles, mais elles prennent bien plus de temps et nous n'avons justement point assez de temps pour penser un seul instant à les utiliser.

Ces mots sonnèrent comme un coup de fouet, et d'ailleurs lui firent aussi mal que si elle en recevait. La seule possibilité qui lui restait désormais était d'aller directement trouver Dumbledore et lui demander… Non, l'implorer de faire cesser son rituel en prenant un risque immense d'être piégée par lui. Résolue à cette solution, Lily commença à lentement se diriger vers la sortie sous les yeux incrédules des autres.

- J-je ne peux pas rester ici dans ce cas, je… Je vais aller me rendre ! lança t-elle tout à coup en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Il en va de la survie de mes enfants !

- Vous resterez ici ! lui ordonna Marie-Louise en refermant d'un coup de baguette la porte de la chambre.

Mais Lily ne tint rigueur de son ordre et sans plus attendre, elle sortit à son tour sa baguette pour faire tout simplement exploser la porte et se précipiter dans le couloir pour rentrer chez elle et faire cesser le plan diabolique de Dumbledore et James. Tout l'univers l'entourant n'était désormais qu'un vague tourbillon de noirceur alors qu'elle courait rapidement vers la sortie, sans un regard derrière elle. Aucune autre pensée ne traversait son esprit, hormis celle qui lui assurait qu'en agissant ainsi, elle s'assurait de la sécurité et de la santé de ses enfants, et ce en sacrifiant ainsi sa liberté. La vie de ses enfants valait bien plus que la sienne et s'il fallait pour cela subir les brimades et les coups de son mari, alors elle était prête à le faire.

Sa volonté de fuir fut cependant brutalement interrompue par une poigne puissante lui enserrant la taille et l'empêchant de pouvoir avancer plus loin. En tournant légèrement la tête, Lily constata que la personne l'empêchant de bouger n'était autre que la maîtresse de maison qui s'obstinait à vouloir la retenir contre son gré. Ne pouvait-elle comprendre qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse cela pour le bien de ses enfants ? Que même si elle n'en avait nullement envie, la vie de sa fille et la sécurité de Rosie et Gabriel valait bien un tel sacrifice ? C'est en se posant ces questions qu'elle commença alors à se débattre et à essayer de sortir de cette étreinte l'enserrant fermement.

- Je vous ai dit de rester ici Lily ! s'exclama Marie-Louise en continuant de s'agripper à elle.

- Lâchez-moi ! Je vous ai dit de me lâcher ! Il faut que je sauve ma fille ! Vous ne pouvez pas me forcer à rester ici et la voir mourir sans réagir !

- Il y a toujours une solution à chaque problème, et ce n'est pas en vous jetant dans le piège que vous tend Dumbledore que vous le réglerez ! Alors vous allez revenir dans cette chambre, vous asseoir à côté de votre fille et rester auprès d'elle dans cette dure épreuve, m'avez-vous comprise !?

- JE ME FICHE DE CE QUE VOUS DITES ! hurla t-elle finalement en essayant de se dégager de l'étreinte de son hôte qui s'accrochait fermement autour de sa taille pour l'empêcher de partir. MA FILLE PEUT MOURIR D'UN INSTANT À L'AUTRE ET VOUS N'AVEZ PAS L'AIR DE VOUS EN RENDRE COMPTE ! COMMENT POUVEZ-VOUS ME DEMANDER DE RESTER LÀ ET DE LA REGARDER ÊTRE TORTURÉE SANS MÊME TENTER QUOI QUE CE SOIT !? LÂCHEZ-MOI IMMÉDIATEMENT OU JE VOUS…

Lily ne put terminer sa phrase car une soudaine gifle vint la cueillir et l'interrompre dans sa diatribe. La joue endolorie et brûlante, elle regarda d'un air stupéfait Marie-Louise devant elle qui gardait toujours sa main en l'air, comme pour la menacer de lui en asséner une nouvelle si elle tentait à nouveau de s'en aller. Trop surprise par son geste, Lily se fit soudainement silencieuse et amorphe, incapable de réfléchir ni même de penser correctement. Seule la douleur qu'elle ressentait sur le côté gauche du visage lui restait en mémoire tandis qu'elle tentait de la soulager en la caressant doucement.

- Vous allez m'écouter maintenant, ou dois-je vous en donner une autre ? lui demanda furieusement la princesse de Lamballe en la fusillant du regard.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, Lily s'avoua finalement vaincu et acquiesça simplement sa tête pour lui indiquer qu'elle avait désormais toute son attention.

- La raison pour laquelle Dumbledore torture votre fille est évidente : C'est vous qu'il cherche à atteindre, et son objectif est des plus simples à comprendre. Il veut que vous reveniez chez vous, il veut que vous retrouviez votre ancien foyer et votre cher mari aimant afin de lui servir de nouveau de défouloir pour ses sautes d'humeur. Il ne prendra par conséquent jamais le risque de tuer votre fille s'il s'avère qu'elle est le seul moyen de pression qu'il possède sur vous ! Vous faites partie intégrante de ses plans Lily, et il pense qu'en agissant ainsi, vous reviendrez par vous-même pour reprendre la vie que vous meniez avant votre fuite. Est-ce ce que vous voulez Lily ? Est-ce que vous pensez que vous jeter tête la première dans son piège réglera votre problème ? Croyez-vous vraiment qu'il se soucie un seul instant de la vie de votre fille ?

- Mais si je n'y vais pas, il finira par…, commença t-elle avant d'être interrompue.

- Et si vous y allez, il se servira de ce procédé pour vous faire chanter et vous faire obéir. Chaque fois que vous tenterez de vous rebeller, il se servira de ce moyen pour vous briser et vous faire revenir dans le chemin qu'il a tracé pour vous, et vous redeviendrez alors cette femme soumise et vulnérable que vous étiez il y a encore de cela quelques mois. Vous ne rendrez service à personne en choisissant de retourner auprès de Dumbledore, bien au contraire.

- J-je pourrais vous laisser Rosie pour que vous la gardiez en sécurité…

- Cela ne l'empêcherait pas de vouloir la récupérer également en vous menaçant d'utiliser cette technique vaudou pour vous forcer à lui avouer où elle se trouve, et dans le même temps vous faire avouer où se trouve également Gab… Harry. Une épée de Damoclès sera alors constamment au dessus de vous et de vos enfants, et vous ne vivrez plus alors que dans la peur et l'angoisse.

Soudainement, Les jambes flageolantes de Lily ne la portèrent plus, et celle-ci s'effondra sur le sol en comprenant l'horreur de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Des sanglots plaintifs sortirent aussitôt de sa bouche pendant qu'elle enfermait son visage entre ses mains pour cacher le flot de larmes qui s'écoulait de ses yeux. Perdue, voilà l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait, et rien ne pouvait apparemment lui permettre de sortir de cette situation. Cette impuissance eut raison de son état psychologique, et un court instant, elle se sentit l'envie d'en finir avec tous ces problèmes, en finir avec toutes les horreurs jalonnant son existence, en finir tout simplement avec la vie pour ne plus souffrir…

- Je ne vous conseille même pas d'essayer, l'avertit soudainement Marie-Louise en reprenant à nouveau une voix dure. Mettre fin à votre vie est l'acte le plus lâche qui soit, et également le plus égoïste car vous laissez derrière-vous deux enfants qui devront vivre le reste de leur vie avec le souvenir d'une mère ayant préféré disparaître de cette façon sans oser affronter les obstacles qui jalonnent sa route…

- Que me conseillez-vous de faire alors ? lui demanda t-elle d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots et ce sans même se questionner sur le fait que son interlocutrice était au courant de ses sombres pensées. Attendre gentiment que Rosie se vide de son sang ? Attendre que Dumbledore lui coupe la tête lorsqu'il aura perdu patience ? Faire mine de subir sans souffrir cette épreuve alors que ce n'est pas du tout le cas !?

- Je vous l'ai dit, il y a toujours une solution à chaque problème et en particulier lorsqu'il s'agit de la magie. Le rituel vaudou de Dumbledore fait appel à une branche de la magie que l'on nomme sanguimagie, bien souvent considérée comme de la magie noire mais que j'utilise occasionnellement malgré tout. Comme son nom l'indique, le sang est constamment employé pour son utilisation, et l'un des points essentiels à savoir lorsque l'on souhaite en utiliser est que le sang peut toujours être modifié pour intensifier un sortilège par exemple ou à l'inverse se prémunir des malédictions comme celle qui touche actuellement votre fille. En outre, l'adoption de votre fils par moi-même pourrait éventuellement être considérée comme une autre fonction de la sanguimagie.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'un cours sur la sanguimagie pourrait apporter à la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons ! Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ces choses là ! s'emporta de nouveau Lily.

Marie-Louise préféra soupirer plutôt que d'aggraver leur discussion et, s'agenouillant pour se retrouver au même niveau que Lily, elle pressa alors d'un geste amical l'épaule de Lily, geste qui eut étrangement comme conséquence de la calmer brusquement.

- Pour lutter contre la sanguimagie, il faut également l'utiliser. Les runes nécessitant du sang pour être activée sont par exemple bien plus puissantes que les runes classiques, et le seul moyen de les combattre et de faire jeu égal avec elles. Par conséquent, pour soigner votre fille, il faut utiliser une méthode permettant de lutter efficacement contre celle de Dumbledore et qui suit le même principe. Me comprenez-vous jusqu'à présent ?

Lily hocha simplement sa tête, pendue malgré elle aux lèvres de Marie-Louise alors qu'elle espérait entendre de sa bouche les mots qui éclaireraient sa lanterne et l'informeraient d'une possible issue au problème que sa fille rencontrait.

- Dumbledore utilise le sang circulant dans le corps de votre fille pour la contrôler à sa guise et lui faire subir les pires châtiments possibles. Il utilise par conséquent le sang de votre mari pour parvenir à ses fins car le sang de Rosie possède la moitié de son patrimoine génétique. Vous en avez d'ailleurs eu la preuve tout à l'heure en comparant la température du sang que j'ai placé dans la coupelle. Il faut donc intégralement modifier son sang et chasser celui de votre époux pour briser ce lien les unissant, autrement Dumbledore pourrait finir par la tuer. Mais vivre sans une partie de ce qui fait notre identité est impossible, et ne pas remplacer le sang de votre mari serait tout aussi dangereux que de laisser les choses comme elles sont.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il faudrait que quelqu'un l'adopte comme… comme vous avez fait avec Harry ? Qu'elle puisse posséder un sang neuf permettant d'échapper à ce genre de malédiction de la part de Dumbledore ou de son père ?

- Entre autre, mais soyez certaine que je ne vous proposerai pas cela s'il y avait d'autres possibilités, et surtout si le temps m'était accordé pour trouver d'autres solutions. Pour tout vous dire, votre fille est venue me voir il y a quelques temps en me demandant de lui faire la même chose qu'avec Gabriel, c'est-à-dire de lui préparer la même potion pour qu'elle soit tout comme lui adoptée. Son désir de ne plus avoir le moindre lien avec son père était immense, bien plus grand que celui de son frère, et en utilisant la légilimancie, j'ai constaté qu'elle était prête à tout pour parvenir à ses fins, quitte à user envers moi-même du chantage affectif. Je lui ai répondu ce jour-là que je ne prendrais plus cette décision seule mais que votre choix serait capital dans cela. Néanmoins, j'ai quand même accepté de préparer une potion à l'avance si votre choix s'avérait être positif, et celle-ci est déjà prête depuis quelques jours. Je n'attendais plus que votre accord pour lancer cette procédure, mais il semblerait que les circonstances nous poussent à agir de cette manière avec ou sans votre bénédiction. Mais le choix est vôtre Lily : Souhaitez-vous sauver votre fille et accepter qu'elle soit adoptée comme votre fils, ou préférez-vous attendre que l'on trouve une autre solution au risque qu'elle ne meurt avant ?

La question ne se posait même pas selon Lily, et même si l'idée de voir sa fille à son tour adoptée par cette dame pour qui elle avait jusqu'à présent beaucoup de ressentiment ne lui plaisait pas, elle était malgré tout prête à s'y plier si cela lui permettait de sauver la vie de Rosie. Il ne pouvait y avoir rien de pire après tout que de voir sa fille mourir sans tenter quoi que ce soit, et malgré le fait qu'elle avait du mal à l'admettre, Harry ne semblait pas avoir souffert en la présence de Marie-Louise et paraissait en parfaite santé lorsqu'elle l'avait vu en Juillet. Son fils était au final bien différent de celui qui avait vécu avec James Potter, et cette femme qui était devenue sa seconde mère avait su parfaitement combler le vide affectif qu'il avait eu en l'absence de sa mère mais également en l'absence d'une figure paternelle.

Ses pensées dérivèrent alors sur James, l'homme qu'elle avait épousé quelques années plus tôt et qui avait terriblement changé depuis la chute de Voldemort. Presque aussitôt, une colère noire s'immisça en elle en songeant qu'il avait été capable de faire subir un tel traitement à sa fille pour essayer simplement de la récupérer. Comment un père pouvait oser faire cela à son propre enfant ? Comment un homme pouvait agir et être aussi égoïste et irresponsable au point de jouer avec la vie de sa fille pour parvenir à ses fins ? Elle-même ne l'aurait jamais crû, surtout venant de sa part, et Lily se dégoûtait maintenant d'avoir un jour épousé un homme aussi abject et horrible. Même Lucius Malefoy ne tomberait pas aussi bas, pas plus que Voldemort s'il avait eu l'opportunité un jour d'avoir un enfant… Et Merlin sait à quel point cet homme se souciait peu du sort de ses subordonnés du temps de la grande guerre ! Son mari pourtant si prompt à affirmer qu'il luttait pour le bien et la justice n'était au final qu'un mangemort déguisé en saint, tout comme Dumbledore n'était qu'un Voldemort sans les idées préconçues sur les moldus qui allaient avec le rôle. Il était désormais difficile de savoir qui étaient vraiment ses amis et qui étaient en vérité les ennemis dont il fallait se méfier absolument. Les cartes étaient redistribuées, et l'échiquier sur lequel se jouait le destin du monde était bouleversé par ces changements. Noir ou blanc ? Bien ou mal ? Difficile à dire maintenant.

Une chose était certaine cependant à ses yeux : Cette Marie-Louise de Savoie n'était pas comme eux, du moins en apparence. Rien ne semblait en tout cas montrer qu'elle était tout aussi mauvaise que les deux chefs attitrés du camp du bien et du mal qui existaient en Grande Bretagne. Cette femme n'avait jusqu'à présent montré que les bons côtés de sa personnalité, et hormis peut-être son égoïsme et sa tendance à diriger le monde qui l'entourait, elle semblait parfaitement agréable et d'une bonne nature.

Lily se doutait que son jugement était peut-être faussé par la dure nuit qu'elle vivait actuellement et par les très rares moments qu'elle avait passés en sa compagnie, mais finalement : Une femme ayant choisi de s'occuper d'un garçon qui n'était pas le sien et de l'élever avec amour comme un fils, n'était-elle pas après tout une bonne personne ? Que risquait-elle maintenant à accepter sa proposition d'adopter cette fois-ci la sœur de ce même garçon ? Pas grand-chose, sauf peut-être de batailler gentiment avec elle pour assurer sa position de mère biologique.

Marie-Louise lui apparut dès cet instant sous un nouveau jour, et Lily la jugea bien plus apte à remplir le rôle de deuxième parent pour ses enfants que James : Il y avait peu de chance après tout qu'elle tente elle aussi de jouer avec la vie de ses enfants pour en tirer un bénéfice personnel et particulièrement égoïste. Et quant à la personnalité de ces deux personnes et la stature que James et Marie-Louise avaient chacun, il ne faisait guère de doute que cette dernière surpassait largement son époux dans tous les domaines.

Son choix se fit alors, un choix difficile certes mais qui résoudrait de nombreux problèmes, et c'est avec une certaine appréhension de l'avenir qu'elle bascula alors vers la résignation.

- D'accord, accepta t-elle au bout du compte en posant sa main sur celle de son interlocutrice. Si cela permet de la sauver, alors je veux bien que vous… Heu… Que vous l'adoptiez.

- Vous m'en voyez ravie, lui répondit la princesse de Lamballe en souriant. Mais ne tardons pas maintenant, la vie de votre fille est…

- Notre fille, la corrigea subitement Lily tandis que Marie-Louise écarquillait les yeux face à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

- Je Heu… Oui… Bon retournez la voir et restez auprès d'elle le temps que j'aille chercher la potion, dit-elle en se relevant pour s'éloigner d'un pas précipité à travers le couloir.

Lily resta encore quelques secondes agenouillée par terre, le temps pour elle d'entendre Marie-Louise marmonner un vague « Notre fille… Merlin que cela semble étrange à entendre » avant de retourner précipitamment dans la chambre où se trouvait sa fille et dans laquelle elle retrouva le reste des adultes mis dans la confidence de cette affaire. Le trou béant qu'elle avait creusé dans le mur lui permettait d'avoir une excellente vue sur Remus qui avait pris place près du lit et tentait tant bien que mal de soigner les blessures de Rosie en gardant sa main fermement soudée à celle de la petite fille. Les deux servantes elles continuaient de mouiller inutilement le corps de Rosie en espérant toujours faire baisser la température de son corps. Louise-Elisabeth pour sa part était assise de l'autre côté du lit et sans doute en constatant qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment d'utilité pour le moment, elle tenta alors maladroitement de rassurer la petite Rosie en lui soufflant quelques paroles réconfortantes pour essayer de l'apaiser.

Prise d'une certaine jalousie, mais également de honte en constatant l'état déplorable dans lequel elle avait laissé la chambre, elle toussota légèrement pour se faire entendre et ainsi faire cesser les gestes affectueux de Louise-Elisabeth envers Rosie.

- Lily ! s'exclama Remus dès qu'il la vit. Merlin, j'ai bien crû que tu allais vraiment te rendre à Dumbledore ! Non mais te rends-tu compte de l'idiotie que tu allais faire !?

- Je suis désolée Remus…, marmonna t-elle en s'avançant vers le lit. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je… J'ai perdu la raison un court instant, et je pensais que cette solution était la meilleure pour pouvoir sauver Rosie.

- Ce sont les nerfs, argua son ami en lui tapotant le bras d'un air compatissant. Mais en attendant, nous n'avons toujours aucune solution pour libérer Rosie de ce rituel vaudou…

Celle-ci poussa d'ailleurs un énième cri de douleur pendant qu'une profonde entaille lui parcourait la cuisse pour remonter jusqu'à sa hanche. Remus s'empressa aussitôt de soigner la plaie en priant intérieurement pour que Rosie ne garde aucune cicatrice de cette blessure pendant que Lily s'installa immédiatement près de sa fille pour la rassurer par sa seule présence.

À peine eut-elle pris place sur le matelas du lit que la tête de sa fille se tourna aussitôt vers elle, quoique difficilement. Les yeux presque révulsés, la bouche entrouverte et la respiration semblable à un râle, Rosie faisait peine à voir mais Lily se garda bien de s'effondrer de nouveau devant un spectacle aussi désolant. Mieux valait faire bonne figure, se montrer digne devant l'adversité et ne pas se laisser aller aux larmes et à la tristesse pour ne pas l'angoisser encore davantage…

- M-maman ? bredouilla Rosie en sentant la main tiède de sa mère saisir la sienne délicatement. O-où étais-tu ? J-j'ai cru que tu étais partie…

- Ssssht, ne crains rien, je ne te quitterai plus chérie, lui affirma Lily en caressant tendrement les cheveux de sa fille. Maman est allée discuter avec madame de Lamballe pour trouver une solution à ta maladie, et nous avons peut-être trouvé un remède…

- Vr-vraiment ? s'enquit sa fille d'une voix où l'on pouvait aisément percevoir une dose d'espoir alors que les quatre autres adultes arquèrent tous les sourcils. Est-ce… Est-ce que ça va fonctionner ?

- J'en suis persuadée, lui assura t-elle en espérant elle-même que cette solution réglerait véritablement tous leurs problèmes.

- Vous… Vous avez trouvé une solution ? l'interrogea Louise-Elisabeth en la regardant curieusement. Pardonnez-moi mais je ne suis malheureusement pas une sorcière, alors il m'est encore difficile de concevoir que vous puissiez interrompre ce… cet enchantement sans rencontrer l'instigateur de cette ignominie.

- Vous connaissez pourtant la solution à ce problème, argua Lily en réprimant l'envie de sourire d'amusement devant la mine confuse de la marquise de Tourzel. Du moins je le pense… Pour tout vous dire, cette solution est prête depuis quelques jours maintenant, et il semblerait qu'il fallut que je donne mon aval pour que l'on puisse la donner à ma fille et la libérer ainsi de l'emprise qu'à Dumbledore sur elle…

- Que vous donniez votre aval ? s'étonna Louise-Elisabeth. Mais le problème vient d'apparaître seulement aujourd'hui… Comment est-ce possible ? Je ne saisis absolument pas ce que vous… Attendez… Ne me dites pas que…

Un éclair de compréhension passa alors dans sa tête, bien que ce fût la seule à parvenir à ce résultat. Les deux servantes qui continuaient à laver et rafraîchir le corps de Rosie se regardèrent à leur tour d'un air confus tout comme Remus qui avait à présent l'impression que quelque chose lui échappait dans cette histoire. Difficile en effet d'imaginer qu'une solution à un problème pouvait être mise en place avant même qu'il n'apparaisse, d'autant plus que quelques temps plus tôt, Lily elle-même doutait qu'un tel miracle puisse arriver. N'ayant été absente qu'une dizaine de minutes, Remus se demanda comment en aussi peu de temps Lily avait pu découvrir le remède permettant de sauver sa fille, et surtout comme le préparer aussi rapidement. Par ailleurs, l'absence de la maîtresse de maison avec eux lui parut étrange mais il ne fit rien paraître de sa perplexité, pas même lorsque Marie-Louise fit sa réapparition.

- Pardonnez-moi, j'ai connu quelques difficultés à mettre la main sur la potion de sommeil sans rêve, s'excusa t-elle en réparant au passage les dégâts causés par Lily sur la porte d'entrée. Lui avez-vous dit ?

- Je n'en ai pas encore eu le temps, avoua Lily en observant les deux fioles qu'elle tenait.

- Aucune importance, nous devons de toute façon le faire avant de lui administrer la potion.

A la vue des deux fioles, les suppositions de Louise-Elisabeth se confirmèrent, tout comme pour les deux servantes qui en entendant parler d'une potion de sommeil et en remarquant la seconde potion d'une couleur rougeâtre comprirent également ce qui allait se passer. Seul Remus restait désormais dans le brouillard le plus total, mais la vérité finirait de toute façon par voir apparaître pour lui aussi, et personne ne jugea par conséquent utile de l'en informer.

- Rosie ? Rosie écoutez-moi attentivement s'il vous plait. Vous souvenez-vous de notre dernière discussion et de votre demande ?

- O-oui… Je voulais que vous m'adoptiez pour… Pour être de nouveau et pleinement la sœur d'Ha-Harry… P-pourquoi me demandez-vous ç-ça ?

- Je vais laisser votre mère vous répondre à ma place puisque cela la concerne également, dit-elle en se tournant vers Lily qui la regarda d'un air surpris.

Celle-ci garda le silence quelques secondes, mais devant le regard insistant de sa fille, les appréhensions de Lily quant à la réaction de Rosie à sa décision et à ce qu'elle allait causer sur toutes les deux disparurent pour ne laisser qu'une inébranlable résolution à enfin relever la tête et reprendre son destin en main en cessant de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Trop de mauvaises décisions avaient été prises ces derniers temps, et plus jamais elle ne retomberait dans les méandres de tristesse et de désespoir dans lesquels elle se trouvait jusqu'alors. Il était temps de revivre, et cette soirée serait pour elle comme pour Rosie une renaissance.

- Rosie, je sais que je devrais être en colère contre toi pour avoir eu l'audace d'aller voir cette dame et lui demander une chose aussi insensée sans même m'en parler auparavant, mais à présent, je ne peux que louer ton attitude réfractaire et intenable qui te pousse toujours à surpasser les interdits. En d'autres circonstances, je t'en aurais surement voulu pour cela et pour m'avoir caché ce que tu avais en tête et ce que tu préparais déjà derrière mon dos, mais maintenant je sais que tout ceci t'aura été bénéfique en définitif…

- J-je ne comprends pas ce que tu me r-racontes maman…

- Vous devriez abréger les explications, lui conseilla Marie-Louise d'un ton légèrement tendu. Il se pourrait que d'une seconde à l'autre, Dumbledore ait dans l'idée de marquer à nouveau le joli corps de Rosie…

- Excusez-moi, je l'avais oublié, marmonna d'un air penaud Lily. Rosie, pour faire simple, ton idée d'une adoption te permettra non seulement d'être définitivement détachée de ton père, mais te permettra également de te guérir du mal dont tu souffres actuellement.

- Tu… Tu veux dire que t-tu acc-acceptes ? bafouilla Rosie en parvenant à ouvrir largement ses paupières face aux paroles de sa mère.

Bien qu'incapable à cause de son état de pouvoir se lever et se jeter sur sa mère, tout le monde pouvait aisément constater que pendant une fraction de seconde, le visage de Rosie avait exprimé une joie sans commune mesure à l'annonce de ce qui allait lui arriver. Néanmoins, ce fut avant qu'une nouvelle entaille ne lui coupe cette fois-ci la joue répandant par la même occasion une nouvelle traînée de sang sur le drap qui recouvrait le matelas.

- Nous devrions nous dépêcher, déclara Marie-Louise en débouchant rapidement sa petite fiole pendant que Lily essayait tant bien que mal de calmer les pleurs de sa fille. Penchez-là légèrement en avant pour faciliter l'écoulement de la potion dans son corps…

La princesse de Lamballe porta alors la potion vers la bouche entrouverte de Rosie, et celle-ci en sentant le goulot de la fiole essayer de passer le barrage de ses lèvres pour déverser son contenu dans sa bouche s'empressa de l'ouvrir suffisamment pour boire le liquide qui changerait dans quelques minutes son destin et sa vie.

- La potion commencera à agir dans quelques minutes, leur indiqua t-elle pendant qu'elle aidait Lily à reposer confortablement Rosie sur le lit. Je ne pense pas m'être trompée dans les dosages, et la couleur rougeâtre est exactement la même que celle qu'avait bu Gabriel. Par conséquent nous ne devrions pas avoir de mauvaises surprises…

Comme pour se moquer d'elle, Dumbledore entailla encore une fois le corps de Rosie en laissant comme preuve de son forfait une longue coupure faisant presque tout le long de son bras droit. Cependant, la blessure ne semblait pas profonde, et Rosie elle-même n'exprima sa douleur que par un simple gémissement, bien loin des cris d'agonie qu'elle poussait auparavant. Le sang ne s'écoulait même pas de la plaie, détail qui n'échappa à personne.

- Le vieux salaud…, commenta tout de même Remus en fronçant ses sourcils, désireux plus que jamais de pouvoir tordre le coup du directeur de Poudlard.

- Croyez-vous que Dumbledore a volontairement entaillé son bras en évitant de la blesser grièvement ? demanda Lily en se tournant vers la prochaine mère de Rosie.

- Je ne pense pas, argua t-elle en détaillant du regard la blessure qui se refermait d'elle-même à sa plus grande surprise. La potion commence déjà à faire son effet et à agir sur le lien unissant le père de Rosie à elle. Les changements physiques interviendront par la suite. Pour le moment, le lien s'affaiblit, et les blessures sont par conséquent de moins en moins graves…

- C'est pour ça que… Que mon bras me picote légèrement ? la questionna Rosie en tournant la tête vers elle. J'ai l'impression d'être tombée dans un champ d'orties…

- Entre autre oui, répondit-elle.

- Merveilleux, souffla Rosie en souriant légèrement. Ça veut dire que je ne serai plus sa fille mais… Mais la vôtre maintenant…

Une fois la blessure totalement guérie, la sœur d'Harry constata tout comme les autres qu'elle était désormais capable de pouvoir le bouger, bien que faiblement. Son état s'améliorait au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulait, et pouvoir simplement effectuer ce geste était déjà en soit une grande victoire sur Dumbledore.

- Avez-vous des questions à me poser avant de boire cette potion de sommeil sans rêves ? lui demanda Marie-Louise.

- Est… Est-ce que j'aurai des jolis vêtements comme les vôtres ? s'enquit t-elle immédiatement entre deux halètements.

La surprise traversa tous les adultes, avant qu'un rire généralisé ne sorte de chacune de leurs bouches. De toutes les questions possibles et inimaginables, Rosie était malgré tout parvenue à les surprendre une nouvelle fois, et le moins que l'on pouvait dire était que jamais ils n'auraient crû qu'elle aborde un sujet aussi dérisoire…

- Conçus par les meilleurs couturières d'Europe, et si beaux que toutes les jeunes filles de France vous jalouseront, lui assura t-elle en souriant légèrement.

- Et ma maman pourra aussi en avoir ?

- Hé bien… Oui si elle le souhaite…

- Et je pourrais a-avoir un… Un poney ? poursuivit-elle sans même se préoccuper des questions embarrassantes qu'elle posait.

- Rosie, la sermonna gentiment sa mère tandis que les deux françaises gloussèrent d'amusement.

- Votre frère a bien eu un cheval pour son dixième anniversaire, pourquoi serait-ce différent pour vous ? Mais tout comme lui, il faudra le mériter, et je m'attends à ce que vous soyez une bonne fille studieuse et obéissante. Avez-vous compris ? Cela signifie notamment qu'il vous sera désormais défendu de vous battre mademoiselle…

- Oh… D-dommage, je n'aurais plus l'occasion de remettre les garçons à leur pl-place alors…

Les gloussements reprirent de plus belle, et sans même que quiconque le mentionne ou même le remarque, l'atmosphère jusqu'alors sinistre et oppressante face à l'état de santé de Rosie commençait à lentement mais surement s'adoucir et faire place à une sérénité inattendu jusqu'alors. Personne ne songea d'ailleurs qu'il y avait moins d'une heure, tous étaient plus ou moins paniqués devant la situation désespéré dans laquelle se trouvait Rosie.

- Vous n'avez point d'autres questions ne concernant pas des choses matérielles comme les vêtements ou les poneys ? la questionna t-elle une nouvelle fois.

- Hm… J-je serai une princesse comme vous alors ? lui demanda Rosie en songeant déjà à toutes les héroïnes de ses histoires favorites.

- Ce sera bien plus compliqué que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer, lui avoua Marie-Louise en réprimant l'envie de soupirer face à l'histoire rocambolesque qu'elle devra inventer pour expliquer l'existence de Rosie dans sa vie. Mais du fait de mon sang et du statut qu'il me confère, considérez que vous en serez une !

Une fois de plus, les lèvres de Rosie s'étirèrent pour former un très léger sourire que tous assimilèrent à une nouvelle preuve d'amélioration de son état de santé. Là où autrefois il lui était presque impossible de pouvoir ne serait-ce que bouger le petit doigt, il lui était désormais capable de pouvoir de nouveau exprimer des émotions, des sensations, des sentiments d'un simple geste. Ses halètements se faisaient plus rares par ailleurs, et aucune nouvelle entaille ne lui avait zébré la peau depuis quelques temps maintenant. Même la température de son corps commençait à descendre, et le rafraîchissement de celui-ci par les deux servantes semblait devenir inutile à mesure qu'elle reprenait des couleurs. Rosie allait mieux, et si tous eurent envie de crier leur joie devant cette constatation, personne ne le fit par peur peut-être de crier victoire trop vite, d'effrayer Rosie ou alors de tout simplement paraître ridicule aux yeux des autres.

- J'ai hâte d'apprendre à devenir une… Une dame comme vous, déclara doucement Rosie en lui prenant la main qu'elle serra fermement. Je me vois déjà parader devant James et Matt-Matthew et me moquer d'eux sans qu'ils sachent qui je suis…

- Votre fille semble éprouver une réelle envie et un plaisir presque sadique à vouloir à tout prix mettre plus bas que terre et ridiculiser ces deux sots, lança Louise-Elisabeth à l'encontre de Lily qui ne put qu'approuver ses dires d'un hochement de tête. Je n'ose imaginer ce qui se passerait si elle se retrouvait en leur compagnie…

- Je crois que Poudlard ne supporterait pas l'affrontement qui en résulterait, affirma distraitement Marie-Louise, trop occupée à observer les premiers changements opérant chez Rosie.

Ses cheveux auburn comme ceux de sa mère commençaient effectivement à devenir plus clair pour adopter une couleur au reflet brun comme les siens, tandis que ses yeux autrefois marron prenaient petit à petit une teinte bleutée. Rosie devenait au fil des secondes sa fille, et cette pensée la remplissait de joie : Avoir un enfant avait déjà été une source de plaisir et de bonheur sans commune mesure, mais en posséder désormais un deuxième et qui s'avérait être une petite fille comblait totalement ses attentes, comme un défi désormais accompli dans son intégralité, un besoin qu'elle avait maintenant satisfait.

Peut-être était-ce futile pour le commun des mortels, Mais la princesse de Lamballe avait désormais hâte d'enseigner à sa fille toutes les subtilités et subterfuges que les femmes devaient connaitre pour manipuler à leur guise les hommes, sans parler des futures discussions qu'elle aurait avec elle au sujet de l'habillement et des cosmétiques qu'elle se ferait une joie de lui enseigner. Avoir pour seul enfant un fils ne lui avait jusqu'alors jamais permis cela, mais l'occasion lui était désormais offerte de pousser son enseignement sur de nouvelles bases encore jamais explorées… Elle en hurlerait presque d'impatience.

- C-comment dois-je vous appeler ? lui demanda d'une petite voix Rosie en paraissant aller mieux au fur et à mesure de sa métamorphose.

- Hé bien, faites donc comme votre frère : Vouvoyez-moi et appelez-moi mère, et continuez à tutoyer Lily et à l'appeler maman. La différence se fera de cette manière et cela ne gênera personne. Maintenant buvez cette potion Rosie, ajouta t-elle en lui tendant une petite fiole. Elle vous permettra de dormir pendant que les changements les plus douloureux s'opéreront dans votre organisme sans que vous n'en souffriez !

- J-je pense qu'après la journée que je viens de passer rien ne peut être pire, affirma t-elle en souriant de nouveau avant de boire rapidement le contenu de la fiole que sa nouvelle mère lui tendait.

Celle-ci lui arracha une grimace de dégoût mais elle parvint néanmoins à en boire l'intégralité sans même demander son reste. Une fois fait, Marie-Louise reposa la fiole désormais vide sur la table de nuit disposé près du lit, et avec l'aide de Lily, toutes les deux entreprirent alors de la recouvrir des couvertures en prenant soin au préalable de nettoyer le drap imbibé de sang et de sueur. Remus, Louise-Elisabeth, Martine et Françoise les regardèrent faire, à la fois curieux et attendris par la scène se déroulant sous leurs yeux sans compter qu'il était peu courant de voir deux mères s'afférer autour du lit de leur fille.

- J'espère que vous ne ferez pas comme votre frère lorsque vous vous réveillerez, lança la princesse de Lamballe en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit alors que Lily prenait place de l'autre côté. Je pensais que mon lit ne tiendrait pas longtemps sous ses sautillements, mais nous avons malgré tout passé une merveilleuse journée. Il faudra d'ailleurs vous habituer à votre nouvel environnement et notamment à nos petites coutumes, mais les dames de chambre de votre frère qui seront également les vôtres se chargeront de vous apprendre tout cela.

Celles-ci inclinèrent la tête pour confirmer les dires de leur maîtresse lorsqu'elle tourna la sienne vers elles, toutes les deux ayant à présent une certaine expérience de la façon avec laquelle il fallait s'occuper des enfants grâce à Harry.

- Je… Je tombe de sommeil…, marmonna finalement Rosie en clignant des paupières tandis qu'elle baillait ostensiblement. J'espère que… Que tout ceci n'est pas un rêve et que je vais me réveiller ici et pas chez Remus…

- Je ne sais pas si je devrais me sentir offensé par cette remarque, lança t-il d'ailleurs sans se départir de son sourire. Je pourrais croire que tu n'apprécies pas de vivre chez moi !

- Tant que je n'entends pas tes ronflements, l'endroit où je dors m'importe peu…, répondit-elle en gloussant légèrement.

Visiblement contrarié d'être ridiculisé devant toutes ces dames, Remus croisa les bras en faisant mine de bouder, mais Rosie n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de le voir ainsi. Les yeux désormais clos, la respiration lente et calme, la sœur d'Harry dormait paisiblement d'un sommeil sans rêve mais on ne peut plus réparateur. Tous la regardèrent en silence dormir, apaisés par cette vision que leur offrait Rosie et qui terminait en beauté une soirée pour le moins agitée.

- Bonne nuit Rosie, marmonna Lily en se penchant vers elle pour lui baiser le front tout en lui caressant tendrement le visage.

Les autres eurent la bonté de la laisser profiter seule de ce moment intime en sortant tous de la chambre, bien que Marie-Louise espérait que bientôt, elle aussi pourrait éventuellement assister et participer à ce genre de scène. Malgré tout, ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre qu'elle les rejoigne dans le couloir car en moins d'une minute, la porte qu'ils avaient au préalable fermée fut rouverte, laissant apparaître une Lily épuisée physiquement mais respirant le soulagement et une joie contenue.

- Martine, Françoise, conduisez Monsieur Lupin dans les cuisines, leur ordonna Marie-Louise une fois tous réunis. Il me semble qu'après une pareille nuit, un bon bouillon et quelques tranches de pain ne seraient pas de refus.

- Mais je…

- Pas de mais Monsieur, le coupa t-elle en levant son index. On ne contredit et ne refuse l'offre d'une dame qui a si gentiment voulu faire preuve de charité envers-vous. Ne serait-ce point malpoli de votre part de refuser mon aide ? Et que serais-je aux yeux des autres si je n'offrais pas à l'un de mes invités de quoi se sustenter ? Trouvez-vous ma proposition indigne de votre personne peut-être ?

Remus fut pour le moins sans voix devant les propos de Marie-Louise, et bien qu'il ne lui fit pas remarquer, il fut presque émerveillé par sa ruse et son talent à vouloir le faire culpabiliser de par son refus à ne pas vouloir profiter de sa générosité. Une vraie serpentard en somme…

Ce sentiment de culpabilité le gagna d'ailleurs, et préférant ne pas se montrer discourtois, Remus préféra alors accepter sa proposition en soupirant au passage fortement.

- Vous avez gagné, dit-il en s'avouant vaincu. Je ne dirai pas non à un bon repas à vrai dire…

- Tant mieux mon cher monsieur, déclara Martine en lui prenant le bras, parce que vous n'irez pas au lit tant que vous n'aurez pas mangé tout ce que l'on vous donnera, et vu votre état, il me semble qu'il faille rapidement vous remplir l'estomac !

Puis, tournant la tête vers Lily, Martine la détailla également, s'attardant entre autre sur ses bras maigrelets et son visage émacié qui ne laissaient guère de doute sur l'état de santé de celle-ci. Cependant, alors qu'elle croisait le regard de Marie-Louise en la questionnant silencieusement sur ce qu'il convenait de faire pour Lily, sa maîtresse secoua légèrement sa tête en lui indiquant par là que Remus était la seule personne dont elle avait la charge ce soir.

- Allons bon monsieur Lupin, mieux vaut vous conduire nous-mêmes jusqu'aux cuisines ! trancha Françoise en lui agrippant l'autre bras. Vous pourriez aisément vous perdre dans cet immense château, et sans même vous en rendre compte, vous pourriez vous retrouver dans nos oubliettes !

- Ce qui serait absolument horrible ! ajouta son amie alors qu'elles traînaient presque à travers le couloir un Remus particulièrement sans voix, incrédule et impuissant face à ces deux femmes. Les oubliettes grouillent d'horribles petites bestioles !

- Ne serait-ce pas plutôt pour tâter le bras de ce jeune homme que tu te montres aussi avenante ma chère Martine ? Il faut dire que vous me semblez pour le moins particulièrement bien bâti sous ces frusques !

Les louanges continuèrent sur tout le chemin, et même s'il lui tournait le dos, Lily était persuadée que Remus devait sans nul doute rougir d'embarras. Son ami n'avait jamais été particulièrement démonstratif en public, surtout auprès des femmes avec qui il était particulièrement timide et maladroit, et jamais Remus n'avait eu de relation avec l'une d'entre elles du fait de ce handicap émotionnel et de la peur du rejet face à sa lycanthropie. Pourtant, il n'était certainement pas l'homme le plus laid malgré les cicatrices lui zébrant le visage, et son caractère doux et calme pourrait aisément faire le bonheur d'une femme s'il se donnait la peine d'en chercher une. Il était par conséquent assez amusant de voir deux servantes lui faire du pied, et l'écho de leur conversation se répercutant sur les murs des couloirs qu'ils traversaient, tout le château pouvait entendre par conséquent les questions toujours plus personnelles que Martine et Françoise s'amusaient à poser à Remus et notamment sur sa situation personnelle.

- De quoi alimenter les ragots pendant encore plusieurs semaines, argua Louise-Elisabeth avant de se retourner vers elle. Il est tard Louise, et après une nuit aussi agitée, je pense qu'il vaut mieux pour moi aller me coucher au plus vite si je ne souhaite pas m'écrouler dans ce couloir.

- Dans ce cas je ne vous retiens pas davantage, répondit-elle en lui donnant une courte accolade en guise de salutation.

Lily elle se contenta de la saluer également en inclinant légèrement sa tête vers elle, elle aussi ayant subitement l'envie d'aller s'allonger dans un bon lit pour se reposer après cette horrible journée. La promiscuité avec Marie-Louise la mettait également mal à l'aise, surtout en sachant toutes les horreurs et le ressentiment qu'elle avait eu pour cette femme jusqu'à présent. C'était comme avoir sa rivale ou même son ennemie près d'elle, et ne pas savoir comment réagir en sa présence après s'être rendue compte qu'en définitive, l'ennemie n'était pas celle qu'elle pensait être. La situation était de ce fait pénible et gênante…

Par ailleurs, son regard ne cessait de se porter sur la porte de chambre renfermant sa fille, et non seulement l'appréhension, mais aussi l'envie et la curiosité montaient en elle à la seule idée qu'au-delà de cette cloison, Rosie se métamorphosait et allait devenir totalement différente de la petite fille qu'elle avait connue.

- La métamorphose devrait se terminer dans une heure, le temps que le corps se voit modifier intégralement, et cela peut aller jusqu'à la disposition des veines ou la consistance des os, l'informa Marie-Louise une fois son amie éloignée et après avoir constaté l'état dans lequel se trouvait Lily. Vous pouvez rester auprès d'elle si vous le souhaitez ou je peux vous mettre à disposition une chambre juste à côté de la sienne pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité ?

- Je… Je pense que je préférerais rester avec elle si cela ne vous ennuie pas, l'informa Lily d'un ton très amical. Je préfère être là si elle rencontre un quelconque problème ou si Dumbledore parvient à l'atteindre à nouveau par un autre moyen.

- Je comprends, acquiesça Marie-Louise en souriant poliment. Vous aurez également l'occasion d'assister à sa métamorphose, et ce doit être un spectacle tout à fait étonnant !

- Cela va sans dire, approuva t-elle en souriant également. Je me demande à quoi elle ressemblera une fois tout ceci terminé. Harry… Enfin je veux dire Gabriel est devenu un très beau garçon suite à votre adoption. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour sa sœur…

- Serait-ce un compliment de votre part que j'entendrais ? la taquina la princesse de Lamballe en la fixant d'un air espiègle. Insinueriez-vous que je suis une belle femme et que tous les deux hériteraient de ma beauté ?

Prise au dépourvue, Lily se mit à rougir légèrement face à ces questions sous les ricanements moqueurs de Marie-Louise. Elle-même se mit également à glousser quelques secondes plus tard, quoique brièvement, mais ce moment d'allégresse fut pour le moins salvateur pour elle après les pénibles événements qu'elle avait vécus ces derniers mois. Le simple fait de rire l'étonna d'ailleurs à tel point qu'elle remarqua qu'elle n'en avait plus eut l'occasion depuis longtemps maintenant, et à vrai dire, les occasions avaient été inexistantes ces derniers mois. Ce qui l'était encore plus était de pouvoir rire de cette façon avec une personne que l'on haïssait il y a encore quelques heures, et ce constat ramena immédiatement sur Terre Lily. Prise d'un soudain remord face aux accusations qu'elle avait portées contre cette femme et surtout devant son comportement, Lily se sentit dans l'obligation de s'excuser et d'essayer d'expliquer au mieux l'attitude qu'elle avait eu pour essayer de se racheter aux yeux de Marie-Louise.

- Écoutez je… Je voulais m'excuser pour le comportement que j'ai eu le jour de l'anniversaire de Gabriel ainsi que pour les remarques blessantes que j'ai tenues contre vous et qui étaient pour la plupart infondées. Je n'avais pas à réagir de cette façon et à remettre en cause les décisions que vous avez prises pour mon fils, et…

- Notre fils, la corrigea cette fois-ci Marie-Louise. Quant à vos excuses, je n'étais pas non plus irréprochable et j'ai peut-être agi par imprudence et égoïsme pour les décisions les plus importantes. Vous êtes après tout la femme qui l'a porté durant de longs mois et qui l'a mis au monde, par conséquent votre avis était fort si ce n'est le plus important pour la délicate question de l'adoption, et je n'en ai malheureusement pas tenu rigueur. Je suis tout aussi fautive que vous en définitif, et j'espère qu'avec le temps, vous parviendrez à me pardonner mon empressement à vouloir contrôler la vie de Gabriel et modifier ainsi sa destinée.

Lily lui prit soudainement les mains, et la fixant droit dans les yeux, elle les serra fermement contre les siennes comme pour lui affirmer silencieusement qu'elle ne lui en voulait absolument pas, du moins c'est de cette manière que le comprit Marie-Louise. D'ailleurs ce simple geste la bouleversa profondément, elle qui croyait ne pas mériter de pardon pour ce qu'elle avait fait dans la vie de cette pauvre femme.

- Je ne pourrais absolument pas vous en vouloir maintenant que je sais que cette adoption a sans nul doute possible sauvé la vie de Gabriel, déclara Lily. Si vous ne l'aviez pas fait, il serait à l'heure où nous parlons dans la même situation que Rosie, et il nous aurait été impossible de le sauver à temps. Vous avez non seulement sauvé la vie de notre fils en l'adoptant, mais vous l'avez également détaché d'un homme qui le haïssait et qui passait son temps à la rabaisser sans cesse ou à le brutaliser sans raison apparente. Il n'a désormais plus aucun lien avec James, et par conséquent plus aucune raison de retourner un jour auprès de son ancien père. Vous l'avez libéré de ce fardeau, comme vous avez également libéré Rosie ce soir d'un père capable de mettre sa vie en danger simplement pour assouvir un besoin personnel, alors je vous serai infiniment reconnaissante pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour ma famille… Nous ne nous étions jamais rencontrées avant juillet, et nous n'avions encore jamais eu l'occasion de parler toutes les deux, et pourtant vous avez en seulement trois ans fait bien plus pour Gabriel et Rosie que James en près de huit ans maintenant sans même nous demander en contrepartie de vous rembourser de cette dette…

Lily s'arrêta un instant, le temps pour elle de mettre un mot ou une phrase à chaque idée et pensée qui lui passait par la tête, pendant que Marie-Louise qui était restée parfaitement silencieuse l'écoutait attentivement, réprima l'envie de faire tomber ses boucliers d'occlumancie pour laisser exprimer toutes les émotions que lui procuraient ces paroles si bienveillantes et pleines de bons sentiments.

- Vous êtes une femme formidable Madame de Lamballe, et je me rends compte maintenant que je vous ai jugé un peu trop hâtivement sans prendre le temps de vous connaitre et de découvrir celle qui était la deuxième mère de mon fils, poursuivit Lily en gardant contenance face au visage sérieux de son interlocutrice. Gabriel ne pouvait rêver mieux comme enfance à vos côtés, et cela valait de toute façon bien mieux pour lui que de rester dans cet orphelinat sinistre ou auprès d'un père violent. Vous lui avez offert la meilleure enfance possible, tant d'un point de vue émotionnel qu'intellectuel, et s'il est devenu ce qu'il est aujourd'hui, c'est en partie grâce à vous…

- Ne minimisez pas votre rôle dans son éducation, la coupa Marie-Louise d'un ton doux. Vous avez élevé cet enfant pendant sept ans maintenant, et alors que j'aurais pu croiser la route d'un garçon impoli, ignorant et méchant, j'ai découvert un garçon au contraire poli, respectueux, soucieux de bien faire et aussi bon et généreux qu'un ange. Je n'ai fait que lui donner ce qui lui manquait cruellement en votre absence : la présence d'une mère même de substitution.

Leurs mains toujours scellées les unes contre les autres, toutes les deux ne pouvaient désormais plus se quitter du regard, comme si une connexion ou même un lien naissait entre elles.

- Maintenant, j'aimerais que vous cessiez de m'appeler Madame de Lamballe. Appelez-moi par mon prénom tout comme je vous appellerai par le vôtre. Je pense qu'une relation doit démarrer de cette façon si nous souhaitons à l'avenir devenir proches pour le bien de nos enfants et établir ainsi un climat de confiance et intime entre nous et notre désormais petite famille… Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Hé bien… Oui, oui avec plaisir Ma-Marie-Louise…

- Ensuite, permettez-moi de vous proposer une nouvelle fois de venir vivre ici, lui proposa t-elle aimablement. Le château est vaste, et vous serez en sécurité entre ces murs. Vous n'aurez plus ainsi à vous cacher de votre mari et de Dumbledore, et vous pourrez même démarrer une nouvelle vie loin des tracas que vous connaissiez jusqu'alors. Lamballe est vaste, et vous remarquerez rapidement que ses habitants sont dignes de confiance… Il ne pourra rien vous arrivez ici, je vous le garantis. Par ailleurs, j'aimerais également que vous restiez afin de faciliter l'éducation de Rosie et de poursuivre toutes les deux celle de Gabriel. Je pense que voyager constamment de Londres à ici pour enseigner à notre fille tout ce qu'elle doit connaitre serait très épuisant pour elle comme pour vous et moi. Le mieux serait que vous veniez toutes les deux vivre ici pour que nous puissions être ensemble pour démarrer sous de meilleurs auspices l'éducation de Rosie. Votre ami Monsieur Lupin pourrait également se joindre à nous, je suis certaine que cela ferait très plaisir à Gabriel…

- M-mais… Vous êtes au courant pour sa…

- Sa lycanthropie ? la coupa t-elle tandis que Lily hochait sa tête. Gabriel m'en a parlé, et cela ne me dérange pas. Je pourrais même éventuellement profiter de sa présence pour étudier le mal qui le ronge et faire avancer la recherche sur cette maladie… Je possède de nombreuses salles servant autrefois de cachots qui pourraient servir à nous prémunir de tous les risques et je suis moi-même disposée à renforcer les sortilèges s'il le faut afin d'assurer la sécurité de tous les résidents de ce château. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Ma foi si cela ne vous ennuie pas, alors je serai ravie de pouvoir cohabiter avec vous ici, confirma Lily en hochant sa tête affirmativement. Quant à Remus, je ne prends malheureusement pas les décisions pour lui, et il vous sera difficile de lui faire accepter votre proposition : Il met un point d'honneur à se tenir éloigné de quiconque se trouve en sa présence, et je doute qu'il souhaite prendre le risque de mettre en danger la vie d'une personne en venant vivre ici, surtout si Rosie et Gabriel se trouvent entre ces murs ! Voyez-vous, il les considère un peu comme ses enfants, du moins les enfants qu'il n'a jamais eu, et ce serait pour lui un désaveu complet si par malheur il venait à les agresser et les mordre. C'est pour cette raison là que je doute qu'il se montre aussi disposé que moi par votre offre.

- Il faudra que je me montre dans ce cas très persévérante et convaincante dans mes propos, déclara t-elle en commençant dès à présent à chercher les arguments qui pourraient faire mouche dans l'esprit du parrain de son fils.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent dans un silence gênant pour toutes les deux, l'une comme l'autre ne sachant non seulement pas quoi dire pour rompre cette troublante promiscuité entre elles et surtout après les tensions ayant eu lieu jusqu'alors dans leur relation. Il était drôle en effet de voir ces deux femmes autrefois ennemies s'entendre aussi bien en l'espace d'une seule nuit, et même elles trouvèrent cela étonnant pour ne pas dire étrange.

- Vous pourrez utiliser la chambre voisine de celle de Rosie durant votre séjour si vous le désirez, amorça Marie-Louise pour rompre ce moment de calme. Elle est occupée d'ordinaire par Gabriel, mais étant donné qu'il est actuellement dans son académie, je pense que cela ne dérangerait personne que vous preniez pour quelques temps sa chambre. Je vous conseille également de vous reposer rapidement si vous n'avez nulle envie de vous effondrer au beau milieu de ce couloir après avoir été terrassée par la fatigue et le stress. Je ne voudrais point vous manquer de respect Lily, mais votre apparence ne laisse guère de doute sur votre état de santé, et dès demain, je m'occuperai personnellement de vous pour vous remettre d'appoint et vous rendre de nouveau présentable. Il serait tout de même malheureux que vous vous présentiez ainsi lorsque Gabriel reviendra de sa permission.

Puis, avec une soudaine étincelle de malice dans les yeux, Marie-Louise poursuivit sa diatribe en lui faisant une proposition pour le moins étonnante :

- Profitez du temps qui vous est accordé ce soir pour trouver un nouveau prénom à notre fille. Rosalyn est plutôt joli, mais malheureusement bien trop peu courant pour passer inaperçu, et si nous souhaitons éviter de porter l'attention sur nous et notamment celle de votre mari, il vaudrait mieux lui trouver une nouvelle identité pour la protéger et vous protéger par la même occasion. Un prénom français serait le mieux selon moi, mais je vous laisse le choix de celui-ci. Passez une bonne soirée Lily.

Sur ces mots, elle tourna alors les talons et s'éloigna à travers l'obscurité du couloir sans même un regard derrière elle. Pourtant, et avec un peu d'attention, Marie-Louise aurait pu remarquer l'étrange regard qu'affichait à présent Lily qui, à la seule annonce de l'obligation qui était la sienne de devoir modifier le prénom de sa fille, en fut totalement retournée. Cette soirée était décidément le théâtre de nombreux bouleversements, et celui-ci venait à présent s'ajouter à la liste des bizarreries que Lily rencontrait dans sa vie depuis qu'elle était une sorcière. Pourtant, choisir un nouveau prénom pour un enfant n'était pas difficile en soit : Il fallait bien après tout en arriver là lorsqu'il fallait en trouver un pour un futur enfant à naître mais justement, Rosie avait sept ans, et depuis sa naissance, sa fille tout comme son entourage avaient été habitués à l'appeler ainsi.

Autant dire qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé à devoir se retrouver devant cette échéance, et quelque part, modifier le prénom de Rosie sonnait comme un couperet qui s'abattait sur l'existence même de sa fille et signait là une cassure nette dans la vie qui était la sienne. Rosalyn Potter devait disparaître et une autre jeune fille devait à l'inverse voir le jour au même moment, scellant ainsi le destin de la première et décrétant par là que la seule fille de la famille Potter n'existerait plus et mourrait d'une certaine façon.

Lily se surprit elle-même à constater qu'un simple prénom pouvait changer bien des choses, non seulement pour la personne devant en arriver là mais également pour tout son entourage, et une décision à première vue facile à prendre s'avérait en vérité particulièrement ardue dans la mesure où elle signait là la fin de la vie qu'elle avait vécue avec James et Matthew, comme si elle se détachait définitivement d'eux en détruisant tous les liens et repères que Rosie avait avec eux, l'acte ultime étant le reniement de sa propre identité. Maintenant, il fallait lui choisir un nouveau prénom parmi les milliers à sa disposition, mais contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait crû au premier abord, le choix se fit étrangement vite et sans même y avoir longuement réfléchi, aussi facilement d'ailleurs qu'elle pensa sur le moment qu'au fond d'elle-même, une partie de sa conscience avait su dès le début qu'une telle chose arriverait et qu'il fallait rapidement s'y adapter.

- Marie-Rose…, marmonna t-elle à demi-mot.

- Pardon ? dit Marie-Louise en se retournant, croyant à tort avoir été appelée.

- Je pensais à Marie-Rose comme nouveau prénom pour Rosie, déclara Lily en parlant beaucoup plus fort. Elle garderait ainsi le surnom que tout le monde lui donne et par la même occasion le nom d'une fleur tout comme moi. Elle aurait en outre un prénom composé se rapprochant du vôtre, et étant donné que vous vous êtes sans nul doute inspirée de la bible pour choisir le nouveau prénom d'Harry et que Marie possède également une connotation biblique, je suppose que cela ne ferait pas de mal de s'en inspirer également… Enfin ce n'était qu'une idée…

- J'aime beaucoup, l'interrompit t-elle d'une voix douce. Ce prénom sonne comme un mélange entre nos deux vies respectives, comme un passé que vous laissez derrière vous en n'en tirant que l'essentiel, et un futur qui s'écrirait en ma compagnie et que vous scelleriez en me liant ainsi à elle. C'est si doux de votre part…

Lily réprima l'envie de lui répondre qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à cela dans le choix qu'elle venait de faire, mais elle se ravisa en constatant la joie évidente sur le visage de celle qui faisait désormais partie intégrante de l'existence de ses deux enfants. Oui, peut-être qu'en définitif, les allusions de Marie-Louise avaient une part de vérité qu'elle n'avait même pas supposé.

- Embrassez de ma part Marie-Rose lorsqu'elle se réveillera, poursuivit-elle. Je vous ferai apporter le plus nourrissant petit-déjeuner que vous ne pourriez imaginer pour toutes les deux, ce qui permettra également aux commis de cuisine préparant vos repas de pouvoir connaitre les goûts culinaires de chacune et de les adapter selon vos envies.

Après un dernier hochement de tête de sa part, Marie-Louise s'éloigna de nouveau pour disparaître derrière un croisement au bout du couloir. Désormais seule dans ce couloir silencieux et lugubre, Lily scruta d'un air absent l'endroit où se trouvait encore quelques secondes plus tôt la maîtresse des lieux, perdue dans ses pensées.

- Cette soirée aura été la plus étrange de toute ma vie, marmonna t-elle en soupirant avant de se secouer la tête comme pour remettre en ordre ses pensées. Et te voilà maintenant à te parler à toi-même, ma pauvre Lily… Tu perds la tête !

Prenant conscience de la fatigue qui se faisait sentir en elle, Lily opta alors pour la solution la plus simple pour y remédier : Aller se coucher. C'est ainsi qu'elle se dirigea de nouveau vers la chambre où dormait sa fille dont elle ouvrit la porte le plus lentement possible pour ne pas la réveiller, mais une brusque piqûre de rappel lui fait se souvenir que sa fille dormait à présent à point fermé, totalement endormie par la potion sans rêve qui lui avait été donnée. Soupirant de nouveau devant son idiotie, elle entra alors à l'intérieur sans oser allumer les bougies, appréhendant peut-être la vue qui allait s'offrir à elle lorsqu'elle aurait sous les yeux la nouvelle apparence de sa fille. Aussi préféra t-elle simplement approcher un fauteuil du lit, s'asseoir dedans et essayer de trouver le sommeil en lançant de temps à autre un regard curieux en direction de Rosie lorsqu'elle croyait entendre un os craquer. Peu importait ce qui allait se passer désormais, plus rien ne serait en tout cas comme avant, et c'est sur cette énième pensée qu'elle finit par s'endormir.

Loin de là, dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard, l'atmosphère était tout autre, bien plus tendue et sombre que celle ayant cours pour l'heure dans la nouvelle résidence de Lily et Rosie. Dumbledore, secondé justement par James, était afféré à maintenir désespérément le lien qu'il avait pu créer entre Rosie et la bassine posée devant lui. Mais malgré ses efforts, son plan visant à faire revenir Lily en s'en prenant à sa fille tombait à l'eau sous ses propres yeux. Son stratagème était pourtant simple mais si peu connu qu'il doutait jusqu'alors que quelqu'un puisse en connaitre l'usage et le moyen de s'en prémunir.

La bassine contenait en vérité une potion crée par Severus fonctionnant de la même façon que le lien unissant Harry et Daphné : Une simple goutte de sang d'une personne disparue était nécessaire à cela, et le mélange du sang et de la potion permettait de pouvoir savoir si l'individu ayant disparu était toujours vivant et ainsi d'essayer d'entrer en contact avec lui. Dumbledore avait cependant changé son utilisation, et en prenant un peu de sang de James tout en plongeant le certificat de naissance de Rosie dans la mixture, le directeur avait ajouté à cela une poupée grossièrement cousue et qu'il faisait baigner dans la bassine. La dite poupée se reliait alors à la sœur d'Harry en se basant sur les informations écrites sur le certificat, et tout comme dans les rituels vaudou de certaines tribus d'Afrique, Dumbledore pouvait alors à sa guise torturer et malmener à distance Rosie en usant de moyens radicaux pour la faire souffrir, en faisant néanmoins attention à ne pas aller trop loin au point de lui ôter la vie. Faire bouillir la potion permettait par exemple d'augmenter la température du sang de la victime, et la piquer avec une aiguille sur certaines parties de son anatomie lui infligeait de terribles douleurs sur le corps.

La potion avait également été préparée pour être utilisée sur Harry, mais étrangement, celle-ci n'avait pas fait effet, comme si rien ne pouvait lui permettre d'avoir une emprise sur le fils aîné de James. Malheureusement pour lui, Harry n'ayant plus la moindre affinité avec son père et ne partageant plus ses gênes, il lui était impossible d'établir un contact en utilisant le sang de James, et Rosie suivait désormais le même chemin que son frère, le privant ainsi de son dernier moyen de pression contre leur mère. Dumbledore avait fait chou blanc le concernant, et si jusqu'à présent il en avait été tout autre pour Rosie, les choses avaient changé radicalement depuis plusieurs minutes pour s'inverser totalement et détruire la petite once d'espoir qu'il avait eu en milieu d'après midi quant à la possibilité de revoir apparaître les trois fortes têtes qui semblaient prendre plaisir à mettre à mal tout ce qu'il entreprenait.

Bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais pour ne pas voir son image d'homme bienveillant et défendant la veuve et l'orphelin au péril de sa vie, torturer cette fille avait été pour le moins distrayant et lui avait permis de passer une après-midi intéressante en infligeant selon ses envies des douleurs inimaginables à Rosie. Mais son petit plaisir commençait à se retourner contre lui, et à mesure que le temps défilait, il pouvait sentir son emprise et son contrôle sur la santé de la petite fille se réduire à peau de chagrin.

- Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe…, marmonna t-il en fronçant ses sourcils.  
- Alors ? Avez-vous réussi ? s'enquit James d'une voix enjouée. Pensez-vous que Lily va bientôt réapparaître ?

- Au contraire, elle semble échapper à mon contrôle, avoua le vieux directeur en utilisant délibérément sa baguette sur la poupée pour la déchirer à certains endroits. Son état s'améliore, et rien de ce que je fais n'arrive à faire pencher la balance en notre faveur. C'est comme si son sang se renouvelait et qu'elle se détache de vous. C'est incompréhensible…

Dumbledore poursuivit son œuvre pendant quelques minutes, démembrant la poupée, lui tranchant la gorge ou la perforant de toute part avec divers ustensiles mis à disposition, mais plus rien ne fonctionnait, et au bout du compte, il comprit alors qu'il ne parviendrait plus à atteindre Lily de cette façon. Rosie était désormais totalement en sécurité et sans même qu'il ne sache comment celle-ci était parvenue avec brio à renverser son plan et à le mettre hors course. Pourtant Dumbledore était persuadé que son stratagème était infaillible et que les chances que quelqu'un puisse découvrir ses petites manigances et l'origine du mal qui avait secoué la petite Rosie aujourd'hui étaient proches du néant.

La vérité était ailleurs, mais pour son plus grand malheur, elle semblait lui échapper, et c'était bien une chose qu'il détestait par-dessus tout : être dans l'ignorance. N'était-il pas le sorcier le plus puissant de son temps ? N'avait-il pas accompli des actes qu'aucun autre sorcier hormis peut-être Voldemort n'avait pu entreprendre depuis Merlin ? N'était-il pas enfin le chef de file du camp du bien ? La lumière devant guider les pauvres mortels vers les desseins qu'il avait imaginés ? Dumbledore voyait depuis longtemps les choses en grand, aussi qu'une petite gamine puisse parvenir à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues et l'empêcher d'atteindre ses objectifs le mit dans une colère noire. Il était inconcevable qu'une gamine de moins de dix ans soit capable de s'opposer à lui, et Dumbledore se promit de faire payer son imprudence à Rosie s'il la recroisait un jour.

Pour ne rien arranger, les gémissements de James juste à côté de lui ne faisaient rien pour le calmer, et les nerfs déjà à vif du vieux sorcier menaçaient de lâcher à tout moment si jamais celui-ci continuait à maugréer sur la persistance de son épouse à vouloir mettre toujours plus de distance entre eux. Sur ce point, Dumbledore ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec Lily : Si lui aussi avait dû vivre constamment auprès d'une personne aussi épuisante, lui-même aurait sans nul doute possible pris ses jambes à son cou pour s'éloigner au plus vite de ce gêneur à défaut de pouvoir laisser éclater sa colère en envoyant tous les sorts qu'il connaissait pour faire taire définitivement ce moulin à paroles.

Dumbledore doutait même que son bureau puisse supporter toute la tension qui s'agglutinait en lui, et si celle-ci finissait par exploser, il y avait peu de chance que James puisse s'en sortir indemne. Mieux valait par conséquent contenir les pulsions négatives qui l'habitaient pour ne pas avoir à annoncer à Matthew que son père avait malencontreusement trouvé la mort d'une manière inexpliquée en prenant le risque de voir son arme et la pièce maîtresse de son plan ultime se retourner contre lui.

Prenant distraitement une pastille au citron dont il était un grand consommateur, son regard se posa sur l'homme allongé près de l'entrée, l'homme qui avait bien failli mettre en échec le plan qu'il avait préparé pour cette journée et qui avait justement été le responsable de l'état dans lequel se trouvait son bureau actuellement : Si un étranger venait à apparaître en cet instant, nul doute que cette personne trouverait la situation pour le moins rocambolesque entre un bureau de directeur sans dessus dessous, un homme faisant les cent pas en vomissant sa haine et sa rancœur à l'égard d'une femme partie Merlin savait où se refaire une nouvelle santé et un autre allongé face contre terre près de la porte d'entrée, saucissonné comme un vulgaire morceau de viande par des cordes et totalement immobile du fait du sortilège de pétrification utilisé sur lui pour le rendre définitivement docile et inoffensif.

- Peut-être est-ce la potion qui n'est pas assez puissante ? l'interrompit dans ses réflexions James en portant son attention sur le corps inerte de l'homme allongé par terre. Je suis persuadé qu'il l'a fait exprès ! poursuivit-il en s'approchant de lui avant de lui administrer un violent coup de pied dans l'abdomen. N'est-ce pas Servilus !? Tu pensais peut-être qu'en aidant ta chère Lily, tu parviendrais à revenir dans ses bonnes grâces et à reprendre la place que tu avais pour elle avant qu'elle ne devienne ma compagne !? Mon pauvre vieux, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil ! JAMAIS elle ne se souciera d'un individu aussi misérable et répugnant que toi !

Le dénommé Servilus, de son vrai nom Severus Rogue, fut pour le moins incapable de lui répondre du fait du bâillon lui entourant la bouche, et ce ne furent que des gémissements plaintifs poussés à chaque coup de pied donnés dans son ventre qui sortirent de celle-ci. Sa journée n'aurait pas pu être pire, et se faire ainsi malmener par son ennemi de toujours lui rappelait tristement ces mêmes séances d'humiliations dont il avait été victime durant sa scolarité par James lui-même et sa petite bande.

- C'est si bon de te voir à mes pieds Servilus, lui certifia d'ailleurs James en poursuivant ses coups sous l'œil indifférent de Dumbledore. C'est là qu'est ta place, serpent : à ramper devant tes supérieurs comme l'immonde reptile que tu es ! Tu fais beaucoup moins le fier maintenant par rapport à tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ? Ton petit coup d'éclat a bien failli réduire à néant le plan que nous avions préparé pour Lily et ses deux mouflets, mais malheureusement pour toi, tout ça n'aura servi à rien !

Toujours immobile, Rogue ne pouvait absolument rien faire pour se libérer de cette situation, et c'est impuissant et silencieux qu'il laissait ainsi l'occasion à James de déverser toute sa bile sur lui et le traiter de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles sans qu'il ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit. La mention de Lily le déstabilisa d'ailleurs, et c'est avec tristesse qu'il pensait à la réaction qu'aurait celle pour qui il avait trahi Voldemort en apprenant qu'il avait fait partie du plan de Dumbledore, même involontairement. Rogue pesta d'ailleurs sur sa crédulité et l'absence totale de méfiance qu'il avait eue lorsque Dumbledore lui avait demandé de concocter cette potion si particulière.

Pourtant découvrir ce plan aurait été si simple s'il avait pensé à utiliser la légilimancie sur James, et lui-même s'injuria pour ne pas y avoir pensé. Le mari de Lily était tout de même réputé pour ne pas être très réfléchi et patient -un vrai Gryffondor en somme - et l'occlumancie nécessitant de longues heures de méditation et de pratique, Rogue doutait qu'il ait un jour eut dans l'idée de se vider l'esprit pour créer des boucliers protégeant toutes les idées lui traversant la tête.

Et pourtant il n'avait pas jugé bon de vérifier les dires de Dumbledore et de James, ne se fiant uniquement qu'à leurs propos et à la tristesse feinte du mari de Lily lorsqu'il avait expliqué vouloir retrouver sa femme dont il se souciait du sort et qu'il espérait sincèrement retrouver pour la ramener à leur fils.

Autant dire que lorsqu'il comprit la supercherie au moment où il donna la fameuse potion à Dumbledore, il était bien trop tard pour agir, et malgré le duel épique qu'il avait déclenché contre Dumbledore et James, la partie fut inégale et il se retrouvait désormais à la merci de ses adversaires, immobile sur le sol et incapable de pouvoir empêcher le directeur de parvenir à ses fins.

La seule éclaircie à ce triste tableau était que sa potion avait finalement échoué, et bien qu'il ne remettait absolument pas en cause son talent dans cet art, Severus fut ravi d'entendre de la propre bouche de son supérieur que Lily était parvenue à contrer les effets de ce rituel.

En repensant à elle, Rogue fut alors pris d'une terrible tristesse sans nom lui fendant le cœur. Cette femme qu'il avait tant aimé, qu'il avait pris plaisir à connaître et qu'il avait su apprécier à sa juste valeur, cette femme pour qui il aurait été prêt à décrocher les étoiles et à affronter tous les risques, cette femme à qui il aurait offert son cœur et son amour mais qui le lui avait brisé en se mettant à fréquenter James et ses amis… était malheureuse. Jamais il n'avait pensé à prendre de ses nouvelles depuis ce jour où l'amitié entre eux n'était plus, d'ailleurs il ne l'aurait pas souhaité : Entendre que la femme que l'on aime secrètement depuis plus de dix ans était heureuse en amour et vivait une vie de rêve qu'il n'aurait peut-être jamais pu lui offrir était bien là une chose qu'il n'aurait pas supporté. Mais découvrir qu'il en était tout autre, que son amie avait été une femme brisée et battue, à la merci d'un vieux fou et d'un mari violent frisant la paranoïa était une information qu'il ne pensait pas entendre un jour.

Heureusement qu'elle s'était enfuie, autrement lui-même aurait été la chercher en apprenant cela, mais maintenant, lui aussi se demandait où elle pouvait bien se trouver. Son seul espoir était qu'elle soit en sécurité, à l'abri des représailles, et surtout heureuse, et bien que cet espoir ne fut pas suffisant pour lutter efficacement contre Dumbledore quelques heures plus tôt, celui-ci lui permettait néanmoins et ce pour la première fois depuis longtemps de se sentir en paix et presque soulagé. Savoir qu'elle haïssait maintenant James était également un bonus inespéré qu'il pensait ne jamais oublier, mais ceci ne pouvait cependant lui faire oublier la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait actuellement, à la merci de Dumbledore et spectateur silencieux des horreurs que le vieux bouc utilisait ou avait l'intention d'utiliser.

- Alors qu'en est-il maintenant !? fulmina James en se tournant de nouveau vers Dumbledore, interrompant dans le même temps Rogue dans ses pensées. Nous abandonnons la partie ? Nous laissons Lily s'en tirer à bon compte sans tenter quoi que ce soit pour la faire revenir ? N'avez-vous pas d'autres idées du même type qui pourraient inverser le rapport de force entre nous ? Vous me décevez Albus !

- Il me reste une foule d'idées James, déclara Dumbledore d'un ton qui pouvait laisser croire qu'il était furieux que l'on puisse mettre en doute son génie. Le problème est qu'elles se terminent toutes ou presque par la mort de la personne visée, et en l'occurrence, nous ne pourrons plus rien obtenir du côté de vos enfants. Quant à se pencher sur le cas de votre femme, je doute que vous souhaitiez mettre sa propre vie en danger…

À ces mots, le cœur de Rogue rata un battement et ses yeux qui étaient la seule partie de son corps ayant la possibilité de bouger s'écarquillèrent brusquement. Imaginer un seul instant sa Lily en danger lui était insupportable, et que l'on puisse jouer avec sa vie aussi facilement et avec autant de zèle lui donnait l'envie de se lever et de frapper tel un simple moldu James et Dumbledore pour les mettre hors d'état de nuire. Malheureusement, le sortilège de pétrification faisant toujours effet et la seule chose qu'il pouvait pour le moment faire était d'écouter impuissant ces deux fous fomenter de nouvelles horreurs à l'encontre d'une femme innocente ayant eu pour seul tort d'épouser un imbécile.

- Bien sûr que non, répliqua James en faisant les cent pas. Elle est bien trop importante pour moi comme pour Matthew pour qu'on puisse l'éliminer. Je ne tiens pas à raconter à mon fils que sa mère est malheureusement décédée par ma faute en voulant la ramener auprès de nous…

- Nous aurions pu utiliser votre contrat de mariage pour tenter d'employer la même méthode contre votre femme pour la pousser à nous rejoindre, mais comme vous me l'avez fait remarquer la dernière fois, celui-ci à malencontreusement disparu… Vous ne savez vraiment pas où il pourrait être ? lui demanda Dumbledore en faisant finalement disparaître les objets devenus inutiles qu'il avait utilisées contre Rosie.

- Non ! Et j'ai cherché absolument dans toute la maison ! affirma t-il en se tirant les cheveux de frustration. Je… Pour être honnête avec vous Albus, ce n'est pas moi qui m'occupais des papiers administratifs et de tout ce qui avait attrait à cela mais Lily qui était bien meilleure dans ce domaine que moi. Je n'ai jamais été très à l'aise lorsqu'il était question de bureaucratie ou de politique, d'ailleurs j'ai grand hâte que Matthew prenne ma place au sein du Magenmagot pour ne plus m'en soucier, mais la question n'est pas là… Il aurait fallu que Lily soit encore là pour qu'elle puisse me dire où elle l'a rangé, mais étant donné que c'est justement pour elle que je recherche ce document… Quant à Gringott's, les gobelins m'assurent qu'ils n'ont jamais mis dans l'une de nos voûtes un quelconque contrat de mariage. C'est à n'y rien comprendre !

- À n'y rien comprendre oui…, grommela dans sa barbe Albus en songeant qu'un petit tour dans le bureau de Gripsec, le gobelin chargé de la fortune des Potter, était envisageable. Il est fort dommage que ce contrat soit le seul document sur lequel nous puissions trouver une trace de sang de votre épouse car cela réduit nos chances de la retrouver à néant sans son obtention.

Chacun resta quelques secondes dans ses pensées, cherchant pour l'un où il avait bien pu mettre ce papier et pour l'autre une autre façon d'atteindre Lily ou l'un de ses enfants en s'en prenant à ce qui leur était le plus cher : leurs proches.

- Il faudrait que nous retrouvions Remus afin d'avoir un moyen de pression sur elle, sachant pertinemment la relation très proche qui lie votre ami au reste de votre famille… Mais si comme je le suppose il se trouve en leur compagnie, nous aurons tout autant de mal à lui mettre la main dessus…

- Je pourrais… Enfin Sirius pourrait nous aider ? proposa James. Si nous la jouons finement, nous pourrions lui tendre un piège auquel il ne s'attendrait pas.

- Remus est quelqu'un de très méfiant James : Il ne se lie jamais d'amitié avec une personne sans apprendre à la connaitre sous tous ses aspects, de même qu'il se doutera pertinemment qu'un appel à l'aide ou une proposition de rendez-vous pour simplement discuter est parfaitement risible. Sirius aura beau jouer la comédie avec brio, il ne tombera jamais dans le panneau.

- Alors que faisons-nous !? s'emporta t-il de nouveau. Vous proposez que l'on s'en prenne à Remus pour atteindre d'une autre façon Lily, mais vous ne savez même pas par quel moyen nous pourrions arriver à ce résultat !

- La patience James, répondit Dumbledore en croisant les mains au dessus de son bureau. Nous devons attendre qu'il se montre et qu'il commette la moindre erreur, même la plus petite pour pouvoir manœuvrer et parvenir à un résultat convenant à nos desseins. Remus ne restera pas éternellement caché, de même que votre petite famille ne restera pas non plus dans l'ombre. Tôt ou tard, ils réapparaîtront et à ce moment là, ce sera à nous de frapper un grand coup. Le plan de ce soir a peut-être été un échec, mais il nous aura appris une chose essentielle…

- Et qu'elle est-elle ?

Dumbledore ne répondit pas, et se levant de son fauteuil pour contourner ensuite son bureau, il s'approcha d'un pas tranquille de Rogue pour retourner son corps immobile vers lui.

- Que Lily est une femme bien plus intelligente que je ne l'aurai crû, ou alors qu'elle possède de puissants alliés à ses côtés pour en arriver à briser ce puissant rituel vaudou. La prudence est donc de rigueur, et il vaut mieux identifier et analyser la situation qui se présente à nous avant de s'y aventurer. Gryffondor vantait les mérites de la bravoure et du courage, mais en agissant immédiatement, nous ferions davantage preuve de bêtise et de folie pour oser affronter un ennemi que l'on ne connait pas.

Dumbledore sortit alors sa baguette magique qu'il pointa directement sur le visage de Rogue. Les yeux de ce dernier se posèrent immédiatement sur le bout de celle-ci qui brillait à présent d'une lueur blanche qui ne lui disait cependant rien qui vaille.

- Vous en savez beaucoup trop désormais Severus, et je ne tiens pas à ce que tout le monde sache de quoi je suis capable pour asseoir mon pouvoir. Rappelez vous que sans moi et sans mon emprise sur le Magenmagot, vous croupiriez actuellement dans les geôles d'Azkaban, alors ne mordez pas la main qui vous donne à manger, termina t-il en pouffant de rire.

Severus se mit aussitôt à rougir devant l'allusion humiliante de Dumbledore tandis que ses yeux se posaient sur la gorge du vieillard : Rien n'aurait pu lui faire autant plaisir à ce moment là que de la lui tordre à mains nues.

- Je serais absolument désolé si jamais il vous arrivait malheur, et sans votre aide inespérée pour ma cause, il m'aurait été difficile de connaître les agissements de vos amis mangemorts. Votre place est on ne peut plus importante dans mes plans, mais ne tentez pas le diable en vous opposant à moi comme tout à l'heure. Vous connaissez les risques Severus, et je pense avoir été suffisamment clair il y a neuf ans lorsque vous avez accepté d'entrer à mon service pour racheter vos fautes...

La lumière blanche s'intensifia encore davantage, et aveuglé par celle-ci, Rogue ne vit malheureusement pas son supérieur commencer à marmonner des paroles incompréhensibles mais qui n'auguraient rien de bon.

- Il est temps que vous appreniez qui sont vos supérieurs Severus, et une punition s'impose. Vous qui ne cessez de vouloir attribuer à vos élèves les pires sentences possibles, voilà que vous vous retrouvez à leur place. Comme c'est amusant !

Un flash blanc le foudroya finalement, et l'obscurité envahit rapidement sa vision à mesure qu'il perdait conscience. Son cri de douleur lui résonna encore longtemps dans le bureau, mais malheureusement, le reste du château lui resta parfaitement silencieux. Tout le monde dormait à présent, et personne ne se doutait que le professeur de potions de son côté allait passer une très mauvaise nuit.

* * *

**A/N : Et voilà ! Donc l'adoption est officielle, et vous avez pu voir à quel point Dumbledore peut se montrer particulièrement cruel pour parvenir à ses fins. Un Voldemort Bis ? Disons que les opinions divergent, mais que dans le fond, le principe reste le même : assouvir sa domination sur les autres et garder une emprise et un contrôle sur tout ce qui peut l'être. J'espère en tout cas que ce Dumbledore ne vous dérange pas, parce qu'il ne s'améliorera pas avec le temps.**

**J'aimerai beaucoup connaître votre ressenti quant au rituel utilisé sur Rosie : Un peu trop violent ? Pas assez ? Trop basique ou au contraire original ? Honnêtement je ne crois pas avoir déjà lu des fictions où le vaudou est employé... En tout cas l'adoption est finalement mise en place, et nous voilà avec deux enfants ayant deux mamans (Pile poil en plein débat sur l'adoption d'enfants pour les couples homosexuels... Le plus drôle c'est que je n'y avais même pas pensé ^^).**

**Comme promis, Severus fait finalement son apparition : Il reste le même homme que dans l'histoire originale, c'est à dire amoureux de Lily, froid avec les autres et en particulier avec James, et espion à la fois pour Dumbledore et pour Voldemort. Mais restera t-il tout le temps comme ça ? On verra ! **

**J'ai également fait mention de l'actualité de l'année 1800 : Napoléon prend du galon ! J'ai hâte de le voir apparaître dans ma fiction ^^. Il faut savoir que jusqu'à l'année 1815, la France connaîtra de très nombreuses guerres (il y a en outre pas moins de sept coalitions regroupant plusieurs pays luttant contre ou avec elle, et à chaque fois, français et anglais se retrouveront dans deux camps opposés (pauvre Harry, dur de choisir pour qui se battre dans ces cas là !)), sans compter les guerres civiles, les conflits en Afrique, en Asie, Aux états-unis etc... Ce n'est vraiment pas un début de siècle très joyeux. Je ferai mention de temps à autre de quelques anecdotes concernant les années s'écoulant, les grandes réformes entreprises à ce moment là, les inventions apparaissant également (notamment la machine à vapeur de laquelle découlera le Poudlard Express par exemple) ou encore quelques informations sur tel ou tel personnage. Disons que vous aurez un mini cours d'histoire ^^**

**Le prochain chapitre arrivera dans longtemps, soyez prévenu : Il me donnera du mal, je le sens avant même de l'avoir commencé ! Comptez trois semaines je pense, à moins que l'inspiration me parvienne soudainement ! Nous retrouverons Harry dans celui-ci, et si je ne m'abuse, je pense que ce sera uniquement lui. Peut-être ferai-je un petit détour du côté de Matthew également, mais tout dépendra de la taille du chapitre.**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente journée, et à la prochaine fois !**

**Ciao ! **

**ps : Mon correcteur orthographique est bizarre... étant donné que Dumbledore est un mot qu'il ne connait pas, il me propose de le remplacer par "Crème glacée"... Albus Crème glacée... :rire:**


	21. XXI) L'examen de novembre

**ENFIN ! ENFIN TERMINÉ ! (FINALLY comme le dirait un certain catcheur)... Heu... Pardon j'ai oublié de vous saluer... Hm hm... Salut à tous ! J'espère que vous vous portez bien ? Personnellement pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas encore compris, je suis ravi d'avoir enfin terminé le chapitre que je vous propose aujourd'hui. J'ai à chaque fois l'habitude de dire que le chapitre a été difficile à écrire, mais celui là... Pffffouh, je suis pas mécontent d'en être venu à bout ! **

**Alors tout d'abord, je suis absolument désolé pour le délai d'attente, c'est vraiment pas sympa de ma part (surtout que je vous avais assuré il y a trois semaines que je vous le postais à ce moment là... au final il m'aura fallu 21 jours supplémentaires). **

**Disons que j'ai fait beaucoup de recherche dessus (j'en suis carrément arrivé au point où j'ai fait des repérages via Google Map pour vous présenter un peu la scène où se déroule l'action), j'ai également eu des problèmes informatiques (déjà mentionnés) et... J'ai souffert d'une maladie chronique à notre époque qui s'appelle la flemmingite aigu (doublé d'une démotivation chronique et d'une flemmardise foudroyante... J'ai été très malade comme vous pouvez le voir). **

**En tout cas, j'espère que l'attente aura été bénéfique et que vous apprécierez ce chapitre à sa juste valeur. Je me demande d'ailleurs si je dois répondre à vos commentaires vu le temps que ça m'a pris pour vous pondre ça... Peut-être que certains ne se rappelleront même pas de ce qu'ils ont écrit ! **

**Sinon je tenais à remercier les quelques lecteurs qui m'ont poussé à reprendre mes études... J'ai été accepté en Licence d'histoire, et c'est grâce à vous ! Si vous ne m'aviez pas dit d'essayer pour pouvoir travailler plus tard dans une branche que j'aime, j'en serai probablement encore à trouver un job à pôle emploi... Vous avez su égayer ma semaine en tout cas ^^.**

**Je tiens également à vous informer que je n'abandonne pas ma fiction " Une autre destinée pour l'élu " : Je m'y remet en priorité dès demain ! Il est grand temps que je la mette à jour (et que j'arrête de sans arrêt reporter ce que j'ai à faire).**

**Maintenant comme dernier point, vu la longueur du chapitre et la difficulté qu'il m'a donné, je ne serai pas étonné qu'il y ait des trous ou des phrases incomplètes : N'hésitez pas à me les indiquer, ça m'arrangerait (et ça rendrait la lecture plus agréable pour les autres lecteurs).**

**Enfin je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps, alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Cela faisait bien une heure qu'Harry admirait le toit de la tente dans laquelle il dormait sans même sourciller. Du moins, admirer était un bien grand mot : l'observer d'un air absent serait plus judicieux compte tenu des circonstances. La toile grise n'avait pour ainsi dire rien d'intéressant valant la peine de s'attarder sur elle, mais l'absence de toute décoration ou ornement avait au moins le mérite de ne pas le distraire des préoccupations qu'il rencontrait actuellement et sur lesquelles il s'interrogeait également au point d'en troubler son sommeil.

Mais la situation à laquelle il était confronté depuis deux jours suffisait en elle-même à jouer continuellement avec ses nerfs en plus d'être particulièrement éreintante pour son corps peu habitué à dormir en plein air. Le froid, le manque d'hygiène, le manque de sommeil et l'absence pour l'heure de résultat dans sa quête avait ainsi instauré un climat de tension entre lui et ses camarades, tous amers devant ce début d'échec, et ce d'autant plus que la récompense à la clef de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire valait son pesant d'or.

L'examen avait finalement lieu, et de son propre aveu, Harry n'avait même pas vu le temps passer jusqu'à ce jour. Il faut dire que s'entraîner d'arrache-pied tous les jours dans la continuité de ce qu'on lui imposait depuis septembre maintenant permettait au moins de ne pas s'attarder sur des sujets secondaires pour ne se concentrer que sur l'essentiel : La réussite de cette épreuve. Les activités physiques avaient redoublé depuis l'annonce de cet examen, et presque tous les matins, Harry ainsi que ses camarades avaient eu à parcourir de longues distances à pied, soulever de lourds sacs remplis de pierres tout en évitant les pièges tendus par leurs instructeurs pour compliquer leur tâche ou encore à survivre à un véritable parcours du combattant dans lequel les vêtements avaient peu de chance de rester propres et secs. Quant aux cours de magie, ils n'étaient pas en reste, et si bien des élèves avaient encore du mal à faire la liaison entre deux lettres ou à découvrir le son que provoquaient ces mêmes lettres entre elles, l'apprentissage lui avait subi une évolution positive puisque les premiers travaux pratiques avaient lieu depuis quelques semaines afin d'évaluer les capacités d'interprétation et de mémorisation des jeunes recrues en quête de savoir.

La raison pour laquelle leur enseignement avait été aussi bouleversé était évidente, bien qu'aucun professeur ne se donna la peine de la formuler ouvertement, mais l'examen de novembre approchant, chacun avait en tête de préparer au mieux chaque élève afin de le rendre opérationnel pour le jour J, jour qui arriva rapidement selon leurs propres dires.

Sous la supervision du directeur de l'école en personne, cette épreuve de survie devait en fait mettre à profit tout ce qu'on leur avait enseigné depuis trois mois maintenant, et chaque détail comptait : Du simple sortilège de lévitation aux premiers sorts offensifs, tout devait y passer, et la réussite à cet examen dépendait en grande partie de l'assimilation de tout ce qu'on leur avait inculqué. Tout y était d'ailleurs regroupé : Les dures conditions de vie, la géographie du paysage qui leur était hostile, la vie en communauté et ses désagréments, la tension omniprésente qui rendait tout le monde aussi tendu qu'un arc ou encore la peur de l'échec, tout cela donnait un savant mélange qui laissait un goût amer à toutes les recrues.

Harry lui-même commençait à trouver le temps long, et les reproches qui fusaient de temps à autre à son encontre par rapport à leur absence de résultat le rendait encore plus irascible que d'ordinaire. Pourtant Harry était considéré comme quelqu'un de très calme, prévenant et gentil, à l'écoute du moindre problème et faisant preuve d'une rare intelligence même dans les situations les plus difficiles. Mais trouver un groupe d'ennemis dans une forêt de plusieurs dizaines voir centaines d'hectares avait eu raison de sa patience, et ce en seulement deux jours.

L'examen devait durer une semaine, ce qui lui laissait encore cinq jours pour dénicher et capturer non seulement Auguste Boulanger, mais également les dix-sept autres élèves l'accompagnant et le camp qui était le leur.

L'objectif semblait simple à première vue, et même Harry tomba dans le panneau en l'apprenant, mais maintenant qu'il était dans le feu de l'action, cette simple tâche s'avérait être aussi compliqué que d'obliger Matthew à faire un régime, et même sa magie ne pouvait l'aider à venir à bout des éléments naturels qui venaient s'ajouter à la difficulté de son épreuve.

Pour l'heure il ne parlait pas encore d'échec - après tout, l'examen n'était pas terminé - mais le temps défilant ne jouait pas en sa faveur, et s'il souhaitait retrouver sa mère et les serviteurs du château qu'il considérait tous comme faisant partie de sa famille, il fallait au plus vite trouver une solution à cet épineux problème.

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, marmonna t-il sombrement en passant ses mains derrière sa tête. Si au moins nous avions le plus infime petit indice pour nous aider à les trouver, nous n'en serions pas là.

Pourtant, Harry était loin de ne rien avoir fait, et les runes qu'il avait creusées dans la pierre, dans le bois ou à même le sol dans chaque recoin de forêt que lui où ses coéquipiers avaient fouillé pouvaient en témoigner : Le champ de force ainsi crée par la liaison de chaque rune entre elles s'étendait à présent sur plusieurs kilomètres, entourant totalement leur campement et même bien au-delà, et toute intrusion ennemi lui aurait été immédiatement rapportée. Mais pour le moment, Même Boulanger semblait ne pas avoir réussi à s'approcher de lui, ce qui le soulageait légèrement.

Un étrange petit son aigu lui fit tourner la tête sur sa gauche, là où se trouvait depuis quelques heures Archimède qui se remettait du long trajet qu'il venait d'accomplir pour lui délivrer une nouvelle lettre en provenance de son foyer. Le pauvre animal avait parcouru une distance considérable en bravant le mauvais temps qui s'était abattu sur le pays, et c'était un oiseau trempé et avec de nombreuses plumes abîmées par les bourrasques de vent qu'il avait recueilli la veille juste avant de prendre congé de ses camarades. Pour l'heure Archimède se reposait tranquillement au sommet d'une armoire renfermant son paquetage et une partie de son uniforme sans se soucier un seul instant du fait que son deuxième maitre pouvait éventuellement avoir besoin de lui pour transmettre un message à ses proches, mais de toute manière Harry n'avait pas en tête pour l'instant de penser à envoyer une nouvelle lettre à sa mère. Il n'était d'ailleurs même pas certain que l'envoi ou la réception de courrier pendant cet examen soit autorisé, mais il était à présent trop tard pour y songer.

La lettre qu'il avait d'ailleurs reçue la veille eut le don de mettre un peu de baume dans son cœur et de lui faire oublier un instant la dureté de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, sans compter qu'avoir des nouvelles d'une partie de sa famille était en soi le meilleur des remèdes pour supporter la fatigue et le stress qui s'invitaient dans cet examen. Il était après tout plaisant d'avoir des nouvelles de ses proches, et chaque mot, chaque phrase et même chaque signe de ponctuation qu'il avait eu sous les yeux agissaient comme un stimulant l'aidant à garder la tête au dessus de l'eau pour ne pas sombrer dans la mélancolie faisant suite aux longues séparations.

Harry s'étonnait lui-même de ne pas avoir ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant laissé échapper quelques larmes les nombreuses fois où il avait une tendre pensée pour ses deux mères, sa sœur et sa fiancée quand certains de ses camarades s'étaient eux déjà laissés aller aux pleurs en quémandant la présence d'un proche lorsque la réalité de l'académie leur semblait trop lourde à supporter. Sa relation avec eux et les dures réalités de la vie lui avaient-elles forgé une carapace contre ça, ou était-ce simplement ses leçons d'occlumancie qui l'avaient rendu insensible à l'éloignement familial ? Difficile à dire, mais même s'il ne laissait jusqu'à présent rien transparaitre, sa famille lui manquait quand même, aussi bien celle qu'il formait avec Lily que celle qu'il avait pu créer avec sa deuxième mère.

Toujours est-il qu'en pareille circonstance, Harry apprécia grandement cette fameuse lettre, même si son contenu fut pour le moins déroutant : En plus des traditionnelles nouvelles et autres recommandations d'usage qui seyaient à son rang, il trouva en toute fin une phrase énigmatique qui eut le don de le faire cogiter longuement sur sa signification.

_« Une agréable surprise vous attendra à votre retour, celle que l'on attend le moins, que l'on envie mais qui nous semble inaccessible et qui se présente à nous lorsque l'on y prend point garde. Je reste persuadée qu'elle saura vous apporter autant de joie qu'à moi et que saurez apprécier à sa juste valeur cet inestimable présent. »_

Sa mère avait le chic pour se faire désirer et parvenir à titiller sa curiosité, sans compter qu'à présent, un autre mystère s'ajoutait déjà aux nombreuses questions qu'il se posait continuellement quant à sa scolarité, aux activités qu'il serait amené à effectuer à l'avenir et aux fonctions professionnelles qu'il sera en charge de remplir lorsque le temps sera venu pour lui de gravir les marches de l'immense escalier qu'était son horizon politique.

- Oooh mère… Pourquoi vous donnez-vous tant de plaisir à me tourmenter l'esprit ? maugréa t-il en soupirant. Peut-être n'est-ce qu'un simple animal, mais je vous imagine mal vous ébahir devant un cheval ou un chien. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas Archimède ? ajouta t-il en se tournant à nouveau vers son faucon.

Celui-ci piailla de plus bel, mais Harry eut l'étrange impression que c'était davantage pour se moquer de lui que pour confirmer son accusation.

- Tu ferais moins le bellâtre si je pouvais lire dans ton esprit, dit Harry la mine renfrognée. S'il s'avérait que tu en avais un soit dit en passant…

Cette fois-ci, Archimède se fit entendre, mais ses cris semblaient davantage indiquer une certaine forme d'indignation qu'auparavant. Harry ne put s'empêcher alors d'éclater de rire avant de se lever de son lit de fortune pour aller caresser son compagnon de nuit.

- Allons Archi, tu sais bien que je me moquais de toi. Tu es sans nul doute possible l'oiseau le plus intelligent, le plus fort et le plus malin qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer dans ma courte vie.

L'oiseau se calma aussitôt et se laissa volontairement aller aux douces caresses de son deuxième maitre, maitre qui mit fin à cela quelques secondes plus tard lorsqu'il jugea nécessaire à présent de réveiller tout le campement pour se préparer à une nouvelle journée d'investigation dans cette immense forêt.

Se chaussant de ses bottes, Harry se lava très brièvement le visage en s'aspergeant de l'eau contenue dans la bassine qui lui servait depuis quelques jours maintenant de lavabo. La propreté était le cadet de ses soucis pour le moment, mais tandis qu'il terminait sa courte toilette, il s'imagina un instant les regards horrifiés de ses dames de chambre qui hurleraient au scandale devant le manque d'hygiène du prince qu'elles avaient pendant si longtemps lavé elles-mêmes.

- J'éviterai de leur parler de cela lorsque je les reverrai, marmonna t-il en s'épongeant le visage avec une serviette avant de se diriger vers la sortie de sa tente en prenant au passage sa lourde redingote écarlate et son sabre.

Le temps était frais et humide, ce qui n'arrangeait en aucune manière son humeur déjà maussade et ses à-priori déjà négatifs sur la journée qui s'annonçait. La nuit avait pourtant était calme bien qu'agrémentée de temps à autre par une petite averse ne durant rarement que plus de quelques minutes, mais cela avait cependant suffit à rendre le terrain de la clairière dans laquelle ils se trouvaient boueux et glissant. Le ciel lui-même était d'un gris clair sans la moindre once de lumière, et le brouillard qui s'était installé sur toute la région rendait difficile l'observation des alentours même pour un œil avisé. Harry se serait bien laissé aller à employer le langage de Nicolas pour une fois en décrétant que cette journée allait être « pourri », mais un tel mot sortant de sa bouche n'était pas concevable, et ce même à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de sa tante qui aurait pu lui savonner la bouche pour cet écart de conduite. Pourtant ce mot caractérisait le mieux l'état pitoyable de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Son regard se porta alors sur le feu de bois que s'obstinaient à entretenir deux de ses camarades, et ce malgré l'humidité persistante de l'air et l'état des vêtements et des couvertures qu'ils avaient enroulées autour d'eux. Harry eut presque pitié de l'état misérable dans lequel ils se trouvaient, mais les rondes de nuit étaient nécessaires pour veiller à la sécurité du camp et de ses occupants, et le feu pouvait s'éteindre à tout moment si personne ne l'avait surveillé, et malheureusement pour eux, ils avaient de toute évidence eut le malheur d'être les heureux gagnants de l'averse de pluie ayant mis à mal l'étanchéité de la terre sur laquelle ils marchaient.

Par chance, leur feu de camp avait tenu bon, et même le morceau de toile installé au dessus de lui grâce aux quatre piques l'entourant et s'enfonçant légèrement sous le poids de l'eau qu'il avait accumulée n'avait pas réussi à faire taire le brasier qui continuait en toute tranquillité à s'animer au gré des bourrasques de vent. On ne pouvait cependant pas en dire autant du reste du camp et en particulier des chevaux qui, bien qu'ayant été installé sous les arbres pour les protéger sommairement du mauvais temps, se retrouvaient totalement trempés et les sabots enfoncés de plusieurs centimètres dans la boue.

Face à ce triste spectacle, Harry espérait sincèrement terminer au plus vite cet examen, et bien qu'il sache pertinemment que les guerres pouvaient se dérouler à certaines reprises dans des conditions semblables voir pires que maintenant, le simple fait de s'imaginer avancer à travers l'Europe sous des trombes d'eau et à la merci de la moindre intempérie le faisait frémir d'angoisse. L'Europe de l'Est était particulièrement humide et froide à cette époque de l'année, et Harry plaignit les nombreux soldats luttant du côté des Alpes Autrichiennes qu'il n'enviait absolument pas pour la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient : À côté de ça, leur examen était une merveilleuse promenade de santé.

Il fallait cependant mettre au plus vite un terme à cette fameuse promenade, et la première chose à faire était de savoir si quelque chose de particulier s'était déroulé cette nuit pendant qu'il dormait, et pour cela ses deux veilleurs remplissaient parfaitement leur fonction d'informateurs.

- Rien à déclarer ? leur demanda t-il en faisant mine de ne pas avoir remarqué les sursauts de stupeur de ses deux coéquipiers.

- Rien du tout, répondit l'un d'eux en se tournant vers lui, la respiration légèrement haletante. La nuit a été très calme…

- Vous êtes là depuis combien de temps ? s'enquit-il d'un ton soucieux, peu désireux d'avoir deux camarades épuisés pour l'épauler aujourd'hui.

- Hm… nous avons pris notre tour de garde il y a au moins deux heures, mais nous n'avons rien pour le vérifier, déclara le second en jetant une nouvelle bûche dans le brasier déjà bien fumant.

- J'aurais dû vous prêter ma montre, soupira Harry. Mais maintenant que vous êtes là, j'aimerais que vous alliez réveiller les autres et que vous leur ordonniez d'aller se laver brièvement avant de me rejoindre dans ma tente le temps que je prépare ce qu'il faut pour mettre au point une nouvelle stratégie. Si quelqu'un vous le demande ou se montre réticent à l'idée d'être levé aux aurores, rappelez-lui que sa note dépendra en partie de moi et que le comportement de chacun sera rapporté à nos instructeurs, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais. Mieux vaut être prêt le plus rapidement possible afin de pouvoir surprendre l'adversaire au moment où il s'y attend le moins, et la paresse n'est pas de mise dans ce genre de situation.

- Entendu ! dirent-ils en chœur avant de se diriger chacun vers une tente pour en déloger ses occupants.

Harry les regarda partir, puis lorsqu'il se rappela de la longueur que prenait l'ensemble de sa troupe pour se laver, il s'adjugea un peu de temps pour lui-même poursuivre sa toilette et préparer du mieux possible leur prochaine réunion. Sentir la sueur n'était certainement pas envisageable maintenant, et bien que n'ayant pas autant d'attrait pour la propreté et l'apparence que les femmes qu'il connaissait, se sentir propre et sentir bon était quand même le minima qu'il se fixait. Au final, il mit presque autant de temps que les autres pour se préparer une seconde fois, mais le sentiment qui en ressortit valait amplement ces longues minutes de nettoyage intensif. Il retrouva une demi-heure plus tard ses camarades près de leurs tentes, tous habillés avec soin et terminant les préparatifs de leurs tenues, notamment le ruban rouge que chacun accrochait à son poignet et qui était la couleur de reconnaissance pour chaque membre de leur équipe.

- Tout le monde est là ? demanda t-il en les dévisageant tour à tour dans l'attente d'une réponse.

- Rivelli est encore derrière, lui répondit un petit brun à l'air constamment boudeur du nom de Thomas Joly. Il se pouponne je crois… Une vraie fillette !

Harry fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu sa dernière remarque, bien que de son propre aveu, la tendance à toujours se laver après les autres et de préférence à l'abri des regards comme s'il craignait une quelconque remarque sur son physique avait le don de l'agacer par moment. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas rare depuis le début de l'année scolaire que son ami soit le premier ou le dernier à se laver, mais jamais il ne prenait son bain avec un autre, ce qui était pour le moins déconcertant selon lui. Mais personne ne le questionna jusqu'à présent sur son étrange comportement et chacun respectait les secrets de l'autre par soucis d'instaurer un climat propice aux relations amicales au sein de leur groupe.

- J'espère que nous trouverons enfin Boulanger et son équipe, marmonna Nicolas en frappant du pied dans une touffe d'herbe. Pas que je m'ennuie, mais on se les gèle à la longue dans cette forêt, et je commence à en avoir marre de tourner en rond sans trouver la moindre piste pour les débusquer.

- Nous avons de quoi tenir encore une semaine grâce aux vivres que nous ont laissé les instructeurs Montmorency et Riva, alors ne t'étonne pas si nous ne parvenons à les repérer aujourd'hui, argua Harry en faisant à présent les cent pas devant eux. J'aurais cependant aimé pouvoir commencer notre petite réunion au plus vite, mais sans Jules, nous ne pouvons qu'attendre pour le moment…

- Oh allez Gabi, on peut commencer sans lui ! affirma son ami sous les hochements approbateurs des autres. Nous n'aurons qu'à lui dire ce qu'il aura raté le temps qu'il termine sa toilette pour éviter de perdre du temps !

Harry les regarda quelques secondes, le temps pour lui d'assimiler ce que venait de lui dire son ami et de peser le pour et le contre de sa proposition, puis hocha simplement sa tête lorsqu'il déduisit que l'intérêt de groupe prévalait sur celui d'un seul individu.

- Allons-y dans ce cas, dit-il en démarrant sa marche vers sa tente. Nous avons encore beaucoup de travail sur lequel nous plancher, et si nous voulons mettre un terme à cette épreuve aujourd'hui, il nous faudra y réfléchir longuement et revoir au passage notre stratégie.

- Hé ! Attendez ! s'écria au loin le dernier membre de leur équipe en manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises durant sa course.

Tous se retournèrent vers lui, et à la vue des dizaines de visages réprobateurs qui l'épiaient, Jules se fit soudainement moins pressant à vouloir les rejoindre et rejoignit finalement le groupe la tête basse et la démarche hésitante.

- Que tu es long Jules ! maugréa Nicolas en profitant d'une rare occasion où il pouvait prendre l'ascendant sur lui. La prochaine fois, nous demanderons à Gabriel de te réveiller une demi-heure avant nous pour que tu sois prêt à temps !

Pour une fois, Jules ne répondit rien à sa remarque, lui-même se sentant coupable aux yeux des autres et se sachant également responsable de son retard. Harry lui ne l'accabla pas davantage de reproches bien qu'il n'en pensait pas moins. Aussi préféra t-il couper court à la prochaine joute verbale dont Jules serait le sujet principal et les enjoignit d'un geste de la main à le suivre jusqu'à ses quartiers.

- Fillette…, entendit-il malgré tout de la bouche de Thomas alors qu'il relevait la toile de tente en permettant l'accès.

Quelques secondes plus tard, tous étaient regroupés autour de la petite table sur laquelle Harry avait disposé une carte de la région et attendaient avec plus ou moins de retenue que celui-ci ne donne ses nouvelles directives. Chacun admira au passage le travail effectué sur la large feuille de papier, et si quelqu'un espérait trouver des informations sur les moindres recoins de Metz et de ses environs, alors cette carte pouvait largement faire l'affaire. Tout y était représenté, que ce soit les petits villages alentours, la Moselle et ses différents affluents et cours d'eau, les différentes forêts de la région et même les quelques massifs montagneux bordant la Lorraine et l'Alsace.

La seule particularité qui contrastait sur la carte était la couleur de la forêt qui, selon les endroits, passait du vert habituel à un rouge sang délimitant se situant au nord de leur campement et recouvrant malgré tout une bonne partie de cet emplacement, mais personne ne sembla étonné par ces différences de couleur, encore moins lorsqu'Harry peignit de lui-même avec sa baguette magique un autre recoin de la forêt qui entourait un petit drapeau symbolisant l'emplacement de leur propre base.

- Ordre du jour : Trouver et éliminer nos adversaires, énonça Harry en bloquant l'un des coins de la carte avec l'encrier se trouvant à sa portée. Cela ne changera pas des derniers jours.

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, maugréa aussitôt Thomas d'un air pessimiste. Nous ratissons cette forêt depuis des jours, et on a autant de chance de trouver Boulanger et les autres que de voir la sainte vierge apparaitre devant nous !

- Alors continuer de prier la vierge Marie parce que je puis t'assurer que nous mettrons la main sur eux, répliqua d'une voix sourde Harry en le fusillant du regard. Tout est une question de volonté et de détermination, et si tu ne te sens pas capable de chercher une journée supplémentaire nos adversaires, alors tu peux retourner à l'académie dès maintenant, je ne te retiendrais pas. Ne t'avise cependant pas de me rejeter la faute de l'échec de cette épreuve ainsi que ta mauvaise note, je n'aurais fait que t'attribuer le résultat qui m'aura semblé le plus juste au vue de tes exploits.

Son équipier garda le silence et se contenta de ruminer sa mauvaise humeur en croisant les bras. Harry lui regarda l'un après l'autre ses camarades en les défiant d'un simple coup d'œil de l'interrompre à nouveau ou de contester ses directives. L'effet était en tout cas réussi car pas un n'osa prendre la parole ou ne tenta de bouger par peur de s'attirer les foudres de leur supérieur.

- Donc comme je le disais, nous allons continuer les recherches et nous nous concentrerons exclusivement sur cela aujourd'hui. Tout le monde se chargera de trouver une quelconque piste pouvant nous aider, même la plus petite, même la plus insignifiante. Personne ne doit être seul : Un individu isolé et sans défense est à la merci de tous les dangers. Comme hier, nous allons par conséquent former des groupes de trois personnes rassemblant à chaque fois une recrue plus puissante que les deux autres afin d'assurer leur sécurité. Si vous rencontrez un danger, prévenez les autres en utilisant le sortilège que nous a appris le professeur Louvet. Vous le connaissez tous désormais, je me trompe ?

- Bien sûr, assurèrent-ils tous en chœur en se remémorant brièvement la formule du fameux sortilège.

- Excellent, approuva t-il en reportant son attention sur la carte. Je propose que nous couvrions cette zone aujourd'hui en partant de l'est pour arriver jusqu'au bois de Dampvitoux, puis nous remonterons cet affluent de la Moselle en contournant le bois de Dommartin jusqu'à notre position actuelle…

- Mais… Mais c'est un immense détour ! se plaignit l'un de ses camarades en soupirant. Nous aurons mis la main sur eux à noël à cette allure, sans compter que l'on pourrait se perdre !

- As-tu une autre solution à nous proposer Lefebvre ? répliqua Jules en le fusillant du regard. Et puis je te rappelle que nous avons déjà fouillé cette partie de la forêt hier, ajouta t-il en montrant du doigt l'étendue rouge sur la carte se trouvant au dessus de leur camp de base. Estimes-toi heureux que nous n'ayons plus cela à fouiller également ! Maintenant si tu faisais aller ton cerveau, tu saurais qu'en remontant cet affluent, nous atteindrions La Moselle, et par conséquent que nous aurions davantage de chance de les croiser au détour d'un chemin que si nous nous enfoncions au cœur de la forêt !

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? intervint Thomas en le regardant dédaigneusement.

- C'est très simple : Nos instructeurs ne les auraient jamais laissés dans un endroit dépourvu de la moindre source de nourriture et d'eau, donc il nous faut continuer à fouiller les rives de la Moselle à la recherche de leur campement. Si tout comme nous ils ont été installés près d'un cours d'eau pour qu'ils puissent s'abreuver à leur bon plaisir, alors ils ne peuvent se trouver qu'à l'Est près de la rivière, et nous leur mettrons la main dessus rapidement.

- Bien observé Jules, approuva Harry. Il est inutile de nous aventurer au-delà du bois de Praillons, cette partie de la forêt est marécageuse et inadaptée pour permettre l'établissement d'un campement, déclara t-il en indiquant du doigt une autre partie de la forêt se situant beaucoup plus au Sud et englobant une grande partie de celle-ci. Qui plus est, elle est très dangereuse et avec le poids de notre uniforme, nous serions assurés de mourir par noyade si par malheur nous tombions dedans. Nos instructeurs ne prendraient pas le risque que nous mourrions durant cet examen, de ce fait, nous pouvons supposer que leur camp se trouve suffisamment proche de la Moselle, mais dans le même temps assez loin pour éviter tout combat à proximité. Il faut également supposer qu'ils n'ont pas été mis à proximité d'un village pour éviter toute tricherie, mais à l'inverse, nous pourrions éventuellement les trouver à cet endroit, près des hauts plateaux et autres points de repère. Autant dire que la région à surveiller et encore vaste même en enlevant toutes les parties que nous avons nommées précédemment. En tenant compte de notre analyse, nous pouvons dès à présent exclure toute la forêt du bois de Praillons au lac de Saint-Croix, Mais également jusqu'à la forêt de Beaumont et toute la zone au Nord de notre campement.

Harry peignit à nouveau la carte de rouge en éliminant de ce fait les zones où il supposait ne pas trouver ses adversaires. Le résultat fut que la forêt dans laquelle il se trouvait avait été considérablement réduite, mais une large bande perdurait malgré tout et délimitait des centaines d'hectares encore susceptibles d'abriter Boulanger et ses comparses. Thomas avait malgré tout raison : Même en suivant ce raisonnement, la fouille de la forêt risquait de prendre beaucoup de temps, sans parler du fait qu'il fallait obligatoirement trouver et prendre le campement ennemi pour mettre un terme à l'examen. Le délai qui leur restait était par conséquent trop court pour être tenu, et cinq jours seraient insuffisants pour remplir l'intégralité des objectifs.

Même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais, Harry se sentit défait par cette analyse, mais le montrer aux autres et l'exprimer ne ferait qu'atténuer encore davantage la faible lueur d'espoir qui les animait tous.

Un cri d'Archimède les fit tous sursauter, et tandis que Thomas maugréait une nouvelle fois sur « l'imbécile d'oiseau » qui lui avait fait peur, Harry lui l'examina sous un jour nouveau. Son familier était très bon pour repérer des pistes depuis les hauteurs, de même qu'il pouvait délivrer rapidement du courrier, mais pouvait-il également l'aider dans la tâche qui était la sienne actuellement ?

- Quel idiot, marmonna t-il soudainement en se tapant le front. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé avant ?

- Ahah ! s'exclama Thomas en faisant à nouveau sursauter les autres. Je savais bien que même toi tu ne pouvais pas complètement approuver les agissements de ton oiseau !

- Je pense avoir trouvé la solution, déclara t-il sans apporter la moindre attention à ses propos.

- Hein ? marmonna incrédule Thomas en arquant un sourcil.

Puis, lorsqu'il suivit la direction que prenait le regard de son chef, son incrédulité fit place à une franche moquerie.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux quand même ? Comment un oiseau pourrait nous permettre de les trouver ? Il n'est surement pas assez intelligent pour nous guider en tout cas !

- Je te prierais d'éviter de mettre en doute les capacités de mon animal si tu ne veux pas que je m'occupe de ton cas lorsque l'occasion se présentera, répliqua Harry en l'intimant d'un simple regard au silence. Mon oiseau n'est certes pas un chien et ne peut donc flairer une piste, mais il a une excellente vision bien supérieure à la mienne qui nous permettrait de voir bien plus loin et surtout en hauteur. Il couvrirait par conséquent une surface bien plus grande que si nous nous séparions pour fouiller cette forêt.

- D'accord Gabi, mais même s'il les trouve, comment pourrait-il nous guider jusqu'à eux ? lui demanda Nicolas. Il ne peut pas parler, alors pour nous conduire jusqu'à leur campement, n'en parlons pas…

- Il n'a pas besoin de parler pour nous le montrer, répondit t-il en enjoignant Archimède à venir se poser sur son avant-bras. Bien évidemment il me faudrait rester à proximité de lui pour pouvoir savoir au plus vite l'endroit où se cache Boulanger et les autres, mais je possède une connexion magique avec lui qui me permet de pouvoir partager sa vue et ainsi voir ce qu'il voit à travers ses yeux. Disons simplement que cela pourrait être moi qui volerais au dessus des arbres, le résultat serait le même. Je pourrais ainsi non seulement trouver nos adversaires, connaître la direction à prendre pour les rejoindre, mais également déterminer la stratégie qu'ils ont adoptée de leur côté et ainsi mettre en place la notre qui la déjouera entièrement. Vous comprenez ?

Les autres le regardèrent d'un air sceptique, mais Harry s'en fichait éperdument. Persuadé d'avoir peut-être trouvé la solution pouvant régler son problème, il s'avançait déjà en direction de la sortie pour retourner à l'air libre, son oiseau fermement accroché à son bras et suivi par ses équipiers.

L'air frais lui fouetta le visage dès qu'il sortit, mais il ne s'y attarda pas davantage.

Au lieu de ça, il tendit son bras pour donner un excellent point d'appui à son oiseau et ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer. La connexion le liant à Archimède était simple comme bonjour, mais encore fallait-il pouvoir l'utiliser. Le plus difficile était sans doute de parvenir à entrer dans l'esprit de ce volatile de la même façon que la légilimancie, mais tout en lui garantissant un contrôle total de son corps et de ses pensées sans briser le lien qui les unirait.

Mais il lui suffisait simplement d'apposer son autre main sur la tête de son familier pour que cela se fasse, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire, sa vue se fit très nette et bien plus perçante qu'auparavant.

Un mouvement de tête sur sa gauche lui donna l'impression de se voir à travers un miroir, mais le Harry qu'il voyait actuellement gardait ses yeux fermés et le bras tendu.

- Lien établi, marmonna Harry depuis la bouche de son corps principal. Nous allons pouvoir commencer. Vole Archimède !

L'oiseau ne se fit pas prier et décolla rapidement pour se retrouver au dessus des arbres. Harry lui n'avait plus rien à faire si ce n'est garder le contrôle de leur connexion et souffler à son oiseau la direction qu'il souhaitait prendre pour examiner plus minutieusement la forêt se trouvant à plusieurs dizaines de mètres sous lui. Mais tout en faisant cela, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer le spectacle qui se présentait à lui, un spectacle qui valait son pesant d'or pour toute personne souhaitant s'extasier devant les beautés de la nature.

La vue était absolument extraordinaire, et les hectares de forêt s'étendant à perte de vue avec en arrière plan les premiers massifs montagneux des Vosges rivalisaient avec les plus beaux tableaux d'artistes qu'il avait eu l'occasion de voir. Quant à comparer son vol avec celui d'un balai ou d'une montgolfière moldue, il n'y avait pas lieu de leur trouver un point commun : Partager la vue d'un faucon tout en gardant les pieds sur Terre valait bien davantage qu'un ballon à air chaud ou un morceau de bois volant. L'effet était en tout cas appréciable, et s'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas un oiseau, Harry avait néanmoins l'impression de sentir les plumes de son faucon fendre l'air frais de Novembre et le battement des ailes qui s'agitaient paisiblement à travers les nuages.

Mais une autre impression se faisait également ressentir, et celle-ci ne concernait en rien son oiseau. Quelques secondes seulement lui suffirent pour avoir le sentiment de ne pas être totalement seul dans le corps d'Archimède, comme si une autre entité parasitaire avait également élu domicile au fond de lui.

Archimède était pourtant parfaitement immunisé pour ces cas de figure, du moins l'était-il pour toute personne n'ayant pas une once de sang appartenant à la famille de Savoie dans les veines, et une seule autre personne entrait dans ce cas de figure dans l'entourage d'Harry. Une personne particulièrement proche de lui en outre…

- Mère ?

- Oh bonjour Gabriel, entendit-il aussi aisément que s'il se trouvait juste à côté d'elle. Voilà bien une étrange manière pour discuter, et le hasard semble bien faire les choses pour que nous parvenions à nous retrouver au même moment dans le corps d'Archimède. J'espère ne pas vous déranger mon chéri ?

- Oh non nullement ! Je suis juste étonné de ressentir votre présence en pareil endroit, d'autant plus que ce doit être la première fois que nous discutons de cette manière. N'étiez-vous point en train de m'espionner ?

- Disons simplement que je cherchais à savoir si vous avez reçu ma dernière lettre et en profiter pour voir ce que vous faisiez, lui répondit-elle calmement. Mais je dois avouer que je ne pensais pas tomber sur vous ici-même. Y'a-t-il une raison particulière pour expliquer votre utilisation d'Archimède ?

Considérant qu'il n'avait rien à cacher, et surtout qu'utiliser son oiseau de compagnie n'était pas en soi une tricherie pour un examen, Harry lui expliqua sans plus attendre la raison pour laquelle Archimède servait actuellement d'éclaireur pour lui et sa petite troupe et pourquoi il avait eu cette idée. Sa mère l'écouta patiemment et fut très bon public durant son récit, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne qu'il était livré à lui-même depuis deux jours maintenant au beau milieu d'une forêt et que les vivres qu'il partageait avec ses compagnons de fortune étaient limitées. Il en fallut peu à ce moment précis pour qu'elle ne décide à lui envoyer depuis son château un sac rempli de victuailles ainsi que des couvertures chaudes pour résister aux températures froides de ces derniers jours, mais Harry l'en empêcha en lui signalant que cet examen ne devait pas sortir de la sphère éducative, et que par conséquent les aides extérieures à l'école étaient interdites sous peine d'une élimination directe. L'autonomie, la débrouillardise et le sens du rationnement étaient de rigueur, et il était hors de question de succomber à la tentation de la solution facile pour terminer au plus vite cet examen.

- Alors vous espérez retrouver vos adversaires en utilisant la vue de mon familier ? argua t-elle d'un ton légèrement malicieux. Ne serait-ce point de la tricherie ?

- Ne me dites-vous pas constamment qu'il faut toujours utiliser ce que l'on a sous la main pour parvenir à ses fins, et ce peu importe sa nature et nos desseins ? Je n'ai jamais demandé à ce qu'Archimède m'apporte son aide et s'il n'avait pas été là, nous en serions encore à chercher par nous-mêmes au beau milieu de cette forêt une piste nous menant à eux. Et si je ne m'abuse, les faucons sont déjà utilisés dans certaines unités pour délivrer des messages ou pour repérer des ennemis : Je ne fais par conséquent que reproduire ce que l'on m'enseigne.

- Je m'avoue vaincue, déclara Marie-Louise. J'espère au moins avoir l'opportunité d'apprécier la lecture du compte-rendu de votre examen dans la prochaine lettre que vous me ferez parvenir ? Votre tante se languit de vos exploits, et je dois admettre qu'il est fort plaisant de lire des lignes narrant le bien fait de mon enseignement sur ce que l'on vous demande d'accomplir dans votre école.

- Pendant que nous y sommes, pourriez-vous me dire qu'elle est cette surprise que vous semblez si prompte à me montrer lorsque je serai rentré ?

- Voyons Gabriel, une surprise n'en serait plus une si l'on en découvre la nature avant. Ce serait comme connaitre son cadeau avant même de l'avoir délivré de son emballage, il n'y aurait aucun plaisir à cela. Deviner par soi-même est bien plus glorifiant lorsqu'il apparait que notre intuition était la bonne, alors je ne peux que vous encourager à imaginer toutes les possibilités qui s'offrent à vous.

Harry se préparait déjà à lui répondre, mais un nouveau son pour le moins étonnant le fit immédiatement taire. Un petit rire cristallin, très doux pour les oreilles et agréable à entendre s'était invitée dans leur conversation, mais Harry était sûr d'une chose dès l'instant où il le perçut : Il ne pouvait pas certainement pas appartenir à sa mère. Ce gloussement semblait davantage s'apparenter à celui d'un enfant, peut-être même d'une jeune fille du même âge que Daphné voir plus jeune encore. Sa fiancée était-elle présente à l'instant même ? Écoutait-elle leur conversation sans réagir jusqu'à présent ? Difficile à croire tant Daphné sauterait sur l'occasion pour prendre de ses nouvelles et lui réaffirmer une nouvelle fois que sa compagnie lui manquait : Ses lettres étaient déjà suffisantes pour le lui confirmer, inutile de l'entendre une nouvelle fois. Par ailleurs et d'après la dernière qu'elle lui avait envoyé, sa fiancée se trouvait actuellement en Grande-Bretagne à profiter de l'absence de son père occupé au ministère à assurer sa position de Lord au magenmagot pour passer ses journées en compagnie de Tracey.

Curieux, et surtout assuré qu'il n'aurait à faire avec Daphné au risque d'éterniser la conversation malgré son examen, Harry ne put s'empêcher de questionner sa mère sur l'identité de cette inconnue, une inconnue qui pourtant ne l'était pas vraiment pour lui puisqu'il s'agissait de sa propre soeur. Marie-Rose de Savoie, anciennement Rosalyn Potter, se délectait quant à elle de l'ignorance de son frère, et cette situation l'amusait tant qu'elle peinait à faire taire les ricanements qui sortaient malgré elle de sa bouche. Sa mère elle-même parvenait avec difficulté à garder son sérieux, et tout en essayant de garder la connexion existante entre elle, son familier et sa fille, elle tentait tant bien que mal de faire taire une Rosie gigotant et pouffant presque de rire qui avait élu domicile sur ses jambes.

- Vous ne seriez point en compagnie d'un enfant par hasard ? la questionna Harry d'un ton curieux. J'ai cru ouïr un ricanement bien trop aigu pour vous appartenir…

- Oh hé bien… Les Delacour m'ont fait l'honneur d'une petite visite de courtoisie, et le rire que vous avez dû entendre devait sans nul doute appartenir à la petite Gabrielle suite à une histoire désopilante que nous contait Apolline, lui répondit sa mère le plus naturellement possible malgré son mensonge.

- Ah dans ce cas… Embrassez Gabrielle de ma part je vous prie, dit-il pas vraiment convaincu. Dieu seul sait à quel point elle peut être d'une bien triste compagnie lorsqu'elle n'a pas ce qu'elle désire, et je suppose qu'elle doit savoir dès à présent que vous vous entretenez avec moi.

- Ce sera fait, promit-elle alors qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de faire taire Rosie en posant sa main devant sa bouche pendant que celle-ci était prise d'un soudain fou rire incontrôlable. Qu'il me tarde de vous retrouver mon fils, le château est bien triste depuis votre départ, et tout le monde se languit de vous.

- C'est ce que j'ai crû comprendre, répondit Harry en continuant de scruter la forêt s'étendant quelques dizaines de mètres en dessous de lui. J'espère que mes efforts ne seront pas vains et qu'ils seront récompensés par cette fameuse permission qui me permettra de vous revoir.

- Je l'espère également, assura sa mère.

- Moi aussi, ajouta Rosie avant de se rendre compte que son frère pouvait l'entendre. Oups !

- Pardon ? s'étonna d'ailleurs celui-ci sans avoir pu reconnaitre la voix de sa petite sœur.

- Excusez-moi Gabriel, mais il va falloir que je vous laisse à présent ! l'informa soudainement sa mère d'un ton précipité. Portez vous bien mon fils, et bonne chance à vous !

Si Harry avait pu arquer un sourcil, celui-ci serait monté si haut qu'il aurait disparu dans sa longue chevelure, mais le comportement pour le moins étonnant de Marie-Louise avait eu raison de ses barrières d'occlumancie. Jamais encore il n'avait eu l'occasion de la voir aussi secrète envers lui, et même si elle avait fait de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraitre, Harry était persuadé maintenant que sa mère lui cachait quelque chose. Mais quoi ? La question pouvait se poser maintenant.

Enfin, elle pourrait se poser plus tard car ses pensées furent brusquement interrompus par une vision pour le moins inespéré qui lui donnait presque envie de hurler de joie et de lui faire oublier la conversation qu'il avait tenue avec Marie-Louise.

Le camp de Boulanger était finalement en vue, et le premier constat qu'Harry put faire en le voyant était qu'il était étonnamment vide. Seuls trois élèves le gardaient, tous agglutinés autour du feu de camp qu'ils peinaient à raviver. Tout comme pour eux, leurs adversaires avaient jugé bon d'installer les tentes de façon circulaire tout autour du feu, ne laissant qu'un espace suffisamment large pour servir d'allée les reliant directement à la route les conduisant à travers la forêt. La seule différence était que Boulanger avait installé sa tente bien en évidence de telle manière qu'il était impossible de ne pas remarquer sa mise en avant par rapport à celles des autres, peut-être par orgueil ou par désir d'afficher aux yeux de tous le statut supérieur que lui conférait sa place de chef de compagnie. Mais en dehors de ça, le campement était l'exacte copie de celui dans lequel il se trouvait actuellement.

Harry mit cela sur leur enseignement, ou alors l'instinct de survie de chacun pouvait finalement se révéler être le même pour tout le monde.

Néanmoins, cette brève constatation ne pouvait lui faire oublier que leur campement était on ne peut plus vide, et qu'il était clair que le reste de l'équipe adverse était déjà à leur recherche et peut-être même sur le chemin vers la position où ils se trouvaient.

- Je les ai trouvés, dit-il d'un ton parfaitement calme sous les hoquets de stupeur de ses camarades.

- Où ça ?! fut la principale question qu'il entendit au milieu du brouhaha qu'il avait causé par sa déclaration.

- Hm… Je ne saurais dire… Je ne suis pas familier des nouvelles unités de mesure instaurées sous le nouveau régime, mais je dirais à quelques kilomètres au Sud-ouest de notre campement, peut-être vingt… Cependant il faudra faire attention : Leur camp est pratiquement vide hormis la présence de trois personnes chargées de sa sécurité. Il faut donc en déduire que le reste se trouve déjà dispersé autour de celui-ci, et contrairement à nous, ils ont l'avantage de connaitre le terrain dans lequel ils évoluent pour y vivre depuis deux jours. Il se pourrait même que nous puissions les trouver à quelques kilomètres de notre propre camp, bien que je n'ai aperçu aucun signe l'affirmant durant mon observation.

Tout en parlant, Harry poursuivit son espionnage du camp adverse en voletant de façon circulaire juste au dessus de lui. Les trois vigiles ne semblaient même pas avoir remarqué son étrange manège, et Harry put tout à loisir détailler à ses coéquipiers la situation dans laquelle se trouvaient Boulanger et ses compagnons, l'état de leur camp, la disposition des tentes et même les rares denrées alimentaires visibles près de leur feu de camp. La seule inconnue maintenant était de savoir ce qu'il advenait des quinze autres ennemis et surtout leur emplacement : Il semblait en tout cas probable qu'ils soient déjà partis en éclaireur pour les trouver.

- Ne perdons pas de temps, dit-il en rouvrant les yeux, annulant par conséquent la connexion avec Archimède. Pointe à l'est ! s'exclama t-il en utilisant sa baguette magique pour s'orienter et ainsi le guider jusqu'à sa cible.

La baguette tourna légèrement d'elle-même dans sa paume de main, sous les yeux ahuris de Nicolas et des autres, exception faite de Jules. Le sortilège était pourtant loin d'être spectaculaire, mais Harry était l'un des rares pour le moment à savoir l'utiliser correctement, dans leur promotion en tout cas. Le camp d'Auguste lui n'était plus qu'à quelques heures d'être enfin entre ses mains.

- Finalement messieurs, je pense qu'il nous sera inutile de nous séparer aujourd'hui, décréta t-il en rangeant sa baguette magique dans son étui, un large sourire sur le visage. Maintenant que nous connaissons la direction à prendre et la distance nous séparant, nous pouvons à notre guise attaquer au grand complet leur campement et mettre enfin un terme à notre examen. Préparez-vous mes amis, la bataille devrait sous peu commencer !

Des cris de joie s'apparentant davantage à des hurlements guerriers accompagnèrent ses paroles, et emporté par la soudaine euphorie le gagnant, Harry les invita à l'accompagner vers leur prochaine destination, non sans leur ordonner au passage de préparer leurs affaires pour le périple qu'ils allaient affronter. Leurs paquetages furent rapidement faits, et après avoir pris chacun quelques victuailles pour tenir sur la route et même au-delà, chacun monta alors sur les jeunes chevaux mis à leur disposition et qui semblaient eux-mêmes contents de pouvoir enfin se dégourdir les jambes. Quinze jeunes hommes quittèrent finalement le campement, Harry menant la marche et laissant derrière eux les trois vigiles pour le moins déçus de ne pas pouvoir eux aussi participer aux combats et maugréant quant à leur rôle de faire-valoir qui ne les intéressaient que moyennement.

- Ils n'ont pas l'air de comprendre que la guerre n'est pas un jeu bien que la situation présente ne nous fait encourir aucun risque, soupira Harry en regardant d'un air navré les trois bougres ranimer le feu de bois en maugréant furieusement. Malgré tout je ne peux que comprendre leur ressenti : Si cela avait été moi, je n'aurais sans nul doute possible pas aimé non plus le rôle auquel on m'attache.

- Ils n'ont pas à se plaindre, objecta Jules. Ils ne risquent pas leur peau, et leur travail et beaucoup moins dangereux que le notre.

- Ouais, approuva Nicolas en ricanant. Le seul problème c'est qu'ils ne profiteront justement pas des combats et qu'ils passeront leur temps à faire le ménage… Les pauvres gars, je les plaindrais presque !

Chacun avait son avis sur la question, mais pas un ne se proposa pour échanger de place avec eux. Mais le cas de ces trois pauvres malheureux ne fut que brièvement abordé, rapidement oublié en quelques secondes par la perspective des combats qui se profilaient à l'horizon. Mais si Harry pensait que le plus dur serait de faire face à Auguste et à l'équipe adverse, il comprit rapidement qu'être un chef de troupe n'était vraiment pas aussi simple que n'importe qui pourrait le penser, et garder le contrôle sur une dizaine de jeunes garçons impatients de se battre tout en gardant un cap et un objectif à tenir était un combat de tous les instants.

Leur course jusqu'au campement ennemi fut d'ailleurs longue et pour le moins pesante, agrémentée de plusieurs épisodes contraignants qui rallongèrent encore davantage sa durée : L'utilisation des petites routes et chemins boueux plutôt que des longues artères et sentiers eut au moins le mérite de ne pas croiser une seule âme vivante, mais l'inconvénient était bien évidemment de parcourir de plus longues distances et d'emprunter des chemins parfois accidentés et peu praticables, et en pleine forêt, cela ne pardonnait pas. Les chevaux souffraient bien évidemment de ces conditions difficiles, et à plusieurs reprises, l'un d'entre eux faillit se tordre une jambe en marchant malencontreusement sur un trou bien caché par la boue transformée en vase au risque de désarçonner son cavalier. La nourriture était également un sujet qui préoccupait beaucoup de membres du groupe, et si la plupart du temps certains exprimaient leur désapprobation devant le peu de ressources mises à disposition par simple gourmandise, d'autres plus sensés s'inquiétaient justement de ce manque de vivres qui pouvait leur être préjudiciable si le combat et la distance les séparant de leur objectif s'éternisaient.

Mais ce qui était surtout frustrant durant leur périple était le bruit intempestif que la plupart des élèves sous les ordres d'Harry causaient lorsqu'ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'exprimer de vive voix leur impatience devant les futurs affrontements qu'ils rencontreront, incapables de se rendre compte que bien que ceci était totalement faux, la guerre en elle-même n'était pas un jeu qu'il fallait prendre à la légère, ce qui n'était malheureusement pas le cas ici. Par ailleurs le bruit qu'ils causaient du fait de leurs conversations bruyantes et enjouées risquait entre autre de les faire repérer, ce qu'Harry leur rappela durement en les menaçant d'un très mauvais compte rendu de l'examen s'ils ne se taisaient pas un peu et se concentraient sur la tâche à suivre.

Menant toujours la troupe, il parvenait malgré tout à garder le cap et à passer outre les problèmes causés par ses camarades, assisté de ses deux meilleurs amis pour ce qui était de la discipline et du rappel à l'ordre lorsqu'il n'était pas occupé à tracer de nouvelles runes sur toutes les surfaces possibles pour indiquer le chemin qu'ils prenaient et étendre par la même occasion son champ de force en vue des possibles adversaires qui seraient susceptibles de passer à travers.

Du fait de ses connaissances en magie et de son statut pour cet examen, chacun savait pertinemment qu'il ne fallait de toute façon pas contester son pouvoir décisionnaire si ils espéraient pouvoir retourner chez eux cet hiver et retrouver leurs familles pour échapper aux heures de travaux promises par le directeur en cas d'échec, ce qui permettait en définitif à Harry d'asseoir sa position de dominant sur eux et de pouvoir faire passer ses choix sans même rencontrer de résistance et de contestation. La guerre ressemblait finalement et d'assez près à de la politique, et dans les moments comme celui-ci où il menait un groupe d'homme vers un affrontement contre des ennemis exprimant des opinions divergentes aux siennes, Harry se sentait l'âme d'un politicien à la tête d'une mouvance politique essayant de faire passer ses propositions de lois auprès du gouvernement et ce malgré la contestation farouche et obstinée de ses adversaires. Le passage en force serait difficile, mais à la guerre comme en politique, les armes ou les mots avaient tendance à faire la différence, et dans ces deux situations, Harry se devait de se montrer sous son meilleur jour et le plus convaincant possible non seulement pour rassembler ses alliés mais pour en découdre avec ceux qui lui faisaient face.

Cet examen le préparait dans un sens à sa future carrière politique, et lui-même en était conscient bien que le poids des mots surpassait parfois celui des armes. A lui maintenant de savoir les choisir avec soin et d'en tirer avantage…

- Toujours rien ? lui demanda Jules en accélérant légèrement l'allure pour se mettre à son niveau.

- Attends, je vais vérifier… Homonum Revelio ! lança t-il en pointant sa baguette en direction de l'épaisse forêt les entourant.

Rien ne se produisit, du moins pas à l'œil nu, mais Harry n'en avait cure puisque de toute manière ce sortilège se devait d'être aussi discret que possible. Se servant de sa baguette pour fouiller la forêt et repérer une quelconque trace humaine dégageant quelques relents de magie, il passa ainsi les alentours au peigne fin, guidant sa baguette tel un chef d'orchestre tout autour de lui en cherchant à détecter le moindre ennemi pouvant les attaquer par surprise. Si tel avait été le cas, sa baguette se serait subitement mise à vibrer dans la direction où se trouvait la dite personne, mais malgré ses efforts et à son grand regret, aucun sorcier ne se fit prendre par son sort.

- Aucun signe de vie, marmonna t-il en rangeant sa baguette dans son étui, vaincu. Nous devons nous trouver encore loin d'eux, du moins je suppose. Cela ne fait qu'une heure que nous sommes partis de notre camp de base, et il nous en faudra sans nul doute une deuxième ou même une troisième pour les atteindre, surtout à l'allure à laquelle nous allons. Mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de galoper, autrement nous serions facilement repérés.

- Oui c'est vrai, acquiesça Jules en hochant sa tête. Je vais regarder si nous sommes toujours dans la bonne direction… Pointe au Sud-ouest ! murmura t-il après avoir sorti sa propre baguette.

Celle-ci pointa immédiatement le côté gauche du sentier qu'ils parcouraient, dans un angle d'environ 70 à 80°.

- Pourquoi ne coupons-nous pas par les bois ? les questionna Nicolas en les regardant curieusement. Nous risquons de dévier de notre objectif en suivant ce sentier.

- Parce que la forêt est aussi boueuse que ce sentier, que nous ne l'avons pas suffisamment étudié pour oser y pénétrer bien que d'un simple coup d'œil nous pouvons juger qu'il serait impossible d' y avancer à cause de la proximité entre chaque arbre et chaque branche, et parce que nos chevaux pourraient faire une mauvaise chute du fait des racines des arbres cachées par les feuilles mortes ce qui serait préjudiciable pour la poursuite de l'examen, répondit Jules d'un ton presque condescendant. Dois-je également te rappeler que nous aventurer au milieu des bois pourraient également nous faire perdre encore davantage de temps que si nous le faisions en suivant les chemins déjà tracés ?

- Oh ça va, c'était qu'une question, maugréa leur ami en le fusillant du regard. Je ne suis pas aussi intelligent et clairvoyant que vous deux, pas la peine de me le rappeler !

- Silence vous deux, leur ordonna Harry avant même que Jules ne commence à lui répondre. Personne ici n'est là pour se moquer de l'autre, pas plus que je ne tolèrerai une nouvelle infamie à l'encontre de quelqu'un. Vous êtes mes seconds, et vous aurez par conséquent l'obligeance désormais d'avoir un comportement irréprochable dès maintenant ou je serais au regret de délivrer vos rôles à d'autres plus méritants !

La menace fit aussitôt mouche, et aucun des deux ne pipa le moindre mot par la suite, ce dont se félicita au passage Harry. Les autres eux se firent également plus discrets en remarquant le silence pesant qui s'était installé entre leurs supérieurs hiérarchiques qui n'annonçait rien qui vaille à celui qui oserait défier leur autorité et jouer avec leurs nerfs. Autant dire que les minutes puis les heures suivantes furent particulièrement calmes.

Il fallut au final près de deux heures à Harry pour parvenir à proximité du champ d'action où devait se trouver Auguste et ses dix sept autres compagnons, et à moins de trois kilomètres de leur camp, Harry ordonna à sa petite troupe de ralentir l'allure pour ne pas se faire repérer aussi facilement : Les chevaux se montraient particulièrement bruyants maintenant contrairement à leurs maitres qui, en ressentant les prémices inéluctables des combats, s'étaient finalement faits beaucoup plus discrets depuis quelques temps. Leur marche continua malgré tout au pas de charge, Harry ayant préalablement lancé un sortilège pour couvrir le bruit que causaient les sabots des chevaux sur la terre humide du chemin forestier sur lequel ils s'étaient engagés. Mais bientôt, ils durent abandonner celui-ci, et s'aventurer à travers des arbres toujours plus nombreux et serrés n'était pas une mince affaire et leur progression beaucoup plus lente. Certains décidèrent même d'ôter leur shako pour ne pas risquer de le coincer entre les hautes branches d'un arbre quand d'autres se concentraient eux sur la route qu'ils prenaient en regardant constamment de chaque côté à la recherche du moindre signe d'embuscade.

Mais au bout de quelques minutes de traversée de la forêt, Harry comme ses camarades débouchèrent sur une clairière plutôt vaste dépourvue du plus petit arbre et seulement composée de quelques buissons épars. L'endroit était complètement dégagé et à ciel ouvert, parfait pour installer un campement, mais également excellent pour être repéré et attaqué de tous les côtés. Rien ne pouvait le défendre, et la clairière était en elle-même installée dans une cuvette propice aux charges de cavalerie. Malheureusement, le camp de Boulanger se trouvait au-delà de cette étendue d'herbe et la clairière était parfaitement vide de toute trace humaine ou animale.

- Dommage, marmonna à côté de lui Jules en observant également ce qui aurait pu être un magnifique lieu de bataille. Vu l'espace, nous aurions pu les surpasser en vitesse et même en nombre.

Il reste maintenant à savoir où ils sont, l'informa Harry en sortant une nouvelle fois sa baguette magique. Nous ne sommes qu'à quelques lieues de leur campement, alors il serait évident selon moi qu'ils vont chercher à ne pas s'en éloigner. Homonum revelio !

Tout comme précédemment, Harry dirigea sa baguette sur une large surface à la recherche de ses adversaires, et à mesure que le temps défilait, tout le monde put observer chez lui un comportement pour le moins étonnant à la vue de la situation se présentant à eux. Harry souriait, un sourire allant presque d'une oreille à l'autre alors qu'il poursuivait sa fouille de la forêt minutieusement en regardant même derrière eux. Puis, tout aussi rapidement qu'il avait lancé son sort, il fit retomber son bras et rangea sa baguette dans son étui sans pour autant se départir de cet étrange rictus.

- Nous sommes à l'aube d'une journée chargée mes amis, décréta t-il en se tournant vers eux. Les combats vont bientôt commencer.

- Tu les as repérés ? le questionna l'un d'eux d'une voix enthousiaste.

- Presque tous, confirma Harry. Plus la distance nous séparant est grande, et plus il m'est difficile de savoir combien de membres composent les groupes que j'ai pu ressentir, mais ce dont je puis être certain en cet instant, c'est que six ennemis sont près de notre position : Trois dans cette direction, et trois dans celle-ci.

Tout en parlant, Harry leur désigna à chaque fois la direction supposée que chacun s'empressa d'observer également comme pour mémoriser ou tracer un chemin les conduisant à eux.

- Il y a un autre groupe de ce côté, ajouta t-il en pointant cette fois-ci un point se situant presque derrière eux. Ils se trouvent bien trop loin de notre position et je n'arrive malheureusement pas à percevoir le nombre et la puissance de chacune des personnes en faisant partie. Je ne sens qu'une masse confuse de magie se déplaçant rapidement…

- Il faudrait se méfier, il pourrait nous barrer la route et nous empêcher de fuir si la situation n'est pas bonne pour nous, argua Jules d'un air pensif.

- Il faudrait s'occuper de ce groupe en priorité je trouve, ajouta Nicolas sous les regards intrigués des autres. Bah oui, si… Si nous attaquons maintenant les deux groupes qui se trouvent le plus près de nous, celui-là pourrait très bien leur venir en aide et nous nous retrouverions bientôt attaqués sur trois côtés sans possibilité de retourner sur nos pas…

Sa phrase resta en suspend lorsqu'il se rendit compte que tout le monde sans exception le regardait curieusement, avec même une once d'émerveillement chez certains. Face à tous ces regards scrutateurs, Nicolas baissa aussitôt la tête de gêne en triturant nerveusement les rênes de son cheval tout en essayant tant bien que mal d'ignorer l'attention qui était à présent portée sur lui.

- Mais c'est que tu peux dire des choses intelligentes quand tu veux ! s'exclama tout à coup Thomas. Moi qui croyais que de vous trois, tu étais le plus idiot du groupe et également incapable d'utiliser ton cerveau…

- La ferme Joly ! répliqua Nicolas bien qu'il se mit malgré tout à rougir sous la louange.

- Thomas a raison, affirma Jules d'un ton on ne peut plus sérieux. Pour une fois, ce que tu dis est très sensé Nick. Nous courrions à notre perte si nous foncions tête baissée contre eux sans même penser à réfléchir à la meilleure stratégie possible…

- « typique d'un Gryffondor en somme… » pensa moqueusement Harry en ayant brièvement en tête l'image de son ancien père et de Sirius. Nous devons nous séparer dans ce cas, dit-il d'une voix solennelle en reportant toute l'attention sur lui. En comptabilisant les six personnes que j'ai repérées plus tôt et les trois autres protégeant leur campement, nous pouvons en déduire qu'il reste neufs personnes à débusquer et à vaincre. Le troisième groupe mystérieux que j'ai également pu trouver ne semble pas plus grand que les autres, et la concentration de magie était relativement faible. Je m'avancerais peut-être en vous disant qu'il doit également comporter trois personnes, ce qui nous laisse deux possibilités : Soit les six dernières personnes se trouvent ensemble et formeraient par conséquent un groupe de consistance très importante, soit ils se sont divisés en deux pour former au final cinq équipes de trois. J'aurais tendance à préférer le deuxième cas de figure, mais pour être honnête, et connaissant Boulanger, je suis prêt à parier la dot de ma fiancée que notre cher camarade a cru bon de s'entourer d'une garde rapprochée pour assurer ses arrières.

D'un coup de rênes, Harry fit légèrement tourner son cheval pour pouvoir faire face à Jules. Les yeux dans les yeux, tous les deux se regardèrent alors quelques secondes sans même s'adresser la parole comme si un simple regard suffisait pour se comprendre, et en effet, un hochement de tête plus tard de la part de son bras droit conclut l'accord tacite qu'ils avaient mis en place entre eux. Le reste de leurs équipiers bien que se demandant ce que signifiait ce geste ne se permit pas le luxe de les questionner là-dessus.

- Labouré, Joly, Meunier et Delannoy, vous irez avec Jules affronter ce groupe. Vous serez sous son commandement le temps que vous terminiez cette tâche, alors obéissez-lui de la même façon que vous m'obéissez. J'ai entièrement confiance en vos capacités et votre travail d'équipe, aussi j'espère ne point être déçu par votre résultat. N'oubliez pas que s'il vous arrive malheur, tirez en l'air quelques étincelles rouges pour que nous puissions vous venir en aide, mais ne faites cela qu'en cas d'urgence : Si nous pouvons vous voir de cette façon, nos ennemis le pourront également. Bonne chance messieurs !

D'un hochement de tête collectif, tous les cinq s'attelèrent immédiatement à leur tâche, et dans un galop de tous les diables, cavaliers et montures disparurent comme un seul homme au fin fond de la forêt. Les échos des sabots heurtant le sol perdurèrent quelques secondes, puis le calme assourdissant de la forêt reprit place finalement autour d'eux.

- À nous maintenant, dit-il en se tournant vers la clairière. Puisque que l'on va éviter les combats rapprochés en pleine forêt, faisons les venir à nous là où nous voulons qu'ils soient, décréta Harry en sortant une nouvelle fois sa baguette magique. Nous aurons alors non seulement l'avantage du terrain, l'avantage psychologique sur eux mais aussi l'effet de surprise !

Pointant sa baguette en direction de l'étendue herbeuse parfaite pour son petit plan, Harry se concentra pour attirer jusqu'à son poing refermé un minimum de magie afin de faire le maximum de dégâts possibles et surtout visibles. Quitte à faire le maximum de bruit, autant le faire de la plus belle des manières, et la magie accidentelle dans son cas faisait parfaitement l'affaire. Le procédé était de toute façon d'une facilité déconcertante, et en libérant une infime partie de la magie se trouvant dans son noyau, il la guida par la seule force de son esprit jusqu'à l'endroit désiré de son corps, sa main, pour la faire ensuite pénétrer sa baguette par le biais de la connexion existant déjà entre celle-ci et son noyau magique. Un jeu d'enfant en somme, pourtant la moindre défaillance ou perte d'attention pouvait avoir de sérieuses répercussions sur la santé même de son bras ou de tout autre partie de son anatomie dans laquelle circulait la quantité de magie qu'il souhaitait utiliser. Mais aujourd'hui, rien de fâcheux ne se passa, et c'est avec satisfaction qu'il sentit sa baguette pulser sous la pression de la magie emmagasinée en elle. Aussi sans plus attendre, il la libéra d'un simple mouvement sec. Une boule lumineuse d'un blanc étincelant sortit immédiatement et aussi vite qu'une balle de fusil sous les yeux ahuris des camarades d'Harry qui n'en revinrent pas de ce nouvel étalage de magie de la part de leur supérieur.

La boule de son côté se dirigea rapidement vers le terrain dégagé de toute trace de forêt, et moins de cinq secondes plus tard lorsqu'elle heurta de plein fouet le sol, une gigantesque explosion eut lieu, balayant sur plusieurs mètres toute végétation et provoquant la formation d'une énorme boule de fumée mélangée à de la poussière qui s'éleva bien au dessus des arbres en un rien de temps. Une bourrasque de vent s'anima également lorsque l'impact eut lieu, soufflant tous les arbres environnants qui perdirent par la même occasion les nombreuses feuilles mortes qui s'accrochaient encore à leurs branches.

Satisfait, Harry rangea sa baguette dans son étui en souriant victorieusement, sans même remarquer les regards portés sur lui par ses coéquipiers mélangeant à la fois peur, respect et étonnement.

- Si avec ça ils ne nous repèrent pas, alors que je sois damné ! lança t-il d'un ton ravi. Maintenant il ne nous reste plus qu'à patienter et à regarder de temps à autre si quelqu'un approche. Un bon plan ne trouvez-vous pas ?

C'est alors qu'il découvrit les mines qu'arboraient Nicolas et les autres, et à la vue de leur tête, il déchanta rapidement. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Se pourrait-il que sans le vouloir, il ait pu effrayer ses compagnons ? Un tel étalage de magie pouvait-il les mettre dans cet état ? Harry était perplexe, surtout qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir les troubler de la sorte.

- Y-aurait-il un problème ? demanda t-il comme pour se rassurer lui-même qu'il n'était pas allé trop loin.

- Gabi… Co-comment t'as fait ça !? bafouilla Nicolas en le regardant toujours avec des yeux exorbités.

- ça ? Oh ! Hé bien… C'est un sortilège tout simplement ! mentit-il en préférant leur cacher pour le moment son talent pour la magie sans baguette. Cependant avant que tu ne me le demandes, je préfère ne pas vous l'apprendre, du moins jusqu'au moment où vous serez capable d'utiliser une baguette parfaitement. Ce sortilège est très difficile à maitriser, et le moindre mouvement inadéquat pourrait causer de bien terribles dommages sur votre corps. Je ne pense pas que vous aimeriez perdre une main pour avoir pris ce risque…

L'autre risque qu'Harry se garda bien de leur raconter était qu'une mauvaise manipulation de la magie brute circulant dans son corps et un mauvais dosage dans les attaques comme celle qu'il venait d'utiliser pouvait vider intégralement son noyau et mettre en péril sa propre vie. De toute façon le simple fait de leur avoir raconté qu'il pouvaient perdre un bras en essayant d'utiliser ce « sort » avait suffit à calmer leurs ardeurs, et en voyant les expressions dégoutées qu'ils arboraient tous, Harry était persuadé maintenant qu'ils ne lui demanderaient plus avant longtemps de le leur enseigner.

- En tout cas c'est très puissant ! lança Nicolas en lui tapant amicalement dans le dos. Tu caches vraiment bien ton jeu Gabi, mais en même temps, vu ce que tu es déjà capable de faire en classe, je ne devrais même pas être étonné !

Harry se contenta de sourire timidement face à ces louanges, d'autant plus que les autres emboitèrent le pas de Nick pour le féliciter également sur cette nouvelle démonstration de magie pour le moins détonante. Le nuage provoqué par l'explosion de son côté commençait lentement à se dissiper bien qu'il s'étendait à présent au-delà de la clairière dans laquelle Harry s'était si allégrement exercé à l'utilisation de la magie. Le trou lui apparut peu après, et tous retinrent un halètement de stupeur en constatant la profondeur et la largeur de celui-ci : La chute d'une météorite aurait aisément provoqué les mêmes dégâts si l'occasion s'était présentée.

- Ils ne devraient pas tarder maintenant, marmonna l'un d'entre eux en mettant un terme par la même occasion aux discussions des uns et des autres.

Et effectivement, un premier groupe composé de trois personnes vint se poster à proximité du cratère, rejoint quelques instants plus tard par un second de même équivalence, mais Harry avait beau se concentrer sur la signature de chaque noyau magique, aucun ne concordait avec celui de Boulanger. Le chef du groupe adverse n'était de toute évidence pas là, et en examinant d'un simple regard le comportement des six ennemis agglutinés autour du trou, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'eux-mêmes ne savaient pas quoi faire ni comment agir devant cette situation.

- Boulanger n'est pas là mais ce n'est pas grave, les prévint-il en tirant sur les rênes de son cheval. Nicolas, je veux que toi et quatre autres personnes les preniez par le flanc gauche à mon signal. Prends qui tu veux, cela m'est égal. Je vous demanderai simplement d'attendre mon signal pour les attaquer pour que nous soyons parfaitement coordonnés. Les autres, vous venez avec moi. Nous les prendrons à revers par la droite pour les attaquer sur deux fronts. L'effet de surprise est primordial !

Chacun hocha sa tête en silence tandis que Nicolas après mure réflexion fit son choix parmi les nombreuses possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. Harry remarqua d'ailleurs qu'il avait choisi les meilleurs éléments pour l'accompagner, mais il ne lui en tint nullement rigueur : Son ami était après tout loin d'être performant en magie et l'aide de recrues plus expérimentées et plus à même de percer la défense du camp adverse de part leur connaissance valait mieux qu'un plan mal amené et se terminant en fiasco. Lui de son côté pouvait aisément palier aux lacunes des éléments formant son groupe attitré, quitte à prendre des risques pour assurer leur sécurité.

- Dépêchez-vous avant qu'ils ne repartent, leur ordonna t-il en se dirigeant lui-même à vive allure vers sa prochaine destination. Suivez-moi vous autres !

Les sabots se répercutant à travers les arbres fut bientôt le seul son distinct que l'on pouvait entendre, à l'exception toutefois des respirations saccadés des chevaux et des cavaliers les montant. Harry en profita d'ailleurs pour tenter de masquer le galop de sa monture et de celles de ses coéquipiers en utilisant un sortilège de mutisme, mais le résultat était loin d'être suffisant : Le sol était tapis de feuilles mortes craquelant sous les pieds, et il était difficile par conséquent de pouvoir s'aventurer en forêt le plus silencieusement possible. Aussi Harry opta pour une autre solution plus radicale et plus risquée pour le déroulement de son plan : Le contournement. La route était par conséquent plus longue, mais le risque d'être découvert bien moins élevé. Mais son choix s'avéra payant lorsque quelques minutes plus tard, il eut sous les yeux la même clairière que tout à l'heure mais vue d'une autre direction. Le groupe ennemi était lui aussi bien plus proche, et même si il était trop loin pour comprendre le sens des propos qu'ils tenaient tous, Harry pouvait quand même entendre les conversations animées qui avaient lieu.

- Et maintenant ? lui demanda l'un de ses camarades d'un ton soucieux.

- Nous attendons encore quelques minutes puis nous donnerons la charge, déclara t-il en tapotant le fourreau de son épée. Je veux être certain que Nicolas et les autres soient prêts eux aussi avant d'entreprendre quelque chose. Dégainez vos épées si vous vous sentez capable de pouvoir affronter nos adversaires sans tenir vos rênes, mais je ne veux voir personne sans baguette magique. Utilisez tout ce que vous connaissez, tout ce qui pourrait vous être utile et qui peut faire pencher la balance en notre faveur. Nous sommes bien plus nombreux qu'eux, alors il serait grotesque de perdre maintenant !

Les autres acquiescèrent bien qu'Harry pouvait aisément sentir qu'ils étaient loin d'être totalement prêts à se battre. L'anxiété et une petite dose de peur étaient les sentiments qui prédominaient, et la légilimancie était parfaitement inutile pour s'en apercevoir.

- Rappelez-vous les sages paroles de l'instructeur Montmorency, leur dit-il pour tenter de les apaiser. Il n'y a point de moment ni de lieu pour se battre. Il n'y a point d'autre homme pour tenir votre sabre, votre baguette ou vos rênes. Dans une bataille, Il n'y a que vous, votre cheval et vos ennemis, et un homme ne peut point se battre de tout son cœur et de toute son âme si ses sentiments prennent le dessus. Faites abstraction de vos appréhensions et ne pensez qu'à deux choses essentielles : La portée de votre bras et les sorts que vous utiliserez.

Puis, en se tournant vers eux, il leur adressa un sourire sincère empreint de vigueur et de volonté, leur donnant de cette façon tout le courage qui lui-même l'animait.

- Faisons honneur à notre blason comme à ceux qui l'ont honoré et qui sont morts pour lui ! À l'attaque !

Harry n'eut pas besoin de crier davantage pour pousser ses coéquipiers à le suivre, les cris de guerre qu'ils poussaient suffisaient amplement à montrer la rage et la soif de combat qui les animaient. La petite pente douce qui les séparait de leur objectif ne mit pas longtemps à être dévalée, et en un rien de temps, l'épaisse forêt fit place à une terre dénuée de toute végétation sur laquelle six pauvres cavaliers se sentirent tout à coup pris au piège. Attaquée de deux côtés, les camarades de Boulanger ne savaient plus où donner de la tête et se contentaient de tourner et se retourner sur place sans savoir quoi faire, comment agir. Harry de son côté n'avait pas à se préoccuper de ça et chargeait le groupe à la tête de sa petite unité, hurlant tout comme les autres à pleins poumons à la simple idée d'en découdre enfin avec ses opposants. Il ne perdit d'ailleurs pas de temps pour lâcher ses rênes et se saisir de sa baguette tandis qu'il faisait tournoyer son épée de son autre main pour se montrer doublement dangereux, mais aussi dans le but inavoué de fanfaronner un peu.

L'adrénaline, qui entre temps avait pris le contrôle de son corps en était peut-être la responsable, et un sentiment mêlé de puissance et de force surgissait en lui alors qu'il prenait conscience d'être en ce moment même un chef de troupe haranguant sa troupe dans un combat qui s'annonçait inéluctable. Les véritables batailles n'étaient pas encore au gout du jour, mais bientôt, il se pourrait qu'il agisse de la même façon avec de vrais soldats contre de vrais ennemis, et l'appel du sang était en cet instant plus fort que tout le reste. Même la petite phrase qui se répétait d'ordinaire dans sa tête, la fameuse « La guerre n'est pas un jeu » n'avait plus lieu d'être pour lui, pas plus que le sentiment d'agir avec immaturité comme un enfant de son âge qui était loin de sied à son statut de prince ne lui traversa l'esprit.

-Avec moi mes camarades ! les harangua t-il en pointant sa baguette vers leurs ennemis. Stupefix !

Le sortilège partit tel un boulet de canon aux reflets rouges vers eux, rapidement rejoins par une multitude d'autres couleurs en fonction du sortilège qu'employaient Nicolas et les autres. N'importe qui passant à proximité aurait très bien pu croire qu'un arc-en-ciel était tombé sur Terre, et que malheureusement, les six jeunes hommes au centre de la clairière étaient pris dedans et se retrouvaient complètement aveuglés par ce déferlement de couleurs dont ils étaient l'épicentre, mais cela profitait au moins à quelqu'un, et Harry parut très satisfait en voyant son sortilège heurter immédiatement sa cible.

Les sorts fusèrent de tous les côtés, et du fait de leur inexpérience, il arrivait qu'un sort lancé par Nicolas ou ses suiveurs fasse sa course jusqu'à Harry ou l'un de ses accompagnateurs, mais Harry faisait alors l'étalage de ses réflexes et d'un sens de l'anticipation très développé en faisant apparaitre très rapidement des boucliers qui absorbaient les sorts s'approchant d'eux. Le même problème existait également de leur côté, et il en fallait de peu pour qu'un de leur camarade de l'autre côté de la clairière ne soit également touché par un sortilège.

Toujours est-il que le combat tournait rapidement à une démonstration de puissance où chacun espérait surpasser l'autre en tentant d'employer des maléfices toujours plus impressionnants, même s'il fallait avouer que les trois petits mois d'apprentissage ne leur avaient pas encore permis d'apprendre énormément de choses, et la pauvre escouade prise entre deux feux ne pouvait que contempler impuissante ce déchainement de fureur sur elle. En quelques secondes seulement, trois camarades d'Auguste tombèrent sous les sorts en faisant au passage une chute de près d'un mètre sur le sol heureusement amortie par l'épaisseur et la douceur de l'herbe.

Puis vint les combats rapprochés, et qui disait combat rapproché disait combat au sabre. Harry était depuis longtemps familiarisé avec cela, du moins avec un véritable sabre et ce contrairement à la plupart de ses camarades qui n'avaient découvert cette arme qu'en début d'année scolaire. Mais ce à quoi il était moins habitué était que l'épée qu'on lui avait donné pour cet examen n'était pas faite de métal mais en bois, la rendant par conséquent inapte pour taillader ou éliminer un adversaire :

La « lame » était en elle-même totalement émoussée et n'aurait même pas pu couper une brindille. L'intérêt dans cette arme qui en faisait sa particularité était qu'elle était renforcée magiquement pour la rendre quasiment incassable, et par un procédé connu par le professeur d'enchantement, un sortilège avait été mis en place à l'intérieur pour s'activer uniquement lorsque le bois de l'arme était en contact avec la peau d'une personne. En d'autre terme, il suffisait à Harry d'effleurer la peau d'un adversaire pour activer le sort se trouvant à l'intérieur de son sabre et l'immobiliser immédiatement.

C'est ainsi qu'en profitant du cafouillage causé par les sorts explosant de tous les côtés, Harry dégaina sa propre épée et vint discrètement toucher du bout de la lame arrondie l'un de ses adversaires sur le flanc droit, le paralysant immédiatement. Par précaution, il fit cependant léviter le corps désormais immobile vers le sol afin d'éviter toute mauvaise chute, sans se préoccuper au passage des combats se déroulant autour de lui. Déjà trois adversaires étaient tombés, et celui qu'il venait de toucher ne faisait que s'ajouter à eux. Ne restait maintenant que deux ennemis, mais bizarrement, un seul était visible au beau milieu du capharnaüm environnant, un ennemi qui ne mit lui non plus pas longtemps à se faire battre par ses nombreux adversaires venus tous ensemble pour le mettre lui aussi à terre. Un coup d'épée dans le bras, deux en pleine poitrine et un dans la jambe suffirent amplement à le faire chuter de son cheval pour venir s'écraser sur l'herbe tendre que les sabots piétinaient.

Le lourd impact sonna immédiatement la fin des combats, et les camarades d'Harry poussèrent aussitôt des cris de joie rien qu'à cette constatation, tous fiers et ravis de remarquer que pas un seul n'avait été touché par un tir ou un coup d'épée ennemi.

- Victoire ! s'écria l'un de ses coéquipiers en brandissant son sabre en l'air.

- Pas encore, le coupa tout à coup un autre en désignant d'un mouvement de tête un dernier adversaire qui, effrayé sans doute par leur charge et leur attaque, s'était discrètement éclipsé de la scène de combat pour tenter de s'enfuir sans se faire repérer.

Bien mal lui en prit, et pour son malheur, Harry se lança immédiatement à sa suite pour l'arrêter également. Le garçon qu'Harry identifia comme Jean Duval ne dérogea pas à sa réputation de lâche car il tenta vainement de fuir la clairière en assénant de violents coups de rênes à son cheval, mais un stupefix bien lancé le toucha dans le milieu du dos. Leur dernier adversaire s'écroula piteusement dans l'herbe, face contre terre et totalement inconscient maintenant des bruits de sabots s'approchant à vive allure de sa position.

- Couard ! l'invectiva Harry en descendant également de son cheval. Qui es-tu donc pour abandonner tes camarades en pleine bataille !? Ceci est indigne d'un homme se voulant soldat ! Tu serais pendu haut et court pour cela en temps de guerre ! La lâcheté ne paie jamais, pas plus qu'elle ne te sauvera du juste châtiment que tu mériterais !

Harry se doutait parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait pas lui répondre dans l'état où il se trouvait, mais il trouva malgré tout bon de pouvoir déverser sa bile sur une personne ne méritant absolument pas sa sympathie. Quelque part, il avait l'impression de réprimander son ancien petit frère et sa personnalité déviante qui faisait de lui un être abject et sans la moindre once de gentillesse, mais d'un autre côté, Jean n'était justement pas son frère, aussi jugea t-il bon d'abréger son monologue en trainant son corps inconscient vers les autres.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? lui demanda Nicolas lorsqu'ils alignèrent les corps immobiles l'un à côté de l'autre.

- On attend le retour de Jules et des autres, puis nous repartirons à la recherche des derniers camarades de Boulanger, l'informa t-il en vérifiant que tous ses coéquipiers se portait bien. Nous en profiterons pour lancer un signal à nos instructeurs pour qu'ils viennent les récupérer, ajouta t-il en désignant leurs anciens adversaires.

En parlant de signal, un éclair rougeâtre apparut soudainement à quelques kilomètres de leur position, illuminant par sa clarté le ciel grisâtre de la région de Lorraine et faisant s'envoler les rares oiseaux encore présents dans la forêt. Le combat opposant leurs amis aux coéquipiers de Boulanger venait de toute évidence de se terminer, mais l'issue de celui-ci leur était pour le moment inconnue.

- Je vais vérifier, lança Harry avant même que Nicolas ou un autre ne le lui demande. Homonum Revelio !

Les noyaux magiques ne furent pas longs à être trouvés, du moins leurs auras, mais Harry put reconnaitre celle de son ami au milieu des autres, mais il lui était difficile de savoir ce qui lui était arrivé. Tout juste pouvait t-il sentir que sa magie avait apparemment légèrement baissé du fait de son utilisation, mais en dehors de cela, sa vie en elle-même ne semblait pas menacée.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent encore dans un silence pesant où tous avaient les yeux rivés sur Harry en espérant des nouvelles rassurantes sur leurs compagnons, avant que finalement, un sourire ne se dessine sur le visage de leur chef.

- Ils vont bien, les rassura t-il en baissant sa baguette. Enfin, plus ou moins bien. Je ne ressens cependant que l'aura de trois personnes se dirigeant vers nous, ce qui indique que deux de nos amis sont apparemment tombés au combat, mais je ne pourrais pas dire lesquels.

La réponse leur arriva vingt minutes plus tard lorsque Jules réapparut à quelques mètres d'eux, menant la marche pour Joly et Labouré qui donnaient l'impression d'avoir affronté de terribles et éprouvantes épreuves à en juger par l'état désastreux de leur uniforme. Meunier et Delannoy eux étaient absents, ce qui donnait enfin une réponse quant à l'idée des deux camarades disparus. Entretemps Harry s'était occupé en soignant les blessés même si les blessures s'apparentaient davantage à des égratignures et quelques foulures de poignet.

- Ils étaient quatre, énonça Jules en soupirant avant même qu'Harry ne le lui demande, rectifiant au passage et sans le savoir l'affirmation d'Harry quant à leur nombre. On l'a échappé belle, ils nous avaient eux aussi repéré !

- Ouais, et ils nous ont emmené là où ils le souhaitaient, poursuivit Thomas en roulant des yeux. On s'est fait surprendre au beau milieu de la forêt, et y'avait des buissons absolument partout ! On ne pouvait même pas les charger avec nos chevaux, alors on a dû les affronter à distance en utilisant nos sortilèges et progresser d'arbre en arbre pour arriver jusqu'à eux. Heureusement que nous étions cinq, autrement je ne donnais pas cher de notre peau !

- Au moins nous sommes toujours là, termina le troisième en soupirant d'un air résigné. On ne peut pas en dire autant des autres…

- Inutile d'être aussi attristé Labouré, ils ne sont pas morts ! le réprimanda Nicolas alors que les autres riaient de bon cœur.

- Peut-être, mais ça fait quand même deux personnes en moins dans notre équipe !

La guerre des chiffres ne dura cependant pas au-delà de ce petit échange, et après s'être assuré que les corps ne risquaient rien, Harry lança le même sort employé par Jules pour avertir leurs supérieurs de la présence d'élèves inconscients dans la zone, puis invita ses camarades à l'accompagner… Avant de se questionner sur la direction à prendre à présent. Où aller maintenant ? Devait-il partir à la poursuite d'Auguste en prenant le risque de perdre la trace de son campement ? Devait-il retourner à son propre campement pour revenir attaquer le lendemain ? Mais le risque était que Boulanger se rende compte que plusieurs de ses équipiers étaient disparus et décide de déplacer son quartier général… Restait maintenant la dernière possibilité : Se diriger vers le campement ennemi et en prendre le contrôle en attendant le retour de son propriétaire.

- Je préfère la troisième solution, affirma Jules lorsqu'il leur fit part des cas de figure potentiels.

- Moi aussi, confirmèrent les autres d'une seule voix.

- Je dois avouer que je suis également partant pour cela, mais il faudrait faire attention : Nous ne savons pas ce qui peut se cacher dans leur camp, et il est possible que des protections aient été mises en place tout comme pour le notre. Le mieux serait peut-être d'attendre quelques temps sur la route menant au camp que Boulanger se montre pour venir à bout de lui. Puis nous forcerons d'une façon où d'une autre les trois derniers à se rendre.

Le plan fut accepté par l'intégralité de sa petite troupe, et de toute façon, mieux valait ne pas contester les décisions de leur supérieur. Ainsi, après avoir une nouvelle fois utilisé l'enchantement des points cardinaux, Harry les guida sur la petite route les menant vers leur dernier objectif : le camp ennemi. Toutefois, ils s'arrêtent à une distance suffisante de celui-ci pour ne pas être repéré, et tapis dans les fourrées et les arbres bordant le chemin, ils attendirent alors longtemps le retour providentiel de celui qui leur permettrait de pouvoir s'assurer un retour dans leurs familles durant la période de noël. Les heures défilèrent à nouveau, mais l'attente ne fut pas un problème : Tous savaient que la fin de leur examen était imminente, et personne n'allait s'en plaindre. Aussi, lorsqu'ils entendirent Harry leur affirmer qu'Auguste entraient enfin dans le champ d'action de son sortilège de détection, pas un ne soupira de soulagement ou n'exprima à voix haute la longue attente qu'ils avaient eues à faire.

- Ce soir peut-être, nous pourrons de nouveau manger la bonne nourriture du réfectoire, lança t-il pour se donner à lui-même du courage.

Auguste et ses derniers compagnons approchaient lentement et de plus en plus près de leur position, sans savoir apparemment qu'ils fonçaient droit vers un autre piège. Harry pouvait même les entendre discuter et rire de là où il se trouvait, complètement inconscients de la situation dans laquelle ils fonçaient tête baissée et sans savoir également que la fin de cet examen semblait s'approcher à grand pas. A vrai dire, Boulanger donnait même l'impression en l'entendant rire qu'il appréciait grandement cette semaine de test et qu'il ne se souciait pas vraiment de tomber nez à nez avec Harry et sa propre équipe.

- Préparez-vous, leur ordonna Harry lorsqu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à une trentaine de mètres. Comme tout à l'heure : Nous tirons à distance, puis nous fonçons sur eux pour un combat au corps à corps…

- Maintenant !

Harry eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'un sortilège lui frôla le visage pour venir mourir sur l'arbre derrière lui. Plusieurs autres sorts pilonnèrent leur zone, et deux d'entre eux touchèrent même une cible chacune qu'Harry regarda impuissant tomber par terre. Leur attaque surprise tombait à l'eau, et l'adage « tel est prit qui croyait prendre » faisait parfaitement l'affaire dans leur situation : Boulanger les avait depuis longtemps repéré, sans doute grâce au même sortilège qu'Harry employait déjà de son côté, et en faisant mine de ne pas les avoir remarqué, il avait pu s'engouffrer volontairement dans le piège qu'Harry leur tendait, leur faisant croire à tort qu'ils avaient pour eux l'avantage de l'attaque surprise.

- Finement pensé Auguste, avoua de mauvaise grâce Harry en se redressant sur sa selle. Avec moi mes compagnons, chargez !

Même avec deux équipiers en moins, le groupe d'Harry restait quand même bien supérieur en nombre que les autres, presque à deux contre un, et la pluie de sorts qui s'envola vers Auguste suffisait à s'en rendre compte. Mais en perdant l'effet de surprise, Harry perdait également l'opportunité de pouvoir réagir avant même que les autres ne répliquent, et aux sortilèges de ses coéquipiers, ceux de Boulanger venaient également s'ajouter à la mêlée.

Bientôt, un déluge de sorts aussi dense que la pluie qui commençait à s'abattre partout autour d'eux, et ce au détriment de toute mesure de prudence. Deux autres camarades d'Harry furent ainsi touchés par des tirs dont on pouvait ignorer la provenance et la possibilité qu'ils soient du fait de l'un de leur propre camarade pouvait être tout à fait possible. Mais le groupe adverse n'en menait pas large lui non plus, et en un rien de temps, il ne restait plus qu'à Auguste un seul camarade se battant vaillamment contre quatre adversaires à la fois.

Harry lui défiait à présent du regard son adversaire et ennemi pendant qu'ils se jaugeaient silencieusement alors qu'ils trottaient sur le sentier de la même façon que s'ils souhaitaient former un cercle avec les sabots de leurs jeunes chevaux. Le duel était inévitable, et les autres s'en rendirent rapidement compte. Tout comme il y a quelques semaines maintenant, Jules, Nicolas et le reste des personnes présentes attendaient l'inévitable duel opposant les deux meilleurs élèves de leur classe avec en tête le fait qu'Harry avait gagné leur premier combat.

- Comme on se retrouve Bourbon, dit Auguste en ouvrant la petite joute verbale de rigueur. Je dois dire que je suis étonné de voir que tu oses m'attaquer en voulant te cacher dans les arbres, moi qui pensais que les petits princes étaient des hommes et attaquaient de face…

- L'effet de surprise Boulanger, répliqua Harry en souriant moqueusement. Malheureusement tu ne peux pas comprendre toutes les subtilités d'une bonne stratégie militaire, toi qui passe la plupart de ton temps à chahuter en classe en n'omettant d'écouter tes instructeurs. Mais tu m'as étonné, j'en disconviens : Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu étais capable de pouvoir utiliser l'Homonum Revelio, surtout que l'instructeur Riva n'a commencé à nous l'enseigner qu'en début de semaine dernière.

- Je me renseigne, voilà tout. Je ne reste pas sur mes acquis !

- Malheureusement, il semble que tu reste le même sur un point, et cela te perdra…

- Ah oui ? lança Auguste en haussant le ton. Et quel est-il ?

La réponse était déjà toute trouvée, et le petit sourire qui ornait à présent le visage d'Harry ne promettait rien de bon à Auguste. Son égo allait sans doute en prendre un coup, et chaque spectateur le comprit aisément par l'attitude du prince de Lamballe.

- Ton arrogance, et… Ta bêtise.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Auguste pour sortir sa baguette de son étui et entamer un nouveau duel contre Harry. Le combat semblait au premier abord le même que précédemment, mais le fait d'être sur un cheval réduisait considérablement la souplesse de chacun.

- Expelliarmus ! s'écria Auguste au bout d'une minute d'affrontement.

Le sort manqua Harry de peu, mais celui-ci heurta malgré tout l'épée de bois qu'il gardait à sa ceinture et qui s'envola dès l'instant où elle fut touchée. Harry jura intérieurement, furieux de voir que l'une de ses armes lui était hors de portée, mais l'occlumancie aidant à contrôler ses émotions, ses capacités en duel n'en furent pas altérées, et à chaque sortilège qu'il recevait, un autre venait répliquer aux différentes attaques. Son cheval lui-même, effrayé par les flashs lumineux le manquant de peu à chaque fois, l'aida grandement dans son œuvre. Mais leur duel commença à s'éterniser, et Harry jugea bon alors d'élever un peu le niveau, surtout lorsqu'un autre sort heurta l'œil de sa monture qui manqua de peu de le faire tomber.

- On dirait que tu fatigues Bourbon ! lança fièrement Auguste en le voyant tenter de contrôler son cheval. Peut-être que finalement, notre dernier duel n'était qu'un coup de chance pour toi !

- Ne jamais vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué mon cher rival, l'avertit-il en souriant narquoisement, pendant que du coin de l'œil, il voyait le coéquipier de Boulanger être vaincu par l'alliance combinée de Jules, Nicolas et Thomas.

Harry porta alors sa baguette près de sa bouche tout en murmurant à celle-ci des paroles incompréhensibles pour les autres. Une toute petite flammèche apparut à son bord, à peine plus grosse que celle d'une bougie, mais la suite en surprit plus d'un. Harry souffla soudainement sur elle et en direction d'Auguste, et dans un retentissant bruit d'explosion, l'enfer se déchaina sur Terre : la flamme qui au départ ne faisait que un ou deux centimètres de long sembla soudainement s'animer pour finir par se déchainer littéralement en se transformant en un gigantesque brasier incontrôlable et fonçant droit sur sa cible. Nicolas eut l'impression d'avoir sous les yeux un cracheur de feu particulièrement expérimenté, et la scène se déroulant actuellement pouvait lui donner raison.

Toujours est-il que l'immense brasier se dirigeait rapidement vers un Auguste totalement surpris et désemparé par cette soudaine attaque et peinant par-dessus tout à garder le contrôle de son cheval qui lui n'entendait absolument pas rester ici à attendre d'être transformé en rôti.

Le canasson se cabra aussitôt au point qu'il désarçonna Auguste et le fit tomber lourdement par terre. Le feu lui les évita de plusieurs centimètres comme le souhaitait Harry, mais le mal était fait : Sans monture et sans doute endolori par la chute, Auguste voyait ses chances de gagner se réduire à peau de chagrin. Pourtant il se releva malgré tout pour en découdre, et sans perdre une minute il envoya une nouvelle salve de sorts vers Harry qui ne put que les bloquer grâce aux boucliers qu'ils formaient pour chaque sort s'approchant de lui. Lui-même jugea bon d'abandonner son cheval pour être plus à l'aise dans ses déplacements et le combat prit alors une autre tournure. Chacun rivalisait d'astuces pour venir à bout de l'autre, mais avec un dos meurtri et une constante douleur dans le bassin, Auguste faisait peine à voir et passait le plus clair de son temps le corps plié pour ne pas à ressentir la douleur cuisante qui se faisait sentir lorsqu'il tentait de se relever entièrement.

Un éclair de souffrance, plus puissant que les autres, lui fit mettre un genou à terre, et Harry saisit alors sa chance pour mettre un terme à ce combat :

- Intetior Cura Radicum !

Les arbres autour d'eux semblèrent soudainement prendre vie, et la terre à leur pied s'animer. Ce fut comme si des centaines d'animaux creusaient le sol en même temps, du moins c'est l'impression que cela donnait jusqu'au moment où les racines elles-mêmes des arbres sortirent de terre pour se diriger vers Auguste. Les plus petites vinrent immédiatement s'enrouler autour de ses membres de la même façon que lors de leur premier duel, mais les plus grandes et les plus grosses restèrent au dessus de lui comme des gourdins menaçant Auguste de s'abattre sur lui s'il osait essayer de bouger.

- Impossible de bouger maintenant, lança Harry en pointant sa baguette vers lui. Mais je ne ferai pas la même chose que la dernière fois, et te laisser dans un état de conscience serait une grave erreur que je ne ferai pas. Stupefix !

Et tout comme ses camarades, Boulanger fut à son tour battu bien qu'Harry comme ses amis louèrent malgré tout la franche ténacité dont il avait fait preuve. Leur adversaire désormais vaincu s'écroula sur le sol lorsqu'il fut libéré de sa prison végétale, et le choc causé par sa rencontre avec la terre fraiche du sentier témoin de leur combat fut le seul bruit pouvant être entendu à plusieurs centaines de mètres à la ronde. Le monde les entourant semblait comme arrêté, et tous étaient plus ou moins groggys par la vision s'offrant à eux. Le chef ennemi vaincu, leur examen prenait dès lors un nouveau tournant, un tournant qui leur était profitable par-dessus tout et qui sonnait comme une évidence maintenant leur future victoire.

- Hé bien, maintenant il faudrait qu'un malheur s'abatte sur nous pour que nous perdions, affirma Jules en commençant déjà à réunir les différents corps à terre qu'ils soient amis ou ennemis.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? lui demanda Nicolas en trainant lui aussi tel un sac de pomme de terre l'un de leur propre équipier.

- Comme d'habitude : On les abandonne ici en avertissant nos instructeurs de leur présence à cet endroit, de telle sorte qu'ils viennent les chercher. Nous nous continuerons notre route jusqu'à leur campement. À sept contre trois, je ne pense pas qu'ils fanfaronneront bien longtemps.

Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur le corps inerte d'Auguste, et aussi vite qu'une balle de mousquet, un autre argument de poids dans la phase finale de son plan fit son apparition dans sa tête.

- Nous gardons celui-là, dit-il en le hissant tant bien que mal sur le dos de son cheval. Il nous servira parfaitement pour négocier avec ses trois derniers coéquipiers. Il serait après tout très étonnant qu'ils poursuivent le combat alors que leur supérieur lui-même a été éliminé.

Jules approuva d'un hochement de tête pendant qu'il lui prêtait main forte dans son œuvre, puis lorsque chacun remonta sur sa monture, Joly n'attendit pas que quelqu'un se dévoue pour tirer par lui-même le faisceau rouge indicateur de l'emplacement d'élèves hors d'état de combattre.

Harry jugea cela inutile du fait des affrontements intenses qui avaient eu lieu et qui auraient pu être vu à des kilomètres à la ronde, mais il ne lui en voulu pas pour son empressement à agir sans en avoir été invité. Il préféra à l'inverse guider ses derniers compagnons jusqu'au campement de Boulanger, sûr à présent de la réussite de son groupe lors de cet examen.

Le trajet dura relativement peu longtemps par rapport à la longue traversée de la forêt qu'ils avaient eu précédemment, et en un peu plus de dix minutes, les premières esquisses des tentes se firent voir à l'horizon. Harry pouvait même voir les trois garçons s'afférer au rangement de leur campement, pensant peut-être que les cavaliers s'approchant ne pouvaient être que leurs propres camarades. Bien mal leur en prit, en remarquant les bandes de tissus rouges à leur poignet, ils se regroupèrent immédiatement près du feu, baguettes brandies et les yeux rivés sur l'escadron s'approchant d'eux.

- Hé bien voilà une drôle de façon d'accueillir ses invités, se moqua Nicolas en les toisant de haut. On ne vous a jamais appris qu'il fallait se montrer avenant et serviable lorsque quelqu'un s'invite chez vous ?

- Sauf que vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus, répliqua l'un d'eux. Alors tirez-vous avant que les autres ne reviennent si vous ne voulez pas vous faire écraser !

- Les autres ? caqueta joyeusement Thomas en pouffant. Veux-tu dire par là ton ami Boulanger et ses quinze suiveurs ? Désolé de te décevoir mais tu devras attendre encore longtemps pour les voir venir à ton secours !

Le garçon haussa ses sourcils à cette affirmation alors que le doute s'immisçait tel un serpent en eux. Pour donner le coup de grâce, Harry jugea alors bon de leur montrer son argument ultime qui ballottait piteusement sur les flancs de son cheval.

- Peut-être que ceci va éclairer votre lanterne, dit-il en se saisissant d'une poignée de cheveux d'Auguste pour leur montrer son visage. Si avec cela, vous ne comprenez toujours pas que vous êtes fichus, alors je ne réponds plus de rien.

La vision de leur supérieur inconscient acheva de briser le frêle courage qui les animait jusqu'alors, et si aucun son ne sortait de leur bouche pour en témoigner, leurs bras qui tremblaient comme des feuilles prises dans un tourbillon de vent pouvaient eux l'assurer.

- Nous avons votre chef, et tous vos camarades sont déjà à l'heure où nous parlons de retour à l'école pour se faire soigner. Vous êtes désormais seuls, sans commandement et inférieurs en nombre, alors il serait inutile de poursuivre le combat à présent. Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire…

Les trois recrues se regardèrent quelques secondes, puis résignés à leur sort, chacun jeta alors sa baguette par terre et suffisamment loin pour assurer à Harry leur totale soumission. Agenouillés sur le sol et les mains derrière la tête, tous les trois attendaient maintenant la sentence qui allait s'abattre sur eux en espérant qu'Harry ne leur lancerait pas un sort très douloureux.

- Inutile de penser à cela, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous tourmenter encore davantage, lança celui-ci en descendant de son cheval. Cependant…

Un coup de baguette magique fit apparaître de solides cordes qui vinrent s'enrouler autour de leur poignet, les liant dans le dos pour les empêcher de tenter quoi que ce soit contre lui ou ses derniers camarades.

- Voilà qui est parfait, approuva Harry en terminant de lier le dernier élève. Je pense ne pas me tromper en affirmant que nous sommes les vainqueurs ? ajouta t-il en se tournant vers les autres.

Ceux-ci lui répondirent en criant de nouveau, ravis tout comme lui d'avoir su venir à bout de l'autre équipe de la plus belle des manières, quoique quelques problèmes avaient malgré tout eu raison de certains de leurs amis tombés au combat. Il faudra à l'avenir revoir plus en détail les moindres aspects de leur plan et du déroulement de cet examen en général, et c'est ce que chacun pensait tandis qu'ils tiraient tous en l'air une nouvelle salve de faisceaux lumineux, signalant pour leurs instructeurs que la touche finale de leur aventure venait d'être ajoutée. Il restait maintenant à savoir quelle note pourrait leur mettre Harry, et sur ce point là, il n'y avait aucune chance que le concerné leur souffle ses premières impressions.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Bon je vous vois venir, alors pour répondre à la question/remarque que l'on pourrait me donner, oui le combat a été un peu vite expédié, mais entre nous : Vous auriez aimé que ça dure plus longtemps ? Perso j'en aurai fait une indigestion...**

**Donc Harry fait une nouvelle fois étalage de sa magie même si pour l'instant ce n'est pas non plus extraordinaire : Mieux vaut éviter de tomber dans le héros surpuissant qui bat tout le monde facilement. Le sortilège de feu qu'il a utilisé n'est PAS le feudeymon, je tiens à le dire : C'est simplement une déflagration lancée vers son adversaire comme le fait justement remarquer l'un de ses amis (vous n'avez qu'à avoir en tête l'image d'un cracheur de feu, sauf que là Harry n'a eu qu'à souffler sur sa baguette).**

**Sinon j'ai remarqué après relecture qu'Harry semble assez arrogant : Ce n'est absolument pas mon intention et si j'avais voulu en faire un Drago Malefoy n°2, j'aurais carrément pris l'original plutôt que de me casser la tête à dénaturer le personnage de Rowling. Simplement, dites vous qu'Harry est à présent un prince de sang, et que comme tous les princes de cette époque, la fierté du rang et du sang prédominait sur tout le reste, et c'était d'ailleurs ce que l'on inculquait aux enfants (ne jamais avoir honte de ce que l'on est). Il est un peu pompeux et sûr de lui, mais JAMAIS il ne deviendra méprisant et désagréable comme Drago.**

**Je fais également apparaître beaucoup de nouveaux personnages, mais pour ceux qui ont un peu de mal avec les noms, rassurez-vous : leurs apparitions seront trèèèèès anecdotiques ; Certains ne devraient d'ailleurs être mentionnés que dans ce chapitre.**

**Je ne pouvais bien évidemment pas écrire ce chapitre sans faire un petit détour par Lamballe, et vous avez pu avoir un aperçu de la nouvelle petite Marie-Rose ; Les retrouvailles Frère/Soeur et Mère/Fils arriveront d'ici deux chapitres (de tête).**

**Le prochain chapitre sera d'ailleurs centré sur les Greengrass, en particulier sur Cygnus et Daphné. Je mentionnerai également le magenmagot et la politique du ministère de la magie anglais, la famille Potter évidemment, Dumbledore et aussi les Weasley (vous apprendrez en outre pourquoi ils sont si pauvres et n'ont aucun siège dans le magenmagot).**

**Par contre, je vais éviter de vous donner une date pour le prochain chapitre : Je ne préfère pas m'avancer pour qu'au final je ne respecte pas mes engagements ! Sachez simplement que je n'abandonnerai probablement pas cette histoire avant longtemps !**

**Sur ce, à bientôt !**


End file.
